


【GGAD】一世纪之后

by Keith_IL



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 102
Words: 393,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_IL/pseuds/Keith_IL
Summary: 他在一世纪之后等来了当年未出口的答案。——————————————————双重生文，HP原著时间线，HE
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 69
Kudos: 307





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> #GGAD双重生  
> #大纲基础仅包括原著小说七部，不包括神奇动物（高亮！），因此会有设定冲突  
> #旧文存档填坑，黑历史修文中

楔子 IF……

“说实话，直到现在，我都觉得，挺不可思议的。”赤褐发色的男孩微微偏头，轻声说道。

拥有华美金红色羽毛的鸟儿轻轻鸣叫了一声。

“可是，‘我’的记忆并不完整，最起码我现在看不到所有的。”男孩有些苦恼地叹了口气，“就算是我看过的，也没有什么感同身受的感觉。除了让我头痛以外，没有别的用处。”

这一次凤凰直接跳到他肩膀上，试图去啄他的耳朵。

“唔，我当然知道你不会弄错。”男孩连忙安抚性地用手指为她梳理羽毛，“只不过，任何人突然发现自己已经活了一个多世纪，总会有些难以置信的。这就好像你在毫不知情的情况下同时成为彩票中奖人和通缉犯，不管好事还是坏事，本来都和你没关系。”

这个拙劣比喻的后果就是凤凰非常不客气地啄了他一下，实打实的。

“好吧。”揉了揉红肿的耳朵，男孩连忙道歉，“我只是开玩笑而已。”

他从口袋里掏出了一封用厚重的羊皮纸做信封、绿色墨水书写且没有贴邮票的信。信封上有一个他不知道该说熟悉还是陌生的纹章。他轻轻摩挲着信纸，同时仔细审视上面的字迹:

伦敦东区  
莎莉孤儿院  
三楼西走廊尽头房间  
阿不思·邓布利多先生收

这封信有很多不同寻常的地方，比如说它是被一只猫头鹰大清早飞进来扔到他身上的（孤儿院的邮箱前几天被撞坏了）；比如说信封是一种相当古老的材质；比如说上面的地址精确得不太自然。总之，这封信特殊到让阿不思在看见它的瞬间就将它一把塞进了口袋，以防可能发生的任何麻烦。直到所有人都开始午休，他才溜到天台来好好研究这封信。

阿不思所说的“记忆”，解封于半年前。后来他估计那本来该是一次小巫师的魔力暴动，放到他身上就打开了记忆的闸门，险些一发不可收拾。外在表现是他直接晕倒在了麻瓜小学的课堂上，并且高烧不退。

这是一场纯粹的意志上的战争，他必须坚守自己的神智，才不会被洪流一般的记忆冲击到崩溃。最终他赢了，那些记忆流动逐渐平缓，有的偃旗息鼓蛰伏不动，有的则缓缓流过灵魂视角的眼前——

他看见自己在辽阔美丽的沃土原上奔跑，看见自己在神秘幽暗的古堡中穿行，看见一场又一场战斗，看见从大门走进礼堂的一批又一批孩子……还有镜中眼神疲惫的自己，浓重的悲哀被压抑在眼底，只有他自己才能看出其中有多么深重的痛苦。

但他不懂。

那些感情不属于现在仅有十一岁的阿不思·邓布利多。

但他也无法忽视记忆对他的影响。所有义工都认为他比以前要沉静得多，仿佛一觉醒来就褪去了大半的稚嫩。他开始感到恐慌，开始质疑自己存在的真实性，尽管这些都没有被别人看出来，仿佛他生来就擅长保守秘密。

还有福克斯。凤凰奇迹般地找到了他，至少让他确定了自己的记忆不是臆想。

无论如何，正事都是要办的，更要珍惜宝贵的自由时间。于是一人一凤凰凑在一块，开始看信件的正文:

霍格沃茨魔法学校  
校长：米勒娃•麦格  
(国际变形术协会会长、巫师协会会长、梅林爵士团一级魔法师)

亲爱的邓布利多先生：  
我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。  
学期定于九月一日开始。我们将在七月三十一日前对您进行必要的指引和解惑，敬请等待。  
副校长（女）  
波莫娜•斯普劳特 谨上

阿不思轻轻舒了口气，也不知是为没有“另一个自己”感到宽慰还是忧虑。如果其他人没有变化的话，那么霍格沃茨的情况应当还不错（他对两位“曾经”同僚的品性和能力都相当信任）。他更担忧的是黑魔王的情况。

1991年，真是一个再碰巧不过的年份。

是否还会有大难不死的男孩？

他需要做的，是根据现实作出判断。  



	2. 会议与指引

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 1 会议与指引

身为霍格沃茨的教授，尤其是各个学院的教授，假期是相当短暂的。

在批改完各个年级的试卷、将孩子们送上霍格沃茨特快之后，他们只能休息大概一个月的时间，就不得不返回这座古老的城堡，开始为下一个学年的各种事项做准备。而其中，校长几乎是常年住在这座城堡里，在照看学校的各种事项之外，他们还需要参加一个非常无聊、冗长却又在某种程度上影响着整个学校的会议——

校董会议。

现任霍格沃茨校长，米勒娃·麦格在参加完这一次校董会议后，从壁炉返回了校长室。向来严肃的女校长在参加完这种往往毫无意义可言的会议后往往会比较心情恶劣，贴心的家养小精灵已经给她准备好了下午茶，以舒缓她紧皱着的眉头。不过今天她的心情似乎格外糟糕，随便喝了两口红茶，她便返回办公桌前，开始浏览今年的学生名单。当看见那个在巫师界家喻户晓的名字时，她再次叹了口气。

这种坏心情一直持续到第二天的各院教授会议上。她环视一圈:副校长斯普劳特教授坐在椅子上，摩挲着手中的茶杯；弗利维教授坐在自己变形出的高椅子上，让她担心这个略有神经质的同僚待会儿会不会从椅子上掉下来；斯拉格霍恩教授坐在最远的银绿色椅子上，目光游移不定；霍琦教授则如往常一般目光锐利，鹰一般的视线对上她的目光，稍稍柔软了些。

“那么，”麦格教授咳嗽了一声，“第一件事情，昨天校董会通知我们，盖勒特·格林德沃会在今年入学。”

听到这个消息，各位教授的反应各不相同。比如说，霍琦教授毫不掩饰地哼了一声，表达自己对校董会的不满；而弗利维和斯普劳特虽然有些不快，但还不算反应激烈；斯拉格霍恩则拿出手帕，擦了擦额头的汗水。

“既然格林德沃已经和我们的校董们协商好了，那我们也就不用再考虑这件事了。”麦格教授用一种不带什么感情的口吻说道。倒不是她对这位小格林德沃先生有什么意见，而是这件事的整个经过着实不令人愉快。要知道，盖勒特·格林德沃本该在两年前入学，却因为格林德沃家族内部的斗争牵扯到了霍格沃茨的校董们，以至于阻碍了他的学业。理论上来说，霍格沃茨录取小巫师是不必和校董会扯上关系的，但如果学生本人出于各种各样的考虑，提出休学，校长也还是要批准的。

就这样，盖勒特·格林德沃足足休学了两年，直到他代表的那一部分格林德沃家族争取到过半数的校董支持。这个结果其实也让麦格教授有些惊讶，毕竟一边是空有继承人名号却没有心腹力量的未成年巫师，一边是正值壮年，在德国本家有各种人脉积累的里查德·格林德沃，即便是打成平局，也足以让人啧啧称奇了。

“那么，第二件事情。”麦格教授喝了一口有些凉了的红茶，“今年哈利·波特要入学了。”

好吧，她应该有准备的。麦格教授在心中叹了口气，矮个子的同僚果然尖叫一声掉了下去。其他教授则面色更加严肃。

“除了福吉那个笨蛋，我们这些人都知道，黑魔王并非死去，只是消失了。”麦格教授对现任魔法部长的用词相当不客气，也没有顾及脸色明显变了的斯拉格霍恩，“校董会的人可能比我们还更清楚一些，他们总会有……自己的消息来源。”

各位教授的脸色都有些沉重。十年前波特老宅的战斗相当惨烈，猝不及防的波特一家被黑魔王突袭，以至于不能及时呼叫救援。然而，当傲罗们赶到时，却发现断壁残垣中，还有一个才一岁多的婴儿存活，神秘人却已不知所踪。

这就是救世主传说的起点。

这个孩子最终被送到他的姨妈家抚养。尽管那是一家麻瓜，但做出这个决定的麦格教授没有改主意的意思。她通过查阅资料得知了血缘魔法的存在和维持方式，面对魔法界在黑魔王倒台后混乱的局面，这种掩人耳目的安排更具安全性。

“入学通知书已经发送了吗？”

“是的，但没有回信。”

“我想他需要一个引路人。”

麦格教授缓缓点头：“这是自然的。但我们或许需要慎重些。事实上，我想我亲自去一趟会更合适。”

斯普劳特赞同地点点头：“很合适的主意，米勒娃。还有，多笑笑，别吓坏了我们的小救世主，他还是个孩子呢。”

麦格教授有些不自然地咳嗽了一声，但确实是试图让自己的表情不那么严肃：“好吧，我尽量。”

相当可惜的是，这个尝试很难在她心情糟糕的前提下完成，尤其是在她撞见正准备逃亡的德思礼一家时。

哈利·詹姆斯·波特这几天的心情相当微妙。

在被猫头鹰轰炸过几天后，德思礼一家已经有些神经质了——这表现在弗农姨父用钉子和木板把他们封在了屋子里而佩妮姨妈也没有真正阻止他，结果则是他欣赏了一番从壁炉里涌进来的信件流。

他试图抢一封信，但弗农姨夫表现得出乎意料的警觉和敏捷，以至于让哈利怀疑他是否换了一个人。

毫无疑问，有人在坚持联系自己——这是一种让哈利相当愉快的想法。这显得自己有些重要，而非一个被人绕道而行的怪物，又或是被达力随意欺负的不值一提的家伙。不论是什么缘故，他至少值得寄信人矢志不渝地寄信过来，并且是用这样一种看上去酷毙了的方式。

但是他还是没能弄到一封信！这个事实又令他相当沮丧，毕竟他不知道那个寄信人什么时候就会放弃这个看上去就很麻烦的事情。更可怕的是，弗农姨夫居然打算离开女贞路！

他由衷地希望达力能再拖延一会儿，鉴于此他甚至帮着他试图将电视塞进运动背包（反正这是不可能的事），然而已经把自己一半胡子揪掉的弗农姨夫实在是太可怕了。当他们跌跌撞撞走出家门时，哈利看见一个穿着墨绿色斗篷、戴着黑色尖顶帽子的女士站在花园门口，满脸显而易见的怒气——

“梅林在上——你们在做什么？！”她几乎是在尖叫了，这对她估计不常有。哈利心想，显而易见，我们在准备逃跑啦。

“我以为我们当初已经说得很清楚了。”这位快要气疯了的女士深吸了一口气，转向面色惨白的佩妮姨妈，“佩妮·伊万斯，哈利11岁了，这是他返回我们的世界的时刻。看看你们在做什么！我想你对哈利什么都没有说过对不对？”

伊万斯。哈利有些茫然，然后他想起来这是姨妈的娘家姓氏，也就是自己母亲的姓氏。或许这位女士认识自己的母亲？他突然感到有些激动，试图挤到前面去，结果被清醒过来的佩妮姨妈拽住了：

“你们？！”佩妮姨妈几乎是在尖叫，“我那个该死的妹妹死了，留下了这个小怪物，我们只好收养他。现在！你们！又想把这个怪物带走，就像当初的莉莉一样……一样消失掉……最后把自己给毁了！”

哈利开始觉得有些不对劲了，车祸，他记得姨妈姨夫一直说是爸爸妈妈是因为车祸死掉的。但这段声嘶力竭的控诉让他觉得有些不对头。他趁着佩妮姨妈激动时抽出了自己的手，借着自己瘦小的身形钻了出来，但也不敢和陌生人站得太近。他就这么磨磨蹭蹭地走到花园中央，抬头看着眼前这个看上去相当严厉的女士。

“日安……呃……我是说，我是哈利，哈利·波特。”

“哦，哈利，我知道的，我认识你的父母，事实上，他们也是我的学生。”哈利惊讶地发现这位女士的目光在投向自己时瞬间柔和下来，而她的话语中的含义也让他十分惊异，“你可以叫我麦格教授，鉴于你马上就要进入霍格沃茨学习了。”

“霍格沃茨？”不管它是什么，听上去都比石墙中学要好很多。

麦格教授再将目光投向德思礼一家的时候，已经不能仅仅用严厉来形容了：“你真地什么都没有告诉他？！”

告诉什么？

“哈利，”麦格教授在得出这个显而易见的结论之后，重新转向哈利，完全无视了佩妮姨妈的尖叫和弗农姨夫的咆哮，“事实上，你是一个巫师。”

哦。

这算是提前的生日礼物吗？


	3. 对角巷

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 2 对角巷

阿不思觉得梅林还是眷顾自己的。

来接他的是斯普劳特教授，和蔼的獾院院长对这个有礼貌的孩子相当温柔，在阿不思的配合之下，他们很快就完成了基本的知识普及和与孤儿院的交涉工作。

然后他们就来到了对角巷，这个阿不思一直强行按捺住自己才没有试图自己前往的地方。毕竟，在没有魔杖的情况下，采用特殊手段进入对角巷也是一种非常不明智的行为。然而，阿不思现在想要了解任何关于巫师界的事，也只有对角巷这一条途径。

在这样屡遭挫折的情况下，他在摩金夫人长袍店……和救世主撞了个正着。

在看见哈利额头那道伤疤时，阿不思就明白，自己已经和这个世界的命运接轨了。而那副有些可笑的圆框眼镜、松垮的衣服、瘦弱的身形则昭示着他的生活环境也没有发生变化。这是坏事，也是好事。但直到现在，拥有两世记忆的阿不思，也说不清到底是更坏还是更好。

“米勒娃，我没想到你也会今天带他来这里。”

“哦，波莫娜，你是不知道……”

两个教授开始谈话。阿不思只有助学金，所以只能选二手的袍子，不过也需要量一量尺寸。所以他也站到圆凳上来。

“你好，你也是去霍格沃茨吗？”阿不思先开口问哈利。

“是的。”哈利有些惊讶地回答，不过他很快从阿不思的衣着和神态上看出了一些和自己相似的地方，所以他再开口时，就没那么拘谨了，“你也是和教授一起来的吗？”

“唔，是的。你可以叫我阿不思，阿不思·邓布利多。”阿不思柔和地笑笑，“我在孤儿院长大，之前从来没有想过自己会是一名巫师。”

哈利的表情中多了一点同情的意味：“呃，抱歉，我是说，我爸爸妈妈也都过世了。虽然我住在姨妈家，但他们对我可不怎么样。我也没想到自己是巫师来着。哦对了，我是哈利，哈利·波特。”

“没关系，我对小时候的事没什么印象。”准确地说是这个世界的“小时候”，毕竟另一个世界不算数，“你等下要去书店吗？”

“大概吧。”哈利悄悄看了一眼正在和斯普劳特教授谈话的麦格教授，“刚刚麦格教授好像是这么说的。带你来的是……”

“斯普劳特教授。”阿不思回答道，“草药学教授，听上去很有意思的课程，不是吗？”

“嗯。”哈利的回答有些迟疑，这让阿不思立刻意识到了这是幼年环境造就的一定程度上的自卑情绪，所以他立刻补充了一句：“不过我对魔法界也还一无所知呢。”

哈利感同身受地点点头，他想起来这个新认识的朋友同样对魔法界十分陌生，不过看上去要比自己要更加自信。受到感染的男孩鼓起勇气开口：“阿不思，等会儿我们一起去书店吗？”

已经量好尺码跳下圆凳的阿不思转头，蔚蓝的眼睛眨了眨：“等等，我去问一下教授。”

当阿不思请示教授时，麦格教授稍稍迟疑了一下，和斯普劳特教授交换了一下眼神，接到肯定答复的她又朝救世主那边望了望，看见了哈利眼中的希冀。她抿了抿唇，点头表示同意。斯普劳特教授立刻给了阿不思一个肯定答复。

非常顺利。

在丽痕书店，阿不思计算了一下开支，在旧课本之外，挑了一本《霍格沃茨，一段校史》，这样他就还有买一根新魔杖的钱。看见《魔法史》上“巴希达·巴沙特”的名字，他也不知道为什么自己有些说不清的感觉。

“阿不思，你在想什么？”走向奥利凡德魔杖店时，哈利偷偷问道。

“哦，我在想，”阿不思连忙找个借口，“我刚刚看见宠物店，正在想巫师是不是都用猫头鹰送信。”

“可能吧。”哈利有些不确定地说道，“我的入学通知书就是猫头鹰寄来的。”

他们一起走进了奥利凡德。这家店铺还是一如既往的幽暗无光。无数魔杖盒子堆叠在一起直顶天花板，仿佛是一所管理严格的图书馆。两个孩子都自觉不自觉地保持安静，麦格教授环视一周，咳嗽了一声。

“下午好。”轻柔的嗓音响起。哈利被吓了一跳，阿不思则立刻转向那个人。

一个老头，有着让人有些脊背发凉的颜色很浅的、闪闪发亮的大眼睛。两个小巫师拘谨地说“你好。”

“哦，是的，是的。”奥利凡德先转向哈利，“我知道我很快就能见到你。”

哈利的手在出汗，在奥利凡德提到他的父母时他下意识地握紧了阿不思的手，两位教授的眼神也有些黯然。而当奥利凡德越凑越近，触碰到哈利的伤疤时，除了阿不思之外，所以人的脸色都发白了。

然后奥利凡德一转头，看见了阿不思。

这是阿不思最没有把握的一站，他很想知道自己到底会不会拿到那根所谓的“命定魔杖”，更想知道那根魔杖是否还是上一世那一根。

是让他离那个世界的距离拉近，还是更远些。

“哦，这真是……这真是……”奥利凡德再次睁大了眼睛，一个劲地盯着他看，让阿不思忍不住打了个哆嗦，“原来是这样……这位先生请等一下。”

他突然奔向店后的货架，丢下茫然的阿不思和哈利，以及两位没有好到那里去的教授。然后他满意地捧着一个盒子走回来。

“一定会非常合适，我早该明白的。”他将盒子打开，递给阿不思，“试试看。”

阿不思在看见那根魔杖时就愣住了，时光仿佛在这一刻重叠，百年前的记忆呼啸而至。他身后仿佛传来母亲的催促声，难得的温柔和鼓励：“试试看，阿不思。”

花楸木，凤凰羽毛，十一英寸长。

他握住她，就像是老友重逢。

阿不思一直沉浸在这种难以言喻的情绪中，直到一道金红色的光点亮了整个店铺，他才恍然惊觉，随即听见了孪生魔杖的故事。

伏地魔还会回来，他依旧需要确保哈利有足够的力量保护自己。

“我可以给你写信吗？”

麦格教授最后还是给哈利买下了海德薇，不过哈利还没有给她取这个名字。而阿不思礼貌地拒绝了斯普劳特教授的好意——他并不想冒激怒福克斯的风险。

“唔，当然。”阿不思报了一遍地址，“我想你最好用她寄给我，毕竟邮政——我是说麻瓜邮政——可能会有点麻烦，我不太好和孤儿院的人解释。”

哈利想到自己的处境，立刻点头。

“那就九月一日见！”阿不思挥手和哈利告别，“我会早点去火车站等你的。”

“再见！”哈利高兴地回答他。太好了。

夏日的暴雨。

孤儿院在深夜除了风雨声一片寂静。管理员不允许他们深夜开灯，除了盥洗室。但对于已经拥有了魔杖的阿不思而言，这些根本不是问题。他的魔力只比普通11岁小巫师深厚一点，但另一段记忆赠与了他许多实用的小技巧。

简单的荧光闪烁就能充当不错的照明。他回来之后就一直在看《魔法史》，并且将重点放在了近一个世纪的近代史上，另一世他出生之前的魔法史并没有什么变化。

伏地魔的崛起变晚了，大概是推迟了3到4年，结果就是魔法界刚刚陷入恐怖气氛时，就发生了波特老宅遇袭事件。这是好事，在英国魔法界没有真正对伏地魔有震慑力的巫师存在时，这样的推迟避免了更多的牺牲。

然后他将目光移向欧洲大陆，近代欧洲大陆相当平静。平静得让他有种不真实的感觉。他怀疑是不是涉及另一段记忆缺失的部分。

他将目光转向自己的魔杖。魔杖与他十分契合，也和另一世的魔杖一模一样。

但不是新的。

这是一根曾经有过主人的魔杖。

奥利凡德甚至没有按旧魔杖的价格收钱，而是就这样送给他了，让两位教授极为讶异。

他轻轻抚摸她，看见那些或熟悉或陌生的痕迹和伤疤，冥冥中回响着凤凰的歌声。他闭上眼睛。窗外暴雨如泻。

好像物归原主。


	4. 霍格沃茨专列

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 3 霍格沃茨专列

“好了，你到了，小子。”弗农姨夫不怀好意地咧嘴一笑，“你的站台应该是在这两个站台之间吧？可看起来还没来得及修建呢，是吧？”

早上五点起床并没有让哈利觉得困倦，最少现在他的心脏被兴奋和紧张紧紧攥着，甚至顾不上去听弗农姨夫的嘲笑。毕竟他已经看见了站在另一根承立柱后面的阿不思，他新认识的朋友，像是来自另一个世界的证明。不论这个九又四分之三站台在哪，最起码它应该是存在的。

弗农姨夫在假惺惺地祝他学期顺利后就和佩妮姨妈和达力一起走了。佩妮姨妈好像回头看了他一眼，很匆忙，然后就汇入了火车站熙熙攘攘的人流。哈利心想，她大概是知道这回事的，或许妈妈曾经和她说过。

“准备好了吗？”阿不思看见德思礼一家走后才过来。

“如果你是说预习，我想我做得不太成功。”哈利半是抱怨道，“要我说，魔法史真是太无聊了，虽然我给海德薇在魔法史里找了个名字。”

阿不思稍微愣了一下，显然，哈利还没看到魔法史的近代部分，他应该提醒一下的。但现在已经来不及了，哈利还是会在毫无准备的情况下得知自己的“名气”，以及随之而来的种种麻烦。

“不过我按你在信上说的，拿魔杖试了试简单咒语，好像还有点效果。”哈利转身打量站台，“我们现在怎么办？”

阿不思看了看时间：“我比你早到半个小时，有三拨人看上去是巫师的经过。他们好像都是从这里过去的。”

他指着两个站台间的检票口。

“哦，天啊。”哈利看上去有点犹豫，“我们……就这样过去？”

阿不思歉意地笑笑：“我看得不太清楚，也……不好意思问。”

哈利安慰他：“没事，我们试试看吧。”

人来人往的入口不会让麻瓜意识到有人穿越了站台，更何况，大多数人只会将怪事当做自己的一时眼花，而不会去深究真相。普通人都下意识拒绝为不同寻常之处思考，这是本能。

于是他们先后冲过了检票口，来到了一个挤满家长和学生的站台。深红色的机车停靠在一旁，浓烟在唧唧喳喳的人群上空缭绕。他们一边小心翼翼地避开脚下的猫咪，一边向车尾还有空位的车厢移动。一路上他们路过不少家庭，父母一遍遍叮嘱孩子各种事项，孩子则急切地想要去找自己的朋友。哈利眼中不可抑制地出现了羡慕之色。不过他什么都没说，反而看向阿不思。阿不思对他轻轻笑了一下。

他们最后还是在车尾找到了一个空隔间。两个人的体型都偏瘦，但一次一起搬一个箱子还是没什么问题。最后他们气喘吁吁地坐在座椅上，都笑了起来。

“也许我们应该好好学习漂浮术。”

“更要好好锻炼身体。”

阿不思想起哈利的魁地奇天赋，点点头：“不知道巫师有什么运动，好像是魁地奇？”

“我好想有点印象。见鬼，我看魔法史从来都是看完就忘。”

你以后一定会牢牢记住这三个字的。阿不思心想。格兰芬多的魁地奇杯还指望你呢。

他们休息够了，坐坐正，开始打量车窗外的情形。快要开车了，学生们都在上车，还有些正在匆匆忙忙地跑来跑去。家长们朝列车挥手，各种告别声此起彼伏。这时隔间门口传来一阵响动。他们转过头，看见有一头红发的男孩正局促地看着他们。

“这里有人吗？”他指的是两人身边的空位，哈利和阿不思一人坐了一边，“别的地方都满了。”

哈利摇摇头。男孩坐了下来。阿不思决定先打破僵局（他已经知道这是罗恩了）：“你好，我是阿不思，阿不思·邓布利多。”

“哦，我是罗恩，罗恩·韦斯莱。”男孩像是舒了一口气，大概是发现对方态度不错。

“我是哈利，哈利·波特。”

“什么？！”罗恩瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，目光像是黏在了哈利刘海下的伤疤上。哈利被他的表情搞得有些不知所措，求助似地看着阿不思。阿不思叹了口气：“哈利，我大概知道原因。你没看近代魔法史对吧？看完你就知道了。”

被惊吓的救世主连忙拉出自己的箱子，开始找书。恍恍惚惚的罗恩在双胞胎过来调戏的时候都处于迷糊状态，以至于双胞胎非常没有成就感地走了。阿不思帮哈利找到了章节，把书递给他，转向罗恩：“先别问他，他一点都不记得了。”

罗恩咽下自己的问题，转而问阿不思：“你们早就认识吗？”

阿不思微笑：“在对角巷碰到的。你有两个哥哥？”

罗恩说到这个就有些沮丧的意味：“不，五个。查理和比尔已经毕业了。珀西、乔治和弗雷德还在念书。”

“那你家里人都是巫师吗？”

“哦，是的，我想是这样。”罗恩说到这里停顿了一下，有些犹豫地看了看阿不思，“我想，我妈妈有一个远房表兄是一个会计师，不过我们从来不谈他。你呢？”

“我不知道。”阿不思轻声说，“我是在孤儿院长大的。”

罗恩立刻表示抱歉，阿不思笑了笑表示没关系。他们沉默了一会儿，望着田野和草场从眼前掠过。

过了一会儿车厢的寂静被打破了，哈利啪地一声合上了那本厚厚的魔法史。阿不思和罗恩都抬眼看他，前者向后者比了一个噤声的手势。  
哈利没有哭，至少没流眼泪，不过脸色非常不好。他盯着车窗外看了大概有五分钟，然后转过头，看见脸色苍白的罗恩和担忧地看着他的阿不思，勉强笑了笑：“我没事，只是麦格教授没有和我细说。”

麦格教授当然不会和他细说。首先，她只是告诉了哈利父母的死因并非车祸，而是“神秘人”所为。然后，她就不知道该如何向他解释“救世主”的名称了。她相当清楚这是为了安抚民众情绪打出来的招牌，但对于一个孩子，尤其是通过对哈利的观察，这种名气不仅毫无益处，更会成为哈利沉重的负担。

这种犹疑让哈利直接面对了罗恩的好奇和崇拜，也让他意识到了头上的伤疤的特殊性。再结合魔法史中简明扼要的叙述，他已经敏感到了一丝不对劲，那就是魔法界对他，哈利·波特的态度的不对劲。

不仅是幸存者，更是救世主。

沉重的气氛被小推车打破了，笑容可掬的女巫探头问他们要不要买点东西吃。哈利没有吃早饭，尽管刚才的事让他没什么胃口，但种类丰富的食物还是让他的好奇心被勾起来了。更何况，这是他第一次有自己能支配的零用钱。罗恩的耳朵涨红了，嘟哝着说他带着三明治。而阿不思——哦，他也有点零用钱，但可惜，是麻瓜货币，今天出门时孤儿院院长给的，来不及去古灵阁换了。

哈利没有答应阿不思的兑换请求，直接把南瓜馅饼塞到他手上。在这之前他没有分给别人任何东西，事实上也没有人和他分享，除了借海德薇给阿不思送回信。当然，罗恩的三明治也被冷落了。

男孩们边吃边聊，之前的沉郁气氛逐渐消散。罗恩给他们普及巧克力蛙卡片的知识。阿不思坚决拒绝尝试比比多味豆（这方面他的运气从来没好过）。显然卡片上不会再有邓布利多。不过他们看见了麦格校长，还是那样不苟言笑，即便是在卡片上。对了，他们还热烈讨论了一下上面的梅林到底是不是他本人的样子。

又有人敲他们的隔间门，一个圆脸男孩走进来，含泪问他们有没有看见一只蟾蜍。

三人都摇摇头，他就大哭起来：“我又把它弄丢了！它总想从我身边跑掉！”

哈利和罗恩都稍稍安慰了他一下，他抹着泪走了。罗恩开始谈起自己的斑斑，阿不思的思绪则开始漂移。他觉得头有点痛，或许是那些记忆又开始作怪了。他匆匆和哈利和罗恩说自己需要新鲜空气，就走出了隔间，差点撞上一个女孩。那个女孩看见他难看的脸色一时不知道说什么，他随意道了个歉就和她擦肩而过。他记得车厢连接处有盥洗室，决定去洗把脸。  
他把冷水扑在自己脸上，撑着洗手池大口呼气。镜子似乎在大惊小怪，他没空理它。过了一会他抬起头，轻声道：“福克斯。”

金红色的大鸟从虚空中闪现，轻声吟唱着舒缓的调子。他闭上眼睛，调整呼吸，尽力让自己和平时看上去差不多。过了一会儿他终于觉得好些了，睁开眼睛，凤凰已经消失了。

他返回隔间时发觉哈利和罗恩脸色都不太好，才知道德拉科·马尔福已经来过，还有之前和他擦肩而过的赫敏。罗恩似乎还在念叨分院的事，不过哈利显然更担心刚刚阿不思的脸色。

“没事，就是突然有些不舒服，大概我有点晕车？”阿不思随口扯了个借口，搪塞过去，“对了，你们刚刚在说什么？”

“哦，刚刚赫敏说，我们快到了，要换校服了。”哈利接口道，没再说什么。

又黑又小的站台上，霍琦夫人提着灯，吹着哨子，指挥一年级新生跟着她走。他们连滑带溜、磕磕绊绊地走下坡，没有人再说话。夜里太黑了，他们只能跟着前面的人一起走。

“拐过这个弯，你们就会第一次看到霍格沃茨了！”霍琦夫人将重音放在了“第一次”上。

接下来是一阵嘹亮的“噢——”。

狭窄的小路尽头突然展开了一片黑色的湖泊，湖对岸高高的山坡上耸立着一座巍峨的城堡，城堡上塔尖林立，一扇扇窗口在星空下闪烁。

“她真美。”阿不思轻声说。

“是的。”哈利喃喃应道。

他们乘船渡湖，四人一组。同船的恰好是赫敏，罗恩似乎哼了一声，也有可能没有，要么就是赫敏没听见。

这段航行终止于一个看上去像是地下码头的地方。学生下船清点时，纳威的蟾蜍终于被找到了。之后他们穿过一条隧道，终于到达了城堡阴影下一块平坦潮湿的草地。  
大家攀上一段石阶，聚在一扇巨大的橡木门前。


	5. 分院仪式

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 4 分院仪式

“Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
……  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!”

很难说它唱得好听——但还能忍受。阿不思默默地想。其他年级的学生都起劲地鼓掌。而大多数一年级新生都十分紧张，主要是被之前那一大群幽灵吓的。即便幽灵大多数都很和善，但他们终归是没有实体、冷冰冰的存在。

罗恩在抱怨弗雷德对自己的恐吓，而哈利则淡淡笑了一下，估计是为不用念咒语而放松。他还是对自己的能力有点儿不自信。

阿不思很好奇，这回自己会被建议去哪里。对于四个学院的特质区分，他曾经坚信不疑，而后又开始产生怀疑，最后则保持沉默。如今他居然会再次站在全校师生面前、在霍格沃茨的星空之下，有被再次分院的机会，估计也算是奇迹了。

副校长斯普劳特教授站在分院帽边上，高声念出名单。被念到名字的人走过来带上帽子，一个接一个。

汉娜·艾博被分到赫奇帕奇，还有苏珊·彭斯；泰瑞·布特和曼蒂·布洛赫被分到拉文克劳；拉文德·布朗去了格兰芬多；米里森·伯斯德去了斯莱特林。分院的速度或快或慢。按照姓氏顺序，他会在哈利和罗恩之前。

“阿不思·邓布利多！”

他听见斯普劳特教授的声音，朝前走去，对于身后好奇而不带恶意的目光聚焦没什么感觉。他直接将那顶脏兮兮的帽子扣到自己头上，眼前顿时黑暗下来，他安静地等着分院帽开腔。

“哦，有意思的孩子。”分院帽的声音突然在他脑海中响起，“原来如此……奇妙的时空魔法，我们永远不能窥测的奥秘。”

阿不思虽然已有准备，但被分院帽这么直接地说出来，还是瞬间有些无措。但这是达到他的目的所必需的一步，所以他定了定神，回应道：“您能帮我保守秘密吗？”

分院帽沉默了一会儿才开口：“可以，这不违反我的原则，你的秘密和霍格沃茨的利益并不冲突，我想我没有拒绝你的理由。”

初步目标达成。阿不思继续问道：“那对于我的分院，您有什么建议吗？”

“噢，说得好，建议。对于你而言，你早就知道了分院的实质不是吗？四种特质也可以说是四种愿望。有强烈动机的人最好分院了。”分院帽似乎心情还不错，“我想你有选择的权力，毕竟你的情况挺特殊的。你身上有些特质还不明确，是因为你自己还没有想清楚要怎么对待另一段记忆。要我说，拉文克劳很适合现在的你，但对于你而言，没有什么是绝对的，你的未来比别人更难把握。不过，倘若你执意如此……我也不反对。毕竟你一直都是这样做的。”

阿不思没有想到自己会突然想落泪，分院帽絮絮叨叨一大段，最后有意无意的一句话让他心头仿佛卸下了一块大石，从火车上就开始的头痛似乎也缓解了些。他听见分院帽扬声喊出“格兰芬多”，立刻摘下帽子，给了哈利一个鼓励的眼神，转身走向金红色装饰的长桌。格兰芬多的学生欢呼着迎接他。他找了个空位坐下。

然后他听见在贾斯汀·芬列里之后，斯普劳特教授报出了一个名字：

“盖勒特·格林德沃！”

斯莱特林长桌上几乎是瞬间安静了，其他学院有些学生听说过的也立刻转头去看剩下的新生。于是寂静扩散到了整个大厅。所有人都牢牢盯着那群不知所措的新生，不论知情还是不知情。

从下车起就站在队伍末尾的男生动了，摘下了自己的斗篷帽子，让一头灿烂的金发流淌下来。他比其他新生都要高一截，海蓝色的眼睛里似乎没什么情绪。他分开人群向着分院帽走去，其他新生不自觉地给他让路。分院帽被他一手拽过，扣在头上。

分院帽沉默了相当长的时间，长得让人开始有些奇怪了。斯普劳特教授似乎犹豫着想上前看看。嗡嗡的议论声此起彼伏。罗恩正在悄悄和哈利讲自己从亚瑟·韦斯莱那里听到的前因后果。教师席上麦格教授的表情越发严肃。

“那就是说——斯莱特林！”

分院帽前半句似乎是还在和盖勒特谈话，显得有些模糊。然而它后半句几乎是吼出来的，足以让所有人听得一清二楚。斯莱特林长桌上出现了一幅诡异的情形，半数的人扬起饱含深意的笑容，还有半数的人表情略显僵硬。不过出于礼貌，他们还是都在鼓掌，至于其中有多少人是不情不愿——梅林知道。至于其他学院，掌声相当稀疏，主要是应付了事。盖勒特本人似乎是毫不在意，扫视一周，目光定在了格兰芬多长桌上。

阿不思和那双海蓝色的眼睛对视。

他确凿无疑地看出了其中冰冷的笑意。

“很好，罗恩，太好了！”珀西·韦斯莱越过哈利，用夸张的口吻说。罗恩几乎是摔在凳子上。哈利在旁边如释重负。

“说真的，”哈利悄悄和阿不思说，“我真担心我不能和你同一个学院，但看见罗恩紧张的样子，我觉得我都不算什么了。”

阿不思简单地点点头。他现在正逼着信息流横冲直撞的大脑将注意力转移到现实中来，即使他现在快要晕过去了。他几乎是机械地咽下甜食，让糖分挽回一点精力。

哈利正忙着填饱肚子，没有注意到他快要把脸埋进餐盘了。等阿不思能把头抬起来的时候，发现斯莱特林长桌上，盖勒特正看着他，表情有些奇怪。阿不思觉得自己仿佛找到了一种方法，能让大脑暂时“隔离”成不同的区域。所以他没有再和盖勒特对视，而是转向哈利他们。

对于大多数没有耽搁时间的人，用餐基本已经告一段落，因此重心转向了谈话。阿不思一边慢慢吃着牛排，一边应付着别人的问题。当他发觉话题转向家庭的时候，实在懒得再接受道歉，就凑到赫敏和珀西那里去了。

赫敏正在和珀西讨论变形术。阿不思听了一会儿权当放松，然后他坐回座位，抬头看向主宾席。奇洛依旧在头上裹着那可笑的大围巾，只是不知那下面是否依旧隐藏着伏地魔。不过只要上一堂黑魔法防御课，就足够让他知道奇洛是否已经需要用大蒜味来遮掩了。但奇怪之处在于，没有魔法石诱惑的时候他为什么还要来？总不可能是为了直接杀死哈利·波特吧？伏地魔应该会优先复活，而不是贸然出击暴露自己。

终于，在餐桌上所有食物都消失得干干净净后，麦格教授站了起来。表情一向严肃的女巫轻而易举地让大厅安静下来。

“新学期开始前，我需要向大家提出一些注意事项。”

“一年级新生注意，校园内的树林一律禁止学生进入。我们有些老班的学生也要好好记住这一点。”

麦格教授极为严厉的目光向韦斯莱双胞胎的方向扫了一眼。

“管理员费尔奇先生要我提醒大家，课间不要在走廊施魔法。”

“魁地奇球员的审核工作将在本学期第二周举行，有志者请和霍琦教授联系。”

“最后，”麦格教授的声音极为冷肃，几乎能让可怜的新生们打个哆嗦，“一年级新生必须注意，凡不愿遭遇意外、痛苦惨死者，不要进入四楼靠右边的走廊。”

阿不思没有看错。

没有任何一个老生笑了，即使是韦斯莱兄弟。他们都仿佛早就知道这条禁令，并且非常确信不是随意糊弄出来的借口。甚至有几个人的脸色变白了些，仿佛心有余悸。  
而奇洛的嘴角掠过了一丝极淡的狞笑。


	6. 医疗翼之夜

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 5 医疗翼之夜

“……这个孩子的灵魂……”

“……魔力暴动……太不稳定了……”

“……他的魔杖……”

阿不思仿佛沉在水面之下，没有窒息的感觉，只是那些声音都仿佛因为相隔一层不同的介质而模糊不清。他不知道自己是否睁开了眼睛，错乱的神经让他不再相信自己的感知。然后模糊交错的色块渐渐融合，化为深邃到如同深渊般的墨色。

这次他终于真正意义上地“睁开眼”，在灵魂的世界里。

灵魂魔法无论何时都是禁忌。极端如魂器的制作，这种疯狂的做法既血腥又暗含陷阱。当灵魂不完整时，“人”的概念其实也消失了，即便你是世界上最强大的巫师也是如此。你或许不会在意——毕竟真正这么做的人一般也不会在意自己是不是人，他们只是惧怕死亡，比任何懦夫都要害怕。

但这终究还是一个笑话，没有人能永远欺骗死神，从来都没有。

阿不思不知道自己这种情况算什么。他看着灵魂世界中的两条“光带”。自己踩着的要比另一条更短，短得多，大概是不到十分之一。但那条长光带有不少是灰色的。他尝试着回头看，隐约能看见一些年纪小时的画面，但越是往回越是模糊不清；近处如霍格沃茨专列上的情形，可谓“历历在目”。但他一步都不能往回走。

没有能够重来的过去。

“那么你算什么，平行世界吗？”他自言自语道。

另一条光带当然不会回答他，这里始终只有他一个人，也就是说，他始终是他自己，无论他多么不愿意承认。

既然如此，阿不思叹了口气，当务之急还是理清楚现有信息。

首先，他决定按主题来分类。鉴于初代黑魔王还是一只幼崽，他犹豫了一下还是将伏地魔和哈利放在了最前面。然后他沮丧地发现，尽管他对汤姆·里德尔的求学和求职过程还算清楚，可真正重点的内容——如何彻底干掉那个阴魂不散的家伙的方法并不在他能读取的范围内。那个预言虽然重要得如同命运的拐点，但同时它也完全符合预言的一贯风格：充满神棍气息而全无可操作性。

阿不思发觉自己叹气的次数有点多。

他对哈利一年级的遭遇倒是看得清楚，但同时他立即想起自己在晚宴上感受到的异常：四楼的走廊不像是临时的布置，更像是历史的一处偏差。也就是说这一点“经验”也不能算数了。至于之后……大部分都是灰暗的，零星的光亮信息很少，其中一段却让他脸色瞬间严肃起来。他似乎知道了一件哈利必须做的事：被伏地魔亲手杀死，而他没能看见具体原因。

相较之下，他对于自己的死亡方式到底是什么都不在意了。毕竟从现在来看，他在帮助哈利对抗伏地魔的过程中直接被死咒击中的可能性是最大的，没什么变数。

哈利“必须”死去？

无论从什么方面来说，他都不可能放任这件事情发生，即使没有另一世，出于这一世的友谊他也不能这么做。但他的信息是不完整的，因此希望是存在的。

他现在也只能用这个来安抚自己。差异，他想，这个世界和另一世是有差异的。这也是一种可能。

他需要做的还是尽可能锻炼哈利的能力，至少能增加胜算。

同时他也必须开始反推这个古怪信息的出发点：为什么？

“阿不思。”

当阿不思醒来时，医疗翼的天花板顿时映入眼帘。同时他迅速判断出现在是深夜，并且祈祷最好不是距离开学典礼几天后的深夜。

接着他听见了另一个人的呼吸声。那是一个没有丝毫掩饰的，甚至有些熟悉的气息。当判断出这种熟悉来源于何处时，阿不思心中一沉，但没有表现出来。他慢慢坐起身。病床对面的椅子上坐着那个拥有灿烂金发和海蓝眸子的少年。

“格林德沃先生。”阿不思靠在病床头，没有戴眼镜的他看上去和平常有些不一样。那双蔚蓝色的眸子中多了一丝锋锐，“现在应该是宵禁时间。在霍格沃茨，夜游是要扣学院分的。”

“那也要等他们抓到我。”少年懒洋洋地舒展了一下身体，堪称英俊的脸上不再是分院仪式上的面无表情，而是一种仿佛志在必得的笑意，“而且你知道我要来说什么。”

阿不思沉默了。

他没有想到会有人和自己一样跨越了两个世界的界限——更没有料到这个人会是盖勒特·格林德沃。无论对方的记忆是否完整，他最终都会是一个完全不可控的变数，就如同阿不思自己。

而自己刚刚梳理的、关于盖……格林德沃的记忆，相当杂乱，而不是简单的缺失，甚至他很难说到底有没有缺失。就好像那个阿不思在面对格林德沃的相关事宜时就会心绪浮动，凌乱的情绪也在一定程度上影响了现在的他。当他看着少年的海蓝色眼睛时，就会不自觉地……出现一些额外的情绪。

盖勒特只是看着他，仿佛深刻了解自己所能造成的影响。

“两年前我开始回忆起一些事，”他的语气介于漫不经心的闲聊和严肃的陈述之间，“一些……不太愉快的事。”

阿不思开始考虑是否要进行一些必要的防御动作，鉴于“不太愉快”这个词。但盖勒特只是稍稍勾起了嘴角，将手中阿不思的魔杖亮给他看了看。阿不思抿了抿唇，没有说话也没有再动作。

对阿不思的反应相当满意的少年笑容的幅度扩大了一些，继续说道：“每一次记忆恢复都会引起一定的反应——我建议你去练练大脑封闭术——我一直认为不止我一个人出现了这种状况，否则就是不平衡的。直到我收到霍格沃茨的通知书，那上面没有你的名字。最大的可能性就是，你也和我一样，重新来过。”

“也就是说，从来都只有你，和我站在同一高度，甚至是遭遇相同的奇迹。”盖勒特说出了这个结论。

阿不思沉默了一会儿，突然说道：“既然是平衡，那我应该站在你的对立面才对。”

盖勒特盯着他看了一会儿，突然嗤笑了一声：“阿尔，我想这次我有非常充足的把握，我的目标并没有违背你那崇高的道德准则。”

“比如操纵霍格沃茨校董会？”

盖勒特像是不耐烦似的挥挥手：“那只是我和我那亲爱的堂叔的较量，毫无价值的暂时盟友。我不会对你的霍格沃茨做什么的，即使你现在不是他的校长了。”

“是吗？”阿不思看上去十分平静，“那我希望你能尽快培养出对霍格沃茨的深厚感情，鉴于你曾经的母校德姆斯特朗的遭遇。”

一丝恼怒浮现在格林德沃眼底，不过只是一瞬间的事：“我至少要保证我应有的权利，而不是放任里查德这个蠢货将它夺走。既然弗兰茨说了家主之位是我的，那我就不必向里查德让步。”

“但你的终点只是格林德沃家族吗？”

格林德沃的表情瞬间变了。如果说方才他的恼怒还只是少年和友人的普通口角，现在他的表情则和他在分院仪式上面对全校师生时一样漠然如假面。阿不思这一次在说完后安静地和他对视，纷乱的思绪已经完全平息下来。

“阿尔，”这一次，依旧是格林德沃先开口。他的语调出乎意料的平静，甚至能听得出一丝柔和意味，即使他的表情没有任何变化，“你确定，要用还没有发生的事情来责难我吗？”

阿不思开始感到一种说不出的疲惫，但他还是回答：“事实上，它们已经发生过了。”

格林德沃沉默了。但随即他几乎是不带感情地快速说道：“从我开始恢复记忆开始，我从没有用过不可饶恕咒；我没有做过任何黑魔法实验；我没有使用任何超出巫师法律的手段来对付里查德即便他要比我过分得多。现在，阿不思，你告诉我，我为什么不值得你的信任？”

阿不思看着他的眼睛，看着海蓝色眸子里澎湃的情绪，看着那如夏日阳光般灿烂辉煌的少年。他听见自己慢慢地说道：“盖勒特，你很清楚，那是事实。”

他不再惧怕承认什么，因为他已经看过了自己犯下的那个巨大的，无可挽回的错误。他不可能欺骗自己那是未曾发生过的事，既然他已经确认自己也曾度过那样的一生。同理，他不可能对盖勒特·格林德沃曾经做过的事情视若无睹，天真地以为一切已经重置。

他曾经告诫自己要根据现实来判断，但即便如此，盖勒特也和自己一样，真正度过了一个多世纪的人生。这就是不可否认的现实。那些欺骗、流血、煽动、暴政，都是已经发生过的，没有半点折扣。

更何况他清清楚楚地看见了少年燃烧着的眼神——他不知道盖勒特记起了多少，也不知道那半个世纪的监禁是否让他真正意识到了自己的错误。毕竟连阿不思自己，在已知的记忆中也不曾停止过自我审视，一次又一次叩问自己是否真正能够坚持原则。那漫长的牢狱生活是让格林德沃越发偏激暴虐，还是终究逼着他向死者低头，都不是他能够知晓的。

他只知道格林德沃现阶段似乎还没有放弃劝说自己和他站在同一战线上，但这一次他绝不会像曾经那样毫不犹豫地跳进去了。

那是一片阿不思从来都没有看透过的，深海。


	7. 日常事项

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 6 日常事项

“你还好吧？”

“没事了。”阿不思在格兰芬多的长桌边坐下，向罗恩笑了笑。

“但我看见你拿回来一大堆魔药。”哈利担忧地说。

阿不思苦笑：“庞弗雷夫人坚持要这么做，否则就不肯放我回来。但我已经缺了四天课了。”

“那天我在火车上就看见你脸色不好。”一个女孩的声音插了进来。他们转头看向声音来源，发现是棕发小女巫赫敏·格兰杰。她看着阿不思继续问道，“你应该多休息一段时间的。我可以借你笔记。”

听到“笔记”两个字，哈利和罗恩的脸色都变了变。阿不思仿佛全然未觉般，向赫敏表达了感谢，并得到了称呼教名的许可。罗恩似乎在一边喃喃“可怜的阿不思”，被赫敏听到了。小女巫瞪了他一眼。

缺课其实还没有那些魔药可怕。阿不思在心中默默地想。巫师们的魔药从来都没有好味道的。以前他还以为是斯内普的恶趣味，现在斯拉格霍恩出品的魔药一样味道奇特。但他可不能放着哈利每天毫无警惕地呆在奇洛眼皮底下。

“我希望我不要落下太多。”吃完早饭，他们一起走向魔药学教室。看上去哈利和罗恩终于能够记住霍格沃茨的各种通道和楼梯了。路上阿不思适度地表达了一下自己的“担忧”。

“没事，这是我们的第一节魔药课。”哈利安慰他，“之前的课程……嗯，其实都不算很难，只是论文很难写。”

“或许我可以去问问赫敏，我觉得她人还是不错的。”阿不思其实注意到了之前他们的异样表情。不过他当时更惊讶地是一向热爱学习的赫敏居然会支持他多休息一些，而且他也不可能当时就转头问他们到底发生了什么。

哈利和罗恩的表情果然又变得相当精彩。在阿不思的追问之下，他们只能招供。原来，在变形课上，赫敏是格兰芬多中唯一一个让火柴出现了一点变化的人。哈利在写作业时遇到了点困难，最后拉着罗恩向赫敏请教了一下。赫敏向他们进行了相当详细的解释，并且再接再厉地敦促他们进行练习。

很难说谁更受折磨一些。好为人师的小女巫被他们的“懒惰”震惊了，而哈利他们则被赫敏严格的要求摧残得想哭。如果不是赫敏终于答应让他们参考论文，这种脆弱的“教学关系”很难再维持下去。

“哥们，只要你借了她的笔记，”罗恩环视一周，确认赫敏不在周围，这才对阿不思继续说下去，“她就有理由来检查你的学习进度啦。相信我，你不会喜欢这种感觉的。”  
言尽于此是因为魔药教室已经到了。斯拉格霍恩已经在那里等着他们。阿不思对他的印象仅仅停留在七十年代，那时他还在霍格沃茨教书，莉莉他们都是他的学生。他比记忆中不可避免地苍老了些，但看起来还是一样的油滑和快活。

一年级的魔药课是格兰芬多和斯莱特林合上的，因此阿不思很轻易地看见了那个比其他人要高一些的少年。两个学院的学生看起来已经继承了学长们流传下来的敌对气氛，而斯拉格霍恩对此视而不见，笑眯眯地仿佛根本没看见两个学院呈现出的明显界线。

斯拉格霍恩点完名之后，就开始对魔药这门学科进行简单的概述。平心而论，他的魔药学造诣无可置疑。但阿不思能轻松辨别他对不同人的不同态度。这种差别对待很巧妙但也很有效，至少斯拉格霍恩已经修炼到了炉火纯青的地步。大多数一年级学生还处在迷茫状态，但阿不思能很清楚地感受到斯拉格霍恩对自己近乎无视的态度，以及对救世主的热情。

哈利其实相当敏感。阿不思看见他因为斯拉格霍恩的一些话语皱了皱眉。他并不喜欢这样。他是期待被肯定，但他擅长感知别人的真实情绪，这是年少时的生活环境造成的。当斯拉格霍恩表现出对于罗恩的轻视时，哈利就决定不推崇这位老师了。

然后他们开始熬制疥疮药水。斯拉格霍恩让他们两人一组。阿不思没有想到他会被分到和格林德沃一组。两个学院的人数恰好都是奇数。

这真是……“绝妙”的搭配。

两个人在一种诡异的沉默状态中提前完成了布置的任务，整个过程无声但异乎寻常的默契。当他们把药剂放到斯拉格霍恩面前时，后者的眼睛简直是在放光。

“哦，看哪，各位。”他对格林德沃的态度原本就还不错，现在对阿不思的态度也十分亲切了，“格林德沃先生和邓布利多先生提前完成了任务！非常完美！格兰芬多和斯莱特林各加三分！”

阿不思眼角略微抽搐，抬头看了一眼格林德沃。格林德沃的表情也有些僵硬。因为两个学院的人都停下来用一种堪称诡异的眼神看着这对跨学院组合。然而就在这时，地下教室中突然冒出了一股酸性的绿色浓烟，并且发出一阵很响的咝咝声。纳威将西莫的坩埚烧掉了，锅里的药水都倒在地上。几秒钟内所有学生都站到了凳子上，而纳威则因为被泼到药水而哇哇乱叫。

“把他送到医疗翼去。”斯拉格霍恩对纳威的搭档西莫说。他对纳威的热情似乎已经消失了，在清理了地面后，他只是关切地询问了就在纳威一组边上的哈利是否有事。

“所以各位先生、小姐们，你们必须记住，魔药是一门精密的学科。”斯拉格霍恩验收完所有人的作品后总结道，“任何原料、工艺和顺序上的差错，都有可能带来恶劣的后果，隆巴顿先生已经向我们证明了这一点，他加入豪猪刺的时机错了（斯莱特林们发出了一阵哄笑，而格兰芬多对他们怒目而视）。那么，请大家预习下一节关于感冒药剂的配置，下课！”

他们顺着阶梯爬出地下教室，由于阿不思需要补上之前的进度，所以他们返回了格兰芬多的公共休息室。九月份天气不算冷，因此他们找了一个不靠壁炉的角落坐了下来。

“我不喜欢斯拉格霍恩，但我对魔药学感觉还不赖，有点像麻瓜的化学。”哈利在坐下之后说道。

“这是斯拉格霍恩的习惯。”罗恩哼了一声，看上去并不意外，“我听弗雷德他们说过，他就是这么个样，谁家有关系就对谁好。”

他们没有继续说下去，因为他们都很清楚斯拉格霍恩对哈利态度殷勤的原因。进校一周后哈利终于开始习惯他人的围观，同时坚定了自己讨厌马尔福的决心——他始终让哈利想起自己的表哥达力，也不知道马尔福家的小少爷对于哈利拿他和麻瓜做比较会不会脸色铁青。

“话说回来，阿不思你一定很有魔药天赋。”哈利转移了话题，“和格林德沃一组还能提前完成，说不定你是个魔药天才！”

阿不思的笑容有些微妙。不过他随即抓住了一个信息：“格林德沃……有什么不对吗？”

“他是德国人。”罗恩插话道，“我爸爸说德国那边对黑魔法的管理比我们松散得多。据说德姆斯特朗甚至有黑魔法课。”

“但你也说格林德沃是在英国出生长大的，不然怎么会有霍格沃茨的通知书？”哈利表达了自己的意见，“而且他还坚持要来霍格沃茨。”

“你居然会帮格林德沃辩护！”罗恩看上去有些不可置信，“他可是个斯莱特林！”

哈利心想幸好你不知道分院帽本来打算把我分到斯莱特林去：“但他和斯莱特林的人关系可不怎么样。”

罗恩不得不承认这一点。在斯莱特林的一年级中，格林德沃显然和马尔福关系不佳。而高年级虽然有些人的家族支持过他，但也只是在观望。他似乎也没有什么行动，和他关系稍微良好一些的只有他的室友布雷司·沙比尼。多数时间格林德沃只是一个人独来独往。

“好吧，我想他的魔药水平不错。”阿不思不得不把话题收回来，以免发展到学院冲突上去，“对了，把其他课的作业告诉我，我要去图书馆了。”

在接下来的一个星期，哈利不得不承认，如果说自己的朋友在魔药课上算是优秀的话，那么他在变形术上就是所向无敌。应当说，阿不思没有哪一门是弱项。他不仅轻松捡起了进度，更是频频为格兰芬多加分。

没有人怪他出风头，因为格林德沃已经用他漫不经心的态度给斯莱特林加了几乎相同数目的学院分。这让有志于学院杯的人都感到十分紧张。阿不思发现，格林德沃在和他夜谈之后，就一直保持这种疏离冷漠的态度，对于课程要求的任务从来都是尽快完成，然后就开始走神。他的魔力显然已经恢复到超越他年龄的水平，应对一年级的课程全无压力。阿不思自己也相差无几。

但还不够。阿不思看了一眼正在整理教案的奇洛教授，和其他人一起走出满是大蒜味的教室。他现在已经确定，伏地魔依旧在奇洛身上潜伏着。四楼走廊的具体情况依旧没有头绪。连韦斯莱双胞胎也没有真正进去过。据说一般人从四楼经过都会被直接传送到大门口，也不知道霍格沃茨的运行规律中为什么会有这一条。

但也有夜游过的高年级说，在四楼走廊听见过可怕的吼声。说这话的男生脸色相当不好看，看上去是被好好吓过一次。假借对霍格沃茨各类奇谈感兴趣的名号四处打听的阿不思只能就此放弃，回去帮哈利和罗恩解决作业（他们还是和赫敏闹崩了，尤其是有了阿不思这个学霸之后，赫敏从此只和阿不思说话或者讨论问题）。

条件太不充足了。阿不思一边帮哈利解释一个魔咒的施术手法一边想。至少他要确定，奇洛什么时候准备下手才行。

但是，格林德沃又想要什么？为什么他主动选择了对黑魔法管控更严的英国，而不是他更熟悉的德国？这完全是和里查德·格林德沃的斗争所需吗？

或许他真的……阿不思突然不想再往下想了。这个可能不是不存在，只是他一直认为可能性太小。但从目前来看，这反而是最有可能的解释。

暂时的盟友？

阿不思还是决定，先搞定奇洛再说。  



	8. 夜游

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 7 夜游

当阿不思为了奇洛的事情绞尽脑汁时，哈利即将面对一堂对他的未来产生决定性影响的课：飞行课。

飞行课由霍琦教授执教，她同时也是格兰芬多的院长。这门课程只在一年级开设，因此相对于其他教院长，她的工作其实要轻松很多。这也就意味着，她有更多精力能够用来管束这些闹腾的小狮子们——这可是相当有必要的。

当哈利被看上去怒气冲冲的麦格教授带走时，大多数格兰芬多的学生都万分沮丧，而斯莱特林的小蛇们则显得幸灾乐祸。

而当晚饭时哈利告诉了罗恩后续情况后，罗恩呆呆地望着他。他实在是太诧异、太震惊了。

“我下星期开始训练。”哈利说，“千万别和任何人说，伍德想保密呢。还有，阿不思，你怎么看上去一点都不奇怪？”

其实他心中也有些微妙的情绪。阿不思似乎对巫师界的一切接受起来特别快，相当自然地融入了这个新环境。当然，哈利也很喜欢霍格沃茨。只是他难免有些被朋友抛下的感觉。

阿不思微笑：“你们不知道吗？麦格校长是魁地奇狂热分子。她原来就是格兰芬多学院队的。她绝对不会放弃让格兰芬多拿魁地奇杯的机会的。”

“梅林啊，这真让人难以置信！”罗恩很难说哪个消息更让自己吃惊一点，“她看上去完全不像！”

整件事让哈利心情愉快，但阿不思很快发现自己又有问题需要解决了。奇洛显然会在魁地奇比赛中对哈利下手，但现在可没有一个斯内普来盯着他了。正当他为此头疼时，一个不速之客又来了。

“在吃最后一顿饭吗，波特？你什么时候乘火车返回麻瓜那里？”

决斗的邀请被发出了。阿不思在罗恩开口前将助手的名额抢了过来——他可不希望哈利因为一些莫名其妙的事情出事，尤其是在学校其他教师对奇洛并无防范的情况下，即便这个决斗很有可能是假的，他也要排除任何万一。

马尔福因为这个情形愣了一下，用一种审视的眼光看着阿不思，显然是在掂量这个对手的水平。但他似乎立即想到了什么，提出让克拉布做助手，并且确认奖品陈列室作为决斗地点。  
等到他走了之后，三个人面面相觑。

“伙计，你怎么知道的巫师决斗？”罗恩忍不住问道。

“图书馆。”阿不思轻描淡写地回答。

“对不起，打扰一下。”赫敏一直在旁听，现在终于忍不住了，当然她主要还是对阿不思说话，“夜里你绝对不能在学校乱逛！阿不思你是知道的！你怎么能和他们一起胡闹！”

“冷静、冷静。”阿不思在罗恩和赫敏吵起来之前先开口吸引注意力，“我们不会去的。”

罗恩愣住了，哈利有些迷惑：“可是，哦，我是说，我刚才已经答应了，我不能不去。”

“但是马尔福也不会去。”阿不思非常淡定地说道。

赫敏这下反应过来了：“我知道了！这是马尔福的诡计，他会通知费尔奇来抓你们。”

尽管非常不想承认，但理智告诉罗恩和哈利，马尔福有可能，不，是非常可能做出这种事来。如果他们真的中计的话，马尔福一定会笑死的。所以他们最后勉为其难地向一脸严肃的赫敏保证，自己绝对不会夜游导致格兰芬多有扣分的危险。

阿不思当然没有放弃夜游这项事业，也不准备劝说哈利和罗恩放弃——这是霍格沃茨的一大传统，并且根本不是格兰芬多的专利，其他三个学院同样如此。

只是就现阶段来说，他只能勉强自保，还不能保证哈利和罗恩不被巡逻的教授或是费尔奇发现。因此，他不得不怀着愧疚的心态一个人偷偷溜出了格兰芬多塔楼，向着四楼右侧的走廊走去。他已经问过了高年级学生，今晚的巡逻教授是斯普劳特教授和斯拉格霍恩教授，而费尔奇还在三楼守着呢，这简直是一个最好的机会。

四楼的走廊看起来和任何一条低层走廊一样，因为缺少窗户而黑沉沉的。阿不思犹豫了一下，低声念了一句“荧光闪烁”，照亮了一小片区域。

他首先要解决的是传送阵。阿不思相信，在多次教训后，教授们一定在大门口设置了警戒咒语，以求第一时间发现误入或试图进入四楼走廊的人。阿不思需要知道自己现阶段是否能对付这个传送咒，奇洛很有可能也在做相同的事情。就算他是教师，多次惊动警戒的话，也足以让麦格教授和其他人产生怀疑。

他仔细打量起走廊来。这条走廊附近只有空教室，也没有画像或是盔甲。被传送过许多次的韦斯莱兄弟告诉他，他们经过多次试验后发现，从拐角处开始走大概十米，就是传送点。于是阿不思在这条界线附近停了下来。正当他准备用几个小咒语试探一下时，一阵轻微的脚步声突然在他身后响起。他迅速退入一间空教室，并且祈祷来者不是奇洛。

脚步声很轻，不是成年人。阿不思判断了一下，稍稍舒了口气。如果是学生的话，解决起来就要容易许多。

但来者居然真的拐进了走廊，并且没有贸然前行。没过多久那人又折回来了，进了阿不思对面的空教室。阿不思心中略微一沉，他并没有听见再有人来，那么来者是想干什么。

不到五分钟那人从对面的教室出来了，在走廊上踱了两步，走到了阿不思的教室门口，轻轻敲了一下教室们。

阿不思没有立即回应，但他最后还是站了起来。格林德沃站在教室门口，还是一贯的漫不经心的样子：“看来我猜对了。”

阿不思示意他进来，格林德沃顺手一挥魔杖锁上了门。两个人在教室两头遥遥相望，阿不思开口问道：“你听到了？”

“是，所以我顺便去问了问今晚的教授是谁。奇洛有问题，我知道。”

阿不思对此倒是不奇怪。奇洛的异常显然有黑魔法的效果存在，而格林德沃拥有初代黑魔王的记忆，发现不对劲根本不是问题。

“四楼走廊是怎么回事？”格林德沃问道，“我看见那天你的表情了，和以前不一样，是不是？”

“是。但我不知道发生了什么。”阿不思轻声说道。

“你还是不相信我。”

“显然如此。”

格林德沃深吸了一口气，突然换了一个话题：“福克斯呢？”

阿不思这下倒是猝不及防，怔了一怔：“什么？”

格林德沃有些不耐烦了：“你那只凤凰呢？我知道它在这里。想要探查什么让它去就是了。”

不得不说，格林德沃提出了一条相当有建设性的思路。阿不思最后还是妥协了，召唤了福克斯。金红色的大鸟从虚空中出现，亲昵地蹭了蹭阿不思，然后对格林德沃怒目而视。格林德沃似乎自言自语了一句什么，以至于福克斯几乎要炸毛了。若不是被阿不思及时安抚了一下，她极有可能直接扑上去糊他一脸毛。

和自己的主人一样热爱甜食的凤凰轻巧地飞入空中，瞬间化为一团火焰消失了。阿不思犹豫了一下，抽出两张凳子，用了一个清理一新。格林德沃似是无声地笑了一下，走过来坐下，抽出一张空白羊皮纸。阿不思对他充分的准备表现出若有所思的神态：“你也有兴趣？”

格林德沃看了他一眼：“显然如此。”

阿不思不想理他。

没过多久福克斯就回来了。拥有闪现能力的她可以不受传送阵控制直接进入四楼走廊深处。阿不思用魔杖在羊皮纸上勾勒了几道简单的线条表示走廊，指着原本的走廊尽头问道：“这里有看守吗？”

福克斯点了点头。

“是不是三头犬？”

格林德沃吹了一声口哨：“真是难得，阿不思，你的学生很有想象力。”

得到肯定答复的阿不思没有感到一点轻松。三头犬如果不是海格的，那么必然需要别人来喂养它。以麦格教授的一贯风格，她绝对不会容忍这么一个高危生物长期居住在学校里。那么，又是谁在饲养它，又为了守卫什么？

“通道在三头犬之下？”

“魔鬼网？”

“飞行的钥匙？”

“变形的棋子？”

“魔药？”

福克斯一直在表示肯定，而阿不思的心情越来越沉重。完全相同的布置，但如果说前面的还有可能出自教授之手的话，最后的魔药推理显然不是斯拉格霍恩的风格。但是，这一世斯内普从来没有在霍格沃茨教过书，绝不可能参与到布置中来。

最关键的地方是——

“镜子？”

福克斯再次肯定。阿不思深吸了一口气，问出了那个最重要的问题：“只有你？”

福克斯表示否定，并且鸣叫了一声，在阿不思身上蹭了蹭。也就是说，她还在镜中看见了阿不思。

厄里斯魔镜。

可怕的重叠。

“你准备进去？”格林德沃看着阿不思。

“是，但不是今天。”他需要赶紧回去睡一觉，并且尽量不让哈利和罗恩发现异样。如果让哈利知道自己竟然一个人跑出来而不叫他们，哈利大概会一星期内不和他说话的。

格林德沃似乎还想说什么，但他最后没有开口。阿不思乐得如此，他现在还没有和格林德沃一起解决这件事情的打算。但是此刻教室里的气氛非常微妙，金发的少年似乎很想从那双蔚蓝色的眼睛里找到一些东西，但阿不思却避开了和他对视。

“晚安。”他最后只是说。

阿不思的动作僵硬了一瞬，轻轻回了一句晚安。然后他打开门，迅速地隐没在城堡的阴影中。而福克斯早就在一声轻微的火焰爆鸣中消失了。


	9. 在高塔、在地窖

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 8 在高塔、在地窖

当你和某人共同经历了某个事件后，你们之间就不能不产生好感，而打昏一个十二英尺高的巨怪就是一个这样的事件。

赫敏自从哈利他们将她从庞大的巨怪手里救出来之后，对于违反校规就不是那么在意了，这就使她可爱多了。当然，她还是不肯让哈利和罗恩“参考”她的论文，只是每次都会在他们完成后进行“检查”。对于被伍德强迫抓紧每分每秒进行魁地奇训练的哈利来说，这已经是万幸了。因为阿不思为了给他们准备圣诞礼物，去给奇洛做助教，没有空闲时间来辅导他们。

这件事情是由善良的斯普劳特教授提出来的。由于阿不思是在孤儿院长大，他的全部学费都来自助学金，包括他的其它用度。而阿不思的成绩也是各位教授都看在眼中的。当庞弗雷夫人在教工休息室表达了自己对奇洛身体状况的担忧后，斯普劳特教授突然想到了一个主意。

“奎里纳斯，你或许需要一个助教。”和蔼的獾院院长建议道，“你看上去真的不太好。”

奇洛当然不想要一个可能会碍手碍脚的家伙，尤其在于他还是一个该死的格兰芬多。但斯普劳特不仅是从对同事的关心出发，也是出于对一位自己喜爱的学生的关怀。这使得奇洛很难在保持自己一贯形象的同时拒绝这个提议。

而当他因为被三头犬咬伤而不得不修养时，这个建议听上去就更加合理了。代课的弗立维没有精力帮他改全校学生的黑魔法防御术作业，于是阿不思正式开始帮助奇洛整理教具、打理办公室以及其他琐碎的事项。有时候他也会帮助批改一年级的作业。

奇洛正在考虑，是不是最后顺手把这个将来可能成为威胁的格兰芬多干掉。

与他的强压怒火相比，阿不思的心情相当愉快。他简直不能更感激斯普劳特教授了。万圣节他没能阻止奇洛把巨怪放进校园，后来却发觉奇洛差点被三头犬咬断腿。顺理成章，奇洛没能去观看哈利的第一场魁地奇比赛，自然没能给他的光轮2000施恶咒。

他现在随时准备去四楼走廊探索，鉴于奇洛已经帮他消除了一个超出他当前能力范围的传送阵。顺带从奇洛那里赚的外快也让阿不思十分满意。

阿不思当然想过是否要直接向麦格教授揭发奇洛，退一步讲，透露一些疑点给三人组。但由于奇洛现阶段根本没有任何留下马脚的动作，他手上也就没有具有说服力的证据。而透露给哈利他们是一件风险很大的事情。如果哈利相信固然会对奇洛提高警惕，但同时，他们难免会策划一些试探或是监视活动。可是以三人组现在的水平，不被奇洛发现才怪。万一打草惊蛇，那就得不偿失了。

说到夜游这件事，尽管有赫敏的强烈反对，但在韦斯莱双胞胎的怂恿之下，三个男孩还是在他们的带领下进行了一次夜游活动。不过他们没有去四楼转悠，而是到厨房溜达了一圈，得到了家养小精灵的盛情款待。这一顿夜宵让男孩们相当满意，算是不虚此行。

斯莱特林的公共休息室在湖底，这对于盖勒特·格林德沃而言不是一个秘密，即便是在入校之前。

他对于霍格沃茨的分院制度一直兴致缺缺，当然他还是好好看了看所谓四个学院的特质。最后被分到斯莱特林基本上是在意料之中，毕竟他从来都坦然承认自己的野心。

哦，野心。当他走向那张气氛诡异的长桌时，他在心中冷笑了一声。被关押了几十年后重获自由的感觉还不错，和自由一同回归的还有曾经的疯狂和孤傲。他将目光投向金红色的长桌，和一双蔚蓝的眸子对视。男孩眼中有自己不曾意识到的复杂情绪，同时也唤醒了他的一些记忆。已经习惯了处理这种突如其来的记忆觉醒的少年没有表现出异常，只是不着痕迹地揉了揉额角，安安稳稳地吃完了晚饭。等到回到宿舍后，从行李中取出一支魔药，仰头灌了下去。

“没事吧？”同宿舍的布雷司·沙比尼挑眉问了一句。

“没事。”盖勒特轻描淡写地回答道。沙比尼家和他有一些合作关系，还算友好。他的症状也完全可以用别的病症来遮掩，并不会产生威胁。

不过那天晚上他还是失眠了，因为一些类似于悔恨的情绪令他十分不舒服。在翻来覆去多次后他终于不情不愿地承认那些情感是真的，同时意识到这种情感恐怕会随着时间的推移越来越明显。见鬼，他心想，这可不是一个令人感到愉快的结论。然后那双蔚蓝色眸子里的复杂情绪又攥住了他。

就像给鹰头马身有翼兽套上辔头，可是这种荒谬的事情居然成功了。

“院长说，让你去一下他的办公室。”马尔福像是从牙缝里挤出的这句话，然后就匆匆走开了。

盖勒特对于这种敌视视若无睹，合上手中那本书，随手放在了一边的书架上。看着他走向公共休息室的出口，马尔福将目光转向那本黑沉沉的厚书，眼神闪烁了一下。

“德拉科，我建议你不要轻举妄动。”

马尔福哼了一声，转身没好气地对沙比尼说：“我还没有那么笨。”

他当然知道格林德沃非常难对付，说不定早就在上面设了一个禁制或是别的咒语，不一定强力，但足以让某个傻瓜出丑。这种看似无伤大雅的事情却足够亮明态度，也是一种示威方式。  
相对来说马尔福家和里查德·格林德沃的关系要紧密一些，这也反映在马尔福最后在那次校董会议上投了反对票。但事实上，卢修斯在开学前曾经叮嘱过德拉科不要贸然和小格林德沃为敌，最好保持互不干涉的状态。德拉科觉得自己勉强算是做到了这一点，尽管有时他确实对盖勒特十分不爽。

沙比尼也只是随口提醒他一句，毕竟他和德拉科还算认识得比较早，相处得也还融洽。当然这种关系有时也可以很淡薄。他看这件事算是过去了，就问道：“院长找他什么事你知道吗？”

“好像是他要搞个实验室。”马尔福的心情显然依旧不好，“他要做魔药实验。”

沙比尼点点头：“我好像听他提过。对了，下次的鼻涕虫俱乐部聚会人员有变动吗？”

“没有，波特和邓布利多都拒绝了。”马尔福嗤笑一声，“这样最好。”

沙比尼听到后一个名字露出了一点若有所思的表情，不过马尔福没注意，走回自己的宿舍了。他在公共休息室中等了几分钟，转身也向外面走去。出了公共休息室他转向地下教室，果然在魔药教室旁边走廊的一个空教室找到了盖勒特。

他在门上敲了两下，似乎正在沉思的人抬头看着他，完全没有被吓到的意思，显然已经发觉他来了。盖勒特有些漠然地说：“什么事？”

沙比尼这几个月已经习惯了室友的态度，并没有当做冒犯，自己找了张椅子坐下：“我妈妈请你去我们家拜访，在圣诞假期。”

这次盖勒特有些诧异地看着他。沙比尼则露出一个标准的社交微笑：“反正我们家只有两个人，妈妈希望能热闹一点，毕竟是圣诞节。”

盖勒特的表情已经恢复了平静：“只是如此？”他当然知道，那位在巫师界声名远扬的女巫不久前刚死了第若干任丈夫，然而还有数不清的追求者围着她转，找一个人一块过圣诞不过是她一个笑容的功夫。

“还有那些和魔导物品相关的合作协议，具体合同细节还要再落实一下。”

盖勒特沉默了一下，随即道：“明智的决定。”

沙比尼仍然保持微笑：“希望如此。”其实他心里一点底气都没有，唯一的支持就是母亲一向的敏锐直觉。

沙比尼走后盖勒特没有继续之前的实验，而是一挥魔杖灭了坩埚下面的火苗。这个邀请意义十分深刻，意味着沙比尼家在魔导物品产业上全面倒向他。他现在对那位女巫的重视程度提高不少，不是随便哪个人都有这种魄力的。

但他的另一半思维一直在空转——准确地说并非如此，但盖勒特不认为它思考的问题对现阶段有很重要的意义。别自欺欺人了。那个思维在嘲笑他。如果你不正视这个问题，你迟早会让自己后悔。

其实他本可以尽力拉拢斯莱特林乃至整个霍格沃茨的人，就像当初他在欧洲做过的那样。可现在的事实是他和学院里大半的人关系都不怎么样，连伪装都懒得做。

因为你现在已经知道自己错了。“空转”的思维得出了结论。

盖勒特把玩着手中那根松木魔杖，杖芯是龙的心弦。这也是他的命定魔杖，在格里戈维奇手中买来。当初弗兰茨带着他到了德国，当着所有格林德沃的面宣布他是继承人，然后带着他去买了魔杖。据说这根魔杖等了很久很久，终于等来了自己的主人。

你知道你最想要的不是这个。

他还记得里查德当时眼中燃烧着的暴怒，但是年老的家主乖戾而暴躁，并没有因为迟暮而丧失对家族的控制力。他在生前贯彻了自己的意志，几乎是用讥嘲的口吻向里查德宣布一项项根本不曾和他讨论过的决定。盖勒特站在他身边，表情漠然。然后他稳稳地接过了象征家主地位的信物。

你不能再失去他了，那会彻底摧毁你的灵魂。

接下来是两年的争斗、谈判和时不时的刺杀。他发挥了自己曾经的手腕和技巧，渐渐能够和里查德分庭抗礼。只是他总是下意识地在一些地方收敛自己的戾气，动起手来也“温柔”许多。哦，他还学会用“是否残忍”来界定咒语了。

他也需要你的帮助。

盖勒特从坐着的桌子上跳下来，快步走了出去。梅林在上，让那些烂摊子见鬼去吧。阿不思·邓布利多从来就是这样，他才是那个提出“为了更伟大的利益”的人，尤其热衷于牺牲自己。


	10. 圣诞前奏曲

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 9 圣诞前奏曲

自从进入十一月后，天气就越来越冷了。当阿不思夜里爬起来时，他亲身验证了这一点。感谢伍德对魁地奇的狂热，哈利每次训练完之后都会精疲力竭，夜里的睡眠质量相当高。这在某种程度上降低了阿不思夜游被发现的风险，他只要把自己的被子稍稍摆弄一下，就可以确保隔了一张床的罗恩夜里看不出异样。

他给自己加了一个保暖咒，不过并不能确保它的效力足够长。溜出公共休息室的时候胖妇人似乎喃喃了一句，但没有睁开眼睛。但愿回来的时候她能醒过来，不至于让自己提高嗓音叫醒她。

奇洛在圣诞节假期前都没有空闲和体力去寻找通过三头犬的方法，他的伤比想象中的更严重，毕竟这一回他是在毫无预料的情况下单独面对这只可怕的大家伙。

从格兰芬多的塔楼到四楼的走廊花了大概一刻钟，这还是在他对霍格沃茨的各种密道十分熟悉的前提下，才让他成功地避开了费尔奇和巡夜的教授。等到他进入了四楼走廊他才松了一口气。教授们并不知道奇洛在万圣节解除了四楼的传送阵，他们依旧按照以往的习惯直接到大门口去逮人，而在经过四楼时，甚至懒得看一眼。

第一关是三头犬，这是一个知道了窍门后就失去了所有难度的关卡。他轻声道：“福克斯。”

凤凰停落在他肩膀上，温柔地蹭了蹭他的脸。他摸了摸她的喙，低声道：“阿拉霍洞开！”

门开了，他快步进去并立即将门关上，几乎是在同一瞬间，低沉的犬吠声仿佛是在他耳边响起，提示着他近在咫尺的危险。也几乎是在同一瞬间，福克斯吟唱起来，声音美妙动人。这名副其实的天籁让三头犬眼皮打架，摇摇晃晃地倒了下去。

阿不思示意福克斯不要停下来，点亮杖尖，开始四处探查。最后他确定，三头犬是有人照料的，因为房间里没有排泄物和残留的食物，显得十分干净。最大的可能，就是有家养小精灵在照顾它。

这实际上不是一个很好的消息，因为直到现在，阿不思还是不知道这里是由谁布置的。一方面，外面的传送阵原理和飞路网有些类似，缺点是需要大量魔力维持运转，且架设时工序繁复。阿不思推测它的魔力来源应当就是霍格沃茨。城堡本身就拥有庞大的魔法阵列群，由四巨头亲自设计，有自己的魔力来源。架设阵列的人应该是做了一个小小的改动，分出了一条魔力支流给传送阵。

但正如阿不思对于居然有人指示家养小精灵在霍格沃茨里养一头三头犬感到惊疑，能对霍格沃茨做手脚更令他感到危险。这意味着架设者对霍格沃茨相当熟悉，并且有足够的时间来摸索城堡的魔力流向。其实这些条件最有可能指向的，是某位霍格沃茨的教师。

但这里不会有更多的线索了，所以他拉开活板门，深吸了一口气，跳了下去。

很好，植物。他在魔鬼网缠上来之前挥动魔杖，火焰使植物快速退却。这个关卡其实也比较温柔了，前提是反应够快，否则就会被缠住手腕和脖子，那时候就只能指望无声无杖咒了。不过对于阿不思来说，他也可以在无视福克斯的鄙视的情况下，让凤凰吐些火焰出来，效果是一样的。

接下来这个关卡显然更适合哈利。阿不思在踏入房间前心想。他对魁地奇的兴趣止于观看比赛。不过他又想起来，似乎奇洛在上学时，也不是很擅长飞行。这让他的嘴角抽了抽。不过他随即皱起了眉头。

一大群钥匙在房间上空飞舞，但其中一把显得萎靡不堪，根本跟不上其他同伴的速度。这使得他较为轻松地抓住了它。到手之后钥匙的样子证明了他的想法：有人来过了，并且已经抓住过这把钥匙，通过了这一关。

他的第一个反应是奇洛，但奇洛还在医疗翼，这是由庞弗雷夫人证实的，她今天下午还让阿不思帮忙换药来着。奇洛现在应该还不知道有人和自己的目的相同，他应该不会冒着被三头犬咬死的危险加快脚步。

另外一种可能……阿不思忍不住露出了一个相当纠结的表情。但愿不是他想的那样。

“晚上好，阿不思。”

他就知道。阿不思面无表情地看着门后金发少年。好吧，也不算太糟糕，总比面对奇洛版黑魔王要好，可没人给他用过血缘魔法。

“晚上好。”他尽量平和地开口，“不过，格林德沃先生，我很好奇你是怎么通过三头犬的。”

盖勒特的笑容似乎扩大了一些：“也许我可以将其视为你对我的知识广博程度的赞赏？”

阿不思觉得自己似乎被哽了一下：“……随你。”

“事实上我对这座城堡充满了兴趣——”盖勒特转向他们面前的棋盘，挥手示意，“她比德姆斯特朗死板的石头们要有趣得多。变化的楼梯和通道、幽灵、盔甲和画像、密室与传说……充满生机又富有历史积淀。”

“你是在向我证明你不会炸了她吗？”

这一次是盖勒特被哽了一下，有些恼怒地瞪了他一眼。阿不思安之若素。

“好吧，我猜到你打算今晚动手，所以先来了。”最后盖勒特耸了耸肩，“那么，一块下盘巫师棋如何？”

阿不思没有再追问他是如何猜到的，他只是深深地看了一眼少年，就转身走向棋盘。盖勒特海蓝色的眸子闪了闪，快步跟了上去。当他们走到黑白交界的时候，阿不思开口了：“我承认，在这方面，你的水平要比我高一些。”

盖勒特想起某些片段，点了点头，用一种相当愉快的口吻说道：“那么，你来当国王吧，我代替主教。”

被他提到的两个棋子背对立即转身，背对着白棋离开棋盘。他们站到空出来的位置上，开始这盘不同寻常的巫师棋。盖勒特指挥着黑棋作战，由阿不思扮演的国王没有遇到过一次危险。他看着金发的少年排兵布阵，每一句命令都清晰稳定，不论是吃棋还是放弃都一样从容。当盖勒特牺牲了一个城堡、一个骑士和黑棋的王后彻底封死了白国王，他的声音中才多了一丝胜利的愉悦：“将军。”

白国王摘下头上的王冠，扔在盖勒特脚下。

“如果你总是把国王当成骑士，”当他们走向那扇门时，阿不思听见盖勒特在他耳边轻声说道，“那这盘棋最好的结局，也只是两败俱伤。”

门后的巨怪很恶心，也不太好对付。不过盖勒特提供了隐形衣。

“估计再用几次就没用了。”他无所谓的晃了晃手中的衣物，“凑合着用吧。”

阿不思不知道他是否还执着于死亡圣器，不过目前他手上握着的不是老魔杖，那么老魔杖大概还在格里戈维奇手上。但他决定不贸然透露真正的隐形衣在波特们手中。

他们披着隐形衣小心地经过巨怪。盖勒特的混淆咒用得不错。然后他们被火焰困在了房间内。七个魔药瓶子在等着他们。

“你猜这是谁的字迹？”盖勒特拿起桌上的羊皮纸。

阿不思走过去看。羊皮纸显得有些旧了，墨水也有些微褪色，看上去有些年头。他先扫了一眼内容，发觉是记忆中的逻辑推理，就转而开始观察字迹。

“我没有印象。”他最后淡淡地说。

盖勒特端详了一会儿，用左手抽出自己的魔杖，开始在空中书写，杖尖在空气中留下金色的痕迹。阿不思抬头看着那和印象中并不相似的字迹，突然反应过来：“这是左手的字迹。”

“是。”盖勒特一挥魔杖驱散那些自己抄写的字迹，“那你推出答案了吗？”

阿不思没有直接回答他，而是拿起了最小的瓶子。它显然不仅仅够一个人的分量。这是到现在他发现的除了传送阵外的第二个区别。

“够两个人的分量，显然。”盖勒特的语气依旧保持轻快，“那么你在犹豫什么？”

“因为我不知道，我不知道接下来有什么，我也不知道我能不能信任你。”阿不思的语气始终是这么平淡，“这个世界确实有些不一样，但我觉得有人在试图让它更像原来的世界一些，可我不知道他为什么要这么做。”

也不知道这是不是你的计划的一部分。

盖勒特没有说话。阿不思其实也不曾希望从他这里得到什么保证，因为他自己都不知道现在这种疑虑的意义是什么。所以他拧开瓶盖，喝了一口。

仿佛是一口冰水，他不由自主地抖了一下。盖勒特从他手中拿过瓶子，也喝了一口，跟着他一起走向火焰。

最后的房间里，只有一面镜子。

厄里斯魔镜。

“你还是准备让救世主来这里逛一圈吗？”返回的路上，盖勒特和阿不思一起修复关卡时，前者问了一句，“我猜这些关卡本来是你给他准备的吧？”

“不能让奇洛发现异常。”阿不思相当简洁地回答，只是有些答非所问，不过盖勒特没有在意这件事，而是挥动魔杖开始修复破损的棋子。

然后他们就没有再交流，也没有询问对方到底在厄里斯魔镜里看到了什么。修复工作对于他们现在的魔力水平来说有点吃力，尤其是巫师棋的部分，那已经是高级变形术的范畴了。虽然阿不思相当擅长变形，但也受限于魔力总量不足。最后他们只能勉强修复一下棋子的外观，然后等待它们自行吸收魔力修复自己。

“你需要一个冥想盆。”当他们站在魔鬼网的关卡前时，盖勒特说。

阿不思没有立即回答。现在他的口袋里装着一支水晶瓶，里面有一段记忆。这是厄里斯魔镜里藏着的东西，而不是他所预计的魔法石。

“圣诞节来格林德沃庄园如何？”盖勒特向他微微鞠躬，动作有些玩笑意味，但那双海蓝色的眸子紧紧盯着那双蔚蓝色的，“这是一个诚挚的邀请。”

阿不思攥紧了口袋中的瓶子。

“好。”


	11. 礼物

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 10 礼物

圣诞节假期即将开始，阿不思计算了一下这段时间自己积攒下来的零零碎碎的钱，借用了哈利的海德薇邮购了一些小礼物。当他为三人组选完礼物之后，一个念头冒了出来。他盯着那张商品名录发呆，过了一刻钟后，没有再选别的，直接把它叠了起来。

十二月中旬的一天早晨，霍格沃茨学校从梦中醒来，发现四下里覆盖着好几尺厚的积雪，湖面结着硬邦邦的冰。韦斯莱孪生兄弟受到了惩罚，因为他们给几只雪球施了魔法，让它们追着奇洛到处跑，砸在他的缠头巾后面。这让围观的学生都哈哈大笑起来，而阿不思在大笑之余不禁有些怀疑，双胞胎是否发现了什么。

上周霍琦教授来登记留校名单时，哈利和阿不思都在上面签了名。哈利一点都不为自己感到难过，对马尔福的挑衅也不理不睬。马尔福并不了解他在女贞路的日子是什么样的，所以也难以理解他对于在霍格沃茨过圣诞的热情高涨。而当哈利询问阿不思时，后者相当轻松地表示，孤儿院的伙食可不怎么样。

“不会饿，但没有甜点。”阿不思耸了耸肩，“不能再要求高了。”

罗恩和他的哥哥们也打算留下来，因为韦斯莱夫妇要去罗马尼亚看望查理，他在那里研究龙。这令哈利感到很开心。他想这大概是自己这辈子过得最好的圣诞节了。

阿不思选择留校是有原因的。他答应了盖勒特的邀请，但如果他回孤儿院的话，从往年经验来看，势必陷入各种各样的募捐活动包围中。而倘若他呆在霍格沃茨，只要他找个借口就能从密道溜去霍格莫德，再从那里去格林德沃庄园。

他的烦心事可真不少。阿不思心想。魔药课上他总是被斯拉格霍恩分到和盖勒特一组，因为其他人根本没法跟上盖勒特的节奏。或许赫敏勉强可以做到，但是阿不思劝说小女巫和纳威一组，以避免更多事故的发生。无论如何斯拉格霍恩都比斯内普要和蔼得多，因此哈利对魔药的兴趣没有受到打击，但纳威大概是天生不擅长魔药，和老师是谁没有很大关系。所以他的魔药课总是安静无声的，除了递东西的请求外没有别的。

他对于斯拉格霍恩的鼻涕虫俱乐部持谨慎态度，而哈利对此也兴致缺缺，所以他用一种委婉的语气向魔药教授表达了自己和哈利的态度，以不愿和马尔福打交道为借口。哦，真抱歉，又拿他做挡箭牌了。

放假后，公共休息室里经常只剩下他们三个，韦斯莱双胞胎更喜欢在城堡里探险，而珀西似乎对一个别的学院的女生有了好感——阿不思暂时没和别人说这事。

罗恩开始教哈利下巫师棋，巫师棋和麻瓜棋的区别在于前者的棋子都是活的，所以使人感觉更像是在指挥军队。当然，阿不思已经看过一盘更加生动的“战争”了。

哈利被西莫的棋子吵得头昏脑胀，他头一次知道棋子还会对棋手指手画脚。他后来把位子让给了阿不思。阿不思对那些棋子的吵闹充耳不闻，实在不行就给它们上了一个静音咒。

“嘿，我说，”罗恩最后忍不住说，“虽然你的静音咒很有效，但是巫师棋的乐趣有很大一部分来自听它们聊天。”

哈利部分赞同罗恩的观点，只要棋子们不总是嘲笑他的水平，它们还是很有意思的。

“圣诞节快乐。”圣诞节早上，哈利摸索着下了床，给自己套上晨衣。这时罗恩睡眼惺忪地说。

“也祝你快乐。”哈利说，“哦，我从来没想到过我会有这么多礼物！”

尽管他预先已经知道阿不思要给自己送礼物，但看到他给自己的一个精致的笔记本时还是很开心。他给阿不思的礼物是由赫敏提供的建议——一本书，《变形术的奇迹》，有令他望而生畏的厚度。说到这，他转头看了一眼阿不思的床，已经空了，阿不思总是起得最早的那个。

“嗯，谢谢你的口琴。”罗恩已经拆到了哈利的礼物，“让我看看阿不思送了我什么。”

哈利探身过去看，发现罗恩正瞪着自己手中的魔法闹钟发呆。

“也许他想提醒你，什么时候该交论文了。”哈利忍着笑说。

“这个应该给赫敏。”罗恩有些没有底气地说，“——哦，好吧，我可能用得上它，我是说，偶尔。”

德思礼家给了哈利一枚五十便士的硬币，让罗恩非常着迷，于是哈利立即转送给了他。然后他们一起拆了韦斯莱夫人的毛衣和软糖，还有赫敏的巧克力。还有最后一个盒子，哈利把它拿起来摸了摸，分量很轻。他把盒子打开。

某种像液体一样的、银灰色的东西簌簌地滑落在地板上，聚成一堆，闪闪发亮。罗恩倒抽了一口冷气。

这是一件真正的隐形衣，让罗恩大为艳羡。不过他们随即在其中找到了一张纸条。

那上面是一种极为严谨的字体，写着下面几行字：

亲爱的哈利·波特先生  
这是属于波特家族的东西  
现在它物归原主了  
衷心祝你圣诞快乐

你诚挚的

米勒娃·麦格

“梅林啊，这是麦格校长给你的！”罗恩低声感叹道。

哈利瞪着纸条发呆，过了一会儿他轻声说：“属于波特家……也就是说，这是我爸爸的？”

罗恩点了点头：“我听说波特家也是一个很古老的家族，这大概是你们的……呃，传家宝之类的。”

隐形衣有多珍贵哈利一点都不在乎，关键在于这是一件曾经属于父亲的东西。从麦格教授的简短叙述中他早已知晓自己的父母并不是德思礼口中的纨绔子弟，来自他们的任何信息都弥足珍贵。所以他小心地把隐形衣收进盒子，放进了自己的箱子。

他们下楼找到了阿不思，显然他为了不吵醒他们把自己的礼物带到楼下来拆。看起来他的礼物和哈利的数目差不多，不过韦斯莱兄弟似乎正在大笑，而阿不思的脸有点红。

赫敏给阿不思的同样是书，不过是有关魔药的；还有韦斯莱夫人的毛衣和奶糖，毛衣是金红色；然后是——

“这些是什么？贺卡？”哈利疑惑地说，而双胞胎笑得更大声了。

“我亲爱的阿不思——”

“你的魅力简直无人可挡——”

“哦，亲爱的——”他们最后合奏道，“你拥有世界上最蓝的眼睛~”

“够了。”阿不思看上去相当无奈，有点哭笑不得的意思，“蓝眼睛的不止我一个，别总笑话我好吗？

原来阿不思收到了一张拉文克劳二年级女生的贺卡，随手放在一边却被乔治随手拿起来看了一眼。“世界上最蓝的眼睛”就出自其中。这让哈利和罗恩的表情都相当古怪。

阿不思的个子在同龄人中也算高挑，笑起来的时候相当温柔可亲，而他在各个科目上的优异表现也是有目共睹的。拉文克劳的那位女生直截了当地表达了自己对阿不思的好感，并热烈称赞了他的蔚蓝色眼睛。

“我以为拉文克劳的女生不会这么热情。”罗恩喃喃道，“嘿，伙计，你是怎么认识她的？”

“呃……我好像和她讨论过一次变形术作业？在图书馆，对，我想起来了。”阿不思仔细想了想，得出了这个结论，“可是只有那一次，之后我就没单独遇见过她。”

罗恩对阿不思和她讨论了什么完全没有兴趣，不过他鼓励阿不思把这段关系发展一下。阿不思听完他说的话之后露出了一个极为微妙的表情。这时哈利犹豫地问道：“阿不思，我是说，这也是你收到的礼物吗？”

他们这才发觉阿不思之前似乎一直在看一本书，准确地说是两本才对，不过其中一本是字典。哈利拿起那本字典，忍不住惊呼：“德文字典？谁会送这种东西？”

几个人面面相觑了一会儿，转向阿不思，发觉后者的表情比之前他们拿贺卡开玩笑时还要不自然。

“我记得，我们学校只有一个人是德国人。”罗恩有些艰难地开口。

“不，或许是有人——呃，怎么说呢，好吧。”哈利纠结了半天发觉自己找不出一个其他的可能性，至少暂时找不到，“如果真的是那个人，他也要算英国人才对。”

双胞胎各自挑起了一边嘴角，看上去就是在照镜子。

阿不思最后叹了口气：“是盖勒特·格林德沃。这是一本德文的炼金教科书。”

“哦，乔治。”

“哦，弗雷德。”

“我们见证了一段跨学院的友谊~”

“格兰芬多和斯莱特林~”

这时候珀西刚好推门进来，兴奋的双胞胎硬是让他套上了毛衣，将珀西抬着推出了房间，同时留给他们一个“待会再审问”的眼神。哈利和罗恩全程面无表情，看着他们把珀西带走，然后再面无表情地转回来。

“我想我刚才听见了格林德沃的名字。”

“很遗憾，我也是。”

“这真是不可思议。”

“我也这么认为。”

阿不思觉得自己有点头痛。不过他还是努力向他们解释自己完全没有预料到格林德沃会给自己送礼物，自己也没有送礼物给他。事实上，他们在公开情况下的见面只有吃饭时间和两个学院一起上的课程。最后哈利和罗恩只能判断，应该是格林德沃和阿不思在魔药课上的合作带来了这份礼物。至于为什么是炼金而不是魔药，只能说明是格林德沃的个人爱好。

最关键的地方在于这本书上写满了各种各样的批注，同样全部是德文。哈利和罗恩认为这是格林德沃的长辈留下的。阿不思没有告诉他们自己确信这都是盖勒特的字迹。

“也就是说，你要先学德语，才能看懂这本书？”哈利最后忍不住问道。

“大概是这样。”阿不思苦笑着点头。

“好吧，斯莱特林果然很……”罗恩突然发觉自己没有形容词了。格林德沃送给阿不思的礼物其实可以说是很用心了，甚至可以说，他送礼物这个举动就已经很让人惊讶。阿不思出身孤儿院现在大家基本上都知道，部分标榜纯血的斯莱特林们都对他没有好脸色，就像他们面对赫敏一样，其他斯莱特林也选择性无视阿不思的成绩。

“罗恩，他确实和其他斯莱特林不一样。”哈利最后说。

是不一样。阿不思心想。初代黑魔王什么的，他可比这群小蛇们可怕多了。


	12. 尼可·勒梅的魔法石

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 11 尼可·勒梅的魔法石

他有整整一个白天的空闲时间。

阿不思在一条通向霍格莫德的地道中走着。他没有带很多东西，除了几张羊皮纸和那支装有记忆的水晶瓶，就只有一个巫师棋里的白色国王。

是的，盖勒特随圣诞礼物给他寄了一个门钥匙，就是这个白国王。落点应当是格林德沃庄园，也有可能是别的地方。用门钥匙总是易于掩藏目的地。

当他站在霍格莫德的雪地上时天色还是灰蒙蒙的，不过还没开始下雪。街上相当冷清，毕竟店主们也要回家过圣诞，而采购的人群在节前就囤积了大量物资。阿不思向远处的猪头酒吧望了一眼，蔚蓝色的眸子里浮现出一抹复杂的情绪。然后他转身，走向林间，并注意用魔杖清理自己的足迹。

时间到了的时候他感觉自己被一个钩子狠狠地扯了一下，然后就双脚离地，飞了起来。过了一会儿他的双脚重重地落在地上，差点摔倒，不过有人扶了他一把。他把自己的眼镜带好，打量了一下周围。看上去是一个麻瓜的公园，同样是人迹罕至的林间。同时他注意到周围的脚印只出现在一小块范围内。

“我让安娜带我过来的。”盖勒特解释道，“现在我们一起回去。”

一只家养小精灵向阿不思行了一个礼。安娜穿着一条干净的茶巾，比其他小精灵要安静不少。阿不思点点头，握住了盖勒特伸出的手，

无论是巫师还是家养小精灵的魔法，随从显形都不是一件愉快的事。窒息感消失之后，阿不思发觉自己身处一间书房。书架一直顶到天花板，厚重的写字台对着落地窗，壁炉里的火焰稳定地燃着，偶尔爆出一些声响。安娜已经消失了，不过给他们端上了茶点。

“这里是格林德沃在英国的庄园。”盖勒特淡淡道，“赤胆忠心咒，保密人是我自己，现在还包括你。当然，还有安娜，不过她很难被发现。毕竟她不是格林德沃家的。”

“来自你母亲的家族？”阿不思偏头问道。

盖勒特点了点头：“其他小精灵都被我送回德国了。”

阿不思没有继续追问他使用赤胆忠心咒的原因，而是把目光移向那个冥想盆。盖勒特靠坐在沙发上。这次他比阿不思大了两岁，体魄也显得更高大些，沉思时仍然透着不属于表面年纪的冷漠。

浅浅的石盆里是熟悉的介于液体和气体之间的物质，似乎在流动又像是云朵一般飘动。阿不思拿出了那支装有记忆的水晶瓶，将里面的银亮的物质倒进盆里。

“我想这一段记忆会很长，要不要先来点点心？”盖勒特随口说了一句。

阿不思看了他一眼，不动声色地打了个响指，金红的大鸟落到了他肩上，叼起一块小蛋糕吞了下去。

“一个德行。”盖勒特咕哝了一句。阿不思没有管他，而是深吸了一口气，进入了冥想盆。金发的少年耸了耸肩，跟着他进入了这段来源未知的记忆。

“霍格沃茨。”阿不思轻声道。

盖勒特也知道是霍格沃茨，好歹他已经在这里上了半年学，夜游的次数和阿不思一样多。他相信阿不思一定也迅速判断出了具体位置：八楼，校长办公室门外。

门口的怪兽跳开了，两个人出现在他们面前。其中一个是阿芒多·迪佩特，盖勒特从记忆深处挖出了这个人的样子。他是原本阿不思的老师，也是这个世界麦格校长的前任校长。

但是另一个，另一个人的打扮对于现在的巫师而言都显得有些奇怪了。他穿着一种一眼就让人觉得像是古董的巫师袍，上面有各种各样的花边，甚至还有绶带。他的头发是那种可笑的卷发，一叠叠的卷还有那种轮状褶领，都让人不禁想起格兰芬多塔的幽灵“差点没头的尼克”。

简而言之，他像是某个古老的幽灵复生之后的样子，脸色也不是很健康，显得过于苍白，仔细看还能发现他的指甲盖根部发黑。

“炼金大师？”注意到他的指甲，盖勒特饶有兴致地问了一句。只有长期接触炼金所需的重金属才会这样。但事实上，越到近代，巫师就越懂得如何给自己施加合适的防护咒，同时保持实验操作的便捷。如果这个巫师真的和自己的服装一样古老的话，那么他确实可能曾经长时间地在缺乏防护的环境下工作。

阿不思静静地看了片刻，突然开口道：“他是尼可·勒梅。”

这个名字让盖勒特眯了眯眼睛，露出一个玩味的笑容：“魔法石？难怪。伏地魔原来是想要这个东西，但我们可没看见它。”

现在他们大致确认这段记忆属于尼可·勒梅。迪佩特校长正在向勒梅说一些有关退休的事，由此他们知道了这段记忆大致年份是在麦格教授接任之前，离现在不算很远，但是却是在汤姆·里德尔入学后。

勒梅似乎是来霍格沃茨进行一次访问，但出于他们两人都知道的原因，这位现存唯一一位能制造魔法石的炼金大师使用了假名。迪佩特校长作为安排这次访问的校方代表，自然是知道这一点的，并且谨慎地始终用假名称呼勒梅。

他们再就第二天下午在礼堂举行的讲座交流了几句，这次谈话就算到此为止了。勒梅委婉地拒绝了迪佩特客气的带路，自己向楼梯走去。两个旁观者跟着他走过已近宵禁时间的霍格沃茨城堡。看得出来，勒梅对霍格沃茨的熟悉程度不算很高，走在变换的楼梯上时显得十分谨慎。

“他是法国人吧？那他应该不是在霍格沃茨上的学。”盖勒特在勒梅差点踩中一个楼梯陷阱时说。

“但有人向他介绍过这里，不然他应该是寸步难行才对。”阿不思声音中透出一抹凝重，“理智的人都不会拒绝迪佩特校长的带路。”

“是，他看上去只是不熟练，而非全然不知。”

勒梅似乎对四楼的走廊很有兴趣，经过时站在那里看了许久，在听见学生的脚步声时立即避开，按原本的路线回到给他安排的房间。他进来后首先一挥魔杖将门锁上，然后念了一句法文，杖尖冒出一种奇特的、苍白色的火焰。那火焰仿佛只具有火苗的形态而没有温度，如有灵性般窜过房间的每一处角落，却没有擦燃一张书页。当火焰被收回后，勒梅舒了口气，坐在了书桌前，从贴身的口袋里掏出了一封信。

他们看不到信上的文字，这大概是勒梅刻意为之。但他们注意到了勒梅在阅读这封信时的脸色。这封信已经被拆开过，想来不是他第一次读，但他居然将信又翻来覆去看了两遍。其中有些段落勒梅每每读到都会脸露挣扎之色，但他随即又会陷入沉思。桌上的魔法钟叩响时，他像是被突然惊醒，不由自主地抖了一下，握紧了手中的魔杖。当看清时间后，他终于做出了一个决定，又召唤出了一种幽蓝色的火苗，漂浮在他头顶。

这种火苗的用处在他走进黑暗的走廊时才显现出来。他所过之处，墙上的画像都对他视而不见，连路过的幽灵都仿佛全然没有意识到他的存在。不过他自己还是保持了十二分的警惕，尽量避免和幽灵直接照面。

不出意料他来到了四楼走廊。这时候还没有传送阵，所以他十分轻松地走到了那扇门前，用咒语开了门。在还没有设定关卡的时候，那是一个典型的霍格沃茨秘密房间，只是它的空间显得有些太大了。

勒梅确实在环顾四周后，就掀开活板门，变形了一根绳子把自己送下去。然后他掏出一包种子——

“魔鬼网居然是他种的？”这回连盖勒特都有些惊讶了。

“我想三头犬也是他养的，毕竟他不缺家养小精灵。”阿不思淡淡地说。

接下来的钥匙环节更加出人意料，勒梅直接掏出了一把钥匙开了门。这个方式让他们意识到，在勒梅之前有人设置了关卡，并让勒梅来完善它——魔鬼网的生长周期并不短，除非是有人精心照料。但是再如何照料它的寿命也不够长，如果他们计算的不错的话，那么他们进入房间时，那株魔鬼网其实已经进入迟暮之年了。

“他知道我们什么时候会来吗？”阿不思轻声说。他其实不是在问盖勒特，只是陈述一个相当可怕的事实。

“那封信。”盖勒特的语气几乎可以说是冰寒的，“是那个给他写信的人。”

但现在他们只是记忆的旁观者，所以他们看着勒梅走过已经变了形但对他视而不见的巨大棋子。巨怪的房间也没有东西，魔药房间的火焰还没有燃起。这些关卡要么是不完整的，要么缺乏动力。

动力。阿不思和盖勒特对视一眼。他们本以为驱动关卡的魔力来自霍格沃茨，但现在看来，除非勒梅能修改魔力流向，魔力就一定另有来源，但勒梅显然对霍格沃茨不够熟悉。阿不思的炼金术比盖勒特要好一些，他的心底几乎已经浮现出了那个答案，一个最不可能的答案。

“魔法石，我们找不到魔法石，是因为它已经成为了魔力阵列的一部分。”阿不思揉了揉额角，“真不知道是谁想出来的，这个方法太……”

太疯狂，也太浪费了。魔法石，贤者之石。它可以让人延续生命，恰恰符合了维持这个阵法的要求：生生不息。但将这个炼金术的奇迹当成一个简单的魔力供应源，实在是让人觉得太过暴殄天物。

“不对，就算魔法石可以供能，也不会维持这么久才对。”阿不思又推翻了自己的想法，“它还是要依靠霍格沃茨……我在之前的法阵中也看见了它使用霍格沃茨魔力的痕迹。”

勒梅已经站在了厄里斯魔镜之前。他的表情像是释然和犹豫的综合体，但阿不思他们看不见镜子里的景象。过了一会儿他长出了一口气，摇了摇头，拿出了那枚鲜红的点金石，贴在了镜面上。

魔法石和镜中的映像合并了！然后他们听见遥远的地方有庞然大物的喷气声，近处的魔药房间燃起了火焰。但勒梅全然没有被封死退路的恐惧，而是对着空气开口：

“不论是谁看到了这段记忆，我只负责转达一个人的话：‘这是我所能够做到的最大程度，之后的一切，我已无能为力。’就我个人而言，我只想说，可惜了厄里斯魔镜，它可是妖精的秘宝。不过，既然连魔法石都只是陷阱的一部分，那么，它也算不上什么了。不是我自傲，但今后再也不会有能制造魔法石的人，因为能够穿越生死界限的力量即将消失，而我无能为力。”

说完这段话，这位伟大的炼金大师踏入刚刚出现在自己脚边的一个传送阵，消失在阵列破碎的光芒中。而阿不思和盖勒特也猛地从冥想盆中出来了。

“你怎么看？”长久的沉默之后，盖勒特喝完了冷掉的茶，问道。

阿不思一直在低头沉思，闻言抬头看向他。两个人对视了一会儿，阿不思点了点头：“魔法石只是枢纽，它的大部分能量都没有被消耗掉。厄里斯魔镜作为能映照出人内心渴望的东西，会和灵魂类的物质出现共鸣。他们想要把厄里斯魔镜变成杀死伏地魔的武器。”

“也就是说，你有一个盟友？”盖勒特玩味地笑，“一个提前预知了一切的盟友？”

“这不正像是我们吗？”阿不思淡淡地说，“我们不也‘提前’知道了许多事。但无论他是谁，都早就不在了，否则他不必委托勒梅来做这些事。”

“那他是在等谁呢？”盖勒特站起身，双手撑在阿不思两侧，过分贴近的距离令阿不思下意识地后仰，“是在等你……还是我们？”

阿不思沉默了，被忽视了近一个月的问题现在又摆在他面前。盖勒特·格林德沃从来都是他自己，金发的少年从来没有动摇过。但阿不思直到现在也无法界定自己的存在。

他有资格原谅盖勒特吗？即使那一世的记忆确实属于他，但连他自己……都一直在渴望一个永远无法到来的原谅？

他没能给出答案。盖勒特最终坐了回去，换了个话题：“圣诞礼物怎么样？”

听到这个问题阿不思突然想起那张莫名其妙的贺卡，之前的微妙气氛荡然无存。他咳嗽了一声，很严肃地说道：“书不错，为什么要送字典？”

盖勒特用一种相当奇怪的眼神看着他：“不然你怎么和你的救世主解释你会德语？”

阿不思愣了一下，这才反应过来。的确，他已经预见到，从今往后自己收到附带德文的东西的可能性只会越来越大。他抿了抿唇，拿出了自己带来的羊皮纸：“给你的。”

盖勒特接过纸卷，在看到标题的瞬间挑起了眉毛。粗粗翻阅了一遍，他眼中的光彩几乎要溢出来了：“龙血的十二种用途？哦，我想起来了，我进纽蒙迦德的时候还只有七种。真是不错的礼物！那群炼金术周刊的专家简直是废物，这么多年居然还只卡在教科书上的三种，那还是上个世纪的结论！不过——”他突然有些深意地笑了，“如果我不送礼物，你是不是就不把它带来了？”

阿不思挑了挑眉：“你说呢？”

福克斯在他肩膀上应和一般地叫了一声。

安娜将阿不思送回了霍格莫德，还是他来时的林间。到达之后和自己的同类比起来相当安静的安娜向他行了个礼就离开了。阿不思吸了一口雪后的冰凉空气，没有急着返回，而是仰头看着那片灰蒙蒙的天空。

他没有问盖勒特为什么不直接让安娜接自己，而是使用门钥匙再移形幻影，正如他不曾问盖勒特肩膀上的绷带是怎么回事。当他们告别时，金发少年的脸色已经十分苍白，肩膀上也有渗血。盖勒特比谁都骄傲，无论何时。他不说，阿不思也不问。

但当初也是自己将他关进了纽蒙迦德，那是至少半个世纪的失去自由。

而阿不思不曾后悔，只是在心里给自己建了一座同样的监牢，仅此而已。


	13. 噩梦

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 12 噩梦

这一次，由于没有厄里斯魔镜的困扰，圣诞节后的每一天哈利都过得相当愉快。他在魁地奇上的天赋毋庸置疑，成功帮助格兰芬多在学院分上位居前列。至于学业，有赫敏的督促和阿不思的隐性激励，他也能保持在中等偏上的水平。

但这样平静而美好的日子在某一天被中止了。一天凌晨他从梦中惊醒，前额的伤疤几乎像是刚刚被烙铁烫过一般灼烧刺痛。他惊魂未定地大口喘息，而身边骤然亮起的一团荧光几乎让他吓得大叫一声。

“嘿，哥们，做噩梦了？”另一边传来罗恩不是很清醒的声音，“你喊了有一阵了。”

荧光移动到了灯旁，然后宿舍里亮了起来。阿不思熄灭了魔杖尖的亮光，倒了一杯水给哈利。后者低声说了句谢谢。同宿舍的纳威还在医疗翼，他今天下午在魔药课上又一次出了差错，仅仅因为赫敏去拿一种材料，没有盯着他往坩埚加狮子鱼脊椎骨粉末的分量。

“我又梦见……梦见那个晚上了。”哈利最后还是说了出来。

罗恩的脸色顿时有些发白，而阿不思立即皱起了眉。身为好友，他们都知道这个语焉不详的指代词到底指什么。哈利看到他们的表情立刻说：“我没有开玩笑！我是真的梦见了！我头上的疤痕也特别痛。”

“我们相信你。”阿不思用一种相当镇定、严肃的语气说道，“不过我建议你去找一下庞弗雷夫人。毕竟我们对于索命咒是否会有后遗症全然不知。”

事实上，哈利的症状持续了好几天。在此期间，他夜里几乎没有睡好过，上午的课程上他的精神都十分差。他出于某种原因拒绝去医疗翼，并对其他人的疑问一律搪塞应付。阿不思猜测他是不想再次成为众人的目光焦点。毕竟哈利花了大半个学期才勉强能接受这种随时随地的“注目礼”，也绝对不希望再次引人注目。

但这样下去是不行的。第三天下午，他被阿不思联合赫敏与罗恩一起拖到了医疗翼门口。

“哈利，你现在的状态非常、非常糟糕。”小女巫用自己最严肃最不留情面的口吻说道，“你不想在训练魁地奇的时候从飞天扫帚上摔下来吧？”

当然不想。所以哈利最后还是接受了庞弗雷夫人的全套检查。庞弗雷夫人给他开了无梦药水，并叮嘱他一旦症状消失就不要再服用，以免形成药物依赖。但阿不思觉得庞弗雷夫人眼底仍有忧虑，一定会向麦格校长报告此事。

他知道学校里最近出状况的还有一个，那就是奇洛。奇洛的脸色越来越苍白，身上的大蒜味也越来越重，几乎让坐在前排的同学难以忍受。这是他接受伏地魔的寄生时间过长的后果。他不得不用大蒜味来掩盖自己身体的的异常。显然，伏地魔快要失去耐心了。

而这和哈利的伤疤有关系吗？

地下教室里，盖勒特正在进行一项实验。阿不思进来的时候他只是抬了一眼，然后就继续小心翼翼地描画一个魔法阵。阿不思旁观了一会儿，判断出这大概是一个炼金术和魔法的综合测试。

“你的救世主最近出了什么问题？”盖勒特在干完手头这一部分后，转身问道，“连斯莱特林都注意到他不对劲了，马尔福在公共休息室里叫嚷波特一定是天天夜游，诅咒他被费尔奇抓住。”

“他没有夜游，只是不断地做噩梦。”阿不思十指交叠，抵在下巴上，“索命咒会有这种后遗症吗？”

盖勒特露出了一个相当微妙的表情：“你向我咨询……这个？”

“不要说得好像你没有研究过索命咒一样，初代黑魔王先生。”

最近一直在努力掩饰自己本性的某位黑魔王耸了耸肩：“不要说得好像你没有干过同样的事，最伟大的白巫师先生。”

两个人对视一眼，都不再纠结于这个话题。盖勒特接着他之前的问题说道：“事实上没有人会去想‘后遗症’这件事，因为一个标准的索命咒理论上是不会失效的。三大不可饶恕咒都需要巫师内心具有对应的……你们所说的强烈的负面情绪。自从索命咒被发明以来，例外也只有波特一个人。”

“血缘魔法。”阿不思轻声道，“他是被血缘魔法保护了。”

盖勒特沉思了一会儿：“那伏地魔本该必死无疑，可他现在还活着。血缘魔法的要求太苛刻，对应的效果也应该是变态级的。”

“那我们换个角度考虑。”阿不思若有所思，“奇洛这几天身体状况越来越糟糕了，大概过几天就会去找独角兽。这会不会和哈利的状况有联系？”

盖勒特深深地看了他一眼，摇了摇头：“最好没有，虽然我对我的那个后辈了解不多，但从英国巫师界除你之外几乎没有还手之力来看，他在黑魔法上的造诣应该还过得去。正常人和任何一个黑巫师有联系都不是一件好事，区别只在于哪种情况更糟糕一点。”

阿不思的脸色变得极为严肃。他知道的比盖勒特要多一些，毕竟后者自从1945年被关进纽蒙迦德后就几乎和外界断绝了联系。而他见证了伏地魔的整个崛起过程。伏地魔的能力有多强他心里还是有数的，鼎盛时期他的魔力直追盖勒特甚至能够更胜一筹，但如果交手的话，他还是认为盖勒特更难对付。因为他们彼此太过了解，即便几十年没有联络，1945年的决斗中他们依旧能从对方的每一个小动作中预测到下一刻即将发出的咒语是什么。

而他更想起了那些零碎记忆中最令自己印象深刻的部分：那个该死的预言，还有哈利必须被伏地魔亲手杀死的断语。这无疑是他们之间有联系的铁证。

他一直不敢让哈利知道有关奇洛的秘密就是因为自己现在过于弱小，不能在最危急的时刻及时救援，甚至及时赶到也没有用。现在哈利面对奇洛的唯一制胜方式就是扑上去抓住他，而这种举动的成效完全要靠梅林保佑。其他人就更不用说了。

难道他需要向麦格坦白？这或许是一个好方法，他需要能够信赖的力量。假如他能够取信于米勒娃的话——

“阿不思，无论你想做什么，都不要泄露你我的事。”

盖勒特靠在实验台边上，海蓝色的眸子里没有任何温度，像是两块深蓝的冰。他就这样迎上了阿不思略带惊讶情绪的眼神。正如方才所说，他们太过了解彼此。因此完全用不上摄神取念，他就大概猜到了阿不思方才的想法。

“阿不思，我们本来都死了，不管是因为什么。勒梅说‘能够穿越生死界限的力量即将消失’，我不认为这是在开玩笑。”

阿不思静静地看了他一会儿，终究疲倦地闭上了眼睛：“我知道了。”

盖勒特的警告当然不是因为他害怕自己揭露他曾经是影响力超过伏地魔的黑巫师。他那段显得有些前言不搭后语的解释，其实是在警告自己不要贸然触碰禁忌。对于巫师而言，有时仅仅是一句话也足以触及某些规则，例如他们刚刚还在探讨的索命咒：几个简短的音节就能剥夺生命。

他们的死而复生在某种程度上是对死神的严重冒犯，而死神从来不是一个心胸开阔的家伙，看看死亡圣器传说中的老大和老二就知道了。告诉其他人他们的秘密简直就是在宣扬死神的疏忽或是无力，除了增大他的怒火之外不会有其他效果。

“我以为你是无神论者。”最后离开前，阿不思开了一个有点冷的玩笑。

“曾经是，但我现在不想冒险。”盖勒特淡然道，继续自己的实验。

禁林中死了第一只独角兽，这件事是由凯特尔伯恩教授报告给麦格校长的。

当然，这位保护神奇生物课教授说的是“一只”，而阿不思在教工休息室（他还是奇洛的助教）凑巧听到时，在心中直接转换成了“第一只”。

因为奇洛的状态只是稍有改善，但远远谈不上痊愈。阿不思很清楚，只要伏地魔没有离开他，他就不可能保持健康，不过是用独角兽的血拖延时间，而一只独角兽是不够他支撑下去的。

他们真正想要的是魔法石。伏地魔大概是从什么地方得知了勒梅将最后一块魔法石藏在了霍格沃茨，这才让奇洛返回学校谋了一个教职。

独角兽的非正常死亡绝对不是一件小事。这种美丽的生物十分珍稀，即使是在霍格沃茨的禁林中也不多见。而杀死一只独角兽，不仅是一项极为严重的罪行，更要担负延续一生的诅咒。麦格校长敦促凯特尔伯恩和禁林中的智慧生物尽快搞清楚凶手是谁。女校长前几天刚刚听取了庞弗雷夫人关于哈利·波特情况的汇报，现在听闻此事，出于某种直觉，她隐约想到了一个极为可怕的可能。

这种可能在得到验证前是绝对不能公开的。麦格教授心想。伏地魔在巫师界留下的阴影实在过于深重，以至于到现在大部分人依旧用神秘人来代指。她曾经直面过一次那种可怖的邪恶气息，直到现在都心有余悸。但作为大多数人心中的白巫师阵营首领，她必须掩饰自己的恐惧，坚持直呼其名。

有些人不一定天生无所畏惧，但他们拥有足以成为最坚固堡垒的责任感。这种责任感会让他们在站上风口浪尖时挺直腰杆，死死压制住心中的无助和懦弱。

几天后的早晨，当猫头鹰雨降临时，一只学校的长耳猫头鹰飞到阿不思面前，伸出了自己的爪子。他将爪子上的字条解下来展开，上面是一行德文：今晚禁林见。

“是他的？”坐在旁边的哈利问道。罗恩一开始还没有想起来，然后脸上露出一个有些古怪的表情，向着斯莱特林长桌那边望了一眼。盖勒特似乎快速结束了自己的早餐，已经不见了。

“嗯，他问我看到哪儿了。”阿不思用一种相当轻松地语气回答。他拿出自己的羽毛笔，在字条背面也用德文写了回复：已收到。然后他喂给猫头鹰一块吐司，绑好字条，就让它飞走了。

“你们在说什么？”赫敏转身问道，她之前在和另一个女生说话，没有注意这边发生了什么。但是此时男孩们的表情都相当奇怪。阿不思咳嗽了一声继续吃早饭，哈利脸上显出若有所思的神情。

“呃，赫敏，”罗恩犹犹豫豫地问她，“你有兴趣学德文吗？阿不思有一本字典。”

阿不思抬头看了他一眼。罗恩视而不见。

“嗯，可以尝试一下，但你怎么突然想起德文了？”赫敏有些怀疑地看着他。

“这个嘛……总会有用的，对吧。”罗恩纠结了半天，用手肘推了推哈利。哈利装作没感觉到，继续吃餐盘里的通心粉。


	14. 禁林

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 13 禁林

“除非你用增龄剂。”阿不思非常坚决地说。

他们在禁林边缘碰面。今夜相当晴朗，柔和的月光笼罩着整个禁林，却无法消除那些枝桠间的幽暗。他们都十分清楚，这片树林远没有看上去那样宁静。

盖勒特有些恼怒地啧了一声：“你让我现在去哪找这个？”

阿不思丝毫不为之所动：“只需要有成年人的身高就可以了，不需要很多。我对独角兽的血可没有什么兴趣，去不去都无所谓。”

“我说过是要验证一个关于你上次问题的猜想。”

“我看过你配增龄剂，放在第二层左侧架子上，整整两瓶成品。”

盖勒特有些挫败地叹了口气：“那就快点！否则奇洛早就收工了。”

于是他们又从禁林边缘返回城堡，从地下教室拿了增龄剂，钻进了一个盥洗室，准备进行身体变形——如果他们需要成年人的身形，显然身上的衣物也需要处理。

阿不思坚持使用增龄剂是出于谨慎。当他知道盖勒特今晚的计划后，立刻意识到他们有很可能会和奇洛正面遭遇。虽然盖勒特准备了斗篷，但少年的身形会让奇洛一眼看出他们是学生。即使没有真正意义上的近距离接触，一个照面的功夫也足够奇洛在事后回想时反应过来了。而倘若奇洛由此开始对学生下手，那是阿不思绝对不能接受的。

坦率地说，这个计划相当疯狂，但短时间内确实没有更有效率的方法了。他们必须要亲眼目睹奇洛是如何使用独角兽的血液的。盖勒特非常明确地告诉他，如果奇洛真的喝了下去，那就说明伏地魔和奇洛目前可以算作一个整体，而这几乎是不可能的。

“一个身体中不可能有两个完整的灵魂。”盖勒特当时意味深长的语气和眼神都让阿不思感觉心下一沉，“除非那是不完整的灵魂。”

当他们喝下计算过分量的增龄剂后，几分钟内，变化就完成了。他们穿好用变形术放大了的衣服，从隔间出来。对视的一瞬他们都有些怔愣，像是不小心混淆了时间。

阿不思自己计算大概是20岁的样子，而盖勒特用魔药将自己的表面年龄增加到了差不多的岁数。他们沉默地对望了一会儿，终究还是记起了他们需要做的事。然后他们相当默契地同时移开目光，从盥洗室里出来。

踏入走廊的一瞬间阿不思突然觉得不太对劲，身后的盖勒特几乎同时停了下来。他们交换了一个眼神，熄灭了魔杖尖的亮光，让走廊复归黑暗。然后他们悄无声息地退出了这条走廊。但就在他们即将转身快速离开时，一个低低的声音从黑暗中传来：“阿不思！”

阿不思的心跳简直都要停了，当然不是因为惊吓，而是刹那间辨别出了声音的主人是谁，以及接下来要面临极为严峻的局面！他迅速挡在了盖勒特和哈利之间，抬起了魔杖，指向还有些莫名其妙的金发巫师。

身后传来一阵沙沙声，哈利掀开隐形衣显出身形。他方才已经看见了他们喝了增龄剂之后的样子，因此没有再发出惊讶的声音。但他无比惊讶地发现，阿不思正手持魔杖严阵以待，而不远处盖勒特的神色突然变得极为不可捉摸。

“哦，隐形衣。”盖勒特低声笑了一下，“原来如此。”

阿不思将魔杖上抬了一点，尽量让自己的神色毫无破绽。他竟然忘了这么致命的问题！死亡圣器曾经是他们共同的追求，只要真正的隐形衣出现在格林德沃眼前，他绝对能迅速将它和那些拙劣仿品区分开来！

到底是他对另一段记忆的接受不良。他自始至终还未能将自己完全代入那个近百年来最伟大的白巫师，而前黑魔王即使栖身在一个十几岁少年的身体里，他也还是那个曾经搅动过整个魔法界风云的人物。

这或许将会是一场比1945年决斗还要艰难的战役的开端。但阿不思别无选择。另一段记忆里的白巫师余生再也没有见过格林德沃，阿不思没法揣测半个世纪后他的态度。

但盖勒特没有再说什么，他只是深深看了阿不思一眼，就继续朝外走去。阿不思这才发现自己背上已经被冷汗浸透了。他现在几乎没有制服盖勒特的把握，幸而事情似乎还没到最糟糕的地步。这时他终于能分心到哈利身上。小巫师眼中的疑惑不加掩饰，但同时坚定的眼神也让阿不思明白，让他回塔楼睡觉显然是不可能的了。

所以他示意哈利披上隐形衣，拉着他的手快速走进那条通向城堡外的密道。当他们呼吸到夜间寒冷的空气时，盖勒特已经在禁林边缘等着他们了。

“牢不可破咒。”金发的巫师冷淡地说，“最有效率的让你安心的方式。”

阿不思几乎以为自己幻听了。但那确实是盖勒特先提出的解决方案。月光下的金发巫师俊美冷漠的面容宛若雕塑，因为增龄剂的缘故已经完全摆脱了少年稚气。另一段记忆里没有这个时期的格林德沃，少年飞扬的神采收敛了些许，也还没成长为决战时俯瞰众生的睥睨。

阿不思真没期待过这种程度的好消息。但现实就是盖勒特将魔杖插回口袋，伸出了手。他只能示意哈利站到盖勒特对面。

“听着，哈利，”阿不思的语气恢复了往日的平静，不过因为年龄变化显得更低沉了，“回去我会和你解释。如果你相信我的话，握住他的手，跟着我念。”

哈利迟疑了一会儿，目光在两个人间游移了一会儿。盖勒特面无表情地站在那里，眼眸低垂，像是全然不关心他的态度。阿不思的表情很严肃，目光中甚至有一丝焦急。他咽了口唾沫，选择了相信自己的朋友，上前一步握住了盖勒特的手。后者只是短暂地一抬眼，然后又挪开了目光。

阿不思将自己的魔杖尖点在他们相握的两只手上，说出了第一句：“盖勒特·格林德沃，任何情况下，你都不会试图将隐形衣据为己有吗？”

哈利跟着他念了。盖勒特在他念完后停顿了一会儿，回答道：“我承诺。”

“在任何情况下，你都不会指示他人抢夺隐形衣吗？”

“我承诺。”

“在任何情况下，你都不会泄露隐形衣的真正价值吗？”

这次盖勒特停顿的时间要长得多，他闭上了眼睛。

“我承诺。”

每当盖勒特说出一句“我承诺”，就会有一道火舌从阿不思的魔杖中喷出来，如同一根又红又热的金属丝，缠绕在他们相握的两只手上，并且和其他火线交织在一起，形成一条紧密的链条。哈利似乎明白了一些什么，火线一消失就有些不安地抽回了手。而盖勒特抬起眼睛，终于对上了阿不思的目光。

“现在你能相信我吗？”他无声地问道。

“你怎么变成这样了？”

“增龄剂。”阿不思轻声说道，“等下不论你看见什么，都不要说话。”

阿不思和盖勒特都披上了黑色的斗篷，而哈利则继续披着隐形衣。他们沉默着穿过丛生的草木，循着银色的血迹向前。阿不思拉着哈利的手，后者在手心传来的暖意中感到稍稍安心了一些。但这种寂静实在是让他感到不安。

他有太多疑问了，阿不思也知道这一点，但现在不是说这个的时候。

他们越来越深入森林内部，树木变得极为茂密，小路几乎要走不通了。但同时，他们可以轻而易举地看出四处沾染的、越来越多的血迹，反映出那只可怜的独角兽曾在附近痛苦挣扎过。最后他们在一棵古老的、枝干纠结缠绕的栎树后停下，透过枝桠的缝隙，可以看见前方那片被月光照亮的空地。

“在那里。”盖勒特低声说道，声音轻得几乎让人以为是林间的风声。

一只洁白的生物在地上闪闪发光，那正是独角兽。

它显然是濒临死亡，哈利可以看见这个美丽的生物腹部微微起伏了两下，就再也没有声息了。月光洒在它如同珍珠一样洁白的鬓毛上，构成一幅令人窒息的凄美场景。他们就这么静静地站在树后，看着这只即便死亡也无比美丽的生物。

但是就在独角兽停止呼吸几分钟后，一阵簌簌滑动的声音从空地那头的灌木丛中传来。阿不思和盖勒特同时拉紧斗篷的系带，举起了魔杖。

从阴影里闪出一个戴兜帽的身影。它仿佛是在地上缓缓爬行，如同一头渐渐逼近猎物的野兽。空气仿佛都被这种诡异森冷的气氛凝固了。不用阿不思提醒哈利都保持着一动不动的状态，因为他完全被这种气氛压制得全身僵硬。

那个穿斗篷的身影来到独角兽身边，低下头去，对准那具尸体一侧的伤口，开始喝它的血。这种堪比恐怖片的画面足以让任何一个怯懦的人发出可怕的尖叫。但他们三个都没有出声。  
可就在这时，哈利突然觉得自己的伤疤开始灼痛，紧紧握住了阿不思的手。但他死死咬着唇不让自己发出声音。他的视线模糊、双腿发软，几乎要跪倒在地上。但他知道那样会发出声响，引起那个幽灵一般的身影的注意，所以他拼命保持清醒。阿不思察觉了他的异常，尽力帮他保持平衡。

另一侧的空地边缘突然传来了马蹄的声音！一个银亮的身影从树丛中窜了出来，猛地扑向那个带兜帽的身影。那个身影迅速向后闪开让马人扑了个空，伸手掏出了魔杖！

兜帽人身后的大树枝干突然发出一声爆裂般的巨响，一根横枝兜头砸了下来，让他极为狼狈地在地上连滚带爬了两步，也打断了他的咒语。盖勒特和阿不思同时使用了四分五裂，精确地打在了同一个位置，叠加的咒语轻松击断了树枝。

马人趁机嘶叫了一声，那是召唤同类的信号。哈利在兜帽人差点被树枝击中时就跪倒在地，一阵剧痛穿透了他的头部，直到一两分钟后才缓过来。等他反应过来时阿不思半跪在他身边，但没有取下兜帽。

“我没事了。”他嘶哑着声音说道，并确保隐形衣依旧遮住了自己。

盖勒特这时依旧没有放下魔杖。空地中央那位白金色头发的马人不安地来回倒腾着马蹄，紧紧盯着他们这边的树丛。

“谁在那里？”他有一双蓝得惊人的、如同蓝色宝石一般的眼睛。他显得很年轻，有一副银鬃马的身体，在月光下同样闪闪发亮。

盖勒特没有出声，阿不思也没有。经历过方才的惊险一刻的哈利也没有闲心去和他打招呼。盖勒特做了一个手势，他们尽可能轻地转身，按照原路返回。他们已经听见了那边传来的更加密集的马蹄声，其他的马人赶来了。

第二天早晨格兰芬多长桌上的气氛相当诡异。哈利闷声不吭吃着自己的早饭，黑眼圈一如既往的明显。阿不思倒是显得和平时没什么特别大的变化，但他看哈利的次数明显变多了。然而他们自始至终都没有一句交谈。被朋友的表现弄得有些不知所措的罗恩茫然地看着他们俩。

“哈利，你还在做噩梦吗？”赫敏关心地问道。

哈利简单地点了点头：“但我不打算再喝无梦药水了。”然后他把盘子一推，和罗恩说，“我先走了。”

“发生了什么？”目瞪口呆地看着哈利一个人拎着书袋去教室，罗恩转向阿不思，“不要说你不知道。我感觉他的气都是对着你出的。他今天早上起床后就没和你说过话。”

阿不思叹了口气：“下午再说。”现在这种到处都是人的乱哄哄的场景显然不适合讨论问题。

斯莱特林长桌上，盖勒特面无表情地切着盘里的早饭。周围的人全都自动压低了声音，没有一个人敢靠近现在明显心情不佳的金发巫师，也没人愿意上前提醒他盘子里那点馅饼在无声无息间几乎被“分尸”成了碎末。

沙比尼若有所思地向着格兰芬多长桌看了一眼。


	15. 有求必应屋的会议

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 14 有求必应屋的会议

“我觉得你知道的密室大概比弗雷德他们还多。”罗恩敬畏地说，一边打量着房间内的情形，“他们一直想找个地方做实验，呃，你们知道的，那些恶作剧产品。”

“你可以告诉他们，不过我猜这里离校长室近了点。”阿不思耸了耸肩，“他们大概会觉得有些不安全。”

他们站在有求必应屋变出来的小号格兰芬多公共休息室中央，环顾四周。缩小版的公共休息室里的装潢和真正的几乎没有差别，除了空间小了点，以及只留下几把椅子。一直保持沉默的哈利坐了下来，阿不思相当自觉地坐在了他对面。罗恩和赫敏犹豫着坐到了哈利那边。

“我先说昨晚发生了什么。”哈利以一种平淡的语调开口，这种语调他可不常用，“昨天晚上我试着不喝无梦药水，虽然没有做噩梦，但是我半夜的时候醒了……”

当听见他说发现阿不思不在寝室时，赫敏的眉毛挑了起来，而罗恩用一种很惊讶的目光看着平素看上去和赫敏一样遵纪守法的好学生阿不思。而当哈利说到自己穿上隐形衣出来找人时，他们的反应也有很大差别。

“你不怕被教授抓住吗？！”

“伙计，你居然不叫我！”

“别傻了。”赫敏转头毫不留情地训斥道，“你还怕咱们扣的分不够多吗！”

“听我说，赫敏、罗恩。”哈利打断道，“这和他和格林德沃做的事情比起来根本不算什么。”

赫敏和罗恩都用一种难以置信的眼光看着他，见他没有开玩笑的意思，便转向阿不思。后者一脸平静，甚至还无奈地向他们笑了笑。

接下来，哈利就从自己在盥洗室门口看见喝了增龄剂的阿不思和盖勒特开始讲起，却略去了中间的牢不可破咒。当说到他们真的进了禁林时，赫敏满脸都写着不赞同，而罗恩的表情则混杂着羡慕和遗憾。如果不是因为赫敏之前的表态，他大概会再次抱怨哈利为什么不叫上自己。

但是，当哈利说到死去的独角兽时，他们全都睁大了眼睛，专心听着。等到听见那个带兜帽的身影出现，并且俯身去喝独角兽的血时，他们不约而同地倒吸了一口冷气，脸色发白。最后听到马人和他们联手赶跑了那个带兜帽的身影时，他们才长出了一口气。

“也就是说，你们一起赶跑了那个杀死独角兽的凶手？”总体而言，罗恩还是显得很兴奋。但是赫敏已经抓住了某个比违反校规可能要更重要得多的东西。

“阿不思，你早上收到的纸条，是不是格林德沃约你去禁林？”

一直静静听着的阿不思点了点头：“是。”

他说得如此镇定自若，以至于赫敏突然有种被噎住的感觉——她本来是要从夜游并且私自进入禁林开始谈起，但阿不思对这件事似乎极为坦荡，全然没有因为违反校规而显得心虚气短，以至于她突然觉得自己的训导根本不会有作用。

“你和格林德沃夜游过多少次？”哈利问出了这个问题，让罗恩和赫敏不禁一怔。

阿不思靠在椅背上叹了口气，轻声道：“两次，不过不是约好的。”

“也就是说，阿不思你自己至少夜游了两次？”赫敏有点明白哈利的意思了，“然后你们遇上了？”

阿不思点头表示肯定。罗恩莫名觉得自己在这次疑似审问性质的“会议“中不会有什么作用，只是来列席的。

哈利深吸一口气，问出了自己最想问的问题：“你和格林德沃昨天晚上出去干什么？如果我没有出现的话。”

阿不思这一次没有直接回答他的问题，而是提出了另一个问题：“你们知道独角兽的血有什么作用吗？”

这个问题听上去像是一个魔药学的问题，在场的除了阿不思之外哈利和赫敏的魔药都不错，但前者摇头表示不知道，并用眼神表达了“别想转移话题”这个意思。赫敏苦思冥想了一阵子，迟疑地说道：“我们在课堂上只用过它的角和尾巴毛，但它的血……哦天哪，我记得我在哪里看过，可是记不清了！”

“没事。”阿不思温言道，“我们很少能看到独角兽的血，是因为杀死一只独角兽是一件极为残暴的事情。只有自己一无所有，又想得到一切的人，才会杀害这样一个纯洁的、柔弱无助的生物。独角兽的血确实可以延续生命，即使你已经奄奄一息，但从它的血碰到你的嘴唇的那一刻起，你拥有的就是一条半死不活的、被诅咒的生命。”

这一段陈述让三人组花了一点时间来消化，连哈利都顾不上追问阿不思之前那个问题了，因为他想起了昨夜的情形：那个穿着斗篷的身影俯下身，就着独角兽的伤口饮血。而那个身影显然就是杀害独角兽的凶手，势必会受到毕生的诅咒。

“我在教工休息室听说禁林里有独角兽死了，就觉得很奇怪，因为伤害它们所要付出的代价实在太大了，而我实在想不出谁会走投无路到这种地步。”阿不思继续说，同时给了哈利一个歉意的眼神，“格林德沃也听说了这件事——他有自己的法子知道。他想要搞到一点独角兽的血做魔药材料，所以约我一起去。”

“你们关系已经好到这种地步了？”罗恩的表情相当古怪，就像他昨天早上看见那张字条时一样，“因为对魔药的喜爱而产生的友谊？”

这听上去像是莉莉和西弗勒斯的剧本。阿不思忍不住在心底道。不过哈利沉吟了一会儿就发现了不对劲：“阿不思，那你们没必要用那个，对，增龄剂。”

阿不思望着他执着的绿色眼睛，苦笑了一声：“对，其实独角兽的血不是重点，我本来是要去验证一个猜想的。”

他最终还是决定将一部分真相告知哈利他们，毕竟只有通过锻炼他们才能真正拥有站在伏地魔对面的勇气和实力。他很希望那一天不会到来，或者说自己能代替哈利去面对，但那个预言和那个记忆碎片都在不断地提醒他做好最坏的打算。至少要让哈利知道现阶段的平静局面下同样有暗流涌动，才不会让他全无准备地走上这条路。

“自从传出有独角兽遇害的消息之后，奇洛教授的病就好了很多。”这句话在这个时候说出来，其含义之深让三人齐齐变色。罗恩更是几乎跳了起来：“你是说奇洛教授？！这这……”

这太不可能了。阿不思从他们眼中看出了相同的话语。但事实上，由于现在没有一位斯内普教授天天拉仇恨，他可以很轻松地让奇洛受到最大的怀疑，不论他伪装得有多懦弱可欺。

“首先，哈利你也看见了，当时那个人是在喝独角兽的血。”阿不思的语调始终是宁定的，“那就说明他需要独角兽来帮他延续生命。如果排除外人作案的话，那霍格沃茨里只有一个人有这种需求。而霍格沃茨并不是一个能让大多数人来去自如的地方。”

只有奇洛是医疗翼的常客。三人组反应了过来。所有人都知道奇洛的身体状况不好，他也是唯一一个请了学生当助教的教授。

“但是，阿不思，你刚才也说过了，独角兽的血会带来诅咒。”赫敏依旧心怀疑虑，大概是不愿意怀疑一位教授，尽管他并没有很高的威信，“如果是这样的话，奇洛教授为什么要这么做？我相信庞弗雷夫人会尽力帮助他的。”

“事实上，我也只是觉得他的嫌疑最大。”阿不思并不打算将奇洛的罪名定死，毕竟要做到这一点，有些秘密也就保不住了，“还有一个你们可以当做是我的联想，虽然能说通，但是你们大概会觉得不太可信。我有天帮奇洛教授收拾书桌的时候，看见他一直在阅读关于魔法石的一些资料。”

这其实已经可以算是编造了，不过他们也不可能去和奇洛对质。

魔法石这个名词让哈利和罗恩都有些茫然，但是赫敏的记忆被唤起了，她似乎想到了阿不思所要说的那种可能性。

“魔法石的一个功效是制作长生不老药。”阿不思说出了最后的疑点，“如果有它的话，那么独角兽血液带来的诅咒也是可以接受的。”

“阿不思，你没有说完。”

在听完阿不思有关奇洛疑点的陈述之后，赫敏和罗恩就先走了——后者是被看出哈利还有话要单独和阿不思说的小女巫拖走的。有求必应屋里便只剩下他们两个人。  
阿不思点了点头，表示承认。但他没有顺带接着这个话题，而是说了另一件事：“谢谢你不提牢不可破咒的事。”

昨夜返回城堡和盖勒特分开后，阿不思就立刻向哈利解释了牢不可破咒的原理。而他让哈利说出的那几条条件全都是有关隐形衣的。任谁都听得出阿不思是在帮他防备格林德沃抢夺隐形衣。今天哈利没有告诉罗恩和赫敏这件事，其实是出乎他意料的。

哈利摇了摇头：“你和格林德沃是朋友，我看得出来。”

这个评价让阿不思一怔，竟然有片刻恍惚。许久他才苦笑道：“你真的这么认为？”

“他想要我的隐形衣，而你早就知道这件事情，所以你和他绝对很熟悉了。”哈利耸了耸肩，“我不是在因为这个责怪你，事实上我之前对格林德沃的感觉还不错，不过现在就不怎么样了，谁让他打隐形衣的主意？但是他能对麻瓜出生的同学一视同仁，相对于其他斯莱特林已经算是不错了。”

阿不思默然。他想起了当初盖勒特的理论，无论是什么样出身的巫师，只要他具有魔力，就值得尊敬。他也曾凭借这个招牌招揽了一大批能力优秀却一直被纯血巫师排斥的麻种巫师，他们的数量并不少。

“我只是觉得，阿不思你知道的东西太多了。不是像赫敏那样，而是……你告诉我们的太少了，你好像总是有事情在瞒着我们。”哈利今天的语气一直都很冷静克制，“我不知道是不是我的错觉，格林德沃比我们都更了解你，虽然他和你认识的时间比我要短。你们都会成为很优秀的巫师，这是毫无疑问的——”

“你也会。”阿不思声音坚定。

哈利有些惊讶地看着他。

“哈利，你不该怀疑自己的能力。”阿不思微笑道，“事实上我每天都在提防格林德沃——你说得对，我和他已经很熟悉了，但我仍然只有在他答应使用牢不可破咒时才能相信他，大部分时间我都在提防他有成为黑魔王的倾向。当然，目前来看他还是安全的。魔力强大不能决定一切，就像伏地魔，除了食死徒那群疯子，没有人会喜欢他的。”

“格林德沃想当黑魔王？！”

“哦，哈利，你可以把它当成是一个笑话，我只是说，我不建议你完全信任他，至少不是现在。我也不知道他的底线在什么地方。”

哈利的表情显得缓和了一些。

“至于我的隐瞒，非常抱歉。”阿不思的笑容中多了一丝苦涩的意味，“我会尽量减少它的存在。我知道你并不是想让我没有秘密，但我确实习惯了保守一切。”

哈利终于露出一个理解的表情：“性格上的话，也许我也能……嗯，习惯。那么，你不会对你的魔法史作业也保密吧？”

阿不思蔚蓝色的眼睛愉快地眨了眨：“当然不会。”


	16. 赫敏的怀疑

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 15 赫敏的怀疑

当考试的阴云头一回笼罩在一年级学生的头顶时，再调皮捣蛋的格兰芬多也消停下来，抓紧时间一边抱怨着一边开始复习。至于赫敏这样的好学生，她甚至制作出了一系列复习计划表，并且要求罗恩和哈利一起执行。

“我简直不能相信这么快就要考试了！”小女巫抓狂了一阵，随即眼中冒出了令哈利和罗恩都感到心悸的光芒，“你们不想留级吧，嗯？”

当然不想，但复习实际上是一件相当痛苦的事情。就拿魔法史来说吧，哈利大部分时间都用它来补充自己的睡眠，而作业基本上都在参考阿不思的。现在让他回过头去死记妖精叛乱的日期，实在是让他感到头痛。罗恩也和他有相同的烦扰，因为他从来没有认真听过天文学。

哈利的噩梦最近发作得没有那么频繁了，以至于他开始不那么重视这件事情。但阿不思看他的目光始终摆脱不了凝重，只是他并没能分辨出朋友的忧虑。

没有复习压力的阿不思近来开始专心提升自己的魔力水平，并计划在暑假自行进行一些活动。他最近似乎感觉到记忆有所“松动”，但不能预测自己什么时候会再获得一些记忆。他没有再夜游，也没有再去盖勒特的实验室。上次的隐形衣事件是一个警告：盖勒特对死亡圣器的执念仍未消失。魔药课上他们有时仍会合作，但依旧没有除必要以外的交流。阿不思认为自己需要正视这个命题：论和盖勒特·格林德沃和平相处的可能性及必要条件。

至于奇洛……他不动声色地看了一眼教师席上的人。奇洛最近不再让他整理办公室，这也就大大减少了他在奇洛身边的时间。三人组对此表示遗憾，但因为奇洛对于他们来说仅仅是有嫌疑而已，远远没有到定罪的地步，因此他们的主要注意力还是在期末考试上。

事实上他现在正在思考如何给奇洛收尾。四楼的走廊是一个已经被确定的陷阱，全部价值都会和奇洛同归于尽。能够置奇洛于死地是最好不过，但假若不能……

那他就必须制造出足够大的动静才行，足够引起其他教授的注意。倘若奇洛仍然假借魔法部的名义调走了麦格教授，已经被陷阱重创的他也无力应对其他教授的围攻。

或许奇洛比较恪尽职守，又或者他现在还不想引起其他人的过多注意，他既没有在哈利的其他魁地奇比赛中下手，也没有选择在期末考试前冲进四楼走廊。于是他们安安稳稳地度过了本学期考试前的最后一段时光，又平平安安地通过了每一堂考试。

当宾斯教授的幽灵叫他们放下羽毛笔把答题的羊皮纸卷起来时，大家忍不住齐声欢呼，庆祝他们在霍格沃茨的第一次大考结束。然后他们来到外面阳光灿烂的场地上。

“比我原先以为的容易多了，”赫敏长出了一口气，“我其实不需要去记‘一六三七年的狼人行为准则’，以及小精灵叛乱的经过。”

赫敏总喜欢在考完之后再重温一遍考试内容，阿不思倒不是很介意，但罗恩说这使他感到恶心。于是他们慢悠悠地顺坡而下，来到湖边的大树下。那边，一只大鱿鱼正躺在温暖的浅水里晒太阳，韦斯莱双胞胎和李·乔丹正在轻轻拨弄它的触须。

“哈利，高兴一点嘛，一个星期之后我们才会知道考得有多糟糕，没必要现在就为这个操心。”罗恩伸展四肢躺在草地上，“现在我们终于不用复习了。”

“我不是因为要复习。”哈利揉着自己的前额，有些心不在焉地回答道，“我的伤疤一直在疼，本来上个星期我以为已经没事了，这个星期又开始了。”

除了阿不思以外，他们都没有就这个话题继续下去的心思。天气实在太热了，所有人都显得懒洋洋的。连哈利都感觉伤疤的痛变成了一种迟钝的感觉，和阳光一起让人觉得昏昏欲睡。然而这时一个声音打破了他们的悠闲。

“哈利·波特。”一个赫奇帕奇的男生跑到他们面前，气喘吁吁地说，“奇洛教授让你去一下他办公室。”

罗恩本来还没有清醒过来，也被赫敏一肘弄醒了。阿不思不动声色地问：“奇洛教授有什么事情？”

那个赫奇帕奇有点懵，面前四个人莫名其妙的警惕让他感到十分疑惑，于是他将自己的感觉当成错觉：“奇洛教授没有说，就是让你快点去。他有事情要单独和你说。”

在答应了认真的小獾一定会马上过去、并将他送走之后，四个人的脸色变得有些不安了。

“也许他只是有事情要和你说？”赫敏迟疑道，这回换成罗恩一脸“你想得太简单了”的表情——看样子他已经脑补了各种各样的阴谋陷阱，“哦，好吧，但是他和哈利又没仇啊。”

这句话倒是十分合理，至少是建立在他们已知的信息上。阿不思突然感到很无奈，因为他一直没法用“已知”来引导他们推导出奇洛和伏地魔是一伙的。

“我真想知道这是怎么回事！”哈利突然烦躁地说，“我的伤疤又开始痛了——简直像有人拿着烙铁在烫。”

“这大概是一个警告？”阿不思用一种玩笑的口吻说道，但是其他人都用一种略带惊恐的眼神看着他。于是他假装遗憾地耸耸肩，“我只是在开玩笑，哈利，如果我之前的推断错了的话，奇洛说不定只是想和你聊聊考试的事。”

“不，哈利，听我说，没必要冒这个险。”赫敏快速地说，“现在就去找庞弗雷夫人，罗恩和你一块去。记住，装作晕着，别碰上奇洛。”

“阿不思，你是不是知道什么？”当莫名其妙的罗恩带着若有所思的哈利离开之后，小女巫转身神色严肃地质问阿不思，“你大概会觉得我在开玩笑，但我原来看过麻瓜的故事，那些神秘主义的电影……哈利的伤疤只会和神秘人有关，对不对？”

“用麻瓜的经验来推断巫师的事情不一定都是对的。”阿不思沉静地说道，“伤疤的作用会有很多，对于巫师来说。”

“但你刚才在引导我们往那方面想！”赫敏语气激烈地说，她毫不畏惧地直视着阿不思的眼睛，质问道，“我一直觉得你根本不像一个麻瓜出生的巫师——”

“因为我确实有在巫师界生活的记忆，所以不会对我看见的一切感到奇怪，只会觉得似曾相识。”阿不思温和而坚定地打断了赫敏的问题，同时留心自己的措辞，“也许我父母也是巫师，谁又知道呢？现在我的事不重要，让我们来讨论有关哈利的事。”

赫敏抿紧了嘴，紧紧盯着他，她知道阿不思说的是对的。

“奇洛是不是真的杀了独角兽我不知道，但他绝对不怀好意。”阿不思轻声说道，“我第一次夜游是去看了四楼右侧的走廊，对，就是开学晚宴时麦格教授警告过的地方。那时候我看见了那个传送阵。”

“所以你到处打听四楼的传说？”赫敏想起了那时候阿不思不符合个性的八卦倾向，“你想知道那是什么？”

“对，我很好奇。然后奇洛教授在万圣节被危险生物咬伤了腿，他说是在禁林准备上课材料的时候伤到的。过几天我再去四楼，传送阵没有了。走廊尽头是一个活板门，里面传来了犬吠声，就像那个高年级的格兰芬多说的，可怕的吼声。”

“所以奇洛是被那只怪物咬伤的？”赫敏看上去终于比较相信阿不思的话了，但她眼中依旧保有一定程度的怀疑意味，“所以那后面有什么？”

“比较可能的情况是有魔法石。”阿不思慢慢说道，“我查了校史记录，几十年前有一位法国的炼金术大师来过霍格沃茨，但他的名字再也没有出现过。当然你可以说有些巫师的性格孤僻，但我猜那最可能是尼可·勒梅，他把魔法石藏在了这座城堡里。想要藏一件东西的话，除了古灵阁，那就数霍格沃茨最安全了。”

“麦格教授刚刚离开。”弗立维教授有些惊讶地看着他们，“你们找她有什么事吗？”

“奇洛准备动手了。”找了个借口搪塞了弗立维教授，他们匆匆走向医疗翼，阿不思低声对赫敏说道，“那封魔法部的信件来得太凑巧了。”

“但你关于勒梅的说法依旧只是猜想。”赫敏用一种公事公办的口吻说道。

“我当然知道。”阿不思没有任何被冒犯的怒气，“不过最迟明天早上，我们就该知道结果了。”

“我们还是应该通知教授。”

“你刚才说过，没有证据，我们也不可能闯进去阻止他。”阿不思的语气近乎漠然了，“我们能做的就是找借口向其他教授询问他的行踪，尽可能地引起他们对奇洛的怀疑。也许这样做听上去不太勇敢……但我不希望出现不必要的伤亡。我宁可在奇洛拿走魔法石之后再坦白。”

因为我不再拥有确保你们安全的能力。

“但是，阿不思。”当他们走到医疗翼门口时，赫敏拦住了他， “你为什么不告诉哈利这些事？我是说……和神秘人有关的那些……”

阿不思停住脚步，轻轻叹了一口气。

“我当然知道他是最有权利知道这件事的人，也正因如此，我希望不到万不得已，不要告诉他。”他苦笑着揉了揉额角，“哈利很重视家人，而伏……神秘人是让他失去父母的罪魁祸首。如果，我是说如果，他知道奇洛很有可能和神秘人有联系，而现在麦格教授又不在，我们怎么拦住他？”

赫敏和哈利的一个区别在于她更加细心同时也更加谨慎，对于现在的阿不思来说是一件好事。只要赫敏不告诉哈利自己的怀疑，那么这一次就能让奇洛一个人掉进为他安排的陷阱。因此现在他需要做的就是让赫敏意识到哈利知情的危险性。

赫敏似乎还想要说什么，但是她最后只是用力晃了晃头，推开了医疗翼的门。

“在这躺着。我去给你拿点药。”庞弗雷夫人用半命令半安抚的语气说，然后换上更严肃的口吻，“韦斯莱先生，记住要在这里保持安静。”

看着她走远了，罗恩这次夸张地出了口气，转头对躺在床上的哈利说道：“伙计，感觉好点了吗？其实要是我，不论如何都不会现在去见奇洛的，就算他是和我说考试成绩也不去。”

“我觉得我的黑魔法防御术考得还行。”哈利咕哝了一句，一手摁着前额，“大概那是我最有把握的一门了。”

然后庞弗雷夫人回来了，端了一托盘的药剂。

“我觉得无梦药水不适合孩子长期服用。”庞弗雷夫人将药水递给他，“我和麦格教授说了你的事，她也同意这一点，建议我给你来点神经舒缓剂。”

哈利觉得有点受宠若惊的意味：“麦格教授？”

“对，她很关心你。”庞弗雷夫人说到这里时就有些迟疑了，“嗯，事实上，她很喜欢你爸爸妈妈，他们都是很优秀的格兰芬多。她本来是想考试结束之后和你谈谈的，但是魔法部刚刚来了急件，让她去一趟，估计要到明天早上才会回来呢。”

哈利本来听见自己的爸爸妈妈时还有些黯然，但麦格教授去魔法部的消息让他脑海中某些断断续续的线条有要联系起来的趋势。他下意识地喝了一口魔药，结果被那奇葩的味道刺激得差点喷出来：“魔法部找麦格教授做什么？”

“天知道。”庞弗雷夫人对魔法部似乎也相当不感冒，“这不是你需要知道的，现在先好好休息，反正你们已经考完了。”

她转身离开了。哈利皱着眉头在床上思考。还没等罗恩开口问他，他就听见了赫敏的声音。然后小女巫刷地掀开隔帘，冲了进来。可是到了他面前，赫敏又说不出来了。

“怎么了？”哈利奇怪地问道。赫敏像是突然反应过来了，一个劲地摇头：“没事……我就是担心你……”

“你打算在这里多休息一会儿吗？”在赫敏之后进来的阿不思看起来倒是比较轻松自然一些，“我们可以帮你带晚饭。”


	17. 第一次链接

卷一·魔法石

Chapter 16 第一次链接

走进最后一间密室的那一刻，奎里纳斯·奇洛的心情是无比激动的——他离完成主人交付的任务仅有一步之遥了。

事实上整个过程并不能称得上十分顺利。虽然他没有遇上最糟糕的情况：被麦格和其他教授发觉异样。但三头犬的教训可是血淋淋的，由此拖延的时间导致他不得不冒险捕杀独角兽。好在凯特尔伯恩只是一个畏缩胆怯的老头，始终没能抓住他的踪迹。

但他也隐隐觉得有些不顺利，很轻微，但是确实让他有种说不出的别扭。有些事情他可以用意外来解释，但这种事情多了就会让他感到些许不安。比如说那个该死的泥巴种格兰芬多助教，还有万圣节没能造成任何伤亡的巨怪，又或者是禁林里突然出现的马人——

说起这个，奇洛的脸扭曲了一下。那根莫名其妙断掉的树枝打断了他的咒语，让他没能给那个多管闲事的马人一个深刻的教训。就算他把这个也当成一个意外，他伟大的主人伏地魔大人也会咆哮着告诉他当时空气中再明显不过的魔法波动。有人暗中出手，显然。而他根本没空在躲避成群马人的同时去追踪那个神秘的旁观者。

这不是个好消息，他天性中的那个谨小慎微的部分劝说道，也许有人发觉了你的计划，你应当暂时收手看看情况。于是他在接下来的时间中，除了找寻通过三头犬的方法之外没有再作任何动作，即便只要一个咒语就能让那个可笑的救世主从扫帚上摔下来。

可是当通过三头犬的方法已经到手后，他一时就找不到借口违抗主人立即行动的命令了。伏地魔迫切地想要东山再起，拿回属于自己的力量，恢复十一年前的地位和声名。他的愿望是如此迫切，以至于他甚至并不急于除掉自己的“夙敌”，但却对奇洛的懦弱和推脱勃然大怒。在他的惩罚作用下，心底并不赞同的奇洛只能咽下那微弱的反对意见，决定在期末考试结束的那天晚上开始行动。这么做的好处是既不会引起大量学生的注意（他们的注意力都集中在考试结束的狂欢上），也能让他在接下来的暑假里有充分的时间完成魔法石的加工。

然而，当他发觉波特始终没有来时，那种隐约的不顺感又一次出现了。这次动作可以算是心血来潮，如果波特真地傻乎乎地自投罗网，奇洛当然不介意让他去见梅林；不来的话……其实也没什么关系，只要他的主人恢复了力量，一切抵抗都只是徒劳，包括那个神秘的旁观者在内。

但尼可·勒梅为什么要在这里放一面镜子？

随意评价一位炼金大师是傻瓜当然是一件荒谬的事，奇洛也只是稍微怔愣了一下，就立刻上前检查这面被孤零零地放在这里的大镜子。毕竟，在经历了之前数个风格迥异的关卡（包含神奇生物、危险植物、魁地奇技术、巫师棋水准、黑魔法防御术和逻辑推理）之后，他不得不承认自己已经折服于勒梅的想象力，这面镜子显然是这位炼金大师奇特口味的又一体现。

没有人会拒绝长生不老的诱惑，因此勒梅肯定是要拿回这枚魔法石的，那么这些关卡也一定是可以通过的。奇洛和伏地魔都无比相信这一点。

所以，这面镜子就是找到魔法石的钥匙（他拒绝往开启又一段密道的方向想，伏地魔快要彻底失去耐心，而他自己快要累死了），当务之急就是找到勒梅设置的开关。

这是一面非常气派的镜子，高度直达天花板，华丽的金色镜框，底下是两只爪子形的脚支撑着。顶部刻着一行字：

厄里斯——斯特拉——厄赫鲁——阿依特乌比——卡弗鲁——阿依特昂——沃赫斯——

我显示的不是你的脸而是你的你心中的渴望。

“原来是厄里斯魔镜。”伏地魔嘶哑的声音喃喃道，“想不到勒梅居然能有这样的收藏。”

这个名词勾起了奇洛早年看过的一些传说，让他顿时恍然大悟。他立刻看向镜中。果不其然，他看见自己正手捧着一块鲜红的小石头献给伏地魔，后者不再是一团蒸汽般的虚影，而是和当年他鼎盛时期一样的气焰逼人。周围的食死徒围成一圈拱卫着他的主人，同时隐隐以他为首，而伟大的伏地魔大人慷慨地给予他地位和财富——

只要他能拿到魔法石。奇洛迫不及待地伸出手去触碰那个镜中的魔法石虚像。只要他能拿到魔法石、并将它献给主人，他就能让方才的一切成为现实！

而魔法石就这么从镜中滑落在他的掌心，轻易得如同身在梦境之中。这种出乎意料的轻松让奇洛不由得愣住了。大概勒梅觉得之前的关卡已经够了，所以只是用厄里斯魔镜做了一个简单的障眼法……

“啪”。

在奇洛无比震惊的目光中，那块鲜红色的魔法石上毫无征兆地出现了一条裂痕。随之而来的，是一连串清脆的镜面破碎声。

“什么声音？”

一种低沉的、仿佛混杂了猛兽咆哮的怪异声响回荡在整个霍格沃茨城堡中。已经准备熄灯睡觉的学生们茫然地停下了动作，面面相觑；教授们则警惕地抓住魔杖，起身准备查看情况。  
这声音似乎在和整个城堡共鸣，无论是在斯莱特林地窖还是格兰芬多塔楼都听得一样大小，并且都听不出声音来源何处。一时间学生们都忘记了倦意，胆大的和同寝室的人热烈讨论起来（各院级长已经逐个宿舍通知禁止随意走动），没那么乐观的则惴惴不安，各种各样的离奇猜测层出不穷。

赫敏自然是反应很快的一个，但她还是没能在级长封锁宿舍前溜去找哈利他们。经过下午的谈话后，她其实已经对阿不思的话信了七八分，而这怪异的声响让她第一时间想到了那个可怕的可能。然而在遭受了级长的严厉训斥以及阻止后，她只能狂躁地在宿舍里走来走去。室友们都用关心夹杂惊惧的眼光看着她：“嘿……赫敏，你没事吧？不是还有教授吗？你这么担心做什么？”

“我担心学校里的那条龙醒了！”赫敏烦躁地随口扯了一个解释。然而这句无心之言的效果出乎了她的意料。同宿舍的女生在呆滞了两秒后，同声尖叫了起来，那声音和连绵不绝的咆哮声搭配起来……居然相得益彰。

赫敏现在是真的想去撞墙。

那是毫无意义的，因为男生宿舍在楼上，去撞天花板还差不多，她绝望地想，然而她现在甚至没有一只宠物能帮她送个信。

“要送他去医疗翼！”罗恩急得快要疯了，“梅林啊……哈利你怎么样？”

哈利根本没有精力去回答他，因为他前额的伤疤已经不再像是火烧火燎的疼痛，而是像有人正在用炽热的刀锋切割穿刺。他捂着额头倒在自己的床上，剧烈喘息着，连自己是否正在呻吟都不清楚。

“他现在不能出去！”阿不思低声道，声音是可怕的冷静，“外面发生了什么我们完全不知道！”

“那就让他这样下去不管了？！”罗恩难以置信地吼道，纳威在一边急得快哭出来了。

阿不思咬了咬牙，抽出了自己的魔杖。他没有想到伏地魔的灵魂居然和哈利有如此密切的关系，准确地说，是他前额那道伤疤。虽然之前已经有过类似迹象，但他完全不曾料到，当伏地魔的灵魂面临灭顶之灾时，这种联系会强烈到这种程度。

厄里斯魔镜破碎的威力他也难以预料。万一伏地魔最后还是冲出来了，躲在学院宿舍总比在走廊上猝然遭遇要好得多。

他开始念一段相当生硬和晦涩的咒语，这是一个具有精神安抚功能的咒语，十分偏门，但其实并不能起到什么作用，因为他还没有弄清楚二者灵魂的联系实质，只不过是聊胜于无。一时间宿舍里只有哈利的呻吟和回荡在城堡中的怪异吼声，以及阿不思清晰却也吃力的念咒声，连纳威都停止了啜泣，屏住呼吸看着他。

咒语完成时阿不思直接坐倒在了自己床上，满头都是冷汗。哈利的呻吟弱了一些，至少没有再翻来覆去地挣扎了。

“我不能确保有效，但肯定没有害处。”阿不思对罗恩说。他需要罗恩保持镇静，毕竟他分不出心在关注哈利的同时保证罗恩不因暴走而发生意外。

他们并不知道，引发舍友担忧的人在剧烈的痛苦之中仿佛突然踏过了某一个界限，瞬间变幻的场景让他差点以为自己已经死去，然而随后他觉得眼前的一切更像是一个恐怖的噩梦。他在模糊的光影间看见了熊熊燃烧的黑色火焰，耳畔回荡着更加清晰的猛兽的狂吠。然后他听见了一声尖叫，那声音因为过度惊慌而变了调，以至于他费了好大劲才意识到那是奇洛的声音。  
赤红的光线在房间内纵横交织，他突然觉得自己的视角变了，仿佛一只鸟盘旋而上，俯视下方已经倒在地上的奇洛的尸体。那具毫无生气的躯体被数道赤红的光芒穿过，伤口处仿佛被火灼烧过，大半身躯都是焦黑的。

不属于他的怒火在他胸膛中燃烧着，他愤怒的嘶吼中夹杂着惊惧。每有一片镜片崩裂他的灵魂都像是被扎中了一样，如果灵魂实体化他已经血肉模糊。门口的火焰挡不住他，但他像是被某种力量困在这里，非得承受完所有魔镜碎片的伤害。

某一瞬间他察觉到了束缚自己力量的衰弱，立即不顾一切地向外逃去。即便如此他依旧又挨了几下魔镜的共鸣伤害，满怀仇恨、无比狼狈地冲了出去。彻底清醒过来的三头犬在他下方疯狂地吼叫，那声音在被一个预设的魔法阵扩大后足够惊醒整个城堡。他冲出了四楼的活板门，躲开了弗立维匆忙施放的魔咒，随即——

哈利仿佛从几米高的地方摔回了床上，已经来不及安抚一下罗恩他们的情绪，就在前所未有的疲惫中，晕了过去。

他最后一个清晰的记忆，是小个子的拉文克劳院长那尖声的惊慌叫声：“神秘人！”

这个学年的学院杯落在了格兰芬多手中，并不是一件很奇怪的事。毕竟，在阿不思和赫敏的课堂加分，以及哈利在魁地奇中的贡献作用下，格兰芬多的分数可谓节节攀升。不过，鉴于他们超出其他学院许多的捣蛋能力，他们的分数大抵和拥有盖勒特加持的斯莱特林不相上下。

可是最后斯莱特林连亚军都没能拿到手，反而被拉文克劳超了分。这也只能怪盖勒特·格林德沃了，他在地下教室的实验造成了一场十分轰动的爆炸，被不知为何最近心情极为恶劣的麦格校长直接扣了一百分，简直相当于他这一个学期给斯莱特林加的分的总和了。如果不是他平时就不好惹，高年级的斯莱特林说不定都会动手教训他一次。

“梅林啊，你确定他只是在做魔药实验？”罗恩在听见这个消息后目瞪口呆，呆滞了好半天才转向阿不思。后者露出了一个相当纠结的表情：“大概还有点炼金术之类的……我不太确定他到底在做什么。”

“这效果比得上麻瓜化学实验爆炸了。”赫敏也有些难以置信。

哈利忍了半天最后还是没能忍住，偷偷扯了扯阿不思的袖子：“你是对的，我现在相信他确实有当黑魔王的潜质了。”

这场实验爆炸成为了最后一周内全校学生的谈资，原本对于那天深夜的怪异吼声的热情也被分散了不少。哈利后来听罗恩说，双胞胎似乎想要和盖勒特交流一下“经验”，而这位特立独行的斯莱特林居然欣然应邀。这让他不由得为费尔奇默哀三秒钟。

真正让他心头沉重的是那段半昏迷时的变换视角，以及麦格教授的谈话。如果说那段诡异的视角体验让他隐约抓住了之前一系列事件的脉络的话，那麦格教授的谈话则直接让他面对了那个事实。

“哈利，我希望你能拥有足够清醒的认知来面对这一切。”麦格教授最后换上了更加亲切的称呼，“这对于你来说确实太残酷了……可我希望你能知道危险并没有消失，一定要随时保持警惕。伏地魔（她在说到这个名字时尾音略有颤抖，不过哈利没能注意到）并没有真正消失，弗立维教授没能拦住他，他只是逃走了。我们希望他不会再回来，可一旦他回来了，我们必须勇敢地面对他。”

“我并不是让你直接面对他。”女校长露出一个疲倦但柔和的微笑，“毕竟我们都还在呢，我只是认为你有权知道这些，知道自己可能面对的危险来自何方。”

哈利默默点头，他觉得自己应该理解了这位可敬的女巫的意思。这是他的命运，隐瞒和敷衍其实毫无意义。他心中有些许惧意，但更多的是对那个杀害了亲人的恶魔的憎恨。

他最后没能从麦格教授那里得知当年那个预言的细节，却得到了又一件礼物，一件对他来说比隐形衣要珍贵得多的礼物：詹姆斯和莉莉的相册。他还犹犹豫豫地说了自己那段莫名变化的视角，但麦格教授听完后脸色十分不好，以至于他差点没有敢再说下去。不过他还是按阿不思的要求一五一十细细说明，最后忐忑不安地退了出去。

无论如何，他在霍格沃茨的第一年，都结束了。当他们在站台上等待从检票口通过时，哈利给赫敏和罗恩留下了自己的地址。阿不思则向他要了电话号码。

“我不太确定弗农姨夫会不会直接挂你的电话。”哈利有些犹豫地说道，“或许你用麻瓜邮政都更好些。”

“多一条途径总是好的。”阿不思耸了耸肩。赫敏眼神复杂地看了他一眼。

“你今年暑假一定要到我们家里来玩，”罗恩说，“你们三个都要来。我会派猫头鹰去邀请你们的。”

“谢谢，”哈利说，“我确实需要有个盼头。”

阿不思转头看了看周围，恰好看见了正盯着自己的格林德沃。金发的少年依旧独自站在队伍最后，海蓝色的眸子里没有半点尴尬的痕迹。他似乎在阿不思眼中终于找到了某种东西，微微偏头，愉快地稍稍勾起了嘴角。

“暑假见。”他无声地说道，并且确信那个人一定知道他说了什么。

阿不思的表情没有一丝一毫的波动，只是收回了自己的目光。


	18. 两个世界

卷二·密室

Chapter 1 两个世界

这是一条肮脏的小巷，两旁似乎全是和黑魔法有关的店铺：最大的一家博金·博克店铺里的东西永远来历不明，它对面的一家橱窗里常年阴森森地陈列着一些枯萎的人头；隔着两家门面，一个大笼子里总是黑压压地爬满巨大的黑蜘蛛；一家卖毒蜡烛的店铺前挂着一块旧木头街牌，意外地用一种过分工整死板的笔迹写着“翻倒巷”。

这是一个和生气勃勃的对角巷完全不同的世界，是许多踩着法律边缘甚至已经越界的巫师们的领地。魔法部隔三差五都会来这里清理一遍，留下一群下次可能就会被一同清理掉的渣滓。当然，也有一些热爱冒险或是偶尔有特别需求的普通巫师会涉足此地，但他们无不打起十二分的警惕，和翻倒巷的死气沉沉的诡异气氛格格不入。

厚重的黑斗篷是这里的标配，不过那些不在乎显露容貌的人反而更加危险。比如阿不思面前这个老巫婆。

“新面孔？”她的嗓音是一种含混嘶哑的浊音，但阿不思罩着黑袍的身影分毫未动，他冷淡道：“不关你事。”

衰老得如同一具蒙皮骷髅的女巫咕哝了一句，随手抓起面前破布上的几根药草，丢进一个满是灰尘的小瓶子。不论如何，她给的分量倒是不错。阿不思伸手拿过瓶子，一条暗红色的火线从他袖子里延伸出来，如同有生命一般在瓶子上转了两圈才缩了回去。见此情形老女巫悻悻地收起了其他念头，不耐烦地挥了挥手。阿不思没有对她的无礼作出任何回应，将药瓶收进了自己的长袍。

他在准备配置增龄剂，为防任何可能出现的麻烦，他的魔药材料是在对角巷和翻倒巷中的几个地方分开买的。谨慎总是好的。

现在是七月中旬，暑假还有四分之三。但阿不思一点轻松愉悦的感觉都没有。在和孤儿院院长打过招呼之后，他开始在丽痕书店打工。这个职位算是书店和霍格沃茨的默契，一般就是提供给那些依靠助学金的学生的。

在积攒了足够的资金之后，他开始准备熬制增龄剂——为了能去买一根二手魔杖。今后他私自使用魔法的次数只会越来越多，而踪丝绝对会是一个碍手碍脚的东西。为了尽量减少证据，避免自己的魔杖里出现一些不该有的魔咒就是必须的。

他对对角巷和翻倒巷都很熟悉，毕竟在另一段长达一百多年的生命中，因为各种原因涉足这里的次数数都数不过来。所以他很清楚翻倒巷的“土著”是怎么试探新面孔，并对应付这些把戏驾轻就熟。

但这不代表他愿意被莫名其妙地牵扯进一桩斗殴中。当他快要走到翻倒巷出口的时候，附近一条阴暗的岔道里传来一阵魔咒碰撞和叫骂声。两个身穿完全相同样式黑色斗篷的巫师一追一逃，沿途惹来一路的不满的诅咒声。逃跑的那个家伙速度更快，因为追赶他的家伙腿上淌血，跑起来一跛一跛的，只能从各种刁毒的角度发射恶咒，又被前面的人挥动魔杖挡住。

阿不思完全没有插手的兴致，但逃跑的家伙似乎注意到了他，立即朝他冲了过来。阿不思额角抽了抽，一个无杖的四分五裂就甩了出去，在那人身边一绕，打中了后面毫无防备的家伙。借着这一个缓冲，那人一把拉住阿不思，窜出了翻倒巷。

“你去翻倒巷散步？”

当他们坐在弗洛林冷饮店最里面的椅子上时，阿不思的神态有一瞬间的不自然。当然，他很快就收敛住了。对面脱掉那身黑袍子的金发青年饶有兴致地戳了戳面前的冰淇淋，那一团雪球打了一个大大的、冰冷的喷嚏，飞溅的冰晶落回碗里。

鉴于盖勒特使用了增龄剂而阿不思没有（他只是用了点变形魔咒改变面容），他们现在看起来简直有点像家长带着孩子出来逛街。

“当然不是散步。”盖勒特懒洋洋地说道，他海蓝色的眼睛里掠过一丝戏谑，“总有一些事情是灰色的。”

阿不思没有更多的表示，反正盖勒特自己已经够危险了，就算他老老实实在霍格沃茨上学，他也用实际行动证明自己能再炸一次学校。翻倒巷对他来说又算什么呢？

“我很好奇你是怎么处理踪丝的。”阿不思问出了自己最关心的问题。

“我身上没有踪丝。”盖勒特轻描淡写地回答道。

阿不思的动作停滞了一下，被镜片遮挡了一下眼中骤然出现的锋锐。

“哦，我亲爱的阿尔，这可不是我自己做的。”盖勒特依旧显得十分愉快，“我在第一次拿到魔杖的时候就给自己丢了一个检测咒，我身上从来都没有踪丝。我猜想你也是这样。”

阿不思沉吟片刻，靠回椅背。盖勒特抽出魔杖，开始念一个和一般的检测咒音节略有不同的咒语。这个咒语只有他们两个人知道，因为是他们共同的研究成果，比一般的检测咒要完善得多。

改良检测咒没有反应，他身上没有多余的符咒。

“我想我明白你的意思了。”阿不思轻声说。

“只是猜想。”盖勒特漫不经心地回答，“不过目前来看很方便，只要一根二手魔杖就能解决问题。”

阿不思点了点头，不准备再聊下去，开始着手对付面前的冰淇淋——盖勒特付了钱，让最近都没碰过冷饮的甜食爱好者心情好了不少。但对面的家伙突然把勺子一丢，站起身来：“安娜的手艺比这好得多，回去吧。”

回去？阿不思对于这种毫无准备的随从显形表示不快，而且格林德沃庄园可不是他该“回去”的地方。这次他们还是在那个小公园里落地，随着盖勒特的响指，安娜从空气中啪地一声出现，拉着他们再次幻影移形。

“我得说，我必须在天黑前回去。”当他们坐在书房的沙发上时，阿不思心平气和地说。

盖勒特耸了耸肩，话题已经转开：“我们来看看格林德沃的家谱怎么样？”

格林德沃的家谱和布莱克老宅的挂毯有相似之处，都是用不同的线条指代血缘、姻亲等关系，不过格林德沃们把家谱存放在一本黑色的厚书里，翻开书页那幅家谱图就会从中浮起，在空中舒展开它的枝叶。阿不思对于那些古老的姓名没有任何兴趣，着重看了看靠近底部的那些名字。

只有一个盖勒特·格林德沃。这不算很出乎意料。但阿不思注意到，盖勒特的祖父，也就是和上一任格林德沃家主弗兰茨同辈的那位埃里希·格林德沃，只能算是一个遥远的支系，显然不如里查德·盖勒特的血缘亲近。更为尴尬的是，到现在和里查德同辈的已经没有了，盖勒特这一辈也只有他一个。

偌大的家族，只剩下两个人。

“我没见过我‘父亲’，不过这些书，”盖勒特扬手指示整个书房，“基本都是他留下来的。埃里希·格林德沃在德国结婚后来到了英国，但我父亲还是在德姆斯特朗上的学，认识了我母亲。”  
阿不思向下看，盖勒特的父亲约瑟夫·格林德沃和玛利亚·克默里希之间用双股金线连着，接下去就是盖勒特。

“你的名字在霍格沃茨名单上，是因为你父母在英国定居，并且不打算回去了。”阿不思转头看着他，“那为什么弗兰茨要让你当家主？”

“因为他讨厌里查德。”盖勒特简洁地说。

阿不思被这个简单粗暴的理由哽了一下，转而看向玛利亚的名字：“安娜是克默里希家的？”

盖勒特点点头：“克默里希家也基本上没人了，我记得我好像有个远房表兄，已经成年了，好像是叫……阿尔伯特·克默里希——是个哑炮。”

“除了知道你们家和布莱克一样日趋衰弱，我看不出我们看家谱的意义。”阿不思最后说道。

盖勒特挑了挑眉：“你真的看不出？还是说你不想理会这件事？”

阿不思没有说话，只是转开了目光。

他们沉默着喝了下午茶。安娜和其它小精灵比起来实在是太安静了，阿不思差点怀疑她是不是根本不会说话。不过后来他发觉安娜大概已经把保持安静当成了习惯，将神经质的表现很好地收敛了起来。也不知道克默里希家是怎么办到的。以盖勒特现在对于噪音的厌恶程度来看，她不会有希望在盖勒特手上活着完成这段训练过程。

喝完下午茶，盖勒特在宽大的书桌上铺开了一张大大的羊皮卷。阿不思一眼就看出来这是一个纯粹以墨水勾画的魔法阵图案。他大概估计了一下效果，突然想起了什么，不由得瞪了盖勒特一眼：“你就是用这个炸了地窖？我记得你和斯拉格霍恩申请的是魔药实验室，不是魔咒实验室。”

盖勒特摊了摊手：“我在用魔杖完成的时候，刚画到一半就发觉不对劲，剩下的时间刚好够我给自己上一个盔甲护身。”

阿不思忍下给他一记恶咒的冲动，仔细审视了一遍图纸：“你到底想用它干什么？”

“没想好。”盖勒特用一种坦然的口气回答道，“这可不犯法。”

“但如果你下次再出事，魔咒实验委员会就会来找你了。”阿不思一边说一边在空中虚虚勾画了几个地方。这个魔法阵本身的组成成分没有任何黑魔法成分，但鉴于它的爆炸前科，他还是持保留意见，“构造没有问题，你确定不是你自己操作不当？”

“我后来又试了两次，提前停止所以没炸，但出问题的地方不一样。”盖勒特补充了一句，“但似乎每次都是在完成到三分之一的时候，不管从哪里起笔。”

阿不思犹豫了一下，还是忍不住自己开始输入魔力勾画。他的魔力现在比期末时的盖勒特要多了，因此勾勒时算得上行有余力。但当他大致画到三分之一时，一种莫名地危险感觉袭击了他，他立刻停止了杖尖的移动，开始观察已经完成的部分。

魔力开始躁动，并且自发地汇聚在一起，很像是一些魔导产品的构造理念。只是这个魔法阵汇集的效果要强得多，以至于在魔力回路完成前就有自爆的危险。

“至少加三个稳定法阵，还只能用来保护制作者，完成后输入一丁点魔力都会炸。”他得出了这个结论，“盖勒特，我觉得你发明的这个东西只有研究价值。没有稳定法阵它甚至不能被完成，完成之后也得时刻提心吊胆。”

“我说了我没想好用它做什么。”盖勒特显得很无辜，“就算格林德沃家做魔导产品生意，我也不至于成天只想这一件事。”

“它甚至不能用来做炸弹。”阿不思不知怎么有点想笑，“你会先把你自己炸死。”

“其实我还有一个想法，”盖勒特似乎不打算放弃自己半个学期的成果，“我试过稳定法阵，但就像你说的，至少三个，效果还有限，所以我放弃了。但换个角度，如果我能让它不因为魔力汇集而崩溃的话……”

“承载力不够，这是不可能的。”

“承载力……”盖勒特用魔杖敲着自己的手心，“承载力来源于什么？这会牵涉到炼金术，我记得上次给你的那本书里有一些东西会有用……”

“改变绘制它的方式？”阿不思想起了书中的相关猜想，“或者用实物来代替纯粹的魔力……这也是魔导产品的思路。”

“但你必须承认它是有效的，只是很多人只停留在这一步。”盖勒特的眼睛闪闪发光，“如果将普通的魔法阵从平面变成立体存在的话……不，不是简单地刻画在立体实物表面，要让它自己成为一个三维物体！”

这当然是一个非常新颖的想法，但阿不思几乎是瞬间自发地顺着这个思路想下去，让魔法阵从平面图案成为一个立体的实物存在，空间上的变化会让提高承载力成为可能……

当阿不思从这种让他感到既陌生又熟悉的、让他脊背发凉的热烈讨论中清醒过来时，他第一反应就是看向书房的挂钟，然后就是窗外——快九点了，而窗外暮色沉沉，而他们甚至连晚饭都没吃。

“阿不思。”金发的少年声音安然，“你依然喜欢这种感觉，无论是在哪个世界，不是吗？”


	19. 界限

卷二·密室

Chapter 2 界限

盖勒特身体略略前倾，看着赤褐色头发的少年——现在阿不思和盖勒特的身高差距已经很小了，以及他那种沉静地神态，足以让人忘记他的身体年龄只有十二岁。

“阿不思，你还在纠结什么？”他轻柔地问道，“你尽可以保持你的正义感，完全不必感到负疚。我们只是在进行一场纯粹的学术讨论而已。”

阿不思无意识地揉着羊皮纸的边缘，最终他的神态仿佛不是在回应盖勒特，而是在自言自语：“……是这样。”

这是一个好的趋势。盖勒特想，但他依旧不敢掉以轻心，因为他很了解阿不思有时候会相当固执：“你需要对付伏地魔是吗？我有向你提供帮助的能力。虽然我对他不太了解，但我了解他的手段。”

“阿不思，你一直让自己受困于过去。”他直视着那双看上去有些迷惘的蔚蓝色眼睛，“一个世纪……已经够了。”

“这就是我和你的分歧所在，盖勒特。”

听到这种心平气和的口气的一瞬间，盖勒特就知道自己之前的话都白说了，他没什么表情地靠回椅背，看着从自己的思绪中回到现在的少年。

“两个世界。”阿不思十指交叠，平静地看着他，“两个世界的界线是什么？没有任何案例供我们参考。”

“我以为你一直致力于将它们统一起来。”盖勒特的话有点讽刺的意味，“我记得是你在医疗翼强调‘事实’。”

“那是责任。”阿不思淡然道，“事实上你对这里适应得很好，盖勒特，你想重新开始。”

“听上去就像我痛心疾首改过自新一样。”盖勒特不耐地说，“但我不反对。”

“那只是听上去。”阿不思直截了当地说，“改过自新？大概有。但我完全没有看出‘痛心疾首’。”

“你以为我会像你那样用忏悔把自己勒死吗？”盖勒特阴森森地说，仿佛那个被关押了几十年的囚犯站在栅栏后注视那个击败了自己的死敌，“直到自取灭亡——我觉得这就是你的死法。”

阿不思没有立即回击，但他最后慢慢说道：“但我并不觉得遗憾。”

盖勒特似乎没有立即反应过来，但他一回神就几乎是在咆哮了：“阿不思·邓布利多！你疯了吗！”

阿不思居然耸了耸肩：“或许吧，有位可敬的女士说我是个老疯子来着。哦，你大概没有看过那份《预言家日报》。”

盖勒特觉得自己会先被他气到发疯，海蓝色的眼睛里几乎是沸腾的。他最后十分勉强地说道：“你又想起了多少？”

“很琐碎，还有一些以前的……细节。”阿不思说到“细节”的时候悄悄掐了一下手心，面上却分毫不显，“但至少我知道自己怎么死的了。”

他就这么轻飘飘地说着自己的结局，平淡得让人觉得过于草率。但盖勒特只是看着他，用一种很难形容的、复杂的眼神。那里面混杂的情绪太多，以至于阿不思最后轻轻避开了和他对视。

“盖勒特，我确实受困于过去。”他的语调依旧是平缓的，“但严格地说，我的死亡并不完全是由这个原因导致的。我和你的不同在于，你在多数时候都选择关注当下的局势，而我一直在犹豫。”

“不，你的做法其实对现在的局面更有利，我或许也应该这么做。”阿不思没有看他，却准确地打断了他的话头，“但没有人能真正摆脱过去。你以为我犹豫的只是采取什么样的态度对待你？”

盖勒特阴沉着脸不说话。

“我刚想起一些事的时候，一直在想自己到底和那个阿不思·邓布利多是不是同一个人。当然，现在这个问题已经解决了。”阿不思居然还轻轻笑了一下，“但如果真的是同一个人，我就必须对我的过去负责。这不是一件容易的事，所以我犹豫了，我想自己是不是应该画一条界线出来。但我永远都做不到像你那样……轻松地抛下那些东西。”

“那不只是愧疚，愧疚的作用是有限的。”他轻声道，“我只是在不断修正自己的选择。我挺高兴你也在做这件事，如果能真心实意一点就更好了。”

“至少现在还不可能。”盖勒特连掩饰都不做了，“我现在已经在纽蒙迦德关了三十年，还是这样。我对阿莉安娜的事……表示歉意，但我还做不到全盘否定我的前半生。”

阿不思淡淡看了他一眼：“我本来也不抱这个希望。”

“这次我想起来一件关于波特的事。”盖勒特最终改换了话题，但表情仍不算好看，“同时涉及黑魔法和灵魂的魔法很多，但如果像奇洛那样的话，就只能说明，伏地魔那个白痴已经把自己的灵魂搞得不完整了。”

阿不思的表情变得严肃了，盖勒特继续说道：“你的运气不太好，我几乎可以肯定波特身上也有一部分他的灵魂。”

“灵魂分割。”阿不思揉了揉额角，“等等，我好像有点印象……”

“我不知道霍格沃茨有没有那本书。”盖勒特冷冷地说，“《尖端黑魔法揭秘》，德姆斯特朗只收藏了半本，另外半本不知道多少年前就被烧掉了，我都没看完过。”

“霍格沃茨有这本书，在禁书区。”阿不思深吸了一口气，“如果没有什么变故的话，那是一本完整的。我是在伏地魔毕业后才发觉了这本书的危害性，可那已经太晚了，他已经知道了魂器。”

“那真是愚蠢得让人难以置信。”盖勒特断然道，“逃离死亡？他难道以为死神这么好糊弄吗？”

“我发现你最近对死神的尊敬程度与日俱增。”

盖勒特冷哼了一声：“刚才你明明看见了，家谱上我原本的父亲在这个世界根本没有子嗣，而埃里希·格林德沃在那个世界早逝。这个世界上本来就不该有盖勒特·格林德沃。我可不想冒险。”

阿不思不语，摩挲着袖中那根花楸木魔杖。这个世界的邓布利多家又如何呢？

“如果真的是魂器的话，波特应该是个意外才对。”盖勒特转回了之前的话题，“但就算是意外，后果已经出现了。你要怎么做？”

“哈利身上的先放一放。”阿不思毫不犹豫地说，“我相信会有解决方案，有一条特里劳尼家的预言……会有一个幸存者。我们没有理由期待他是伏地魔。”

“我们不可能等着伏地魔的灵魂彻底崩溃，在那之前他的疯狂会先毁了一切。我现在已经有了一个魂器的下落，本来没有想到，但现在我可以确定那是一个魂器，并且足够证明他制作了不止一个。”

“什么？”

“他的日记本，就在马尔福庄园，并且极有可能会在下学期进入霍格沃茨。至于目的……他想打开斯莱特林的密室，那里面有一条蛇怪。”

盖勒特的表情瞬间变得很精彩：“蛇怪？你们英国人对神奇生物的热爱真是渊源流传。”

“对，所以我想你需要让安娜准备一只公鸡。”

盖勒特瞪了他一眼：“你确定只要一只公鸡就能解决？”

“至少应该能保证你的安全。”阿不思摊了摊手。

盖勒特的脸色更难看了，他毫不怀疑阿不思已经脑补出了他拎着一只公鸡四处转悠的可笑画面。

“当然，我只是在开玩笑。”阿不思摆了摆手，“我不可能真的让蛇怪被放出来，不是每次都有那么好的运气只被石化的。但我也许依旧需要干掉它。”

“为什么？”

“我需要它的毒液。”阿不思微笑道，“我拿不到格兰芬多宝剑，而你现在还不能确保召唤出的厉火可以熄灭。如果你用厉火烧了城堡——我发誓会给你一个足够深刻的教训。”

在拒绝了盖勒特的留宿邀请后（阿不思：我不希望院长到警察局去报案调查失踪人口），阿不思被安娜带到了离孤儿院不远的一条巷子里。安娜立刻就返回了格林德沃庄园。阿不思在确保自己身上没有任何可疑迹象之后，走出巷子返回了孤儿院。

格林德沃庄园只有盖勒特和安娜，并且被赤胆忠心咒保护着。那么，盖勒特平日里处理家族事务肯定另有地点。

不过这对于阿不思来说只是一个普通的信息罢了。他现在没有任何立场掺和格林德沃家的事务，而盖勒特显然也无意让他插手。

这同样是一条界线。

阿不思从口袋中掏出那个装着药材的瓶子，放进了自己的行李箱，和已经完成了的作业放在一起。他在学校里就给箱子施了保护咒，现在他可以再多加几个麻瓜驱逐咒和忽略咒。这点药材还是要被熬成增龄剂——他不可能次次都用盖勒特的。

有一件事他没有和盖勒特说实话，那就是他知道的魂器下落是两个。一个确实是日记本，另一个则是复活石。他在“看见”自己的死因时就知道自己本来就因为诅咒而时日无多，而诅咒的来源就是被制造成魂器的复活石。

他成功破除了所有的防御法术，但却败给了复活石本身。死神的礼物即便被玷污，也依旧具有太过巨大的诱惑，尤其是对他来说。

他躺在床上，在黑暗中睁着眼睛，即便什么都看不见。当务之急是日记本。他必须尽快从金妮手中拿到日记本才行，绝对不能让她被日记本控制打开密室。但销毁这个魂器还需要那条蛇，所以他必须将这件事告知哈利，只有他才能打开密室。还有很多很多他需要做的事，比如说罗恩那只有些怪异的老鼠斑斑，比如说如何打听伏地魔制作魂器的具体情况……

很多、很多。


	20. 签售会

卷二·密室

Chapter 2 签售会

在暑假，阿不思和赫敏有时会通过麻瓜的方式联络。罗恩给他寄过一次信，但那只叫埃罗尔的猫头鹰看上去实在太过可怜了，以至于阿不思每次都感到用它寄信是一种罪恶。

他也尝试过和哈利联系，但没有任何回复，海德薇一次都没有来。但他并不是很担心。罗恩会将哈利接到陋居去，虽然方式比较……独特。他对于亚瑟·韦斯莱的某些兴趣持保留意见。麻瓜的东西确实很有趣，但改造起来也不是很容易。或许韦斯莱先生需要向西里斯学习一下。

在这种平淡得让人昏昏欲睡的日子里，阿不思借着自己在书店打工的职务便利，复习了二年级到三年级的全部课程。也许三年级的时候他也应该像赫敏那样选全部选修课，这样他就能拿到时间转换器了。

大概是在八月初的某一天，霍格沃茨的猫头鹰给他送来了二年级的书单。当他拆开信件时，他突然发觉自己必须认真思考一个问题：如何凑钱买齐洛哈特的自传？

“亲爱的孩子，他的书可不便宜。”当阿不思拿着书单去询问丽痕书店的老板道格拉斯先生时，他为难地摇了摇头，“他的书销量真的非常出色。很少有粉丝愿意出售自己的收藏，就算只是一本他的园艺指南。也许你可以去仓库里看看有没有二手的，但新书——对不起，我只能给你在进价上再打个折。”

一个多小时后，阿不思带着满身灰尘和四本二手洛哈特自传《与女鬼决裂》、《与食尸鬼同游》、《与巨怪同行》以及《与狼人一起流浪》站在了店主面前。这些书其实也挺新的，只是边缘有些许破损。

“对，我想起来了，有个他的狂热粉丝嫌这些书的书封有瑕疵，要知道，她买了整整三套来着——一套收藏，一套备份，最后一套给自己看。”他一边帮阿不思打包一边继续摇着头，“真是狂热，虽然我很乐意看到这种人。那么，亲爱的，其它课本拿好了吗？”

“我觉得我可能得卖一滴你的眼泪了，我亲爱的福克斯。”他们坐在孤儿院的楼顶，看着西方如同火烧般的云层，“早知道我应该用复制咒的，复制一个书封，在里面套上别的书……可道格拉斯先生已经知道今年的书单了，我难道要告诉他‘我在别的地方买了所以不用担心了’吗？”

金红色的大鸟咔哒咔哒地动了动喙，她刚刚享用了阿不思带给她的小点心，心情还不错。阿不思拿出了一个小瓶子，念了一个加固咒，接住了她挤出的一滴眼泪，随即又加了一个密封咒。

“真乖。”他收好瓶子，摸了摸福克斯散发温度的，柔软的羽毛。她温柔地鸣叫了一声，蹭了蹭他的脸。

洛哈特的签售会如期召开，丽痕书店几乎被狂热的粉丝挤得水泄不通。身为临时工作人员的阿不思倒不需要应付她们，大概道格拉斯先生认为他的体格完全挡不住兴奋的人群，所以他可以呆在二楼人少的地方，担任其他区域的售卖员。

二楼几乎没有人在，因此他可以一直密切关注楼下门口的动静。当他看见哈利和罗恩以及赫敏出现在门口时，连忙趁哈利抬头时挥了挥手。哈利和罗恩立刻寻找通向二楼的楼梯，而赫敏则和其他兴奋的粉丝一样，包围了洛哈特的桌子。

“她们是疯了吗？”当哈利和罗恩艰难地爬到楼上来时，罗恩仍不住抱怨了一句。阿不思善良地指了指楼下正在排队的莫丽·韦斯莱，罗恩立刻闭嘴了。

“你们的书拿齐了吗？”他问，“我帮你们看看。”

哈利和罗恩都只拿了一本《与女鬼决裂》，罗恩表示格兰杰夫妇和韦斯莱夫妇都在下面排队，不用担心。于是阿不思帮哈利拿齐了课本。在此过程中哈利告诉阿不思自己刚刚掉进了翻倒巷的壁炉，只不过莫丽听清了他错误的地名，及时从对角巷进入翻倒巷，把他给捞了出来。

正当哈利要和阿不思讲起那个奇怪的小精灵多比时，楼下突然传来一阵喧哗和惊叫声。他们连忙探头看去，韦斯莱先生刚刚朝马尔福先生扑过去，把后者撞到了一个书架上，几十本厚厚的咒语书掉到了他们头上，弗雷德和乔治大喊：“揍他，爸爸！”韦斯莱夫人则在尖叫：“别这样，亚瑟，别这样！”

罗恩几乎是在飞一样，从二楼跑到一楼，拼命挤开惊慌失措的人群，艰难地站到家人身边去。哈利和阿不思也紧随其后。丽痕书店的店员哀叫着“先生们，行行好——行行好！”但这并不能阻止人群碰倒更多的书架。

这可真是一场混战。但书店里大多数的人只是像莫丽那个年纪的夫人，要么就是被吓得浑身僵硬的孩子们。道格拉斯先生从店铺后面挤出来，绝望地试图上前把他们分开，但人群已经被吓得陷入混乱，以他的体型很难做到这一点。

“散开，先生们。请注意一下场合。”

一个冰冷的，带着一点外国口音的声音在门口附近响起，却莫名让嘈杂的人群安静了一瞬。韦斯莱先生和马尔福先生都停顿了一下，趁此机会莫丽扑上去把亚瑟拉开了。而卢修斯冷着脸整理自己的长袍，招手让德拉科站到自己身边来。

“你好，克莱因先生。”他脸色浮现出一个虚假的笑容。

克莱因只是稍稍点头，并没有再嘲讽两句的意思。他的轮廓能看出鲜明的日耳曼人特征，面部线条冷峻刚毅，但是没有穿巫师袍，而是穿了一套剪裁得当的麻瓜西服，这让哈利想起那种电视里看过的律师。

“我只是提醒而已，如果二位有什么非得用这种方式解决的矛盾，最好找个清静的地方，而不是在大庭广众之下干扰秩序。”他的话没有任何情感偏向，仿佛只是认真地提出这种做法的缺点。

卢修斯眯了眯眼睛，冷笑了一声，没有再和他交流的意愿。他转过头，把手中那本破旧的变形术课本往金妮手中一塞，眼里闪着恶毒的光芒。

“喏，小丫头，拿着你的书。这是你爸爸能给你的最好的东西。”亚瑟听到这句话差点还想冲上来，但被莫丽死死拽住了。然后他拉着德拉科，头也不回地冲出了店门，也没和克莱因打招呼。后者全不在意，就当身边经过了一团空气。

“给孩子们带得好头……当众打架……吉德罗·洛哈特会怎么想……”

“他可高兴啦，”弗雷德插嘴道，“咱们出来时你没听见吗，他问《预言家日报》能不能把打架的事也写进报道——他说这能造成轰动。”

不过回到破釜酒吧的壁炉旁边时，大家已经平静多了。哈利、韦斯莱一家和他们买的东西都要用飞路粉运回陋居。格兰杰一家则要回城那边麻瓜居住的街道。阿不思还要帮丽痕书店的人善后，只能过几天再来陋居玩。亚瑟本来还想问问麻瓜的汽车站是什么样的，可是看见韦斯莱夫人的表情，他只好悻悻闭上嘴。

“那个克莱因是什么人？”当他们返回陋居之后，莫丽皱着眉头问丈夫，“他好像不是英国人吧？”

“唔，见过一面，在部里。”亚瑟挠了挠头发，坐在了餐桌边的椅子上，“德国人——对，就是格林德沃家的。准确地说是小格林德沃的人，听别的司的人说，这几个月他和马尔福吵得可厉害哪。”

双胞胎同时挑了挑眉，罗恩和哈利对视了一眼。哈利听罗恩说这个暑假双胞胎房间里的爆炸声次数比以前显著上升，但善后工作做得越来越好，让听见动静就冲进去的莫丽很难找到证据。也不知道这是不是因为他们在和盖勒特·格林德沃的交流中大有收获。

“他来书店做什么？”莫丽一边整理买来的东西一边问道，不过并不是特别关心。

“也是来买课本的吧，据说老格林德沃把小格林德沃的监护权放到了他手上。”亚瑟也不是很在意这件事。魔法部最近加紧查抄黑魔法物品，盖勒特名下的格林德沃家还算配合，因此他没有对他们留下深刻印象。

确确实实是来买课本的埃米尔·克莱因先生在简单地和店员交谈了几句之后，就拿到了全套二年级课本。随后他就表示自己要随便看看。当他慢慢来到二楼时，阿不思正在将一本黑皮笔记本放进自己的旧背包里。听见响声时他没有加快动作，而是神态自然地放好东西，再抬头看着这个陌生人。

“日安，先生，您需要什么？”他微笑着问道。

克莱因浅褐色的眸子望着他：“随便看看而已。”

“请便，先生。”

克莱因点点头，真的开始四处看看。最后他拿了三本书走过来。阿不思扫了一眼，发现有一本最新出版的变形术论文集，还有两部炼金术相关理论文集。他按惯例准备把三本书打包在一起，但克莱因阻止了他。

“这本是给你的。”克莱因简洁地说。

阿不思拿着书的手微微一动，立即发觉书里夹了一个硬硬的东西。他抬头看向克莱因，后者依旧是一副平淡至极的表情。

“这些书可以打个折。”阿不思语气轻快。

暑假的最后几天阿不思终于有空来韦斯莱家的陋居做客了。至于盖勒特那边，书里夹带的白国王只是用来告知他克莱因的立场而已，而非像上回那样是个门钥匙。

陋居的气氛一般而言是十分轻松愉悦的。他们聚在罗恩的房间里聊天。罗恩先抱怨了一下暑假作业，然后话题转到了宠物身上。

“斑斑不见了。”他忧郁地说，“有一天它不小心掉进了爸爸的口袋，被带到魔法部去了，回来后就一直无精打采的。三天之后我们翻遍了整栋房子，都没有找到它。”

阿不思心下一沉，他原来就觉得这只长寿的老鼠十分不对劲，这次回想起的片段更让他觉得问题严重。但是斑斑居然就这么消失了，更有可能是逃了，这就让他的计划完全失效。

是什么让斑斑感到危险？阿不思觉得问题出在那次意外的魔法部之行上。这种细节他没办法和原来的记忆验证，但斑斑察觉不对的地方肯定和魔法部的某些新闻有关。或许一年级期末伏地魔被人狠狠算计了一次，损伤严重——难保他不会做出一些新的动作来。也许正是这种细节让斑斑知道自己的主人还在世上，并且四处活动。

哈利尽力安慰罗恩，阿不思也附和了两句。然后他们开始讨论那个奇怪的多比。哈利和罗恩一致认为多比是马尔福家的——这倒是相当准确。但他们都对多比心存疑虑，毕竟多比实在是家养小精灵中的一朵奇葩。

“嗯，我是说，假如多比说的是真的，”阿不思尽量显得自然点，“学校里又会有什么危险呢？”

哈利和罗恩都陷入沉思。上一年的事实证明，阿不思那些不太好的猜想往往都是对的，所以他们现在也宁可顺着阿不思的说法想一想。

“不会像上学期那样吧……”哈利最后迟疑地说。

罗恩打了个冷战：“我觉得洛哈特不像。他还拽着哈利一块儿合影呢。”

“奇洛也不像，但是最后还是他。”哈利反驳道，“不过你说的合影的事倒不像是伏——神秘人（他看了一眼脸色不好的罗恩）会干的，我身上也没有多出来什么恶咒。”

阿不思对两人的警觉表示很满意。现在，他只要确保哈利他们不会再像上次那样乘坐那辆不安全的飞车去学校就好了。


	21. 复数的意外

卷二·密室

Chapter 4 复数的意外

和任何时候一样，国王十字车站人流如织。哈利现在不会因为找不到窍门而惊慌了，他清楚地知道自己需要从第九和第十站台间的检票口穿墙而过，就能来到属于巫师的九又四分之三站台。更何况他还和韦斯莱一家在一块儿呢。

他们从陋居出发时耽搁了不少时间，因此现在他们要在五分钟内进站。阿不思站在他身后一点。

“你不会还在担心吧，伙计？”哈利有些好笑地看着他，“这总不会比飞路粉更难受。”

阿不思微笑不语，但就是不肯先过去。最后站台上就剩下哈利和罗恩还有他了。

“要不我先过？”罗恩看了看阿不思，推着自己的车走向柱子，“但是你们还是得快点，火车快开了。”

他很顺利地过去了。哈利征询地问道：“我们一起过去？”

这个结果阿不思早有预料。通道不知为何变成了一堵真正的、坚实的墙，以至于冲得过快的哈利被弹了回来，连海德薇的笼子都被撞飞了。阿不思连忙把海德薇的笼子捡回来，猫头鹰在笼子里大叫大嚷，显然十分不满意，引来不少人好奇地看着他们。

“你还好吗？”阿不思拽着哈利的手把他扶起来。

“嘶——还，还行。”哈利喘着气说，捂着自己的肋骨爬起来。一个警卫生气地大喊：“你们到底在搞什么名堂？”

“车子脱手了。”阿不思回应道。那个警卫相当恼火地吼了一句“给我注意点”，转过身走开了。

“我们为什么过不去？”哈利小声问道。

阿不思尽量让自己也显得焦急点：“我不知道，难道通道到时候就会封上吗？”

“那里面送行的人怎么办？”哈利看了看四周，还有十几个人正好奇地注视着他们，“哦，海德薇，安静点！”

笼子里的猫头鹰又尖叫了一声，然后气呼呼地把脑袋藏到翅膀下面去了。

“好吧。”哈利转回来，“我们要误车了。”他抬头看着车站的大钟，有些眩晕的感觉，觉得自己胃里的东西滚来滚去。十秒、九秒……他小心地将车子抵到墙边，使出全身力气一推，隔墙依旧纹丝不动。

“放松点。”阿不思低声安慰道，“这不是我们的错，罗恩他们一定会发现不对的。学校应该会派人来处理这件事。”

“我觉得我们最好回到汽车旁边等着。”哈利干巴巴地说，“这里太招人注意了。”

于是他们老老实实地回到那辆由韦斯莱先生改装的魔法汽车旁边，装成正在等待家长来接的学生。果然，好奇的人群逐渐散去了，伦敦城里的人们都有自己要做的事，没有人有兴趣长时间地关注他们。

“你说这到底是怎么回事？”哈利看着阿不思摸索着打开行李箱，两个人一块将箱子放进去，然后一块坐在后排，并将海德薇放在一边。

阿不思摇摇头：“突发事故？我其实更倾向是多比干的。”

“多比？！”哈利几乎要跳起来了，“天啊……他为什么要这么做？不让我去学校吗？”

“如果他说的是真话，那这是显而易见的。他已经害怕到了这种地步，认为你去学校就是自寻死路。”阿不思很淡定地说，“当然，你还可以认为是马尔福想捉弄你。但我觉得这种方式太无聊了，顶多耽误一下你的行程而已，你最后还是要去的。如果他在派出多比的同时伪造一封霍格沃茨的退学通知，效果大概要好得多。”

哈利想象了一下，自己正因多比的捣乱而忧心忡忡时，一只猫头鹰送来一封言辞冰冷严厉的退学通知书——上帝，哦不，梅林啊，那无异于世界末日提前降临。他打了个冷战：“我得庆幸他没想到这个主意。”

他们就这么无所事事地坐在车里等着。有一回哈利提议写封信和霍琦教授说明情况，但海德薇从刚才就一直把头埋在羽毛里，不肯搭理他们。他只好作罢。

大概过了一个多小时或者更久，空气中传来“啪”的一声响。亚瑟·韦斯莱瘦削的身形从空气中浮现出来。他一看见哈利他们就表现出如释重负的样子。

“感谢梅林！我猜想你们会来这里等着，莫丽还担心你们会把车开走呢，她去和麦格校长联系了。”他帮哈利他们把箱子提出来，“也不知道为什么，站台那里的出入口一直过不来，所有人都是从另一个临时出口走的。”

“那我们怎么去霍格沃茨？”哈利觉得自己像铅块一样坠着的心终于恢复正常，“我是说，火车已经——”

“哦，没关系，亲爱的。”韦斯莱先生轻松的说，“你们现在太小了，还不适合幻影移形，我们先去破釜酒吧。”

破釜酒吧的老板老汤姆热情地接待了他们，并带着他们来到店后面的他自己的房间。

“说实话，这条路已经有很久没走过了。”老汤姆乐呵呵地说，“对，自从十二年前——”他意味深长地看了哈利一眼，“我们就用不上它啦。”

哈利不自然的抽动了一下嘴角，而阿不思的眸色瞬间深了一点。上一世也是这样，破釜酒吧其实有一个凤凰社的秘密联络站点，或许这个世界里还有类似凤凰社的组织？从这次的情况来看，老汤姆、韦斯莱夫妇和麦格教授依然是其中的成员，只是不知道其他成员是否也没有变化。但关键问题是，这条固定的不在魔法部飞路网中的壁炉通路，一头连接着破釜酒吧，而另一头是——

“先站开点。”老汤姆指挥道，韦斯莱先生立即将两个孩子护到身后。然后，他挥动魔杖念出了一个长长的咒语，金色的线条在看上去平平无奇的墙壁上画出一个矩形，然后向内画出一个壁炉的形状。整个过程的速度其实不算慢，只不过老汤姆吟唱的时间稍稍长了点，他的话音一落，一个熊熊燃烧着的壁炉就出现在他们面前。

“太长时间不用了，有点不熟练。”老汤姆有些不好意思，换来韦斯莱先生善意的笑声，“不过那边的家伙脾气不太好，也不知道为什么这回居然同意了。当初封闭通道的时候他简直是兴高采烈。对了，孩子，让你的猫头鹰自己飞吧，把笼子带上就好。”

“那我就先带他们过去。”韦斯莱先生点点头，接过装飞路粉的罐子，“记住是这个地名：猪——头——酒——吧。哈利，这回你可不要又弄错啦。这个地方在霍格莫德，到时候会有教授来接你们的。阿不思，用过飞路粉吗？没用过？那哈利你先来示范一下。最重要的就是口齿清晰。”

哈利先把自己的眼镜收进口袋，然后拎起自己的箱子和海德薇的笼子，跌跌撞撞地走向壁炉，抓了一把飞路粉，往下一扔，呼的一声碧绿的炉火窜了起来，他走进去喊了一声“猪头酒吧”，就消失在了壁炉里。

“那我先过去照看一下。阿不思，我来拎你的箱子。”韦斯莱先生朝老汤姆和阿不思点了点头，也消失在了碧绿色的火焰中。阿不思深吸了一口气，拎起箱子。在某一瞬他突然想故意念错，但最终没有这么做。于是他仿佛被吸进了一个巨大的插座孔里，身子急速旋转，耳边的呼啸声震耳欲聋。在他周身碧绿的火焰飞旋，最后——

“咳——咳……”他成功地保持站姿落地了，被这座壁炉里积压的灰尘呛得连连咳嗽。这座壁炉根本没有点燃，灰尘多得不像是十多年没用过，更像是有几百年了。他从口袋里拿出眼镜来戴上。有人把他从壁炉里拉了出来。

“一次成功，下次就有经验了。”韦斯莱先生拍了拍他的肩膀，帮他拍掉身上的烟灰，“哦，阿不福思，人到齐了，可以把壁炉关上了。”

站在一旁的高大巫师哼了一声，抽出自己的魔杖一挥，墙上的石头便自动移位将缺口堵上了。当他转过身来时，从灰蒙蒙的窗口中透过来的光线照在他的脸上，让他们看清了那一缕缕金属丝般的灰色头发和胡须，还有脏兮兮的镜片后那双明亮、锐利的蓝色眼睛。

“别把这里的通道说出去。”他粗声粗气地说，目光在哈利身上停顿了一下，又转向阿不思。当他看清楚赤褐色头发的少年的模样时，整个人都停滞了一下。然后他又移开了目光。  
哈利和罗恩都点头表示承诺。于是韦斯莱先生搓着手开口了：“我只请了半天假来送孩子上学，现在得回去了。阿不福思你能不能——”

“他们可以呆在这里。”阿不福思不耐烦地打断了他，“直到城堡那边派人过来。”

韦斯莱先生对于他的坏脾气并不在意，向两个孩子道别之后就幻影移形离开了。哈利偷偷打量了一下这个房间，整个房间和刚才那个壁炉都保持步调一致的破旧形象，各种家具也都显现出摇摇晃晃的样子。他们隐约听见脚边的一个凳子正在哼哼唧唧地哀鸣，被阿不福思踢了一脚之后立刻就不出声了。

阿不思只是偶尔稍稍抬眼，从刚开始就略略站得靠后一些。

阿不福思又哼了一声，开口道：“你们呆在楼上不要下去，如果被下面那些人看见你们在这里，对谁都没有好处，知道吗？”

哈利连忙点头。阿不福思似乎并不在意另一个孩子听没听见，自己下楼了。过了一会儿，他端着托盘上来了。盘子里有一大块面包，几片奶酪，还有两杯南瓜汁。这就是他们的午饭。空空的胃让他们不再为看上去不太干净的杯盘而犹豫，两个人迅速干掉了盘子的食物。在他们填饱肚子的过程中，阿不福思只是坐在一边，并不一直盯着他们，而是望着空气中的某一处发呆，偶尔才会让自己的目光扫过两个孩子。

等他们吃完喝完，阿不福思慢吞吞地收拾了餐具，表示自己要去睡午觉。哈利没有胆量问他教授什么时候来，而阿不思似乎在来到这里后就安静得如同不存在。两个男孩就这么坐在吱嘎作响的椅子上，也不知道该聊些什么。楼下一点普通酒吧的热闹声音都没有，让哈利不禁怀疑这里到底有没有生意。如果连老板都睡午觉去了，谁来收钱呢？

他本以为会是霍琦教授来接他们，但最后来的是变形课教授海丝佳·琼斯。

“哎，我们提前见面了对不对？”琼斯教授笑容满面地看着他们。哈利的变形课成绩不错，而阿不思就简直是变形术天才了。看见自己喜欢的学生时，老师们总是会心情好的，“我得给你们来个幻身术才行，站过来。”

他们依次被琼斯教授用魔杖敲了敲头顶，仿佛有一股冷冰冰的东西从魔杖敲打的地方流进他们的身体里。当咒语完成时，他们低头看见自己身体的颜色质地和背后的摆设变得一模一样，仿佛变成了两只人形变色龙。

“再给你们的箱子来两个忽略咒就差不多了。”琼斯教授满意地说，“这个点没什么人，出了店就好了。”

于是他们跟着她轻手轻脚地走下同样吱嘎作响的楼梯，快步走过只有两个趴在桌上睡觉的人的大堂，来到秋日暖洋洋的阳光下。琼斯教授帮他们解除了幻身咒，带着他们往霍格沃茨城堡走去。在路上，沉默了很久的阿不思突然开口：“教授？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“这是一条很重要的通道对吗？”

琼斯教授脸上的笑容稍稍淡了一点，但她的语气依旧是和蔼的：“是这样。”

阿不思向她点头致谢，这段短短的路程中他们没有再说话。

这间房间内只有一幅少女的画像，她有一头温暖的金发，茫然而温柔地望着屋内。阿不福思把蜂蜜酒的罐子顿在了桌上，让她从恍惚间惊醒，好奇地看着面对冰凉壁炉发呆的老者。

“你觉得呢？”他轻声地、温柔地问道。少女有些迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。但他完全没有怪她的意思，只是惯于对着她的画像自言自语而已。

一团碧绿的火苗从壁炉里升腾起来，旋转着出现了麦格教授的严肃面容。阿不福思将身体向后靠在椅背上。

“怎么样？”

“非常像，但我可不能保证什么。我宁可去相信那个比较荒谬的解释，也不想自己编造一个更加荒谬的。米勒娃，这次太冒险了，如果他有问题，你相当于同时暴露了老汤姆、琼斯和我。这不像是你的作风，又是那个该死的预言？”

壁炉里的火焰跳动了一下：“我很难相信这只是一个巧合，否则我不会让他用你的壁炉。我们必须知道他是否值得进一步的信任。况且，你真的想让我给他来个一忘即空吗？”

阿不福思没有回答。


	22. 诸事不顺

卷二·密室

Chapter 5 诸事不顺

吉德罗·洛哈特成功地在开学之后几天达成了“引起其他所有教授反感”的成就，如果他是一个学生，那么他今后的日子恐怕会相当不好过。但他不仅是一个教授，更是一个拥有无数女性粉丝的黑魔法防御术教授，他便似乎丝毫没有察觉到同僚们怪异的眼神，依旧对自己“充实”的生活感到无比愉快。

与此同时黑魔法防御术课对于一部分人来说已经成为了一个笑话，自从那一堂混乱的黑魔法防御课在几节课的时间内被传开后，男生们对于洛哈特的态度就从略带敌意的将信将疑下降到了全然失望的地步。阿不思有几次注意到，在餐桌上盖勒特看了看洛哈特，又将目光投向他，一副难以置信的样子。他懒得再去解释这完全是因为申请这个职位的只有洛哈特一个人。

人选的缺乏使得他们不得不继续忍受下去。可他们随即发现烦心事不止一桩。第一个爆发的是罗恩——即便没有那次如同灾难的飞行，他的魔杖还是坚持不下去了。变形课上阿不思刚刚随手将甲虫变成了一枚漂亮的纽扣，那边就冒出了一股灰色的、带臭鸡蛋气味的浓烟。附近的学生都忙不迭地躲开，然而事故中心的罗恩胡乱挥动着胳膊肘，压扁了自己那只甲虫。

“写信回去再要一根。”下课后哈利建议道。

罗恩看上去对这个建议相当心动，但不久脸色又黯淡下来，无精打采地挥挥手：“算了，大概还能再用一会儿，我小心点就是了。”

他们看着一年级的新生们叽叽喳喳地走进餐厅，红头发的女孩裹着一身旧袍子，拎着和巫师袍一样旧的书袋和同学说着话。即便韦斯莱夫人咬牙给小女儿买了一件新的，金妮也还是需要用旧的袍子来换洗。两个男孩默默看了一会儿，都不再作声。

“去吃饭吧。”哈利最后说。罗恩沉默着点了点头。

随即哈利就发现自己的麻烦完全不比罗恩少。科林·克里维正用骨灰级粉丝的狂热追随着他的脚步，而洛哈特简直算得上是阴魂不散。而这些烦心事加上他在周六早晨被伍德摇醒的怨念，足以让他像是浑身冒黑气一般地拎着扫把走进魁地奇场地。

“他在浪费我的时间。”金发的巫师阴郁地说，一只手摩挲着自己的魔杖，“我宁可扣分也不想再去上他的课。”

“你什么时候会在意扣分这件事情了？”阿不思从厚厚的书本后面抬起头，略微扬了扬自己的眉毛。

这是一个空气清冷澄澈的早晨，伍德的暴力唤醒服务连带着和哈利同宿舍的阿不思一块儿叫醒了，而后者宁可去图书馆看书也不想去魁地奇球场吹冷风。

吃完早餐后阿不思来到图书馆。周末早晨这里显得很空旷，这么早来的学生要么是面对O.W.Ls考试或N.E.w.Ts考试的高年级，要么就是极个别的拉文克劳，但人数都不算多。当阿不思绕过一架书时，他看见盖勒特靠在书架上，一手托书，一手用魔杖漫不经心地在空中虚点。

“早啊。”他头也不抬地、懒洋洋地打了这个招呼。阿不思的脚步顿了顿，淡淡地回了一句同样的问候，然后在盖勒特对面的书架上找到了自己需要的书，转身坐在了附近的椅子上。

五分钟后盖勒特将那本书啪的一声合上，大步走到他对面，却没有坐下来，而是用那种刻意阴郁的口气说了那句话。阿不思轻轻抽动了一下自己的嘴角。

“说真的，你至少还会需要七年级的课程，没有毕业的黑魔王先生。”

盖勒特瞪了他一眼，踱到窗边去了。阿不思谨慎地看了看周围，没有人注意这个僻静的角落里有一对格兰芬多和斯莱特林。于是他安心地靠回椅背上继续看书。但没过多久，他就听见某个今早一直处于莫名躁郁状态的巫师发出了一声嗤笑。

“真是下血本。”

已经知道大概将会发生什么的阿不思并没有出面干预的意思，甚至没有从椅子上站起来。盖勒特从窗口看着斯莱特林队的队员们正在疯狂地大笑，而哈利和赫敏正扶着罗恩往城堡走来。他又一次开口，语气依旧带着些许挑衅意味：“你不需要去安抚一下救世主和他的同伴吗？”

阿不思这次停下了翻书的动作，安定地抬头望着他：“罗恩确实需要一根新魔杖了。”

这种答非所问让盖勒特眯起了眼睛。然而他最后只是哼了一声，一挥魔杖将书放回书架，径自走掉了。

阿不思其实也有一种莫名的烦躁感觉。只是他相对于盖勒特更了解收敛情绪的好处，尤其是在面对这种来源未知的情绪波动时。

他现在正坐在有求必应屋里，这次这个善解人意的屋子自动变成了一个大书房，有一张宽敞的书桌。他愣了一下才反应过来，这大概是霍格沃茨校长室和格林德沃庄园书房的混合体。福克斯落在自己的栖架上，有些萎靡不振。阿不思仔细看了看她，猜测涅槃的时刻已经不远了。

他将那本黑皮笔记本丢在书桌上，拉开椅子坐了下来。到目前为止他还没有贸然在本子上写下任何东西，也没有在有求必应室之外打开过装它的箱子。魂器是一个过于禁忌和危险的概念，再小心都不为过，即便这里面只有16岁的汤姆·里德尔。

封底印着伦敦沃克斯霍尔路一位报刊经售人的名字。伏地魔居然没有消除掉它，也许是为了伪装而作出的“牺牲”？

阿不思再次打开笔记本，取出一瓶墨水。他稍稍犹豫后，提笔写下了一行字：

日安，日记本，我是布莱恩·柯林斯。

这行文字在纸上闪了闪，立即被吸了进去，一点痕迹都没有留下。但不到十秒后，一行全新的字迹浮现出来，不，是从书页中渗出来的：

日安，我是汤姆·里德尔。

但随即又多了一行字迹：

亲爱的先生，你为什么不使用你的真名呢？

阿不思握着羽毛笔的手顿住了，静静地看着字迹。然后他又写下了一句：

你难道就是这本日记？

不，这是我的日记本，不过我使用了比墨水更加持久的方式记录我的往事。

你为什么知道我没有用真名？

我对外界发生的一切并非全然不知。

阿不思又一次顿住了笔。上次日记本落在他手中时，已经被哈利用蛇怪的毒牙彻底毁坏了，而他所知的另一个魂器就是那个给他带来诅咒的复活石。他没有更多有关魂器的经验了。

日记本不可能对外界全然不知，但也不是洞若观火，不然他现在应当知道阿不思已经了解了他的实质，而不是像这样小心翼翼的试探。阿不思不可能直接问他知道多少，这种问话毫无意义。

于是他写下了另一句话：“你也曾经是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”

这次的答案来得很快：“是的，你是哪个学院的？”

拉文克劳。

哦，我是斯莱特林。你的确是一只谨慎的渡鸦。

阿不思唇角掠过一丝微笑，这次里德尔没有察觉异常，对于拉文克劳这个相对中立的学院，他放松警惕给出了自己的学院出身。如果阿不思暴露了自己格兰芬多的身份，里德尔是绝对不会轻易说出自己斯莱特林的出身的，毕竟两个学院的矛盾由来已久。

他大概是通过笔迹和措辞来推断持有者。阿不思心想。于是他模仿着拉文克劳的学术笔调写道：“对于未知的魔法道具保持警惕是一种常识，里德尔先生。”

日记本沉默了一会儿，阿不思猜想他正在埋怨卢修斯·马尔福挑选人选的拙劣眼光。想博得一个用研究眼光看待一切的拉文克劳的信任，难度实在是超出格兰芬多许多。过了一会日记本终于又有了反应：“你对这本日记的原理有兴趣吗？”

阿不思挑了挑眉，对魂器的原理他可没什么兴趣，里德尔肯定也不会和他说这个。但他还是写道：“可以说，是的。”

我可以为你讲解……但是请你告诉我你的真名。

真名。阿不思放下了羽毛笔，而日记本也再没有更多的文字了。这大概是进一步交流的条件，给出里德尔自己的真名。如果他还想看看里德尔藏在这里的记忆，那么他必须满足这个条件。

或者说，里德尔需要日记持有者的信任，否则他不能随意获得宿主的生命力。对于巫师而言名字是有魔力的，这也是信任的第一步。问题在于给出全名后阿不思依旧不会信任他，那么里德尔迟早会发觉异常，那段记忆也就看不到了。

就毁灭这件魂器来说看到记忆不是必要的。阿不思合上日记本，丢进那个施了一打隔离魔咒的箱子。但他想要知道海格有没有再次被陷害。他能够查阅到的记录只能从现在向前推个五年，也就无从得知那个混血巨人的求学经历。至于奖牌陈列室，里德尔依旧是级长和男学生会会长，但那一块没有写明原因的特殊贡献奖的奖牌却不见了。或许因为错开时间他没有陷害海格，但又有另一个人被冤枉了？

当盖勒特快步走向地窖，准备进入公共休息室时，人手一把新扫帚的斯莱特林魁地奇队恰好也从外面返回。德拉科·马尔福正在模仿罗恩吐鼻涕虫的怪样，自己也和其他人一起咯咯笑着。盖勒特仿佛无视了他们的存在，径自走向入口。当他报出口令准备进去时，后面传来了德拉科刻意调高声音的话语：“有些人自以为飞得不错，实际上毫无用处——”

“因为他的扫帚太快，必须全神贯注才不会被摔下去。”盖勒特回头，用一种任谁都看得出的嘲讽眼神看着他。那种讥嘲的表情让他做起来显得格外容易激怒对方，语言已经是次要的了。德拉科几乎是瞬间脸涨得通红：“格林德沃！”

平心而论他飞得其实不错，和盖勒特不相上下。结果是盖勒特无缘魁地奇甚至连替补都不是，而他当上了找球手。这勉强能算马尔福家对盖勒特的反击。德拉科本来打算给盖勒特来个恶咒，但他抽出魔杖的速度绝对比不上盖勒特，幸好魁地奇队长马库斯·弗林特也几乎下意识地抽出了自己的魔杖，维护之意显而易见。

盖勒特的表情几乎没有任何变化，但他那双海蓝色眼睛里开始闪烁着跃跃欲试的光，让弗林特不由自主地打了个激灵。德拉科本来因为弗林特而放松下来的心又绷紧了，因为他记起了卢修斯对他的告诫：不要正面挑衅盖勒特，一切矛盾由家里解决。这相当于是将盖勒特放在一个正式家主的地位上了。

这个疯子什么时候顾忌过后果？德拉科心中一寒。暑假里盖勒特的格林德沃家在好几个魔法产业收购案上狠狠截了马尔福家的胡，当做马尔福偏向里查德·格林德沃的代价。这些损失让卢修斯连续几天的脸色都差得要命。关键是这些狠绝的手笔后来被证实都是盖勒特自己的决定，克莱因只是一个执行者，就这么毫无顾忌地和马尔福家决裂了。而布雷司的母亲对此态度十分暧昧，这个手握大笔财产产业的寡妇的立场显而易见。

当然，马尔福也只是稍受损失，还不至于伤筋动骨，也还可以不怎么将七把光轮2001放在心上。卢修斯心下其实有点奇怪为何盖勒特如此不留情面，毕竟大家族之间的关系多半是若即若离，少有这么决绝的。最后他只能得出盖勒特不仅手腕了得，性格也相当疯狂的结论，并且严令德拉科不要在学校里惹事。

但既然德拉科已经知道了自家和盖勒特的矛盾，又一向不怎么和盖勒特合得来，更有点嫉妒父亲对于盖勒特的重视，他没能忍住向盖勒特挑衅便情有可原了。

“嘿，孩子们，你们在干什么？”

堪称神出鬼没的洛哈特教授突然从走廊里冒了出来，热情洋溢地和他们打了个招呼。可惜这里只有男生没有女生，因此他没有收获任何尖叫和崇拜的眼神。魁地奇队的人脸上都有点僵硬，而兴致缺缺的盖勒特直接转头跳进了公共休息室，留下德拉科他们用勉强的微笑和艰难的恭维来应付那个不学无术的草包。


	23. 忌辰晚会

卷二·密室

Chapter 6 忌辰晚会

十月来临了，湿乎乎的寒气弥漫在场地上，缓缓渗入城堡。教工和学生中间突然流行起了感冒，弄得护士长庞弗雷夫人手忙脚乱。她的提神剂效果着实立竿见影，但不少人宁可稀释效力也不想直接把药剂灌下去——接连几个小时耳朵里冒烟实在不是一件愉快的事情。

然而，格兰芬多的魁地奇队长依旧以狂热的态度开展魁地奇训练。上个学年格兰芬多成功捧得魁地奇杯，极大地鼓舞了这位魁地奇狂热分子对本学院队伍的信心。然而，拦路虎斯莱特林队拥有金钱能够买到的最快的扫帚，这也是不争的事实。在这种情势之下，我们得以看见，在一个风雨交加的星期六黄昏，哈利一身泥浆，湿淋淋地走回格兰芬多城堡。

他回想着韦斯莱双胞胎侦查到的斯莱特林队的训练情况——只是七个模糊的淡绿色影子。放眼格兰芬多的队伍，唯一能勉强追上他们的就是哈利的光轮2000，其他人都是横扫或是学校的老扫帚。

这可真让人丧气。哈利郁闷地想着，突然看见了一个和他一样心事重重的人，不，幽灵。

“就差半寸……不符合条件……”

“你好，尼克。”哈利说。

差点没头的尼克吃了一惊，连脸上那种深切的痛苦神情都没有收起来，和惊讶的情绪糅杂成一种有点搞笑的表情。不过哈利现在可没有任何取笑他的心情，将目光转向他长长的卷发和相当时髦的帽子。

“我想你有心事。”尼克口气相当和蔼地说，“年轻的波特。”

“你也是啊。”哈利几乎是下意识地回了一句，但是他随即觉得自己有点脑子不灵光。幽灵的心事……这真不是一个好话题，尤其是在自己全身都还湿漉漉的情况下。

“啊，小事一桩。”尼克挥着自己一只优雅修长的手，心思顿时转移到了自己原来的忧愁上，“并不是我真地想参加……我以为可以申请，可是看起来我不符合他们的条件。”

他的口气是满不在乎的，但是他的脸上却显出了深切的痛苦。

“你倒是说说看，”他突然爆发了，把那封信从口袋里抽了出来，“脖子上被一把钝斧子看了四十四下，有没有资格参加无头猎手队？”

“噢——有的。”哈利显然应该表示同意，他这点眼色还是有的。

“我的意思是，我比任何人都希望事情办得干净利落，希望我的脑袋完全彻底地断掉，我的意思是，那会使我免受许多痛苦，也不至于被人取笑。可是……”

哈利尽可能地表现出自己的同情，尽管他心底是赞同无头猎手队拒绝尼克的理由的，但尼克好歹是格兰芬多的幽灵啊。

“那么，你又为什么事发愁呢？我能帮得上忙吗？”

“你就这么答应了他？”

他们坐在暖呼呼的炉火边，围在一块儿。哈利已经把自己身上都清理干净了，端着一杯热可可慢慢喝着，感觉自己的胃舒服多了。罗恩听完他的叙述后，挑起了眉毛，不过他这么做完全没有学到这个动作的精髓，反而显出一种格外震惊的表情：“想想看——庆祝自己死亡的日子，我觉得听上去怪沉闷的。”

“可是我确实想——嗯，回报他一下。”哈利其实也有些迟疑，将求助的目光投向阿不思和赫敏，“而且忌辰晚会——”

“我敢打赌没有几个活着的人能说他们参加过这种晚会，肯定是很奇妙的。”赫敏的兴致相当之高，“而且你说的对，他确实帮你逃过了费尔奇的惩罚。”

“我也觉得值得看看。”阿不思微笑道，“来的大概不只是霍格沃茨的幽灵吧？我们还能看看其他幽灵的样子。”

哈利突然想起了一个奇怪的地方，有些迟疑地看了他一眼，恰好罗恩问阿不思一个有关魔药作业的问题，于是阿不思低头错过了哈利的目光。等他再把头抬起来时，哈利已经打定主意不说这件事，和平时一样自然地和他们聊了起来。

也许只是差点没头的尼克一时忘记了。哈利心想。当时尼克在他成功逃离费尔奇的办公室后，对他发出了自己忌辰晚会的邀请：“我要在一间比较宽敞的地下教室开一个晚会，朋友们将从全国各地赶来。如果你也能参加，我将不胜荣幸。当然啦，韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐也是受欢迎的——”

“呃，我是说，我能再带一位朋友吗？”哈利有些意外于尼克漏掉的姓名，“就是阿不思，阿不思·邓布利多，你应该知道的，也是咱们格兰芬多的……”

“噢，噢……抱歉，瞧我这记性……”尼克脸上掠过些许不自然的神情，哈利把它当成了尴尬，因此视而不见，“当然是欢迎的，人多点更好……”

哈利当时第一反应觉得尼克作为格兰芬多的幽灵，却连学院里的天才学生都忘记了，实在是不太正常。后来他还是认为，这只是尼克的一个小失误而已，没有必要上纲上线，万一让阿不思误以为爵士对他有偏见，那可就糟糕了。他因此打定主意当做这事没有发生过，直接跳过。

而当他准备和三位友人分享一下在费尔奇办公室的发现时，韦斯莱双胞胎那边的火蜥蜴嗖地蹿到半空，在公共休息室里疯狂地旋转，噼噼啪啪地放出火花，还伴随着一些邦邦的巨响。这场混乱中夹杂着珀西嘶哑的训斥和多数人的笑声和尖叫声，于是哈利将费尔奇和那个快速念咒的信封暂时抛到了脑后。

说好奇绝对是无稽之谈，阿不思对于幽灵的晚会早已了如指掌，也对那些堪称生化武器和灵魂攻击的食物音乐毫无兴趣。但他确实需要参加这次晚会，因为他需要找到一个特别的幽灵——桃金娘。

他知道桃金娘依旧存在，这是从一些女生的闲聊抱怨中得知的。但他从来没有自行验证过这一点。不只是桃金娘，他一开始并没有注意到，自己几乎没有和任何一个霍格沃茨的幽灵单独聊过天。这听上去没有特别奇怪，但他就是有种幽灵们都在刻意避开与他接触的感觉。当他和盖勒特交换了几次有关他们的情况的信息后，他隐约有一个猜想：幽灵们能够感觉到他们的异常，只是他们保持了沉默，但也同时保持了距离。

幽灵本来应该是一个极佳的情报来源，和密室联系最紧密的幽灵莫过于桃金娘，因为她就是受害者。前提是你能够让她开口。

如果幽灵们依旧拒绝和他接触的话，他就只好尽力引起三人组对桃金娘的故事的兴趣了。

“我觉得，桃金娘大概是这些鬼魂里最年轻——哦不，时代最近的一个。”阿不思扫视了一眼全场，“看看他们的衣服——她还算是正常的。”

这话说的倒是不假，桃金娘死的时候还穿着校袍，和那些古旧得要命的服饰相比已经算是得体了。只是她那张脸是三人见过的最忧郁阴沉的脸，又被直溜溜的长发和厚厚的、珍珠色的眼镜遮掉了一半，着实不会让人感到愉快。她比阿不思记忆里的模样相比还要年长些，可能有七年级了。这样一来，时间也能基本对上：里德尔的入学时间晚了点，打开密室花费的时间稍稍缩短了。

“她也是霍格沃茨的学生。”赫敏若有所思地说。阿不思没有转头都知道小女巫一直盯着自己。上次奇洛事件后赫敏没有再对阿不思的出身追根究底，但阿不思知道她并不是很放心。当然，赫敏聪明地没有对哈利和罗恩说什么，只是时常会用这种眼光看着他——同时阿不思几乎可以听见她脑子里思绪飞速转动的声音。

好奇——想要解开一个谜题的决心和兴趣。阿不思心想，这就是赫敏的动机。他们的日常相处没有任何问题，说明赫敏并没有将他划到朋友圈之外，但也不是完全信任。她把阿不思的秘密当做是一个谜题来解，不过属于课外益智活动，而不是每天都要完成的家庭作业。

“她不会是死在学校里吧。”罗恩打了个寒战，不知道是因为大群幽灵制造的阴冷气息，还是这个相当严肃的猜想，“我是说，既然她还留在这里。”

“幽灵会留在自己死去的地方吗？”哈利小心地避开桌上那些腐烂变质的食物，转头小声说，“我觉得霍格沃茨的幽灵总不会都死在这里才对。”

“那倒是。”赫敏表示赞同，“这里又不是什么……呃，你知道的，这里是个学校。难道说他们会选择自己最留恋的地方吗？”

“我们都不知道幽灵的形成方式，如果所有死人都会变成幽灵的话，早就没有我们的位置了。”阿不思看了看周围，轻声说，“这个大概可以去图书馆查查看……当然，也可以去问问宾斯教授。”

“你确定他还记得吗？”罗恩死命忍着笑，“毕竟他就是把自己的身体都忘记带上，才会变成幽灵的啊。”

“桃金娘肯定还记得。”哈利插嘴道，然而他被赫敏纠结的表情吓到了，“嘿，赫敏你怎么了？”

“我不想和她说话，但是我想知道这个问题的答案。”赫敏的表情体现出她内心激烈的思想斗争，“要知道她一年到头最喜欢做的事就是在一楼盥洗室里发脾气，弄得到处都是水，连费尔奇都制不住她的歇斯底里。”

赫敏捂着鼻子凑上去仔细查看鬼魂们准备的晚餐，让哈利和罗恩都由衷钦佩她在学习知识时表现出来的英勇无畏，并猜测她最后还是会为了追根究底而直面桃金娘。

阿不思则开始观察周围的幽灵们。他发觉自己所到之处，闷闷不乐的修女们慢慢坐直了身体，窃窃私语了几句又装作什么都没有发生过；热烈交谈着的胖修士和脑门上插了根箭的骑士突然住口，讪讪地和他打了个招呼，然后心不在焉地继续之前的话题；血人巴罗发直的双眼顿在了他身上，眨也不眨地看了会儿，然后转过头去，此后再也不和他对视了。

他站在幽灵人群之间，周身有一块空白。所有鬼魂在初始的惊讶后，都对他视而不见。

阿不思略微皱起了眉，但他随即恢复正常，转身回到哈利他们身边。皮皮鬼刚用发霉的花生让三人躲闪不及，并大吼一声叫来了桃金娘，看见他走过来时差点把碗打翻了。

“怎么啦？”闻声飘过来的桃金娘绷着脸问。她瞥了一眼阿不思，厚镜片后面的眼睛稍稍眯起了一下，就没有更多反应了。

“你好，桃金娘。”赫敏用自己能装出来的最愉快的声音说，“很高兴在这里看到你。”

桃金娘抽了抽鼻子，怀疑地看着他们：“是吗……爵士是个好人，一直都不嘲笑我……”

“格兰杰小姐刚才正在议论你呢——”皮皮鬼狡猾地在桃金娘耳边说。“我正在说——在说——”赫敏狠狠地瞪着皮皮鬼，一边拼命想着怎么圆场，这时阿不思不紧不慢地接口道：“她想知道你是怎么死的。”

还没等三人用表情和眼神表达自己对于阿不思这么说的不赞同，桃金娘的整个神态突然就变了，小眼睛睁到最大，简直算得上容光焕发。看样子，从来没有人问过她这样一个让她感到荣幸的问题。而皮皮鬼被阿不思突然开口吓了一跳，骂骂咧咧地飞快地飘走了。

“哎哟哟，那真是太可怕了！”她津津有味地说，“事实上，我甚至可以带你们去现场看看，就在一楼的盥洗室。不过——”她犹豫着看了看三个男生，最后在虚荣心的作用下退让了，“好吧，你们也可以进去，反正她们都不喜欢来我那里。”

就在这时，差点没头的尼克从人群中飘然而至，矜持地问他们玩得是否开心。被打断的桃金娘显得很沮丧，但又不好扫了寿星的兴致。不过，接下来的无头骑士们让爵士的发言彻底败下阵来，又冷又饿的孩子们哆嗦着和桃金娘约定下周末一定来找她听完整个死亡经过，就飞快地溜走了。


	24. 桃金娘的故事

卷二·密室

Chapter 7 桃金娘的故事

这大概是哈利到过的最阴暗、最沉闷的地方。在一面污渍斑斑的、裂了缝的大镜子下面，是一排表面已经剥落的、石砌的水池。地板上湿漉漉的，几根蜡烛头低低地在托架上燃烧着，发出昏暗的光，照得天花板阴森森的。一个个单间的木门油漆剥落，布满划痕；有一扇门的铰链脱开了，摇摇晃晃地悬挂在那里。

桃金娘的鬼魂正在这里，一边划着马桶里的水，一边哼着走调的小曲儿等着他们。这对于她而言算是几十年来心情最好的时候，竟然有四个人来听她讲自己的死亡！她花了整整一个星期来润色自己的故事，力求让他们最真切地感受到那种诡异恐怖的气氛，如果他们能为之惊叹、战栗甚至尖叫起来，那绝对是她的大成功！

当然，阿不思更希望她不要过分修饰，以免漏掉一些真正重要的细节。说服罗恩来这里也相当不容易——阿不思不得不避开赫敏保证给他参考一下斯拉格霍恩布置的魔药论文。

“你们觉得这里怎么样？”桃金娘从马桶圈上站起来，兴高采烈地请他们进来。四个孩子小心翼翼地踩过积水，在盥洗室的水池边站定。

“呃，我是说，挺——有特色的。”赫敏含糊地挥了挥手，用了一个不那么违背本心的形容词。她在来之前同样为了套话而做了功课，谨慎地挑选词汇，力求让桃金娘保持一个好心情。

“对，非常适合我的故事。”桃金娘看起来相当满意这个评价，在天花板下面转了一圈，“毕竟这里就是我的死亡现场。”

“你真的死在这里？”罗恩的脸色有点不好，几乎是脱口问道。哈利其实也有点不舒服，下意识地扫视了一圈，没有看见预想中那种血迹干涸的痕迹——当然，就算有，也早该被清理掉了。

“难道我会记错吗？！”桃金娘尖声道，生气的、开始涌出泪光的小眼睛直直地瞪着罗恩，吓得他浑身一抖，“那可是我自己的死亡！”

她在空中转了一个身，悲痛地啜泣了一声，头朝下猛地冲进自己之前坐着的那个马桶，溅起大量水花。四个人都目瞪口呆地看着这一幕。所幸桃金娘还惦记着自己的伟大演出，没过多久又从马桶里慢慢冒了出来，口气非常不善地说：“你们还想问什么？”

“当然是——嗯，你的死亡。”哈利这回勇敢地接了话，“我们当然相信你。罗恩只是、只是有点害怕，你说过的，那是一个非常恐怖的故事。”

这个回答让桃金娘满意了，于是她终于肯完全从马桶里浮出来，用一个相对来说正常些的姿势——坐在马桶上，和他们聊天，并热情地招呼他们各找一个马桶坐下——当然被四个孩子礼貌的拒绝了。于是她开始了自己的陈述。

“噢，那真是一个阴森的晚上。”她刻意压低了嗓门，“快要放暑假了，天气特别闷热，连着好几天都是这样子。那天晚上终于开始打雷了，但是没有下雨，晚饭的时候外面就黑得什么都看不见。”

“晚饭的时候，奥利弗·洪贝嘲笑我戴着眼镜像四眼狗。”说到这里的时候，桃金娘的表情明显变了变，仔细看了看四个孩子，确定他们没有发出或者可能发出嘲笑声，这才继续道，“我当然很生气，就想找个没人的地方哀叹自己的孤独的生命，和世人被蒙蔽的双眼。但是斯莱特林的长桌上突然吵起来了，好像有人宣布要决斗，当然，这是不被允许的。所以那个挑衅的家伙被教授按住了。”

“被挑衅的人也是斯莱特林吗？”阿不思轻柔地问道。

“肯定是。”桃金娘非常有把握地说，同时让自己的声音更具神秘感，“因为我后来又看见了他们，就在这外面的走廊上。”

阿不思眼中划过一抹光亮，其他三个人也都竖起了耳朵。

“被这一打岔，我就勉为其难地和那个愚蠢的家伙同桌吃完了晚饭，然后才来这里哭泣。”桃金娘继续说道，“等我差不多平静下来了，就准备回宿舍睡觉。这个时候外面突然一声轰响，吓得我没有马上出去。过了一会儿我才反应过来，原来是终于开始下雨了，外面正打雷呢。”

“我推门出去，走廊上的灯火被风吹得灭了一半。”桃金娘回忆着，“剩下的都摇摇晃晃，那些铠甲和雕像一半亮一半暗，都好像是在盯着你看，怪吓人的。这时候走廊那边有两个男生的声音传来，我就准备跑过去来着。谁知道还没走完这条走廊的一半，他们好像就打起来了。”

“就是斯莱特林的那两个学生——教授在晚饭时拦住了他们，但他们钻了空子溜出来继续决斗。那两个人我都听说过，长得怪模怪样的高大家伙是冈特，脾气特别不好，经常和别人闹事，禁闭简直是家常便饭，教授被他气得不行。还有一个——”她的脸上居然显露出一种叫做“羞涩”的表情，着实让他们都有些无语，“是男学生会的会长，叫里德尔，汤姆·里德尔。”

“冈特一直在大喊大叫，我得说，我没听清他到底在喊什么，外面的雷声和雨声实在太大啦。大概也是因为这个，没有教授发觉他们在决斗。冈特一直在攻击里德尔，里德尔就一直后退——他只用盔甲护身和障碍重重，退进了这条走廊。我被他们吓到了，就又躲进来了，想着他们怎么都不会进女生盥洗室才对——”

“但是他们还是误伤了你？”罗恩很反感地说。

桃金娘挺起胸，显出高深莫测的神情：“才不是这么简单呢。他们一路打到门口，里德尔被冈特逼进来了，差点没有躲过一道魔咒，这回我可听清啦，冈特用的是‘钻心剜骨’！”

“什么？！”赫敏睁大了眼睛，“钻心剜骨可是不可饶恕咒啊！”

哈利很想问问什么是不可饶恕咒，但他现在更想知道桃金娘和里德尔的结局。不知道为什么，里德尔这个名字给了他一种很奇怪的感觉，即使他能肯定自己以前从未听说过这个名字，但心里总觉得这个名字对他意味着什么。就仿佛里德尔是一个被他淡忘了的朋友——

这是不可能的，他在见到阿不思之前，还从来没有过朋友，因为德思礼夫妇不会允许这件事发生。

“对，这可是相当严重的事情！想想看，对自己的同学用不可饶恕咒！”桃金娘非常欣赏赫敏的捧场，“我当时被吓坏了，就躲在这里不敢出去，希望教授能快点发现他们。冈特一直在对里德尔大喊大叫，一边疯狂地挥舞魔杖，但他的准头好像不太好，一直没有打中里德尔。”

“冈特先发现了我——他愣了一下，就被里德尔用障碍重重给绊倒在地上。我没敢立即走出来，就听见那边有一种很奇怪的嘶嘶声，听上去怪滑稽的。我就走出来，结果看见了一对大得吓人的黄眼睛。我的整个身体好像都被抓了起来，然后我就飘走了……”她神情恍惚地看着他们，突然又恢复了之前得意洋洋的神情，“然后？然后我就回来了，一心想找洪贝算账，哦，她后来非常后悔嘲笑我来着。”

听众可没有她这么兴高采烈，一个个脸色都有些不好，不过原因各有不同。赫敏有些不安地扫视了一圈，转头问道：“那你还记得是在哪里看见那双眼睛的吗？”

“差不多就是在这儿。”桃金娘很模糊地指了指他们身边的水池。三人组在退缩和好奇间挣扎了一会儿，最后还是一块儿凑上去仔细打量。阿不思则没有立即上前，而是继续询问桃金娘：“冈特和里德尔怎么样了？”

“冈特死了。”桃金娘直截了当地说，背景音是三人组倒吸了一口凉气，“和我一块儿死的，但是他没有留下来。我是差不多半年后回来的。”

三人组对视了一眼，赫敏转头看着阿不思，却见后者难得显出一副不那么有把握的样子，微微咬着嘴唇沉吟。这时哈利问道：“你知道谁杀了冈特吗？”

桃金娘的神情又有些恍惚起来：“我不知道……我死的时候只看见那双黄眼睛……那时候冈特，”她仿佛无意识地比划了一下，“好像还躺在地上呢。”

“我觉得是里德尔杀了冈特。”罗恩说，“这里总不会还躲着第四个人吧？”

“不可能！”这回居然是赫敏和桃金娘一起脱口而出，把罗恩吓了一跳。赫敏迟疑了一下，而桃金娘则表现得很激动：“不可能是他！他可是当时霍格沃茨最出色的学生！”

罗恩拼命压制住自己怀疑的表情，而阿不思则转向赫敏：“你怎么看？”

赫敏看了看桃金娘，很谨慎地说：“嗯，桃金娘的说法有道理。如果真的是里德尔，他会被教授们送到阿兹卡班去的。况且——”她摊了摊手，“我觉得那双黄眼睛不是人类的才对。”

“为什么会有人对自己的死亡聊得这么——愉快？”当他们从阴森的盥洗室溜出来，爬上通向格兰芬多塔的楼梯时，罗恩终于忍不住了，“——赫敏你别那么看我，我没有嘲笑桃金娘的意思！但换成我——天啊，我怎么会喜欢谈论自己的死亡呢？那本来就够糟糕了！”

赫敏本来瞪了他一眼，但听完他的话后还是没有再开口训斥他。几个人沉默着爬了几层楼梯，快要到休息室门口时，阿不思轻声说道：“那大概是她一生中最不同寻常的事了。”

罗恩没有反应过来，但赫敏和哈利都显出若有所思的神色。阿不思也不打算解释，说出口令就进去了。罗恩想起自己还没有下文的魔药论文，连忙跟着进去。赫敏和哈利站在外面，前者忍不住开口：“哈利？”

“我觉得我现在可以理解她了。”哈利苦笑着揉了揉自己的头发，长长地叹了口气，“要知道，我差点也像她一样了，如果没有霍格沃茨的话……哦对了，”他转移话题说道，“你还准备查那个怪物吗？”

赫敏想说的其实不只是这些，但她察觉到哈利的微妙情绪，于是只是说：“嗯，我想图书馆应该会有一些资料。而且桃金娘也给了我们一些线索。”

她按照自己准备的询问桃金娘成为幽灵的过程，但是桃金娘对自己的死亡过程都一知半解，根本没办法给出清楚的答案。当然赫敏也向她询问了一下其他幽灵是否谈过这个问题，可惜桃金娘和其他幽灵的关系也不算亲密。

“格兰杰小姐，”她最后甚至有些不耐烦了，“你要知道这些做什么？虽然我只是一个年轻的幽灵——我是说成为幽灵的时间，他们要比我多几百年——但死者的世界不是活人应该管的事，这我还是知道的！还有——”她突然转向阿不思，“你给我的感觉挺奇怪的，我说不出来，但是其他幽灵都知道……”

那时候阿不思的脸色非常平静，蔚蓝色的瞳孔中风平浪静，仿佛毫无触动。大概只有盖勒特才能看出他此刻内心的波澜。赫敏探究的眼光打在他身上他只当做没看见，而罗恩和哈利只是疑惑地看着他们。

他当然知道自己身上的问题，但这现在不重要，桃金娘的叙述中多了一个非常重要的人物——冈特，一个“本来”不存在的冈特。毫无疑问是里德尔指示蛇怪杀了他。当冈特因为某些原因无法用蛇佬腔表明身份时，斯莱特林的蛇怪当然会听从里德尔的差遣。

冈特家当时剩下的唯一一名女性就是梅洛普·冈特。对于冈特家来说，为了血统的纯净，小冈特必然是梅洛普的孩子。

那么里德尔就是杀了自己的同母异父的兄长。难怪他的入学时间变晚了，或许梅洛普是在被迫和莫芬生下了一个孩子后，才和里德尔家的少爷私奔的。光是这份血缘关系就足够让里德尔动手杀他。

现在有没有日记本中隐藏的记忆已经不重要了。阿不思在把魔药论文丢给罗恩后躺回床上。里德尔原本的打算应该是让蛇怪杀死冈特后去和教授报告，只要他描述了蛇怪的样子，教授们就会知道那是斯莱特林的遗产——显然这只会和斯莱特林的纯正后裔有关，而不会是一个孤儿院出生的孩子做的。他尽可以说冈特是玩火自焚。桃金娘只是一个意外——没有人想到问问桃金娘到底发生了什么，或者说里德尔能够用花言巧语让桃金娘的证词也变得对自己有利。

密室里的蛇怪又是否还在呢？阿不思认为在的可能性更大些，否则伏地魔不会指示马尔福伺机将笔记本运进霍格沃茨。

自己又该怎么打开密室呢？

他突然觉得自己枕头下面有个东西硌着头，伸手去摸才发觉是那枚白色的国王，也不知道什么时候滚到这里来的。

他记得盖勒特说过，把国王当做骑士来用只会两败俱伤。即使他的巫师棋水平不如盖勒特，他也不可能不知道这一点。

但他从来都不是国王，无论在哪一世。


	25. 寒冬与盛夏

卷二·密室

Chapter 8 寒冬与盛夏

当游走球开始在球场中横冲直撞时，盖勒特正站在天文塔顶的望台上。

他脱掉了霍格沃茨的校服罩袍。闷热潮湿的空气在他发尖凝成液滴又坠落下去。即使他已经在英国呆了十四年，有时候他还是对这里的天气感到厌烦。

他对魁地奇的兴趣一直很有限。真正年少时他更喜欢用其他方式来为自己赢得同学的敬仰乃至畏惧，后来在欧洲大陆活动，更是完全没有用这种方式消耗精力的必要。而待他被关进纽蒙迦德后，他的活动空间便止于小小一方斗室。飞翔，这个词语最后只剩下铁窗外偶然飞掠而过的带羽毛的生物。这段漫长的、他至今未曾看见终点的牢狱生活还给他留下了一个印记——例如下方人群的喧闹会让他陷入焦躁，甚至有动手让他们永远闭嘴的冲动。

唯一让他反复回忆过的飞行经历是那年盛夏在戈德里克山谷里发生的。他和阿不思拿着邓布利多家破旧的扫帚摇摇晃晃地浮空后，互相给对方加上稳定咒，再慢悠悠地擦着山林的树梢飞上山头。事实上，在整个过程中，他们的大半心神都在稳定扫帚上，小半注意力才能分给身下的风景。盛夏时节山林是各种绿色的领地。带着温度的暖风在山顶上游动着，令人有种醺醺然的意味。阿不思要比他更熟悉地形，负责在前面领路。

这时候的阿不思没有他那碍手碍脚的弟弟和妹妹，可以不用掩饰自己的光芒，尽管飞得小心翼翼却依旧让盖勒特发自内心地想要赞叹。那时他可以轻松地看见阿不思刻意隐藏起来的一切，从惊人的才华到隐秘的钦慕。当然他更希望阿不思可以正面表现出来。这少有的放纵便给他留下了深刻印象。

然而阿不思没能看出他阴暗的部分，在那时还没有。

盖勒特当时很庆幸这一点，因为他在德姆斯特朗的计划已经搞砸了大半，如果不是阿不思的“建议”，他后来的计划大概也会失败得更快。

他不知道这段历史会不会终有一天重见天日，但他并不是很关心这一点。毕竟他在那一世是绝对不会有从纽蒙迦德离开的机会了，即使阿不思死了也不会有。就算有人能强行闯入，也没有人能让他从那里走出来。

那是他亲手设计的牢狱，而阿不思永远善于理解他的创意，就像那个盛夏他们曾经为之沉迷的所有猜想与实验。

纽蒙迦德的时间是一潭死水，也是一条奔涌咆哮的河流。他就在静水和激流间坐着，血液中的疯狂渐渐冷却，带着无可奈何的意味。他从被关进去的那天起就保持了绝对的漠然，让期待他发狂的狱卒失望不已。高傲的天性让他不允许自己将虚弱暴露给别人，后来则是因为发自内心的对外界事物的淡漠。迟来的报纸总是被他草草阅览过后就从栏杆间丢回去，以免它们因为吸水而使房间更加潮湿。

但他还是在期待着，却不知道自己还能期待什么。就好像他丢弃了几十年的多愁善感被光阴仔细收藏好了，在余下的时光里又一点一点地还了回来。那种令他厌烦的、会让他感到拘束的同时也是他所认定的、阿不思最大的弱点，再次用它那细密的藤蔓来牵绊他。但是在纽蒙迦德他没有力量去抵抗，也没有地方用来逃避。

他最后的敌人竟然是孤独。并且这种孤独因为那个记忆中的盛夏，成为了他所经历过的、最寒冷的严冬。

下方球场的混乱到达了顶峰。盖勒特探身看去，波特被那个发狂的游走球击中了臂肘，但是瘦削的男孩拼尽全力勾住扫把，并且向着马尔福冲过去。马尔福原本正在嘲笑他滑稽的动作，此刻不由得大惊失色，连忙闪躲。

就在下一刻，波特抓住了金色飞贼，随即重重地摔向地面。

与此同时盖勒特抬起头，看见空气中浮现出两个小小的身形，并且正在互相扭打。他抽出魔杖，以绝对稳定精准的手法发出了一连串的石化咒，让那个小精灵不得不分心应付。半分钟内它就被安娜抓住机会重重地丢在了平台上。还没等多比从眩晕中清醒过来，盖勒特就给它丢了一个加强版的禁锢咒，让它直挺挺地坐倒在地，睁着一双惊恐的网球大小的眼睛。这个可怜兮兮的生物有着十根长长的，缠着肮脏绷带的手指，大大的耳朵颤抖着，眼看着就要发出一声尖叫——

安娜很有眼色地“砰”地重重敲在了这只小精灵的后脑勺上，让他晕晕乎乎地倒了下去。盖勒特皱起的眉毛稍稍舒展了一些，想和他先聊聊的想法也消失得无影无踪，挥手示意安娜将他带走。当安娜走后，他仔细修补了方才在望台上留下的痕迹，又给自己上了一个忽略咒，小心地向球场方向看了看。

人群依旧围着波特，没有人注意到他，连教授们都围在波特身边。阿不思似乎淹没在了狂热的学生们中，大概是去抬那个倒霉救世主的担架了，一时半会还不能从人群中挤出来。  
这很好。盖勒特想。现在还不是和阿不思摊牌的时候。

虽然他还有三十三块骨头要长，但格兰芬多们原本打算要举办的晚会还是很让哈利遗憾。毕竟他肯定没有指望回学院塔去参加庆祝晚会了。可惜的是，庞弗雷夫人毫不留情地将那些满身泥泞的队员们都赶走了，坚称他需要充足的休息。

至少留下一个人分散他的注意力也好啊。哈利心想，一边愤愤地翻开了阿不思留下的变形课作业。虽然他现在没法写自己的，但是看一遍总是能让他在完成时轻松很多。现在他只希望那些圈圈套圈圈的字体，能让自己忽视软绵绵的胳膊传来的、刀割一般的疼痛。

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，也不知道自己睡了多久。但他随即感受到那种像是有无数裂片在自己胳膊里运动的感觉，这让他不禁小声叫唤起来。只是他突然察觉到了一些更糟糕的东西，猛然睁开了眼睛。

盖勒特·格林德沃坐在来访者的椅子上，手中随意翻着阿不思的变形课作业，海蓝色的幽深眸子却毫无情感地看着他。哈利几乎要被这个突然出现的家伙吓得从床上跳起来，但是他立刻发觉自己的胳膊根本经不起动作，只能悻悻坐直了身体。不过他有点奇怪：在这么暗的地方，格林德沃难道还看得清楚作业上的字吗？

更奇怪的是——他是怎么绕开庞弗雷夫人进来的？

“绕过她的方法有很多种，当然，你也可以现在叫她进来。”

哈利又一次被金发少年小小吓了一跳。但是他犹豫了一会儿后，还是没有开口叫庞弗雷夫人。给斯莱特林扣分固然是一个很诱人的选择，但是显然格林德沃不会在乎。而且——他并不觉得这是一件很值得称道的事情。一个格兰芬多指控一个斯莱特林不守规矩，这听起来实在不怎么样，大概会让韦斯莱双胞胎嘟囔着“又一个珀西”这样的话。

他再次好好打量坐在幽暗中的巫师。现在格林德沃的体格自然是向四年级的学生看齐，但他的眼神显然不是一个四年级学生该有的。哈利还不太能详细阐明那种怪异的感觉，但是他可以察觉到到那种居高临下却没有什么蔑视成分的眼神。这给他一种有气无处发的憋屈感。

平时他可以“看在阿不思的面子上”尽量无视格林德沃，但现在这个人就坐在他面前，除了直面他没有更好的选择。反正格林德沃也不能真的拿他怎么样，哈利有点不甘地想，同时不得不承认自己对上他大概没什么胜算，否则阿不思也不会搞出那么大费周章的牢不可破咒了。

“你想说什么？”哈利决定直接开口。和一个斯莱特林绕圈子绝对不是一个理智的选择，即使这个斯莱特林叫盖勒特·格林德沃。

“幸好你没有抱着我来探望你这种幻想。”盖勒特有点懒洋洋地开了个玩笑，但眼中完全没有笑意。哈利轻轻哼了一声，全神贯注地关注对手还是有点好处的，至少他现在没工夫去关注自己那条可怜的胳膊。格林德沃居然没有去找阿不思而是来找自己，还是说阿不思已经知道了这件事？但哈利倾向于前面一种可能性，不然阿不思至少会给自己一个暗示。

有什么事是格林德沃不想让阿不思知道的？并且——和自己有关系？

格林德沃当然不会是一个可靠的消息来源，这不是个陷阱大概也会是一个对格林德沃更有利的计划的一部分。他抛出的诱饵就是好奇心。

但格林德沃也是他现在唯一的消息来源。赫敏有自己的想法，可哈利很怀疑她会不会已经被阿不思引开了重点。他真正想要知道的那些东西应该只有格林德沃和阿不思两个人知道。而阿不思是一定不会告诉他的。

一方面是友人或许出于善意的隐瞒，一方面是一个不知底细的家伙的引诱——哈利相信换成赫敏她一定会将格林德沃说的话统统屏蔽掉，不过格林德沃在对付赫敏的时候应该会用别的方法。

盖勒特似乎对于他的心理活动无动于衷，又或许——哈利想到那个不令人愉快的可能性，不由得有些挫败，格林德沃有十足的把握自己会跳进这个陷阱，更令人感到挫败的是——他确实按捺不住自己的好奇心。

“你认识阿不思多久了？”

听到这个问题的时候盖勒特突然有点微妙的情绪，翻动羊皮卷的动作也停了一下。他突然发觉自己的预判有些失误。波特对于阿不思的在意重点居然不是后者隐瞒了多少有关自己的事情，而是后者本身的谜团。当然他不知道哈利其实也判断失误了，他关心的事情问赫敏可能还会更好些，盖勒特绝对不会告诉他阿不思的秘密——因为那也是盖勒特的秘密。  
两个预判都失误了的家伙各怀心思，最后盖勒特简略地说道：“在暑假。”

哈利没有听出他语气中隐藏得很好的满满恶意。这个回答相当精妙的地方在于它不是完全的谎言，少了年份定语后哈利想当然地认为应该是一年级之前的暑假。随即盖勒特又补了一句：“但是他当时不知道我是什么人。”

依旧是一个一语双关的回答。只是能听懂背后深意的人不是哈利。

哈利自以为了然地点点头，但也聪明地不再追问。毕竟盖勒特也不会好心到专门来给他答疑解惑的地步。于是盖勒特绕回了自己的来意：“你知道阿不思手上有本日记本吗？”

当然不知道。盖勒特相信阿不思会谨慎到从不在三个孩子面前拿出来。但是他通过克莱因的观察确定，那个魂器已经在阿不思手上了。

哈利脸上掠过一抹茫然，随即转化为警惕。盖勒特完全不以为意，有点漫不经心地弹了弹羊皮卷：“担心什么？难道我打他的主意还会先来通知你吗？”

哈利总觉得这句话有哪里不对劲，但是说不上来，只好归咎于盖勒特慢悠悠的说话方式和格兰芬多天生不对盘，因而没有贸然反击。

“那本日记会给他带来危险——”盖勒特刻意加重了一点语气，并且得到了自己想要的效果，“虽然他知道这件事，并且有处理掉这本日记的方法。”

“那是黑魔法物品？”哈利搜索了一下自己的脑海，记起了一些罗恩和自己念叨过的巫师常识，“把日记本做成黑魔法物品？那个人每天写日记的时候就是在往上加黑魔法吗？”

盖勒特淡淡看了他一眼，没有回应这种毫无价值的吐槽，而是自顾自地说下去：“那本日记原来的主人是汤姆·里德尔——”

“等等，”哈利睁大了眼睛，“你是说里德尔？汤姆·里德尔？”

“你知道他了？”盖勒特有些讶异地挑起了眉毛，这可是他完全没有预料到的，阿不思居然告诉了哈利有关里德尔的事？这可和他一贯的谨慎作风不同，还是说他已经开始让波特进入棋局了？

“桃金娘说起过他……”哈利下意识地接口道，但瞬间发觉自己犯了个错误，只好硬生生掐断了这句话，却也并不寄希望于盖勒特没有抓住这条信息。盖勒特的反应比较奇特，若有所思地看了他好一会儿，这才开口道：“你知道他是什么人吗？”

哈利愣住了，里德尔这个名字在他第一次听时就给他留下了深刻印象，其一是因为这个名字给了他莫名的熟悉感觉，其二桃金娘的故事也起到了很大作用。他只知道里德尔是一个斯莱特林的优等生，和一个叫冈特的斯莱特林起了冲突，最后牵扯进了一桩命案里。现在，他又知道了，里德尔是一个将自己的日记本做成黑魔法物品的……黑巫师，果然桃金娘的一厢情愿是没有什么根据的。

但是盖勒特那种甚至有些怜悯意味的眼神让他感觉极为不好，却也让他意识到自己大概缺失了一个极为重要的信息。在这种时候稍稍忍耐一下也不算什么，所以他耐着性子看盖勒特抽出魔杖在空中写出了一行字：汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。

“我以为你是最应该知道这个秘密的人。”盖勒特轻声说道。正当哈利看着他准备再次挥动魔杖的时候，他突然从座位上斜扑了出去，恰好藏在了哈利的病床后面，让哈利将他和门口隔开。那个没有命中的全身束缚咒把那行浮在空中的字迹绞碎了，却巧妙地避开了可能会发出声音的障碍。

被这突如其来的攻击吓了一跳的哈利差点也从床上跳下去，同时下意识地转头。赤褐发色的少年站在病房门口，脸上如同带着面具般毫无表情，蔚蓝的眸子里就像结了冰。


	26. 燃烧

卷二·密室

Chapter 9 燃烧

“阿不思。”盖勒特站在病床后面，慢慢开口，像是在咀嚼这个名字，“你知不知道中国有句话叫做欲盖弥彰？”

他几乎是在落地的同一瞬间，就将自己的松木魔杖稳稳当当地指向了阿不思，仿佛中间某位无辜的肉盾不存在，至少不会有让他考虑一下误伤可能性的价值。

然而阿不思的眉头轻轻动了一下。

同时被两位实力强于自己的巫师用魔杖指着的感觉，哈利以前没有体验过。但现在他觉得这种感觉……还是没有过比较好。梅林在上，他只是个被殃及的倒霉鬼而已。他感觉自己现在大概就是一个缓冲物品——贸然闪避很可能会让现在正剑拔弩张的两个人直接开始决斗。

大概过了几分钟，足够让他全身僵硬到连正在长骨头的胳膊都要失去知觉的时候，两个人突然同时慢慢放下了魔杖，默契得让他觉得好像有哪里不太对。

“那么，”盖勒特轻声道，“我们现在可以继续了吗？”

阿不思冰凉的眼神完全没有解冻的意味，但还是扯过另一张椅子，在病床的另一边坐了下来。盖勒特轻微嗤笑了一声，拉回自己的椅子在另一边坐下。哈利有些僵硬地左右转头看了看。

“我说，”他最后忍不住说道，“我需要睡眠，所以长话短说好吗？我可不想在课堂上睡着。”

“魔药课前面是魔法史。”盖勒特不耐烦地说，“反正没有人听。”不过他其实也不太想再拖延时间了，毕竟在这里呆的时间越长，被庞弗雷夫人发觉的可能性也越大。

哈利懒得去和他计较什么——就当是尊敬一下长辈。从某种意义上来说，他的想法是正确的。

“好吧，我们刚刚说到哪里了？”盖勒特没有再等阿不思表态，直接切回了原来的话题，“对，我们说到了可敬的汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔先生。一个简单的排列组合而已。”

他再次草草写出了那个名字，这一次他挥动魔杖，让那些暗红色的字母改换顺序重新组合，整理出了一个新的名字或者说称谓。哈利在看见它的那一瞬间就觉得自己血管里的血液像是被冻住了，然后又骤然冲向头顶。

I am Lord Voldemort。

那字迹就像干涸的血。

“其实我有点好奇你们从桃金娘那里可以得到什么。”盖勒特对这个被全英国巫师讳莫如深的名字显然不感冒，口气照样轻描淡写，“就算里德尔没办法拿一个幽灵如何，他至少会保证她不会说出什么不利于他的东西，否则他就是在作茧自缚。所以你们的‘采访活动’应该不会有什么成效才对。”

哈利几乎下意识要点头表示赞同，但他明智地保持了沉默，转头看向阿不思。后者开口时语气冲淡：“这不关你的事。”

盖勒特万分嘲讽的开口说道：“嘿，阿不思，我可是个斯莱特林！这当然关我的事！”

哈利觉得，自己平时完全没有看出他对自己的学院有多大的荣誉感。

“这有什么奇怪的。”盖勒特像是一眼就看穿了他的心思， “我被分在斯莱特林，这是分院帽当着全校人宣布的。这可不会因为我给学院加减分数而改变。”

他继而发出了一声冷笑：“想想看！斯莱特林的继承人——这是伏地魔当年宣扬的身份，就是要把整个斯莱特林和他绑到一条船上，既简陋又有效的手段。”

“日记本、里德尔、霍格沃茨。这是计划的三个节点。”他转而开始用一种微妙的，带着诱导口吻的语气说道，“不管是真是假，显然最后斯莱特林没法逃开干系。那么，冈特又会是什么人呢？里德尔不可能花大力气给自己的计划增添一个毫不相干的变数。”

他的话是说给哈利听的，后者也如他所愿陷入思考；但是他的眼睛紧紧地盯着安坐不动的阿不思。被注视的巫师迎上了他的目光，轻轻点了头。

好吧，或许自己应该见好就收。盖勒特并不气馁。冈特和斯莱特林甚至里德尔必然有着撇不清的关系，但毕竟阿不思还不可能将全部信息展现在救世主面前，所以他对于阿不思的隐晦回复很满意。但他的直觉告诉他，冈特必然还有不同寻常的地方。

没关系，他可以让克莱因去查查看。

“冈特的信息不太好查。”阿不思适时接话，“年代太久远了一点，而且学生信息不是我们能拿到手的。不过这确实很值得怀疑，毕竟我们都要承认，伏地魔还是很有头脑的，他不可能给自己制造一个这么大的纰漏。”

哈利在心中默默地表示赞同。一个十几岁就能骗过霍格沃茨的所有教师与魔法部傲罗的学生，无疑能算得上“天才”。

现在这件事已经渐渐脱离了普通的“好奇”范畴，有向着真正的“解密”方向演变的趋势。哈利最开始认为揭开真相其实已经没有多大的意义了——无非就是让一个可怜的幽灵搞清楚自己真实的死因，现在也不过是给某个早就臭名昭著的家伙再添一桩罪行。但是他想起了阿不思手中的日记本。

原属于汤姆·里德尔，承载着黑暗魔法的日记本。

现实中沉默只持续了几秒，因为随即他们都竖起耳朵，仔细辨别着门外的声音——有人走过来了，脚步很均匀，比较轻，应该是庞弗雷夫人，担心哈利的情况所以来巡夜，又怕打扰孩子的休息。没有任何犹豫，阿不思和盖勒特都无声无息地站起来，轻轻将椅子放回原位，闪身躲进了后面病床的隔帘。盖勒特撤回了自己放在门口的静音咒，而阿不思同样无声地在隔帘上重新设了一个。

“你没有睡着吗？”庞弗雷夫人推开门，有些惊讶地看着正傻呆呆地坐着的哈利。

“呃——好吧，我是说——嘶——这实在很痛……”他们听见哈利正在努力让庞弗雷夫人的注意力停留在自己身上，“我大概是被痛醒的。”

“如果你早点来找我，而不是让那个笨蛋乱来的话，”庞弗雷夫人显然是想起了某个招摇的草包，心情相当不好地哼了一声，“我一秒钟就能把骨头接好。但现在我可不能给你再来一点无梦药水，你上个学期喝得太多了，那东西喝多了可没什么好处。”

他们在隔帘后面静静等待着，即使有静音咒也没有说一句话。盖勒特转头看着阿不思。后者微微闭着眼睛，淡淡的月光从窗口漏进来，但是他的大半面容都背着光芒让盖勒特看不清楚。外面的交谈声变得很模糊，他不在乎。

他在乎的东西太少，而阿不思顾虑的东西太多。

庞弗雷夫人在确定哈利只是因为骨头生长而不适后就离开了，并且鼓励他再睡一会儿，如果实在睡不好她可以帮他请明天上午的假。这当然是一件好事，因为哈利觉得有隔帘后面两位的存在，他这个晚上估计都别想入睡了。等庞弗雷夫人的脚步声远去后，哈利刚刚准备把他们叫出来，就听见医疗翼女王的呵斥声，似乎是抓到了一个夜游的学生。

大概只有阿不思知道是怎么回事——哈利的忠实崇拜者科林·克里维原本打算来偷偷看望一下自己的英雄，却不幸被教师逮住了。

其实阿不思能分辨出今天盖勒特试图激怒自己，但他已经无心去理会某人的用意了。

他当然知道哈利终归需要参与进来，不仅仅是因为他的蛇佬腔，更因为他额头上那条伤疤里潜伏着的噩梦。但他不需要盖勒特这个巨大的、不可预测的变数——他很怀疑某人会轻率地将那个最糟糕的情况摔在哈利面前。

真相是残酷的，但是揭露也需要时机。或许你可以说是欺骗，但直接告知一个12岁的男孩死亡的必需性的做法让阿不思极度反感。可他同时又陷入一种悲哀之中——因为他知道如果没有解决方案，他很难说自己会做出什么选择。

只是这些痛苦的权衡，盖勒特不能理解。即使他依旧可以轻松读出阿不思的心绪，到现在为止，他还是不能真正理解这些思想斗争之后的情感。

他会考虑阿不思的处境——也仅此而已。这种仅仅考虑少数人的习惯其实是一件很可怕的事。

这场被打断了数次的谈话终于得以继续下去。哈利这次立志掌控话题的主导权，开门见山：

“那么，阿不思。”他尽量让自己的语气显得沉稳和坚定，“那本日记本是怎么回事？” 

“卢修斯·马尔福。”阿不思稍作思量，轻声道，“他那天是故意和罗恩的爸爸发生争执的。他想借机把日记本塞进金妮的课本里。”

这是一个动机十分明确的行为。哈利立刻联想起两家之间剑拔弩张的关系，以及这种关系的成因。还有之前的家养小精灵多比给他带来的一系列麻烦——现在他可以确定那个可怜的小精灵确实是在用一种让他很无奈的方式保护他。

“所以现在罗恩算是被扯进来了吗？”哈利叹了口气，有些犹豫是否要告知友人。毕竟以他对罗恩的了解，这种既牵扯到家人又牵涉黑魔法的事件，对罗恩来说简直义不容辞。随即他又想起赫敏最近一直为了调查桃金娘的死因，在图书馆里查找资料。以小女巫的聪慧程度，他们几个想要瞒住她行动，简直就是白日做梦。

“哈利，我会支持你的决定，”阿不思很平静地说道，“关于是否告诉罗恩和赫敏这件事。”

“等等，”哈利突然想起来一件事，指着坐在一旁百无聊赖的金发巫师说，“他怎么知道这件事的？”

阿不思很明显地被这么突兀的问话噎了一下，盖勒特却显得十分从容：“克莱因告诉我的。”

哈利用怀疑的眼光扫过恢复平静的阿不思。

“好吧。”他有些悻悻地放过了这一茬，“我能看看它吗？”

“应该没有问题。”阿不思点点头，“我之前假装自己是个拉文克劳和他套话，但他也没有完全相信我。如果换你上的话，他应该不会拒绝你。你对他来说太有诱惑力了。”

这种全然拟人的称谓让哈利十分惊讶，进而对日记本的可怕程度有了更进一步的认识：“他……他是活的？”

“半死不活。”盖勒特咕哝了一句。

阿不思没有对他这种隐含鄙夷的说法作出回应，继续向哈利讲解日记本的情况。

“……既然我们已经知道，里德尔就是伏地魔，”他稍稍停顿了一下，“那我们就能肯定他们有所图谋。我当然没有留着日记本当研究对象的意思——事实上我也想尽快消灭掉他。就算我们都知道‘他’没有死，除去这种分身想必还是比留着要好得多。”

“但他确实是个很难被毁掉的黑魔法物品。”阿不思继续说道，“无论是水浸还是火烧，普通的方法对他都是无效的。”

“我可以对他用点‘不普通’的，如果你同意的话。”盖勒特摊了摊手，“不过我不保证效果。”

“免了。”阿不思毫不留情地拒绝了他，“我对你的实验安全性抱有怀疑。”

哈利十分赞同他的观点。在他眼里，盖勒特和黑魔法的关系也相当暧昧，特别是在阿不思表达过这方面的担忧之后。这种“不普通”的表达方式简直让人在瞬间提高警惕。

金发的巫师盯着他，嗤笑了一声，没有再说话。

盖勒特一直都知道自己在做什么。

他从医疗翼走出来，自然而然地和阿不思走了相反的方向，却也没有立即回地窖，而是无声无息地在一楼的回廊中停了下来。他低头看向自己的魔杖——顺理成章地回想起了另一根桀骜不驯却也更加强大的魔杖，和与之相关的一些事。

那个盛夏像是一场燃烧到极致的焰火，激烈碰撞的思想和情绪在他们身上烙下了过分深刻的印记，以至于延续了整整一个世纪。到后来他已经分不清楚，自己究竟是执拗地想要记住那个背叛了他们共同理念的人，还是无意间向这段感情投入了一生。尽管于他而言，后者听上去是多么的不可思议。

但他在那双蔚蓝色的眸子里，只能看见灰烬。


	27. 决斗俱乐部

卷二·密室

Chapter 10 决斗俱乐部

事实证明，有些人天生就热衷于不断制造事端，以求成为所有人的关注焦点，并不因外界环境而对自己的决心产生任何动摇的念头。显然，吉德罗·洛哈特就是这一类人中的翘楚。即使这一次霍格沃茨没有迎来蛇怪的“造访”，他还是在圣诞假期前一个星期的某天早晨，向全校师生宣布了自己开办决斗俱乐部的消息。

“众所周知，巫师决斗是一种神圣的、具有贵族风度的礼仪。”今天穿着一件淡色飘逸长袍的洛哈特以他一贯的翩翩风度，发表了一番自己的见解，“并且——优秀的决斗手——比如我——也往往是优秀的战士，精通各种各样的咒语和施咒技巧，更重要的是，能够将它们应用到真正的决斗场上。这里我要重点强调我所任教的黑魔法防御术——大家都知道我是怎么对付万伦的女鬼的！”

他特意停顿了一下，留出适当的空处给议论与笑声。而乔治和弗雷德同时打了一个大大的哈欠。他们那副夸张的、无精打采的样子确实让很多感到无聊的学生笑了起来。

“……所以我决定开办一个决斗俱乐部，充分训练大家，以防你们有一天需要自卫，需要采取我曾无数次使用过的方式保护自己。”洛哈特的长篇大论终于开始收尾，“欲知这方面的详情，请看我出版过的作品，那里面有非常详细和真实的描述，完全能够作为你们的应用指南……”

“其实我更不敢置信的是麦格校长居然会答应他。”哈利一边搅和着碗里的麦片一边猜测道，“他不会是先斩后奏吧？”

“谁知道呢？”罗恩一边嚼着馅饼，含糊地说道，“嘿，阿不思，我们今天有什么课来着？”

“第一节是变形术，下午是草药学。”阿不思想要给自己拿第二块布丁，但是被赫敏制止了：“阿不思，你不能吃这么多甜食！”

“我要尽早学会熬健齿魔药。”阿不思遗憾地将布丁放了回去，叹息道。

“我不反对学一些决斗的课程，”坐在他们旁边的西莫·斐尼甘看上去相当兴奋，“有朝一日可能会派上用场，谁知道呢？”

这个想法本身是相当正确的——如果它的前提不是让洛哈特来指导的话。不论如何，当天晚上八点，大量的学生又匆匆从城堡的各处返回礼堂。长长的饭桌已经消失了，沿着一面墙出现了一个镀金舞台，由上空漂浮着的几百支蜡烛照耀着。天花板又一次变得像天鹅绒一般漆黑。

“不知道是谁来教我们，”赫敏踮起脚张望，“有人说弗立维教授年轻时曾是决斗冠军。”

弗立维教授确实来了，但所有人都不由自主地先被他旁边的洛哈特吸引了注意。这个家伙换了一套紫红色的长袍，光彩照人；而可怜的弗立维教授照例站在一摞书上，表情中透着一丝明显的不快。

“我会把你们的魔咒学教授完好无损地还给你们的，不必担心！”洛哈特大声向大家喊道。

其实他只需要一个“声音洪亮”，不过显然，拉文克劳的院长并没有这种好心来帮他施一个。

换一个对手并没有让洛哈特支撑更久的时间。阿不思怀疑他之前是不是也得罪了弗立维，以致于相对于斯内普来说脾气好得多的拉文克劳院长，也直接用一道咒语将他撞飞到了他身后的墙上。

“水平还行。”一个懒洋洋地声音在他们身后响起。

放在平时赫敏可能会对盖勒特这种对教授不太客气的口吻有些意见，但她现在忙着看洛哈特的状况如何；哈利和罗恩都觉得自己的汗毛竖了起来，因为某人现在正盯着阿不思，海蓝色的眼睛里闪着相当危险的光。

“格林德沃先生，”阿不思心平气和地说，“教授不会把我们放到同一组的。”

他说这话显然是十分有把握的。即使洛哈特再不靠谱，弗立维教授也会尽力避免这次集会出乱子。他抢在洛哈特开口之前做的事情就是把正不怀好意地彼此打量的斯莱特林和格兰芬多分开，安置在礼堂的两个角落，然后再来分配相对温和的拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇。

“我认为缴械咒是一种相当实用的咒语，虽然它有些难度。”阿不思微笑着抬起魔杖，“试试看，哈利？”

出于对阿不思的信任，弗立维教授安排阿不思做哈利的对手。罗恩拍拍他的肩膀给了他一个“祝你好运”的眼神，苦着脸拿着自己的破魔杖去找西莫了。

虽然缴械咒堪称日后救世主的标志性咒语，但刚刚接触它时哈利的成功率也不能算百分之百，自然这其中也有阿不思不是真正的二年级小巫师的原因。不过总的说来，他在这个咒语上似乎确实有特别的天赋。正当他想要再尝试几次时，混乱还是爆发了——

一阵绿莹莹的烟雾在整个会场上空弥漫着。纳威和迪安·托马斯一同倒在地上，气喘吁吁；罗恩为他那根破魔杖闯下的大祸，抓着脸色死灰的西莫连连道歉；韦斯莱双胞胎本来互为对手，但是他们早就不再进行决斗训练，而是开始捉弄珀西。虽然将学生按照所属学院分开有效避免了格兰芬多和斯莱特林的大规模械斗，但是大部分低年级学生其实很难真正控制自己的魔咒，或是对魔咒的效力了解不足。而短时间内频繁使用魔咒的后果就是大量错误或者意外情况的集中爆发。

“天哪，天哪！”洛哈特在人群中蹦来蹦去，查看人们决斗的后果。级长们匆匆忙忙地分散混乱的人群。阿不思有些奇怪弗立维教授为什么没有来维持秩序，这时突然听见斯莱特林那边传来一阵惊呼，似乎还有人在喊“格林德沃”——

斯莱特林的学生大部分都停止了决斗，围成一圈。弗立维教授一脸严肃地站在圈内边缘。盖勒特·格林德沃以一贯的漫不经心的态度站在那里，但他的对手——一个刚刚主动找上他的五年级男生，已经被他收拾得站不起来了，魔杖掉在离他五步远的地面上。

“格林德沃先生，”弗立维教授将目光转向这个从几年前就被所有教授所知的学生，“——令人印象深刻的施咒技巧和时机把握。虽然从年龄上来说你应当上四年级才对，但以我的眼光来看，在魔咒课这一门上，你的水平已经足够在O.W.Ls考试中拿到‘A’了。而且据其他教授对你的评价来看，你完全可以选择跳级。”

周围的斯莱特林学生中出现了嗡嗡的议论声，还有一些前来围观的其他学院的学生发出了响亮的抽气声。

“感谢您对我的欣赏，教授。”盖勒特终于收起了一点自己的散漫态度，“事实上我非常喜欢霍格沃茨——所以我更希望自己能在这座美丽的城堡中待久一点。”

“这取决于你，格林德沃先生。”弗立维教授点点头，指挥几个高年级将地上的人扶起来。事实上盖勒特也没有下特别重的手——反倒是他对盖勒特用了几个高年级才会学到的威力强大的咒语。所以弗立维对他的态度相当冷淡。反正这场决斗的缘由和他并没有关系，或许斯拉格霍恩会知道，那就让斯莱特林的院长去头疼好了。

决斗俱乐部的第一次集会以一群学生进了医疗翼告终。庞弗雷夫人气得不行，恨不得把洛哈特那个草包一起搞进医疗翼才好，以致于她手下那些因为错误魔咒或者过火行为受伤的学生好好体会了一把魔药的味道究竟能奇特到什么程度。

与此同时是盖勒特·格林德沃的名声大振。弗立维教授的赞扬还是有很高可信度的，而且他几乎是公开地表达自己对盖勒特的赞赏。很快，全校无论当初是否亲眼目睹过他和五年级学生决斗过程的人，都能绘声绘色地讲述、或者至少听过三种以上不同版本的“具体情况”了。这令不少斯莱特林都表现出某种“与有荣焉”的情绪。

“我觉得阿不思可不会输给他。”被那些斯莱特林的表情和自己不争气的魔杖搞得心烦意乱的罗恩气呼呼地将书翻得哗哗作响。如果是在图书馆，他肯定要被平斯夫人瞪上一眼。

“他毕竟年纪大一些。”阿不思轻描淡写地说，“白鲜的用量不在这本书里。”他自己的魔力恢复速度其实也不慢，虽说因为时间差还是不如盖勒特，但在足够的经验加成下也能让他有七成把握和后者打成平手。

他更在意的是盖勒特此举的目的。他肯定能将时间拖延至教授前来将五年级斯莱特林拉开。阿不思并不认为他只是因为输给这种未成年小巫师有损尊严而毫无保留地出手。但如果盖勒特是要用这种手段来给自己积攒支持者的话，他就不该在此事结束后缩回实验室——顺带一提，由于他有炸地下教室的前科，麦格校长点名让他把实验室挪到了另一个位于城堡地上部分的一个空教室，并让一幅画像帮忙看顾。

那就是在向某些人宣示自己的实力了。阿不思想起去年圣诞节盖勒特肩头的血迹。更确切地说，这是在表明他对于挑衅的态度，就像克莱因在魔法部和马尔福家发生的摩擦一样。一个未成年的家主不一定值得重视，但一个已经表现出相当的天赋和强硬手段的巫师可就具有完全不同的意义了。

“你还有心思想这个？！”赫敏责备地看了他一眼，压低了声音说出了一个词，“日记本！”

他们已经见识过了那本日记本。果然，在哈利·波特的名字出现之后，日记本几乎是迫不及待地想要将他带进自己的世界，见识那所谓的“真相”。

那“真相”和他们之前推断的结果其实已经没有很大差别了。里德尔在之后经受的调查中称自己被冈特一路追击，中了“钻心剜骨”后痛昏过去了，并不知道发生了什么。而桃金娘的证词更让调查组相信是冈特召唤出了密室中的怪物，自己也被反噬了。

“所以他希望我做什么？”哈利看完这段回忆后，啪地合上日记本。

“目前来看，他只是想取信于你，显然他现在正为当初在我面前暴露自己是个斯莱特林而万分后悔。”阿不思耸耸肩，“他不能保证当年那件事无人知晓，就像我们实际上已经拜访过桃金娘了。如果你真的如他所愿，继续持有这本日记的话，他或许会用魔法史论文来贿赂你？”

现在哈利非常希望阿不思的笑话是真的。说实话，和在他左边堆成一座小山的参考书相比，被关在日记本里的汤姆·里德尔其实还不算近在咫尺的威胁。伍德非常希望格兰芬多能够拿到今年的魁地奇杯，最近又一次加大了他们的训练量。现在他落下的作业进度比罗恩还要多。

已经写完了全部作业并且将所有论文都加长了几英寸的小女巫一脸恨铁不成钢，转向同样早就写完了全部作业的阿不思：“阿不思，我觉得我们最好再去上次那个房间讨论一下。我还是保留我的意见，我们应该告诉教授……”

好吧，这就是问题所在。阿不思在心中叹了口气。他承认这才是正确的选择——如果他自己没有那么多不能向他人透露的秘密的话。正常的二年级小巫师最理智的选择就是赶紧把这本日记交上去，甚至如果持有者不够谨慎的话，日记本能让他连交上去的机会都不会有。假如阿不思真的这么做了，他首先就要面临这样一个问题：为什么他没有被日记本迷惑？麦格教授可以轻松判断出魂器上被施加了强效迷惑咒语。

他还有很多事情要做，而勉强可以算是他的盟友的只有盖勒特。他决不能引起教授的怀疑——那样的话他就会被纳入监控范围，于是他不得不作出更多隐瞒，继而引发更多怀疑——进而整个事情都会变得不可收拾，甚至还会牵连到盖勒特——

说起来，如果不是某个家伙将日记本的事情直接捅到了哈利面前，自己完全可以用一年级的方式解决这个问题。阿不思不无怨念地想。

可还没等他找到彻底说服小女巫的办法，一个极为严峻的局面就摆在了他眼前——

洛丽丝夫人被石化了。


	28. 密室开启

卷二·密室

Chapter 11 密室开启

洛丽丝夫人是霍格沃茨管理员费尔奇养的一只猫。

这只骨瘦如柴、毛色暗灰的活物长着像费尔奇那样灯泡似的鼓眼睛，时常独自在走廊中巡逻，一发现有学生违反校规，就会通知自己的主人。阿不思一直猜想这只猫有一些魔法生物的血统——她本能地在遭遇蛇怪的瞬间低下头，虽然被水中的倒影石化了，但显然比被蛇怪的凝视直接杀死要好得多——当然这些都只是猜想。

在圣诞假期开始前的一天清晨，洛丽丝夫人被发现被人挂在了火把支架上，全身僵直得像一块木板，黄色的眼睛睁得比平时还要大。如果这些布置还勉强能被当做是恶作剧效果的话，那她旁边墙上的血红字迹则向所有人清清楚楚地表明了这件事的性质：

“密室被打开了。

与继承者为敌者，警惕。”

最先发现这个可怕场景的是一个拉文克劳的女生，她尖叫着在早餐时间跑进了礼堂，于是全校师生都被她惊慌失措的描述震惊了。麦格校长的反应很快，她立即命令第一节课取消，所有人先留在礼堂待命，自己则和一众教授前去查看情况。

很快结果就出来了——洛丽丝夫人是被石化了，而且这种石化不能被普通的魔咒或是药剂解开。得知这个消息后费尔奇倒在椅子上爆发出无泪的哀哭，简直是闻者伤心见者流泪。

然而即使没有费尔奇接下来的神经质举动，那句写在墙上的、血淋淋的、任凭教授们想尽办法都无法消除的字迹，却让所有人都大概猜到了一些东西。课程很快继续进行，但课堂上的气氛与往日显然有了巨大差别。大多数人或多或少都表现出了一种紧张的情绪。

斯莱特林们的反应则颇有差异：像马尔福这种平素就对麻种巫师不屑一顾的，自然是极力将“斯莱特林的密室”传扬开来，仿佛这样就能将那些“泥巴种”更快地清理出去一样；另外一部分斯莱特林的表现就十分微妙了，他们中有些人的血脉来自混血，还有些则是高年级那些看待问题更加成熟的学生。

“我甚至怀疑，斯莱特林的继承人就是马尔福。”罗恩阴沉着脸说道，“看看他那兴奋的样子！现在全霍格沃茨最开心的人就属他和他的跟班们了！”

“就算真的是马尔福，你也没有证据。”哈利的脸色也很不好看，但他并没有把注意力全放在这种凭空猜测上，“最近小心一点，那些可恶的家伙很可能会对赫敏不客气，尤其是现在，马尔福他们大概会更加肆无忌惮。”

“我知道。”罗恩有点忧郁地摩挲着自己的破旧魔杖，“她也知道这一点，最近都注意了不会一个人走。她还在那儿呢——”他指了指书架，“她从桃金娘那儿回来之后就一直在找书看，我怀疑她要在圣诞节前看完所有的藏书。”

“等等——”哈利突然发现还少了一个人，“阿不思上哪儿去了？他现在的处境也不妙——”

“他说不用担心他。”罗恩耸耸肩，“而且要我说，阿不思一个人就能把马尔福和他两个傻大个儿跟班全部撂倒。”

事实上他们也确实不必为阿不思的安危感到忧虑——阿不思只是处于一种异常的焦躁状态中。

他知道自己迫切地需要冷静下来，再来分析如今超出他预期的局势。是的，像往常一样，他心想，我能够做到这一点——

自欺欺人。

理智无情地给他目前的糟糕状态下了断语。阿不思坐回了椅子，有些出神地望着壁炉中跃动的火焰。他正坐在有求必应屋里，这次它变化出的形态更像“曾经”的霍格沃茨校长室，所有的布置几乎都被完美地复制了，连快要涅槃的福克斯都在进来之后停落在自己曾经的栖架上，有气无力地将头埋在翅膀间不动了。但是所有的画像都是空白的，没有背景，更不会有人物闯进来。

他的时间不多。三人组在这个时间应当在图书馆，只要不出图书馆就不会有危险，然而出了图书馆——阿不思觉得自己的胃里像是沉了块铅——赫敏当初就是在图书馆附近被袭击的。  
这次袭击显然也是蛇怪所为，他已经偷偷前去查看过了洛丽丝夫人的状况，与记忆中被石化的样子毫无二致。能将蛇怪从密室中放出来的只能是蛇佬腔，鉴于日记本还好好地待在他手上，而主魂现在基本不会有再次潜入的可能，那么答案就呼之欲出了。

阿不思不得不承认自己之前太过大意，他根本没有考虑到霍格沃茨内有可能还保存着一个魂器。他的记忆毕竟是不完整的，甚至在那个邓布利多死前他都还未找到所有的魂器，只能凭借斯拉格霍恩的记忆猜测伏地魔这个疯子应该是将自己的灵魂有意识地分成了七份，外加哈利额头上那无意识中分割出来的碎片。

明知道会发生什么却仿佛无法避免的无力感、对战争未知结局的忧虑……事实上这种焦躁积蓄已久，只是他之前的计划都相对顺利，并没有出现大的差错，所以这种焦躁被压下去了，这才使这种情绪的爆发拖延到了这个时候，并将之前积累的压力全部爆发出来。

阿不思举目打量周围。事实上他在有求必应屋前默念的是“我需要一个能让我安静思考的房间”，有求必应屋则用事实告诉他，他此刻内心最强烈的愿望是见到阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多。

霍格沃茨的校长、凤凰社的领袖、对抗黑魔王的灵魂人物、当代最强大的白巫师。

他在此刻不由得怀疑，自己持有这份记忆究竟是自己的优势还是劣势。但他随即控制住自己不要继续思考这个注定是在做无用功的问题，逼迫自己转向迫在眉睫的危机：他在全然未知的对手前失了先机，以至于顾此失彼——

阿不思不愿意重演任何一场悲剧，而相较于原先剧本增加的悲剧更会是他难以接受的失败。

他能通过记忆学到一切有关战斗的知识，连身体的战斗意识都能通过不断的特训培养成本能，但他毕竟不曾真正经历过一场战争。

十二岁的少年闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，尽力忽视此刻突然包围自己的疲惫和孤独。

一个显而易见的事实就是，今年圣诞假期在留校名单上签名的学生显著减少了。当哈利和罗恩看见赫敏举手示意自己也要填写的时候，他们不由得露出了惊讶的表情。

“这有什么值得你们惊讶的地方？”小女巫将填好的名单还给琼斯教授后，轻松地拍拍手，把自己抛回沙发，大大地伸了个懒腰，“我已经差不多要找到答案了。而且，罗恩你不也没走吗？”

罗恩差点脱口而出一句“那不一样”，但他明智地选择了闭嘴。事实上，几乎所有麻瓜出生的学生都选择了回家，毕竟有关斯莱特林密室的传说早已像瘟疫一样在整个城堡中迅速传开了。但显然赫敏看待这件事的方式和他们有所不同

“赫敏，你说你要找到答案了是什么意思？”哈利抓住了她话语中的重点，“你有线索了吗？”

“说实话，你们真的没有注意到这么明显的迹象吗？”赫敏半真半假地抱怨道，这种能够展现自己能力的时刻她的心情总是会很好，对两个男孩的知识盲点也会比平时要宽容一些，“想想洛丽丝夫人被石化的位置——那后面可是桃金娘的地盘！”

“梅林啊，”罗恩瞪大了眼睛，“所以说这次的袭击者还是几十年前杀了桃金娘的那个糟糕玩意儿？！”

哈利一边赶紧示意罗恩小声点一边压低了自己的声音：“桃金娘死了，但是洛丽丝夫人只是被石化了。”

“这当然是重点。”赫敏显得十分有把握，“这大概涉及那个怪物——姑且认为它就是斯莱特林在密室里藏着的那只怪兽好了——的特征。这种能力可不常见，至少我看过的书里都没有和它相符或者类似的神奇生物。所以我肯定不能回家，图书馆还有三排书我连扉页都没翻开过呢。”

“等等，既然桃金娘的死是因为‘那个人’，”罗恩提到伏地魔的时候，还是下意识地打了个冷战，“所以这次的事情……也会和他有关系吧？”

这个几乎可以确定是事实的猜想，让原本还在为发现真相的线索而雀跃的两人瞬间失去了所有兴奋感，反之他们感受到了一种深切的寒意从脚底窜上来，连公共休息室的炉火似乎都没有什么用处了。

“罗恩，我想你是对的。”因为沉重而显得漫长的静默后，哈利长出了一口气，“我并非对此毫无准备……上学期末麦格校长就告诉我了，伏地魔没有死，他还会回来的，而我必须面对他，我没有任何退缩的理由……但是你们——。”

“显然我们站在你这边，”罗恩伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，用的力度有点大，配上赫敏“你敢抛下我们试试”的威胁眼神，哈利意识到自己的两个好朋友都义无反顾地选择和自己一同面对，这让哈利打心眼里觉得感动得不行，但他同时意识到一件事情——

“说起来，阿不思最近好像很少待在这里。”哈利皱起了眉头，“上次在图书馆也没有看见他，你们有注意到他去哪儿了吗？”

罗恩果断地摇了摇头，赫敏则也再次皱起了眉：

“我觉得阿不思的状况不太对，”她有些不安地绞着手指，“他最近好像压力很大——罗恩你闭嘴阿不思从来都没有课业压力——我觉得和那本日记本有关系。”

“他最近没动那本日记，他一直把他锁在箱子里。”哈利回忆了一会儿，“好像就是石化事件发生之后他才显得有点……嗯，失常吧，一直叮嘱我们要注意安全，尽量和人群一起行动……”

“我能发现的东西阿不思也能发现。”赫敏咬着嘴唇，“但他没有像我一样去图书馆找资料，我猜他甚至已经知道那是什么了。”

“可他为什么不告诉我们？”罗恩感到有些难以理解，“至少也要告诉教授吧？他可是和你一样的好学生，教授肯定会相信他的。”

“好学生可不会和格林德沃一起去禁林夜游。”哈利反驳道，随即有些闷闷不乐地道，“说不定他认为告诉我们也没什么用，还不如告诉格林德沃呢。”

这句话让剩下两个人面面相觑，一时竟不知该如何接下去。

“哦，好吧，忘掉我刚才那句话。”哈利回过神来才觉得有点尴尬，“我之前一直在想，如果一开始就拿到日记本的不是阿不思，而是——”他咽下自己本来要说的那个名字，“是我的话，伏地魔会想要做什么。他总不可能只是寄希望于用日记本上附带的魔咒把我干掉吧？既然他花了那么多心思编了一套说辞。”

“假如拿到它的人是你，显然你认不出——抱歉（哈利表示是事实没有什么关系）——那你可能真的会往上面写字，然后它会获得你的信任，接下去的话，”赫敏沉吟着，“它还会让你知道什么呢？难道是密室的存在甚至是打开——”

她突然住了嘴，有些惊慌地看着哈利；慢半拍的罗恩终于听出了她说了一半的话，张大了嘴。

“所以很有可能他本来就是要打开密室，毕竟他自诩是斯莱特林的后裔。”哈利沉重地说，“但是，现在是谁打开了密室呢？”

阿不思并不知道三人组已经快要推理出目前的真实局势了，他现在正处在一个十分尴尬的境地。

他所处的位置是四楼靠右边的走廊。虽说上学期奇洛事件结束之后，这里的禁令就已经被取消了，但大部分的人早已习惯了绕开这一部分的路线，而已经养成的习惯是很难在短时间内改变的。因此，这里很少会有学生经过。

阿不思为避免在走路时因为陷入思绪撞上别人，特意在一路上都选择了这种人流稀少的路线。然而在经过这里时，他遇上了盖勒特·格林德沃。

金发的巫师几乎是拽着他进了那间他们第一次夜游时进过的空教室，随即又将他的手甩开了。有些莫名其妙又一直处在烦躁状态的阿不思被这种毫无理由和预兆的举动搞得有些不快，语气也有些重了：“格林德沃先生！”

盖勒特没有立即回应他，而是站近了一步，像是要从那双蔚蓝色的眸子中寻找什么。阿不思被他的逼近害得有些不适，毕竟自从上次他们在医疗翼发生的不愉快后，他们再也没有过超过“一般认识”程度的对话。他几乎下意识地后退了一步。

盖勒特像是因为他的后退而突然从某种情绪中惊醒了，等他开口时，语气中也没有了半分之前怪异感觉的留存，反而带着点冷嘲的意味：“阿不思，停止你无意义的自责——你在这一点上从来都是这么令人厌烦。”


	29. 连环袭击

卷二·密室

Chapter 12 连环袭击

阿不思回报以明显的怔愣。

他在某一瞬间突然从盖勒特身上感受到了一种强烈的压迫感，但那种压迫感来得快也去得快，快得简直像是他的幻觉。

那是来自强大巫师的压力——远超阿不思现有水准的强大。这种压力的形成需要时间和阅历的锻造沉淀，因为巫师的强大与否也并非完全由魔力总量来衡量。阿不思自认为即使拥有另一个世界的记忆，自己也不可能在三十岁之前达到这个水准——或许在接下来的战争中成功存活下来会帮助他加快这个速度。

毕竟现实已经告诉他，旁观别人的故事与亲身经历相比，终归还是不同的。他就像在读一本干巴巴的小说梗概，已经阅读过的章节里一切时间、地点、人物等要素都保留完好，却至始至终缺乏让文字具有感染力的细节。即便是对待盖勒特的复杂感情（阿不思觉得这种说法还有待商榷），那也是他通过自己所了解到的相关事件推理出来的。

但是盖勒特的情况似乎又有些特别——阿不思发现自己如今不得不正视对方随着时间推移越发自然和凝练的气场。显然某人在平时有注意收敛，尽量表现得和以往没什么差别。而阿不思最近又心烦意乱无暇分神，这才使他直到方才才察觉到盖勒特的变化。

自从他们知晓彼此重生的秘密后，他们交换信息，甚至共同冒险，拥有无法否认的默契，却也恰好一同在无意中绕过了一些事情——即使暑假里他们曾因为记忆的内容发生争执，但阿不思现在总觉得他们忽视了一些东西。

很有可能与他们为何能穿越两个世界的界限相关的信息。

“先说说看，又出了什么事？”盖勒特却没有意识到自己方才不自觉的气势流露有什么问题，转向了他为这次谈话预先设置的主题，“蛇怪出现了，嗯？”

“我忽视了霍格沃茨还有一个魂器的可能。”阿不思收回自己的思绪，打起精神应对盖勒特的问题，“哈利和日记本都不可能把蛇怪放出来，可开启密室必须得有一个蛇佬腔才行。”

“你总是希望自己的计划尽善尽美，但你不能去揣度一个疯子的思维。”盖勒特冷笑了一声，“鉴于他已经把自己的灵魂切成了好几份，对他的可控性抱有期待本身就是愚蠢的。”

阿不思摩挲着自己的魔杖，沉吟片刻：“是我的失误。”

这种干脆利落地承认自身错误的方式让盖勒特抿了抿嘴唇，没有继续嘲讽下去。

“魂器之间会共享信息吗？”阿不思迅速转向了另一个问题，“——我知道没有实例让我们分析，但从理论上来说——”

“没有接触的话，不行。”盖勒特对此持否定态度，语气也是一贯的自信，“我知道波特的状况，那只是个意外，真正的魂器可不是随随便便把自个儿的灵魂切一块下来就行了。波特不是一个真正的魂器——没有哪个黑巫师会傻到把自己的灵魂碎片和一个完整的灵魂直接放一块儿——那块碎片和主魂的性质更加相近，所以他们可以建立联系。其他的魂器——算了吧。”

“那么他就不会知道霍格沃茨还有一个日记本。卢修斯·马尔福的举动只是为了自己，不到万不得已他不会告诉自己的主子。”阿不思点点头，“糟糕之处在于伏地魔似乎并不将损失魂器的风险放在心上。”

“他大概认为干掉波特更划算些。”盖勒特嗤笑了一声，“不放在心上——他到底造了多少个魂器？”

“这是我一直不能确定的一点。”阿不思一边思索一边回答，“他把魂器造出来可不是想扔到别人的路上去冒被消灭的危险——如果不是今年夏天魔法部开始查抄黑魔法物品的话，马尔福庄园的防御总归比马尔福要可信得多。”

谈话到这里似乎告一段落，阿不思觉得自己应该走了，毕竟他现在的主要注意力并不在这个曾经的初代黑魔王身上。但盖勒特明显并不这么想，他继续问道：“那你现在要做什么？去找麦格告诉她密室被打开了有一条蛇怪正在城堡里散步……也是，你总能找到支持自己的证据。”

“这是事实。”阿不思觉得自己有些厌倦应对这种莫名带着嘲讽意味的对话了，“而且证明这件事根本就不需要我——赫敏已经接近答案了。事实上我对分院帽将她分到格兰芬多而不是拉文克劳感到非常欣喜。”他深吸了一口气，一种莫名的冲动让他直视着盖勒特，一字一句地问道，“现在我想知道，你究竟又想起了什么——除了和魂器相关的东西？”

这句话的尾音落下，因为只有他们两个人而显得过分空荡的教室陷入了寂静。

金发的巫师面无表情地看着他。

“哈，”片刻之后他冷笑了一声，“一个纽蒙迦德的长期住客，还能期待什么呢？”

“是蛇怪。”

当赫敏胜券在握的声音响起时，不得不说，哈利和罗恩都长出了一口气，并且他们非常惭愧地意识到，自己的轻松很大程度上并非是因为怪物身份终于被揭晓，而在于他们终于不用再和赫敏一起翻阅那些积满灰尘、脆弱得像是一碰就会碎的大部头了。

但现在这些已经不重要了。三个孩子一起凑到那本和这几排书架上的藏书一样古老的厚书前。哈利小心翼翼地伸手翻了翻书封——《真实的传说——黑暗生物大全》，书封上绘制着一只栩栩如生的怪物：蝎子的尾巴、狮子的身体和一个勉强算是人类模样的头颅。这个恐怖的形象让他不由得打了一个冷战。

“哦，那是一只曼缇柯尔。”赫敏扫了一眼，轻描淡写地说道，“这本书里也有很详细的描述，但现在它不是重点，重点是蛇怪。”

“在这个国家，游荡着许多可怕的野兽和动物，其中最离奇、最具有杀伤力的莫过于蛇怪，又被称为蛇王。”赫敏开始小声地念自己找到的内容，“这种蛇的体积可以变得十分巨大，通常能活好几百年——时间对上了，不是吗？” 

“继续。”罗恩催促道，“——它是从一只公鸡蛋里、由一只癞蛤蟆孵化出来的——”

“公鸡的蛋？”哈利有些难以置信，他觉得自己的认知又被刷新了一遍，“公鸡可以下蛋吗？”

“哦，伙计，那些黑巫师什么都干得出来。”罗恩倒像是对这件荒诞的事情接受良好，这让哈利意识到巫师界大概还会有更多颠覆自己认知的东西，“别打岔了——它杀人的方式十分惊人，除了它致命的毒牙外，蛇怪的瞪视也能致人死亡，任何人只要被它的目光盯住，就会立即丧命——这可真够危险的。”

“全都对上了。”赫敏继续完善自己的推理，“还记得我们最近看见的那些蜘蛛吗？它们成群结队地往外跑，要我说，它们肯定是被蛇怪吓跑的。”

“等等，”哈利打断了一下她，“那为什么洛丽丝夫人没有死？”

“因为她没有直接看见蛇怪。”赫敏自信地说道，“从盥洗室里漫出来的水！桃金娘又一次发脾气把马桶里的水弄得到处都是，洛丽丝夫人只是在积水里看见了蛇怪的倒影，并没有直接和蛇怪对视，所以她只是被石化了。”

“可是蛇怪怎么可能就这么大摇大摆地在城堡里游荡，却不被人发现呢？”罗恩困惑地说，“一条丑陋的大蛇……总会有人看见它的。”

“我想它是在水管里活动。”赫敏轻声说道，“想想桃金娘说的话……她看见一双巨大的黄眼睛，在水池那里……想想吧，能让一条蛇活动的路径，下水道的可能性相当之大。”

“甚至密室的入口很可能也在桃金娘的盥洗室。”哈利接着她的话说道，“伏地魔想要杀冈特，他是故意把冈特引到那里去的。”

“我们得尽快告诉教授。”他们匆匆收好东西，从图书馆走出来，哈利说着，“去找霍琦教授——或者能找到麦格校长最好。我们上教工休息室去。还有一小会儿就要下课了。”

他们正要下楼的时候遇上了从楼上匆匆下来的阿不思，后者看见他们时很明显地松了一口气。

“抱歉，我本来是要和你们一块儿的。”阿不思平复了一下自己的呼吸，而赫敏急切地想要印证一下自己的答案：“阿不思，密室里的怪物是不是蛇怪？”

“是的，你们已经找到答案了吗？”阿不思给出了肯定的答复，“我本来就是要和你们说这件事——那我们现在就去找教授，越快越好。”

即便哈利想要追问阿不思另外一些事情，现在显然也不是一个好时机。于是四个人继续向楼下跑去。然而他们刚刚跑到下一层，一个拉文克劳学院的女生拦住了他们。

“啊，格兰杰，原来你在这儿。”这个留着长长卷发的高年级女生看起来像是刚刚跑了步，气喘吁吁的，“……呃，洛哈特教授让我找到你之后立即去他办公室，他想和我们说说黑魔法防御课作业的事。他说要我们快点，他还有一个周刊专访没做呢。”

“拜托，你确定吗？”当赫敏露出明显的犹豫神情时，罗恩压低了声音说道，“你觉得是蛇怪重要还是洛哈特重要？”

“但是他上次就和我说过，如果我论文拿了‘O’，就可以给我单独合影并且在照片背面签名。”赫敏咬着嘴唇，并且注意到了拉文克劳女生逐渐变得有些不耐烦的神情，“哦——好吧，反正我都和你们讲明白了，你们完全可以向教授重复一遍嘛，而且还有阿不思呢。”

“梅林啊，她们简直疯了。”罗恩喃喃自语道，看着赫敏和那个高年级女生小跑着去往洛哈特的办公室，“真是不可理喻。所以现在就剩下我们几个？”他转头看见阿不思有些凝重的神色，不由得有些奇怪，“呃……阿不思？”

“赫敏身上带着镜子吗？”阿不思没有收回目光，他的身体似乎绷紧了，快速问道。

“我没看她用过。”哈利似乎明白了他的意思，“哦——不会吧，阿不思你可别开玩笑，赫敏的运气不会这么糟糕吧——嘶——什么声音？你们听见了吗？在……在赫敏那边？！”

阿不思的脸色在瞬间变了，他几乎是在听见哈利最后一句话的同时便拔出魔杖，向着赫敏离开的方向冲了过去。罗恩和哈利仅仅比他慢了一步，也立即和他一起冲了出去。

但是他们还是晚了一步。

赫敏和那个拉文克劳女生停在下一个拐角处，保持着她们和蛇怪遭遇时的姿势，僵直得像是两座雕塑。一面小小的镜子掉在地上，镜面已经出现了一道裂痕。

“所有同学立即回到各自学院的宿舍。所有老师回到教工休息室。请立即行动。”

阿不思和哈利——罗恩刚刚和另一个经过的赫奇帕奇男生一块儿把石化的赫敏和那个拉文克劳女生送去医疗翼了——没能在教工休息室等到下课铃声，反而听见了这则由麦格校长亲自发布的通知。阿不思瞬间意识到了一个糟糕的事实——另一个魂器出手的效率比他想象的要高得多。它必然制造了不止一次的袭击事件，并且是在极短的时间内，快得让阿不思都来不及知晓。

当这些思绪在他脑海中呼啸而过时，哈利已经找好了隐蔽位置，拉着他一块儿挤进了教工休息室的衣柜里。不过片刻教授们便纷纷走进房间。他们透过散发着霉味的一层层袍服，看着一个个走进房间的老师，有的一脸茫然，有的吓得魂不守舍。最后，麦格校长进来了。

“我先说一下现在的情况。”素来严厉的女校长此时脸绷得紧紧的，面色有些发白，“首先是洛丽丝夫人被石化了，这是大家都已经知道了的；昨天晚上，菲利乌斯在巡夜的时候发现了格兰芬多的克里维先生，同样是被石化了，带着他的相机，当我们拆开相机的时候，发现胶卷被烧坏了。”

几个教授倒吸了一口凉气。

“为了不引起更多恐慌我们还没有通知学生这件事。”麦格教授几乎没有什么停顿地把剩下的噩耗全部说了出来，“接着，今天早上，格兰芬多的幽灵和赫奇帕奇的芬列里先生也被发现被石化了——是的，幽灵也是如此；而就在我通知学生回宿舍之后，庞弗雷夫人告诉我，格兰芬多的格兰杰小姐和拉文克劳的里瓦特小姐也被石化了，她们现在正在医疗翼接受检查。”

斯拉格霍恩的脑袋上开始冒出大量的汗珠，即使现在是冬天，壁炉里的火也不算热；霍琦夫人发出一声崩溃般的叹息，瘫倒在自己的椅子上。

“而也就在这个时候，”麦格校长的眼中几乎要喷出火花，但她凭借绝强的意志克制住了，“无所不知的校董会和耳聪目明的魔法部通知我，由于霍格沃茨最近频繁发生意外，他们认为我需要对他们做一些‘解释’，并且越快越好。”

“一群蠢货。”琼斯教授冷冷地说道，话中没有给校董会和魔法部留半点情面，“居然在这个时候……他们是成心拖后腿吗？！”

“不管他们怎么想，我必须马上去摆平他们，否则他们会给我们制造更多麻烦。”麦格校长将自己的怒火勉强压了下去，转向一脸愁容的斯普劳特教授，“亲爱的波莫娜，在我回来之前，维持霍格沃茨秩序的责任只能放在你肩上了，相信其他人也会帮助你的。排查完城堡后就尽快将学生疏散——我会尽快回来。”

赫奇帕奇的院长郑重地点点头，给出了肯定的答复。其他教授也纷纷表示自己会担负起责任来保障学生的安全。麦格校长的脸色稍稍舒缓了一点，紧接着便转换成面无表情的冷漠状态，抓了一把飞路粉迈进了壁炉。而副校长斯普劳特教授也很快进入角色，安排好了各位教授的巡查路线，于是所有教师都离开了休息室。

当他们离开后，躲藏在衣柜里的两个人跳了出来。阿不思刚刚迈了一步，便发觉自己的手腕被人紧紧抓住了。他在心底叹了一口气，转过身来，看着那双坚定的、明亮的、和当年的莉莉一样的绿色眼睛。

“你确定吗？”他问道，即使他已经知道自己会得到什么答案了。

“如果我不这么做的话，你就会代替我去，不是吗？”哈利十分平静地回答道。


	30. 拉文克劳的冠冕

卷二·密室

Chapter 13 拉文克劳的冠冕

“你看起来毫不意外，嗯？”

哈利面无表情地看着对面那个在他看来一脸欠揍笑容的斯莱特林，深吸了一口气，忍下了给他直接来个恶咒的冲动——他毕竟还没有失去理智到以为自己能给这家伙来个教训的地步。但罗恩此刻的表情就像是不得不把上节魔药课用的鼻涕虫吞下去。

“他怎么也在这里？！”他极为生动的表情质问着哈利和阿不思，但后者的注意力主要放在那个斯莱特林身上，而哈利一脸僵硬，似乎也没有向他解释的意思。

坦率地说，在斯莱特林和格兰芬多互相看不顺眼的大前提下，盖勒特·格林德沃堪称异类。他在很多时候确实不像一个“典型”的斯莱特林，以至于有些格兰芬多会在某人又制造了些“事故”后开玩笑说，这个格林德沃大概是被分错了院。

他惯于使用嘲讽的语气，但很少是在真正羞辱他人；他和韦斯莱双胞胎一样热衷于挑战而不是利用校规：夜游、恶作剧、让管理员费尔奇暴跳如雷——当然，还有一年级期末那次令所有人都印象深刻的实验爆炸。

但阿不思知道盖勒特·格林德沃本质上还是个斯莱特林。有些人相信盖勒特是在研究黑魔法，才会让校长在爆炸发生后用整整一百学院分来以儆效尤——这当然不是真相。阿不思比他们要更理解分院帽的做法：盖勒特不缺少格兰芬多的热情和向往自由的天性，甚至也不缺少拉文克劳特质中对知识的渴求，但他最根深蒂固的一种个性却是——傲慢。

野心是不会让格兰芬多拒绝一个学生的，比如说阿不思自己。

然而不论盖勒特的本质究竟是什么样的，他对斯莱特林和其他学院的学生一视同仁的态度，确实让很多人、甚至是一些格兰芬多都觉得他比其他斯莱特林要讨人喜欢一些。也正因如此，罗恩才没有在看见他的瞬间爆发，还能向哈利和阿不思寻求解释。

“找到答案又不是什么难事。”盖勒特倒并没有为难阿不思帮他想个借口出来，“关键问题是……你们打算怎么解决这个‘答案’呢？”

此刻他们正站在一楼盥洗室的门口，积水几天前已经被清理掉了。桃金娘的鬼魂不知道在不在里面，整个走廊也因为之前的通知变得空荡荡的。所有学生——当然除了他们几个——都待在各自学院的宿舍里，经过教授清点人数。而他们是在教授清点完之后偷偷溜出来的。

无论是个人英雄主义、蛇佬腔所暗示着的见鬼的“命运”、为赫敏报仇、对于之前阿不思和日记本的秘密的考量还是别的什么——总而言之，当哈利在那根脏兮兮、黏糊糊又黑暗且还似乎没完没了的滑道里飞快地冲下去的时候，他的内心处于一种十分诡异的平静状态，并且没有什么因为没有通知老师擅自行动的忐忑不安。他甚至不知道这种坦荡能保持多久——大概能持续到等他从地下出来见到麦格教授的时候？

如果他还能活着爬出来的话。

“我们肯定到了学校下面好几英里深的地方。”当他们终于站在一条黑暗的石头隧道的地面上时，哈利开口道。他的声音在漆黑的隧道里回响，自然而然地带上了一种阴郁的感觉。

“大概到了黑湖底下。”罗恩咕哝着。他眯起眼睛，打量着黑魃魃的环境。

同行的另外两人并没有对此发表什么评价，而是点亮了魔杖尖端。潮湿的地面让他们的每一步都发出不小的声响，但整个隧道就像坟墓一样寂然无声。出乎意料的声音响起时，他们瞬间停了下来。

“一个老鼠头骨。”罗恩的声音似乎有点抖。在荧光闪烁之下，他们发现地面上开始出现各种各样的小动物骨骸。

“哦……蛇类的进食方式。”接话的是盖勒特，“它们会把猎物整个吞下，消化完之后再吐出骨头。可惜它大概很久没有吃饱过了。”

当他们看见隧道另一边躺着的大家伙的时候，那种若隐若现的恐怖威胁几乎完全具象化了。首先有所行动的是阿不思，他轻巧而迅速地从零碎的骨头间走过，在一个较近的距离上停了下来，但已经足够让光线照亮它了——那是一副巨大而完整的蛇皮，即使在昏暗的光线下也闪着绿莹莹的鲜艳光泽。这张皮像一条真正的蛇一样盘绕着躺在隧道的地面上，而它至少有二十英尺。

“非常新鲜。”盖勒特也走上前来，检视了一番，“唔，我没说错，它显然处于刚蜕完皮的饥饿时期。”

虽然蛇怪无论吃饱了还是饿着都一样危险，但这显然不是一个好消息。但两个小巫师尽管脸色非常不好，也丝毫没有退缩的意思。

“所以说，我们马上要和一个二十英尺长的大家伙干一架吗？”哈利大概比划了一下蛇皮的长度。

“还有一个伏地魔。”盖勒特似乎心情非常好，在阿不思看了他一眼后，他还意犹未尽地修正了一下自己的说法，“或者说若干分之一个。”

“管他的，现在咱们可没法退回去。”罗恩打了个寒噤，说道，“都到这份上了，我敢保证我们已经违反了超过一百条校规。要是咱们不能把蛇怪干掉，麦格校长一定会把咱们都送回家。”

哈利脸色微微沉了沉，这个威胁对于他来说可能比蛇怪还要可怕一些，特别是当他得知自己和伏地魔一样是个蛇佬腔之后，“被开除”这种阴影再一次笼罩在他心头。这一次不是因为他完全没有魔法能力，而是因为他和那个该死的魔头有着同样危险的天赋。他甚至有一点理解这种恐惧的来源，因为他自己也对在赫敏遭遇袭击之前听到的、游魂般的的声音感到毛骨悚然。

“那就继续走吧。”他听见自己的声音说道。

于是他们在沉默中走过了那张巨大的蛇皮，继续前行。在随着隧道转过一个又一个弯之后，哈利感觉自己的神经都在很不舒服地颤抖着。他也不知道自己到底是希望这条路快点结束还是永无尽头，只能把注意力分散到同行的人身上。阿不思和盖勒特的步伐一直没有明显的改变，前者一脸严肃，后者的脸色也并非如他之前的语气那般全无顾忌；罗恩咬着牙跟在后面，简直有点视死如归的悲壮意味，如果不是气氛不对，哈利倒觉得有点好笑。

最后一个弯道走过，他们发现自己面前立着一堵结结实实的墙，墙上刻着两条互相缠绕着的蛇，雕工精湛栩栩如生，尤其是那双大大的、由绿宝石镶嵌而成的眼睛。

“显而易见，不是吗？”哈利喃喃道。这次比刚刚在盥洗室里要容易些，水龙头上的雕刻要粗糙许多，他盯到眼前发花才勉强觉得那是活生生的蛇。现在尽管他觉得自己的喉咙在发干，他也能自然而然地发出那种阴冷的、低沉的嘶嘶声：

“打开。”

两条蛇游动着分开了。石墙从中间裂开，慢慢滑到两边消失了。

“哦，这大概不算惊喜。虽然我没有想到会有这么多人来。可我总是那么受人欢迎，不是吗？”

这种充满了个人风格的开场寒暄方式，搭配着洛哈特那种闪闪发亮的微笑确实让他们相当熟悉，但他们中没有任何一个人因为在这里遇到这个草包而感到轻松。

因为即使是光凭想象，吉德罗·洛哈特金光闪闪的造型和表情在这个地方也显得太违和了——他们此刻正站在一间长长的、光线昏暗的房间的一侧。支撑着隐没在高处黑暗里的天花板的，是许多刻着盘绕纠缠的大蛇的石柱，为弥漫着绿盈盈神秘氤氲的房间投下了一道道长长的诡谲黑影。

打破这令人胆寒的寂静的，就是洛哈特不合时宜的自我吹捧和笑声。

“哦，亲爱的孩子们，你们待在那里干什么？”洛哈特的声音就像是他在粉丝见面会上一样，柔和得有点造作，“这里可不是什么安全的地方。”

他们互相对视了一眼，谨慎而缓慢地绕过那些巨蛇盘绕的石柱，并且准备一有风吹草动就把眼睛紧紧闭上。当他们走到与最后一对石柱平行时，眼前赫然出现了一座和房间本身一样高的雕像，紧贴在后面黑乎乎的墙壁上。

那是一张老态龙钟的、猴子般的脸。那把稀稀拉拉的长胡须，几乎一直拖到石刻长袍的下摆上——过度研究特别是使用黑魔法造成的影响无法忽视，即便斯莱特林还不是一个真正意义上的十恶不赦的黑巫师。阿不思此刻还有心情意味深长地看了一眼盖勒特，后者没好气地哼了一声。

站在那两只灰呼呼的大脚板之间的，就是刚刚招呼他们的洛哈特。他仍旧穿着他那种修改过的飘逸的巫师袍，不过没有戴帽子，脸色有些憔悴，可一双眼睛却亮得惊人。

“一个泥巴种？”他的目光在扫过阿不思的时候突然定住了，嘴角的迷人微笑消失了，“还是个愚蠢的格兰芬多……”

“他比你要聪明得多。”罗恩忍不住反唇相讥，洛哈特的用词让他几乎想要一拳揍上去，哈利的脸色也不好看。马尔福已经让他们了解了这个词的侮辱性含义。但反应更强烈的人是盖勒特。他当即抽出魔杖，对着洛哈特发出了一道魔咒。后者以平日里绝对没有的敏捷挡住了。

“一个斯莱特林，为一个格兰芬多出头？”他嘶声笑道，“在我读书的时候都不会有这种怪事。我也是霍格沃茨毕业的……拉文克劳……最智慧的学院，你们看得出来吗？”

看不出来。哈利和罗恩心想，但他们现在也不觉得嘲讽他有什么好处了。虽然蛇怪还没有出现，但之前对日记本的研究结果，以及现在洛哈特不正常的状态，都让他们意识到眼前的人危险性同样不小。

“我知道你们是怎么看我的，我当然知道。”洛哈特古怪地笑了笑，“身为一个拉文克劳，我的成绩单却总是不尽人意。我曾经无数次地怀疑分院帽的判断，但就算它真的错了，又能改变什么呢？我还是要给我那些优秀的同窗做陪衬。终于……终于我找到了成功的捷径，只需要几个遗忘魔咒，还有一些手腕和运作就行，我就可以拥有他们辛辛苦苦才能得到的名誉和声望……”

他明明是在神经质地叙述，手中的动作却依旧迅捷。盖勒特自从第一次出手就再也没有停止过攻击，阿不思也加入了攻击的行列，哈利和罗恩也尽量出手帮忙，这使得洛哈特并不能完全避开——他本身的素质还是太差了，即使意识足够跟上节奏，缺乏锻炼的身体反应却拖了后腿。但他还是在闷哼和惨叫的间隙继续自己的自白：

“但这不是长久之计……我的遗忘魔咒只要失效就会让我的名誉全部毁掉……事实上已经有人想起来了。”他总是潇洒的表情已经显得扭曲了，“他发了信质问我，向我讨要赔偿，这种事情有了第一次就会有第二次，我必须找到解决方法。”

“然后我找到了它……”

他还没有说完这句话，阿不思的魔咒就让他的魔杖脱了手，而盖勒特击中了他的膝弯，使他重重地扑倒在地上。一个东西从他的袍子里滚了出来，在冰冷的石头地面上滚了几圈才翻倒停住，随即被一只苍白的、细长的手捡了起来。

那是一个古旧而褪色的王冠，依稀还能看出当初的精致。如果哈利和罗恩进过另外一个高塔上的公共休息室，他们就会发现，那里面的一个雕像戴着一个与它一模一样的大理石复制品。  
这是拉文克劳的冠冕。


	31. 继承人与蛇怪

卷二·密室

Chapter 14 继承人与蛇怪

洛哈特扑倒在冰冷的石头地面上，脸朝下，看上去就和一具尸体一样毫无生气。但现在谁都没有心情去理会他，哪怕他真的已经死了。

这并不是说哈利和罗恩对于他们可怜的黑魔法防御术教授全无同情——事实上他们觉得自己即将步上他的后尘——而是因为站在洛哈特旁边的身影并不会比一条活生生的蛇怪更加无害。  
那是一张仿佛被烧过的脸，五官模糊，像蜡一样，仿佛因为融化过又再次凝固而古怪的扭曲着；他的眼白充着血，整张脸却都像雪一样的白；而他的整个身形都散发着一种古怪的、雾蒙蒙的微光，仿佛隔了一层满是水汽的窗玻璃。

“废物。”他给了洛哈特一个轻蔑的瞥视，从嘴角挤出了一句话。然后他将目光转向已经重新聚在一起的四个小巫师，特别将注意力放在了哈利身上。

“哈利·波特。”他的声音很高，也很冷，“我等了很长时间，希望有机会看到你，跟你谈谈。”

哈利感觉自己背上被冷汗浸透了，但他还是无视了罗恩的阻拦，以机械地脚步迈步向前，走到了阿不思和盖勒特前面。阿不思和盖勒特飞快地对视了一眼，并没有阻止他的动作。

“汤姆·里德尔——”哈利发誓在自己说出这个名字的时候，伏地魔的眼中闪过了一抹红光，“是你控制了洛哈特，蛇怪也是你放出来的。”

“是的，是的……不过他不值一提。”伏地魔的目光几乎是钉在他身上，“除了告诉我你那些惊险、迷人的往事，他一点儿用处也没有。然而我还需要同时忍受那些虚假的自我吹捧。但你比我想象的要更有价值……毕竟只有我最亲密的朋友知晓这个名字，他们早就不再叫我‘汤姆’了。”

“那么，”他的眼睛里那种近乎贪婪的光已经毫无掩饰了，“你又是怎么知道这个秘密的呢？”

哈利已经意识到自己在激怒伏地魔的同时犯下的错误，然而事情还没有到无法挽回的地步，所以他选择保持沉默，紧紧盯着对方的一举一动。

“好吧。”伏地魔发出了一声刺耳的冷笑，那声音让哈利觉得自己后颈上的汗毛在根根竖起，“暂时不想回答也没有关系，不过我的耐心是有限的。让我们来换个问题：一个婴儿，没有任何神奇的法术，是怎么打败有史以来最伟大的巫师的？你怎么能够安然无恙地逃脱，只留下一道伤疤，而伏地魔大人的力量却被摧毁了？”

这段话就像是烧红的烙铁一般，直接烫在了哈利的神经上。他觉得自己的耳朵正在嗡嗡作响……正是这个人，曾经是一个父母双亡的孤儿，长大成人之后却杀死了哈利的父母，还有那么多其他的人……等到他终于能够再次开口的时候，他发现自己居然能很平静而仇恨地说道：“不，你不是。”

“不是什么？”伏地魔的反应要比他们想象中的大很多，他原本就扭曲了的面容几乎要扭在一起了，他厉声问道，“不是什么？！”

“你不是世界上最伟大的巫师。”哈利的呼吸也变得急促了起来，虽然他觉得自己应该已经挣到两个死咒了，“永远不会是！不管什么时候你都在用卑鄙的手段害人，随便哪位教授都比你强一千倍！”

“即使是麦格那只老猫也不可能击败我，我拥有这个世界上最强大的法力！”伏地魔的后半句几乎是在咆哮了，这让他的面容变得更加可怕了。

“无聊。”一个非常不合时宜的、懒洋洋的哈欠打断了伏地魔充满压迫感的发言。

哈利和罗恩在心中默默给了盖勒特叫了一声好。毕竟不是随便哪个人都能在黑魔王面前，如此气定神闲、从容不迫地打完一个哈欠的。哈利和罗恩虽然非常愿意做一些嘲讽黑魔王的举动，但他们很难像盖勒特一样干得这么漂亮。

阿不思面无表情地踩了他一脚。

盖勒特不是来不及躲，但看见前者那明显的“你又好到哪里去了”和“没事添什么乱”的眼神，也就老老实实地受了这一下。

哈利发誓伏地魔的脸色变得更差了，大概是已经被气得说不出话。

“你废话太多了。”盖勒特转过头，用一种莫名让人觉得居高临下的点评口气说道，“失败是一件很正常的事情，但我觉得你在这一点上毫无进步。”

伏地魔稍稍平静了一些，虽然他的眼中还是怒火熊熊，但他却开始变得有些谨慎了。

“一个斯莱特林，却和一群格兰芬多，甚至是一个肮脏的泥巴种混在一起。”他嘶嘶地说着，“分院帽已经老眼昏花了，你是在玷污斯莱特林的荣耀。”

盖勒特不耐烦地啧了一声。伏地魔阴森森地看着他，但他手上没有魔杖。所以他也只能干看着，而不能给这个不知天高地厚的小子来一记“钻心剜骨”。

“里德尔。”阿不思终于开口了，“这句话被你说出口，本身就是一个笑话。”

伏地魔这次是真的被镇住了，他眯起了那双饿狼一般的眼睛，以前所未有的仔细态度打量着原本被他视为蝼蚁的对手们。

“你知道什么？”他紧紧盯着阿不思，不得不承认自己心底出现了一丝慌乱——他是在尚未到达巅峰的时候就被分离出来的，借着前来申请教职的机会，被藏在霍格沃茨的秘密房间里。

相对于主魂来说，他还没有那么老练——也没有那么狂妄。他知道的也比较有限，大部分是靠着控制洛哈特得知的。他只知道主魂已经惨败过一次，但他自己的苏醒就证明了主魂并没有死，甚至还能把手伸进霍格沃茨。他也知道魂器不止一个，那么能够解释这一切的——

“你们找到了他？！”伏地魔又惊又怒，是了，只有这样才能解释这两个小鬼的奇怪言辞。他并不清楚日记本后来被存放于何处，但只有那个魂器会泄露汤姆·里德尔这个名字！

——那个他发誓除了自己以外，没有任何活人还能说出口的秘密。

现在再去追究为什么他们接触了日记本还能安然无恙已经没有意义了。伏地魔心中杀意暴起，那个格林德沃说的没错，废话太多反生事端。麦格他们究竟知道了多少暂且不论，现在在这里的人，除了哈利·波特身上还有他想要的答案，其他人都可以、也必须去死了。

“就算你们真的找到了他，你们不会有机会把这个秘密告诉别人了。”猩红的颜色浸透了伏地魔的瞳孔，他的声音越发高亢而冷酷，“我才是斯莱特林真正的继承人，斯莱特林也不需要第二个继承人——所以冈特那个白痴必须去死。至于他是怎么死的，你们马上就能知道了。”

他转身面对那座高高隐没在黑暗中的斯莱特林石雕，张开嘴巴，发出嘶嘶的声音——而哈利和阿不思都听懂了他说的话：

“对我说话吧，斯莱特林——霍格沃茨四巨头中最伟大的一个。”

不知从什么地方飘来了音乐声，伏地魔猛地转过身去，望着空空荡荡的密室。哈利和罗恩原本都把目光放在那座巨大的石雕上——它的面孔在伏地魔说出那句话后就动了起来，雕像的嘴张开了，最后形成了一个巨大的黑洞——但是现在他们都扭过头去看发生了什么。

最近的那根石柱顶上突然喷出了火焰，一只深红色的大鸟突然从天而降，在拱形的天花板上演奏着它那古怪的、令人亢奋的乐声。它有一条金光闪闪的长尾巴，爪子上抓着一顶破破烂烂的包裹——并将它扔到了哈利脚边。

分院帽。哈利实在不知道这只奇怪而华美的鸟儿为什么会带来这个，不过他马上就没时间纠结了，有什么东西从雕像深处窸窸窣窣地向上滑行。不用多想都知道那会是什么。

“闭上眼睛！”阿不思大声喊道。哈利立即把眼睛死死闭上，同时疾步后退，撞到了漆黑的密室墙壁。在伏地魔猖狂的大笑中，一个庞然大物重重地摔落在了石头地面上，让人觉得整个密室都被震得抖了一下。他几乎可以想象那条原本只会出现在梦魇中的巨蛇正从斯莱特林的嘴里展开它的身体——

“杀死他们。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说。

哈利摸索着想要向旁边闪躲，并且希望自己能够和罗恩和阿不思他们分开一点，或许能让蛇怪分散一点注意力。然而没逃几步他就差点被绊倒，幸好有人扶住了他。这时他的头顶上方传来一声爆炸般的裂响，还有阿不思和盖勒特几乎同时喊出的“盔甲护身”。扶住他的人拖着他跑开，他的耳边还萦绕着疯狂的嘶嘶声。

“哈利，快看！”扶住哈利的人是罗恩。哈利听见他这句话后再也忍不住了，先睁开了一条细缝，随即睁大了眼睛——

那条巨大的、绿盈盈的蛇怪，看起来比他们之前在地道中看见的蛇皮还要长上不少，通体泛着毒蛇的艳丽光芒，身体有栎树的树干那么粗。它把上半身高高地伸向空中，扁平的大脑袋在石柱间胡乱地穿绕着——刚刚它就是这样撞塌了一根石柱。

转移它注意力的就是那只刚刚出现的奇怪的大鸟，尽管伏地魔正在疯狂地命令它别管福克斯，但福克斯总是绕着它的脑袋盘旋，轻盈地避过那些军刀一般又薄又长的毒牙。在某一次扑击时它猛地俯冲下来，长长的金喙扎进了蛇怪的脑袋，顿时，一股黑血泼溅到地面上，而蛇怪的尾巴疯狂地摆动起来。还没等他们闭上眼睛，蛇怪的头已经转过来了——那两只巨大的黄眼睛都被福克斯啄瞎了。

“离开那只鸟！离开那只鸟！”伏地魔气急败坏地尖叫着，“你还可以闻到气味！”

瞎了眼的蛇怪转过来，吐了吐蛇信，巨大的尾巴扫动起来。哈利和罗恩不得不拼命躲开。阿不思和盖勒特站在不同的方向，一边闪避不断地用咒语引开蛇怪的头，却控制不了它甩动的尾巴，哈利和罗恩觉得自己起码不能拖累他们。

福克斯又盘旋了一圈，不再攻击蛇怪，而是抓起了分院帽，丢向哈利和罗恩的方向。罗恩被帽子正好盖住了脸，差点没能躲过一个扫尾，幸亏哈利拉了他一把。他扯下帽子，大声吼道：“见鬼！它难道要我再分一次院吗？”

“就算现在把你分到斯莱特林也没用了！”哈利以同样的音量吼道，不然在各种坍塌声中谁都听不清，“趴下！”

然而他这句话还是晚了一点，罗恩没能及时和他一起趴下，那一瞬间哈利觉得自己的心脏跳到了嗓子眼，前所未有的恐惧攥住了他的心脏——

一抹银光闪过，蛇怪似乎发出了一声痛苦的嘶鸣，尾巴倒卷回去。罗恩被他甩飞了，重重地摔在地上。

当哈利大喊着罗恩的名字冲过去的时候，后者居然已经能够自己撑起来了——拄着一把银光闪闪的长剑，一手还抓着分院帽，表情甚至还有点茫然。

“我觉得我手要断了，还有肋骨。”罗恩喃喃道，一边盯着手上那把突然出现的长剑，惊疑不定地说道，“可是这——这是什么？从分院帽里？”

“起码我们有武器了。”哈利把他从地上扶起来，随手抹了一把自己的额头，发现一手都是血，大概是被飞溅的碎片划破了，“有什么事待会儿再说——你还好吗？”

“还行。”罗恩难以避免地在起身时倒抽了几口气，“快点去帮阿不思！”

阿不思不知道当初哈利面对的、16岁的里德尔对蛇怪的控制力如何，但眼前这个原本藏在拉文克劳的冠冕中的魂片，对蛇怪的掌控力显然非常不错。

虽然伏地魔没能预料到福克斯的出现，以至于在措手不及中让蛇怪丧失了最危险的眼睛，但他随即冷静了下来。眼见他和盖勒特不断分散蛇怪的注意力，伏地魔干脆就指挥着蛇怪先专心对付他们两个人。

拉文克劳的冠冕一直被伏地魔拿在手中，虽然伏地魔手上没有魔杖，但阿不思仍然对他保持警惕。

蛇怪的鳞片具有一定的防御能力，至少一般的攻击性魔咒对这条大家伙基本没有影响。它最危险也相对来说缺乏防御力的眼睛已经被福克斯毁了，然而它的毒液和长牙同样致命。此时它在伏地魔的命令下，将自己长长的身体盘了起来，像任何一条毒蛇攻击之前一样昂起了脑袋，倏地张着嘴朝阿不思冲了过来。

它的第一次扑击没有命中，阿不思翻滚着躲开了，但蛇怪因此进一步明确了自己的目标位置，几乎没有停顿地第二次撞了过来。这次阿不思只能很勉强地闪开，没能完全脱离危险区域。混乱中他觉得自己的小腿仿佛被重重撞了一下。当他试图站起来的时候，脸色不禁变了变——

他似乎骨折了。


	32. 尘埃暂落

卷二·密室

Chapter 15 尘埃暂落

如果阿不思对麻瓜电影有所了解的话，他大概会认为，这一幕需要用一个慢镜向观众展示细节。

现实则是伏地魔作为当前唯一的观众，除了大片的烟尘和正摇摇晃晃从废墟中起身的蛇怪之外，什么都看不到。他不断地用蛇佬腔命令蛇怪继续寻找目标，但蛇怪像是喝醉了一般，无规律地摇晃着脑袋，对他的命令也像是没听到一样。

“——我知道。”盖勒特随意拍打了一下身上的灰尘，但握着魔杖的手从来都没有松懈过，“看在我们俩随时都可能被砸成肉酱的份上！现在少说两句行吗？”

阿不思果然没有对此再多说什么。不论如何，这个强力——甚至有些过分强力了——的混淆咒，确实让蛇怪陷入了一定程度的混乱之中，以至于难以执行伏地魔对它的指令。他原本的打算是用盔甲护身让自己被甩飞——这么做当然很危险，毕竟在不能灵活移动的情况下，想要确保自己被撞开的角度合适，听起来就相当的不可思议。更何况蛇怪还有满口长长的毒牙。

而盖勒特显然比他更喜欢主动出击。

在蛇怪选择先攻击阿不思的时候，盖勒特便看出这条巨蛇与其主人一脉相承的个性——它对非纯血种巫师的敌意要高得多。而作为此刻在场的唯一一个血缘不明的巫师，阿不思无疑会被它列为首要攻击对象。所以他几乎不再对自己施加防御性咒语，而是快速向阿不思的方向移动，在那惊心动魄的瞬间准确地命中了蛇怪的脑袋。

想要对身体抗性非同一般的蛇怪起效，普通的混淆咒当然是不够的。不过没关系，他的上一个职业为他留下了不少不那么“普通”的遗产。

被咒语命中的蛇怪没能调整好自己的方向，盲目地撞向了旁边的石壁，甚至不小心折断了两根军刀般的长牙。它发出痛苦的嘶鸣，摇晃着自己的脑袋，坚硬的鳞片摩擦下大量的石灰。两种相斥的命令让它觉得茫然和疲惫，并且再次意识到自己的伤痛——它开始退缩了。

“……漂亮的混淆咒。”终于明白发生了什么的伏地魔在密室的另一边幽幽出声，“你很有天赋，小格林德沃先生。你应当知道浪费这种天赋是多么可惜的事情，你理应做出一番事业，而不是在庸人中间荒废才能。”

阿不思听见盖勒特咕哝了一句……德语，其含义绝对不适合翻译给孩子们。他低头抓紧时间治疗自己的小腿。伤得不算重，至少能撑一会儿，但他显然不能再和蛇怪兜圈子了。目光交接一瞬后，他借着还未散去的尘土和石灰跑向了哈利和罗恩。

伏地魔觉得自己并不需要太过着急。

他不相信四个二年级的小巫师能够击败自己和蛇怪。就算那只莫名其妙的大鸟让蛇怪失去了眼睛，自己依旧可以指挥它碾碎这些小虫子。在能够确定结果的时候，他也不介意好好欣赏一下他们的挣扎。

他自认是一个优秀的领导者，深谙恩威并施的道理，即便他在内心深处从来没有真正在乎过哪个追随者。那时他的队伍已经有了不小的规模和影响力，但他依旧需要更多的人手，在国内或者国外都是如此。他从未将自己的目光局限于大不列颠。

招纳一个在黑魔法领域有天赋的小巫师——同时还是一个格林德沃，不仅能让他在可见的将来多一个得力助手，更有助于将黑魔王的势力范围拓展到欧洲大陆。如今的情形不允许他用绝对的力量来折服对方，但他对自己随心所欲迷惑人的能力满有把握。

他一边继续削弱蛇怪受到的混淆咒的影响，一边从各个角度试探和劝说盖勒特，结果却令他简直要恼羞成怒。这个狂妄自大的小鬼对他的一切说辞都嗤之以鼻，并且出乎意料的难对付。他不得不承认，即便是他自己，在霍格沃茨上学的时候，也不会像盖勒特一样掌握如此多的偏门咒语。这就让他有些警惕了。

“你坚持不了多久的。”伏地魔循循善诱，但他到底打着什么主意就不知道了，“伏地魔大人乐意接受有才能的纯血种，只要你愿意改正你的错误……”

他没能说完这句话，因为一群由碎石变成的飞鸟朝他劈头盖脸地撞了过来。他愤怒却无可奈何地花了不少工夫才驱散它们——没有魔杖在手还是太不方便了。

不幸的是，至少有一点他说对了，那就是盖勒特能够坚持的时间也不长了。虽说伏地魔对他稍稍手下留情，他用的那些奇奇怪怪的咒语给他带来的负担也更加沉重。假使他真的想在此一举杀死蛇怪和伏地魔（当然，说的是这个魂器），唯一的选择就是那些看上去“一本万利”的手段。

“幸好”他并不需要做到这一步。

他再次用一个类似恶作剧但音量翻倍的爆破咒，将蛇怪的头引向了另一个方向。因为痛楚而已经有些萎靡的蛇怪动作出现了一些迟缓——这就够了。

金红色的大鸟带着哈利从高处盘旋而下，他鼓起勇气，在接近蛇怪的瞬间一跃而上，死死拽住了蛇怪凸起的鳞片，将那把银光闪闪的长剑捅进了蛇怪血淋淋的眼窝！  
时间仿佛凝滞了一瞬。

下一秒，濒死的巨蛇疯狂地翻滚了起来，长长的尾巴狂乱地甩动着。哈利被它剧烈晃动的脑袋摔了下去，那把长剑也脱了手，好在有人给他来了个漂浮咒，让他避免了摔断脖子的危险。

“阿不思！”

在伏地魔愤怒的尖叫声中，一道绿光向着赤褐发色的小巫师射去。他站在离伏地魔面前，脸色沉静，同时发出了一道魔咒。在那道不详的绿光抵达他面前时，福克斯闪现在他前面，张嘴将那道绿光整个吞了下去：她立即化为了一团无比绚烂的火焰，倒在了地板上，变成了一只小小的、皱皱的雏鸟；从花楸木魔杖尖射出的咒语将伏地魔手中的冠冕弹飞了，在空中划出一道弧线，被盖勒特一把抓住。后者毫不犹豫，将刚刚捡起的蛇怪断牙插在了冠冕的镂空里——

一种血一般的、乌黑粘稠的东西从冠冕里渗透出来，它剧烈地振动着，在他手中裂成了碎片；伏地魔那惨白的脸彻底融化成一片模糊的东西，在刺耳的惨叫中，像是一抹被洗去的颜料一样，淡化消失在空气中。

“所以说，福克斯讨厌你是有理由的，毕竟你让她以这副模样被那么多人围观过。”

一只小小的、丑陋的鸟儿把自己缩在阿不思怀里，把头埋进还没有长出羽毛的翅膀间，完全没有面对自己现阶段模样的意思。

盖勒特哼了一声。他目不斜视地盯着校长办公室对面的柜子，仿佛上面有什么异常艰深的咒语。

他们最后依旧不得不向几乎所有教授解释了整个事件的前因后果——因为纳威。他在劝阻无效的情况下，终于下定决心向霍琦教授报告了他们的去向。其结果就是他们刚刚艰难地从水管里爬出来的时候，就被教师们包围了。

汤姆·里德尔当年利用蛇怪嫁祸冈特的旧案并非秘密，起码斯莱特林密室的可能位置，很多教师是知道的。但问题在于，洛丽丝夫人遇袭后，负责巡视的人员中有一个已经被魂器影响的洛哈特。这让他们的很多排查都变成了无用功。

在听闻三个学生——没有人想到还有一个盖勒特，所以当他们一起出现的时候，斯拉格霍恩的脸色顿时异常精彩——去主动寻找密室的时候，他们也立即发现了洛哈特的失踪。在询问了桃金娘后，他们只能对着已经关闭的密室入口焦头烂额。

“黑魔法防御术的教授一直消耗得很快。”阿不思叹息道，“我以为洛哈特至少可以坚持到学期结束的，现在我们又需要一位新的老师了。”

且不提被魂器控制这件事的后遗症。在伏地魔被消灭后，苏醒的洛哈特居然再次抢了罗恩的魔杖。罗恩之前被蛇怪扫中后虽然勉强能站起来，但阿不思怀疑他可能有内出血，就没有让他继续活动。猝不及防被抢走魔杖的罗恩还没来得及提醒他们，洛哈特就被罗恩那根破破烂烂的魔杖反弹了一个遗忘咒——这下好了，他们甚至不用费心向他解释这一切了。

鉴于罗恩的伤势，他的讯问被延后了，于是他和洛哈特一起被庞弗雷夫人带走了。现在在临时变出的隔间里接受麦格校长询问的是哈利。阿不思表示自己的腿伤得不重，在经过庞弗雷夫人的检查后，他得以坐在校长办公室外间的椅子上。而盖勒特，在一屋子历代霍格沃茨校长画像的环绕下，显得格外安分守己。

隔间的门打开了，哈利走了出来，面色有些苍白，但眼神很镇定。

“麦格教授说我们至少违反了一百条校规。”他带着一点笑意，低声而快速地说，“不过她不打算开除我们。她让你进去。我在这里等你。”

阿不思点点头，转身走进了隔间。隔间的桌上摆着一把银剑，还有那一顶永远灰扑扑的分院帽，以及——拉文克劳的冠冕，和一本已经破了个大洞的日记本。一脸严肃的年长女巫坐在对面，见他进来点了点头：“请坐，邓布利多先生。”

阿不思在她对面坐下了。麦格教授看着这个被所有教师一致认为才华横溢的学生，突然有些不知道从何处开始这场谈话。她的目光转到了阿不思怀中那只小家伙身上，开口道：“它叫什么名字？”

“她叫福克斯。”阿不思平静地说。

麦格教授叹了口气：“事实上，你不是我见过的第一个邓布利多。我想你也猜到了。”

阿不思目光凝停了一刹，一边无意识地抚摸着福克斯：“……是的，我想我明白您的意思……”

“不，我们都不明白。”麦格教授用一句有些奇怪的话打断了他，将话题转向了另一个方向，“不过现在我们有一个更加迫切需要解决的问题，这些——”她指了指桌子上的冠冕和日记本，“你知道它们代表着什么吗？”

阿不思蔚蓝色的眸子对上了她，非常清晰地答道：“是的，我知道。”

麦格教授看了他一会儿，似乎是在评估他的可信度，半晌她摇摇头，严肃的面容却稍稍缓和了点，“这件事你先不用管了。有一点我想征求一下你的意见，三年级的学生需要有监护人签字才能在周末前往霍格莫德，你的同意表需要另外投寄吗？”

阿不思的表情瞬间变得有些微妙，但是他立即恢复正常，点头表示同意：“非常感谢。”

“那就没有其他事了，赶紧去校医院让庞弗雷夫人再检查一下。”麦格校长终于露出了一个微笑，“你还有什么事吗？”

“能让我把这本日记还给它的保管人吗？”阿不思指着那本原属于汤姆·里德尔的日记本。

“当然可以。”麦格教授似乎猜到了什么，她的笑容变得更加明显了，“去吧，还有就是请帮我把格林德沃先生叫进来。说真的，我还没见过哪个斯莱特林这么像一个格兰芬多的。”

“晚上好，哈利·波特。”卢修斯·马尔福冷冰冰地说道，并且完全无视了和哈利站在一起的阿不思。那战战兢兢地跟在他身后的正是多比。后者身上到处都缠着绷带。三个人是在校长办公室的楼梯口碰见的。

至少他还记得不能对女士太过无礼——阿不思默默地想，看看当初他是怎么怒气冲冲地闯进办公室来找自己的，现在至少还能足够冷静地和救世主打个招呼。

“晚上好，马尔福先生。”哈利极为勉强地、干巴巴地回应了一句。

“总有一天，你会和你的父母落到同样的下场。”马尔福先生轻声说，“他们当年就是爱管闲事的傻瓜。”

哈利握紧了自己的手。卢修斯轻蔑地笑了笑，摆出一副连看都懒得看他的姿态。这时哈利注意到阿不思轻轻地碰了碰自己的手，递给了自己一个东西。他压下自己立即询问阿不思的念头，注意到多比正富有深意地盯着自己，做出一些动作，又立即狠狠地用拳头捶打自己的脑袋。他仿佛抓住了什么——

“事实上爱管闲事的人也不少，马尔福先生。”盖勒特的声音从旋转楼梯上传下来。他面对卢修斯糟糕的脸色，轻快地耸了耸肩，“不是吗？我敢保证，如果你再四处散发一些旧东西的话，敬业的韦斯莱先生一定很乐意查出它们是从你那儿出来的。”

卢修斯·马尔福似乎被他的话击中了要害，他呆立了一会儿，狠狠地扫视了一圈，像是要把他们全部记住一样——哈利清清楚楚地看见他的右手抽动了一下，可能是想掏出自己的魔杖，但最终他克制住了——然后转身，甚至放弃了见麦格教授的打算，直接对自己的家养小精灵说：“我们走了，多比！”

他们可以听见多比痛苦的尖叫声沿着走廊远去。哈利看了一眼阿不思，从后者眼中读出了肯定的意味，立即开始了自己的行动，追了出去。阿不思转身面对盖勒特，后者把玩着自己刚刚抽出的魔杖，若有所思：“不是多比。”

阿不思皱了皱眉。

“安娜后来一直在盯着他。”盖勒特继续说，“但确实不是他取出的冠冕。”

阿不思长出了一口气，揉了揉自己的额角：“有一个可能性……不过还需要验证。”


	33. 越狱

卷二·密室

Chapter 16 越狱

哈利曾经参加过霍格沃茨的几次宴会，但从来没有一次像今天这样奇妙。所有学生都还穿着睡衣，庆祝活动持续到了天明，以至于第二天的课程都被取消了。当他返回学院长桌的时候，周围的人都争相和他握手：他和还在医院的罗恩、阿不思——好吧，还有那个盖勒特·格林德沃，不管怎么说都是他的漂浮咒接住了自己——被授予特殊贡献奖。但麦格教授显然还是对他们违反的一百多条校规耿耿于怀，因此没有给他们加学院分。这让哈利有些担忧今年的学院杯，毕竟他们在硬件上还是要比斯莱特林的魁地奇院队差的，加分的力度不大。

出乎意料的是麦格教授对纳威的奖励：这个平日里显得笨拙甚至有些木讷的男生，被麦格教授用“在朋友面前坚持自己的立场，也需要莫大的勇气”这个理由，奖励了十分学院分。这对纳威来说可是破天荒的事。他惊讶得脸色煞白，但哈利第一个上前与他拥抱。

“谢谢。”哈利朝他露出了友善的微笑，“我们都不怪你，真的。”

纳威几乎说不出话来，不过其他人涌上来围住了他。所以哈利有空闲去欣赏一下马尔福僵硬的样子。不得不说，这种感觉实在太棒了。

比较遗憾的事情是由于斯普劳特教授种植的曼德拉草还没有成熟，被石化的同学们还需要一段时间才能恢复健康。因此，赫敏没能参加这次派对。对于这个热爱学习的小女巫来说，遗憾的事情大概还有期末考试被取消——麦格校长亲自宣布的，表示这是为了补偿大家所受的惊吓，以及为了给那些被石化的学生公平的待遇。

“说真的，赫敏，你不会因为少考一次期末考试而怎么样的。”罗恩非常诚恳地对她说，“但大多数人会因为期末考试而想要去见梅林。”

赫敏还是有些不太高兴，不过在整个公共休息室都陷入欢乐的海洋中时，她明智地选择了不再提这件事。另一件事倒是让不少女生都感到心碎，因为麦格教授宣布，可怜的洛哈特教授明年不能继续教大家了，因为他需要到别处去寻找自己的记忆。听过哈利的转述，赫敏对他十分失望。但罗恩猜测她大概会希望这件事到此为止而不是被宣扬出去——鉴于每次他提起洛哈特都会让赫敏很暴躁地转移话题。

至于多比——是的，哈利成功借着卢修斯·马尔福的手解放了他。他也立即回报了哈利，并且仿佛很乐意在接下来的日子里继续回报自己的恩人。但坦率地说，哈利一点也不希望他这么做，当小精灵抽着鼻子向他告别之后，他长出了一口气，并希望自己最好不要再见到他了。

夏季学期剩下来的那段日子似乎一直笼罩在耀眼的阳光里。霍格沃茨的一切都恢复了正常，除了一些小小的变化。比如说黑魔法防御术因为没有老师，因此被取消了。罗恩和哈利，还有后来恢复健康的赫敏，开始和阿不思一起自己开展练习。现在他们已经比较能够心平气和地接受一个斯莱特林在旁边冷嘲热讽了——特指某个金发的德国巫师。

卢修斯·马尔福被开除出了学校董事会。这种消息在格兰芬多总是传得特别快。德拉科·马尔福的嚣张气焰因此受到了极大打击，这对于哈利和罗恩来说确是一件快事。而当阿不思问起盖勒特这件事时，后者耸了耸肩。

“这和我可真没有什么关系。”他一开始完全否认，后来还是没有说得那么绝对，“当然，我的盟友们肯定不会支持他。”

除此之外，麦格教授在校长的位子上坐了这么多年，自身的手段也当了得。特别是在涉及到霍格沃茨的学生时，她的态度就会尤为坚定，几乎是分毫不肯退让。而在整个事件中，虽然日记本被阿不思拦截了下来，但马尔福显然是想在丢掉这个麻烦的同时嫁祸金妮·韦斯莱。这绝对是严重触及了麦格教授的底线。

所以，当校董会对这次事件进行讨论时，即使她不能将全部证据披露出来，但把日记本和冠冕的帐一块儿算在马尔福头上这件事，她还是干得很利落的。

而这也足够让心怀疑虑又彼此牵制的校董们将从来没撇干净嫌疑的马尔福踢出去了。

如果说霍格沃茨每年还能有几个月沐浴在温暖的阳光里，那么，这个位于北海波涛上的小岛，自从它承担起那个恐怖的职责后，恐怕从来没有被阳光直接照耀过。

它常年笼罩在一层厚厚的、带着刺骨寒意的雾气中，使它在白天也只有灰蒙蒙的天色。那种寒意是任何衣物和保暖咒语都无法抵挡的，它会像冰冷的潮水一样，从皮肤渗入骨髓，从胸膛涌入灵魂，一个浪潮就能将人拖进绝望的深渊里，再也爬不出来。这里没有任何巫师或者魔法生物作为守卫，但它依旧是一个被大多数人认为绝不可能有逃脱机会的地方。

这里是阿兹卡班。

由摄魂怪看守的阿兹卡班。

作为牢房的地方是一座黑沉沉的狱堡，它坐落在一片生机全无的土地上，黑洞洞的窗口也几乎不会有闪烁灯火的时候。实际上这座狱堡并不是很大，毕竟从经验上来讲很少有犯人能在这里长住——无论是刑满释放还是另一种方式，总归他们都会很快离开这里，区别只在于是站着还是躺着。

近几年算是它的巅峰时期。在大概十二年前，这个可怕的地方迎来了一大批房客，并且其中大多数人都和它签了长期“合同”。其中一些人离开了（当然，两种方式都算），还有一些人却奇迹般地坚持到了现在。这使得这座城堡令人惊奇地“拥挤”了一点，也让它真正的看守们十分餍足。

最近，摄魂怪们发现，重罪犯的区域内，有一间牢房里的犯人快要不行了。

没有人能骗过它们的感知。感知心灵和情绪是摄魂怪的天性，也是它们进食的前奏。这种情况的出现在这个地方算是司空见惯。大多数人都会在很短的时间里因为美好情绪的消失而丧失理智。

这间牢房里的人几乎没有清晰的思维了——这说明这位住客快要到“结算租金”的时候了。

阿兹卡班的住客们一天可以开两次饭。魔法法律执行司的巫师只负责每天一次将饭菜送到小岛唯一的码头上，自然有守卫们过来取走，分两次送给囚犯。送饭的小船并不总是准时，甚至隔上一两天，也是有的。今天这次送饭的小船是早上到的，住客们已经吃过一顿了。

所以他已经在角落里一动不动地趴了大半天，只为了尽可能地节省从上一顿饭中获得的热量。

他还有一场硬仗要打。

更浓重的黑暗逐步扩张，这代表着夜晚将要降临这座阴沉的监牢。摄魂怪开始发放第二顿食物。不论什么时候，只要经了它们的手，饭菜都是冰冷的，但这是他这么多年来唯一能吃到的东西，甚至他偶尔还会稍稍期待一下配菜是甘蓝还是莴苣。不过这一次他完全没有这个闲心。

当摄魂怪打开牢门时，一道黑影从它破烂的袍子旁边溜了过去。这种正常情况下无论如何都太过显眼的方式，却在这种特殊情境中有着出乎意料的良好效果。这条瘦骨嶙峋的黑狗尽可能快速地在阴冷的通道中奔跑，居然真的从这些可怕的守卫间溜了出去，一头窜出了狱堡。

接触到海水的一瞬间它打了一个不知是寒冷还是兴奋的寒战，随即它开始奋力游向雾区外围。幸运的是，今天晚上洋面十分平静，一出雾区他就看见了挂满夜空的星辰。他辨别了一下方向，在大约半小时后精疲力竭地登上了一块勉强能算“岛”的小小礁石。他在浅水区休息了一会儿，终于有力气解除了自己的阿尼玛格斯变形，踉跄着走上了小岛。

在一块礁岩下面他找到了一个小小的包裹，上面施了防水咒和保鲜咒。包裹里有一根魔杖，但他思考了一会儿选择暂时不使用它；里面还有食物和淡水，并且出于对他经历过牢狱生涯的脆弱肠胃的考虑，食物是经过细心搭配和处理过的；以及一份地图。他迅速消灭了一份食物，记下路线后就把地图毁了，稍作休整，便清理掉自己登陆的痕迹，再次迈进那片仿佛没有尽头的大海。


	34. 越狱的后续

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

占据了头版的照片上是一个极为邋遢的男巫。他的一头乱发简直有一尺长，并像一丛野草一样乱蓬蓬地纠缠在一起；脸庞瘦削到一种可怕的程度，两颊几乎只剩一层贴着骨骼的皮，看起来既可怖又可怜。他朝着报纸外的人们缓慢地眨眼，仿佛一直在努力地辨识着什么。但他毕竟只是一张照片——哪怕是魔法照片也不行，所以他只是在不断重复这几个动作。

“《预言家日报》和麻瓜报纸上都已经登出了通缉令。”少年修长的手指轻轻划过铅字，“福吉在这件事上的决断力还是让我惊讶，我以为他会对国际巫师联合会的抗议有所顾虑。”

“只有恐惧可不能让他有这种效率和魄力。”金发的巫师随手指挥着光团在房间里晃晃悠悠地飘荡着，“我记得巴蒂·克劳奇才是那个不经审判把布莱克丢进阿兹卡班的人？他才最该为自己感到忧虑吧？”

“如果不是因为小巴蒂·克劳奇，福吉胜不过他的。”阿不思摇摇头，“所以他决不能犯类似的错误，更不要说把救世主置于危险之中，即使他自己绝对不愿意承认伏地魔未死也是如此。”

他们在各自的思绪里沉默了一会儿，阿不思转换了一个话题：“小天狼星那边怎么样了？”

“啊，跟丢了。”盖勒特一挥魔杖，那团橘黄的光芒倏地掉回了桌上的灯罩里，“他从一开始就没有按照地图给的路线上岸，克莱因截到了他一次，告诉了他可能会出现的通缉，然后警告了他不要去找波特——至于他会不会听……”

那就不是他愿意费心的事情了。

“我相信西里斯的水准，但我不相信一个布莱克的理智。”阿不思淡淡地说，“在找到彼得·佩德鲁之前，他只要暴露就得去接受摄魂怪之吻了。如果可以的话，我宁可把他关进布莱克老宅。”

但事实就是，哪怕阿不思再不情愿面对这种行走在刀尖上的局面，他甚至还要主动帮助小天狼星越狱。即使西里斯看不到那张充分证明彼得未死的报纸，他也很有可能在某一天看到另一个促使他越狱去保护哈利的消息。

可他真的每次都能好运气地游到大陆吗？

这种如同定时炸弹一样的可能性越快解决越好。幸好他们在另一方面已经有了突破口。

“我们还没有和克劳奇直接接触过。”只是一个简短的眼神交汇，盖勒特便开口道，“但他的精神状态还不错，至少和他平时的样子差不多。”

“那就说明小克劳奇还没有获得自由。”阿不思点点头，“伏地魔的人手很有限，没有恢复力量的时候，他不会相信太多人。冠冕的事情应该还是交给彼得做的。”

“他会让彼得回来吗？”

“会的。”阿不思的声音轻缓却十分肯定，“哈利对于他来说太重要了，他总要有点触角在哈利身边才会安心。事实上，罗恩今天早上已经迫不及待地和我分享了发现斑斑回家的喜悦心情。”

“看来佩德鲁先生没来得及看今天的报纸。”盖勒特勾起嘴角，“听说韦斯莱一家马上要去埃及旅行？我会确保那张报纸也被布莱克看见的。不过，我亲爱的阿尔，事情可不一定会像你的计划那样发展。”

“上学期的事情已经给了我足够的教训。”赤褐发色的少年听见了那个稍显暧昧的称呼，但他只是微微垂头，蔚蓝色的眼睛安静地注视着那个照片里的人，“但小天狼星……每个人都有自己的选择，即使有时候那些选择会让旁观者觉得太过愚蠢，但这不能成为我们选择袖手旁观的理由。”

“好吧。”盖勒特脸上的散漫笑意突然就消失了，他从阿不思床上一跃而起，把自己来时随手丢在地上的斗篷捡回来，“‘教导幼崽’这种事情不适合我，重来多少遍也不行。再会，阿不思。”  
他毫不拖泥带水地走向窗台，在上面随手撑了一下，利落地从那里翻了出去，连落地的声音都没有，大概是在半空中就幻影移形了。阿不思坐在椅子上没动，过了一会儿想起今晚好像要下雨，这才慢悠悠地过去关窗。

这是某人一贯的作风，他有些不着边际地想着，或者也能被看作是黑魔王喜怒无常的证据？

被称为“幼崽”的西里斯·布莱克先生从一个树丛里走出来，像一只普通的狗一样抖了抖自己的毛，把身上的露水和落叶抖下来。清晨时分公园里的人还不多，几个晨练的麻瓜偶然间瞥到了这只体型巨大的家伙，下意识就绕开了它所在的地方。

之前那个叫克莱因的德国人已经警告过他，福吉会把他的通缉令发到麻瓜的报纸上，因此他现在即便在麻瓜当中也要非常谨慎；但作为一条狗，他的麻烦同样不小：他的体型太大了，很容易引起麻瓜的注意和警惕，而他营养不良的模样也会轻松暴露他不是家养犬只的事实。

他原以为自己会老死在那个阴森森的监牢中，怀着对友人的无限愧疚和痛苦。但某一天，百无聊赖的他偶然从一个前来巡视的魔法部职员那里弄来了一份《预言家日报》——后来他就知道这不是巧合了。当他打着哈欠翻到有纵横字谜的版面时，他注意到了一些不一样的东西。

凤凰社的联络暗号。

这个暗号不是藏在报纸的内容中，而是被人用社内约定好的掩饰方法后来书写上去的——这显然不是一个要传达给所有成员的讯息，而是只给他一个人的。

他的第一反应其实是怀疑自己是否还保有足够的理智，毕竟他在被捕的时候就已经接受了自己被同伴误解的命运，现在又怎么还会有人用这种方式联系一个叛徒？可报纸上的讯息又实实在在不是臆想。他匆匆解读了其中的内容后，差点把这份可怜的报纸给撕了。

彼得·佩德鲁没有死！

这个消息像一块烧红的火炭，烧断了那根名为理智的弦。西里斯又惊又怒，巨大的情绪波动甚至惊动了守在门口的摄魂怪。感受到那种阴冷气息的迫近，他才悚然惊醒，连忙尽力让自己的情绪平复下来。但摄魂怪也不是那么好骗的，他不得不变成自己的阿尼玛格斯形态，才让那些家伙放下了警惕。他小心谨慎地等它们飘远了点，才解除了自己的变形，继而开始思考这件事。

彼得在魔法界里是一个“死人”，那么他也只能以动物形态示人。以那个家伙胆小如鼠的性子，西里斯觉得人们很难发现他的不对劲。可知道彼得的动物形态的人中，还活着的应该只有他和莱姆斯了。

他继续解读剩下的信息，发现对方表示会为他的越狱做好接应准备。这让他心中的疑虑又加深了一点。对方不仅可能知道彼得的动物形态，也显然是知道他的。如果不是莱姆斯的话，这简直是不可能的事情。但莱姆斯即使发现了彼得的踪迹，也不可能有将信息传进阿兹卡班的能力。

但若说这是个陷阱，西里斯觉得可能性也不大。且不说黑魔王的手下是怎么会用凤凰社的暗号给他递消息的，就说如果他们有这个功夫，他隔壁还有大把大把的食死徒，为什么偏要把他弄出去，杀一个算是为黑魔王立过功的卧底？

然而他不可能对彼得存活的消息坐视不理。所以即便他心中依旧充满疑虑，他还是在那个约定好的夜晚，趁着摄魂怪送饭的时机，从那个岛上逃了出去。

“日安，布莱克先生。”

黑色的大狗发出了一声低低的吼叫，浑身的肌肉绷紧了，虽然他已经听出了声音的主人。来者也很清楚他对自己的信任不足，并没有贸然靠近，而是先停在了一个比较合适的距离上。

“很高兴您能遵守我们的约定。”埃米尔·克莱因和他保持着这个距离，走到了最近的一条长椅旁，“这是前天的报纸，希望它对您有用。”

他把报纸放在长椅上，翻到特定的一页，又将一些食物放在了旁边，然后再退开，表现得像是任何一位对流浪犬心怀同情的麻瓜。其实在第一次见面时西里斯就从克莱因那里得到了一些麻瓜货币。这使他能够在为自己做好伪装后，去麻瓜商店购买一些物资。现在这么做只是掩人耳目。

黑色的大狗在他退开之后凑过去，一眼就看见了那只停在男孩肩膀上的老鼠。他发出了愤怒的吼声。

“看来您已经确定了。”克莱因的语调依旧冷静，“您愿意换个形态和我谈一谈吗？”

大狗迟疑了一会儿，摇了摇尾巴，跟着他走到自己之前藏身的那个树丛。克莱因掏出魔杖给周围加了一个麻瓜驱逐咒和一个忽略咒，等他转过身来，那个瘦削的男人也拿着魔杖站在那里了。

“您应当明白魔法部对您的通缉力度有多大。”克莱因率先放下了自己的魔杖，“而且谁都知道您的目标是哈利·波特。据我所知，福吉部长很有可能会提出让摄魂怪守卫霍格沃茨。”

“……麦格校长不会同意的。”西里斯有些沙哑地说。

克莱因轻轻摇了摇头：“或许您还不知道去年霍格沃茨发生了一些事情，现在福吉有比较充分的理由让大家相信霍格沃茨的安保并不绝对可靠。这个决定通过只是时间问题。”

“你不是凤凰社的成员。”西里斯凹陷的眼眶中闪着幽幽的光，这一瞬间可能会有人怀疑他的变形不是一条狗而是一匹狼，“向你下命令的人也不是。”

“我以为这一点在上次见面时就已经明确过了。”德国人冷淡地说，“我不是——而且我只负责完成任务，这与我是不是凤凰社成员没有关系，也不会影响我们的合作。”

“这可不一定。”西里斯针锋相对，但克莱因永远是那副冷冷淡淡的样子，除了在开口时去掉了敬称外，像是完全不介意他的敌视：“你可以去霍格莫德守着，但绝对别想潜入霍格沃茨，即使你觉得有机会也不行。我们会帮你留意莱姆斯·卢平的踪迹，希望你也能克制一下自己的行为，不要为我们增加麻烦。”

“但彼得·佩德鲁就在哈利身边！”西里斯暴躁地说，牢狱生活影响的不只是他的健康，糟糕的精神状态显然也是后遗症的一种，“你们不是凤凰社的人……那你们能确保他的安全吗？”

克莱因沉默了一会儿，西里斯最后的音调中已经混杂了一些难以察觉的恳切，他最终回答道：“……我会尽力。”

“你知道的，米勒娃，我也是没有办法……”

当霍格沃茨校长带着余怒结束了这次通话后，现任魔法部部长康奈利·福吉也不由得咒骂了一句——倒不是对方才坚持反对摄魂怪守卫霍格沃茨的女校长，而是因为那个该死的、十恶不赦的、血腥的黑巫师小天狼星·布莱克。

如果不是他！

小个子的部长放任自己倒在了壁炉前的沙发上一会儿。方才的劝说令他口干舌燥，连桌上的茶冷了也不在乎了，端过来便一饮而尽。他已经连着一周没有睡好觉了，自从阿兹卡班传来了布莱克越狱的消息。当然，他恐惧的不是某个杀人狂找上自己。和他有深仇大恨的是克劳奇那个老家伙才对。

但是想想看！他烦躁地揉了揉脸，布莱克的罪名里最重要的一条，就是“向神秘人出卖了波特夫妇”。这让他的越狱严重程度和牵扯范围瞬间变得极为可怕。那些记者已经包围了他好几天了，为了销量什么危言耸听的标题都敢写，根本不能起到安定人心的作用。

没有人喜欢阿兹卡班的守卫，他也一样，但他不得不保证救世主不会出任何岔子。布莱克无疑是一个十足的疯子——正常人怎么可能在那个鬼地方保持清醒？上次他还向巡查的职员要了一份报纸，理智冷静得令人恐慌，这只能进一步证实他的危险性。米勒娃·麦格是一个可靠的人，但再可靠的人也有可能出纰漏……说起来她当年力排众议将救世主寄养在麻瓜家庭现在看来反倒是一步妙棋——

只可惜这个稍显安慰的念头效力实在是太短了。不到两个小时后，一道晴天霹雳就砸到了这位部长头上：女贞路出现了异常的魔力暴动，救世主离家出走不知所踪。

让那家愚蠢的麻瓜见鬼去吧！在偶发事件逆转部汇报了事故梗概之后，福吉把头埋进了手中。如果明天他们不能找到布莱克或者波特中的任何一个的话，自己就可以引咎辞职了！


	35. 新教授与摄魂怪

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 2 新教授与摄魂怪

哈利觉得自己大概不太适应魔法界的各种交通方式——除了飞天扫帚。一趟骑士公共汽车给他留下了极为深刻的印象，其程度堪比他去年使用飞路粉掉进翻倒巷的遭遇。如果不是被突然出现的福吉吓得清醒过来，他可能会晕头转向地栽进破釜酒吧的盘子里。

这是他第一次见到魔法部部长的真人，对方非常轻松地认出了他，随即自报身份，让刚刚再次触犯了魔法使用条例的小巫师仿佛被一桶冰直接倒进了胃里。他浑身僵硬地被福吉推进了破釜酒吧，却在接下来的谈话中感受到了魔法部非同寻常的宽容态度。

只可惜哈利借机提出的问题只成功了一半——福吉的反应证实了这种非同寻常的待遇来自于布莱克的越狱，但他拒绝为哈利签字。

“好吧，我现在有了整整两周可以摆脱德思礼家的好日子，但我还是不能去霍格莫德。”哈利坐在床上，心不在焉地抚摸着海德薇，“或许我本来就不该这么贪心，你说呢？”

哈利过了好几天才习惯自己奇异的新自由。对角巷里有足够的奥秘等着他去探索，所以他也没有想要打破自己对福吉的承诺。更何况他还有朋友在这里。

“我觉得海德薇有点怕福克斯。”他在观察之后转头对阿不思说。后者翻过一页《今日变形术》，抬眼看了看。

“她们的食谱并不相同，哈利。”阿不思伸手让福克斯落到自己的手臂上。上学期凤凰的突然出现被看作是一个谜，两个知情人显然也没有向大家解惑的意图，于是阿不思就这么“半推半就”的“成为”了福克斯的主人，“下次可以不用给她带吃的了。”

后面这句话是和那边期期艾艾的海德薇说的。雪枭有些委屈地叫了一声，把自己带回来的死老鼠用爪子拨了回去。

阿不思继续在丽痕书店做兼职，空闲的时候就会和哈利一起坐在弗洛林冷饮店的遮阳伞下——好吧，他的暑假作业早就完成了，所以他一般会带一些书来看。有他在哈利发现自己课程论文的质量显著提升，但参考文献的数量也急剧上升。

“说真的，阿不思，这些都要看吗？”当要开始做变形术作业的时候，哈利发现自己的桌上仿佛凭空出现了一座山，他艰难地咽了一口唾沫，有些虚弱地开口道，“我只是写一篇二年级的暑假作业而不是准备考O.w.Ls……”

“我帮你挑了重点。”阿不思有些抱歉地看着他，“每本书都只有几个章节而已。书是从书店借的，开学前还就行。”

哈利长出了一口气。但他在翻阅资料的时候不禁想起这样一个问题：既然阿不思能从这些书里挑出重要章节……其实他还是把全部内容都看过了吧？

暑假的最后一天他们终于见到了罗恩和赫敏，当然，还有其余红头发的韦斯莱。赫敏还是选了全部的课程，但阿不思没有这么做。前者宣布自己将要为自己买一件生日礼物。

“我真的想要一只猫头鹰。我的意思是说，哈利有他的海德薇，阿不思现在也有福克斯了，你有埃罗尔——”“我可没有，”罗恩打断她，“埃罗尔是我们一家的，我只有斑斑。虽然妈妈因为我得了奖很开心，但我也只买了新魔杖。”

然而赫敏最后也没有买一只猫头鹰——她带回了克鲁克山。这让罗恩抱怨了好一阵子。阿不思隐晦的目光一直停留在斑斑身上，但那只耗子的警惕性高得很，在听见店员有关寿命的几句话后，它就基本不从衣袋里爬出来了。

哈利的好心情也在听过韦斯莱夫妇的争吵后消失得差不多了。他对布莱克的恐惧倒是不强，最令他烦心的就是，现在自己访问霍格莫德的可能性几乎没有了。

所有人都被魔法部提供的专车安安稳稳地送到了国王十字车站，包括阿不思。韦斯莱夫人面对他和哈利时显得尤为和蔼可亲。他们一直找到车尾才找到一个空包厢。进去之后罗恩就把门重重地关上了——不得不和珀西待了这么久令他十分不快。

“不知道今年又是谁来教黑魔法防御术。”赫敏的心情倒是不错，她轻快地说道，随手捋了捋头发。

“那个谣言说不定是真的。”阿不思随口开了个玩笑，“据说伏地魔曾经想要这个位子，但被麦格校长拒绝了，然后他就给这份工作下了诅咒。”

这个笑话稍微有点冷，不过三人组还是比较给面子地笑了笑。阿不思有些心不在焉。他已经确定莱姆斯·卢平曾经在霍格沃茨就读，但狼人后来的去向就不清楚了。今年麦格教授应该也不会让他来任教，毕竟没有任何消息显示斯拉格霍恩发明了狼毒药剂。

希望这趟列车上的人手足够在摄魂怪来临时保护小巫师们，他不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，否则麻烦就大了。

哈利将自己获得的与布莱克相关的信息告诉了大家，罗恩和赫敏表现得比他要紧张得多。这时候他们听见了一个微弱纤细的哨音。罗恩从哈利的长袍里翻出了那个袖珍窥镜。它在男孩手中尖叫得厉害。

“把它塞回箱子里去。”哈利说，“它尖叫得太响了。”

罗恩提议他们可以到霍格莫德的商店里检查一下它，顺着这个话题他们开始聊起了周末的拜访。哈利的情绪十分低沉，罗恩和赫敏的意见再次相左。然而没过多久他们突然意识到这里还有一个特例。

“阿不思，呃……你拿到签名了吗？”赫敏犹豫了一下问道。

阿不思并不怎么在意这件事：“我还不知道呢。上学期麦格校长和我谈了谈更换监护人的事，不知道现在怎么样了。”

“更换监护人？”哈利听到这个说法不由得十分感兴趣，“监护人是可以更换的吗？”

“原本居住在麻瓜界的未成年巫师，如果已经没有亲属在世（哈利有些失望地缩了回去），在本人同意的情况下可以由有收养意愿的巫师家庭收养。”阿不思搜索了一下相关的记忆，皱起了眉头，突然意识到麦格校长有意无意的举动还有怎样的一层含义。

难怪盖勒特听到这个消息时的反应相当奇怪。但现在这件事情差不多已经定下了，他也只能随机应变。

霍格沃茨特快专列稳当地向北行驶，窗外的天色却以不同以往的速度暗了下来，他们头顶的云彩也越来越厚重。克鲁克山最后还是被放了出来，趴在赫敏膝盖上的它一直注视着罗恩。他们在一点钟的时候迎来了零食车，填饱了自己的肚子，这时候外面的天色已经十分昏暗了。没过多久，淅淅沥沥的小雨下了起来。他们好像听到外面有人在争吵。

“发生什么了？”罗恩很感兴趣地说。赫敏不赞成地挑起了眉。阿不思仔细地听了听。

“好吧，”他辨识出声音主人后有些无奈地耸耸肩，“马尔福和格林德沃，要我说，这个热闹没什么好凑的。”

看起来罗恩和哈利并不这么认为，但在赫敏严厉的目光制止下，两个男孩还是没有主动走出车厢。然而有些时候麻烦事是自己找上门的。车厢门被人“咣”地一声打开，德拉科·马尔福和他的两个跟班站在门口一侧，盖勒特面无表情地站在另一边，出人意料的是纳威居然和他站在一起。正当他要开口时，盖勒特身后传来了一个出乎意料的粗糙的声音：

“回你们的车厢，别在这种时候乱跑！”

看清楚来者后阿不思有些惊讶——他倒真没想到这种可能性。盖勒特和纳威迅速让开了路，一个花白头发、拄着一根长拐杖的男人气冲冲地走了过来。在看清楚他的模样后，马尔福差点忍不住自己轻蔑的笑容，但那只嗖嗖乱转的眼珠和重重敲击着地面的长拐杖吓住了他。

“啊哈，孩子们，”他吼叫似的语调可半点没有亲切的意味，“虽然我还没有正式给你们上过课，但现在我必须提前行使一下教授的职权——都给我回去！下车前不许出来乱跑！”  
或许马尔福还有什么意见，但他在穆迪的瞪视之下，还是明智地带着自己的跟班匆匆走了。盖勒特在这短短的时间里给了阿不思一个眼神，后者眼中滑过一抹凝重，扫了一眼越发黑沉的窗外，关上了车厢门。

“‘疯眼汉’是新来的教授？”刚一坐下罗恩就迫不及待地开口，“我好像听爸爸说起过他，他以前是一个很有名的傲罗！只不过现在退休了，当年他可是专抓黑巫师的高手。不知道他会教我们哪一科。”

“显然，只有一个空位子，黑魔法防御术。”赫敏接过话头，回想起那只魔眼依旧有些不舒服，“他的眼睛怎么啦？”

“大概是追捕黑巫师的时候受的伤。”罗恩带着敬畏的口气猜测道，“我之前也没有见过他，只是听说他得罪的人太多……”他注意到哈利有些困惑的眼神，继续说道，“听查理说，阿兹卡班一半的牢房都是他填满的。那些被抓的人的亲属肯定不会喜欢他啦。他后来越来越多疑，走到哪儿都觉得有黑巫师……”

“我好像看见他的一条腿是木头的。”哈利有些迟疑地说。

“啊，确实是这样。”罗恩点点头，仿佛很想出去让穆迪给自己签个名。

有关疯眼汉的讨论并没能持续太久——它被一阵突如其来的振动打断了，所有的灯突然都灭了。门外传来了疯眼汉的吼声；“坐着别动！”于是后半截列车都迅速地安静了下来，只剩下各家宠物的叫声。过了一会儿连宠物的叫声都停止了。包厢中的小巫师在短暂的慌乱后冷静下来，在黑暗中摸索着靠近。

这时车厢门在黑暗中发出了一声钝响。阿不思心下一沉。

“千万别动。”他不容置疑地命令道，低语了一声“荧光闪烁”。魔杖尖端被点亮了，借着灯光他们看见车厢门慢慢地滑开了。

一个身披斗篷、高及天花板的奇怪身影站在门后的过道里。他们看不清它的脸，因为被它的头巾挡住了。一只灰色的像是在水中浸泡又腐烂掉的手从斗篷里伸出来，又突然缩了回去。  
然后，这个藏在头巾下的东西——不管它是什么——又长又慢地吸了一口气，好像努力要从周围吸进除了空气以外的某种东西。

就在这个瞬间，来自不同方向的两道光芒迎向了它，这个怪物倏地滑开了。阿不思杖尖吐出的是一种金色的焰火，而从侧面来的则是一道银色的光——那显然是一个守护神咒。在摄魂怪退走之后不到半分钟，疯眼汉冲进了车厢。

“我就知道那群家伙根本没有脑子！”他怒气冲冲地扫视了一圈，一眼瞧见借着罗恩的胳膊才能不从椅子上滑下去的哈利，三两步上前把他摁在了座位上，抓起桌上一块巧克力就塞进了赫敏手里，“喂他吃下去，孩子，你们每个人也都吃点。”

虽然他的气势和动作都令人十分害怕，但大家还是尽可能快速地遵循了他的指令。巧克力的效用是明显的，一股暖流缓解了之前那种直刺灵魂的冰冷。阿不思的反击让摄魂怪的压迫没来得及扩散，因此哈利现在也能自己坐着了。穆迪在车厢里踱了踱步，转向了阿不思。

“邓布利多？”他一大一小两只眼睛都盯着阿不思，其中那只魔眼扫过了后者的姓名标牌，“你刚刚用了一个火焰咒？我得说这对摄魂怪没多大用处。”

“是的。”阿不思点了点头，“但我还用不出守护神咒。”

“我得对你们的课程做些调整。”穆迪恼火地说，“要我说，你们都应当学会这个咒语。万一遇上这种情况——”他从缺了一大块肉的鼻子里哼了一声出来，不过这种不满显然另有对象，“那可就不太妙了。”

“我希望他没有真的这么想。”等到穆迪走后罗恩小声说，“虽然守护神咒很有用，但我不觉得它的难度适合三年级学生。”

“闭嘴，罗恩。”赫敏低声说，担忧的目光一直停在哈利身上。后者没有说话，只是抬手抹去额上的冷汗。


	36. 博格特

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 3 博格特

今年教工席位上出现了两个变动：保护神奇生物课的教授凯特尔伯恩在这个学期退休了，接替他的是一个有着突出下巴、头发打理得一丝不苟的女巫——威尔米娜·格拉普兰；当然大多数人的目光都放在新来的黑魔法防御术教授身上——

阿拉斯托·穆迪，外号“疯眼汉”的退休傲罗。关于他的各种传言在学院长桌间以不可思议的速度传播着，等到开学晚宴结束的时候，这项工作就已经基本结束了。

回到霍格沃茨是一件非常棒的事情，特别是在经历了暑假里的不愉快后，哈利对这座美丽的城堡的依恋越发深厚了。但这也不可避免地让他想到那个还未取消的通缉令，以及那条代表着“不详”的黑狗——是的，特里劳妮教授在第一堂占卜课上就预言了他的死亡。虽然赫敏和阿不思都对特里劳妮教授的预言不以为然，但不可否认的是，大多数人还是很相信这一套的，这也使得哈利的心情雪上加霜。

比较值得振奋的是黑魔法防御术课。平心而论，穆迪还能算是一个不错的教师。他在自己的课程领域是个不折不扣的专家，甚至专业得过了头——当他的讲授内容连赫敏都没法跟上时，剩下的学生（当然，除了某两位）已经开始把那些内容当传奇故事听了。在被麦格教授委婉地提醒了几次后，他终于稍稍收束了一下自己的超纲行为，但依旧对霍格沃茨之前的黑魔法防御术教学水平极为不满。

这倒是很实际的问题，毕竟前两年的教授都有各自——呃，令人一言难尽的地方。

接受了建议后，前傲罗终于放弃向学生普及诸如“识别黑巫师的101条准则”的经验之谈，回归到被他认为太过简单的课本上。于是三年级的学生迎来了一堂非常难得的实践课——毕竟他们去年的那堂有关康沃尔小精灵的实践课完全就是一个笑话。

这堂课的主题是博格特。穆迪直接把它从教工休息室里抓了出来，塞进了黑魔法防御术教室的柜子里。

“好吧。”穆迪用拐杖重重地敲了一下柜子，里面的生物像是被这突然的袭击惊醒了，带动着衣柜摇晃起来，砰砰地撞着墙，把几名学生吓得往后退了一步，“你们谁来帮我解释一下，博格特是什么东西？”

赫敏高高地举起了手，穆迪那只嗖嗖乱转的魔眼迅速转向了她，但小女巫已经在这几个星期里习惯了，现在她已经能很镇定地对着这只飞速转动的眼睛。

穆迪让她回答，她立即开口说道：“它是变形的东西，可以呈现出它认为最能吓唬到我们的形象。”

“没错！”疯眼汉挥了挥手，“博格特喜欢黑暗和封闭的地方，它在柜子里的样子没人知道——你们需要知道的就是怎么击退它，不能让一个只知道变形的怪物对你耀武扬威！当然咯，人多是一种优势，但这可不是随随便便就能碰上的好事！”

至于要他解释人多为什么算是一种优势，穆迪就显得有些不耐烦了，但他还是粗声粗气地向学生们解释了原因。然后穆迪告知了他们击退博格特的正确咒语，并要求他们一个个走上前来用咒语击退它。

“重点在于大笑！”他重重地用拐杖敲击着地面，这可很难让大家大声笑出来，“当然不是因为我的模样，小家伙们，你们要强迫它变成你们认为可笑的样子！”

很显然，在搞笑方面，穆迪的水准不知道被狼人甩了多少条街，但大部分学生还是被一些成功的施咒成果惹得哈哈大笑，这对于他们最终完成任务起到了良好的作用。在变成过被绷带绊倒的僵尸、掐住自己喉咙的女鬼以及被拿掉了腿的巨型蜘蛛后，翻滚着的博格特恰好滚到了哈利身边。阿不思想要前进一步挡住它，但博格特已经变形了——

一件飘飘荡荡的黑斗篷下面滑动着一只腐烂的、带着淡淡荧光的手，从斗篷下的嘴里，呼出了一口长长的、冰凉的气息。这股气息的渗透力是如此之强，令哈利有种自己被浸泡在冰水里的感觉。他被淹没在这种寒冷之中，从远处，传来了可怕的、充满绝望和哀求意味的尖叫……

“哈利！你没事吧？”

他自己都不知道是什么时候晕过去的，等他睁开眼睛时，几乎全班同学都围在他身边，罗恩和赫敏跪在旁边，阿不思一脸凝重地看着他。穆迪让学生们让开，检查他的情况。  
他很想告诉教授自己没有事，但周围人的脸色都像是他快要死了的样子。“我没事，”他争辩道，“我只是——只是有些头晕而已——”

“孩子，你得去一趟医疗翼。”穆迪直截了当地打断了他，并立即指挥阿不思和罗恩把他架起来，“你们两个送他过去。”

好吧，这是他能够预见到的最糟糕的情形，哈利沮丧地想，这件事会在今天晚饭前传遍霍格沃茨。更何况，即便人们不会为这件事情而大惊小怪，他被博格特变成的摄魂怪吓晕过去，本身就是一件足够糟糕的事情了。

“这没什么，哈利。”晚饭的时候，赫敏劝慰道，“摄魂怪确实非常可怕，庞弗雷夫人也说了，你不是第一个因为它们而需要就医的人。”

“但那只是个博格特。”哈利有些用力地戳着一块馅饼，一边心不在焉地回应道。

在斯莱特林的长桌上，德拉科·马尔福似乎正在给斯莱特林院的一大批人讲着一个有趣的故事。哈利当然知道他在讲什么——之前在经过斯莱特林长桌时，马尔福就做出过一副夸张的要昏倒过去的样子，引得大家一阵大笑。

“博格特的变形是非常真实的。”阿不思也在安慰他，“这是它们最强大的一项能力，除此之外，它们可就没有任何攻击手段了。”

而且博格特的读取能力也是有漏洞的。阿不思心想。他今天并没有直面博格特，但倘若真的让他去对付这个生物，博格特的变形也不会是那个真实的答案。

对于足够有经验的巫师来说，蒙骗博格特并非不可能。

所以他也不会寄希望于从某人的博格特形态中揣测什么。

想到这里，他的目光扫过斯莱特林的长桌。盖勒特又一次缺席了晚宴，这种缺席似乎在这个学期变得越发频繁了。

“嘿，伙计，马尔福也没什么好神气的。”罗恩撇了撇嘴，“弗雷德可和我说了，当时在火车上，摄魂怪来的时候，这小子吓得直接跑到了他和乔治的车厢，差点儿没尿出来。”

“但至少他没晕过去。”哈利低声说。

“别想了，哈利，想想你们上学期的光辉事迹，蛇怪也不是什么可爱的小东西吧？”不知什么时候冒出来的双胞胎突然拍了一下他的肩膀，让他差点把勺子里的豆子洒了出去。坐上了右边座位的弗雷德坏笑着转向罗恩，“罗恩小乖乖，听说你的博格特变成了蜘蛛？”

“还不是因为你！”罗恩愤怒地喊道，而弗雷德和乔治一同爆发出了一阵大笑。后者则继续对哈利说：“不管怎么说，格兰芬多对斯莱特林，季度第一次比赛，记得吗？比赛结束我们就可以欣赏马尔福的模样了。”

魁地奇令哈利的心情好了不少，虽然距离季节赛正式开始还有一段时间，但也足够让他热血沸腾起来。他在一年级就成功和队友将魁地奇杯捧回了格兰芬多，结束了斯莱特林的连冠。去年则是因为蛇怪事件而取消了锦标赛。今年是格兰芬多队的队长奥利弗·伍德在霍格沃茨的最后一年，所有人都希望用一场伟大的胜利送别这位可敬的队长，即便他有时候狂热得令大家都苦不堪言。

这种欢快的心情在晚上回到宿舍时受到了打击，他发现自己不得不为完成占卜课作业而编造出各种稀奇古怪的死法。那只黑狗又一次从记忆中浮现了出来，哦，不祥。  
在随意发散思绪的过程中，他注意到阿不思并没有要就寝的意思，像是在准备出去。

“你要夜游吗？”他开口问道。

“啊，是的，不过不带你们。”阿不思语气轻快地说，“毕竟你们没有写完作业。”

哈利和罗恩都沮丧地栽回了羊皮纸堆。纳威有些局促地站在一旁，最后下定决心当做什么都没有看到，直接去睡觉了。他现在已经接受了舍友时不时就要“违法乱纪”的现实，只要不是去面对蛇怪这种级别的危险，他已经学会视而不见了。

阿不思心中远没有他表现出来的这样轻松。

他没有点亮杖尖，全凭自己对于霍格沃茨城堡的了解行动。这种纯粹的经验是可以被他轻易读取的，并不需要揣摩情感或是别的什么。因此他现在对城堡的各种细节堪称了如指掌，用来摸黑前进自然十分顺利。

他知道有穆迪参加的巡夜往往都会更加严格，这种时候，唯一绝对安全的地方就只有一个——

有求必应屋。

营救小天狼星的行动并非全无代价。他自己目前还不具备插手魔法部的能力，最终还是借助了外力。盖勒特答应这次行动自然有他的考量，但他也对阿不思提出了一些交换条件。霍格沃茨的一些秘密就在其中。

这种行为危险吗？阿不思觉得现在自己已经没有资格来评判这件事情了。他不得不承认自己和盖勒特·格林德沃的合作已经紧密到一个可怕的程度，曾经的顾虑和原则如今似乎都被主动淡化了，原因是客观所迫还是主观信任连他自己都说不清。

他真的不能直接制服彼得·佩德鲁然后交给麦格校长吗？可他并没有这么做，而是选择了一个更加曲折的方式。

这其中牵涉的可不只是福吉可能的态度问题，现在还包括了属于盖勒特的那部分格林德沃的利益。

“我亲爱的阿尔，你终究要承认这一点，我们才是真正属于同一阵营的人。”格林德沃坐在书房的沙发上，语调轻缓但不容置疑。事实上，在这场源于两个世界界限的博弈中，阿不思在一点一点地丧失优势，主导权正在向盖勒特倾斜。

盖勒特能毫无滞涩地接受那一切。他就是另一个世界的格林德沃，那个曾经在魔法界巅峰叱咤风云的人。而阿不思自己，即使他已经接受了“另一个自己”的遗产，他也时常觉得那些记忆像是隔着一层帷幔似的。

为什么会有这样的区别？

走进有求必应屋的瞬间，阿不思眼中掠过一丝锐利的光，随即又淡了下去。

“你知道这没有什么用。”他语气平淡地说，“无论是对你还是对我都是如此。”

那个从柜子里飘出来的玩意儿在他进来的瞬间已经变成了一个带着兜帽的身影，和哈利今天在课堂上面对的那个长的一模一样。只是它还没来得及释放自己的寒意，就被盖勒特一挥魔杖关回了柜子。

“我当然知道。”他的语气和阿不思一样平淡，“但偶尔我也会期待一些惊喜。”

阿不思几乎是有些奇怪地看了他一眼。

“卢平已经到达霍格莫德。”盖勒特却不再继续下去，而是开始谈论今天会面的主题，“但布莱克还没有出现的迹象，我希望他不是想直接穿越禁林，格拉普兰可没有凯特尔伯恩那么好糊弄。”

“那也比直接在霍格莫德撞上教师要好。”阿不思低声说，“莱姆斯不能长期待在人群中，他有表态吗？”

“他会等到这个月圆之前，满月过后就不一定了，他说他需要谋生。”对于卢平的处境来说，这并不完全是借口。

他们又交换了一些别的信息，然后阿不思就没有继续待在这里的理由了——也许有，但这种理由是否成立永远取决于主观上的意愿。他先行离开了这里，而盖勒特并不急着返回寝室。他像是漫不经意地挥动着自己的魔杖，一个咒语压在舌尖，却始终没有真正发出声音。

于是魔杖尖端那轻纱般的银色雾气总是慢慢消散在空气里。

他当然不需要用博格特来证明什么，因为他已经有了有力得多的证据。

至于对方，就像他所说，自己偶尔也会有一些不切实际的希冀。


	37. 穆迪的解决方案

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 4 穆迪的解决方案

“他是来真的。”罗恩喃喃道，“我还以为那时候他在开玩笑——”

“别傻了。”赫敏毫不留情地打断了他，“这可不是一件简单的事情，使用超出巫师能力的咒语……就算是非攻击性的咒语也一样存在危险！”

“难道我不知道吗？”罗恩有些反感地顶了回去，转头向哈利说道，“——查理和我说过，很多成年巫师都用不出这个咒语，穆迪应该也只是让你去尝试一下。当然啰，能拥有自己的守护神确实是一件非常酷的事！”

不过赫敏没有再和他争论——小女巫已经毫不停顿地奔向下一堂课的教室了。男孩们一直为她的课程表感到疑惑，但她总是飞快地换开话题回避这个问题。

“她最近又怎么了？”罗恩强压着不快说，“我是说，这是她这个星期第几次了？”

“她绷得太紧了。”哈利说，“不过你能继续说说守护神咒吗？我不太了解这个。”

罗恩有些尴尬地停顿了一下，似乎是在思考怎样将自己了解的零碎信息组合起来，这时候阿不思适时开口：“唔，当一个巫师正确有效地使用守护神咒时，他就能召唤来一个守护神，那是一个能够抵御摄魂怪的东西。”

哈利的眼睛亮了起来。

“——同时它大大高于普通巫师的水平。”阿不思随即补充道，“这是事实，不过并非绝对。意志坚定、心怀光明的人在这个咒语上会得心应手一点。当然，很多时候魔法是非常难以揣测的东西……”

“比如说占卜？”罗恩随口插了一句，“我真的什么都看不出来，在这方面我觉得赫敏说的有道理……”

“占卜的准确度非常依赖于血统。”阿不思顺着他的话题谈到了另一件事，“这不是什么血统优势论，但事实就是，姓特里劳妮的人作出一个真正的预言的可能性，总会比其他巫师要大得多。但是他们也不是总在那种状态。”他无所谓地耸耸肩，压低了声音，“大部分时间她真的只是在胡言乱语，反正我是这么认为的。”

模范学生难得的抱怨让男孩们笑了一会儿，罗恩大概还想问一问有关“真正的预言”的问题，但哈利对这个话题可谓避之不及——现在任何有关特里劳妮和她的水晶球的事情，都只会让他感到自己的未来一片灰暗，毫无希望可言——他可受够了这个。

至少现在有了光明的影子。他漫不经心地揉搓着课本的边角，直到那本书恼火地“啪”的一声自己合上了，差点夹到了他的鼻子。他这才有些尴尬地放下自己早就没有墨了的羽毛笔，好声好气地哄开了它，开始做变形课的作业。

穆迪的行动力和效率毋庸置疑——雷厉风行的前傲罗在当天晚饭前便宣布了自己的新课程。而结合麦格校长平静的表情，他显然已经获得了校长的批准。

这次宣讲除了开课对象、时间和地点之外还包括了一些必要的解释与要求：三年级到六年级的学生均可报名（“为什么没有七年级？因为这是你们的课程！不达标的别想拿到‘O’！”），但两节课之后就会进行考核筛选（“我以为他会要求所有人都来补课。”“那是不可能的。”），防止小巫师们因为强行使用高级咒语而出现危险（庞弗雷夫人的表情一直都不太好看）；不同学院学生分开授课（大家都若无其事地把投向其他长桌的视线收了回来），时间定在周一到周四的晚上；最重要的事情是——

“就算有哪个人真的学会了这个咒语，”穆迪用他最大声，最为严厉的语气咆哮着说道，“也绝对不允许去和摄魂怪打交道，就算你能活着回来，我也会亲自修理你的脑子！”

显然穆迪在之前的教学中还是有所收敛，所以当他真地咆哮着瞪大那只好眼睛、并且那只魔眼也以前所未有的飞快速度疯狂地在他眼窝里打转时，礼堂里原本热闹的人群陡然一静，仿佛突然之间所有人都被施了一个静默咒一样。这个效果令教师们感到比较满意，于是麦格校长终于宣布大家可以开饭了。

格兰芬多的授课时间定在了周三的晚上，从其他学院流传过来的小道消息称，大部分人去上课的人都被穆迪评价为“没什么指望通过考核”，这使得大家高涨的热情受到了不小的打击。但无论如何，格兰芬多的报名人数还是最多的。当哈利随着人群涌入改换了布局的礼堂时，他看见了不少熟悉的面孔，比如说整支格兰芬多魁地奇队除了队长奥利弗（他是七年级）之外，没有哪个人缺席了这次授课。

赫敏正站在他旁边，事实上罗恩和哈利花了不小的工夫才把她从山一样高的参考书堆里挖了出来。此时小女巫正在默背一些她原计划要复习的东西，但哈利更相信，她只是在单纯地紧张而已；相比之下，罗恩的情绪就要明显得多了，他几乎没有一刻能安静下来，直到穆迪出现在讲台上；至于阿不思——好吧，哈利认为自己完全不需要担心他。

穆迪的授课依旧保持他一贯的风格，在对守护神咒的作用和要点进行讲解后，他开始将所有人分成小组模拟施咒。不得不说，这个魔咒的难度确实不负它的名声，即使穆迪确实是一位优秀的黑魔法防御术教师，他也没办法代替大家释放咒语。等到练习告一段落时，一些人脸上的表情都比原来凝重得多。这时穆迪让他们排着队一个个上前演示给他看。

高年级的情况要好一些，但大多数人也只能制造出稀薄的银色雾气，几乎从魔杖尖端溢出的瞬间就消失了。低年级的学生中有很大一部分连银色雾气都制造不出来。阿不思的表现自然十分优异，但他还是理智地让自己的水平维持在和高年级差不多的情况。他打头阵之后就是赫敏和罗恩，后者虽然一向比较粗线条，但也能看得出哈利对这件事的重视程度，好心给他多一点时间准备。轮到哈利的时候，他努力在脑海中描绘第一年拿到魁地奇杯的场景：“呼神护卫！”

从那根冬青木魔杖的尖端飞快地喷出了一股银色的气流，虽然也迅速逸散开来，但也能算是一个不错的成绩了。赫敏和罗恩在旁边为他叫好，他微微松了一口气，抬头去看穆迪的表情，老傲罗至少没在脸上显出失望的神色。

在“——下一个！”的催促下，哈利走回伙伴们旁边。等到最后一个学生也演示完毕，穆迪让大家安静下来。

“之前我已经说过，两次课之后我会决定你们在这门课上的去留。”他严厉的目光扫过所有人，连韦斯莱双胞胎也只敢偷偷挤眉弄眼，“虽然这次你们的表现——都不怎么样（几乎所有人心脏都重重坠了一下），但你们还有一周的时间进行练习。我希望下次能看见一些具体点的玩意儿，而不是整个班都只有一些马上就会散掉的雾气！”

“低年级可能没有什么人能通过考核。”周六晚上，当他们窝在有求必应屋制造出的小型格兰芬多休息室里时，罗恩叹了口气，有些无聊地翻动着自己半天都憋不出下一句的论文，“乔治他们打听过了，麦格校长的意思是控制考核标准，这样人数就会少很多，方便教学管理。不管怎么说，我们还是比高年级的人要少学了不少东西。”

“能听到你说出这句话真是让我感到欣慰，罗恩。”赫敏头也不抬地说道，“所以你现在更应该好好看你的魔药学课本，然后把论文写完。”她似乎对如何通过考核没有什么兴趣，这让哈利和罗恩十分意外，他们本以为这回小女巫也会发挥自己一贯的特质的。

罗恩可能本来打算说点什么，但他看了一眼自己可怜的魔药学论文，妥协了，没有再和赫敏继续纠缠下去：“阿不思肯定没有问题，那我就不去陪你了，我肯定会被刷下来。”  
“我也没好到哪里去。”哈利坐在一边，无意识地小幅度挥舞自己的魔杖，看得罗恩简直担心他要因为守护神咒走火入魔，“从周三到现在我只有一次让雾气有了点形态，我总不可能去阁楼问特里劳妮下周考核的时候我的运道如何吧？而且我担心的不是这个——”

他有些烦躁地倒回椅子里：“穆迪昨天下课找我谈话了，他说我一定要进辅导班，因为布莱克的目标是我，而摄魂怪会追着布莱克，万一——到时候要让布莱克帮我施一个呼神护卫吗？”

他胸中积压着一种难以言明的怒气，对自己，也对布莱克，或者对所有人——他讨厌这种所有人都为自己的安危忧心忡忡，而自己却什么都做不了。更要命的是好像自己还是拥有特权的一方：从暑假里福吉对自己违反保密法的轻轻揭过，到如今穆迪明确表示自己必然会通过考核。他都能帮马尔福想出下一次的嘲讽台词了：“哦，可怜的救世主，他不得不求教授给他开后门，好让他不要在碰见博格特的时候晕过去。”

“或许你可以换个思路，哈利。”阿不思温和地说，“虽然说大部分人的经验是在用守护神咒的时候想一些快乐的事，但我觉得这个咒语本身的含义应该不止这个，不然它和‘滑稽滑稽’的诀窍也太相似了一些。”

哈利的情绪平息了一些，赫敏也好像想到了一些什么，抬起头来。

“摄魂怪是吞噬人正面情绪的怪物，它们带来的是绝望，只有守护神才能抵挡它们，因为守护神没有绝望这种情绪，所以不会被摄魂怪吞噬。”阿不思的蓝眼睛在炉火的映照下熠熠生辉，“但如果你没有一种坚定的决心——可能不太准确——你又怎么能让自己的快乐变成守卫，而不是被直接吞噬掉呢？”

哈利想起了自己面对博格特的时候。那时候他明明也是拼命想着好笑的事情，但当博格特变成的摄魂怪靠近时，那些快乐就像是热锅上的水珠一样“呲”一声就不见了。

“快乐也有很多种，哈利。”赤褐发色的小巫师最后说道，“比如说，你能保护你所爱的事物，你相信你拥有这种能力。”

栖木上的福克斯发出了一声悦耳而愉快的鸣叫。

“干得好，哈利！”罗恩重重地拍着他的肩膀，“不过这次好像还是看不太出来是什么，但肯定能通过！”

哈利几乎还没有缓过神来。他刚刚施出了一周以来最成功的的一次守护神咒——冬青木魔杖尖喷出了一只模糊的生物，带着凝聚的银色光辉，还在他周围转了半圈才淡化成雾气。这种成绩几乎能比得上大部分的高年级了，给他喝彩的不止罗恩一个。

阿不思的指导似乎是专门针对他的。哈利心想，罗恩和赫敏的进步虽然也有，但绝对没有他这么明显。

他刚刚想着的是第一次知道自己是一名巫师的时候——不用去石墙中学而是可以来霍格沃茨，可以离开德思礼家的时候——还有拿到属于自己的魔杖的时候——甚至是将格兰芬多宝剑插入蛇怪眼窝的时候。最后一个甚至可能不能说是“愉快”，但他回忆着那种恶狠狠的感觉，却仿佛比普通的事情更加有效果似的。

可能是因为之后那个大家穿着睡衣庆祝的场面太令人印象深刻了，连带着整个蛇怪事件的经过都很让他愉悦。

至于阿不思本人，哈利认为就算某人现在就召唤出一只成形的守护神也不会让他有多震惊。反正他总觉得阿不思在穆迪面前念出“呼神护卫”的时候仿佛特意做了点改动，让老傲罗盯着他看了好久，最后愣是只召唤出一个只比哈利要清晰一点点的守护神。

哈利相信穆迪现在一定和自己一样有点想揍人。


	38. 酒吧里的人们

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 5 酒吧里的人们

每周一次的守护神咒课程并不是一件轻松的事情，穆迪并没有因为他们通过了第二周的考核而放松一点。相反，他似乎在用更严格的标准来要求大家，这使得哈利每次返回格兰芬多塔楼时都几乎精疲力竭。不过从各种交谈中他们得知，整个三年级只有哈利、阿不思和一个赫奇帕奇成功进入了辅导班。这使得哈利再遇见马尔福时也能保持一种相对心平气和的状态，并宽容大度地表示，自己一点也不介意某人因为嫉妒而对自己恶言相向。

盖勒特对辅导班毫无兴趣——在阿不思的意料之中。事实上他连前两次的课程都没有参加。其他人的猜测和议论对他来说没有任何意义。斯莱特林长桌上经常没有他的身影（阿不思在心里拒绝承认自己有关注某人的饮食情况），除了上课和实验时间外，几乎没有人能刻意找到他。

赫敏也没有为自己没能通过考核表示不快，或者说她根本没有多余的精力来考虑这件事情。每个晚上她都会在公共休息室用大堆的书和笔记把自己埋起来，如果有人要和她说话她就会显得非常不耐烦。这也导致克鲁克山经常不能按时吃上饭，有一次罗恩十分惊悚地看着它一边咀嚼一只蜘蛛一边用那双黄眼睛盯着他。

“它已经开始自己找吃的了吗？”罗恩警惕地捂住了自己的书包，“就让它呆在那儿——斑斑在我包里睡觉呢。”

然而克鲁克山是一只非常聪明的生物，它不仅听懂了罗恩的话，还在罗恩不注意的时候来了个突然袭击，并引发了一场轰动整个休息室的追逐战。这件事的后果就是罗恩在第二天的草药课上几乎不和赫敏讲话。

霍琦夫人并不好糊弄，事实上，哈利也从未对此抱有很大的希望，毕竟他已经深刻感受到，大家的神经都因为布莱克的越狱而绷得紧紧的。所有人都希望他能安分守己，最好连公共休息室的门都不要出，让他练习守护神咒也只是以防万一。

他甚至有了一个很不愉快的想法：或许即使自己有签名，也不能到霍格莫德去。

他低落的情绪影响到了其他人，赫敏和罗恩也不再为克鲁克山争吵了，而是和阿不思一起想办法安抚他的情绪。哈利尽可能地表现出一副无所谓的样子，即使大家都知道这是他装出来的。

但无论如何，万圣节还是到来了。这天早晨，他们在吃完早饭之后就在前厅分开了。赫敏、罗恩以及阿不思在管理员费尔奇审视的目光下走向了通往霍格莫德的道路。新鲜的空气以及兴奋的情绪弥漫在人群当中。这让阿不思也不禁微笑了一下。但遥远场地边缘那些阴郁的黑影还是让他皱起了眉头。

“说起来，哈利和阿不思其实来过霍格莫德，不是吗？”赫敏突然想起这件事，“二年级开学的时候。”

“不过当时是琼斯教授来接的我们，所以我们没来得及仔细看看。”阿不思轻描淡写地说，“——而且我不觉得那家酒馆是个好地方，至少我们现在最好不要去。”

“我们可以去三把扫帚，我已经迫不及待想要尝尝黄油啤酒了。”罗恩期待地说，“还有蜂蜜公爵。”

甜蜜的名字，阿不思有些忧伤地想，只可惜今天自己还有别的事情要做。所以他拜托赫敏和罗恩也帮自己带一份糖果，然后就和他们分开了。

“阿不思到底在做什么？”当他们在三把扫帚找到一个被盆栽环绕的位置，并开始享受一杯冒着气泡的黄油啤酒时，赫敏开口问道。罗恩正在清点准备带给哈利和阿不思的糖果，闻言只是挑了挑眉毛——他终于领会了这个动作的精髓：“哈？其实我并不太关心这个。”

赫敏同样高高挑起了自己的眉毛。

“嘿，别这样看着我。”他耸耸肩，“阿不思肯定可以成为非常厉害的巫师，这是毋庸置疑的。他也知道很多我们都不知道的东西，不是比你多看了多少书这种，你明白的——他和我们不一样。”

“好吧，”赫敏说道，“这些我都知道，但你不觉得他是在将我们隔绝在外吗？从一年级奇洛的事情开始，他比我们所有人都要更早知道奇洛不对劲；二年级他也是早就知道了蛇怪，再加上一个福克斯；现在，我总觉得他又知道了些东西……”

“或许他就是这么一个人。”罗恩摊手，“但你不得不承认他领先我们非常多——承认我们和哈利才是同一水平上并不丢人吧？就让他去和格林德沃一拍即合吧。哈利比我们先认识他，但我敢打赌连他都比不上格林德沃了解阿不思。”

“也就是说，”赫敏重重地捋了一下头发，“是我高估了他和我们的关系？”

“或许有一点，但了解和可信有时候不是一回事儿。而且你也得承认，阿不思和纳威或者迪安他们还是有很大不同的。他确实非常可靠——我说的可不只是论文。”罗恩开了一个玩笑，“邓布利多……上次我妈妈说她好像有点印象见过这个姓，说不定他家里本来也是巫师呢？不过阿不思似乎也不是很在乎这个……”

“有人在楼上第一间房等你。”猪头酒吧的老板没好气地嘟哝着说，“见鬼，如果你下次再玩这种先斩后奏的把戏，就别想再踏足这里一步。”

阿不思的目光从他蓬乱的灰色发须上滑过，转而扫视酒吧里的人们。即使是霍格莫德周末，这家看起来脏兮兮的酒吧里依旧很难看到学生的身影。整个屋子里弥漫着一种阴郁的气氛，以及一种浓浓的羊膻味。在这里遮住自己的面目仿佛是一种通用的守则，不管是用面罩还是绷带还是别的什么。

“那只是一个提议。”阿不思心平气和地说，“麦格校长一直都是一位严谨的女士。”

而重新寄到他手上的同意表则十分清晰地表明了阿不福思的态度——后者并不打算做他的监护人。

阿不福思换了一种奇异的眼光看他，这是阿不思从未在记忆中看到过的眼神。但他仿佛迅速对阿不思失去了兴趣，将顾客丢在台子上的硬币扫进抽屉，就不再理会阿不思了。阿不思暂时按捺住自己不合时宜的思绪发散，走向那条看起来摇摇欲坠的楼梯。

十几年前——当然，上一世的——这里曾经诞生了一个真正的预言。从现在的结果来看，这一次预言同样出现了，也同样被泄露给了伏地魔。然而整件事的细节如何，现在的阿不思尚未明晰，麦格教授似乎也还没有透露给他的意向。

阿不思查阅过当年的庭审报道：西弗勒斯·斯内普被判处入狱服刑，罪名主要是参与食死徒制造的恐怖活动。然而预言本身的特殊性就意味着，在一切得到印证之前，不会有任何人因为它而被控告。因此未被控告并不意味着能洗清泄密的嫌疑——事实上现在阿不思连怀疑范围都没法划定，不存在谁的嫌疑更大或者更小，即便是“曾经”泄露过预言的人也一样。  
他已经在蛇怪的事件上犯了一次类似的错误。过分信赖于“已经”发生的事并不明智，特别是他自己身上的迷雾都还未揭开的时候。

楼上第一间房里，莱姆斯·卢平有些不安地摩挲着自己的魔杖。

德国人站在靠近窗口的位置，但并没有打算推开那扇看起来快要锈死的东西。假设——他只是在做一个糟糕的设想——他觉得自己有把握抢先从门口冲出去。原谅他的谨慎，这么多年来他已经习惯了凡事先往坏一点儿的地方想，毕竟对于他这样的男巫来说，意外总是层出不穷。

他这样的人只要不选择离群索居，就总会遇到各种各样的麻烦。遗憾的是他的经济条件并不允许他选择那样的生活方式。普通巫师界并不欢迎他，而他也在有意无意地回避同类们。麻瓜看不出他另一面的本质，这固然不会让他因此受到排挤。可与此同时，他们也就无法理解他每个月固定的变化与随之而来的虚弱，再加上他并不拥有麻瓜学历，他很难找到稳定的工作。

某种角度来说，生活的压力也帮助了他转移对往事的在意。然而这一次，全英国的巫师，不管是生活在魔法世界的还是藏身于人类世界的，魔法部和政府的通缉总会有一个能让他们知道发生了什么。这件事就好像一把锋利的刀子一刀划开了他从十几年前开始勉强维系的假象。事实证明有些东西就是躲不开的。更进一步，这一次居然有人直接找上门来了。

他的消息来源有限，不明白为什么会牵扯到欧洲大陆的巫师。零星得到的风声也无助于他推测对方的意图，除了这个找上门来的克莱因先生表明和布莱克暂时站在同一边。按说他了解到这里之后就应该立马脱身，但克莱因给他看了那份《预言家日报》。

假如——现在不用说假如了，彼得·佩德鲁还活着，那么他的潜伏就会让事件的真相扭向一个截然不同的方向。他不得不来到霍格莫德准备验证自己的可怕猜想，那意味着这12年来他心底埋藏的仇恨都找错了对象，也意味着那个詹姆的孩子依旧处于危险之中。

有人以一个特定的节奏敲门。他和克莱因交换了一个眼神，后者点头，走过来打开了房门。门后面的来客出奇的年轻，令卢平有些惊讶，常年累积的战斗意识却让他握紧了魔杖，提防可能趁着他讶然时爆发的攻击。但事实则是少年温和地笑了笑：“日安，卢平先生。”

“你是霍格沃茨的学生？”卢平没有贸然动作。他打量着阿不思，发觉他打着金红色的领带，眼神略微温和了一点却又冷静下来。

“不是减龄剂的效果。”阿不思微笑，“格兰芬多三年级，我是哈利的同学。”

“我以为格兰芬多和斯莱特林的关系并没有改善多少。”卢平看了一眼默不作声的克莱因，“而你和那位小格林德沃先生似乎交情匪浅？”

“在这件事上我们保持一致。”阿不思神情不变，“我对韦斯莱家的宠物产生了一些疑惑，而刚好小格林德沃先生愿意提供一些帮助。当然，他可能出于一些其他方面的考量选择帮助布莱克先生，但这不会对现在我们要解决的问题造成影响。”

卢平沉默了一会儿。西里斯·布莱克毕竟是布莱克家最后的男丁，即使小天狼星不喜欢这个身份，而他们也避免谈起这件事。但事实就是，自从雷古勒斯·布莱克失踪之后，假如他能够洗清罪名，那么他依旧会成为一个值得被拉拢的对象。狼人虽然长期游离在普通巫师和麻瓜社会之外，但并非完全不懂得这些。

令他在意的另一件事实阿不思本身：“你比我想象中的三年级小巫师要成熟得多。”

“我想这对于我们将要面临的问题来说是件好事。”阿不思很平和地说，“鉴于布莱克先生现在并不适合暴露自己，我们需要更加谨慎稳妥一些。摄魂怪离我们并不远，一旦被它们发觉就很难有转圜余地了。”

卢平深深地看了一眼阿不思，没有再说什么。于是阿不思转向克莱因：“克莱因先生，布莱克先生现在到了什么地方？”

克莱因并没有打扰他们谈话的意思，他向来都表现出一种机械般的冷静，此时他简短地回复道：“尖叫棚屋。”

阿不思点头：“非常好，我们现在就过去。”


	39. 魁地奇惊魂

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 6 魁地奇惊魂

尖叫棚屋绝对不是一个令人身心愉快的地方，毋庸置疑。但他们现在也没有其他更合适的地方安置西里斯了。摄魂怪紧追不舍，而长期躲藏在禁林里同样充满危险。前车之鉴，在没有人约束的情况下，小天狼星往往会做出一些过于冒险的举动。这种时候，卢平的到来无疑是稳定他情绪的好方法。

小天狼星在卢平进来的时候曾经想要走近些，但在察觉到他依旧保持警惕的时候，他退缩了，回到了房间另一边的角落里。卢平沉默地看着旧日的好友——后者由于受到帮助，健康状态要比独自越狱的时候好很多，至少看得出有打理过一下自己的模样，虽然依旧瘦得可怕，但还有着活人的生气，不至于像是一个从记忆里逃出来的鬼魂。

“目前的情况下，任何贸然进入霍格沃茨的行为都不合适。”阿不思的目光在西里斯身上多停留了一下，后者有些不自然地转了转头，“比如说试图闯入公共休息室之类的，不仅无意义也非常危险。”

“能不能向麦格校长报告？”卢平提出了这个意见。

阿不思略微垂眸，仿佛无意识地回避了一下：“这件事最重要的地方在于给布莱克先生洗清罪名，所以——”

“最重要的是杀了那个混蛋。”西里斯低声吼着打断了他，“我必须要杀了他——”

“洗清罪名和这一点并不矛盾。”阿不思平静地指出了这一点，“但这有主次之分，如果你不能洗清罪名，那么小矮星彼得就算再死一次也是烈士，而你永远都是一个逃犯，我以为这对哈利来说并不是一件好事。”

西里斯张嘴似乎还想说什么，但哈利是他最大的软肋，因此他还是把反对意见咽了回去。有一个逃犯教父显然对于哈利来说不太美妙。

“所以我们的目标是让当年那件案子重新审判。”阿不思接着自己的话继续说下去，“几个要点：抓住彼得·佩德鲁并保证他不能再次溜走；防止摄魂怪直接对你动手；以及必须要让福吉同意重审，我们有充分理由相信部长先生热爱息事宁人，虽然这个错误是老巴蒂·克劳奇犯下的，但重审这样一桩大案对魔法部的名声显然会有损害。”

大家没有对他的分析表示异议，因此阿不思停顿了一下就继续说下去了：“报告麦格校长固然是一种选择，但佩德鲁很可能会被打草惊蛇，而寻找一只到处乱窜的老鼠会非常麻烦。我们必须要先彻底确保他被控制住，直到魔法部愿意开始翻案程序，将他放到被告席上为止。在座各位中只有我能够自由进出霍格沃茨，所以前一部分可以交给我和小格林德沃先生。”

其实说到这里在场的人都明白了，不向麦格教授报告的根本原因，是格林德沃家想要从这次事件中攫取更大的利益。盖勒特·格林德沃需要借助这个机会在英国巫师界打响名声，而主导一次带有英雄色彩的翻案无疑是一个非常好的机会，甚至可以将布莱克家和自己绑在一起。假如此事通过麦格校长向魔法部沟通解决，那格林德沃就只剩下了协助越狱的部分，这可不适合向大众公开。

“格林德沃家会在魔法部活动，如果卢平先生愿意作为出面，我们可以开始策划这次翻案程序，并确保重启审判。”克莱因给出了明确的立场，“我们会用行动来证明自己的效率和可靠。”

“那么现在我们只剩下一个问题，”阿不思安静地说，“卢平先生，您是否接受布莱克先生的自白并相信其真实性？”

西里斯终于抬起头，和卢平对视了一眼。他深陷的眼窝里仿佛射出了两道火焰，带着绝望的希冀。卢平脸色苍白，嘴角紧紧抿着，最后说道：“为什么他以前没有……除非在那时候……在我不知道的时候就……”

西里斯看着他，无声而缓慢地点了点头。

卢平脸上显出一种交织着痛楚和宽慰的表情，他几步冲向西里斯，紧紧地抱住他，头埋在后者的肩上。西里斯以同样的力度拥抱着他。

“那么现在我们内部就没有什么问题了。”阿不思等两位成年巫师稍稍平复情绪后开口道，“请布莱克先生不要心急，我们现在有着相同的目标，所以在一切就绪之前，请保障好自己的安全。”

布莱克看着这个今天第一次见到的三年级小巫师，锐利的目光试图从他身上找到些什么蛛丝马迹。但阿不思沉静的蔚蓝色眸子里什么都读不出来。

“我会遵守我的承诺。”他最终转向克莱因，“不得不说，我对格林德沃踩着要挟边缘的‘合作’手段印象深刻，不过你们的想法确实很吸引我，看来之前没有少做准备，嗯？”

“理当如此。”克莱因永远是一副冷静到有些过分的模样，“合作愉快。”

没有海格就不会有鹰头马身有翼兽，所以马尔福的胳膊还是好好的，这让哈利在万圣节后的第一场魁地奇比赛中要对阵的依旧是斯莱特林，即使后者看见当日糟糕的天气时脸色黑得和外面的云层一样，但魁地奇比赛是不能因为雷雨天气取消的。

伍德一直在针对斯莱特林队训练他们，毕竟对方拥有金钱能买到的最快的扫帚，而格兰芬多的扫帚质量只能说是参差不齐，他们只能从技术方面找补回来。不过可能是因为哈利一年级时他们夺得过一次魁地奇杯，所以伍德还不至于以一种绝望而悲壮的语气给他们做战前动员。他只是以一种凝重的语气叮嘱大家注意安全，并一定要记得自己讲过的所有要点。

他们开始和对手握手的时候，双方都显得恶狠狠的。哈利看着对面的马尔福正在嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨这该死的天气，并同样被大风刮得东倒西歪。

在这种天气里打魁地奇无疑是一场噩梦。在起飞五分钟之后，哈利确认了这一点。阿不思给他的眼镜施了“防水防湿”，但他身上已经被彻底淋透了，冷得像是在冬季跳进湖里（即使到目前为止他还没有真的这么做过）。

斯莱特林队率先叫了一次暂停，看伍德的脸色，他似乎也原本有这种打算。他们哆哆嗦嗦地挤在一把大雨伞下休息。哈利询问了一下比分，格兰芬多暂时领先。在这种连保持直线飞行都困难的情况下，斯莱特林的速度优势也不再明显。

“但是，你还是要快点找到飞贼。”伍德说，“再拖下去谁也不知道会发生什么，这天气太糟了。”

哈利点点头，努力活动着一下自己僵硬的手脚。重新上场之后他尽力催促自己的扫帚在紊乱的气流中穿行，闪电在他们头顶肆虐。他看不清下面的比赛情形，将全部精力投入到对飞贼的寻找中。马尔福似乎因为天气原因有些束手束脚，但也还是不服气地跟着他飞上更高更远的地方。终于某一瞬间哈利看见了——

一个小小的金色斑块在下方闪烁，他比所有人都先发现了它，立即指挥着自己的光轮2000俯冲下去。马尔福一开始没有看见飞贼的位置，但他注意到了哈利的行动，凭着更快的速度追了上来。

但是，有些事情发生了。事实上在哈利开始俯冲之前，看台上的阿不思已经站了起来，抽出了自己的魔杖。他的脸色是前所未有的凝重。赫敏在他有所动作的同时立即跟着站了起来，即便不知道发生了什么但也抽出了魔杖。罗恩仅仅慢了一步，就看见赤褐发色的小巫师拨开人群冲向看台边缘，只能和赫敏跟上。

西里斯没有在赛场出现，他被卢平好好地看管着。但他低估了摄魂怪的贪婪。即使没有要追捕的逃犯，它们依旧被赛场上满溢的正面情绪吸引过来了。

他在所有人反应过来之前给哈利用了一打缓落咒，然后挥出了一道银色的光辉。教授们随之反应过来了，麦格校长的脸上是前所未有的震怒，她的守护神去驱逐那些恶心的生物，自己则冲向赛场。看台周围的人群发出惊慌的声音，教师们努力让学生们平静下来。而阿不思等人则冲向场地中央的哈利。魁地奇队的成员纷纷降落下来。这时候他们才发现，除了突然晕倒掉下来的哈利，马尔福也没有抓到金色飞贼。他在冲下来的时候速度比哈利还快，后果则是比哈利更加近距离地体会了摄魂怪的恐怖。虽然他的反应没有哈利那么大，但是他还是在惊慌失措中丢失了飞贼的踪迹。

霍琦夫人宣布本次比赛暂停。于是大家不再理会对哈利昏倒恶意讽刺的斯莱特林队，围着他的担架走回了医疗翼。这时候终于有人想起了一件事：“等等，波特的扫帚呢？”

大家面面相觑，阿不思在心里叹了口气，开口道：“我好像看到它被风往禁林那边吹了。”

“教授会处理这件事。”麦格教授心烦意乱地说。于是大家都不吭声了。等到哈利在医院醒过来的时候，他了解到了裁判的判决，心里稍微放下了一些，然而他也立即想起了这件事：“有人拿到我的光轮2000了吗？”

有些事情还是没有避免，在阿不思无暇顾及的情况下，哈利那把可怜的扫帚还是没有逃过被打人柳粉身碎骨的命运。

在这件事发生之后，穆迪被很多学生追着询问能否再开一次选拔，好让他们有机会学习守护神咒。摄魂怪入侵学校令大家惊慌失措，雪片似的咆哮信递到了魔法部，质问他们为什么不能早日将布莱克捉拿归案，还要让摄魂怪威胁他们的孩子多久。与此同时，一股暗流在魔法部里涌动。而因质疑而焦头烂额的福吉部长却没有多余的精力来应付这件事。

在哈利恢复健康后的一周他们完成了那一场比赛。果然，在这个阳光明媚的天气里大家都打得很投入也很激烈。然而要命的是，用来替补的扫帚实在是太过差劲。这把可怜兮兮的流星不断地打晃，让哈利不得不分出大量心神去稳定它。伍德他们竭尽全力地阻止斯莱特林队的进攻，但哈利没办法像以往一样快速结束这场比赛。马尔福甚至不用自己去找飞贼，他只需要在哈利动作的时候跟上就可以了。

他们最终还是输给了斯莱特林，但伍德只是看着他的扫帚叹气，其他人也都没有怪罪他，即使这让哈利更加不好受。不过他们接下来还是有机会的，因为只要他们之后的比分够高，他们依旧有机会拿到那个奖杯。

“好啦，伙计，你可以在圣诞节的时候再订购一把扫帚。”罗恩安慰他，“比如说光轮2001？你一定可以比马尔福飞得更好。”哈利含糊地点点头。他已经决定以后每次比赛都带着魔杖了，并发誓不再重演上次的情形。


	40. 双重梦境

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 7 双重梦境

“我之前发现了一件有趣的事情。”

他们一起坐在树荫下，他从书本间抬起头，看见自己的同伴正随意挥动魔杖，并没有念出什么明确的咒语，但他可以轻松感知到那些魔法元素在杖尖聚集，随时都可以随心意行动。他的同伴仿佛只是轻描淡写地提了一句，但他从对方海蓝色眸子里读出了盎然的兴致与被理解的渴望。

他意识到这个“有趣”的形容很可能只是一种无伤大雅的试探。他骄傲的同伴可能之前已经因为这个发现而被误解或是拒绝过，因此宁可先装作不经意地提起，也不愿意被他嘲笑。这让他油然而生一种近似于温柔的无奈情绪，不自觉地放缓了语气：“说说看？”

他的同伴停顿了一下，将游移的目光转回他身上。他坦然接受这种略带审视的打量，尽力表现出自己的诚恳。他做得很成功，于是他所熟悉甚至着迷的明亮笑容回到了他的同伴脸上。  
“唔……听起来好像有点异想天开，或者是孩子的傻话。”他觉得这种略带口音的英语同样悦耳，这让他不禁微笑起来。他的同伴可能误解了，一丝恼怒浮现在那双蔚蓝色的眸子里。他连忙道歉：“抱歉，我真的不是在笑话你。”

他的同伴装作勉为其难的样子接受了他的道歉，事实上他们都知道两人之间的争执几乎没有可能过夜。总而言之，话题可以继续下去了：“你还记得三兄弟的传说吗？”

设在篱笆上的提示咒语发出了一声低低的哨声。年轻的巫师被惊醒了，这才发觉自己居然一边看着笔记一边在书桌上睡着了。他随手将那些因为打盹而搞得乱糟糟的手稿和信件推到一边，抓起自己的魔杖推开门，刚好看见自己的弟弟大步走了进来。

“阿利安娜呢？”阿不福思将书包甩在桌子上，抬头问道，“你最好不要告诉我你让她一个人呆着。”

“她睡着了。”他平静地说，“你可以去看看她，但别叫醒她，昨晚她没睡多久。”

阿不福思的眉毛挑起来了，似乎有些要发作的样子，但他最后还是气呼呼地扭过头，没有对兄长的避重就轻再说什么。等到他走到安娜房门前的时候，他已经将动作收敛得非常轻巧了——对于这个一向有些咋咋呼呼的男孩来说，这实在是令人惊讶的细致。

他看着阿不福思进了门，在楼梯上站了一会儿，转身走进了自己的房间，在书桌前坐下。阿利安娜因为昨晚的躁动而需要补充睡眠，一直看护着她的人自然也疲惫不堪。他本来只是准备回复一下信件就回到她身边，结果直接在桌上睡着了。这本来能够作为平复阿不福思怒火的解释，但他连半个字都没有说，包括他近几个月来为了支撑家庭的开销而耗费的心力。他只是保持着一种在阿不福思看来必然会认为是冷漠的平静态度站在楼梯上，语气淡然得和邻里寒暄一样。

他不可否认自己胸口积压着一种焦躁和抑郁的情绪，而人有时候就是这样矛盾可笑，宁可令误解加深，好似这样就是在以另一种形式惩罚那个一无所知的人。

至少现在自己能有些时间斟酌这封回信了。他想，阿不福思会好好照顾阿利安娜，而自己则可以抓紧时间解决这几天积压的工作。他手上这封回信的作者正是鼎鼎大名的炼金术士尼可·勒梅、当世所知的唯一一位能够制造魔法石的巫师。上个月他曾经将自己在炼金术方面的一些猜想与实验结果去信给他，而这周他终于等来了回复的猫头鹰。尼可·勒梅在信中对他的实验思路和设想给予了很高的评价，并告诉他自己会继续实验来验证他所得出的结论。这位可敬的先生还表示，如果他可以沿着这条思路继续研究下去，说不定能够有非常惊人的发现。

然而问题也在这里。他寄出的实验结果实际上是毕业前夕在霍格沃茨完成的。而这半年来，他根本没有精力和资本去继续自己的实验。坎德拉去世后他担起了一家之长的责任，家中微薄的积蓄加上他自己积攒的奖金才勉强支撑起三兄妹的生活。他不可能有闲钱去购买实验材料，而进行实验更无异于痴人说梦。

而勒梅甚至还为他接下来的实验提供了几条建议，他一眼就看出其中两条与自己的想法不谋而合。但思想的火焰立马被严酷的现实扑灭了。他沉默地坐在书桌前，动作轻缓地把这封信压到最下面，开始继续完成那篇变形术论文。

如果这周他可以收到稿酬的话，他还能给阿利安娜和阿不福思补上一份好一些的圣诞节礼物。

平安夜的邓布利多宅总是比其他邻居要安静得多，而这么多年来他们已经习惯了这一点。下午阿不福思把阿利安娜哄出去喂山羊的时候，他趁机快速用魔法装点了一下房间。而等到村里的孩子们开始玩烟火的时候，他用咒语隔绝掉那些可能刺激到阿利安娜的响动，这才回来和家人一起吃饭。席间他问了问阿不福思的学习情况，后者虽然有些不情愿，但看在阿利安娜的份上还是好声好气地答了。

然后他们的话题就十分局限了，好在阿利安娜不久之后就感到困倦，开始揉着眼睛打哈欠。于是他们一起将阿利安娜送回房间。等到两兄弟一起坐在魔法升起的炉火边时，阿不福思终于开口道：“你呢？你就打算这样待在家里？”

他本来正准备起身去准备些茶，闻言动作有一丝凝滞。随即他转过身来：“我以为这是你所期待的。”

阿不福思被他这种态度噎了一下，但还是尽量平和地说：“我知道你有很多事情想做，反正我马上就可以拿到O.W.L.s证书了，到时候我就可以回来照顾阿利安娜……”

“你必须上完霍格沃茨。”他的语气毫无回转余地，“这件事情没有商量。”

阿不福思被他直接打断，不由得更认真地看着自己的兄长。已经成年的巫师站在那里自然而然就带着不可违逆的气场，蔚蓝色的眼睛在镜片后映着炉火，无波无澜。不可否认他这半年来还是把阿利安娜照料得不错，精湛的魔力让他即便不能很好地安抚阿利安娜，也不会造成像坎德拉那样的悲剧。但阿不福思了解自己的兄弟，他知道这位优等生先生的目标是魔法部、各种学术协会或者像梅林爵士团那种等级的存在，现在这种情况无疑是一种折磨。

“这样对大家都好，我能照顾好她，也能找到工作。”阿不福思没有放弃，继续劝说，“你也可以去做你想做的事情。”

厌倦的情绪翻涌上来，但他没有在面上流露出一丝一毫。他们暑假已经就此吵过一架了，如果他愿意让阿不福思退学根本不用等到现在。这个 看似“两全其美”的提议有一个前提，那就是他得对自己的弟弟妹妹再少一点感情才好。有时候他也会迷茫自己到底还在坚持什么。既然阿不福思在某几次大爆发时已经把“虚伪”这个形容词喊出来了，他有时也会想想，自己不愿放下责任的心态是否只是最后一层遮羞布。

最后还是理智告诉他，别管他到底是不是一个冷漠而自私的家伙，现在他必须继续担着这个。

“我不想和你吵架，阿不福思。”最后他只是以平静的口吻说道，“但是——不用再提这件事，绝对没有商量。早点去睡。”

他转身走向门口，阿不福思在他身后喊：“你去哪儿？”

“散步，不会太久。”他随口答道，没有回头，给自己裹上围巾就出去了。

时间已经很晚了，雪地上被人走过的地方又覆了一层新雪。他看了看，决定往那些还未被涉足过的地方走去。雪粒和那些被冻得干脆的植物茎叶在他脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，在夜色中仿佛被放大了。

他走了一段之后才发现自己居然绕到了村里教堂的后面。彩绘玻璃窗投射出斑驳的色块，映照在积雪的墓碑间。他在原地站了一会儿，突然有些不明白自己是怎么溜达到这儿来的。仿佛无形中有一种力量驱使着他迈动脚步似的。一些零碎的思绪飘过，他突然想起了那天自己在书桌上打盹时做的梦。内容他已经记得不太清楚了，只剩下一些呓语，以及灿烂的金色。  
那只是一个模糊的梦境而已。

他摇摇头，深吸了一口冰凉的空气，决定去看看坎德拉。或许真正驱使他来到这里的原因，正是他此时确实需要一点支撑呢？

坎德拉的墓碑是朴素的花岗岩，上面结了一层薄冰，大概是融化又凝结的雪水，不需要费什么劲就可以掰碎。他简单清理了一下之后挥动魔杖，将一个花环放在了墓碑前，然后直起腰来环顾四周。这块教堂墓地里除了年代较近的齐整墓碑外，还散落着一些破损的不知年月的残碑。教堂的人可能也不知道用什么方式处理它们才合适，只能放任自流。他倒是清楚这其中很有可能包括一些传统巫师家族的祖先，然而他们的后裔或许已经消失，亦或是早已离开了戈德里克山谷。

他估计阿不福思会一直守着安娜直到他回家，所以还是不能耽搁太久。他本来想着自己能借着教堂的光线走出去，结果被一块已经快要完全栽进雪里的石碑绊了一下。等他点起荧光仔细看时，发现这块残破石碑上的名字早已被风化得极难辨识，而人名下方还有一个几何图案。

那是一个三角形的记号，里面套着一个圈，以及一根竖线。

阿不思猛地从床上坐起来，挥手召出了一行荧光字迹。字迹表明他确实是在1993年的圣诞前夜睡着了，经历了一个嵌套着的双重梦境之后，现在正是圣诞节的凌晨。被他的动作惊动了的舍友发出了模糊的呢喃，又沉入了睡眠。

阿不思现在却毫无睡意可言。方才那个双重梦境中的一切都依旧清晰无比，但对于他来说，第二个“现实”梦境才更像是他自己的梦境。当他站在楼梯上俯视年轻的阿不福思的时候，他在现实和梦境的缝隙中摇摆不定，一方面时常忘记自己确实身在梦中，另一方面却无法真正干预梦中“他”的言行。

而第一个“梦境”，他不仅全然旁观，更是已经确认过发生的现实。1899年的盛夏，隔壁巴沙特女士的侄孙到访戈德里克山谷。那个金发的少年向他伸出了手，海蓝色的眸子里藏了太多他当初没能看出的东西，而他却无可救药地掉了下去，并最终铸成大错。而盖勒特·格林德沃第一次向他展示那个符号的情景，和第一个“梦境”的模样分毫不差。

这是属于另一个阿不思·邓布利多的梦境，却是他自己的现实。这个世界上曾经也有过一个阿不思，他没有遇见格林德沃，但却做了一个1899年的梦，并最终发现了伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的墓碑。他是否还是走上了追寻死亡圣器的道路，最终的结局又是什么样的？一年级时的那个藏着魔法石的密室，以及尼克·勒梅收到的信件，又是否是他的手笔？

而他自己，又是为什么会在一个世纪之后重新出现在这个世界上？

有一个非常简单的方式或许可以快速解答第一个问题，但他现在有些不能确定自己是否有足够的勇气去面对答案。他知道自己是什么样的人，在没有人或事阻止的时候，他会有多容易在诱惑之下万劫不复。

然而他最终还是站在了戈德里克山谷的入口处。时间仿佛在此地重复播放，雪霁初晴，教堂后面的墓园依旧被积雪掩埋沉默，只是教堂里面的灯早就熄灭了，因此只剩下黑与白的对比。他站在原地踟蹰不前，就像百年前那个年轻人一样，一时间不明白是什么驱动自己来到此地。

他最终放出了自己的守护神。

凤凰守护神的银光消失在夜色里。他不再犹豫，推开那扇根本没有锁上的篱笆门，一步一步走向那个答案。他最终停在了坎德拉·邓布利多的墓碑前，花岗岩上篆刻着她和阿利安娜的名字，以及一句格言：“珍宝在何处，心也在何处”。

阿利安娜死于1900，只比那个世界的她多活了一年。墓碑上不会记载她的死因，但这句格言是阿不思选择的。他至少还拥有这个权利，或许算是一个好的预兆。

他转头去看旁边的墓碑，同样的花岗岩质地，同样的格式，只不过是另一个他所熟悉的名字。

阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多，生于1881年7月，卒于1903年12月。

最后一个要消灭的敌人是死亡。

空气中传来一声轻微的爆鸣，那是幻影显形的声音。阿不思没有回头，或许他也没有想好现在应该怎样面对盖勒特·格林德沃。这次会面从环境到时间都糟糕得要命，但阿不思还是用守护神去通知了他。

“我没想到你大晚上把我叫起来是为了给你扫墓，阿不思。”盖勒特走到他身边，半蹲下来看了看这块“阿不思”的墓碑，“阿不福思会不会以为你是他哥哥私生子的后代？”

阿不思愣了一下，饶是他原本心情极为沉重，也被盖勒特这句话弄得哑然失笑。他也在墓碑前蹲了下来，看着盖勒特审视那句格言。沉默了一会儿后者问道：“你是怎么发现的？”

“……一个梦。”阿不思轻声说，“一开始是……当年的一些事情，但那是这个‘阿不思’的梦境。他没有遇到过格林德沃，但他发现了伊格诺图斯的石碑，以及那个符号。”

“‘最后一个要战胜的敌人是死亡’，这是阿不福思的品味吗？”

“事实上那更可能是‘我’留下的。”阿不思摇摇头，“这本来是我写在波特夫妇墓碑上的铭文。”

“我觉得一般人不会给自己想墓志铭，除非他知道自己马上就要死了。”盖勒特站了起来。他现在的身体已经16岁了，看起来与阿不思记忆中的形象已然重合，“我记得你没有预言天赋。”

“但他显然有办法知道一些事情。”阿不思垂着眸子，“甚至我怀疑给尼可·勒梅写信的人就是他。他看到了我们的过去，但那不是他的未来。”

盖勒特叹息了一声，突然将阿不思拉进自己怀里。这个突然袭击让阿不思猝不及防，还没反应过来就被困在了少年温暖的怀抱里：“阿不思，你知道我有多了解你。”

阿不思怔然，一时忘了要挣脱出来。

“别否认这一点，我确信你要比我高尚得多。”金发的巫师低声嗤笑，嘲讽中却仍然带着温柔，“所以不用担心那个‘阿不思’曾经做过什么。就算是魔法石的机关，他也是在帮助你不是吗？”  
盖勒特无疑说中了阿不思内心最害怕看到的事情。他因为过去而不断审视和质疑自己，时刻警惕着重蹈覆辙。然而那个阿不思没有经历过他的教训，他完全不能预料前者会走向何种结局。所以他才会在走进墓园前犹豫不决。

“我做不到。”阿不思说，“而且假如这是他留下的信息……事情可能比我们一开始想的还要糟。”

“那又有什么关系？”盖勒特低头在他耳边说，温热的呼吸让阿不思脸上几乎要烧起来，“这次我和你站在一起，我保证。”

不可否认这种保证让阿不思心中安定了很多，在这个雪夜里温暖到令他忍不住松懈了一刻。或许他真的还像十几岁的少年那样，易于被情人的爱语蛊惑。他一边自嘲那些记忆完全不能提高自己对盖勒特·格林德沃的抗性，一边静静感受着久违的温度。

但一个日渐加深的疑问还是萦绕不去。他总觉得盖勒特在面对这一切的时候比自己游刃有余太多。他能读取那些过去，但并不是总能完全代入其中，也就始终做不到像过去的他一样处变不惊。可盖勒特仿佛从未有过这种问题，他从来都只是他自己。

但他没办法拒绝此时的暖意，只是默默咽下了疑问。


	41. 幻象

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 8 幻象

这是圣诞节假期前的最后一个霍格莫德周末。阿不思并不知晓活点地图的传递时间，也就没有特别留心哈利的踪迹，而是去了图书馆。当他绕过一个书架看见四年级的安娜·布伦菲尔德时，他稍稍抬起了眉毛，打了个招呼：“早上好，塞西莉亚。”

“早上好，阿不思。”深褐色头发的女生原本站在取书用的梯子上，看见他绕过书架时便爬了下来，“没去霍格莫德吗？”

“找点资料。”阿不思看了一眼她放在旁边的书，“呃，你又尝试了什么新魔咒吗？”

“我的猫在我施咒的时候扑上来了。”塞西莉亚轻描淡写地摆摆手，“问题不大，她只是一直在炸毛。”

“希望她能快点好起来。”阿不思点点头。

“承你吉言。”塞西莉亚耸耸肩，突然凑近了点，“格林德沃在那边的书架，你是来找他的吗？”

阿不思下意识地退了一步，靠在了书架上。塞西莉亚的个子很高，而书架之间的距离也不算宽，这样一来其实他也没多大空间可以闪避。他无奈地笑笑：“不是。不过我们可能是在找同一类的书。”

“可怕的默契。”塞西莉亚遗憾地摇摇头站直了，“每当我想要再问你一次那个问题，你们都会用这种方式让我知难而退。算了，到时候记得给我寄婚礼请柬，我一定会克服见情敌的不适来祝福你们的。”

阿不思失笑着摇了摇头。而小女巫已经自顾自地重新爬梯子找书去了。

塞西莉亚正是一年级圣诞节给阿不思送贺卡的那个拉文克劳。她似乎一直对阿不思有着莫大的兴趣。坦率地说，他们的交流只有偶尔的学术讨论，而拉文克劳在人际交往上也表现出了典型的学院特质。但阿不思逐渐察觉到自己时常能够遇见塞西莉亚——万幸不是他需要单独行动的时候。

注意到这一点的不止他，还有哈利他们，以及对关注阿不思这种行为同样热衷的盖勒特。没过多久塞西莉亚就不再经常出现在他身边了，朋友们有有关她的调侃也逐渐消失。但某一次她在讨论一个魔咒课作业的间隙突然问了一句：“你和格林德沃是一对吗？”

原本正在书写笔记的少年笔尖突然停滞，晕开了一团墨水。他把笔放下，转头回答：“不是。为什么这么问？”

“两件事。”拉文克劳比了两根手指，“首先，你和他一起出现的几率是和其他斯莱特林的好几倍，并且和他在一起你的神态和平时有很大不同；其次，我想要确认你是否正在一段恋情中，这决定了我是否要正式对你展开追求。”

阿不思完全没有料到她会这样直接地提出来。他更不曾想到的是塞西莉亚会注意到盖勒特。虽然所有人都知道，格林德沃作为一个斯莱特林的异类，和格兰芬多的救世主小团体似乎关系尚可。这一点通过二年级期末那次冒险变得更加确凿。但单独将他们两个的关系拎出来，还是前所未有的事。

——他与盖勒特相处时的神态？

“好吧，虽然你的回答是否定的，但是我猜是你根本没有意识到。”小女巫叹了口气，合上了自己的课本，拍在自己脸上闷闷地说，“人们进行交流，会自发地关注和确认对方有没有领会自己的意思，除非他根本不在意对方的回应。但是你和他讨论问题的时候，这个步骤几乎是省略掉的。好几次我在图书馆看见你们两个的时候都自动绕开了，觉得如果打扰了你们简直是罪大恶极。”

阿不思下意识想说点什么，但随即发现他没办法给出一个合理的解释。他与盖勒特之间的真实关系是不能与第三人言的秘密。可他们的默契也是确确实实存在的。

“更何况，”塞西莉亚最后把书从脸上放下来，愤愤不平地说，“格林德沃已经用眼神警告过我好几次了！我又没在别的事情上得罪他。”

总而言之，塞西莉亚凭借自己的观察和逻辑推理，确定了阿不思和盖勒特一定或必将是一对儿，并慷慨地向阿不思表示，如果有一天他决定甩了格林德沃，她一定会热烈欢迎阿不思投入自己的怀抱。阿不思觉得自己实在没办法解释这件事。最后这段尴尬的（对阿不思单方面来说）谈话结束于一个身上冒黑气的斯莱特林。过来找人并听到了后半段的盖勒特黑着脸“请”走了阿不思。在后来的一个下午他们没有说任何一句无关炼金术的话。

阿不思觉得自己还是装作什么都没发生过比较好。因为这对于他来说实在是一个越聊越尴尬的话题。

在阿不思和格林德沃相遇在同一个书架的时候，哈利正从一条密道走向他向往已久的霍格莫德。他在蜂蜜公爵找到了赫敏和罗恩，三个人一起走进了三把扫帚。然而他们也遇上了福吉部长、斯普劳特教授和弗立维教授。感谢赫敏的临危不惧，哈利没被他们抓个正着，而是躲在桌子下面心惊胆战地听完了全程。

“只有一件事。”斯普劳特教授似乎仍有顾虑，“那时候米勒娃亲自去了波特家，但她到的时候，布莱克已经到了。是他把哈利从废墟里挖出来的。”

“他把哈利交给了校长？”罗斯默塔女士的语气充满了意外。

“是的。”斯普劳特教授说，“他一开始坚持要带走他，已经抱着孩子坐在他那辆摩托上了。但是米勒娃说服了他。他把哈利交给了米勒娃。”

“这说明不了什么，亲爱的教授。”福吉沉重地说，“他知道自己斗不过自己的老师，而他显然更看重自己的命。”

他们没有敢再逗留，在天黑之前返回了城堡。赫敏和罗恩对哈利的精神状态表示忧虑。赫敏甚至试着按斯普劳特教授的怀疑思路分析下去。但往事似乎已经盖棺定论，她自己都没办法继续，更别提用来安慰哈利了。后者回到格兰芬多塔楼之后就把自己丢上床装睡，但直到破晓才真正睡过去。等他醒来的时候，发现阿不思正坐在旁边的床上沉思。他猜想自己的朋友们可能在讨论后决定让阿不思来和自己谈。所以他也干脆坐在自己床上等着。

“你昨天去了霍格莫德？”阿不思似乎最终决定用这种方式开始，“能给我看看那张地图吗？”

不得不说，他没有直接提起布莱克，这让哈利松了一口气。他不想和朋友们吵架，特别是在这种时候。他掏出地图展开，阿不思快速在图上找到了罗恩的位置。但是只有他而没有另一个名字。显然昨天小矮星已经知道了哈利手中握有活点地图的消息，不可能再冒险让自己的名字出现在罗恩身边。不过阿不思并非全无准备。

“我觉得它会非常有用。”他将地图还给哈利。

“确实如此，有了它我们以后夜游就方便多了。”哈利准备把地图卷起来，突然想到了什么，“对了——呃，你想看看格林德沃在哪里吗？”

阿不思抬起眼睛兴味盎然地看了他一眼。但他摇了摇头：“不用了，这是假期的第一天，他应该回家了。”

哈利这才反应过来城堡里为什么如此安静。大家都回去过节了。但这个念头又让他想起了一些不愉快的事情，而阿不思显然一直在观察他的表情。

“我觉得其实你很清楚我们会想对你说什么。”他轻轻地说。

“当然。”哈利几乎是有些阴郁地说道。他脑海里回荡着摄魂怪靠近时听到的尖叫。那个声音已经折磨了他很久了。后来他知道了那是莉莉·波特、他的母亲的声音。可是他也不知道自己真的想做什么，唯一清晰的是仇恨。

阿不思安静地看着他。

“我们都理解你的心情。”他用和缓的声音安抚道，“但底线是你的安全。想想你的爸爸妈妈，他们不会希望你受到更多伤害的。”

“是啊，感谢布莱克，我从来就没有跟他们说过话，所以也不知道他们会怎么想。”哈利暴躁地说，但他随即意识到自己的不妥，“哦，抱歉阿不思，我只是太——”

“没关系。”阿不思依旧保持着一贯的温和，没有任何被触及到伤痛的样子。他们沉默地坐了一会儿。哈利开口问道：“阿不思，你有没有想过去找他们？”

阿不思并没有马上回答他，像是想到了一些事情。然后他回答了：“我的情况比较特别……所以估计在我毕业之前我不会考虑这件事情。我希望能在比较有把握的时候去完成这件事。保持耐心确实很不容易，但确保自己可以成功更加重要。”

哈利听懂了他含蓄的劝解。说实话，类似处境的人的劝说总是更有效果一些。虽然他依旧不能像阿不思那样永远保持冷静，但那种无力感和愧疚感还是被缓解了一些。阿不思温和而镇静的目光似乎有一种奇异的力量，让他在边缘徘徊的理智又回来了一点。

“或许你是对的。”他最后说道，“我们去吃饭吧。”

圣诞节那天早上，哈利是被罗恩用枕头砸醒的。他摸索着找到自己的眼镜戴上，一边坐起来一边问：“阿不思呢？”

“不知道，他今天起得特别早。”罗恩指了指另一边的床，“被子都冷了。快拆你的礼物。”

哈利拆出了一把漂亮得惊人的扫帚。但他们翻遍了包裹也没有找到卡片。他们猜测了各种可能的来源，但最终还是没法确认。最有可能的人大概是麦格教授，但哈利认为教授不可能为学生买这样贵重的东西，特别是麦格教授这种性格的人。这时候赫敏抱着克鲁克山走了进来。那只大猫一开始被放在阿不思的空床上，但没过多久就自己跳了下来。当赫敏和他们争论的时候，它四处转悠，仿佛在寻找什么。

“说起来，斑斑去哪儿了？”罗恩一看见克鲁克山就下意识地要保护自己的老鼠，但是他突然发现最近都很少看见自己的宠物，“下次别把它带过来了，斑斑最近都没什么精神。”

哈利想到当初那个售卖员的话，不禁忧虑起来。他完全确定罗恩对斑斑的情感，但这只老鼠似乎真的在接近自己生命的终点。

赫敏咬着唇抱着猫出去了。而哈利和罗恩把火弩箭带到了公共休息室。赫敏看着火弩箭的表情非常糟糕，但阿不思一直都没有出现，所以她一时找不到合适的人讨论自己的忧虑。午饭的时候他们终于见到了消失了一个上午的阿不思。他表现得也十分不同寻常，时常走神，这对于他来说可是十分少见的。

圣诞午餐让所有人都十分满意，唯一的缺点是预言课教授特里劳妮。麦格教授身为校长对她的容忍度似乎提高了不少，但穆迪对她就一点都不感冒了。由于前傲罗看起来确实很不好惹，特里劳妮似乎也不那么神神叨叨了。但是在大家离席的时候，她突然摇晃了一下身体，声音也变得响亮、嘶哑——“已经开始了。”

那种声音几乎让人毛骨悚然，无论是学生还是教授都转身睁大眼睛盯着她。特里劳妮坐在自己的位子上，目光涣散无神，但给人的感觉和她平时念叨一些预兆的时候完全不同，仿佛带着森森的凉气。

“——还未实现的已经完成，注定的命运只会重蹈覆辙——”麦格教授的表情变得极为严肃，弗立维教授尖叫一声从椅子上掉了下去，而阿不思的脸色一下变得非常苍白，“无人知晓——改变——的未来——”

极为突兀的，她突然一下抬起头。

“抱歉，刚刚我好像睡着了？”她还是那种梦话般的语气，但现在所有人都不敢用无所谓的态度看她了。刚刚那种感觉实在令人脊背发寒，“啊……是我睡午觉的时间了。”

仿佛凝固的众人终于解冻，除她之外的教授们默契地留了下来。阿不思的脸色极差，让哈利和罗恩都很担心。赫敏纠结了一下还是没有和他们一起走：“我要和霍琦教授说句话。”  
下午的时候，麦格教授、霍琦教授和穆迪教授一起来到了格兰芬多休息室，拿走了哈利的火弩箭。霍琦教授向哈利保证，如果扫帚没有问题，她一定会把它完完整整地还给他的。但罗恩还是因此与赫敏吵了一架。哈利知道赫敏是好意，但也实在觉得心灰意冷。而阿不思早就不知道去哪里了。


	42. 裂痕

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 9 裂痕

这个圣诞节假期并不令人愉快。赫敏减少了自己在公共休息室的出现频率。哈利和罗恩以为她去图书馆避难，就没有设法说服她回来。哈利自己还在被那个念头纠缠着，而火弩箭被拿走这件事显然令他的心情雪上加霜。罗恩一直在寻找自己的宠物斑斑。它已经瘦到只剩皮包骨，毛也在一块块地脱落。罗恩总会试图给它吃点补药，可它经常莫名其妙地消失。如果不是它最终又出现了，他甚至怀疑它已经被克鲁克山吃掉了。这使得他最终和赫敏吵了起来。虽然最终过了两天斑斑又回来了，但罗恩也没有去找赫敏和解的意向。

“她从来不把那只猫要吃斑斑的事放在心上！”罗恩在宿舍里气愤地说，“谁都看得出来，克鲁克山一见到斑斑就想扑上来！”

哈利想不出劝架的办法，最后也放弃了。于是他们只能沉闷地挨过假期的最后几天。往日里负责平息事态的阿不思表现得实在太过反常。自从那天特里劳妮教授突然像发了疯病一样说了几句话之后，他的表情就没有轻松过。哈利和罗恩还记得他们一起走出大厅时他的脸色简直是惨白的。

“难道阿不思把特里劳妮的疯话当真了？”罗恩猜测道，“可我记得他平时也不太信这个？”

哈利则回想起阿不思当初对特里劳妮的评价。他确实认为她大部分时间都是在胡言乱语，可他也说过特里劳妮家族的人能作出真正的预言。所以说，那天午宴后，特里劳妮的反常举动正是她进入了真正的预言状态，所以连教授都反应都十分不同寻常？

“就算他当真了，”哈利把自己的疑惑说了出来，“可那个预言在说得太模糊了，根本没有明确的指向，他又担心什么呢？”

罗恩犹豫了一下，但又闭上了嘴。哈利看出来了，糟糕的心情让他没什么耐心：“想到什么就快说。”

“我只是觉得这样想阿不思不太好。”罗恩吞吞吐吐地说道，“我原来也没觉得有什么。暑假里的时候我听见爸爸和妈妈说到去年你们错过特快的事。你还记得那间酒吧吗？那里的老板也姓邓布利多。”

这个信息让哈利几乎惊呆了，好一会儿他才反应过来：“那阿不思知不知道——”

“我觉得他是知道的。”罗恩往女生宿舍的方向看了一眼，“上次赫敏提到的时候我没和她说。你还记得今年开学的时候交同意表吗？那时候阿不思说过麦格教授向他提过换监护人。”

“但是他最后交上去的签字是孤儿院长的签名。”哈利慢慢觉出不对了，“他后来也没再说过这事——”

“这也说不定，毕竟也可能只是恰好同姓。”罗恩干巴巴地说，“更何况还不一定是直系亲属。”

哈利沉默了。这种想法看似正常，但之前已经有了麦格教授为阿不思考虑更换监护人的事。太多的巧合凑在一起就不是巧合了。而阿不思表现出来的对魔法世界的接受良好让这个可能性变得更大。然而更换监护人最后不了了之——哈利回想起阿不思上次和自己谈及父母的时候的表情，他总是那么温和镇定，但这种表象之下又压抑了多少呢？

“但是你想了什么？”哈利突然想起之前罗恩闪烁的言辞，“为什么不和赫敏讲？还有什么叫这样想阿不思不太好？”

“我一开始也没打算和你讲，说到底都是推测，难道我们还要去找阿不思证实吗？”罗恩烦躁地翻着手边的羊皮纸，“和赫敏说了她更会多想。所以我就当做什么也没听到过。等阿不思哪天愿意告诉我们再说。但是这次我觉得不太对劲，他对预言的反应太大了。就像你说的，那么模糊的预言，哪里对的上号？”

这个问题很难回答，但无法阻碍哈利的思绪随意发散。罗恩的消息几乎可以确定阿不思出身巫师家庭。他对自己的身世到底了解多少？一年级的时候他就已经能为格林德沃和自己主持签订牢不可破咒，显然他非常清楚隐形衣的价值。当初哈利并未再深究这个问题，但现在回想起来这种知识面对于一个一年级小巫师来说简直不可思议。而这几年来阿不思表现出的天才程度其实已经非常可怕了。因为连出身正统巫师大家族的另一个天才格林德沃也不过是和他打成平手。

其他人似乎都没有觉得异常，他们单纯地以为阿不思只是天赋异禀，就像格林德沃一样。当一个天才出现的时候另一个就不那么突兀了。然而哈利他们与阿不思接触更多，也就更能体会到那种远超同侪的可怕能力。只是他们平时并不会把这个问题列出来思考，而是仿佛已经习惯了——这是否正是阿不思的意图呢？

如果没有这个预言，其实他们依旧能够接受阿不思的秘密——那毕竟可能是他不愿回忆的童年时光。但屡次三番的隐瞒还是埋下了隐患。又一次，阿不思比他们所有人都要知道得多。他当然知道特里劳妮作出了一个真正的预言，也显然知晓这个预言可能对应着什么，所以才会表现得那么失态。

他在忧虑什么，又在为什么而整日忙碌？

“他知道得比我们都多。”哈利声音沉闷地说，“还有格林德沃。”

罗恩看起来完全被哈利搞晕了。

“这和格林德沃有什么关系？”

哈利看着罗恩。罗恩不知道那个牢不可破咒，也不知道去年格林德沃曾经晚上来医疗翼找过自己。所以他对于哈利突然提到这个似乎并不相干的名字感到十分迷惑。但哈利清楚地知道，如果说霍格沃茨里谁对阿不思了解的最多的话，那无疑是盖勒特·格林德沃。他们之间有非常多哈利他们所不知晓的心照不宣，即便有所往来也完全可以做到让格兰芬多们毫不知情。

“你不觉得他那时候出现在桃金娘的盥洗室太巧合了吗？”哈利最后只是说，“还有他面对洛哈特的时候，他太冷静了，就像早就知道会出现什么似的。”

“或许吧。”罗恩含糊地应了一句，他似乎还抱有疑虑，不过哈利没办法给他更多证据了，或者说他还不愿意把一切都摊到明面上，所以他没有再多说什么。

于是他们之间的气氛就变得极为古怪了。且不提还在冷战的罗恩和赫敏。阿不思也逐渐察觉了哈利和罗恩的不自然的态度。但他似乎还在被什么事情纠缠，分不出精力来处理这件事。而偶尔几次他想要找两人谈谈的时候，又会被罗恩或者哈利生硬地转移话题。等假期要结束的时候大家逐渐返校，他们终于可以借着人群来掩饰这种回避了。

与此同时新的学期开始了。伍德对于哈利的扫帚被收走表达了强烈的愤慨，但他并不能说服教授们改变主意。勉强算是好消息的是，霍琦教授隐晦地向伍德透露，她会尽可能在本学期第一场比赛前排除掉可能的风险，让哈利能够骑着火弩箭上场。这让哈利稍微得到了一些安慰。

另一件事是穆迪找到了哈利，告知他需要被单独辅导守护神咒的使用。

“摄魂怪对你的影响太大了。”前傲罗那只假眼嗖嗖飞转，让哈利感到有些不自在，“虽然米勒娃之后每次比赛都会在场，但我们不能让你冒险。除非你在它们离开之前都不上场。”  
这显然是哈利所不能接受的。于是他不得不面对由博格特变化而成的摄魂怪的压迫。这实在是一件痛苦的事，特别是他不得不一遍遍重温那段记忆。有时他为自己想再听见父母的声音而生出一种负罪感。但事实则是他的学习进度止步不前。不过穆迪告诉他这样的程度至少可以让他有机会落回地面。

“要我说，最稳妥的办法就是别去比赛。”他在赛前最后一次课结束的时候咕哝道。但哈利不可能做这个选择。

霍琦夫人果真在格兰芬多对拉文克劳的比赛前将火弩箭还给了哈利。然而那天罗恩发现了带血的床单和猫毛。于是赫敏和他们的关系彻底降到了冰点，最后的和好可能性也消失了。即使他们获得了比赛的胜利，全格兰芬多一起狂欢的时候，她也没有参与进来。她也不和他们一起去霍格莫德了。

这个周末哈利带上了隐形衣去霍格莫德。罗恩在门厅和他分手。但由于恰好撞上纳威，哈利不得不花了一点时间摆脱他。他们一起去了上次没有去过的几家店，口袋里塞满了奇奇怪怪的小东西。走过三把扫帚的时候罗恩突然想起了什么：“那个猪头酒吧在哪儿？”

哈利帮他指了个方向。不过他们考虑了一下，还是没有去那里，而是上了一道斜坡走向尖叫棚屋。他们研究了一会儿，确定找不到入口之后，就靠在篱笆上聊天。这时他们听见有人从另一边上来了。

是马尔福，后面紧跟着克拉布和高尔。他们在上次的魁地奇比赛中假扮摄魂怪意图吓唬哈利，但哈利用出了一个接近完整的守护神咒。最后他们被每人扣除了五十分学院分，让斯拉格霍恩的脸色十分不好看。但而且这种人赃俱获的场面也没有办法找借口。

马尔福率先看见了罗恩。他打量了一下周围，发现只有他一个人的时候恶意地笑了起来。

“韦斯莱，你是不是做梦也想有一间自己的卧室？或许这里对你来说很有吸引力？听说你一家子都住在一个房间里——”

哈利要拼命才能不那么明显地拽住罗恩。克拉布和高尔大笑起来，同时不怀好意地围过来。

“我来对付他们。”他在罗恩耳边低声道。这个机会太好了，他悄悄溜到他们背后，弯腰捧了一大团烂泥。

马尔福还在对罗恩冷嘲热讽，克拉布和高尔威胁性地靠近。但是几团烂泥突然打中了他们。罗恩笑得几乎喘不过气：“这儿闹鬼得厉害，不是吗？”

他们三个在原地打转，试图找到偷袭他们的存在。马尔福表现得气愤多过恐惧，但克拉布和高尔明显畏缩了。

哈利还想做点什么，但这时他们来的方向出现了人影。阿不思和卢平出现在了山坡上。看到来了一个成年巫师，他们都止住了动作。卢平饶有兴致地打量了一下双方。而阿不思皱起了眉。马尔福见罗恩有了帮手，又还有一个看不见的东西在，觉得形势不利于自己，便匆匆忙忙带着自己的跟班溜了。

“你们怎么到这里来了？”阿不思问道。幸亏单复数的人称是相同的。但他从之前马尔福的遭遇中猜到了哈利的存在。

“呃，随便走走，刚好碰上他们。”罗恩有些不自然地说，并注意不往哈利那边看，“你呢？”

“我在书店遇到了卢平先生。我们对一本新书有些不同的看法。”阿不思转向卢平，“这是我的同学。”

卢平看着罗恩，笑了：“你是韦斯莱家的孩子？”

罗恩显得有些局促，不过对方温和的态度和带着不少补丁的旧袍子让他对这个男巫产生了一些亲切感：“额，你好，我是罗恩，罗恩·韦斯莱。”

“莱姆斯·卢平。”卢平点点头，“亚瑟·韦斯莱是你的父亲吧？我和他早年认识，不过很久没见了。”

“是的！”罗恩有些惊讶，“你到霍格莫德来游玩吗？”

“毕竟我也是从霍格沃茨毕业的。”卢平眼中闪过怀念，“也是格兰芬多。现在算故地重游。”

罗恩对他挺有好感，但是因为哈利还披着隐形衣在旁边站着，他总显得有些不自在，内心暗暗祈祷对方快点离开。卢平似乎也察觉到了一点，于是他非常自然地和他们打了个招呼就离开了。等周围确实没人的时候哈利终于一把掀掉了自己的隐形衣，重重地喘了口气。然而三人一时相对无言。

“时间不早了，我们早点回去吧。”最后还是阿不思开口。哈利和罗恩应了。把哈利送进地道之后，他们两个和其他学生一起回了霍格沃茨，路上几乎什么都没有说。他们保持着一种诡异的平静。但在走到公共休息室门口的时候他们不约而同地停了下来。直到哈利也回到了这里。

不需要再多说什么，他们转身走向八楼。徘徊了一会儿之后他们进入了有求必应屋，依旧是缩小版的格兰芬多休息室。一年级的时候他们就曾在这里讨论过类似的问题。那时候罗恩并没有意识到问题所在，而现在他的表情和哈利一样严肃。

“那么，现在可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”还是阿不思先打破了沉默。他坐在他们对面的椅子上，脸色没有那天那么糟糕，但还是显得有些疲倦，似乎还瘦了一些。哈利回想平时吃饭的时候，阿不思从未减少过甜食的摄入量，但他的体重似乎和他吃了什么一点关系都没有。

“那个预言。”哈利说，“圣诞节那天的预言，我们一起听到了，但是我和罗恩都不知道特里劳妮到底是什么意思，但是你知道，对不对？”

阿不思的目光投在燃烧的壁炉里。这次他沉默之后给出的答案是：“不，我不能确定。”

哈利和罗恩都在脸上露出不信任的表情。但阿不思似乎全不在意：“事实上，如果我知道的话会比现在轻松得多。未知的事情才是最糟糕的。”

这句解释似乎比较有道理。但怀疑既然已经产生，就不会轻易消除。所以哈利还是追问道：“但是你的反应太大了。我和罗恩也什么都不知道，但是我们可不像你那样忧心忡忡。比如说，至少你知道预言的范围？”

这次阿不思沉默的时间比任何一次都长。他似乎完全沉浸在自己的思绪里。火光映着他那双镜片后的蔚蓝色的眼睛。哈利想起来这副眼镜似乎还是去年格林德沃送给他的圣诞礼物。一种莫名的情绪在他胸口涌动起来。但他按捺住了。这取决于阿不思的回答。

“我不想讨论这件事。”然而阿不思这样说，简单明了。

压制失败了。哈利猛地从椅子上站起来。罗恩有些不知所措，想要拉住他，但是哈利已经开口了：“不想讨论？你只想和格林德沃讨论是吗？”

“这和格林德沃没关系，也和你们没有关系。”哈利确信他在阿不思眼中看到了一丝动摇，但随即他的表情变得无懈可击，“而且我绝对不会把这件事告诉他。我不想和任何人讨论这件事。这应当足够清楚了吧。”

哈利瞪着他，但是阿不思似乎真的对这个话题厌倦了，完全没有要继续下去的意思，直接站起来出去了。从未见过阿不思如此决绝的两人都有些怔愣。好一会儿罗恩才像是反应过来了：“伙计，你怎么又提到格林德沃了？我真没看出这里面有他啥事。”

哈利泄气似的把自己丢回扶手椅。毫无疑问，他搞砸了，但他并不认为阿不思完全无辜。他本来甚至想问阿不思今天遇见的卢平是什么人，他们难道真的只是在书店恰好碰上，就一起走到了尖叫棚屋吗？然而理智又告诉他无论如何这种可能性是很大的，他现在只是在疑神疑鬼的可能性也很大。

但阿不思现在甚至懒得遮掩了，他直接拒绝了透露信息。

“就算不关格林德沃的事吧。”他揉了揉脸，“但是阿不思现在什么都不肯告诉我们。”

罗恩思考了一会儿：“哈利，我得说，万一这件事真的只是阿不思自己的事呢？”

哈利愣了一下。假如阿不思这次说的确实是真话，那也就是说，预言明确地指向了阿不思自己的一些事情，而他们听不懂也不过是因为不知道个中缘由。这也是说的通的，毕竟没人规定特里劳妮是对什么东西作预言，她连自己什么时候进入了预言状态都记不清。

可这样又绕回来了，阿不思习惯于隐瞒。这种信息量不对等带来的影响已经越来越不容忽视了。

“他显然是遇到了麻烦。”哈利说，“但他什么都不说——那我们也没法帮他的忙，或者他觉得我们根本帮不上忙。这才是我觉得最糟糕的。”

“格林德沃也帮不上。”罗恩摊手，“冷静点，连阿不思都发火了，现在我们已经不剩几个能正常思考的了。”

哈利用一种全新的眼光看着他：“我觉得你就挺冷静的。”

“算了吧，我也就现在还凑合。”罗恩平静地说，“我还没忘记斑斑的事呢。”


	43. 中断的庭审

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 10 中断的庭审

“神秘事务司。”一个冷冷的女声道。

莱姆斯·卢平跟着一位法律执行司的职员踏出电梯，走进了面前这条空荡荡的走廊。走廊两侧光秃秃的，既没有门户，也没有像上面那些用魔法勾勒出窗棂。走廊尽头是一扇黑门。卢平一开始以为他们的目的地是那儿，但那个女巫带着往左他拐下了一道阶梯。

“这边，这边。”这个执行司的女巫说话时总带着很浓的鼻音，活像害了伤风，“第十审判室还在下面，电梯不通到那一层。”

阶梯底下是一条有着粗糙石壁的走廊。两边设置的托架上插着一支支火把。这种环境让卢平有些不合时宜的恍惚。他想起多年前他和朋友们一起去霍格沃茨的地下教室上魔药课。那时候他们时常抱怨地窖的阴冷，顺带嘲笑那个住在黑湖下面的家伙。有着一头浓密红发的女生在很长一段时间里拒绝和他们往来。但她和斯内普是斯拉格霍恩最喜欢的学生，几乎每节课的作品都会被当做优秀范例。

事实上卢平很早以前就注意到詹姆会偷偷看向莉莉。狼人总是对周围环境更加敏感一些，尤其是他一直怀揣着被更多人发现的忧虑。他会注意到很多散碎的小事，但过度在意细枝末节最终让他精疲力竭。后来麦格教授察觉到了这一点，并引导他不再过分陷于这种思绪。他才终于不再成天患得患失。

然而这十几年来，他不止一次扪心自问，自己是否正因为此，忽视了劫道者内部暗藏的阴云，是否本该从蛛丝马迹中，提前推测出悲剧的轮廓？在知晓真相之前，他回想起的是西里斯·布莱克虽然是布莱克家族的“叛徒”，举止和性情却依旧保有深刻的家族烙印；而在他终于得知真相之后，他终究看清楚了彼得崇拜目光中压抑得极深的嫉妒、常年被耀眼光芒所遮蔽的阴影。

于是卢平陷入了更深的自责和愧疚中。西里斯虽然有所觉察，但他自己本也饱受过去的困扰，加上狼人不愿意影响他的复健一心粉饰太平，尚未完全恢复的西里斯也很难及时察觉到友人消沉的心理。幸而还有一件重要的事挂在他心上，让他不至于真的像过去的十几年那样沉湎于负面情绪。

他必须代替故友站在原告席上，揭开当年那层血淋淋的真相。

他们停在了一扇阴森森的黑门前。负责引路的女巫似乎有些紧张，局促地挥了挥手：“第十审判室——进去吧。”

卢平点点头，轻声向她道了一声谢，便抬手去拧那把沉重的铁把手。当他踏进审判室的瞬间，冷静如他也不由得轻轻吸了一口气。在收到传票之后，他们已经就这场庭审作出了种种分析和预案，其中自然包括地点的玄机。

不过这次他不是作为受审的嫌犯，而是提出上诉的原告。他走向房间中央，那把本该捆绑犯人的椅子消失了，取而代之的是两个分设的位置。

【心理战术。】德国人是这么说的，【不过我想，这对于你来说不是什么问题。】

现在我可以给出一个更肯定的回答了，卢平想道。顺带一提他一眼看见了坐在一旁的老妇人。她显得比他记忆中要苍老和憔悴得多，几乎缩成一团。当他走进来时，她转过头，眼中射出一种混杂着仇恨和惊骇的光，直勾勾的，简直像是看见他用狼形出现了似的。但是他连眉毛都没有挑一下。他早就学会了无视一些东西。

“本次庭审原告已经到场，被告方因下落不明（听到这个说法的时候，小矮星的母亲似乎动了动身体，而后方的陪审团成员中似乎也有些声响），暂时由被告母亲代理出庭。现在开庭。”一个戴着单片眼镜的女巫清晰而有力地宣布，“原告莱姆斯·卢平向威森加摩最高法庭提出控告，被告彼得·佩德鲁涉嫌参与了十三年前波特夫妇遇袭一案。审问者：魔法部部长康奈利·奥斯瓦尔德·福吉；魔法法律执行司司长阿米莉亚·苏珊·博恩斯；高级副部长多洛雷斯·简·乌姆里奇……”

短暂的寂静中只剩下庭审记录员在羊皮纸上沙沙的书写声。卢平抬头看向前排的人们。他发觉福吉似乎显得不太积极，甚至没有打算在这次庭审中占据主导地位，而是拱手把主要权利让给了博恩斯。后者虽然有些出乎意料，但并没有多说什么，而是相当自然地接过了审判。

“原告提交了非常详尽的材料，我和两位部长也已经看过。鉴于此事涉及人物的特殊性，威森加摩决议尽快开庭审理。”博恩斯从面前的文件中抽出了一张，深吸了一口气，仿佛即将要面对什么可怕的东西，“卢平先生控告被告彼得·佩德鲁于十三年前，作为波特夫妇的保密人，出卖了他们的住址，导致波特一家遇袭——”她顿了顿，但仿佛已经跨过了最可怕的一个坎，接下来就变得容易许多了，“之后在被西里斯·布莱克追杀过程中，杀害了街上所有的目击者，装死逃脱。”

她稍微停顿了一下，后方的巫师先是因为众所周知的原因静了静，随即议论声嗡嗡地响起。福吉有些不自然地在椅子上动了动，咳嗽了一声，低头翻着自己面前的文件。另外一边的乌姆里奇似乎很感兴趣的把身体往前探了一些，但没有开口说什么。而卢平觉得旁边那道目光恐怕现在恨不得把自己刺个对穿。

“相同的罪名曾经被威森加摩判决归于另外一人，也就是西里斯·布莱克。”博恩斯坐得直直的，继续说道，“也就是说，你是在申请推翻原判。我想你应当明白，没有足够充足的证据，那你恐怕也要有麻烦了。而且据我们所了解到的情况，你和布莱克曾经交情莫逆。”

“我们四个人都曾情同手足。”卢平温和地说道，像是一点也不在乎自己的处境，“波特、布莱克、佩德鲁和我，这是事实。那么我觉得，从这个角度来看，我控告布莱克和控告佩德鲁谋杀詹姆·波特没什么区别。这不能作为证据。”

“但是佩德鲁已经死了。”福吉接道，“你为什么要控告一名获得了梅林一级勋章的烈士？”

“这是另外一个问题，部长。”卢平的表情依旧温和，但眼神几乎可以称之为冷淡，“我得先讲清楚，我提出控告的原因不是和他们的交情有所差异。十三年前布莱克入狱的时候我没有提出任何异议，因为我和你们一样被那些证据说服了，我相信他是有罪的。”他藏在袖子里的手紧了紧，在掌心掐出了几道痕，“现在我站在这里的原因是因为我了解到了一些情况，并且认为需要让专业的人来审查这些证据。”

福吉似乎有些不快，但是他今天表现出出乎意料的大度，只是咕哝了一声又靠了回去。

【请放心，部长先生已经明白，布莱克的案子是由老克劳奇一手主导，无论推翻与否他都有余地脱身。更妙的是，如果真的推翻，他就是为英雄翻案的人，这对于连任是有好处的。】

“那么你的证据是什么呢？”博恩斯是一个非常尽职尽责的女巫，她扬起了两道浓眉，炯然的目光打在他身上，“现在开始陈述。”

“在波特夫妇决定用赤胆忠心咒保护自己的住处的时候，我们讨论过保密人的选择。”卢平平缓地道，依旧对一旁的目光置之不理，“麦格教授曾经提出过由他来担任，但詹姆有不同的想法。所以她最后没有坚持这一点。于是人选就在这两个人之间了——布莱克和佩德鲁。”

“别听他说的！”被忽视许久的人终于按捺不住了，佩德鲁的母亲从椅子上跳了起来，如果不是开庭时被限制了活动范围她大概会扑到卢平身上去掐他，“他是只狼人！畜生……满嘴谎言……和那个布莱克是一伙的！可怜我的小彼得……”

她之后的哀哀哭泣被博恩斯女士洪亮的声音淹没了（“肃静！还没有到被告方发言的时候！”），而卢平在她提到那个身份的时候依旧轻轻抖了一下。当局面被控制住之后，被博恩斯女士示意继续陈述的人语气中已经没有波澜：“正如这位女士所说，我是一名狼人，而波特夫妇和他们都知道这一点。或许是这个原因？总而言之我不在保密人的候选当中，也不知道最后他们究竟选了谁——”

“等等——”福吉打断了他，“保密人难道不是布莱克吗？”

“不是的。布莱克只是我们对外宣称的人选，但是具体是他们中的哪一个，连我都不清楚。”

【模糊细节，这样才能留有余地。即便给你用吐真剂，你也可以用真话代替谎言。】

“继续。”博恩斯女士调整了一下自己的单片眼镜，“那你为什么认为是佩德鲁做了保密人？”

“这本来应该是更加安全的方式。”卢平近乎叹息地说道，但之后他的语速又恢复了，“布莱克非常显眼，而佩德鲁要低调很多。如果他们被同样地信任着，选择佩德鲁就是一个好主意。不过让我真正开始怀疑的是……彼得·佩德鲁还活着，在我们所有人都以为他死了的时候。”

最后这句话显然让所有人都十分惊讶。在场的巫师们有不少都发出了不可置信的惊呼。佩德鲁的母亲非常想反驳，但博恩斯女士之前喊肃静的时候已经给她下了短时间的禁言，所以她只能瞪着眼干着急。最后还是博恩斯女士压下了嘈杂：“你有什么证据？”

“他是个未登记的阿尼玛格斯。”卢平站在那里和她目光相接，“我见到了他的变形，缺了一根指头的耗子，就在今年的《预言家日报》上。”

更大的嘈杂。佩德鲁的母亲却像是被什么击中了一样，脸上的表情完全凝固了。茫然和喜悦的情绪似乎在她脸上交织，但在结合之前的话语后，喜悦就变成了恐慌。这时候坐在一边的乌姆里奇终于决定做点什么了。她睁着那双又圆又鼓的眼睛看向卢平，后者估计那种眼神和看害虫没什么两样。

“我想我应该没有记错，阿尼玛格斯是一项非常困难的法术？”她用那种又尖又细的嗓音大惊小怪地说道，“难道说，佩德鲁先生在没有老师指导的情况下自行学会了？那他的才能真是令人敬佩！”

【虽然整件事和乌姆里奇没有什么利害关系，但说实话，她对所有魔法生物的态度就足够让她对你使绊子了。】

卢平已经从她的目光中领教了这一点，不过他早已做好了和这群人扯皮一会儿的准备。但就在他准备说些什么的时候，审判室的门被人直接撞开了。一个傲罗——卢平猜测是——撞了进来，脸上倒不是全然的惊慌，确切来说大概是一脸不可思议。

“部长，”那个傲罗用梦游一般的语调说道，“霍格沃茨的猫头鹰——他们抓住了小天狼星和彼得·佩德鲁。”

时间往前拨几个小时。

那场仓促的庭审——正因为仓促所以时间和人员安排都从简了——被安排在周五晚上，这才凑齐了足够的庭审团成员。在卢平走进魔法部的几个小时前，霍格沃茨的一半三年级学生刚刚上完草药课，正三三两两地从暖房里走出来。不少学生已经开始期待霍格莫德周末，正兴致勃勃地讨论着明天要去哪玩一玩。

和前几周一样，赫敏还是不和他们一道走，阿不思也是。只不过小女巫是留下来问斯普劳特教授一些问题，而阿不思一下课就快速离开了草药学课室。离晚饭还有一段时间。所以他们决定在外面散会儿步，而不是直接返回室内。当他们走到学校的扫帚棚时，罗恩突然拦住了哈利：“你听见了吗，在那边？”

哈利凝神细听，一个窸窸窣窣的动静从扫帚棚的草垛里传来。两人对视一眼，掏出各自的魔杖，轻手轻脚地靠近——

一个熟悉的小东西把脑袋探了出来。

“斑斑！”罗恩最先认出它，高兴得简直有些不知所措了，“感谢梅林！你还活着！我还以为你被那只蠢猫给吃了！”

他上前蹲下身，让那只瘦得只剩下皮包骨的老鼠蹿上他的胳膊。哈利却听见了另外一个声音。他转过头，看见不远处的围栏上蹲着赫敏那只姜黄色的大猫。克鲁克山一瞬不眨地盯着斑斑，吓得那只耗子躲进了罗恩的衣服口袋。

“去，去！”罗恩看见它就来气。显然这段时间里，克鲁克山仍旧坚持不懈地追着斑斑，让后者只能东躲西藏。克鲁克山却不理他，而是拱起身子，威胁似的冲罗恩的袖子低吼——斑斑正藏在里面，只露出了个尾巴尖。罗恩警惕地看着它。

“别管它。”哈利劝道。罗恩哼了一声，把魔杖收了回去。

“行吧，行吧。”他咕哝着说道，“咱们都得注意着点……我敢保证它真的差点吃了斑斑。”

他们稍稍绕了一点路。哈利觉得克鲁克山可能还跟着他们，但他不想让罗恩和赫敏再为这件事吵一架，所以他什么都没说。然而在他们快要走到禁林边上的时候，罗恩突然嘶了一声。

“怎么啦？”“斑斑咬了我一下——你要去哪儿？！”

藏在罗恩袖子里的老鼠突然蹿了出去，三两下落到了地面，紧接着朝禁林的方向跑去。罗恩几乎不假思索地追了过去。哈利下意识地跟着跑了几步，但随即止住了。再往前就是禁林了——

“罗恩！”他高声叫道，“回来！”

“我不能把它丢在外面！”罗恩恼火的声音传来，“见鬼，那只臭猫一定会等着吃掉它的！”

哈利犹豫了一会儿。他环顾周围，没有人注意到这边。他得把罗恩追回来，毕竟现在时间已经不早了，而谁也不知道禁林深处究竟有什么——他想起自己唯一一次踏足禁林还是和阿不思以及格林德沃一起，心情一时有点复杂——他们最多只能在边缘地带走走，还要防着出来的时候被别人瞧见。这时他看见了跟着他们来的克鲁克山，姜黄色的大猫在不远处来回踏步，配着那张扁扁的脸显得十分暴躁不安。也许罗恩是对的，它对吃掉斑斑实在是势在必得。

“好吧。”他叹了口气，举着魔杖走向丛林。他身后的大猫眼见他走远，突然转身朝着打人柳的方向飞奔而去。


	44. 迟到的真相

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 11 迟到的真相

“你没有告诉我庭审在今天。”

金发的巫师一如往常，待在那间用来做魔药实验的旧课室里，却似乎正等着他找上门，坩埚底下火都没点。他以一种相当随意的姿态坐在桌子上，居高临下地望过来。盖勒特不笑的时候，眉眼总会透着一抹无法掩饰的锋锐。此刻透过窗棂投射进来的阳光，又为这副轮廓分明的面容镀了一层金边——然而原本冷淡俯视凡间的神祗倏忽一笑，便又化为他记忆中那个神采飞扬的少年，生动鲜活得令他下意识地想要避开这种炽烈的温度。

阿不思明白自己犯了什么错误——脆弱时的松懈是溃败的前兆，而重筑防线又是如此艰难。盖勒特从前并非没有利用过自己的魅力——他曾经长于此道，也借此收获可观。只可惜阿不思对他的本质了如指掌，他也就不刻意自讨没趣。但这并不意味着他放弃了这种优势，而且刚刚他不经意的举动，反响似乎出奇的好。

好到让他忍不住想要再乘胜追击一下。

“我亲爱的阿尔，从圣诞节之后你就在躲着我。”于是他特意使用了一种恰到好处的口吻，带着一点亲密的抱怨，却只是进攻前的假意示弱，眼底依旧明晃晃地写着气恼，“我以为我们达成了一点共识，结果到头来是我自作多情？”

显然不是。阿不思腹诽道，如果真是你一厢情愿倒好了。他不可能看不透盖勒特的意图，但仍旧不自觉地避开了那双极富感染力的眸子，这才继续之前的话题：“卢平今天中午派猫头鹰问我今晚庭审还有什么要注意的，就算威森加摩再着急也不至于只提前半天确定时间——你打算拖到什么时候再告诉我？”

这封信来意略显微妙。狼人向来敏锐，早已看出阿不思和格林德沃并非全然一体，找个机会试探也不出奇。毕竟只要尚未翻案，西里斯做什么都还束手束脚，他得帮衬着点。倘若没出意外，盖勒特当然不会在意这种无伤大雅的举动，可前提是他和阿不思的关系没有在稍有起色后急转直下——此时出现的试探无异于雪上加霜。

不过盖勒特惯于以进攻代替防守。

“等你主动来找我的时候。”他转眼便收了笑意，从桌上跳下来，随意一挥魔杖锁门，一手有些烦躁地插了插自己的金发，“见鬼……圣诞假期后来还发生了什么？你连魔药课都不肯和我组队了，宁可去看着隆巴顿让他不要炸了教室？别告诉我是格兰杰想要挑战高难度。人也找不到——难道你希望我站在格兰芬多休息室门口喊话？”

他又往前迈了两步，让阿不思觉得他离得有些太近了，但此时后退无异于主动落于下风。所以他只是尽量保持无动于衷：“我不建议你那么做。而且如果有事，你可以叫福克斯告诉我。”

盖勒特闻言并没有立即开口，而是定定地看着他。收拾了一下心情的阿不思已经可以毫不犹豫地与他对视，蔚蓝色的眸子里平静得不起半点波澜。

“看起来我们可以继续讨论正事了。”片刻之后阿不思重新开口，“你要的东西都拿到了吗？彼得最好在庭审结束前落网，这样无论庭上情形如何都不要紧。没剩多少时间了。”

“或许我该庆幸你没有完全把我抛之脑后？”盖勒特却不为所动，既不气馁也不自乱阵脚，伸手撑在他耳畔，压低声调，“也有你的一份，阿尔，更想揪出威森加摩里的蛀虫的人是你。好消息是我们都有所收获。所以剩下的时间还够你想想怎么给可怜的盖尔一个解释，嗯？”

阿不思在他凑过来的时候不自觉地屏住呼吸。而某人甚至低声笑了一下，他的情绪总是变得很快……但年少的时候他的喜怒大多都是真的，不像之后的岁月里只是残酷的掩饰。盖勒特·格林德沃不是哈利或罗恩，用一些含糊的字句就能糊弄过去。他了解阿不思恰如后者了解他。若非特里劳妮的预言确实来得毫无征兆，盖勒特说不定早就弄清原委了。甚至他可能早已揣测出了大半真相，却非要阿不思自己说出口。

两人都知道那样的意义会完全不同。

他们的关系中掺杂了太多过去的阴影，这使得许多时候阿不思只能止步不前，直到确信某一片阴云完全散去为止。盖勒特的步调向来比他激进，但他也知晓大多数时候自己的冒进只会让阿不思陷入更深的疑虑，所以他按捺着、等待着。

戈德里克山谷的夜晚是一次小心翼翼的试探——天时地利人和，过去的帷幔被梦境骤然掀开，使得这次试探被动得堪称无辜，这才最大程度地降低了阿不思的警惕。重建信任是一件非常微妙的事，盖勒特需要的可不仅仅是合作程度的信任，而是那种他曾经拥有过、却又亲手毁去的……为了彼此宁可与世为敌的承诺。

然而是盖勒特·格林德沃率先背弃了盟约，纵然他曾经用各种方式自我辩白，意图将这一罪状归于对方；事实则是他终究在多年之后承认是自己抛下了阿不思，可那时唯一能判决他的人早已将撕裂的誓言埋葬，并且永远失去了一种爱人的能力。爱情——如果让阿不思来评价曾经的悲剧，只因理解太过浅薄，才会盲目到自作自受。所以他将一部分的“Albus”永远留在了那个盛夏，就像保存一份危险的标本，纵使珍贵，也永不再触碰。

但盖勒特不在乎——他清楚自己不是正常意义上的高尚之辈，也就不介意换自己盲目一次，毕竟引领方向是教授而不是黑魔王的本行。他只希望阿不思能让自我惩罚的枷锁稍稍松动，而这对于记忆不全的人来说反倒要容易些。所以他得抓住机会，让阿尔确信他们不是在重复一个错误。他收起自己所有的巧言善辩、蛊惑人心，因为这些阿不思一眼就能看穿，白白惹人不快——于是他从记忆里寻出曾经那个16岁少年的影子，情绪热烈丰富，即使不如他后来那般老练，成效却显著得多。可惜阿不思对过去时光的怀念只够能让他对16岁的盖勒特放下一些戒备，却还不够让标本复生。

“阿不思，”他最后放软了语调，“我说过这一次我会和你站在一起。特里劳妮的预言也不可能囊括未来的所有可能性，我恳求你再相信我一次。”

阿不思沉默不语。

特里劳妮在午宴结束后的预言，相较于她以往的发挥其实并不算出色——模糊不清，甚至前后矛盾。然而在所有人都被预言家神经质的状态所慑时，阿不思却被一道从凌乱发丝间投出的冷酷视线惊出了一身冷汗。那一瞬间他明白了那次预言的对象正是自己。一个凌驾于一切之上的存在，透过预言家的天目向人间投来一瞥。祂的真言混杂在真正的预言里，向阿不思展示了一个险恶的可能：耽于情感的结果或许最终只会导向一个最糟糕的结局，只要他行差踏错，连锁反应恐怕不甚美妙。

那你又如何在情感和良心的双重折磨下辨清道路呢？死亡的神灵仿佛正在不可知的虚空中嗤笑。可悲的凡人，是否宁可对警告充耳不闻，或者断章取义来麻痹自己？

而他偏偏又是这个世界上最清楚重蹈覆辙的真正代价的人。

“盖勒特。”他终于抬头看向眼前这个熟悉又陌生的人，迎上了那双如海水般深不见底的眸子，“你知道老魔杖在什么地方吗？”

盖勒特脸色微变，但他随即意识到自己的掩饰既徒劳又无用，便只是意味不明地看着赤褐发色的巫师。阿不思并没有追问，只是安静地看着他。两人就这样对视了一会儿，盖勒特却突然笑了。

“阿尔，我不知道是不是该说什么都瞒不过你？”他语气似乎十分轻快，仿佛不是在谈论一件两人曾经为之神魂颠倒的死亡圣器，“我确实去查过它的下落，可惜的是，20世纪初的时候它就失踪了——依旧是从格里戈维奇手上消失的，但他甚至连什么时候丢的都说不清楚。而这么多年来也从没有过它的消息。”

“格里戈维奇之后再没有人声称过持有它。”盖勒特终于收回手，稍稍退了一步站定，“他们还怀疑过这个可怜人是不是把自己吹的牛当了真，那根魔杖早就消失了甚至或许根本就没存在过……但我们都知道它必然存在，就像隐形衣一样。”

“20世纪初真是个有趣的时间点。”他用自己的魔杖漫不经心地敲打手心，“在我看到了‘你的’墓碑之后我特意去查过，但是‘你’也没有留下什么痕迹。不过这也不能完全排除嫌疑……”

阿不思仍然看着他。恍然间，盖勒特竟觉得这目光的分量过于沉重，包含了许多他理解不理解或是不愿去理解的东西；底色却是温柔的，让他一时失了言语，有些怔愣地看着对方。他得说他没料到这个，猝不及防就被自己心心念念了那么多年的人，用这样一种复杂而缱绻的眼神盯着，一时竟不知该欢欣还是惶恐。

“去找到它，盖勒特。”阿不思或许看出了他的窘迫，神色说不清是失笑还是怅然，叹息般地道，“或许我们之前最坏的设想是真的——”

他说到一半时突然住了口，神色颇有些惊疑的意思。突发情况。盖勒特下意识将方才那一堆乱麻先抛之脑后。果然阿不思用一种前所未有的严峻语气开口：“我设的警戒咒语动了——西里斯自己离开了尖叫棚屋。他——不，彼得身上的追踪咒也被抹掉了！”

盖勒特神色也是一变：“他会把摄魂怪引过去！”

阿不思的神情更难看了，他挥动魔杖召出守护神，银色的凤凰从杖尖飞出，迅速从窗口冲了出去。彼得身上的追踪咒是一个改进的版本，只能被他人发现和解除——阿不思也并非时刻检查咒语的存在，因为这可能使得被标记的巫师察觉，所以他直到刚刚才发现咒语被抹去；而能让西里斯放弃理智的除了哈利只有彼得，在被警告不得轻举妄动的前提下，更只会是前者——极大可能，彼得对哈利产生了威胁，而西里斯不知如何察觉了此事前去阻止。

伏地魔坚持由自己对付哈利，所以彼得需要带走他，而霍格沃茨的场地上不允许幻影移形，唯一的漏洞就是门钥匙。必须在门钥匙发动前找到他们，而如今更大的可能性是……必须在摄魂怪们动手前找到他们。

不需要说更多了。在守护神冲出去的同时，两人一起冲出教室。他们撞到了不少学生，沿途的人都被他们吓了一跳。幸好没有撞上费尔奇或者任何一位老师。凤凰守护神已经发现了目标。但它没法脱身，而是一圈一圈地环绕着。摄魂怪越来越多。

就在这时一只银色的牡鹿出现了，它轻巧而迅捷地跑着，和本来已经有些疲惫的凤凰一起驱逐那些恶心的生物。摄魂怪被这种明亮的光辉震慑了，他们徘徊着不敢靠近，但依旧虎视眈眈。

但这已经足够了。在跑过场地的时候，一抹银光从盖勒特的魔杖尖端淌出，汇聚成一个两人都很熟悉的形态。在第三只守护神加入的时候，摄魂怪们选择撤退了。阿不思不去想为什么自己的凤凰要比以往虚弱得多，也不去想盖勒特的守护神形态，后者也明智地保持了沉默。当他们气喘吁吁地跑到禁林边缘的时候，正看见一群人跌跌撞撞地走出来。

罗恩和哈利是互相搀扶着走出来的，后面跟着同样面色惨淡的小天狼星。他动作很是粗暴地拽着失去意识的彼得·佩德鲁。后者漂浮着，秃顶的脑袋垂在胸前，随着移动晃荡着，一条手臂被西里斯干脆和自己铐在一起。走在彼得另一边的是高高竖着尾巴的克鲁克山，它显得十分得意，把那瓶刷似的尾巴翘得很高，并时不时转头看一眼小矮星，保证自己这次不会再把猎物搞丢。

这群人着实显得非常古怪了，并且一走到城堡门口就引起了大量的尖叫。几乎一眨眼教授们便闻讯而来，而几乎所有老师在看见拴在一起的布莱克和小矮星时都面色大变。麦格教授同样受惊不小，但她第一时间命令院长们将学生带回各自学院的休息室，然后到校长室集合。

从地窖爬上来的斯拉格霍恩带上了吐真剂——他当然有这个。但其实这已经不算很重要了。哈利和罗恩都能清晰地叙述整个过程。小矮星将他们诱入林中不久便恢复了原形。然而在他似乎准备要打晕他们时，一只巨大的黑狗蓦然从树丛里冲了出来，直扑小矮星的脖子。后者显然大吃一惊。毕竟他并没有敢太往林子里面走，以防碰见什么危险的生物，所以袭击来得出乎意料。扭打过程中小矮星意外磕到了一块石头，当即两眼一翻晕了过去。如果不是哈利及时拉住了黑狗，它说不定会直接咬断这个家伙的脖子。

接着西里斯恢复原形，自然又把哈利和罗恩吓得不轻。两个男孩看出了彼得的不怀好意，但也不敢就这样相信布莱克。小天狼星正要交出魔杖时，循着他的踪迹而来的摄魂怪包围了他们。西里斯精神状态并未完全恢复，没法用出一个真正的守护神，只能尽最后的努力要哈利快跑。只是哈利自己也深受影响，没过多久也昏昏沉沉起来。如果不是阿不思的守护神为他们拖延了一下时间，他根本没办法重新打起精神放出自己的牡鹿。

再给佩德鲁用过吐真剂后，事情就十分显而易见了。而这时西里斯终于想起了还在魔法部出庭的卢平——被告已经落网并且认罪，他这场庭审也变得出乎意料地可笑起来（当然只是对不知真相的人来说）。由于某些关键人物已经有了心理准备，平反似乎比想象中要容易很多。但狼人每次回想起克莱因那些轻描淡写的点评都会有种不适的感觉。德国人以一种洞察得太过透彻的眼神看过了审判庭上的每个人，并为他指出了所有能够利用的地方——即便正直如博恩斯女士也是如此，【正义感本身也是你的助力，只要你能让她相信你站在她的正义这边】。

克莱因就是这样一个人，他不吝于让卢平知晓自己的手段，不止是因为他们这次的立场相同。卢平知道德国人无所谓之后是否还要继续合作，他就像是格林德沃手下一台得力的机器，只关心手握使用权的那个人。他将自己的感想告诉了西里斯。后者只思考了一会儿便耸了耸肩。

“我相信你所说的。”他因为了却心事而显得比以前精神要好很多，但并未对好友的忧心表示无谓，“显然我们是该对格林德沃保持一点警惕。但我们不能妄下定论，特别是去过分影响哈利的判断……毕竟我们都已经吃过这种教训了，代价也相当大。但梅林在上……也就梅林可能知道所有事。”

卢平看着他。他当然听得懂小天狼星是在拐弯抹角地安慰自己。显然西里斯还是对自己的愧疚有所察觉。他并没有直接要求卢平放弃那些念头，而是告诉他自己也怀着相同的愧疚，同他一起分担这种负面的情绪。

“我想你说的对。”这么多年来，莱姆斯·卢平第一次真实而轻快地笑了一下。小天狼星也笑了，再给了他一个用力的拥抱。


	45. 第三次预言

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 12 第三次预言

连篇累牍的报道、采访和信件、人物传记邀约……所有人都将目光投向那个尚显瘦削疲惫的男巫，以及连带着被想起的“大难不死的男孩”。《预言家日报》本想用教父子的合影作为头版头条，但却被麦格校长严词拒绝：“波特先生课业繁忙，没空抽身。”他们只能退而求其次用了一张布莱克和卢平的合影，背景是被封存如今归还的格里莫广场12号。报纸上卢平神色倒是镇定，西里斯却有些不耐，还要生硬地扯出一个虚情假意的笑容。

“我觉得他看起来怪凶的。”早餐时间猫头鹰把报纸丢到餐桌上，向来嘴快的西莫·斐尼甘如此评价道，然后飞快地看了一眼哈利，“——只是看起来，没别的意思。”

哈利当然不会介意，自从得知自己拥有了一位教父之后，他的心情出奇得好，而且他也觉得小天狼星笑起来和他的阿尼马格斯形象颇有神似之处。

不过西莫的意见显然不妨碍大家持续表达对这位悲情英雄的爱戴。圣芒戈宣布免费为布莱克先生提供恢复治疗服务，于是大家恍然记起摄魂怪的可怖影响，进而痛斥魔法部的错误。福吉显然有所准备，临危不乱，不仅在采访中表达了对英雄的深深敬佩，也隐晦表明魔法部早已痛改前非，不会再犯和某些人相似的错误，并承诺绝对已经将摄魂怪全部撤出霍格沃茨。

虽然他没有直接点名，但老克劳奇确实请假了一段时间，称病不出。毕竟混杂在抗议浪潮中的，可不止是对布莱克的遭遇义愤填膺的人，还有不少当年就心怀愤恨的家属。没人知道他们会不会借着这股风气来找他的麻烦，最后或许还能博一博大众的同情以此减刑。他也是一名差点爬上部长位置的政客，不会对民众心理一无所知。

民众是健忘的，辩白只会让话题保持热度，他只需暂时退场耐心等待即可。更何况，布莱克只是个例中的个例，他有把握剩下那些被自己关进阿兹卡班的家伙都不太干净。

但有人并不那么乐于看见克劳奇淡出视野——阿不思对此深感忧虑。在彼得·佩德鲁已经落网的情况下，伏地魔迫切需要有人继续供他驱使；但他此时又是如此的虚弱，因而绝对不会选择马尔福这样的两面派。这就使得小克劳奇先生变得十分可贵了。

而伯莎·乔金斯，那位老克劳奇办公室的女巫，她在公派出差期间失踪。这使得他们未能及时追踪上她。倘若按照最坏的情况，她或许已经在彼得被捕前落入伏地魔之手，而伏地魔已经与自己忠实的仆人有了联系。那么老克劳奇的处境就十分危险了。

另一个问题在于盖勒特自己。格林德沃家本就因为老家主的遗命被撕裂成了两半。阿不思从不怀疑盖勒特的能力是否足以坐稳这个位子，但这并不意味着其过程将会毫无波折。这个世界的20世纪初，欧洲魔法界虽然依旧卷入两次大战，却并未出现什么独力掀起血雨腥风的人物，欧洲大陆的巫师们大概是由于缺少教训，作风反而比前世更加激进些。格林德沃的那位堂叔手段如何，看看他一年级圣诞节肩膀上的伤势便知。

霍格沃茨固然是一处避风港，但它也削弱了盖勒特对遥远本家的掌控力。他派克莱因掺和西里斯的翻案就是一种应对，同时他也必然要投入大量精力维持自己在本家的影响力。阿不思不愿意在这种情况下再度分散他的注意力。他不会要求盖勒特再帮自己去看好老克劳奇——那么他必须自己想办法。

说真的，老克劳奇的死活又和盖勒特有何关系呢？就算是伏地魔卷土重来一朝得势，他也总能想出个法子把那个后辈踹下去——只要他哪天觉得伏地魔碍眼到了他难以容忍的地步。

想要确切描述哈利此时快乐的程度十分不易，而快乐的人总是乐于分享自己的快乐。他和罗恩、以及重归于好的赫敏（当然，罗恩和哈利郑重地向她与克鲁克山道过歉了）终于能够一同走在前往霍格莫德的路上——现在哈利也有一张真正的签好字的知情书了。

但当他们走到蜂蜜公爵的店铺前时，一种奇怪的沉默突然攫住了他们。最为嗜甜的人缺席了这次出行，这使得那些缤纷的糖果似乎也有些失色。最后是赫敏作出了决断：她把所有阿不思喜欢的类型都多买了一份。

“他值得这些。”小女巫用一种极为严厉的眼神在他们脸上扫视，而男孩们连忙点头应是。赫敏总是对的，这次也是一样。

即使西里斯和莱姆斯有意淡化阿不思和盖勒特在整件事中的作用，布莱克和格林德沃合作的消息仍然连续几天占据了报纸头条。不少高年级斯莱特林学生的脸色最近都有些微妙。就算哈利和罗恩再迟钝，经过赫敏的分析，他们还是能明白翻案的基础究竟是由谁打下的。

再加上那天的凤凰守护神——他们都确信那必然是阿不思的手笔，凤凰本身就是一种异常珍惜的神奇动物，更别提以之为形态的守护神。

问题在于他们的分歧并未消失。阿不思以一贯的温柔微笑接受了糖果，但他依旧独来独往，眉间笼罩着忧色。他几乎不回宿舍，哈利猜测他干脆住在了有求必应屋，或者别的不为人知的密室。

哈利开始感到不安和愧疚，罗恩也是如此，而赫敏束手无策。虽然是两名男生作出的选择，但她无法否认自己也曾对阿不思心怀疑虑。随着时间推移他们不得不认识到一个伤感的事实：他们即将失去一位友人，而对方又曾经如此慷慨地帮助过他们。

“太糟糕了，我是说——”某次他们在城堡中漫无目的地游荡时，罗恩咕哝着说道，“他帮助了我们这么多，但我们却什么都帮不了他。”

“我怀疑没人能帮上他。”哈利情绪低落地说，“连格林德沃也一样。”

“这件事究竟和格林德沃有什么关系？”赫敏挑起了眉毛，“除了小天狼星的事，为什么你总要把阿不思和他一块提出来？我们都知道他和阿不思交情好，但你是不是还知道些别的？”

哈利发现自己居然也陷入这个困境中了。他没办法在对阿不思心怀愧疚的同时泄露他的秘密，但显然赫敏和罗恩也难以理解他的困扰。

然而哈利又是很难说是幸运还是不幸，一个能够化解僵局、但却是他并不想在此刻遇见的人突然出现了。

“哈利·波特。”金发斯莱特林毫无征兆地冒出来，径直拦在了他们的路上。他那双冷冰冰的深蓝色眼睛从三个小巫师身上扫过时，每个人都觉得仿佛被当头浇下一桶黑湖湖水。  
说到底将这位斯莱特林和三人组联系在一起的人还是阿不思，也唯有后者能中和格林德沃过于凌厉的气场。哈利他们都曾经注意到，当阿不思不在场时，格林德沃有时会格外阴沉和生人勿进，连掩饰都懒得做。

“我想你很清楚我为什么来找你。”他的语气轻柔却冷漠，“你比我想象中的还要愚蠢。不是所有人都会像阿不思一样无条件地庇护你，而你却蠢到要拒绝他。”

这份不留情面的指责深深刺伤了哈利。但现在这种状态的格林德沃的可怕程度仅次于他阴沉着脸仿佛准备大开杀戒的时候。因此即使勇敢坚定如赫敏，此刻也不敢辩驳半句。  
而且哈利确实心怀愧疚，也仍然记得另一个事实。

“但是我们帮不了他。”他艰难地说，为自己的无力感到羞愧，“我们确实不该怀疑他，但他什么都不愿意说。他总是想自己解决所有事情……而且我以为至少他会来找你的。”

三个小巫师都垂下了眼睛，因此没人注意到格林德沃的表情就像是猝不及防被重重打了一拳。

“你们是一样的人。”哈利显然没有注意到格林德沃的情绪，开口又是一句让格林德沃重重攥了一把魔杖的话。但和这些愚蠢的、不知内情的巫师幼崽计较，未免太过荒诞，“只有你能跟上他的思路，不会拖他的后腿。我们不可能做什么挑拨你们关系的事，原谅我们的可怜水平吧。或者你可以从预言入手？”

“什么预言？”格林德沃尽量让自己显得不那么急迫，“特里劳妮真的作出了预言？”

“格林德沃先生。”感谢伟大的赫敏，或许女孩子在这方面总是更敏锐些，她现在正以一种全新的眼光看待面前的斯莱特林，连一开始的敬畏都消失了，“看来你是真的非常关心阿不思……那我们不如来讨论一下关于预言的事？”

“你确信这是个好主意？”

“我只是认为专业的事需要专业的人。”赫敏用一种公事公办的口吻说道，然而她眼中有一种奇怪的光彩，嘴角也勾着一抹若有若无的神秘微笑。她用坚定的眼神镇住了两名男生，让他们把自己的话咽了回去。

然而等到他们回到宿舍的时候，他们就可以无所顾忌地畅所欲言了。罗恩的反应要比哈利明显许多。虽然众所周知格林德沃和邓布利多颇有交情，在课业上也平分秋色惺惺相惜，但罗恩就和大部分霍格沃茨的同学们一样，并没有像哈利那样“有幸”观摩过他们的暗流汹涌。因此，当哈利反倒有种“果然如此”的感想时，他仍然处在没有反应过来的震惊状态。

“我一直以为——”他的表情仍然一片空白，“阿不思早就有女朋友了！那个拉文克劳的塞莉（‘塞西莉亚。’哈利纠正道）或者谁——不管是谁——但怎么可能是格林德沃？他甚至是个男的！”

“这也不是什么大事。”哈利心不在焉地说，“我上次在活点地图上还看到两个拉文克劳进了同一个男厕所隔间呢。巫师有法律规定两个男巫不能在一块儿吗？”

罗恩看起来像是被什么东西哽住了。

“没有。”他过了一会儿慢吞吞地说，“虽说这事儿不算常见，但我的表兄弟里也有一个。要我说，当初他们写法条的时候，肯定也有那么几个强大的巫师要坚持保障自己的权益。和同性别的巫师在一块儿不会比和麻瓜通婚更惹人议论——你知道，要让所有人都满意是不可能的，但总不会更糟糕。”

“所以你不是因为格林德沃是个男生而有意见。”

“你得说这确实有点不同寻常。”罗恩挠了挠头，“但我还不至于为这事对阿不思另眼相待。我只是不太相信格林德沃，虽然弗雷德他们也说这小子还不赖。”

“至少你该相信阿不思看人的眼光。”哈利想了想，补充道，“而且我不觉得阿不思是那种吃了亏会不拿起魔杖找回公道的人。”

“但你也没法否认他是真的好心肠。”罗恩耸耸肩，“我觉得他看马尔福的眼神都是‘哦愿梅林保佑你们’。”

哈利没忍住笑得从床上滚了下去，吓了刚刚进来的纳威一跳。罗恩只能谎称他们在练习快乐咒语，并且不小心做过了头。

三年级的结束比他们预料的更快。哈利和魁地奇队的大家一起努力，加上无往不胜的火弩箭，捧回了队长伍德在霍格沃茨的最后一届魁地奇杯，这也可以预见地将帮助格兰芬多连续第三年拿到学院杯。

当然，期末考试仍然是一次折磨。珀西需要面对N.E.W.T.，这使得他比以往更加神经质和不可理喻了；连弗雷德和乔治也在设法使自己能拿到一些O.W.L.证书，以免经受韦斯莱夫人更多的唠叨。而三年级的考试也同样艰难。每一堂课考完，学生们都唉声叹气，互相比较自己的表现。

虽然赫敏的考试时间表十分诡异，但她似乎并不在乎，也一直表现得无懈可击，直到她被博格特变成的霍琦教授吓了一大跳。幸好她冷静下来之后又回去击败了那个博格特，但她仍然十分沮丧，因为穆迪教授肯定会因为她过于激动而扣分。

阿不思显然比赫敏还有游刃有余。就算他全程都显得心不在焉，他们也确信他能在所有科目中拿到顶尖的成绩。他和赫敏的最后一门考试都是麻瓜研究，而哈利和罗恩要爬到塔楼上去考占卜。

塔楼里比以前任何时候都要热，弥漫着那种令人恶心的气味。哈利咳嗽着找到水晶球，开始努力往里面看。

“唔……一团黑影……”他按照罗恩说的，开始发散自己的思维，“有点像兜帽，飘着的兜帽……”

他编造了一个关于摄魂怪看守监狱的故事，但说实在的，那大概都不算是预言，毕竟摄魂怪每天都在看守阿兹卡班。特里劳妮教授显然有些失望，但哈利实在被教室里的空气弄得不舒服，因此很高兴地准备走。

然而一个响亮、嘶哑的声音在他背后说起话来——“这事今晚就要发生。”

哈利飞快地转过身来：“抱歉——什么？”

他不敢相信自己居然这么快又听到了一次“真实”的预言。但特里劳妮教授僵在扶手椅里，目光散乱地垂着脑袋，活像什么病发作了似的。但有阿不思的指点在先，他已经明白这代表特里劳妮将要作出真正的预言。

“黑魔王一个人躺着，最后的仆人身陷牢狱……但今晚，午夜之前，他的仆人将挣脱锁链，开始寻找他的主子。黑魔王僵在仆人帮助下重新崛起，比以前任何时候都要强大可怕。今晚——午夜以前——那仆人——将开始——重新找到——他的主子——”

哈利站在原地，瞠目不语。即使塔楼里暖烘烘的，他也仍然觉得如坠冰窖。

他试图和特里劳妮教授沟通，但后者完全不知道自己说了些什么。他只能爬下楼梯，冲向格兰芬多塔楼。他逆着人流冲进了公共休息室，看到罗恩和赫敏正在坐在角落里，还有一个心不在焉的阿不思。他们原本是打算拉着阿不思讨论暑假计划的。但现在显然有更重要的事情。

“特里劳妮教授又预言了！”哈利喘着气，“她刚才告诉我……”

赫敏一向是不太相信特里劳妮的。但阿不思的表情变得非常严肃。

“哈利，我建议——”他犹豫了一下，但哈利完全没有反感的表情，于是他继续说下去了，“去联系卢平先生。我怀疑特里劳妮教授的预言指的是彼得·佩德鲁。”


	46. 格里莫广场12号

卷三·阿兹卡班的囚徒

Chapter 13 格里莫广场12号

“请你一定要拦住西里斯，千万千万，我不希望他再出任何事情。”哈利在信中写道，“那个小人绝对不值得他再牺牲一次……我真的很希望我除了德思礼家还有别的地方可去……”

这封信将会送给可靠的狼人先生，哈利衷心希望卢平能安抚住暴跳如雷的西里斯。在阿不思的提醒下，哈利立即给卢平写了信，可惜他们还是晚了一步。得知彼得再次脱逃的西里斯气得要发疯，差点直接拿上魔杖去找彼得算账。

感谢来向他们通风报信的克莱因先生——他直接打晕了西里斯，并且彬彬有礼地请卢平把他送回房间，短时间内就别放出来了。

确定西里斯不会自作主张再跑出去之后，哈利终于长出了一口气。就像他在信中写的那样，西里斯是他摆脱德思礼家的唯一希望，而教父的身份更补充了他缺失的亲情。仅仅是失去他的可能性，都让哈利感到由衷的恐惧。

这次意外也打乱了哈利他们原本的计划——阿不思又一次悄无声息地离开了，而他们本打算和他商量一下暑假的安排。

哈利一开始以为自己终于可以离开德思礼家了，但麦格校长坚持要求他继续在他的姨妈家居住。这其中的原因麦格校长并未向他解释，但却和西里斯深谈了一次，小天狼星最终接受了这个结果。

“格里莫广场不适合孩子。”他拍着自己的教子的肩膀，语气轻描淡写，“等我和月亮脸找个新房子，安顿好了就来接你。”

当然，作为一位合格的教父，还要关心一下教子的人际交往，所以新家也欢迎哈利的朋友们光临。即使是哈利试探性地问起能否邀请某位金发的斯莱特林时，西里斯也只是稍稍皱了下眉，便挥手同意了这个请求。

最后，在公布期末成绩那天，三人组终于“抓住”了神出鬼没的阿不思，并确认他保证一定会按时参加聚会，这才算终于完成了“布置”。即便阿不思似乎已经看透了他们的打算，但当哈利一脸诚恳地看着他时，他终究还是答应了。

事实上，盖勒特·格林德沃根本不需要哈利邀请，就登门造访了西里斯。

只不过这次会面发生在据说“不适合孩子”的格里莫广场12号。

就西里斯个人来说，他对格里莫广场12号毫无兴趣，甚至可以说是痛恨。这座阴森森的房子每一处都烙印着他尽全力背叛的东西，踏入其中的每一秒都令他感到窒息。离开阿兹卡班后他从未想过返回这里落脚，相比之下连麻瓜的公园都显得亲切可爱。

但作为布莱克家的财产，这幢房子又只能归在他名下，并且可以预见的是，它无法被转手——鉴于布莱克家世世代代都居住于此，他的先辈们曾为它施加了太多有关血缘的枷锁。贸然转手只会令接手的倒霉家伙被逼疯。

他可不想让无辜的人被自家先祖的恶意害死——除非有人自寻死路。

比如说眼前这个金头发的小鬼。

“这里还算有趣。”这个斯莱特林的异类环视一周，下了个结论，“我好久没看到这么密集出现的黑魔法物品了，格林德沃老宅也最多是这个水准。”

“你有兴趣？”西里斯厌恶地打量着橱柜里乱七八糟的玩意儿，它们大多来自那些沉迷黑魔法的布莱克们，“我得说你的品位真不怎么样。”

“就像那些食死徒一样糟糕？”盖勒特随意地补充道，一边不客气地将一张靠背椅“清理一新”后坐了上去，“你开始怀疑我的立场了，不，你一直在怀疑我，但至少佩德鲁的教训让你知道了轻举妄动的代价。”

西里斯沉默不语，目光锐利冰冷。而盖勒特坦然自若，毫不掩饰地打量着对方。

有趣之处在于，即使西里斯从来都对这个家族毫无归属感，但他此刻表情阴郁地站在那里时，却和这座房子的气质微妙地融合了。

盖勒特无意点破这一点——他偶尔也会发发善心，照拂一下他的阿不思亲爱的学生们。因此他只是靠向椅背，露出了一个调整过的笑容：“一个斯莱特林对黑魔法感兴趣不算什么吧，更何况，论起家学渊源，你也不会比我差太多。”

西里斯的表情稍稍松缓了点，至少他愿意找张椅子坐下，继续他们的谈话：“我不否认我对黑魔法有所涉猎，但我也憎恨它，并且希望我不会有一个沉迷黑魔法的盟友。”

“魔法的属性在于使用它的人。”金发的少年微笑，连西里斯都要承认，盖勒特·格林德沃有一副英俊迷人的好相貌，笑起来足以令人目眩神迷，“而对敌人慈悲就是对自己残忍。”

“危险的想法。”西里斯沉声说，“我见过太多人，一开始他们坚信自己的道德水准足以维系自己的理智，结果他们因为过度的自信而走得比那些单纯追求力量的人更远。看看这座房子！我的家族有太多前车之鉴，无论是那些天性残忍的疯子，还是一开始抱着研究态度的正常人。黑魔法把他们都拖进了深渊，无一例外。”

“即使是恶龙也有被斩首的一天。”盖勒特的眼神有一瞬间的深邃，嘴角的笑容也多了些让西里斯看不透的意味，“魔鬼也有无法诱惑的圣人。”

“你以为你是圣人吗？”西里斯讥讽地笑了，“你以为你在驾驭它的时候，就是它掌控你的时候。”

“我当然不是。”盖勒特笑容转淡，“我是那个诱惑圣人的魔鬼还差不多。”

“就算是布莱克家的疯子也不会和魔鬼做交易。”西里斯冷淡地说，“我会报答你帮助我越狱，但其余的事情，我还是那句话，我不想有一个随时可能和黑魔法不清不楚的家伙做盟友。”

“看来我不打消你这方面的疑虑，我们是没办法再谈下去了是吗？”盖勒特站起身，却没有如西里斯所愿打道回府，而是兴致颇佳地检视着客厅的玻璃门柜子，“无意冒犯，但我没料到英国的巫师在这方面如此保守，至少和我之前打过交道的英国巫师很不相同。”

“大概是因为你们没有经历过一个神秘人？而我那些纯血统的亲戚大多是他的拥趸。”西里斯倒没有被激怒，只是用所剩无几的好心提醒道，“小心点，连我都不知道那里面一些东西的效果。”

“欧洲大陆的巫师们没有经历过真正的战争。”盖勒特的声音多了一层渺远的意味，“在激进的血流干之前，他们不会明白的。”

“你会是那个让他们流干血的人吗？”西里斯注视着他。小格林德沃比他想象得要成熟太多，也危险太多，“发动战争、颠覆现有秩序、构建你们的新世界。你是这么说动邓布利多的吗？”  
盖勒特突然转过身来，与西里斯对视，神色未明。

“我没见过伏地魔怎么招募属下，”西里斯嗤笑了一声，“但我知道我那个软弱又愚蠢的弟弟是怎么被蛊惑的。你或许是个天才，但玩弄黑魔法与玩火无异，沿着这条道路我们迟早会迎来第二个黑魔王，而你甚至比伏地魔高明些，因为你的那一套不止会吸引纯血统。我猜邓布利多也是这样被你笼络的？”

“阿不思·邓布利多没有被我笼络，也永远不会被我笼络。”盖勒特声调冷硬，十六岁少年身上陡然升起的气势一时竟令西里斯被镇住了，“我不关心魔法的属性，我只关心它是否为我所用，说实话黑魔法也未必次次都能满足我的需求，中立咒语在所有魔咒中的占比才是最大的。至于新的秩序我早就没兴趣了，我为什么要为那些蠢货的将来操心呢？”

这番发言为客厅带来了一阵寂静。直到“啪”的一声，一个年纪很大的、浑身脏兮兮的家养小精灵出现在客厅里，并深鞠一躬，连鼻子都压扁了：“克利切应当招待客人，给客人送上茶点，但克利切不认识这位客人，这位客人是来找西里斯少爷的。”然后他压低了声音，“或许和少爷一样都是下流胚子。”

“你不需要说后面那句，就足够我知道布莱克家的待客之道了。”盖勒特耸耸肩。

“快站起来，克利切。”小天狼星不耐烦地说，“这里不需要你，你到底要做什么？”

“克利切应当招待客人。”小精灵重复道，又压低声音，“但高贵的布莱克家不欢迎身份卑贱的客人。如果让克利切的女主人知道克利切招待了罪犯和小偷，她会说什么呢——”

“你说我把你的姓氏告诉他会不会让他消停点？”小天狼星不胜其扰地说。

“我不太清楚布莱克家的评判标准。”盖勒特懒洋洋地说，“但在格林德沃家，乱说话的小精灵早就被辞退了。”

然而这个姓氏似乎真的对克利切造成了非同寻常的影响。这个年迈的家养小精灵猛地抬起头来，睁着那双灰蒙蒙水汪汪的大眼睛，一个劲地朝盖勒特的方向看去。

“这位客人提到了格林德沃。”他用牛蛙般沙哑、低沉的声音念叨着，“这是一个高贵的姓氏，雷古勒斯少爷向克利切提到过。但这位客人也是西里斯少爷的客人，克利切不知道他是不是也是格林德沃家族的叛徒。”

盖勒特有些感兴趣地挑了挑眉，而西里斯坐直了。

“雷古勒斯提到过格林德沃？”他问。

小精灵闭上了嘴，紧接着又开始自以为不被听见地念念叨叨。显然，克利切并不愿意回答他的问题。

盖勒特的眸子颜色似乎变深了，更像是深海的颜色：“据我所知，近几十年格林德沃家没和布莱克家有过来往。雷古勒斯是谁？”

“雷古勒斯就是我那个单纯的、愚蠢的弟弟。”小天狼星闭了一下眼睛，“他加入了食死徒的行列，死了。我不知道他是怎么死的。他没有死在傲罗手里，而是死在伏地魔手上，又或者不值得伏地魔亲自动手，被他随便指使谁干掉的。如果克利切听他提过格林德沃，大概是在黑魔王手下的时候吧。我听说伏地魔也招揽过一些欧洲大陆的巫师。”

但盖勒特注意到克利切似乎对他的说法有很大的异议。家养小精灵两只浅色的眼睛睁大了，皱巴巴的脸扭曲成一团，发出呼哧呼哧的喘气声。但他似乎受到什么限制，挣扎了半天也没有说出什么反驳的话，只是继续用仇恨的眼光盯着西里斯。

“如果我说我不是格林德沃家的叛徒呢？”他柔和地、富有说服力和感染力地劝导，“我以我的姓氏为傲，致力于维护我的血脉的纯粹，就像你的雷古勒斯少爷当初告诉你的那样。那么，你有什么要对我说的吗？”

家养小精灵迟疑地转过头，内心似乎陷入了激烈的挣扎。而盖勒特眼神幽深，耐心地等待着。西里斯开始有些不耐烦了，但盖勒特一个眼神就制止了他。

“——克利切不知道这位客人可不可信。”家养小精灵终于继续说话了，他干瘪的胸脯急剧起伏，“但克利切没有办法了。克利切要执行少爷的命令，但是克利切自己做不到……少爷说过如果克利切没法做到，就去找格林德沃——”

西里斯一下子站了起来，他眼中射出的光十分可怕：“克利切！我命令你告诉我雷古勒斯的命令！”

克利切的身体一下子僵住了。但这次盖勒特没有阻止西里斯，只有布莱克家的人的命令是克利切无法反抗的。现在就看雷古勒斯和西里斯谁的命令占上风了。

“……雷古勒斯少爷禁止克利切对家里人说岩洞里的事。”他哆嗦着，眼睛红肿充血，泪汪汪的，“女主人悲伤得发了疯，因为雷古勒斯少爷失踪了，克利切也不能告诉她发生了什么，因为雷古勒斯少爷禁止——禁止克利切对家——家里人说——”

“见鬼！我的名字已经被烧掉了！”西里斯狂怒地咆哮，“他是我弟弟！你知道他是怎么死的对不对？！告诉我！”

家养小精灵发出一声介于嚎啕和尖叫之间的喊声，跳起来冲向壁炉边的烧火棍。在西里斯高声的命令和盖勒特准确的锁腿咒下，他直直扑倒在地上，被翻过来的时候还在无声地流泪。

“布莱克先生，我建议你现在保持冷静。”盖勒特没有收回魔杖，继续停在空中表明态度，“我想我不是布莱克家的人，所以有些话克利切可以对我说，是不是？”


	47. 斯莱特林的挂坠盒

Chapter 14 斯莱特林的挂坠盒

西里斯把客厅留给了盖勒特和克利切，但他临走前警告的眼神说明他并未放下戒心。盖勒特付诸一笑，慢条斯理地坐回了扶手椅，等着克利切平静下来。

“雷古勒斯禁止你向布莱克家的人说‘岩洞’的事。”他十指交叉抵在唇边，眼神深邃，“但他允许你向格林德沃求援，对吗？”

克利切已经坐起来了，他在壁炉边蜷成一团，揉着自己的眼睛。他的神经质症状似乎平静下来了，运气不错，盖勒特不能担保自己对噪音的厌恶什么时候会发作。

“那段时间雷古勒斯少爷非常担心。”他低沉的声音在寂静的客厅中回荡，“他让克利切躲起来，不要离开家门。过了一阵子，他就瞒着女主人出门去了。有天夜里他回来了，到碗柜来找克利切。少爷说他终于下定了决心，要克利切带他到岩洞去……”

家养小精灵又开始抽泣了，而盖勒特从他的反应中猜测到了故事的结局——雷古勒斯下定决心走上的是一条死路。

“雷古勒斯少爷最后给克利切的命令，克利切没有完成。”克利切的情绪激动起来，“克利切试了所有的办法，没法在上面留下一点痕迹。克利切惩罚自己，重新再试，又惩罚自己……但是克利切就是做不到！只剩下最后一个办法……雷古勒斯少爷说，克利切如果做不到的话，就去找姓格林德沃的巫师，问他一个问题……”

盖勒特嘴角的笑容消失了。他脑海里迅速滑过许多东西：一年级厄里斯魔镜里的记忆、给尼可·勒梅写信的人、消失的老魔杖以及阿不思·邓布利多的墓碑。

“你有问过别的格林德沃的巫师吗？”他的声音变得冷硬，“你有见过其他姓格林德沃的巫师吗？”

家养小精灵摇了摇头。

“雷古勒斯少爷说格林德沃先生是位很体面的巫师。但是克利切在《生而高贵：巫师家谱》里没有找到他，后来克利切听说格林德沃家族不是英国的家族。”他抽动了一下鼻子，“但是克利切要听女主人的命令，要为高贵的布莱克家服务，不能总是出门。而且雷古勒斯少爷说过，就算找到了格林德沃先生，还要问他一个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“唯一击败过格林德沃先生的那个人的名字。”克利切轻飘飘地说，唱歌一样，“唯一击败过格林德沃先生的那个人的全名是什么？”

盖勒特猛地站起来，这一瞬间他的情绪波动到连身周的魔力都开始涌动。年迈的家养小精灵被吓得瑟缩着后退，连玻璃柜里的一些东西似乎都被惊动了，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。

“安静！”他横眉冷斥，那些细碎的声音仿佛被掐住了脖子，戛然而止。他勉力收敛住自己，尽量好声好气地问：“雷古勒斯为什么让你问这个问题？”

尽管已经被吓得要命，克利切依旧恪守主人的命令：“克利切不能说。雷古勒斯少爷说，只有回答正确这个问题，才能告诉格林德沃先生岩洞里发生了什么。其他的事情克利切不知道，也不能告诉别人。”

这次盖勒特没有发作，他沉默着。

“阿不思·邓布利多。”他最终开口了，“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多。是这个答案吗？”

这个长长的名字就像是一把钥匙，轻轻插进锁孔后，门扉一推即开。总而言之，现在克利切的态度要合作多了。即使他依旧对西里斯满怀仇恨，但他确实没有理由再拒绝说出真相的命令。

回到客厅的西里斯瞥了一眼似乎神游物外的盖勒特，开始盘问克利切。然而他得到的答案比他想象中的任何一种都要残酷。

盖勒特对这两兄弟曲折的心路历程一点都不感兴趣。他仅仅在克利切描述岩洞情形时稍稍抬了下眉毛：“阴尸？这品味可不怎么样。”

西里斯可没空理会他的评价，他的全部心神都被克利切的叙述吸引过去了，并为此强忍下了那些掺杂其中的对他这个家族叛徒的诅咒。他和雷古勒斯的关系不算良好，得知他的死讯后却也恍惚了许久。他很清楚这样的家庭会给孩子带来什么影响，除开他这个异类中的异类，雷古勒斯一直是在他母亲的高压掌控下生活的。

或许加入食死徒是他第一次自作主张，而父母随之而来的赞赏大概让他以为自己的决定非常明智，于是更加热情地投入进了“事业”……实则是走上了一条不归路。

克利切的叙述已经接近尾声：“……雷古勒斯少爷让克利切不要——不要管他——不要告诉女主人——他做的事——但是必须摧毁——黑魔王的挂坠盒——然后他就喝了——喝干了魔药——克利切调换了挂坠盒——然后——眼睁睁看着……”

西里斯倒回椅子上，彻骨的悲伤攥住了他，掠走了那双眸子里的光彩。盖勒特默不作声地听着这出悲剧的始末，目光扫过房间的每一处，尤其停留在那个从他走进房间起就尤为注意的玻璃柜上。当克利切再一次讲起自己尝试摧毁挂坠盒的失败经历时，他打断了：“挂坠盒在哪里？”

克利切抽噎着转头，指向玻璃柜落满灰尘的架子上的一处。盖勒特迅速而敏捷地躲开了咬人的鼻烟盒与扎人的银器，挥动魔杖将那个挂坠盒悬浮在他们之间。西里斯从悲痛的情绪中勉强挣扎出来，同样抽出自己的魔杖，谨慎地指向它。

“家养小精灵的魔法也有独到之处。”盖勒特轻声解说，“但是克利切也无法摧毁它。你大可以尝试一番，但我猜不会有什么效果。”

西里斯看了他一眼，挥动魔杖尝试了几个咒语。但那些魔法的光晕散去，挂坠盒依旧毫发无损。他哼了一声，转向盖勒特：“那你有什么解决方案吗？”

作为曾经对抗伏地魔的一线战力，西里斯即使时隔十几年才再次拿回自己的魔杖，也不是什么易于之辈，用的几个魔咒的力度连盖勒特都挑不出太大毛病。也正如克利切所说，保护着挂坠盒的魔法非常强大，让盖勒特意识到那个自己事业上的后辈确实也有些建树。

他当然有办法摧毁这个魂器——显然，这又是一个魂器，而盖勒特暂时不确定阿不思是否知晓这个魂器的存在。但鉴于西里斯对黑魔法的明显反感，这时候用一些“非常手段”必然只会增加合作的难度。

而恰好魂器又和西里斯最关心的人息息相关。

“虽然你暂时没有与我合作的意向，但我认为对潜在伙伴展示诚意是有必要的。”他微笑着说，“所以我坦承我对黑魔法知识有所涉猎，并且恰好了解过关于这个挂坠盒的魔法类型。”

“直说吧。”西里斯的声音有些沙哑，“我必须完成雷古勒斯的遗愿。他的思想确实改变了……我必须帮他解决掉这个。”

“或许你还不知道，哈利·波特在去年已经解决掉两个类似的黑魔法物品了。”盖勒特轻描淡写地扔下了这个重磅消息，“这个挂坠盒是一个魂器，里面大概是伏地魔的一片灵魂。我想雷古勒斯先生也察觉到了一些古怪之处，又或者从别的地方获得了一些知识……无论如何，”他摊了摊手，“毁掉它对于伏地魔是个大打击。”

西里斯看起来非常想现在就去找哈利问个明白，搞清楚他究竟牵扯进了多危险的事情。而盖勒特微微一笑，继续说道：“克利切认为只有从里面才能摧毁它，但是他打不开盒子。我倒是有个猜想……”

由于有了小天狼星的承诺，哈利在德思礼家的日子有盼头多了。

西里斯和莱姆斯亲自将他送到了女贞路的大门口。两个成年巫师的威慑力立竿见影。德思礼一家人在愤怒和惊恐之中，决定贯彻无视到底的对策，把那个二楼的小房间当成某种异次元，一步都不肯踏入，仿佛这样就能将魔法和他们彻底隔开似的。

当然，哈利“无意”地忘记告诉他们，西里斯已经不再是通缉犯，也对造成这个现状有很大的帮助。

达力的减肥食谱也没有对哈利造成多大的困扰。二楼卧室松动的地板下面藏着大量他的朋友们送来的援助。而小天狼星的上一封来信则告知他，莱姆斯和他已经在伦敦看好了新住处，下周就来接他去新家里住。

其实哈利也有些困惑：他原以为佩妮姨妈会抓紧一切机会，摆脱自己这个麻烦。但事实上佩妮姨妈除了对他能早点离开女贞路感到高兴外，没有提到半句将他彻底赶出这个家的话。坦率地说，哈利曾经有过念头，倘若德思礼夫妇坚持要把他交给小天狼星这个教父抚养，麦格校长会不会改变自己的决定呢？

但佩妮姨妈嘴里没有漏出半句类似的话，于是哈利只能继续忍受了一星期的麻瓜生活。在那个他翘首以盼的周二早晨，小天狼星准时来到了女贞路4号门口。出乎哈利意料的是，他是开着一辆麻瓜汽车来的，而且是达力的一些画报上会出现的那种。

德思礼夫妇一方面为这么一辆漂亮的汽车停在自家门口感到骄傲，但一方面万分不情愿地发现这辆车居然属于哈利那个据说是通缉犯的教父。西里斯对这种纠结的心态毫不在意，他帮哈利将行李放进后备箱后，草草致意了一下就带着哈利离开了。

“这是你的车吗？”哈利相当新奇地打量着车内的一切。这辆车可比韦斯莱先生那辆要漂亮多了。但哈利原以为小天狼星会用更加魔法的方式。

“我原来还有一辆摩托车，当时随手不知道扔哪儿了。”小天狼星的驾驶技术似乎相当不错，比乔治和弗雷德那种手忙脚乱的水平高多了，哈利不由得猜想他会不会真的有麻瓜驾照，“这辆车还没来得及改装呢。”

哈利注意到小天狼星语调虽然轻松，但表情却有一抹挥之不去的阴影。不过他无疑是一个英俊的男巫，即使是一丝阴郁也无损他的气质。

一路上没有任何意外。小天狼星选定的新家是一座可爱的小别墅，莱姆斯在台阶上给了哈利一个温暖的拥抱。踏进房门的时候哈利终于感到自己返回了魔法界——房屋内部的构造绝非外表所见：富有格兰芬多特色的金红色系装潢令哈利感到熟悉和安心；挂画上的人物也像霍格沃茨的那样可以互相串门；他们坐下的时候茶杯和茶壶自动就位；海德薇也找到了自己的栖架。

这座房子就像韦斯莱家的陋居一样，符合哈利对于“家”的想象。楼上除了他们三个的卧室，还有足够多的客房提供给来访的朋友们。

“月亮脸说你的房间应该让你自己布置。”西里斯带他去放行李的时候说，“刚好，你生日快到了，到时候咱们可以一起去对角巷买点东西。”

他揽着哈利的肩膀一起下楼。等他们再次在客厅坐下时，哈利从西里斯的表情中读出来，该说一些正事了：“我听说你去年在霍格沃茨有段冒险经历？”

哈利第一次感受到被家长询问校园生活的痛苦（毕竟德思礼夫妇从不愿关心这些）。当他硬着头皮叙述整个过程时，他下意识地隐去了一些可能导致家长皱眉的段落。但显然，蛇佬腔和“钻进下水道去找蛇怪”是没办法绕过去的，西里斯和莱姆斯的表情也都变得非常凝重。等他终于讲述完，哈利只觉得自己几乎出了一身汗。

“所以格林德沃的意思是，那个挂坠盒需要让哈利用蛇语打开？”在一阵难捱的沉默后，卢平终于开口了。

“我总算知道为什么他猜测那是斯莱特林的挂坠盒了。”西里斯沉着脸，“连拉文克劳的冠冕和格兰芬多的宝剑都出现了，伏地魔居然敢打四巨头遗物的主意？！”

哈利有些不安和迷惑地看着他们。卢平叹了口气，温和地说：“没事，哈利，只是我们又发现了一个像日记本和冠冕那样的东西，需要你的帮助才能毁掉它。”

“但我不明白雷古勒斯是怎么知道的。”西里斯的声音更加低沉，“他不可能学过这么危险的东西，伏地魔也绝不会自己告诉他，那他怎么会决定换掉——”

他突然止住了话头。

“格林德沃。”他喃喃说道，“克利切说雷古勒斯提到过格林德沃。这就说得通了。”

“呃，雷古勒斯是谁？”哈利试探性地问道，“还有，你们说的格林德沃是指盖勒特吗？”

雷古勒斯的悲剧故事让哈利连着一段时间心里都沉甸甸的，直到7月30号那天，小天狼星按照约定带他去到对角巷才好了些。他们一起去古灵阁取了钱，做了新袍子，买了冰激凌和其他各种小零食，还有一些奇奇怪怪的小玩意儿。在丽痕书店他们却没有碰见阿不思。道格拉斯先生被问起时还有些忧虑：

“他早就和我说打今年起就不再来了，可也没说有别的差使。”书店老板忧心忡忡，“我也希望他不需要再为学费发愁，可小巫师能做的活实在不多……”

但阿不思总会有自己的办法，端看他愿不愿教别人知道。不过他承诺过会来给哈利庆祝生日，所以还有机会问问。

哈利生日当天，罗恩是通过飞路网直接来的，他带来了整个韦斯莱家的礼物包裹；赫敏负责了这次的生日蛋糕（低糖配方，因为她的父母都是牙医）；然后是阿不思，他递给哈利一个打火机模样的东西。

“我的试作品，一个熄灯器。”他对着哈利眨了眨眼睛，“你可以自己试试看。”

西里斯的礼物是双面镜，昂贵但实用。莱姆斯则给了他一套医疗急救包，可以方便地挂在任何地方。

他们一起吃过了午饭，分享了赫敏带来的低糖蛋糕。在他们准备开始喝茶的时候，门铃又一次响起来了。

盖勒特·格林德沃走进来的时候，哈利他们纷纷将目光转向唯一没有被通知的阿不思。后者原本的温柔微笑突然变得有些僵硬，但他仍然稳稳地坐在自己的位子上。而盖勒特在和小天狼星与莱姆斯打过招呼后，将自己的礼物也递给了哈利。

“用蛇怪毒液淬炼过的匕首。”他勾起一抹意味深长的微笑，“能经受得住这种剧毒的材质可不多，好好使用。”

即使预先已经有所准备，但哈利的脸色还是变白了一些。收到示意的罗恩当即邀请赫敏去陋居转转，而卢平将会和小天狼星一起带着哈利前往格里莫广场12号处理掉那个挂坠盒——总而言之，阿不思发现这是一次蓄意为之的会面，现在这座房子里只剩下他和盖勒特了。

“斯莱特林的挂坠盒，我猜错了吗？”打破沉默的是盖勒特。他的个子窜得很快，几乎完全是成年巫师的体格了，即使是简单站着也有很强的压迫感。而阿不思或许是因为这一世小时候生活条件所限，甚至比记忆中的都要瘦削许多，“但就算你不能打开它，它上面的防护魔法也不可能杀死你，难道雷古勒斯没有更换过？”

“雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克？”阿不思仿佛自言自语，倏地笑了，“原来是他。可惜我当初不知道。”

“你不知道是他换的挂坠盒？”盖勒特的脸色沉了沉，“但就算这样，那个岩洞里的小把戏怎么能杀得了你？！你不可能不知道怎么对付阴尸——”

“所以说我因为这个魂器而死是不准确的。”阿不思温和地说，“我比较关心你是怎么发现它的。”

盖勒特不耐烦地挥了挥手。

“这个故事你大可让波特告诉你。”他语气决然，“别想转开话题，我绝不会让你再去送死，能让邓布利多无能为力的东西不可能是普通魔咒，就凭你现在的水平，只会第二次栽进同一个坑里。”

“万一这就是命运呢？”阿不思轻柔地、疲倦地说，“特里劳妮家真正的预言从未有失。”

“你明知道！”盖勒特的声调扬高，“解读预言的方式和对象不同会导向完全不同的答案，哪怕是真正的预言也一样！‘注定的命运’未必是我和你，就算是你我，只要我们……我不再背叛你……”

阿不思静静地看着他。事实上他处于一种奇妙的状态下，他明明不能真切地感知所有另一世的感情，但现在他胸膛中涌动着的情绪又是什么？

在他意识到之前，他已经上前一步，主动与面前的人十指相扣。

“你只是选择了错误的道路，盖勒特。”他尽量保持冷静和平和，“你也称不上是背叛了我……我很高兴你最后已经有所悔悟，但无论是现在的我，还是那个‘邓布利多’，我们都不可能再给出承诺了……”

他说完这句话突然有些茫然，转头望向窗外的阳光。这真是一个明媚的夏日，没有灰暗的家庭生活，没有动乱的局势，空气里还残留着热红茶和蛋糕的香甜气息，让那些黑暗的、疯狂的东西都像是不真实的幻想。

半晌，盖勒特发出了一声干涩的笑：“我早该知道，‘为了更伟大的利益’……你比我更懂得这句话的意思。”

他后退一步，同时抽回了自己的手。阿不思在他抽离的瞬间颤了颤，但也没有握紧挽留。

“你忘记了另外一句，‘还未实现的已经完成’。”盖勒特似乎很快收拾好了自己的情绪，他毕竟是那个真正活过了一百年的巫师，纵然是一时真情流露，也能更好地在面上掩饰，“从尼可·勒梅的信件开始，到老魔杖的下落和你的墓碑，现在又多了一个问题：雷古勒斯认识我。”

他停顿了一下，勾起一丝说不清意味的笑：“因为唯一击败过格林德沃的人是你。”

  
——————卷三·END——————


	48. 小汉格顿的夜晚

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 1

小汉格顿的村民仍然将那座房子称为“里德尔府”，即使里德尔一家再没有人在那里居住了。这座阴森森的房子坐落在一道山坡上，庞然的体型还残留了一点过去的气派。近五十年前那桩悬而未决的惨案早已衍生出无数个版本，也为这座宅邸笼上了厚厚的阴云。因此，后来的屋主选择任其闲置荒废，也就不足为奇了。

那是一个夏季常有的闷热的夜晚。里德尔府的园丁老弗兰克被自己的坏腿疼醒了。这一般预示着天气转坏，滂沱的大雨即将进一步摧残那些破旧的砖瓦。但老弗兰克已经没有心力去操心这些，他从床上下来，准备去厨房弄点热水。当他一边灌水一边朝里德尔府望去时，他那硕果仅存的视力发觉楼上的窗户闪着微光。

老弗兰克认为那应当是那些无法无天的小混蛋们，他准备自己去轰走他们。正当他拖着瘸腿转身要往楼上爬时，一个突兀响起的声音差点把他吓趴到地上：“我建议你离那栋宅子越远越好。”

凭借着一点战场留下来的勇气，老弗兰克战战兢兢地转过身，又再次被那个黑乎乎的影子唬了一跳。然而厨房门口那个身影并没有动作，这使得他勉强定了定心神：“你是谁？”

“我是谁和你没有关系。”那个黑影发出的是男声，普通得毫无特色的那种，“只是如果你还想保住你这条老命，就当什么都没看见，现在上去睡觉。”

老弗兰克根本没意识到发生了什么——他这晚仅剩的记忆，就是带着灌了一半的热水袋上了楼，哆嗦着那条瘸腿睡着了。天一亮他就从床上弹起来，以一个瘸子所能达到的最快速度，收拾好东西逃离了这座庄园。

戴着兜帽的黑影看着老弗兰克蹒跚着上了楼，转头朝里德尔府望去。二楼窗口仍然闪烁着明暗不定的光，看得出是生了火。他停了一会儿，便无声无息地没进了夜色，朝着主宅的方向走去。

里德尔宅实在不是一幢惹人喜爱的房子，废弃后只会更加糟糕。黑影悄无声息地滑进后门，走进洞穴般幽暗的厨房，又准确地找到了通向走廊的门户。走上台阶的第一步他放缓了脚步，发现是不会吱嘎作响的石阶后，他便如同幽灵般“飘”了上去，甚至没有留下半点脚印。

走廊顶端的房间就是光源。黑影随着光线的增强逐渐淡去，仿佛一滩墨迹融进了光晕里。当这个虚无的影子靠得足够近时，房间里的说话声也足够清晰了：“瓶子里还有呢，主人，如果您还饿，就再喝一点儿吧。”

“待一会儿吧。”另一个声音尖利冰冷，“把我挪到炉火边去，虫尾巴。”

虚无的影子静静地听着。伏地魔问起纳吉尼时，影子轻轻侧过身，仅仅是空气中一抹难以辨识的波动。他继续听着门内的两个人的交谈，听他们说起近期的安排，谋划着得到魔法界的救世主哈利·波特，以及伯莎·乔金斯的死讯。

这些可怖的谋划对影子来说毫无触动。他已经打算离开了，这些信息并非他必须获得的东西，不必再多浪费时间。

然而就在他转身的时候，伏地魔突然开口：“慢着……我好像听见了纳吉尼的声音……”

在听到蛇佬腔的同时影子停止了动作，身后传来了窸窸窣窣的动静，并且朝着光亮过来了。一条至少十二英尺长的巨蛇渐渐从黑暗中游出，在经过门口时吐了吐信子，头高高扬起。随后它又优雅地俯了下去，滑进了房间。

“纳吉尼感觉门口有些奇怪。”那个冰冷的声音说，“虫尾巴，你去看看。”

里面传来拖沓迟疑的脚步声，然后房门被猛地拉开，背光站着一个秃顶的矮个子男人，他朝着黑洞洞的走廊张望着。

“什么都没有，主人。”他嘟哝着，“一切正常。”

“纳吉尼比你敏锐多了！”伏地魔再次要求道，“仔细瞧瞧！”

虫尾巴只能点亮自己的魔杖尖端，朝外面走了两步。厚厚的灰尘上只有巨蛇游过的痕迹。他又挥了挥魔杖好让自己能看得清楚点。

“一切正常，主人。”他回去了，“没人会来这幢房子，麻瓜也只会以为这里在闹鬼。”

伏地魔发出“唔”的一声，勉强接受了这个结论。纳吉尼懒懒地盘踞在地毯上，有着钻石般花样的尾巴在炉火前闪着光。

“去给纳吉尼喂点牛奶，虫尾巴。”伏地魔缓和了些语气，“我也该好好休息会儿了。”

小汉格顿的夜晚似乎非常漫长。当那个戴着兜帽的影子匆匆走下山谷时，整个村庄还笼罩在静谧的夜色里。那个影子依旧和在里德尔府里一样悄无声息，目标明确，一路走向了通向山谷外的小路。

在上坡的路走到一半时，他朝左一拐，一个闪身便来到了一条几乎被树篱淹没的小径。按说在这样的夜里走如此荒僻的小径实在冒险，但那个黑影从袖中抽出魔杖，无声地施了一个咒语，于是他再向前走便如履平地了。

这个隐藏在茂密林冠下的山谷比小汉格顿还要与世隔绝，那些古树将最后一点能照亮的星光都吞噬了。那个影子终于将兜帽放下，挥手召出了一些光球。冷蓝色的光源下金发少年紧紧抿着嘴，神态冰冷。

他的面前是一座破败的石屋。倘若不是石材无法腐朽，情形想必会更糟。它的每一块砖都透着腐朽和死寂的气息，连光球照亮的、窗台门前疯长的荨麻丛都显得了无生趣。

因为一种黑暗的、无比邪恶的力量统治着这里。伏地魔显然为自己的要害设下了重重屏障，从外围假装无害的麻瓜驱逐咒，一步步到面前这些最邪恶、最恐怖的恶咒综合体，足以将任何突发奇想的人拒之千里，也能彻底湮灭那些过分执着的探险者。

只不过，盖勒特·格林德沃是一个他从未料想过的对手。

任是最仇恨他的巫师也要承认，格林德沃是一个毫无争议的天才。他拥有天赋并能得心应手地使用，在德姆斯特朗求学期间就表现出对魔法超乎寻常的理解。年少时他追求施法的威力最大化，在咒语选择上颇为荤素不忌。而和阿不思共度的两个月则让他见识了魔法的另一面：更精细的掌控和微妙的处理，仿佛不同的魔法都有各自的情绪。

如果说盖勒特施法就像是指挥乐队演奏一场恢弘的交响，那么阿不思就是在编织一个故事，配有精巧的插图与细致的注脚。

碰撞的灵感带来融汇的风格：阿不思学会将内敛的情绪化作汹涌的浪潮，而盖勒特则补上了激昂咏叹的错漏音节。他们互为半身互相补全，本该造就更加辉煌的成就——

盖勒特原本冰封般的脸上出现了一丝波动。他若有所思地打量着沉寂的石屋。这里的魔法比他预想的还要狡猾，居然已经开始伺机引动他的心绪了。

“你想要窥探我的内心？”他喃喃自语，“下一步就是要制造幻象了吗？”

他并没有立刻加强大脑封闭术，而是放任自己的思绪继续蔓延。他们没有携手共创辉煌，而是各持魔杖走上了决斗场。那时盖勒特手持古往今来最强大的魔杖，身后是一支俯首听命的精锐队伍。甚至他的追随者并非都是黑魔法的信徒，就像他自己对西里斯所说，魔法能为他做到的事比它的颜色重要多了。

讽刺之处在于，那个教会他不要将视线局限于魔法威力上的人，正站在这支队伍的对立面。

曾经立下的誓言已然破碎，他们之间再也没有了阻止互相出手的桎梏。那是一场被载入史册的战斗，他们杖间挥洒出的魔法就是当世的巅峰。格林德沃欣喜地发现，就如自己固执地要让邓布利多这个姓氏和自己并肩而立一样，对方也在这几十年间从未止步，依旧和自己站在魔法的同一高度上。

就如同当年他们为一个题目讨论半晌，约定好各自回去钻研解答，再碰面时交流一番心得——这隔着四十余年的重聚，恰若一场近半个世纪的竞赛。少年意气即便是最好的友人也不甘落后，谁都要给出一份最完美的答卷。

但在旁观者眼中这一切堪比浩劫。无数或声名远扬或无人知晓的恐怖咒语被使用，决斗的证人不得不与观众一退再退。只有场上的两个人知道，他们更像是互相试探和验收成果，一刹那的对视就足以让他们心领神会——他们都不曾虚度光阴。

“邓布利多！”他猖狂地大笑，“你终于不再遮遮掩掩了——还要继续和那些庸人为伍吗？”

魔法部那些蠢货怎么会相信一个教师拥有这样的力量呢？那些官僚从来不肯承认邓布利多的强大，以为用魔法镣铐就能限制住他，把谎言重复太多次就信以为真了。他们理应在当下忏悔自己的无知和狂妄！

“我确信我站在了正确的位置上，格林德沃先生。”邓布利多依旧保持着虚伪的礼貌。他穿着正统的麻瓜三件套，在激烈的战斗后已经有些褶皱破损。但格林德沃知道，红头发的少年其实偏爱那些鲜艳的、甚至有些花哨的魔法服饰，即使上了年纪也会完全符合童话故事里对巫师的想象，比如留一把长胡子之类的。

他领会到邓布利多仍然不曾回心转意。那么接下来的走向就很清楚了。短暂的间隔后是更加激烈的交锋，这次不是惺惺相惜的交流，而是彻彻底底的生死相搏，每一个咒语都是为了谋杀。

他们之间的差距太小了，而他们又太过熟悉彼此，以至于一次小小的失误或是运气就能左右战局。即使重来一次，也不一定会得到相同的结局。

比如说现在邓布利多正躺在沟壑纵横的场地上，那根花楸木魔杖已经被远远地击飞出去，而他甚至已经没有力气支撑着坐起来。同样形容狼狈的格林德沃喘匀了气，摇摇晃晃地走到他身边，俯视着他唯一的宿敌和爱人。

“最后一次，阿不思·邓布利多。”他的声音甚至有些嘶哑，“我现在还可以救你。”

“感谢您尚还顾念旧情，格林德沃先生。”邓布利多说起话来更加艰难，一句话被咳嗽打断成尖利的碎片。破烂的衣物下，不祥的黑色纹路如同荆棘般撕扯着他的身体，“这个诅咒还不算特别折磨人……就把我放这儿成吗？”

“这个诅咒还有两分钟就会杀死你。”格林德沃望进那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，“你没有多少时间了，快点！”

“我不能。”阿不思温和地说。这一瞬间躺在地上生命垂危的不再是那个受魔法界所托前来决斗的邓布利多，而是四十六年前，戈德里克山谷金色阳光下朝他微笑的阿尔。赤褐色长发的少年躺在满目疮痍的战场上，诅咒的荆棘正在吸取他最后的生命力，而那双蓝眼睛只是静静地看着盖勒特，“我不能……你知道我再也不能给出承诺了。”

在他能反应过来前，他已经单膝在阿不思身边跪下，紧紧握住了少年的手。他能感受到手底下的脉搏越来越微弱，而那双他平生所见最漂亮的蓝眼睛里的光也逐渐暗淡。这世上唯一一个能击败他的人就要死了——

“假如你找到了……复活石……”阿不思的声音很轻，仿佛风一吹就能散掉，“请不要……使用它召唤我……我不想……”

盖勒特怔住了，即使他费尽心思，但他仍然没能找到第二件死亡圣器。在他的计划中，复活石的作用也不过是阴尸大军，并非必不可少。但现在复活石对他有了全然不同的意义：他能用它见到阿不思，在后者拒绝了他最后的援手，欣然接受死亡之后——

“你是唯一一个击败过我的人……”盖勒特一开始只是低声自语，而后逐渐有些变调的凄厉，“你没有死在这里……你不该死在这里！”

“但他确实死了。”一个冰凉的、毫无生气的声音说，“阿不思·邓布利多已经死了。去转动那块石头，你会看见他的魂灵，唯有死人才会被复活石召回。”

盖勒特站了起来。他身边是已经失去气息的尸体，战场周围则被一种白茫茫的雾气包围了。如果他还想见到那双蓝色的，闪着光的蓝眼睛的话……

他猛地挥动魔杖——不是老魔杖，而是那根由格里戈维奇制造的松木魔杖——狂怒的魔力从杖间喷涌而出，将幻象席卷一清。他正站在破败的石屋中央，腐朽的地板已经被拆开，里面是一只打开的金盒子。

盖勒特现在想起，他破解咒语走进了冈特小屋，很容易就确定了被保护着的魂器的位置。然而即使是他也未曾料到，伏地魔的这件魂器竟然就是复活石，他曾经追逐过的死亡圣器之一。


	49. 产业投资

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 2 产业投资

即使没有用肥舌太妃糖戏弄达力，弗雷德和乔治的“韦斯莱魔法把戏”依旧惹出了不小的事端。当哈利来到陋居时，韦斯莱夫人正在对双胞胎的房间进行搜查，缴获了许多奇怪的糖果和假魔杖。双胞胎大声抱怨着，但当韦斯莱夫人气呼呼地离去后，他们立即高兴地击掌庆贺。

“我们把成品和订货单都保存好了，她搜走的都是试验品。”弗雷德向哈利解释道，“小格林德沃是个好人，他教的技巧从来没被妈妈发现过。”

“我们可花了整整半年，就为了研制它们。”乔治爱惜地捧着一把花花绿绿的糖果，“不过有了经验就能举一反三，我们最近灵感爆发。”

“难怪你们的O.W.L.s惨不忍睹。”金妮插嘴道，“我们之前还以为你们单纯喜欢听响儿呢。你们真要把这个当成自己的事业？”

“别学妈妈说话，金妮。”乔治摇摇手指，“等着瞧吧，这绝对是一条光辉的道路。家里出一个珀西就够了。你也不想再多添几个写坩埚报告的哥哥吧？”

哈利能看出他们对珀西都不太感冒。他自己也觉得，查理和比尔都非常酷，双胞胎也很有自己的一套，珀西就太过无趣了。当然这种话他不会真的说出来，不仅会令韦斯莱夫人心情变糟，更会引来赫敏的严肃教育。

“我觉得小天狼星会喜欢这些东西。”他说，“他和莱姆斯都很喜欢开玩笑，上次还告诉我他改装过麻瓜摩托车。你们要不带点样品去赛场给他看？”

这个提议让乔治和弗雷德眼睛都亮了起来，激动地攥紧了拳。

“一个布莱克肯定非常富有。”

“哈利还说他喜欢玩笑和改装麻瓜物品。”

“说不定他会愿意给我们投资！”

“我们得让潜在投资者认识到我们的潜力。”乔治显得雄心勃勃，“为什么霍格沃茨不教授商业课程？我们该写个……企划案？”

“必须在完整和简练之间达到平衡。”弗雷德一锤手心，“既要阐明我们的创意，也要有切实的发展计划。时间紧迫，离去看比赛没几天了。我们现在就得动笔。”

他们兴高采烈地去商量了。罗恩敬畏地看着他们的背影。赫敏则有些难以理解：“你是认真的吗，哈利？”

“当然。”哈利肯定地说，“而且我觉得韦斯莱先生也可以去找西里斯取经，他最近已经开始捣鼓那辆车了。再说了，活点地图也是劫道者们的作品呀。”

对于赫敏这种循规蹈矩的好学生来说，这当然显得离经叛道。但赫敏的可爱之处就在于她懂得变通，这是一种非常难能可贵的品质，也正是珀西似乎缺乏的。

晚餐的气氛非常好。深蓝色的夜空下他们享用了美味佳肴，背后是仍然不依不饶地追逐地精的克鲁克山。珀西和韦斯莱先生谈论着魔法部的事项（“但愿不是坩埚展览会。”罗恩翻了个白眼），韦斯莱夫人试图规劝一下比尔的着装风格，金妮时不时插一句嘴，而双胞胎正和查理讨论世界杯赛。

“西里斯和莱姆斯都出门了。”哈利对罗恩和赫敏说，“他们会直接到比赛场地去。你们也知道莱姆斯——咳，”他压低了点声音，“‘毛茸茸的小毛病’，所以他不一定会去看比赛。但西里斯一定会去。我也希望他能散散心，别总是想着那件事。”

罗恩先小心地张望了一下，确认其他人的注意力都不在这里：“他找到他弟弟了吗？”

“找到了。”哈利小声说，“但是他没让我陪着，只让克利切带着他去的。我问莱姆斯，他说雷古勒斯已经被送进布莱克家的墓地了——他们当初以为他失踪，已经给他留了一个位子。”

这个沉重的故事结局令他们都有些沮丧。好半会儿赫敏才强打起精神，劝慰道：“这也是为了不打草惊蛇，总有一天我们能公开这件事的。”

“希望如此。”哈利也努力振作起来，“我们一定可以给他们报仇，无论是雷古勒斯还是我爸爸妈妈——我有说过西里斯带我去给他们扫过墓吗？我还发现了一件怪事。”

他刚想说说具体是什么怪事。韦斯莱夫人已经开始催促他们上床睡觉了。于是他们只好作罢，等明天再找机会。

第二天午后韦斯莱夫人和金妮去做清洁工作了，双胞胎沉迷于企划案无法自拔，珀西依旧闷头写他的坩埚底，而比尔和查理自有解闷的去处。三个人在园子里溜达，看克鲁克山仍然竖着自己那毛刷般的尾巴四处跑动。

哈利开始叙述自己扫墓的经历：“我家原先住在戈德里克山谷——”

“那是个挺有名的半巫师聚集地。”赫敏插嘴，“还是格兰芬多本人的出生地，我一直想去参观一下。”

“是吗？格兰芬多出生在戈德里克山谷？”哈利和罗恩同时问道。

“拜托，你们真的有翻开过《魔法史》吗？”赫敏恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，“戈德里克·格兰芬多，四巨头之一，我以为看到村庄命名你们还能联想起来呢。”

哈利和罗恩再次同步摇头。赫敏看起来很想现在就去找出课本，但她克制住了：“你在扫墓的时候看到了很多熟悉的姓氏？那很正常。不过巴沙特教授的《魔法史》只写到19世纪末，你的事迹得到近代魔法史里找。”

“我说怎么看到了不少霍格沃茨同学的姓氏。”哈利恍然大悟，又摇了摇头，“不，我要说的是另一个……也不对，其实也是墓碑，但……”

当他在父母的墓前献完花后，西里斯特意走开了些，好让各自都有余裕平复心情。这也是哈利第一次走进墓园，出于好奇和分散注意力，他开始逐个查看墓碑上的姓名。许多熟悉的姓氏令他感到一丝趣味，以至于看到另一个熟悉的名字时竟没有反应过来。

“阿不思？！”他在看清楚字迹时忍不住出声，“这里怎么会有他的墓碑？”

他在说出口的瞬间感到了自己的愚蠢——那显然只是一个巧合。但小天狼星已经被吸引过来了，仔细打量墓碑上的字迹。

“阿不思·邓布利多？”他念出声来，“生卒年月……啊哈，别激动哈利。这可是快一个世纪前的老古董了。大概是你那位朋友的祖先吧。”

“魔法界没有孤儿院之类的机构吗？”哈利问道，“为什么阿不思会在麻瓜的孤儿院里生活？”

“唔，魔法界没有这种机构。”小天狼星思索了一会儿，摇了摇头，“我想大概是因为巫师人数太少吧，所以真正连一个监护人都找不到的例子不多。更何况，只要小巫师长到11岁，就可以去霍格沃茨了。学校的猫头鹰会找到所有人，连莱姆斯都收到了信。”

“当然，”他将重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，“有些很特殊的情况，就像你告诉我的，想想伏地魔——我没有把他和你同学类比的意思——他的家庭，麻瓜父亲抛弃了他和他的女巫母亲，然后她大概死了，又没有家人，于是他被送进了麻瓜的孤儿院。这种事情魔法部是不能监控到的，除非他小时候魔力暴动，炸飞了房顶？又或者他还有在世的亲人，愿意去寻找一个可能存在的孩子。”

哈利低头看着墓碑，他猜测坎德拉和阿莉安娜是母女，这个阿不思有可能是家中的另一个孩子。这显然是一个不幸的家庭，因为这里没有看见父亲的墓碑，而两个孩子又都早早逝去了。但他并不确定这个家族到此为止——罗恩告诉过他，霍格莫德的酒吧老板也姓邓布利多。

“哈利，你要明白，”赫敏在听到这儿后，接过了话头，“阿不思未必会想要了解这些——真相未必都是感人的。按照你说的，那个酒吧老板的态度可不怎么样。”

“虽然我觉得你脑子里正在想一些奇怪的恩怨情仇，”罗恩说，在赫敏扫过来的眼神下缩了缩脖子，“好吧，不少巫师有时候脾气确实很古怪，特别是在牵扯到血缘的时候。想想被除名的小天狼星，他们真是什么都能干出来。”

“我明白，我不会去揭人伤疤的。”哈利耸耸肩，“不过我不觉得那个老板是血统论者，麦格教授不可能把重要的通道放在一个和伏地魔同一论调的人手上。”

“你分析得有道理，哥们。”罗恩拍了拍他的肩膀，“但要我说，万一他和阿不思的家人关系就好比珀西和乔治他们，那也可能哪天就因为坩埚底和龙粪老死不相往来了。”

“别这样说，罗恩。”赫敏严肃地说，“而且弗雷德确实有点过分——那封信真的很恶心。”

罗恩做了一个拉链拉上嘴的动作。赫敏叹了口气：“算了。阿不思有说来不来看世界杯吗？”

“或许他会和格林德沃一起来。我觉得上次他们谈得还是挺成功的，至少格林德沃再来找西里斯的时候脸色好多了。”哈利抬脚避开横冲直撞的克鲁克山，赫敏和罗恩几乎同时做了相同的动作，“而且据说格林德沃要和布莱克合作。”

“合作？”罗恩抽了口气，“我说你怎么会想到让弗雷德去找西里斯这么天才的主意！”

“确实有点启发，而且我真觉得小天狼星会喜欢他们的。”哈利说，“不过格林德沃和小天狼星说得更严肃，还不让我听——小天狼星说要等我成年才行！这太没道理了！”

“呃，事实上，哈利。”赫敏慢吞吞地说，“你没注意到吗？格林德沃确实快成年了呀，他比正常要晚入学两年呢。”

这确实是一个经常被忽略的事实。格林德沃似乎并不是一个热衷于校园活动的人，大多数人只能在课堂上遇见他，更别说仔细观察了。更何况，在斯莱特林那群高年级傻大个之间，他蹿高的个子确实不会很显眼。

当一个巫师成年了，他就不再受踪丝的监管，可以行使自己的所有权利，比如拿回自己的遗产管理权，也可以随心所欲地决定自己的去向。这些都是哈利曾经万分期待的。当然，在小天狼星回归之后，他已经不像过去那样，过分热切地渴望成年了。

然而这对于格林德沃来说，意义大概更加重大。成年意味着弗兰茨的遗嘱将会正式生效，而海峡那边还有一个里查德正虎视眈眈。但个中细节显然不是哈利他们知晓的。

“好吧。”哈利悻悻地说，“而且西里斯也承认，格林德沃确实帮了他不小的忙。他一开始担心格林德沃太亲近黑魔法，但有了雷古勒斯这件事之后，他就松动了很多，也不好意思再拒绝了。”

“还有马尔福——天哪，你们能想象吗？西里斯和德拉科的妈妈是堂姐弟的关系！卢修斯·马尔福居然跑来找过小天狼星，但我看他的表情很不好，像是气得要命还要使劲憋住。我趴在栏杆上偷偷看到的，他被西里斯嘲讽得七窍生烟，最后直接走了。”

“他也是来找小天狼星合作的吗？”罗恩听得津津有味，韦斯莱家的人都不喜欢马尔福们，“那还是格林德沃吧，总比马尔福强。”

“也不太像，可惜我没听清楚。”哈利说，“我觉得马尔福不缺这点钱，何必上赶着找小天狼星要气受，他们不可能不知道西里斯的脾气。”

“这好办，哈利。”罗恩十拿九稳地说，“他们都要去看世界杯的。假如老马尔福真有什么非做不可的事，他总归还会来找小天狼星的。”


	50. 比赛前夕

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 3 比赛前夕

天光未明时就被叫醒是一件异常痛苦的事情。哈利和罗恩歪歪扭扭地挪下楼，梦游般地走进了厨房，连双胞胎都困得不愿意说话。倒是韦斯莱先生的服装搭配让哈利清醒了不少，他忍着笑称赞：“很不错，很像麻瓜。”

反正以哈利所见，大多数巫师对于“麻瓜着装”都有着错误的认识，要么像是落伍了一个世纪，要么根本弄错了种类与场合。韦斯莱先生至多穿得有点不协调，假如他不对某些麻瓜物品表现出过度热情，还是能够蒙混过关的。

对于幻影移形的讨论持续了一段时间，然后他们就准备出门了。这里还有个小插曲：韦斯莱夫人仍然不死心，试图用飞来咒从双胞胎身上搜出罪证。但早有预见的兄弟俩暗度陈仓，把大头都放在了哈利身上。

他们在晨光中走去门钥匙投放的区域，并在山上遇到了赫奇帕奇的塞德里克一家。双胞胎显得对他颇有敌意。哈利知道这个帅气的男生是赫奇帕奇的找球手。他在父亲夸耀自己时脸上显出淡淡的绯色。

门钥匙给人的感觉不太好。当哈利挣扎着站起身时，发现眼前是一大片荒凉的沼泽。宿营地在沼泽之后，门口的看守员居然是个麻瓜，负责的巫师不得不多次给他施用遗忘咒。

“卢多·巴格曼一点忙都帮不上！”他抱怨道，“在麻瓜附近大声谈论游走球和鬼飞球！这可教人怎么说呢！”

巫师的宿营地自然比麻瓜要千奇百怪得多，更何况这里聚集了来自许多个国家的巫师。哈利和罗恩与赫敏不仅要去打水，还要去找到小天狼星的帐篷。西里斯昨天晚上通过双面镜告诉哈利，莱姆斯回家休息了，他会来陪哈利观看比赛。

小天狼星的帐篷离他们不算远，外面装饰了许多鲜艳活泼的小玩意，但至少还是个规规矩矩的帐篷。

“我和你爸爸两家当初几乎每年都会来看比赛。”他帮着孩子们拿了炖锅，边走边说，“然后我就跑到你家的帐篷去玩。唉……其实雷古勒斯也想跟着我，但他就鼓起勇气去了一次，就因为我妈妈说的话，再也不去了。”

这点伤感的情绪很快被排队取水的人群冲散了。不少人看见了西里斯和哈利这对明星父子，纷纷兴奋地想要围上来。他们见势不妙只好立即撤退，绕了一圈之后，站在外围等赫敏和罗恩。

“阿不思会和格林德沃一起来吗？”哈利问小天狼星。

“大概吧。”西里斯摩挲着下巴，“你那个同学……他真的在和格林德沃谈恋爱？”

“赫敏说至少格林德沃是这么想的。”哈利想了想，“你等下要去找格林德沃吗？”

西里斯被勉强说服了带他一块儿去，结果则是又打包了罗恩和赫敏。虽然三个人已经约定好，不主动提起戈德里克山谷的发现，但他们最近都因此对自己的友人产生了同情和关爱的情绪。只是阿不思的行踪依旧成谜，即使他每封信都会回复，但地址一律是空的。

“你有看过魁地奇世界杯吗？”阿不思兴致勃勃地翻动着比赛说明，一个小小的火弩箭模型正在他身边转来转去。盖勒特试图一把抓住它，结果它灵巧地躲了过去。

“很久之前了。”他不再理会那个小模型，抱着双臂，“我还在德姆斯特朗的时候？后来他们请我去给比赛致辞，我没理会他们。”

“嗯哼。”阿不思看起来根本没放在心上，没有对盖勒特被邀请作出任何评价，“我也有好多年没看过了。那次还是米勒娃给我送的票。如果今年不是因为要开三强争霸赛，她也会来的。”

盖勒特仍然抱着手臂，就这么盯着他。

“好吧，盖勒特。”阿不思终于合上说明，无奈地抬头与他对视，“再次感谢你邀请我来观看魁地奇世界杯，即使我们两个并不热爱这项运动。假如我刚刚经过时没有看错，你那位族叔也到了比赛现场。你认为他是出于对魁地奇的热爱还是别的原因？”

终于获得阿不思注意力的某人满意了，却没有回答他的问题：“我说过今年我要送你一件生日礼物。”

“事实上我不太清楚‘我’的生日。”阿不思眉眼微抬，似乎有些惊讶，“不过再次，谢谢。你要现在给我吗？”

“猜猜看？”盖勒特的声调突然柔和了许多，“当然，我不会让你猜一件毫无线索的东西。”

阿不思若有所思地垂下眼，而盖勒特趁机近乎贪婪地、用目光描摹眼前少年的模样。他留着盖勒特记忆中的赤褐色长发，修长的手指轻轻搭在一起——生动的、鲜活的阿不思·邓布利多，不是幻境中战场上因诅咒而生机奄奄的样子，也不是1945年真正的决斗结束时眸中一片死寂的样子，更不是他最后留下的报纸上须发皆白神情沉静的样子。

他的阿尔，那个夏天留给他的最后的仁慈。

“是你曾经试验过的那个魔法阵吗？你有了新的进展？”阿不思试着给了一个猜测，“我记得你上次告诉我你在尝试勾画基质的配方，所以有了新的发现？”

“有了一些思路，我想试试龙血。”盖勒特说，“但不是这个，阿不思，我——”

帐篷门帘突然传来门板般的叩门声。盖勒特恼火地“啧”了一声，大步走到门口，相当用力的掀开门帘——和小天狼星以及哈利三人面面相觑。

“早上好，哈利，你们也来得这么早吗？”阿不思已经高高兴兴地打起了招呼。而西里斯看了看盖勒特阴沉的脸色，无辜地耸了耸肩：“你说了今天上午任何时候都行。”

“哦，当然。”盖勒特虚假地笑了笑，让三个小巫师背上一凉，“但他们三个是怎么回事？”

“我们来找阿不思。”哈利发挥了自己作为格兰芬多的勇敢，又补充了一句，“不是来找你的。”

“嗯，盖勒特，假如你和布莱克先生要谈话的话，我可以和他们出去转转。”阿不思相当善解人意地说，还眨了眨眼睛，示意盖勒特有些东西暂时不要让三个小巫师知道。

“我没看出有什么回避的必要。”盖勒特阴森森地说，一边伸手直接将阿不思拦腰揽了过来，“新开发的炼金试剂以及系列产品都由我和阿不思合作完成配方，让他入股应该没有问题吧？”

这个动作让三个小巫师发出一致的倒吸气声，小天狼星甚至吹了声口哨。

“按照我们之前的协议，配方专利的股份都在你手上。”西里斯看完热闹，正色道，“既然如此，那么他的股份将从你那一部分中划出。”

“很合理。”盖勒特说，“等我们签好协议后会给你一份副本。”

“再次声明这不是生日礼物，这是你应得的。”盖勒特低下头，在阿不思耳边低语，“等他们走了我们再继续。”

阿不思的脸更红了，他已经尝试了好几次从盖勒特身边挣脱，但看来除非给对方来个“力松劲泄”，体格上处于劣势的他是做不到的。因此他只能故作镇定地站在原地，假装没看见其他人意味深长的目光。

“好了，我想现在你们可以带阿不思去韦斯莱家的帐篷玩一玩。”西里斯转身说，“哈利你有足够的零钱吗？晚些时候会有卖纪念品的。”

“我说的‘不用回避’不仅仅是阿不思和我们的炼金药剂生意，小天狼星。”盖勒特慢条斯理地说，“我认为至少哈利应该留下来听一听——鉴于我要说的事情和他的关系最紧密。”

西里斯挂在脸上的轻松笑意消失了。

“别误会，我不关心他是否要打一场一无所知的战争。”金发的年轻巫师勾起一个恶劣的笑，一边再次收紧了揽在阿不思腰上的手，“但我也看不出隐瞒他对我们有什么好处。我想你也体会过了，”他直视着脸色变得不佳的阿不思，“人们在被隐瞒的时候很难领你的情，哪怕你确实是为他考虑的。”

这句几乎是明示的指责让哈利不安地动了动，而罗恩和赫敏都自觉地保持安静。

“够了，盖勒特。”阿不思低声说，“我很清楚我在做什么，我也不在乎——”

“嘘——”盖勒特将食指轻轻压在他唇上，“但我在乎。”

“如果是有关魂器的事情，”小天狼星伸手拍在哈利肩头，声音低沉，“我同意了。哈利不是个孩子了，而且他比我预想的要经历得多。我赞同他需要知道大致的情况。”

阿不思紧紧地抿着嘴唇，但西里斯是哈利的教父，而他现在并没有合适的身份干涉这个决定。盖勒特显然利用了这一点。他的目光转向罗恩和赫敏。罗恩脸上满是紧张和兴奋，而赫敏一脸严肃，却没有给出任何反对意见。他最终将目光转回盖勒特，不知从后者眼中得到了什么信息，便也保持了沉默。

“看来我们的意见已经统一了。”盖勒特微笑，挥了挥手，角落里的折叠式沙发立即善解人意地移动到人们身边打开，“请坐，我们可以好好聊聊。”

“首先我们来明确一下魂器的概念。”盖勒特帐篷里的家具显然都是好货色，保温茶壶为每个人都斟上了茶，“制造魂器无疑是一种非常高深和邪恶的黑魔法，制作者需要以谋杀的方式，将自己的灵魂分裂出一部分，保存在某个容器里。”

三个小巫师脸上都露出了不太舒服的表情，小天狼星哼了一声：“这对伏地魔来说又有什么好处呢？”

“当他被足以致死的方式攻击后，他能凭借分裂出的灵魂继续存活。”盖勒特勾起一个嘲讽的笑，“为什么他被哈利·波特反弹的咒语击中，自己却如游魂般尚存于世？这是一种非常痛苦和不体面的形态……但对于一个视死亡为最恐惧之事的黑巫师来说，倒是非常合适。”

“而且以现在的信息来看，伏地魔不止制造了一个魂器。”盖勒特谈起这些甚至显得有些索然无味，“日记本、冠冕和挂坠盒。我们不应当乐观到认为他只制作了这些吧。”

“那么，如何毁掉魂器呢？”赫敏鼓起勇气问道。

“比如我们使用过的——蛇怪的毒牙。”阿不思温和地解释道。

“或者厉火。”盖勒特慢悠悠地补充，“只要你懂得如何熄灭它，这比随身携带蛇怪毒液或者淬炼过毒液的匕首方便多了。”

赫敏的脸色有点白，显然已经从书上了解过厉火的知识。阿不思警告地看了盖勒特一眼。后者不置可否地一笑。

“增加对伏地魔的了解有助于我们寻找他的魂器。”他继续说道，“伏地魔的原名叫做汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，根据日记本的信息他的父亲是一名叫做汤姆·里德尔的麻瓜——一条有趣的线索，我据此找到了一桩悬案：几十年前住在小汉格顿的里德尔一家无端暴毙。”

“前些日子我去拜访了一下里德尔府，有幸听到了庄园的继承者——噢，鉴于‘杀人犯法则’，伏地魔大概失去了自己的继承权——的一些计划。”

这段话中的凶险意味比魂器要切实得多。盖勒特的手原本与阿不思扣在一起，说这话的时候对方猛地攥紧了他的手。哈利和罗恩都露出了震惊的表情，而赫敏险些尖叫出声。

“好家伙，你是听了伏地魔的墙脚？”小天狼星在短暂的惊讶之后显得十分兴奋，“有什么收获？”

“作为主体的伏地魔很虚弱，但只要我们没有毁掉所有魂器，他依旧是不死的。”盖勒特平淡地说，“而他也不会满足于这种形态。他计划着利用来自伯莎·乔金斯的情报，或许你在部里有听到相关的信息。”

“伯莎·乔金斯？”小天狼星若有所思，“如果你指的是今年那件大事的话，那和哈利可没有关系。”

哈利和罗恩对视一眼，他们想起了珀西与韦斯莱先生的谈话。

“但他们或许会想方设法使他参与进去。”盖勒特说得很随意，仿佛只是随意猜测，“那确实是一个好机会……一个合理的、不需要负担责任的谋杀机会。噢——”他兴味盎然地补充了一句，“我那位堂叔大概也很希望有这个机会。”

“谋杀？”哈利难以置信地说，“什么活动可以用来谋杀？”

“别大惊小怪，只要一切按规则来，他们就不会有机会让你去了结自己。”盖勒特大笑起来，“但我一向很爱我的家人，所以我会尽量让他有这个机会的！”


	51. 世界杯之夜

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 4 世界杯之夜

“除了里德尔家的案卷，你还查到了什么。”

在西里斯和哈利他们离开后，阿不思端着已经冷掉的红茶，低头抿了一口。站在他对面的盖勒特似乎仍在出神，松木魔杖在他指间晃晃悠悠，却总没有掉下去。 

“你还没猜我准备的生日礼物呢，阿不思。”他回过神，朝阿不思勾起一个令人目眩神迷的笑，“一问换一问？” 

阿不思将茶杯放回小几，抬头正视盖勒特·格林德沃。他说要给里查德一个机会并非玩笑——十月底就是这具身体的十七岁生日，恰好能赶上万圣节的火焰杯选拔，而阿不思毫不怀疑他有资格去争夺那个名额。 

简直巧合得令人心悸。 

“你没必要亲身冒险，盖勒特。”阿不思说，“我可以想别的办法。” 

“而我在乎你，阿尔。”盖勒特的声音柔和得近乎蛊惑，“你不愿违逆命运，那我就帮你保证伏地魔仍然以相同的方式复活——再给救世主留一条生路。” 

“他会召集他的仆从，即使如今能应召而来的都不是最忠诚的，但他们不敢不听命行事。” 

“而我们都知道你的情况并不好。”盖勒特轻声说，“你现在还能召唤出守护神吗？” 

阿不思的脸色更加苍白了，但在他有所动作前，盖勒特已经将他堵在了椅子上。 

“我不需要你像照顾幼崽一样照顾我，盖勒特。”阿不思尽力保持语气平稳，这在金发巫师的呼吸都蹭到他侧脸时尤为困难，“我承认我遇到了一些问题，但我能解决掉它们。” 

“我也说过黑魔王不负责教导幼崽，但现实一点，老朋友，你现在没法在一群食死徒和他们的头目面前全身而退。”盖勒特堪称亲昵地环过少年，在他耳畔低语，“而我很乐意为你代劳，恰巧我想要见识一下我所谓的后辈。” 

“你就是在把我当做幼崽看待。”但阿不思的情绪毫无被安抚的迹象，他的呼吸甚至都急促起来，“我不管你是——是把我当成他的替代品——还是——我承认我不是他——哪怕我会做到所有——他要做的事情——” 

盖勒特突然收紧了双臂，真正意义上地抱住了少年，感受到对方每一次颤抖和吸气。好一会儿这种濒临崩溃的发作才逐渐平息。 

“不止是守护神咒。”当阿不思平静下来后，他便开始坦白了，“所有要求全部精神和灵魂汇聚的咒语都不得心应手。”他顿了顿，自嘲地嗤笑，“连我自己都没办法再欺骗我自己了。” 

“从头到尾我和你的情况就不一样。”他的视线落在虚空中的某一点，“我就像试图穿上一件不属于我的衣服，即使某些地方它还算合身，但总体而言依旧错漏百出。我模仿他的思维和习惯，甚至是守护神的形态……但我没法体会他的感情。可你不一样，你就是盖勒特·格林德沃，从来都是，你活了超过一个世纪，经历过所有事……你一直都是你自己。” 

盖勒特没有松开手。 

“那你觉得告诉我这些会有什么后果？”他的声音也仍然是温和的。 

“能和你比肩的是邓布利多，而我很难揣测你的想法。”阿不思说，“我并不真的了解你。” 

“我只能说我很难再找一个和你一样苛刻要求自己的人了，阿不思，换一个世界也不行。”盖勒特拍了拍他的背，站直身看着他的眼睛，“福克斯不会认错人，我也不会，更不要再提什么可笑的‘替代品’。你真应该找镜子看看自己的眼睛，或者更简单，你现在能看着我说你不爱我吗？” 

阿不思陷入短暂的呆滞，然而他很快找回了理智：“这可没什么逻辑关系，盖勒特，爱不爱你和我是谁没有必然联系——” 

“假如你真的不是他，”盖勒特不让他逃开目光对视，“你怎么会爱上我？我，一个在纽蒙迦德关了半个世纪的老东西，又有什么值得你再次爱上呢？”

阿不思发现自己真是进退两难：他要么得承认是自己胡思乱想，要么就要找出再次爱上盖勒特的理由——这简直是流氓行径。当然，倘若他能大大方方、直视着盖勒特说出“我不爱你”，那一切都迎刃而解——偏偏他说不出来。 

这份情感浓烈到足以印刻在一个无关的灵魂的心底。或许它曾被邓布利多连同那个夏天一起制成了标本，却被阿不思再次唤醒了。 

“哦……我居然还没揭晓礼物的答案。”盖勒特突然将话题绕回了开头，而阿不思几乎要痛恨这份礼物了——假如不是为了这件事，他早就可以和哈利他们一起出去享受世界杯的狂欢气氛，而不是和一个胡搅蛮缠的老家伙纠缠到现在。 

更可气的是，盖勒特转移话题之自然，仿佛他对方才阿不思那番纠结全不在意，只有阿不思自己百般思量。 

“复活石？”他没什么好气地说，“你既然找到了里德尔的案卷，也肯定能找到冈特的。” 

“而它恰巧还是个魂器？”盖勒特这次眼中没有了笑意，“而且是你交过手的魂器？我知道复活石对你的意义有多大——寻常方法没法杀死你，他把这个当成了诱饵？” 

“在‘邓布利多’活着的时候，没人公布过当年发生了什么。”阿不思的声调也降了下来，“而且伏地魔并不明白它的意义，他惧怕死亡，也绝不会希望和逝去的人相见……只是偶尔他也会赢一局的。” 

“一局？”盖勒特冷笑，“你因此而死，也只是一局？” 

“哈利还活着，预言还在，不算满盘皆输。”阿不思平静地说，避开了盖勒特的注视，但他知道那双深蓝的眸子此刻一定如风暴降临的海面。 

但他最后只是掏出了一个小盒子，推到阿不思面前。 

“它让我看见你死于1945年的决斗。”他说道，语气同样平静，“只差一点……它确实知道我最害怕的是什么。我永远没法习惯目睹你的死，无论什么时候。” 

  
比赛时间到了，大家一块儿朝场地走去。哈利三人每人手上拿着一架全景望远镜，其他人也各有纪念品。双胞胎由于将全副身家用以押注，因此两手空空。但他们却是最兴奋的，因为西里斯听完他们的计划后，许诺只要他们能按时完成研发进度，就帮他们在对角巷找一间店面。

哈利比较担心之后韦斯莱夫人的反应。但某种角度来说，小天狼星在逃家这个领域早有经验，而他也确实欣赏弗雷德和乔治的点子。 

他跟着韦斯莱先生和小天狼星走进了顶层包厢，但沿途并没有看到盖勒特和阿不思。在接下来的半小时里包厢逐渐坐满了，不断有巫师来和韦斯莱先生打招呼。当然，上半年的最大话题人物小天狼星也没能幸免。康奈利·福吉专门拉着他和哈利的手说了好一会儿话，直到卢修斯一家走了进来。 

“哎呀，说起来布莱克家和马尔福家还是姻亲呢！”福吉显得很是高兴，“你们应当有许多话可聊。” 

“恐怕并不是那样，部长。”小天狼星呲着牙假笑，“我们都不太想和对方扯上关系。” 

福吉的笑容有点僵硬，而卢修斯·马尔福的表情在看见西里斯身边的韦斯莱先生时扭曲了一下——哈利很清楚这是什么原因，毕竟他亲眼见过两人大打出手的场景。 

他也注意到马尔福夫人用胳膊肘捅了捅自己的丈夫，于是卢修斯勉为其难地走向小天狼星。两个人握手时的表情显示，他们都不是很高兴。但纳西莎似乎还没满意，在他们落座之后，她附在丈夫耳边说了几句话，而卢修斯摇了摇头。 

比赛随着巴格曼的宣布开始。不得不说，魁地奇世界杯是哈利看过的最激动人心的赛事。爱尔兰人的追球手绝对是超一流的，而克鲁姆也担得起自己的名头。哈利看到了无数从未见过的战术和技巧，而他自己同样是个找球手，因此非常渴望用自己的火弩箭尝试一番。 

最终比赛以爱尔兰队获胜落下帷幕，而狂欢的气氛只会愈演愈烈。当他们顺着被灯笼照亮的通道往回走时，消失了一整晚的盖勒特又神出鬼没般地出现在他们面前。 

“晚上好，各位。”哈利永远不明白，为什么同样是懒洋洋的嘲讽语调，盖勒特说起来就毫不装腔作势，“真是精彩的比赛！大家的心情肯定会非常激动，但人一旦过分激动起来，往往就会做些不理智的事情。” 

“你有什么消息吗，盖勒特？”小天狼星问道。而盖勒特的笑容加深了。 

“我没有确切消息，但我那位可敬的堂叔在比赛结束后立即离开了。谁知道呢，这或许只是一个巧合，但你可以再去拜访一下尊敬的马尔福先生，看看他们凌晨是否有别的安排。” 

韦斯莱先生的耳朵竖了起来，西里斯也表情严肃。 

“我去找值班的人，让他们注意一点。”韦斯莱先生转过身，“孩子们都跟着小天狼星。这可不是开玩笑，上次世界杯之夜的暴乱可是死了人的。拜托你今晚和他们住一起。” 

“放心吧，亚瑟。”小天狼星说，“你自己也小心。情况不对我就带着他们先离开。那么——”他转向盖勒特，“你要和我们一起行动吗？” 

“这倒不必了，不过阿不思晚些时候会来找你们。”盖勒特戏剧性地抚胸行礼致意，然后就重新隐没在人群之中，仿佛刚刚他们所见只是一个幻象。 

“他用了什么咒语？还是魔法道具？”罗恩揉了揉眼睛，“我差点以为我眼花了。” 

“或许是幻身咒？”赫敏不确定地说，哈利想到当初琼斯教授来接自己的情形。 

“好了，动作快点。”小天狼星有点心不在焉，但没有忘记自己的任务，“别走散了。” 

这个插曲没有影响他们很久，等他们回到帐篷里，欢快的气氛又回来了。西里斯并没有催促他们立即睡觉，他和男孩们讨论着方才的比赛，看似投入其中，可哈利觉得他像一只时刻支棱着耳朵的大狗，对任何风吹草动保持警惕。但时间确实很晚了，而他们今天都起得很早，因此哈欠也一个接一个地传开了。 

“先回去睡吧，孩子们。”小天狼星看起来毫无倦意，“但是别换衣服，我来守夜。” 

“小格林德沃会不会是在和我们开玩笑？”查理又打了一个哈欠，“全魔法部都为这次比赛聚精会神，谁会在这个时候闹事？” 

“我自己也有点消息来源。”西里斯简短地说。 

哈利一开始没有反应过来，然而赫敏朝他和罗恩做了一个口型“马尔福”，他恍然大悟。 

“检查一下魔杖，哈利。”其他人都打着哈欠去睡了，小天狼星却拉住了哈利，“保险行事，你就和我待着，可以靠着我睡。” 

哈利觉得西里斯仿佛被触发了某种警戒开关，那种阴郁的表情再次浮现在他脸上，整个人像是开了保险的枪械，神经和肌肉都绷紧了。他在篝火边坐了下来，眼中是火焰都烧不化的冰冷。 

“别太担心，至少我们知道伏地魔还不能亲自出场。”当他注意到哈利的目光时，他扯了了扯嘴角，“除了他之外，那些喽啰们并没有什么可怕的。再说了，那些最危险的家伙们还被关在阿兹卡班呢。” 

“那今天晚上出现的会是什么人？”哈利也在篝火边坐了下来，因为魁地奇比赛而沸腾的血液还没冷却下来，因此他现在并不像西里斯所想那样忧虑，“食死徒不都应该关进阿兹卡班了吗？” 

小天狼星嗤笑了一声。 

“想想马尔福一家，他们不还是大摇大摆地和魔法部长坐在一个包厢吗？有些人在伏地魔失势后立即改口，声称自己是被胁迫或施了夺魂咒，再花上一笔金加隆，就能继续过普通人的日子。” 

“可闹事对他们有什么好处呢？” 

“因为我们不像他们那样，从暴力与血腥当中获得快乐，所以我们不可能理解。”西里斯平静地说，“他们可是空虚得很呐，十三年了，能让他们再次实践自己的小爱好的机会可不多。而且我猜伏地魔并不真的希望看到这种情况。” 

哈利回想起盖勒特听到的情报，伏地魔叮嘱虫尾巴要在世界杯结束后再行事。 

“我很期待能不能抓些现形。”小天狼星露出一个危险的笑容，“哪怕能让他们再多出一笔金子也好，总不能让他们过得太舒服了。” 

哈利不知道自己什么时候睡着的——然后他被小天狼星推醒了：“他们开始了！起来！”

他从地上猛地弹起来，和西里斯一起去叫醒其他人。营地里到处都是惊叫和脚步声，还有醉醺醺的叫嚷声。幸而所有人都有所准备，因此不至于太过慌乱。 

“亚瑟还没有回来。”小天狼星快速地说，“拿出你们的魔杖！紧急情况魔法部不会追究小巫师使用魔法。” 

成年的三个韦斯莱已经掏出自己的魔杖，朝着最混乱的方向去了。哈利也在外衣的口袋里寻找自己的魔杖——他在睡着之前确认过的。但现在口袋里只有那架全景望远镜。 

“老天——我的魔杖去哪儿了？”他大声说，并试图在周围搜寻。小天狼星的眉头紧紧皱了起来。 

“仔细想想！之前我有让你检查过的，你放在哪儿了？” 

但哈利将帐篷翻遍了，连一根木棍都没找到。游行的队伍越来越近，他头上急得冒汗。 

“我想我找到了。”一个温柔的声音响起。 

哈利抬头朝声音来处瞧去，看见阿不思掀开帐篷走进来，手中正是他那根冬青木魔杖。他连忙接过来紧紧攥着，把方才那点由于丢失魔杖产生的无助感甩到一边。 

“等会儿再说这件事。”西里斯也松了一口气，“你们都快进林子里去，千万不要走散了。” 

阿不思朝他点了点头，于是他也迎着带兜帽的队伍去了。弗雷德抓着金妮，和乔治一起努力开道，带着大家一起朝林子里走去。


	52. 尸骨重现

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 5 尸骨重现

游行队伍的核心是一群戴着兜帽和面具的巫师，他们紧紧挤作一团，魔杖朝上指着，悬浮着四个挣扎的人影。那是营地管理员罗伯茨一家，被这群暴徒如提线木偶般操纵着，作出各种怪样，引得下面的人群开心地尖叫、起哄。

这只队伍随着行进逐渐变得庞大，一些同样想办法遮掩了面目的巫师加入了，还有些直接大大咧咧地参与进来，发出醉醺醺的大笑和吼叫。沿途的帐篷被挤塌践踏，还有些被人点着，熊熊的火光映亮了一部分天空。

核心的面具小团体中，有个兜帽下面漏出了一绺金色的发丝，随后又被掩了回去。他不动声色地逐渐后退，像是因为行进步伐而被挤开了，慢慢挪到了靠后的位置。队伍的前方是魔法部的巫师，他们正试图阻止队伍前进和解救四名麻瓜，但因为担心摔伤人质而束手束脚。

“乌合之众对上优柔寡断？”他无声嗤笑，为英国魔法部百年如一日的外强中干，“还真是势均力敌。”

这个小团体也让他感到乏味。当初他对每次活动的主题有非常严格的要求，唯有足够优秀的中心思想才能最大程度地激发所有参与者的斗志——折磨麻瓜最多当成业余消遣，而娱乐活动最多成就一个俱乐部——只有理想才能招募到最忠诚和不怕牺牲的追随者，构建出严密而高效的组织。

但毕竟伏地魔真正的干将大多还在阿兹卡班，对这些墙头草抱有期待也很愚蠢。

盖勒特·格林德沃在纽蒙迦德关了半个世纪，可他的脑子还没有和铁窗栏杆一起锈掉，依旧擅长煽动人心和颠覆现状。只是他既打算将悲天悯人的旧情人哄得回心转意，老本行便不必再提。

于是他低声念了一句咒语。周围的巫师沉浸在久违的邪恶快感中，尖叫和哄笑使他的呢喃被彻底盖过了。但这句充满魔力的低语引发的是一次浩大的演出：微风经过各处燃烧的火焰，裹挟着它们汇聚成声势惊人的火龙。它在所有人的惊恐目光下摇头摆尾，吞噬了更多的火焰增长自身。长成的火焰巨龙咆哮着，朝着游行队伍俯冲过去。这队人马很快被冲得七零八落，只剩下最开始的兜帽小队。

附近的魔法部巫师们倒没有退——他们甚至趁着兜帽人骂骂咧咧反击的空档，将罗伯茨一家抢了过来。这个软肋解除后他们立即压上，和暴徒们短兵相接起来。有些兜帽人还在试图攻击那条火龙，或者找出操纵它的巫师。

没人注意到末尾已经少了一个人，盖勒特已经趁乱离开了混乱中心，站到了一个适合纵览全局的位置。他注意到小天狼星已经气势汹汹地扑了上去，并利落地回击了几道咒语。当他看到队伍后方有人开始试图溜走时，便又轻轻挥动了一下魔杖。

那条在所有人头顶耀武扬威的火龙晃了晃脑袋，朝更高的地方飞去。等它升到一个足够的高度时，它发出最后一声咆哮，猛地炸裂开来——

这可真是一场漂亮的烟花：迸裂的光焰化作漫天流火，本被掠夺了所有火源的营地一时亮如白昼，也映照出下方一群扭曲的面容。在爆炸吸引了所有人的注意力时，一道气势不够惊人却无比锋锐的风刃穿过兜帽人，将他们的搭扣和面具齐齐粉碎，还有些粗放的风刃带出了血痕。但这点疼痛可比不上面容被暴露的恐怖——这时他们的尖叫倒比他们恐吓的人群还惊恐万状了。

“抓住他们！”小天狼星是第一个反应过来的，并迅速用昏迷咒击倒了好几个家伙。面临身份暴露的暴徒一哄而散，极少数人还记得将昏倒的同伴带上，大部分人只顾着尽快逃之夭夭。反应过来的魔法部职员一拥而上，总算留下了几个脚下抹少了油的。

然而就在此时，树林方向飞出了一个巨大的绿色玩意儿——那是一个硕大无比的骷髅，口中吐出一条蟒蛇，周围包裹着绿莹莹的烟雾。即使它不如方才那场流星火雨夺目，却激发了下方所有巫师的惊慌情绪。

“黑魔标记！”恐惧的声音在人群中炸开。“为什么会出现黑魔标记？！”正在逃窜的食死徒更不敢久留，拼了命地挣脱束缚幻影移形。西里斯依旧是反应最快的那个——黑魔标记出现的方向正是他指示哈利躲避的方向，他不假思索地同时幻影移形。而魔法部留了些人手看管嫌犯，剩下的人也都迅速赶去。

“我不太明白，先生。”克莱因从阴影中浮现，站在盖勒特身后一步，“暴露这些人的身份难道不会逼迫他们向伏地魔靠拢吗？这不符合我们的长远目标。”

“你高估他们的自尊了，埃米尔。”盖勒特漫不经心地挥散飘落到身边的流火，“他们决定立场的唯一标准就是自身利益——在伏地魔出现前，哪怕被全魔法界唾弃，他们也会声称自己是无辜的；但只要伏地魔出现了，根本不需要这点推力，他们就会再次围着主人宣誓效忠。”

“也就是说，哪怕您今天什么都不做……”

“但我今晚心情不好，而他们又实在太吵。”盖勒特声音轻柔，却让克莱因低下了头，“何况还有人同样不喜欢他们的小聚会，却非要弄清楚参与者名单，不肯错怪任何一个，我只好让你拍张照片留底了。”

“请您放心，先生。”克莱因的语气愈发恭敬，“我会确保这张照片被传扬开的。”

“我一向相信你的能力，埃米尔。”盖勒特微笑，“世界杯之夜的骚乱，哪怕英国本土的媒体不肯报道，在欧洲大陆也绝对会有销量的。”

听到熟悉的幻影显形声时阿不思眼疾手快地挥动魔杖，硬是将所有人拽倒在地——于是数十道昏迷咒从他们头顶略过，击打在树干上，又被弹开到黑暗中。

“住手！”韦斯莱先生和小天狼星同时喊道，“都住手！”

在哈利能自己爬起来之前，西里斯已经冲上来检查他的情况了。而亚瑟也大步上前扶起了罗恩。阿不思则将赫敏搀了起来。

“这是你们谁干的？”老克劳奇厉声问道，犀利的眼睛扫来扫去，“你们谁变出了黑魔标记？”

“哎呀，好久不见，克劳奇先生。”西里斯懒洋洋地说，但他锐利的眼神依旧紧盯着幽暗的树丛，“真高兴看到您身体康健，我今天没在顶层包厢见到您，还以为您尚未康复呢。”

克劳奇气得脸都扭在了一起，但这时候没人愿意插嘴，因为谁都知道他之前休假就是为了躲避小天狼星带来的舆论压力。

“不要转移话题，布莱克！”他吐出这个姓就像吐一口痰，“他们都是在犯罪现场被发现的！”

“你再这样胡言乱语，我就要怀疑你是因为脑子不好使才要修养的。”西里斯冷冷地说，“他们都只是孩子！更何况，你认为哈利·波特有可能变出黑魔标记来吗？”

这个有力的论点，加上赫敏诉说听见念咒声是从树丛里传来的，导致大家都再次举起魔杖，眯着眼朝黑黢黢的树丛中窥视。

可树丛里只有克劳奇家的小精灵闪闪，而她手中有一根魔杖。无论老克劳奇如何翻找，终归没在树丛里翻出第二个人来。这使得情形一下变得非常尴尬：众所周知老克劳奇对神秘人和黑魔法恨之入骨，即使是西里斯也要承认这一点，因此闪闪绝不可能是从他这里学到的这个咒语。

“这根魔杖是谁的？”一名穿着羊毛晨衣的女巫好奇地问。

“到时候问奥利凡德就知道了。”韦斯莱先生说，然后转向瑟瑟发抖的闪闪，和气地发问，“你是在哪里捡到它的？”

闪闪给出了方位，但她说自己并没有看到人。然而克劳奇先生似乎已经有了决断。他很生硬地从迪戈里那里要来了对闪闪的处置权。赫敏试图为闪闪争辩，但克劳奇心意已决。

“我不需要违抗我命令的家养小精灵。”他冷冷地说，全然不顾闪闪心碎的哭声。

“他们怎么那样对待她！”赫敏在离开空地后立刻气愤地说，“……他根本就不把她当人！”

“咳，她本来就不是人嘛。”罗恩说。

赫敏立即转过来攻击他。

“那并不意味着她就没有感情，罗恩，我们不早就从克利切身上得到了教训吗？”

“如果它愿意的话，我可以给他找个工作，比如让她和克利切做个伴之类的。”小天狼星说。虽然他和克利切的关系有所缓解，但他仍然不愿意住在格里莫广场12号，因此现在那里依然全部由克利切操持，“他年纪很大了，我可不希望哪天发现他被书桌吞进去。”

赫敏的脸色好转了一些，韦斯莱先生趁机催促他们赶紧返回帐篷。路上他们还遇到了不少神色惊惶的巫师，纷纷拉着他们询问情况。韦斯莱先生由于惦记着其他孩子，所以很不耐烦：“当然不是他！我们也不知道是谁，看样子他们幻影移形了。”

他们疲惫地回到韦斯莱家的帐篷，发现所有人都到齐了，只是有些惊魂未定。韦斯莱先生向罗恩解释了黑魔标记的事，于是帐篷里陷入一阵沉默。

“那条火龙是谁弄出来的？”比尔查看着手臂上的伤口，“要不是他把小团体的面具都打下来了，今晚我们就得一无所获。那些食死徒一看见黑魔标记就跑了。现在至少大家都看清楚了他们的脸——我得说熟人可不少啊。”

“或许是哪个傲罗？”韦斯莱先生猜测道，“不过今天营地里不只有英国人，还有别的国家的巫师呢。”

小天狼星看了一眼阿不思，没有说话。

“我们在林子里遇到了德拉科·马尔福。”罗恩突然说，“他实际上差不多告诉了我们，他爸爸就是那些疯子当中的一个！”

“小马尔福大概没想到暴露身份这一出。”查理耸了耸肩，“我们确实看见了大马尔福的脸，但他溜得快，在我们击倒他之前就幻影移形了。”

罗恩显得有些失望。

“但那根魔杖是谁的呢？”赫敏问道，“奥利凡德记得自己卖出的每一根魔杖，但万一那不是英国的呢？说不定发射标记的人是随意偷了一根。”

“那不是随意偷的。”阿不思平静地说，“那个人最开始拿的是哈利的魔杖，又用了一个迷惑咒语令你以为魔杖还在口袋里，直到半夜里咒语失效了。”

所有人都盯着他，脸色震惊。哈利下意识又看了一眼手中的魔杖——很好，现在他手上的是真的。

“对呀，阿不思！”赫敏几乎要跳起来，“你从什么地方找到哈利的魔杖？”

“事实上我也是捡到的。”阿不思无辜地说，“但我是被闪闪吸引过去的。她当时似乎和别人在帐篷附近发生了争执，魔杖掉在我脚边，可我只看见了她，没看到她和谁在争吵。”

“也就是说，闪闪应该见过嫌疑人。”韦斯莱先生若有所思，“或许那个人因为和她争执，丢失了哈利的魔杖，但他又去找了一根，发射了标记——”他又叹了口气，“唉，但是看她那个样子，什么有用的东西都没说出来。我们也没法证明，偷拿哈利魔杖的人就是那个发射标记的人。魔法部不可能全凭猜测办事。”

大家都显得有些失望。韦斯莱先生清了清嗓子：“听着，时间已经很晚了，如果你们的妈妈听说了这些事情，肯定会担心得要命，我们抓紧时间睡几个小时，然后早早地弄到门钥匙，离开这里。”

仅仅几小时后，韦斯莱先生就叫醒大家，开始准备离开。小天狼星已经通知了莱姆斯，让他到陋居会合。只有阿不思和他们道别。韦斯莱先生还以为他担心打扰自家，极力劝说他一起行动：“这一点都不麻烦，外面现在乱糟糟的，没成年的小巫师太危险了！”

“不必担心，韦斯莱先生。”一个略带口音的男声响起，“我会确保邓布利多先生的安全的。”

清晨的微光笼罩着埃米尔·克莱因的轮廓。向来严谨的男巫朝韦斯莱先生和小天狼星点头致意。西里斯同样颔首回应，而韦斯莱先生显得有些迟疑。他也听说过阿不思和小格林德沃不同寻常的密切关系，而阿不思甚至没有一个真正意义上的监护人。

“好吧，你自己注意安全。”他最终妥协了，一方面是因为他们需要尽快离开，另一方面是他确实没有立场置喙阿不思的决定。

阿不思和克莱因目送他们离开，然后逆着人流朝格林德沃的帐篷走去。被一夜动乱肆虐过的营地在晨雾中显得无精打采，他们沉默地绕过各种障碍，来到只是歪斜了点的帐篷前。盖勒特正兴致勃勃地拨弄着残留的营火，逗弄那些细小的火星。

“精彩的一夜，不是吗？”他伸展了一下身体，朝阿不思露出大大的笑容，“你喜不喜欢我的烟花？”  



	53. 余音

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 6 余音

“什么？那根魔杖是德拉科·马尔福的？”

这个消息在陋居的客厅里引发了各种各样的反应。罗恩露出“看吧我就说了”的笑容，金妮偏向于单纯的吃惊，而赫敏和韦斯莱夫人皱起了眉头。

“正是如此。”珀西对于自己带来的消息居然引发了如此的轰动，感到十分得意，“奥利凡德亲口说出的结论，‘山楂木和独角兽毛，刚好十英寸，弹性尚可。错不了，这是德拉科·马尔福的魔杖’，我一句都没漏下。”

“可是黑魔标记只有食死徒才知道怎么变呀。”金妮说，“这是爸爸说的。德拉科·马尔福总不可能还是个婴儿的时候就成了食死徒吧。”

“有那样的父母，他难道不会学几手吗？”罗恩反驳道，“我看他可希望自己能成为食死徒呢。而且他讨厌哈利，所以偷魔杖也能解释了。”

但哈利并不认为德拉科有这种胆量。而赫敏已经整理好了论据。

“拜托，罗恩，就算我们都讨厌他，你也听到了念魔咒的声音，那可不是一个孩子。”赫敏条理分明地说，“而且就算德拉科骄傲自大，却不是克拉布和高尔那样的蠢货。他怎么会傻到用自己的魔杖，还将魔杖丢下呢？”

“正是如此，罗恩。”比尔一边收拾巫师棋子一边说，“更何况，那些游行队伍里的食死徒一见到标记就跑了，如果真的是小马尔福，他们何必如此紧张。”

罗恩咕哝了几声，不说话了。韦斯莱夫人在围裙上擦了擦手，抬头瞥了一眼墙角上的老爷钟，叹了口气。

“这一周都加班，马上就到周末了，自从神秘人失势以来，你爸爸周末都不需要加班。”她又叹了口气，“真希望他明天能好好休息一下。”

又过了至少半小时，韦斯莱先生的声音才在厨房中响起。片刻之后，他用托盘端着晚饭，疲惫地坐进了客厅壁炉旁的扶手椅。

“事情越发不可收拾了。”他没精打采地说，“看看这个。”

他从口袋里掏出一张撕下来的报纸，传给大家。哈利他们纷纷凑了过去，发现报纸上的文字并不是英文，但头版的大图片非常引人注目：骤然爆开的烟火下，一群戴兜帽的巫师因为面具破裂，露出惊恐而扭曲的表情。

“老天啊！法国人居然拍到了照片！”查理喊道，“这太不可思议了！”

“未必是法国人拍的。”韦斯莱先生揉着眉心，“《预言家日报》没敢在魔法部发声明前刊登这个，结果《巫师周刊》今天就脱销了，他们不肯告诉我们供稿人是谁。现在所有吼叫信都在追问我们什么时候将这些败类抓捕归案。”

“这难道不是魔法部应当做的吗？”哈利有些不解。

“当然，当然。但法国人比我们抢先一步。看这个人——”他指出一张面孔，“弗朗索·博纳西，他昨天凌晨就被法国魔法部冲进家里带走了，而我们今天早上才看到这张照片。结果就是海对面的家伙们可以对我们冷嘲热讽，老克劳奇在国际合作司差点没被气死。要是丽塔·斯基特知道了闪闪的事，他估计更要心脏病发作，这件事能成为整整一星期的头版标题。”

“可是那个标记不是闪闪放出来的呀。”珀西为克劳奇辩解道，“不是说那根魔杖是德拉科·马尔福的吗？”

“——但同时也不是由德拉科放出来的。”韦斯莱先生吐了口气，“他是未成年巫师，魔法部能够通过踪丝监控，当晚他没有使用过魔法。但他还是被带进了魔法部，他的家庭背景对他有点不利。”

“那你们抓到了大马尔福吗？”弗雷德插嘴问道。

“哦，事实上，傲罗办公室不得不连夜出动，去把所有出现在照片上的人带回来。”韦斯莱先生终于露出了一个笑容，“他倒是和自己的儿子一块来的，要我说投案自首也没用。这次连福吉也不能随便帮他开脱了，魔法部还有一大堆要求赔偿的吼叫信等着呢。”

这件事的余波久久未能平息。直到霍格沃茨开学的那天，《预言家日报》依旧没有把相关新闻挪下头版。但哈利不得不返回小天狼星的家，只能通过猫头鹰获得罗恩的转述。

“我已经帮你买好所有课本了。”莱姆斯告诉他，“但是今年你需要订礼服长袍——你得亲自去店里定制。”

小天狼星和莱姆斯带着他一起去了对角巷，进到一家哈利从未走入的店面。在这里他试过了许多闻所未闻的花样和风格，再次感受到了巫师界审美和麻瓜的区别。西里斯亲自给他把关，最终敲定了一套设计——哈利由衷地松了一口气，小天狼星的审美水平还是毋庸置疑的。

但他对这套礼服应用的场合毫无头绪，而罗恩则在来信中抱怨了许久自己的二手长袍，于是他决定还是不提起为好。

“德拉科差点就不能回到霍格沃茨了。”他们在车厢里一坐下，罗恩就迫不及待地说，“最后是麦格校长和斯拉格霍恩亲自出面，他们认为既然没有证据表明他参与了，那么他父母的过错就不该由他承担，真是太遗憾了。”

“我也很遗憾我们还要继续忍受他。”赫敏哼了一声，“但麦格教授是正确的，没有人应当为不是自己的过错受罚。”

“但他迟早会走上这条路的，不是吗？”罗恩说，“至少这个跟头足够让我们耳边清净一段时间了。”

说到耳根清净，他打开自己的箱子，抽出一件酱紫色的天鹅绒长袍，盖在了小猪的笼子上，这只猫头鹰实在太聒噪了。

“对了，阿不思。”赫敏转向赤褐色头发的少年，“你刚刚是在站台上和格林德沃吵架吗？”

哈利和罗恩都将目光转向阿不思，后者脸上浮现出一抹绯色，含糊地说：“没什么大事，只是对某些事情的观点有分歧而已。”

显然那张引发事故的照片是盖勒特的杰作，他对欺负各国魔法部似乎有异乎寻常的爱好，遗憾的是他总能成功。

阿不思仍然搞不懂盖勒特·格林德沃。他就像一个真正的十来岁少年，对爱情满怀热烈的感情，自信自己的眼光绝无差错；同时他玩弄权威如同摆弄巫师棋，随意一步却能让大半魔法部疲于奔命。他无疑危险至极而阿不思无法制约他，更糟糕的是他就像百年前的少年一样陷了进去。

那颗复活石就在他贴身的口袋里放着——盖勒特和另一个邓布利多曾经追寻的死亡圣器之一，但盖勒特毫不犹豫地交给了他。当然，对于现在的盖勒特来说，复活石或许不是必需品。

可阿不思知道他只是为了表示：我不曾忘记我们的约定。

然而阿不思不是那个邓布利多，他甚至不知道自己究竟算什么，因此他没法去使用复活石——他想要召回谁呢？他不知身份的父母，还是那个已经埋在六英尺下的邓布利多？

这些念头又让他有些黯然，只得打起精神回到其他人的谈话中去。罗恩正说起今早韦斯莱先生收到的紧急口信：“……疯眼汉说有人闯进了他的院子，我爸爸不得不去帮他善后，他的前科有点多。”

“真希望他不要出事。”赫敏忧心忡忡地说，“麦格校长临时能找到谁来教黑魔法防御术呢？”

哈利也是如此希望的，因为穆迪是他们经历过的最正常的黑魔法防御术教师了。

糟糕的是，当他们在礼堂落座之后，黑魔法防御术教师的位子确实是空的，赫敏因此有些焦虑，而哈利和阿不思都将目光放在了斯莱特林长桌。德拉科的脸色很差，甚至不愿搭理坐在他身边的潘西。盖勒特很感兴趣地看着他，注意到阿不思看来便勾起一个笑。

“我觉得他越来越——呃，不加掩饰了？”罗恩悄悄和哈利说，“再这样下去我猜全校的人都要知道了。”

哈利确信盖勒特绝不会在意——他最近的表现像是恨不得把他和阿不思的关系昭告天下，全校皆知不过是时间问题。而只要有任何学生胆敢对此说三道四，他一定也不介意好好“教育”他们。

分院仪式后他们终于能吃晚饭了。然而赫敏很快因为差点没头的尼克的话打翻了杯子：“这里也有家养小精灵？！就在霍格沃茨？”

罗恩还试图用糖浆馅饼诱惑她，但她瞪来的一眼神似麦格教授，因此罗恩立即闭上了嘴。

当麦格校长终于要宣布那件让所有人万分好奇的大事时，一道惊雷打断了她的讲话，礼堂的门砰地撞开了。比以往任何一次都更可怕的疯眼汉穆迪走了进来。阿不思注意到有几个一年级新生都快吓哭了，不由得皱了下眉。

麦格教授也皱了皱眉头，但她没对穆迪发表什么意见，只是继续了自己的话题：“在接下来的几个月里，我们将十分荣幸地举办一场非常精彩的活动——三强争霸赛。”

“你在开玩笑！”弗雷德第一个大声说。

“我不会用这种事开玩笑，韦斯莱先生。”麦格校长投来极为严厉的一瞥（真的，赫敏完全学到了这种眼神的神韵）。

“死亡人数”在礼堂中引发了一次小小的轰动，大多数人都没有感到紧张，而是兴奋地交头接耳。然而年龄限制引发的就不止是轰动那么简单了——许多人都爆发出愤怒的抗议。但麦格校长毫无动容之色，让这个意志坚定的女巫改变主意是几乎不可能的。

“……我希望我们的学生在外国贵宾逗留期间，都能表现得热情友好，维护霍格沃茨的荣誉和名声。我也希望大家能够团结起来，全心全意地支持我们的勇士。”她神色平静地结束了自己的讲话，“好了，现在大家都回去休息吧，新的学期的第一堂课应当精神抖擞。快去吧！”

赫敏在第二天早上就恢复了正常饮食——她宣称自己找到了更好的办法表明自己的立场。罗恩正嬉皮笑脸地和她打趣时，猫头鹰们为他们送来了早上的邮件。赫敏一开始只是漫不经心地打开自己订阅的报刊，随即发出了一声低呼。

“天啊！”她猛地拽住了阿不思的袖子，“阿不思！你发表了一篇论文！”

“准确地说是共同署名。”阿不思纠正了她的说法，“我本来没有这个打算，但盖勒特说这有助于通过专利申请。”

“你们之前说过的，和小天狼星合作的炼金药剂？”赫敏的声音听上去快要窒息了，“我竟然只顾着惊讶当时盖勒特的动作……天啊……你还只有四年级！”

这时候拉文克劳长桌上也出现了骚动。哈利和罗恩后知后觉地意识到了什么。

“呃，我想问一下。”哈利清了清嗓子，尽量显得不太孤陋寡闻，“什么文章？在《预言家日报》上吗？”

“哈利，是论文！哦，好吧，你们只关心魁地奇。”赫敏终于把气喘匀了，“《炼金术士》重点文章！连我订的《今日学术要闻》都专门列出来点评了……斯拉格霍恩一定也会看到。我敢保证，他这学期会不惜一切代价，邀请你加入鼻涕虫俱乐部。”

斯拉格霍恩一向热衷于拉拢在各方面有“潜力”的学生。早在一年级他就对哈利和阿不思颇感兴趣，但哈利学着阿不思的方式，既对他表现出的善意作出回应，但一直婉拒俱乐部聚会的邀约。而盖勒特·格林德沃对斯拉格霍恩来说太过棘手——他的家庭成分太复杂，个性又孤僻怪异，所以斯拉格霍恩并未强求。

但这次震撼绝对分量十足。赫敏首先要来了阿不思的论文，研读一番之后她告诉哈利和罗恩，其中内容绝对不在霍格沃茨的教授范围内；草药课上不断有人试图和阿不思站近一些、搭上几句话；等到他们和斯莱特林一起上保护神奇生物课时，这种情况就更明显了：所有人都盯着盖勒特和阿不思，当他们交谈的时候，背后的窃窃私语就会愈发响亮。

“这个效果有点过头了。”阿不思低声说，“获得斯拉格霍恩的关注不需要这么大的新闻。”

“你当年读书的时候，也没用笔名去投稿啊。”盖勒特显得毫不在意，“让我想想，《今日变形术》、《实用魔药大师》、《魔咒创新》……”

“闭嘴吧，盖勒特。”阿不思几乎有点恼羞成怒了，“可我那时候真的只有十几岁——”

“你现在也只有十四岁呀，亲爱的阿尔。”金发的巫师朝他眨了眨眼，“就像我也不过马上十七岁一样。”

阿不思被这种恬不知耻的表现震惊了。盖勒特笑了笑，踩着教授的“下课！”溜走了。


	54. 回音

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 7 回音

斯拉格霍恩果然有所动作。他在他们返回城堡吃午饭的时候就堵在了格兰芬多长桌边，盛情邀请了阿不思和哈利和赫敏——盖勒特显然预见到了这个，因此早早溜之大吉。出乎哈利预料的是，阿不思居然从容地答应了斯拉格霍恩，并劝说他也一起参加。

在哈利也点头应邀后，斯拉格霍恩简直容光焕发，甚至都不计较赫敏的再次拒绝了：“太棒了！我相信这周的小聚会一定会非常精彩……邓布利多先生，我可以透露给你，聚会的嘉宾是为你那篇论文专程而来的。你的朋友格林德沃先生是不是也有空呢？”

“这我不太清楚，教授。”阿不思温和地说，“我们不讨论问题的时候不太交流。不过他是您学院的学生，你应该很方便问他吧？”

一丝尴尬掠过斯拉格霍恩的面容，他咳嗽了一声，笑容也不那么自然了：“对，对……那就这样吧，要我说，那位来宾可是非常希望见到你们两个人的。”

他又寒暄了几句，便离开了，从头到尾都仿佛没看见罗恩这个人似的。

“好啦，你们要去参加那个迷人的小聚会了？”罗恩没好气地说，“还好有赫敏和我作伴。”

“我不喜欢斯拉格霍恩。”赫敏小声说，在他们都看过来的时候，涨红了脸，“当然，他是一个学识渊博的教授没错，但我讨厌他对人分三六九等的态度。”

罗恩的脸色好了许多：“我还以为你绝不会讨厌任何一个老师呢。”

“我也不想去。”哈利说，“让我不得不一整晚和马尔福呼吸一个房间的空气，我会窒息的。”

“这次他不会收到邀请了。”阿不思淡淡地说，“卢修斯·马尔福入狱，盖勒特说昨晚德拉科在公共休息室大发雷霆。斯拉格霍恩的消息是很灵通的，他不会花精力在一个家中失势的学生身上。”

他近乎冷淡的表情让这个消息似乎没那么愉快了，三人组不由自主地收了声。

“事实上有一些事情需要从他那里得到证实，关于哈利的。”阿不思话锋一转，“你们有没有想过一件事？目前学校里的所有人，有谁经历过伏地魔的少年时代？”

“斯拉格霍恩！”短暂的沉默后，赫敏恍然大悟，“我怎么从来没有想过，他比麦格校长更早当上教授！他可是从几十年前就一直在霍格沃茨任教，虽然期间有段时间他因为病痛休假了，但康复后他立即回到了校园里。”

“可他怎么没有成为校长呢？”罗恩说，在赫敏看过来时缩了缩脖子，“当然，我毫不怀疑麦格校长比他更适合。”

“我倾向于他自己不太愿意。”阿不思轻声说，“霍格沃茨和魔法部的关系一直比较微妙，他既不愿意让霍格沃茨降格成魔法部的附属，也不愿意承担这份责任。他不是个圣人，却也不算特别糟……这就是我们的机会。”

“什么机会？”哈利问道，“你劝说我一起去，需要我帮你做到什么？”

“关键在于你，哈利。”阿不思看着他，“你的身份对他来说是最特殊的——不止是因为‘救世主’，你知道你母亲是他最喜欢的学生之一吗？”

哈利觉得耳畔似有钟鸣——自己相册里那个红头发的美丽女人，有一双和他一样的眼睛。所有人都说他的模样是和父亲一个模子倒出来的，唯有这双眼睛像极了母亲。

现在他想起这些时不会再觉得如坠冰窖——至少小天狼星和莱姆斯重新给了他一个家，在学校之外，还有人时刻挂念、关心着他。

“我想知道伏地魔是否曾经向他询问过……魂器。”阿不思让这个血腥的词尽可能的轻，“对付敌人总要知己知彼，而你是最可能让他开口的人。”

斯拉格霍恩的聚会定在周末，而他们还要用一周时间，慢慢从懒散的假期状态下恢复过来。不过这其中不包括赫敏和阿不思，前者在开学就一头扎进了图书馆，后者则向来在课程方面从容不迫。

罗恩因为那张报道了韦斯莱先生的《预言家日报》短暂地烦恼了一阵，万幸的是，德拉科似乎因为家庭变故而收敛了些，没有来对他大肆嘲讽——这对双方都有好处，罗恩不必因为家人而被嘲笑，德拉科也不需要经受变成一只白鼬的折磨。

阿不思很密切地关注着伪装成疯眼汉的小巴蒂·克劳奇。他需要让后者按部就班地完成任务，但他可不希望让任何一个学生有所损伤。

他们在周四终于等来了双胞胎和李·乔丹所说“改头换面”的黑魔法防御课。听到风声的学生们早早聚集在教室门口，唯一没来的是赫敏，她直到快上课才从图书馆赶来。

他们急急忙忙地坐到了讲台正对面的四个座位上，拿出《黑暗力量：自卫指南》等待着。很快，他们就听见穆迪那很有特色的脚步声过来了。不过他已经在霍格沃茨执教一年，所以大家已经习惯了他嗖嗖乱转的魔眼和“时刻保持警惕”的态度。

穆迪拿出花名册，开始点名。他每点一个都要仔细瞧一瞧学生的脸，好似要确认没被冒名顶替一样。

“好了。”最后一名同学应答结束后，他说，“看来每个人都安安全全地回到了学校，真好。”

他说这话的时候声音嘶哑，魔眼在每个人脸上扫来扫去，完全听不出欣慰的意思。

“众所周知今年的世界杯上发生了一些不幸的事件。”他严厉地看着学生们，“我在去年已经教过你们如何对付黑魔法动物，但这还不够，很不够，你们得知道如何对付巫师释放的咒语，领略一下那些黑巫师的手段——”

“什么？”罗恩脱口而出，“你说什么？”

穆迪的魔眼嗖地一下停在了罗恩身上，后者有点不自在地动了动。

“就像你父亲帮我解决问题一样，我要让你们学会某些恶劣情况的解决办法，韦斯莱先生。”他哑着嗓子笑了，“魔法部的指导意见，我得在这个学期教你们各种破解咒，仅此而已，鉴于你们不到六年级，我也不该告诉你们非法的黑魔咒语是什么样子。”

“但是！”他提高声音，轰隆隆地在教室里回荡，“黑巫师可不会看在你还没成年的份上，就不使用恶咒了！要我说，你么越早了解要对付的东西越有好处。如果一样东西你从未见过，你又这么在它面前保护自己呢？”

“我觉得他今年更神经质了。”当他们结束这堂课后，罗恩压低声音说，“我猜他受了点刺激，爸爸说他因为那张报纸上的照片，直接闯到福吉的办公室闹了好大一通，再加上垃圾桶那件事，现在他看谁都像黑巫师。”

哈利有些心不在焉地应着，尽管许多人谈论这堂课的口气，就好像观看了一场精彩的滑稽表演，但他觉得这并不怎么有趣——赫敏也有同感。她紧张地拉着他们去找纳威。

纳威仍然处在惊恐之中，而阿不思知道这是因为什么，他现在突然很想冲回教室去教训一下小克劳奇，这使得他发现假穆迪追出来后，不得不尽力控制自己的冲动。

假穆迪拉着纳威去喝茶了，他们在沉默中去大厅吃完了饭。饭后赫敏再次奔向图书馆，而哈利和罗恩准备写自己的占卜课作业。阿不思早就放弃了这门课程，因此不用写这种折磨人的东西。他和要去拿书的哈利一起上到男生宿舍，发现纳威已经回来了。

穆迪教授借了一本《地中海神奇水生植物和它们的特性》给纳威。

“看样子是斯普劳特教授告诉了穆迪教授，说我在草药学方面是非常棒的。”纳威声音里有一丝对他来说非常少见的骄傲，“穆迪教授认为我会喜欢这本书。”

“你的草药学确实很棒。”阿不思说，“或许你以后能够尝试应聘霍格沃茨的草药学职位？我想斯普劳特教授会很乐意接受你做助教的。”

“我——我还没想过——不——”纳威看起来有些窘迫，“我真的能做——教授？”

“为什么不呢？”哈利决定顺着话说下去，毕竟纳威很少听人夸奖他有什么长处，从不用担心他过于自满，“你的草药学确实很棒，斯普劳特教授都向其他老师夸奖你了。”

纳威高兴起来，差不多完全恢复正常了。哈利他们见他又开始兴致勃勃地研究那本书，便拿上《拨开迷雾看未来》下楼去了。他们在炉火边开始编造各种各样的不幸，克鲁克山溜达着走过来，轻巧地跳到正在阅读一本大书的阿不思身边，一边用深奥莫测的目光望着哈利。当赫敏终于回到公共休息室时，它立即跳到她膝盖上去。

赫敏对罗恩的占卜课作业发表了一番不轻不重的讽刺。但她更迫不及待地要展示自己的成果。

“家养小精灵权益促进会，S-P-E-W，不是呕吐。”

“没听说过。”罗恩说。

阿不思原本正很感兴趣地查看着那些徽章，突然发现他们都看着自己。

“唔，说说这个协会的理念和目标？”阿不思咳嗽了一声，假装没看见罗恩和哈利失望的表情。

赫敏显然很高兴有人愿意了解：“我们的短期目标是保证家养小精灵获得合理的工钱和良好的工作环境，长远目标包括修改不得使用魔杖的法律，还要争取让一位小精灵进入神奇动物管理控制司，因为小精灵的利益未被充分体现的情况是令人震惊的。”

“我猜多比一定很乐意做这种事。”哈利喃喃地说，“我们要怎么做到呢？”

赫敏的情绪非常高昂，她滔滔不绝地讲述着自己的计划，罗恩被任命为财务总管，而哈利则是秘书，阿不思则是常任理事。

“你有没有意识到一件事，赫敏。”阿不思温和地说，语气是那种不令人反感的力度，“有一个最根本的问题，大多数家养小精灵——或许不包括多比——并没有意识到自己被奴役了。如果他们自己不改变想法，为他们争取权益也是没有用的。”

“我建议你找个机会到厨房去，和霍格沃茨的家养小精灵聊一聊。”他继续说，“当然，我赞同你为他们谋求权益的行为。但无论什么时候，强加的理念都是很难被接受的。”

“但这是因为他们没有机会获得正常的教育——”

“循序渐进。”阿不思柔和但坚决地打断了她，“这不是简单的因果关系，这种奴役关系经过了几个世纪的加固，敲除这条锁链也绝非一日之功。如果所有小精灵都视你的理念为洪水猛兽，或许你能坚持下去，但出于一腔同情之心加入的会员未必不会动摇，他们会反过来质疑自己，为什么要去破坏那些可怜的小精灵为数不多的快乐。”

赫敏咬着嘴唇，看起来很受震动，罗恩和哈利忧虑地看着她和阿不思，感觉话题已经走向了他们难以参与的方向。

“你说的对，阿不思。”赫敏的声音甚至有点颤抖，“但我难道……难道什么都不能做？你们都看到了，闪闪她忠于一个根本不在乎她的主人，即使服务于克劳奇先生让她快乐，但他从来没有——从来没有把她当做一个有情感的——”

“而我们也都看到了克利切，他曾经是那么地恨小天狼星。”阿不思的声音依旧平稳，“所以就算是传统的小精灵，他们也懂得厌恶对自己态度糟糕的人；闪闪如此忠心，克劳奇先生或许曾经对她有过温和的态度，用指责克劳奇先生来劝说闪闪肯定是事倍功半。”

“我从不怀疑你的善良，赫敏。”他注意到了赫敏激动的情绪，将声音放得更柔和了些，“而正如你所说，小精灵也有情感，可人尚且会因为各种原因，视他人好意如仇寇……如何让他们接受好意，才是最困难的开始。”

赫敏接受了阿不思的建议，回宿舍去思考如何完善自己的构想。罗恩见状立即收起论文，宣称自己被各种奇葩的死法耗费了精力，上楼睡觉去了。哈利稍稍犹豫了一下，因为他发现阿不思仍然沉浸在自己的思绪里。

“我没想到你对小精灵权益也有研究。”他绞尽脑汁只想出这么一句，“赫敏应该会很高兴有你这个同盟。”

“奴役。”阿不思没有转头，他的视线依然投在燃烧的壁炉中，“家养小精灵也能使用魔法，但是巫师已经彻底改变了这个种族的地位和观念。你有没有想过，如果以同样的方式，巫师利用自己的力量，让麻瓜成为他们的奴仆，再经过几个世纪……”

他的声音很轻，但内容令哈利感到毛骨悚然：“这不就是食死徒的理念……”

“伏地魔只要纯血统，但如果有人只以魔法来划分呢？”阿不思语气冰凉，“手握与生俱来的力量，去打破《保密法》，甚至都不需要像对付妖精那样，剥夺他们使用魔杖的权利……假如这些在几百年前发生了，麻瓜将走上和家养小精灵相同的道路，视服务巫师为天职，视拿到报酬为悖逆……”

“这是不对的！”哈利说。在阿不思轻声说那些可怕的话时，一种沉甸甸的感觉坠在他胃里，让他说不出的难受，“我们不该这样对待普通人——”

“当然不该。”阿不思死气沉沉地说，“最开始可能只是为了捍卫巫师自己的权益，一些《保密法》引发的悲剧、毁掉的家庭……但那种可怕的前景，我们已经在家养小精灵身上实践过了；还会有巫师担心就算我们手下留情，万一有朝一日，麻瓜占了上风，会不会将这种统治反过来施加在巫师群体身上……”

哈利绝对没想到今晚能引出这么可怕的东西——阿不思坐在那里，脸上毫无血色，说着一个将真实与幻想、悲悯和残酷糅合在一起的故事，眼神空荡荡的，看得教人害怕。

“我不会和赫敏说这些。”长久的沉默后，阿不思像是突然醒过神来，“现在的情况想这些还可以说是杞人忧天，你也不用多想，去睡吧。”

哈利和他一起上了楼。阿不思让他不要多想，事实上这种阴郁压抑的记忆会让人本能地避免回忆，所以他很快就用魔法史论文题目催眠自己，睡了过去。  



	55. 命运交点

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 8 命运交点

哈利有时真觉得那天晚上的对话是一场疯狂的梦境，因为第二天阿不思表现得毫无异样，仿佛从未说过那些可怕的话。他比往常任何一次都更觉得这个朋友与自己隔着的距离——他的目光总是投向比哈利他们远得多的地方。

但阿不思很快将注意力放回了探寻伏地魔的秘密，计划着如何让斯拉格霍恩开口。

“你确定他会有重要的信息吗？”哈利首先提出了问题，“我觉得伏地魔应该希望越少人知道越好。”

“但伏地魔确实很早就开始了制作魂器的计划，想想日记本和死去的冈特。而在他还不够老练的时候，寻求指导是必然的。”阿不思解释道，“当然，现在我们无法确定这一点。所以我们还需要一个契机。”

“什么契机？”

“麦格校长已经将涉及魂器的书拿走，现在却有一个学生去向他询问魂器，斯拉格霍恩会怎么反应？”阿不思竖起一根手指，“假如伏地魔曾经咨询过他此事，他会恐慌，会想要知道这是巧合还是刻意——甚至是否是伏地魔的警告；如果伏地魔没有提起过，那他只会单纯地好奇这个学生是如何得知的，他毕竟是斯莱特林的院长，对黑魔法没那么严苛。”

“可是我怎么会知道魂器呢？”哈利下意识地问道。

“这个问题不需要你问，更适合让盖勒特去问。”阿不思从容地说，“他对黑魔法有了解并不会引起怀疑，欧洲大陆比我们对黑魔法更宽容；而一个和伏地魔当初同样优秀、又询问了同样的可怕魔法的学生，一定能让斯拉格霍恩‘印象深刻’。”

哈利咽了口唾沫，在阿不思的疑问眼光投来时，干巴巴地说：“我也觉得非常‘印象深刻’……你是在暗示格林德沃也有成为黑魔王的潜力吗？”

这下轮到阿不思一时语塞——他实在没法告诉哈利，某人已经离职下岗，暂时没看出有重出江湖的打算。

不过他们没有急于求成，而是慢慢打着铺垫。盖勒特在聚会上依旧不改桀骜的脾气，但他至少愿意参与斯拉格霍恩和嘉宾的对话，加上他身为斯莱特林学院的学生，总还是能长一长自家院长的脸面。

被阿不思突击补习过的哈利也在魔药课上表现出色，即使隔壁盖勒特总投来似笑非笑的目光，但他也坚强地挺住了——这段时间各个科目难度都在加大，他能挤出时间补习魔药已经很不容易了。

不过就如乔治所说，恋爱中的人是不能讲道理的——对于盖勒特这种恨不能占据阿不思所有注意力的人来讲，哈利或许做什么都是错的。

黑魔法防御课则出现了一些传闻。穆迪在接下来的课程中，要求每个学生抵御自己的夺魂咒。哈利很艰难地克制住了跳上桌子的冲动，把自己撞得生疼。而阿不思站在原处，仅仅是眉头微蹙，令教授十分惊讶。

这还不是最有传播力的新闻。在斯莱特林的课堂上，盖勒特·格林德沃不仅轻松抵挡了穆迪的夺魂咒，还反问如果自己成功对他施咒，能否获得更多加分。这种相当“邪恶”的行径居然没有引来穆迪的愤怒，后者虽然没有同意，但他确实给盖勒特加了二十分。

消息很快在学生中传开。由于担心造成不良影响，麦格校长不得不出面。于是下一堂黑魔法防御课上，夺魂咒的部分便消失了。

10月30日那天早晨，他们下楼吃早饭时，发现礼堂在一夜之间被装饰一新，空气里弥漫着一种有所期待的喜悦情绪。最后一节课的铃声早早敲响后，他们匆匆回塔楼放下课本，穿上斗篷，然后迫不及待地冲下楼梯，在门厅找到了自己的学院队伍。

布斯巴顿的粉蓝色马车和德姆斯特朗的大船都引起了一阵惊叹，而克鲁姆的出现更让许多人激动不已。最终布斯巴顿的学生们在拉文克劳的长桌上坐下，而德姆斯特朗选择了斯莱特林。阿不思注意到不少德姆斯特朗的学生在看见盖勒特后都有些惊讶，还有几个专门过去打了招呼。

“你们说，他们会睡在什么地方？我们可以在我们宿舍给他提供一个床位……”罗恩目不转睛地盯着自己的偶像，“马尔福想巴结他，啊哈，绝对是痴心妄想……”

毫无疑问，德姆斯特朗的学生们比布斯巴顿更能适应环境，当然也有可能是他们穿得够多。他们开始享用家养小精灵们专门提供的菜色。当一名布斯巴顿女生过来询问能否端走一盘杂鱼汤时，罗恩的眼睛都看直了，并差点为此和哈利发生了一点小争论。

当他们都吃饱喝足，麦格校长站了起来。这位严肃的女巫今天头发梳得格外齐整，礼袍华美而不失庄重。她指挥着费尔奇拿上来一个盒子——里面装着选拔勇士的火焰杯。

“有志成为勇士者可在二十四小时内报名。”她的声音清晰、平稳地传到了礼堂的每个角落，“明天晚上，也就是万圣节之夜，火焰杯将选出它认为最能代表三个学校的三位同学的姓名。”

关于年龄线的限制又一次引发了骚动，不过其他两个学校的学生都是挑选出来的成年候选者，所以情绪激动的只是霍格沃茨的学生。但麦格校长神色如常，和几位来宾道别后，便离开了席位。

罗恩还在惦记着德姆斯特朗的住处。他的疑问几乎立刻就得到了解答，也使得他们堵在了门口——卡卡洛夫在看清哈利的模样时，猛地将脑袋转过来，死死地盯着他——准确地说，是那道伤疤——完全呆住了。假如不是怒气冲冲的穆迪解围，他们还不知道要耽搁到什么时候。

“穆迪教授也认识卡卡洛夫吗？”赫敏好奇地问道，“而且卡卡洛夫看起来很害怕他。”

“他曾经是个食死徒，事实上。”阿不思轻描淡写地说，“但他出卖了自己的同伙，为了给自己脱罪——然后他没有被判处监禁。”

三个人几乎瞬间屏住了呼吸，赫敏即使压低了声音，也仍然像是在尖叫：“什么？他的学生知道吗——”

“欧洲大陆对黑魔法容忍度更高，德姆斯特朗也不例外。”阿不思低声说，“而且他既然选择了彻底的背叛，就没有太大的威胁——他会比任何人都害怕伏地魔卷土重来。”

霍格沃茨的天文塔是整个城堡的制高点，学生们只有在有天文课时才会被允许上来，更别提是在宵禁的时候。事实上也少有人愿意爬到这个地方来，这里不仅不方便躲避巡查教师，更因高度而寒风凛冽。

当阿不思悄无声息地转过最后一圈楼梯、推开那扇门后，他看见了围墙垛口坐着的金发巫师。前几天刚刚成年的盖勒特·格林德沃两条腿悬在墙外，漫不经心地晃荡着，手中掂量着他那根松木魔杖。即使阿不思的每个动作都无声无息，他仍然在第一时间转头过来，露出一个神采飞扬的笑容。

他还不知道这里是那个邓布利多的殒命之地——而阿不思并不打算告诉他。

“你冷吗？”行为模式和外表一样年轻的巫师握住了他的手，即使对两人来说，保暖咒都只是心意一动的事，“这里风太大了……不过星空很美。”

阿不思也抬头望了一眼夜空。这是一个晴朗的夜晚，空气非常清澈透明，使得满天星斗格外明亮。

“你认识威克多尔·克鲁姆？”他抽回手，开口问道，“我注意到他和你打了招呼。”

盖勒特的笑容稍稍变化，声音中也多了一丝漫不经心的意味：“没错，他的家族和我有些合作。这确实很有意思，一个或许曾经恨不得冲进纽蒙迦德要我命的年轻人……他会是德姆斯特朗的选手？”

阿不思点了点头：“若无意外。以及布斯巴顿的选手会是芙蓉·德拉库尔。”

“这对我来说没什么影响。”盖勒特无所谓地说，“假如那个杯子选择我的话，当然是最方便的，不然咱们就要自己去小汉格顿走一趟了。”

“你明天将羊皮纸投进去吗？”

“嗯，但说真的，它不见得有多聪明。”盖勒特若有所思地摩挲着下巴，“要不我试试让它一定把我的名字吐出来，就像小克劳奇确保哈利·波特会被选中那样？”

阿不思瞥了他一眼，那里面的警告意味并不浓：“请便。”

“这时候不抓着公平公正不放了，我亲爱的阿尔？”盖勒特轻轻勾了勾他的掌心。

“我相信你绝对有这个实力迷惑火焰杯，不过你可以试试会不会被我拆穿。”阿不思也稍稍偏头，“那时候大家就会知道，有人费尽力气，就为了保证自己一定是勇士。”

“别以为我听不出来。”盖勒特得寸进尺地揽过他的肩，“不就是嘲笑我不够自信吗。要是过几年办这个比赛，那我大概还要紧张一下会不会被你抢走名额。”

“那鉴于我不能参加这次的比赛——”阿不思看着那双满溢情意的、仿佛落入了天上星斗的眼睛，“我决定给勇士一点帮助。”

盖勒特怔愣了一瞬。而阿不思从袖子里抽出了一根他们都很熟悉的魔杖。

“拿去吧。”阿不思平静地说，“虽然它在我手上还算听话，但我并不觉得我是它的主人，它总是会选择更强大的那个。”

盖勒特盯着接骨木魔杖看了许久——他也曾经握住过这根魔杖，如臂使指威力惊人。直到在1945年的决斗场上，邓布利多将他打倒在地，从他手中夺过了它。这根永远只服务于最强大的巫师的魔杖立即效忠了新主。

——再后来，他想，那个可笑的、执着于逃避死亡的后辈，来到他的监牢中逼问这根魔杖的下落，而他只报以大笑。

盖勒特很早就回忆起了自己的死，死于一个沉迷永生和力量的疯子，和终老于监狱比也没好多少。不过作为一个被关押了半个世纪的战犯，他也不该期待太多。甚至更坦陈些，当他看到那份邓布利多的讣告后，谁来收走他的生命已经无关紧要了。

他们曾经试图做死亡的主人，然而走到这个地步，唯有死亡能让他们再见。

“你从哪里找到的？”他打破沉默问道。

“戈德里克山谷。”阿不思轻声说，“你把复活石给了我，但我没有勇气去使用它，胆怯得不像个格兰芬多。”他垂下了眸子，“然后我想至少我该去那幢房子看一眼，试试看它会不会允许我进去……邓布利多宅没有阻挡我，而我知道阿不思·邓布利多会把东西藏在什么地方。”

“不过看到老魔杖还是挺意外的。”他再次将魔杖朝前递了递，“你上次说它在20世纪初失踪了，而邓布利多死在1903年，看来他还是找到了一件死亡圣器。”

“我不能——”

“我不知道是它现在的主人是谁，或许邓布利多已经终结了它的传说？假如他不是被人谋杀的话。”阿不思试图让语气变得轻快一些，“你应该持有它，既然你已经将复活石给了我。它至少还是一件死亡圣器。”

他们都很清楚，对于两个从死者之国逃脱的灵魂来说，没有比死亡圣器更好的保障。所以阿不思早就提醒盖勒特去寻找老魔杖，而后者又将复活石送给了他。

盖勒特在那双蔚蓝色眸子的注视下，终于伸手接过了那根接骨木魔杖。老魔杖、死亡棒、命运杖……这根魔杖的血腥历史数不胜数。假如要排出最不适合持有它的名单，盖勒特自己绝对榜上有名。然而这柄凶器又天性慕强，哪怕此时他们无法确定它的现主，它也会更倾向于为盖勒特服务。

而接触到它的那一瞬间，盖勒特就感到一种熟悉的力量从指端扩散开，毫无不听使唤的滞涩感。他仿佛又回到了他最不可一世的时代，手中有最强大的魔杖俯首听命，再艰深的魔咒也能轻松驾驭——这是一种令人心醉神迷的感觉。他轻轻抖了抖手腕，黑色的火焰猛地从杖间喷涌而出，环绕在他们周围。

“你知道这种感觉吗？”他几乎是苦笑着说，“对……你也使用过它……你还记得这种感觉吗？仿佛自己所向无敌，不可一世，无论什么对手都是螳臂当车？”

阿不思静静地看着他，全无面对一个拿回了最得力武器的前魔头，身旁还环绕着火海的危机感。

“也不对，我知道你只会试图驯服它。”盖勒特突然有些索然无味，他身上那种年少肆意的气质迅速地消失了，随意一抬手，火焰便倏地熄灭了，“你不会夸耀它，也不会沉醉于它的力量，因为你被愧疚扼住咽喉，拒绝一切诱惑，无论它是不是正常的。”

“看来你还是很适应它。”阿不思回避了他的问题，“负责检查魔杖的是奥利凡德，我想他有可能认出老魔杖，就像格里戈维奇认出它一样，但他应当不了解死亡圣器。”

“他会说一些不恰当的话吗？”盖勒特的语调变得轻柔，“我们需不需要做些准备？”

“我倾向于认为奥利凡德先生会明白的。”阿不思说，“就像他并没有指出哈利和伏地魔的魔杖之间的联系一样。”

“但愿如此。”盖勒特的声调恢复了正常。

他手中握着老魔杖，复活石在阿不思口袋中，隐形衣在格兰芬多塔楼的救世主的箱子里。三件死亡圣器居然以这种方式全部出现在霍格沃茨，这大概是当初他们立志寻找时从未预料过的。

但他们谁都没有聚齐死亡圣器的打算。没有人能够真正愚弄神祗，更别提做死亡的主人。


	56. 四个勇士

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 9 四个勇士

星期六的清晨有许多人起得比平时要早。当哈利他们下楼进入门厅时，火焰杯周围已经围了二十多个人，而那个杯子就放在门厅中央，被一道细细的金线围着。

德姆斯特朗的所有学生已经将自己的名字投进去了，但霍格沃茨还没有人被看见报名。虽然四个人都不能投入自己的名字，但旁观别人无疑也很有趣。于是他们观看了双胞胎的尝试，并对他们长出的一把白胡子哈哈大笑。显然，年龄线并没有被增龄剂蒙蔽。

两兄弟动身去医院了，哈利他们也笑得不行。当他们准备进礼堂吃早饭时，突然发现又有人穿过人群走向火焰杯。

“盖勒特·格林德沃！他有十七岁了吗？”有人不禁问道，议论声一下在学生中间传开。哈利、罗恩和赫敏自然将目光转向阿不思，后者点了点头。

“他晚了两年上学，我们都忘记了！”罗恩不乏羡慕地说，看着盖勒特走进年龄线，将羊皮纸投入火焰杯。火焰杯中蓝白色的火舌迅速变成红色，并迸出点点火星。他转身朝阿不思点了点头，便走进礼堂去了。

“他说的‘合理的谋杀’这个意思！”赫敏看到的却是另一方面，“火焰杯的比赛是有可能出现死亡的！”

“可是冠军能有一千加隆的奖金呢。”罗恩说，随即又有点沮丧，“但是他决定参加的话，我们说不定就要有一个斯莱特林的勇士了。”

这倒是不错，哈利毫不怀疑格林德沃有资格成为霍格沃茨的勇士，毕竟他的成绩一向优秀，几个教授都曾经说过他完全可以跳级。但同时他又为阿不思感到遗憾，假如不是年龄不够，他觉得阿不思完全可以和格林德沃竞争一下。

长桌边上，迪安和西莫正在议论那些可能参加的十七周岁以上的霍格沃茨学生。他们坐到附近加入了讨论，也告诉他们盖勒特已经将名字投进去了。

“那斯莱特林已经确定有两个人了。”迪安告诉哈利，“有人说沃林顿今早投了自己的名字。”

哈利和他在魁地奇比赛上交过手，他一点都不喜欢这个大块头。西莫还以一种轻蔑的口气提起了塞德里克·迪戈里，差点因此和赫奇帕奇的人吵起来。倒是安吉丽娜·约翰逊的报名引起了欢呼——她是格兰芬多的追球手，和盖勒特类似，都是最近刚满了十七岁。

由于今天是周末，而因为这么一件大事，他们都无心作业，因此干脆吃完饭后再次回到了门厅。布斯巴顿的集体报名也引起了轰动，罗恩的眼睛一直拴在芙蓉身上。赫敏因此有些不太高兴，说自己要去厨房找家养小精灵谈话，便离开了他们。

五点半钟，各个学校的学生都开始聚集到礼堂去了。他们走进烛光映照的礼堂时，发现所有人都顾不上万圣节的特殊布置，而是睁大了眼睛瞧着已经挪到礼堂中间的火焰杯。终于，晚宴结束了，大家都热切地将目光投向主宾席。

麦格校长站了起来。礼堂里的人声一下子收尽了。

“当勇士的名字被宣布后，请被选中的人走到礼堂尽头，沿着这张桌子到隔壁的那个房间去。”这位向来不苟言笑的女巫指示道，“在那里勇士们将会接受初步指导。好了，现在我们可以开始了。”

火焰杯放出了夺目的光芒，那些蓝白色的火焰就像被投入名字时那样，突兀地转变成红色，并爆发出噼里啪啦的火星。接着，一道火舌蹿到空中，从里面飞出一片被烧焦的羊皮纸——

“德姆斯特朗的勇士——威克多尔·克鲁姆。”

掌声和欢呼声席卷了整个礼堂。然后相同的步骤又重复了一次：“布斯巴顿的勇士——芙蓉·德拉库尔！”

现在只剩下霍格沃茨的勇士了。礼堂里占大部分的霍格沃茨学生纷纷屏住呼吸。

麦格校长从火舌上取到了第三张羊皮纸，她对着火光仔细地查看着。

“霍格沃茨的勇士，”她报出名字的时候脸色没怎么变化，“——盖勒特·格林德沃！”

斯莱特林有一半的人开始大声欢呼，大多数是那些低年级，还有一部分德姆斯特朗的学生，而高年级的学生态度非常微妙——就像一年级时的分院仪式那样——其他长桌上的掌声反倒比斯莱特林的要多了。

而勇士本人从容地站起来，脸上挂着同样微妙的笑容，朝阿不思望了一眼，便朝着教工桌子那边走去。斯拉格霍恩显得喜气洋洋，而其他老师也不太惊讶，对勇士露出鼓励的微笑。卡卡洛夫的笑容则显得有点虚伪。

“唉，果然是他。”西莫一边鼓掌一边说，“可是阿不思完全不比他差啊，要不是有这条愚蠢的年龄线……”

然而就在麦格校长以为仪式已经结束的时候，火焰杯突然喷出了第四张羊皮纸，她下意识地接过——

“哈利·波特！”

这简直是一团乱麻——哈利茫然地想着。他当然设想过……幻想过自己能参加比赛，但那只是想入非非罢了。他的对手们都比他多受了三年的教育，如果他像阿不思或者格林德沃那样天资横溢，说不定还有机会，但事实则是他虽然某些科目还算优秀，却绝不能和高年级的学生媲美。

然而有人似乎想要确保他能参加比赛……他并不认为这是个好处，那是为了让他出洋相？还是说——

他突然在走廊上站住了，脊背一阵发寒……穆迪说是因为有人想要他的命，而赫敏今天看见格林德沃报名时是怎么说的？“合理的谋杀”……还有当初说这句话之前，格林德沃和小天狼星的谈话……

这确实是伏地魔的手笔！小天狼星本以为自己没到年龄，不会有危险……但他低估了敌人的狡猾。

“哈利！”

他猛地惊醒，发现自己已经走到了胖夫人面前。打断自己的思绪的是阿不思。他一直站在休息室外面等着。

“你还好吗？”阿不思关心地看着他，“我觉得我有必要提醒你，现在里面的气氛有点不妙。”

哈利一时间还没有反应过来，还停留在上一个念头：“是伏地魔！是他设计让我被选中的！”

许多画像里的人物被这个名字吓得四散而逃，胖夫人倒还战战兢兢地坚守着职责。阿不思叹了口气：“我知道，哈利，世界杯比赛前我们讨论过这件事，你也想起来了对吗？很高兴你保持着清醒的头脑。但是其他人不知道这件事，他们现在的情绪会……有点激动。”

哈利认为阿不思的形容太轻描淡写了——事实上整个格兰芬多休息室已经陷入了一种狂热。格兰芬多们即使对格林德沃没有太大意见，却和斯莱特林积怨已久。就算哈利是用非正常手段成为的勇士，他们也因此有机会在老对手面前扳回一城。

然而赫敏和罗恩似乎都不在休息室，只有阿不思艰难地将他从一片混乱中拖了出来。他已经开始怀疑回塔楼是不是个好主意了。剩下的人都不在乎他究竟有没有把名字投进去，也不在乎他是否真的有情绪庆祝这件事……

他终于在阿不思的帮助下走上了楼梯，还险些撞倒了克里维兄弟。在走到房间门口时，阿不思止住了脚步。

“我得先告诉你，哈利。”他轻声说，“罗恩的情绪不太好。”

哈利并没有立即领会到这句话的意思，直到他看见了罗恩的表情：那是一种很别扭的、勉强的笑容。他还祝贺哈利成为了勇士。

“你明明知道！”哈利气愤地叫了起来，“这是伏地魔的计划！他们想要逼着我去参加这个比赛，好找机会杀了我！我没有把我的名字投进那只高脚杯！”

罗恩的嘴唇明显地扯动了一下，但他又闭上了嘴。他积攒的情绪已经让他可以无视哈利直呼神秘人名字的恐惧了：“对，没错……不过你确实需要好好休息，我想你明天早上需要早点起来，接受媒体的拍照什么的。”

他说完这句话，就猛地将帷帐拉过来，遮住了自己的四柱床。哈利难以置信地盯着放下的帷幔，几乎气得说不出话来。

“来。”旁观了争吵的阿不思轻轻碰了碰他，朝他比了个口型，“拿上隐形衣出去说。”

哈利接受了这个建议。他现在确实很需要新鲜空气。因此他从箱子里翻出隐形衣和活点地图，跟着阿不思下了楼。休息室里还有不少人，但他们没太在意阿不思的行动，哈利得以跟在他后面溜出去了。

“我简直不敢相信！”刚刚走进有求必应屋，哈利那口气就憋不住了，“明明我们都听见了格林德沃说的话，为什么他像是受了气似的？”

“我说的什么话？”房间深处突然响起的声音吓了他一跳，这才发现霍格沃茨的另一位勇士正坐在那里，“嗨，阿尔，我总能猜到你的心思，不是吗？”

“我想斯莱特林应当也给自己的勇士举办了庆祝活动。”阿不思没有对盖勒特准确猜出自己的房间要求作评价，“你没有去参加吗？”

“我已经受够了那些装模作样的小聚会了。”盖勒特冷笑一声，“相信我，半个学院的人都是在等着看我的笑话。”

“为什么？”哈利也不禁有些好奇。

盖勒特不咸不淡地看了他一眼：“因为我至今还没有表现出反麻瓜倾向，而这几届的斯莱特林学生大多有食死徒背景，他们看我不顺眼很久了。”

哈利一时竟不知该说什么——虽然盖勒特身处的环境不佳，但看着金发斯莱特林冷淡到傲慢的表情，完全看不出受气的可能。他甚至有些羡慕盖勒特，毕竟肆无忌惮到这种地步，也能少掉许多烦恼。

“说说小房间里的情况吧。”阿不思说，“麦格校长应该会强烈反对你参赛才对？”

“没错。”哈利说，“她很生气——问我是不是找人帮忙投了名字，我发誓说没有，她相信了我；可是巴格曼和克劳奇先生坚持要按规章办事，哪怕三个校长都反对，但是他们说这是有魔法契约存在的。”

“而且火焰杯已经熄灭了。”盖勒特显得很轻松，也没有显出任何被选上的激动，“他们不能再选出更多勇士，也不能带走已经选出的勇士，真是恰到好处的规章啊！”

“所以我必须要参加比赛了？”哈利望向阿不思，后者抱歉地笑了笑，“见鬼……我是不是更应该考虑我怎么活下来？”

“你应该先考虑怎么和小天狼星交代。”盖勒特凉凉地说，“趁着明天的《预言家日报》还没付印，还是说你想要一封吼叫信？”

哈利打了个哆嗦，决定回去就用双面镜联系小天狼星。他完全能想象出教父听闻此事后暴跳如雷的样子，并绝对不愿因为吼叫信再引人注目一次——他引人注目的次数够多了，到哪里人们都盯着他的额头……

“哈利，现在我们来谈谈罗恩的事。”阿不思温声道，“其实他相信你，哪怕他没有听过我们的讨论，他也会相信不是你自己报名的。”

“那他这又是怎么回事？！”

“人的行为未必总能受理智控制。”阿不思耐心地说，“就像我明知道吃太多甜食不好（盖勒特噗地笑出了声，阿不思没管他），但还是会反感盖勒特管控我的糖分摄入一样。你不愿受人瞩目，罗恩不是不懂，但他仍然会觉得不快乐。这种不快乐不是讲道理能消除的。”

“我欢迎他随时来和我换！”哈利气愤地说，“只要他愿意，真是太好了……尽管和我来换……”

“不现实的话就不用说了。”盖勒特有些无聊地插了一句，“谁也不可能代替谁，现在是你注定要去比赛，想这么多也没用。”

“所以我也不会要求你现在就原谅他。”阿不思仿佛没有听见他插嘴，继续说道，“因为你也有自己的情绪，所以我只是告诉你他为什么会这样——大概看过第一个项目之后，知道你要面临什么样的危险之后，他就能完全恢复正常吧。”

“他什么时候才会相信我不快乐呢？”哈利说，“也许等我摔断了脖子——”

“赫敏明天早上会来找你，她也相信你不是自作主张报了名。”阿不思打断了他的气话，“好了，回去和西里斯通信，然后早些休息吧。”

“你的教育生涯就是不断应付这些青春期的小崽子？”哈利余怒未消地离开后，盖勒特和阿不思还留在有求必应屋里，“真是伟大的教育家，等这一批叛逆期过去，又会有新的麻烦走进课堂。你真的觉得这很有趣？”

“别忘了我们也是从这个阶段走过来的。”阿不思意有所指，“大部分的学生都是好孩子，他们总会成长的。”


	57. 生花妙笔

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 10 生花妙笔

谢天谢地，小天狼星没有将吼叫信送进霍格沃茨的礼堂——但他让哈利想办法到霍格莫德和他见一面。在吃完了赫敏带来的早餐后，他拿上隐形衣和活点地图，从暗道走到霍格莫德，在尖叫棚屋附近找到了小天狼星。

西里斯相信他没有想办法给自己报名，然而火焰杯选出的人必须完成比赛内容，导致这位英俊的男巫脸色异常阴沉。

“在城堡里你应该还是安全的。”即使如此，他还不忘安慰自己的教子，“卡卡洛夫……哼，我听说过他，他不会敢对你做什么的，特别是穆迪这学期依然是你们的教授。他是受了点刺激，但在对付黑巫师的时候绝对头脑清醒。”

他叮嘱哈利随身带着双面镜，“时刻保持警惕”。哈利被这句穆迪的口头禅逗得笑了出来。不得不说，和小天狼星的交流虽然没有解决最根本的问题，但也确实让他得到了安慰。

这份安慰在周一上课之后也显得非常有些单薄了。除了兴高采烈的格兰芬多们，其他学院的态度并不算友好。有人认为他能想出办法突破年龄线很棒，还有人则倾向于支持原本的勇士盖勒特。斯莱特林们在经过激烈的思想斗争后也分裂成了两派——但他们一派支持盖勒特，另一派干脆冷眼旁观，巴不得两个人都出洋相。

于是霍格沃茨居然分成了三个团体：以格兰芬多为首的哈利支持者，痴迷于更成熟、更英俊的格林德沃的粉丝团，还有马尔福为代表的无差别嘲讽的旁观者。哈利很怀疑如果不是担心教授不快，最后这波人会宁可叛逃到德姆斯特朗去。因为显然斯莱特林的院长对自己居然有两个勇士学生感到非常得意，马尔福还不想得罪斯拉格霍恩。

“我早就看出你们潜力非凡！”斯拉格霍恩在魔药课堂上大声宣布，堪称慈爱的目光均匀地分配在盖勒特和哈利身上，“我的眼光向来很准……我期待着你们将奖杯捧回霍格沃茨！”  
盖勒特勾起了一个假笑，转头就翻了个白眼。这几天他可没少被那些叽叽喳喳的女生烦扰。那些人无视了他一贯的恶劣态度，再冰冷的目光和不耐烦的语气，也只能换来梦幻般的叹息和自说自话似的告白。阿不思已经不止一次因为这个偷笑了——这也使得他更加不快。

而哈利无比希望这堂课能快些结束。他已经受够了罗恩的冷笑和马尔福的讥笑，斯拉格霍恩的每一句褒赞对他来说都是折磨，而他甚至没法表现出不满。好在这种情形终于被人打断了，是科林·克里维。

“对不起，先生。”他先朝哈利绽开笑容，然后走向讲台，“我要带哈利·波特和盖勒特·格林德沃到楼上去。”

“是去检查魔杖和照相，对吗？”斯拉格霍恩很老道地说，“去吧，我们的勇士们，打起精神来，照片可是要放到《预言家日报》上去的。”

哈利瞥了一眼罗恩，发现他正盯着天花板。他确实想要从眼下的境地中脱离——但不是以进一步丢人现眼的方式。可他只能愁闷地收好东西，和盖勒特一起跟着科林离开。

小教室里除了三位勇士外，还有卢多·巴格曼和一个不认识的女巫。看见她时盖勒特嘴角勾起的笑容异常冷酷，几乎让哈利打了个哆嗦。

“她是谁？”哈利小声问道。虽然盖勒特身上有种令他觉得不安的气质，但现在他只能找到这一个同盟。

“丽塔·斯基特。”盖勒特的声音变得轻柔，不知怎的，哈利觉得更冷了，“一位著名记者……别理会她说的话，我可不希望阿不思因为没看好你来教训我。”

这个名字哈利听过，韦斯莱先生曾说她总是编造一些东西来博取眼球和销量，而出名恰恰是哈利现在最避之不及的东西。当巴格曼告诉他们要检查魔杖时，她就紧紧地盯着哈利和盖勒特，一眨不眨，在巴格曼说完后，她立即要求对两人进行一个简短的采访。

“你有什么要说的吗？”盖勒特清晰、平稳地问道，而哈利疯狂摇头，并以找球手的敏捷，在斯基特伸手过来时迅速跳开。动作幅度之大，将他抗拒的情绪表达得淋漓尽致，巴格曼不得不尴尬地止住了话头。

“看来哈利并不想接受采访。”盖勒特的语气依旧不容置疑，连斯基特都没有打断他，“我也不想。所以我们还是快点开始检查魔杖吧——我和他都还要回去上魔药课。”

巴格曼讪讪的笑了笑，去叫比赛裁判和奥利凡德先生了。丽塔·斯基特不太甘心地找了个角落坐下，依旧用那种令人不舒服的眼光盯着他们。芙蓉·德拉库尔很感兴趣地看着盖勒特，但后者完全无视了她，这使得她有点气恼，却无损她的魅力——那个摄影师一直在用眼角偷偷瞄她。

“请允许我介绍一下奥利凡德先生。”裁判们就坐后，麦格校长对几位勇士说，“他要检查你们的魔杖，确保魔杖在比赛前状态良好。”

芙蓉的魔杖一切正常。它的杖芯是媚娃的头发，来自她的祖母，也就是说她确实有媚娃血统。但哈利没办法回去告诉罗恩这件事，因为他已经不跟他说话了。

第二个是盖勒特。他不紧不慢地走到奥利凡德面前，将魔杖递出去——哈利突然觉得这根魔杖和他印象中盖勒特用的那根并不一样。

“你的魔杖……”奥利凡德的眼睛突然睁得更大了，接过魔杖时甚至颤抖了一下，“这是……”

“有什么问题吗，奥利凡德先生？”麦格教授注意到了异常，卡卡洛夫也将目光投了过来。而魔杖的主人只是站在原地，意态相当闲适的看着魔杖制作者。

“……古老的工艺。”奥利凡德最终只说出了这句话，“接骨木，夜骐尾羽……不是近代的作品，我想。”

“你说的没错，奥利凡德先生。”盖勒特懒洋洋地瞥了一眼其他人，又将目光转了回来，“格林德沃家传下来的，我觉得用得挺顺手，就用它参加比赛吧。”

“如果你这么决定，当然，”奥利凡德的眼睛一直盯着那根魔杖，“它可以非常忠心，只要你满足了它的条件。不过我们还是要登记一下，你确定要使用它参加比赛吗？”

“是的。”

奥利凡德先生点了点头，挥动魔杖。杖间吐出了一些金色的火花，表现得中规中矩。他微不可察地叹了口气，将魔杖还给盖勒特。卡卡洛夫没看出什么端倪，又怀疑地扫了一眼金发少年，便靠回了椅背。

接下来是克鲁姆的魔杖，一切正常。然后就到了哈利，他明显感到奥利凡德先生再次兴奋起来。

“是的，是的，我记得清清楚楚。”他检查哈利魔杖的时间和端详盖勒特的魔杖的时间一样长，万幸的是他没有说出这根魔杖和伏地魔的魔杖之间的关系——哈利确信那不会是自己愿意看到的局面，丽塔·斯基特不让这个消息人尽皆知，那才是咄咄怪事。

等所有勇士都照完了单人照片，哈利连忙跟着盖勒特离开了这个是非之地。回去上课显然只是个托词。两个人在礼堂门口分开前往各自学院的长桌。哈利没有看到赫敏和阿不思，于是自己一个人吃了晚饭。

他一边思考自己的飞来咒作业，一边走回格兰芬多塔楼。当他正对着羊皮纸苦思冥想时，阿不思终于出现在他面前，神情严肃。

“赫敏在医疗翼——别紧张，哈利。”他赶忙解释，“魔药课下课后她为了马尔福戴的徽章和他吵架，马尔福骂她‘泥巴种’，罗恩就和他互甩咒语，咒语打偏了。一个‘门牙赛大棒’，她只需要让庞弗雷夫人矫正一下。”

“罗恩呢？”哈利说不清自己现在的心情，虽然罗恩是为赫敏出头，“他被处罚了吗？”

“他和马尔福都被斯拉格霍恩罚了一次留校劳动。”阿不思说，“毕竟他的咒语打到了高尔。”

哈利点了点头。幸好马尔福在斯拉格霍恩那里已经失宠，不至于让罗恩一个人受罚。但他也不知道还有什么可说的，所以又低头去看魔咒学课本了。

接下来的日子同样难熬。虽然哈利不需要参加学年考试，但五年级的O.W.L.考试是无法回避的。另一方面，最初被选上的震惊已经完全被恐惧取代——他要面临什么样的挑战，又该怎么完成比赛？这可比魁地奇决赛还要可怕得多。

他是如此全神贯注于可能的悲剧性命运，以至于将丽塔·斯基特那只羽毛笔完全抛在了脑后。然而这位记者小姐用整整四版的篇幅，证明了她添油加醋、胡乱攀扯的功力。无论是她和哈利、盖勒特甚至小天狼星无中生有的访谈，还是对两人各自家庭关系的凭空捏造，她都信手拈来，信誓旦旦。

“我根本没和她单独谈过话！”哈利在第一次读到这份报道时，差点把报纸给撕了，“还有小天狼星——什么叫做‘他把我当做我爸爸的替身’？我怎么可能说出这种话来？！”

“你的事迹只在英国广为流传。”盖勒特连个眼神都懒得分给那些废纸，“而现在整个欧洲都在看格林德沃家的笑话。”

“知足吧，她给你的设定是落难的王子，等待着回到故土复仇的时机。”阿不思倒是看得津津有味，“昨天谁和你联系过专访，《巫师周刊》还是《女巫密友》？”

盖勒特磨了磨牙：“《女巫密友》，你觉得好笑就笑吧。”

阿不思果然含笑瞥了他一眼，于是他这点气很快消了：“算了，反正欧洲大陆上的报纸又是另一种说法。有些是故意要和英国人唱反调，顺带捧一捧他们的勇士，还有的大概就是里查德想要恶心我。”

“欧洲的报纸怎么说？”赫敏好奇地问道。她的牙齿经过庞弗雷夫人的调整，已经完全变了个样——现在它们整齐多了，看来魔法比麻瓜牙医还是略胜一筹。

“家族叛逆，血缘不明，说不定是弗兰茨的私生子，母亲其实是个麻瓜？”盖勒特耸耸肩，“大概他们觉得我不去德姆斯特朗就是大逆不道，也就不介意多往我和弗兰茨脸上踩几脚。对了，”他的冷笑加深了些，“还有些胆子大的，写文章指责我和阿不思的论文是剽窃而来……”

阿不思的表情严肃了一些，但他的关注点和赫敏的愤慨显然不在同一处：“盖勒特？”

“放心吧。”他哼了一声，轻蔑地说，“他们没有证据，影响力也有限，我懒得和他们计较。”

“小天狼星还问我，赫敏是不是真是我女朋友。”哈利捂住了自己的脸，“老天啊……我都不想知道，这到底是斯基特臆想的，还是科林·克里维自己说的。”

“不要和狂热粉丝较真，哈利。”赫敏安慰道，“至少小天狼星知道斯基特是什么货色，要是我爸爸妈妈看到了这份报纸，那才叫做糟糕呢。”

赫敏的爸爸妈妈是否会对这份报道信以为真，哈利其实不太关心。更令他感到沮丧的是，罗恩或许会因为这份报纸，更加坚信他是一个喜欢出头露面、炫耀自己的人。

无论勇士们走到哪里，他们身后都少不了叽叽喳喳、成群结队的学生。克鲁姆和芙蓉或许习惯了受人关注，而且包围他们的大多是崇敬和爱慕。哈利却不得不面对那篇失实报道带来的冷嘲热讽，反倒巴不得自己和他们一样，只在文章中被提过名字。他也时常埋怨自己，不能像盖勒特和赫敏那样，彻彻底底地无视流言蜚语，将心思完全放到接下来的项目上去。  



	58. 临阵磨枪

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 11 临阵磨枪

第一场比赛前的霍格莫德周末，他们劝说哈利到外面去，放松一下紧绷的心情。哈利一开始想披着隐形衣，但最后还是直接和他们走进了三把扫帚。然而刚走进去他就后悔了——丽塔·斯基特和她的摄影师朋友正坐在里面，谈论着什么。哈利一下止住了脚步。

“别紧张，哈利。”阿不思冷淡地看了一眼女记者，“我们不会引起她的注意。”

还未等哈利询问，难得和他们一起出来的盖勒特走到前面，引起酒吧里的一阵议论。被惊动的斯基特转过头来，可在盖勒特从她身边走过的同时，她呆滞了一下，又转回去，没事人一般地和摄影师继续聊天。

“他——他做了什么？”哈利感到万分好奇，同时非常迫切地想要学习这一招，“他甚至没用魔杖！”

“混淆咒而已。”阿不思平淡地说，“要做到无声无杖会有点难度。如果你想学，需要多练习才行。”

“所以火焰杯确实知道谁是每个学校里最出色的那个！”赫敏显得有些兴奋，“我们要到六年级才学无声咒呢！”

她开始和盖勒特讨论有关无声施咒的技巧，后者倒没有显得很不耐烦，对她提出的问题都一一作答。哈利啜了一口黄油啤酒，一边仍然时不时地看一眼斯基特，直到她喝完自己的酒，和摄影师一起离开，他才真正放下心来，有心情打量周围。

受益于盖勒特的混淆咒，他们安安稳稳地坐在酒馆角落里。厄尼·麦克米兰和汉娜·艾博在交换巧克力蛙卡片，还有门边，坐着秋·张和她拉文克劳的朋友。他多希望能像他们一样，只需要等待比赛开始，而不是为即将到来的挑战心神不宁。他或许还能走到秋·张身边，和她聊上几句……

“穆迪教授身边的那个人是谁？”赫敏突然问道，“他可真不是一般的高大。”

哈利闻声向那边望去，只见在和穆迪聊天的人一头乱发，即使小心翼翼地压低了身形，却依旧难掩他出奇高大的体格。而就在哈利朝那边望去时，穆迪若有所觉地抬起头，乱转的魔眼嗖地盯住了他。

盖勒特和阿不思对视一眼，并没有做声。而穆迪已经凑到那个巨人耳边，似乎嘀咕了几句话。然后他们一同站起身，朝这一桌走来。

“周末好，孩子们。”穆迪拉过一张椅子，吃力地坐下，“希望我没有打扰到你们的小聚会，嗯？这是海格，刚从罗马尼亚过来。他很想见见你，哈利。海格，这两位就是霍格沃茨的勇士了。”

巨人朝他们露出一个笑容，虽然他的体型很大，但并不令人生畏。

“你们都好。”他怀念地看着他们，在看到盖勒特的斯莱特林围巾时顿了顿，“我也是霍格沃茨毕业的，格兰芬多。我太久没回来过了，这次好不容易有个机会。你一定是哈利，我认识你爸爸妈妈。”

“你——认识他们？”哈利结巴了一下，“你和他们是朋友？”

“当然，哈利。”海格说，“你知道……虽然神秘人当时正得势，还是有很多巫师选择站出来反抗他。当时麦格校长叫我来帮忙，我们就是那时候认识的，还有阿拉斯托。”

哈利反应了一下才意识到“阿拉斯托”就是指穆迪。

“好了，事实上，我不太应该在这个时候见你们。”海格挤出了一张逗乐的苦脸，“但是我真想看看你，哈利，真高兴看到你长得这么大了。别管斯基特的胡说八道，祝你比赛顺利！”

他朝穆迪点了点头，小心地站起来挤过人群出去了。从一个陌生人身上获得如此明确的善意和支持，让哈利有种前所未有的感觉。

“海格在罗马尼亚的工作，是在龙类保护区研究火龙。”穆迪意味深长地说，一边嘶哑地笑了，“他打上学起就特别喜欢那些神奇生物——越危险他越喜欢，所以他最喜欢的当然就是龙。这次要不是因为比赛，他可不会轻易离开他的‘孩子们’。”

“我觉得你们需要知道这些信息，毕竟刚刚海格告诉我，布斯巴顿的马克西姆夫人约了他半夜散步来着。”他又喝了一口自己的弧形酒瓶里的酒，“格林德沃先生，你刚刚的混淆咒真不错，你将来一定大有可为。”

“他说的这些话是什么意思？”当穆迪也离开酒馆后，哈利问道。阿不思和盖勒特不动声色，而赫敏皱起了眉头。

“除开他赞扬盖勒特无声咒那句，他一直在谈海格，还说认为我们需要知道。”她慢慢地说，“然后他又提到了布斯巴顿的校长……这肯定不是无的放矢，这些信息之间一定是有联系的。”

“我也是这么认为。”阿不思轻笑了一声，“布斯巴顿的校长为什么要和他散步，还是半夜？你说所有学校现在最想知道的是什么呢？”

赫敏的脸色突然有点白，哈利不明所以地看着她。

“比赛的内容。”她咽了口唾沫，再开口几乎有些艰难了，“哈利，我有个糟糕的猜想……你的第一个比赛项目，会不会就是海格最喜欢的东西？”

“作弊是三强争霸赛的传统。”盖勒特不耐烦地说，“现在我们两个人都知道了，而可以预计今晚布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的人也会知道，所以现在大家又扯平了。”

“哦，太好了。”哈利干巴巴地说，“那我们要怎么从龙爪下逃生呢？”

阿不思已经将勘查结果告诉了他们：四条正在抱窝孵蛋的巨龙，种类包括普通威尔士绿龙、瑞典短鼻龙、中国火球和匈牙利树蜂。勇士不太可能被要求和巨龙搏斗，但任务很可能和龙蛋有关。和一头龙相比，哈利现在只觉得自己的魔杖只是一根小木棍。

他在一阵大脑空白的惊恐之后缓过神来，甚至有点庆幸自己因为提前知道，不至于周二在所有人面前当场昏倒。而盖勒特在听说自己将要面临的是火龙时，甚至表现出一种跃跃欲试——这令哈利感到更加窒息了。

“以免你不知道，我得提醒一下。”阿不思警觉地看着他，“虽然因为有德姆斯特朗参赛，评委不会太计较黑魔法——但如果你太过分的话，依旧是有可能触及法律的。”

盖勒特露出了有些遗憾的表情。哈利觉得自己最好不要问他原本的打算是什么。

“我只是想尝试一下你的研究结果，亲爱的阿不思。”哈利简直不敢相信，自己从这句话的语气中听出了委屈。对比盖勒特一向的作风，他感到一阵恶寒，“你上次送我的十二种龙血用途，我还没做完实验呢。”

“你不缺买材料的钱，盖勒特。”阿不思有点想掩面，“拜托，你真的没必要自己上手，放过那些可怜的火龙吧，她们甚至还在孵蛋。”

哈利也不想知道为什么要被“放过”的是火龙，他更希望那些火龙能放过他。可鉴于他很可能要去打龙蛋的主意，他也不太寄希望于此。

和阿不思和盖勒特待在一起久了，时常会开始自发地怀疑人生。哈利麻木地想。相比之下，只会催促他复习，但不会在无意间表现智商压制的赫敏显得太可爱了。

“你不觉得用比赛的火龙更有纪念意义吗？”

“完全不觉得，我只想为各位校长的心脏承受能力考虑一下。”阿不思冷酷无情地否定了这个想法。就算他们打算帮哈利吸引一下注意力，也没必要到这个地步。

“我们还是讨论一些哈利能用的办法吧。”赫敏同样麻木地说，“时间不多了，太高难度的没法速成。我在图书馆只找到了养龙秘诀，没找到对付它们的方法。”

“小天狼星向我推荐了眼疾咒。”哈利翻动着羊皮纸，他的教父在得知他将要面对火龙后也十分焦虑，“他说龙能免疫许多魔法，一个人用昏迷咒是没法撂倒龙的，但它的眼睛是弱点。”

“确实如此，那天晚上所有巫师一起行动，才制住了他们。”阿不思点头道，“但眼疾咒容易激怒火龙，这也是一种风险。大型神奇生物发起狂来会非常可怕。”

哈利想到那条在失明后依旧让自己险死还生的蛇怪，打了个寒战。

“有没有别的办法，稳妥点的那种？”他心有余悸地说，“那时候是福克斯带着我飞，我才能刚好扑到蛇怪的脑门上……更何况火龙还能飞起来，我只能站在地上。”

赫敏的眼睛突然亮起来。

“谁说你不能飞起来，哈利！”她十分激动地说，“天哪，你居然没有马上想到这个！你有火弩箭，你当然可以飞起来！”

哈利也没想到，居然是赫敏最先想到了这个主意——毕竟她向来对男生痴迷魁地奇不太以为然——但他也想敲敲自己的脑袋看为什么自己没想到。明明这个答案对他来说非常顺理成章：他是个找球手，飞翔是他最擅长的事，只要他骑在自己的扫帚上。

“好了，那你现在就该练习飞来咒。”阿不思很淡定地说，“练到确保你能在场地上把它召唤过来为止。”

于是一个下午和一个晚上就在疯狂的练习中过去了。在一条火龙的威胁下，哈利的飞来咒水平有了长足进展。如果他现在总结经验去写篇论文，大概能在弗立维教授那里拿到“O”。

阿不思和赫敏都耐心地陪着他练习，还有一个无所事事的盖勒特。这个人形障碍在哈利召唤物品时经常造成干扰，按照他的说法是增加难度促进进步。哈利已经看出来，除非他放弃阿不思的教学，这个我行我素的家伙是绝不会离开他们的视线的。

赫敏终究没有压制住好奇，去问了他准备如何对付火龙。盖勒特看了一眼阿不思，没发现后者有什么反对意见，便高深莫测地一笑。这个笑容带了点玩世不恭的意思，甚至让赫敏有点脸红。

“龙的厚皮里渗透着古代魔法，这是它们的天赋，就好像凤凰能够闪现和涅槃一样。”他叙述的语调很婉转，“这种天赋让普通魔法几乎没法穿透它们的皮肤，自然也没办法起效。所以如果想要对付一头龙，必须要用一些非常手段。”

“比如眼疾咒，是针对龙的眼睛，这确实是他们的弱点，但也不乏咒语被眼皮挡开的前例。”赫敏已经逐渐沉浸在他的讲解中，就好像她专注地听老师讲课一样，“如果不能用这种取巧的办法，也可以去欺骗他们——但有些龙的感官很灵敏，它们能区分幻象和真实，又或是辨认一些不太高明的隐身。”

“所以我不太推荐使用变形咒，风险同样很高，不仅在于你的变形术水平。”阿不思闻言对哈利说，“火弩箭确实是最能发挥你特长的方式。”

“说不定克鲁姆也会用这一招？”哈利想到了另一件事，“那如果我在他之后用这一招，他们会不会说我抄袭？”

“后上场的人不会看到别人的比赛场景。”盖勒特转头补充了一句，“而且对你来说，能活下来才比较要紧。”

“哦，谢谢关心。”哈利几乎想对他翻白眼。但此人置若罔闻，继续对赫敏讲解：“不用任何取巧的话，就得让你的魔咒足够强力——足够突破它的防御的地步。如果你的魔力足够强大，或许简单的魔咒也能奏效，就好像单纯的多人协作；更高效的方式是选择更古老、强大的魔咒，让你的魔力发挥出更大的威力。”

“那你已经决定好用什么魔咒了吗？能不能演示一下？”赫敏的好奇心和求知欲已经被完全被调动起来了。

“啊，我想还是保留一点神秘感比较好。”金发的巫师少年眨了眨眼，比了个噤声的手势，“这样比赛才会更精彩不是吗？”

哈利很大声地咳了一声，赫敏这才如梦初醒，几乎慌乱地退开几步，回到哈利这边来看他的练习进度。阿不思叹了口气，自己走到盖勒特身边。

“你总说我针对你的学生，我这次可是向你学习传道解惑。”盖勒特试着去揽他的腰，被不轻不重地拍了一下，“你还觉得不满意？”

“假如你不用当年哄人当圣徒的语气说话，我就当你是认真教学。”阿不思眉眼不抬，“怎么，打算吸收新成员？赫敏最近更关心她的家养小精灵权益促进会，我觉得中心思想很值得你学习一下。”

“算了吧。”盖勒特的语气也转淡了，手倒是如愿揽上了阿尔的腰，“什么新秩序……我再也不想理会那些蠢货的死活了。”

“你的傲慢倒是一如既往，毫无长进。”

“那当然，毕竟我现在是个斯莱特林。”盖勒特毫无歪曲学院精神的愧疚，大义凛然地说。


	59. 龙与龙蛋与龙血

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 12 龙与龙蛋与龙血

穆迪似乎对哈利的准备情况非常关心。周一的课间他仿佛不经意地在走廊上遇到了他，在得知他已有准备后，没说什么就走了。

“我感觉穆迪教授这学期特别关心我。”吃饭的时候哈利小声说。

“大概是因为他感觉到了危险。”赫敏说，“虽然他经常疑神疑鬼，但不可否认，他确实经验丰富，你明显不是正常被选上的。”

阿不思没有说话。他们吃完饭分别去上占卜和算术占卜。特里劳妮教授宣称七月份出生的人有惨死的危险。尽管已经有了应对之策，但哈利仍然觉得满腔怒火——就算特里劳妮有时候能作出真正的预言，但她对厄运的古怪爱好真令人扫兴。

然而罗恩还是不和他说话。但他也在生罗恩的气，也不愿去理会他。

霍琦教授带着他走向场地。在门厅他们遇见了带着盖勒特的斯拉格霍恩。相对于霍琦教授的心神不宁，斯拉格霍恩显得兴高采烈，对他们进行了一番鼓励。哈利因为过于紧张所以几乎没听见他说什么，而盖勒特大概根本不在乎。

他们一起走进了帐篷，发现另外两个勇士也都到了。芙蓉·德拉库尔的脸色和哈利一样苍白，克鲁姆则比往常更加阴沉。这几乎让盖勒特的镇定有些突兀。

“好了，现在大家都到齐了——”最心情愉快的还是巴格曼，他站在他们中间，又穿着他那套黄蜂队的旧队袍，“我来向你们介绍一下情况。”

他们的任务果然是拾取金蛋，所有人都表示了解了。哈利注意到芙蓉和克鲁姆并没有很意外，显然作弊确实是三强争霸赛的传统。

芙蓉抽到了威尔士绿龙，克鲁姆从口袋里掏出了中国火球。盖勒特似笑非笑地看了一眼巴格曼，后者不自然地咳嗽了一声。但盖勒特什么都没说，走过去从口袋里掏出了自己的签——匈牙利树蜂。于是哈利将要面对的就是瑞典短鼻龙了。

很难说这是幸运还是不幸——他不需要面对最危险的那条树蜂，但他要第一个上场。这使得他的呼吸更加困难了。

“记住阿不思教你的诀窍。”即使是这个时候，盖勒特依旧保持着不近人情的冷静，“之后，就算你从扫帚上摔下来，他也不会让你的脖子断掉。”

他的安慰就像他的语气一样冷冰冰的，仿佛一盆黑湖水把哈利浇了个透彻，倒是让他因为恐惧而过热的脑子也降了点温。

巴格曼似乎有些话想对哈利说，但因为他也是裁判，而哈利还是第一个上场，因此他只能作罢。口哨声响起，哈利攥着自己的冬青木魔杖，穿过帐篷的入口走到了外面。

当他步入场地时，成千上百张面孔从看台上望着他，场地的另一端便是他的对手，一条银蓝色的，有着一对长长尖角的瑞典短鼻龙。它注意到走进来的人类，便慢慢低伏下来，用庞大的身躯将一窝蛋严严实实地护在了后面。

哈利无法找到自己朋友们的位置，也无法辨别现在观众席上的喧嚣是友好还是恶意，他只想着一个东西——

“火弩箭飞来！”

当哈利离开地面的时候，他意识到自己每一个细胞都发出了欢呼——那是如鱼得水的兴奋，高速和高度使得恐惧无法追上他。

他们制定的策略是非常成功的。回到主场的哈利完全投入进了这场特殊的“魁地奇比赛”，将那头瑞典短鼻龙绕得晕头转向，喷出的火焰却像游走球一样被他绕过。他以等待金色飞贼的耐心，一点点诱使短鼻龙将注意力完全放在自己身上；当这头被气昏了的短鼻龙展翅欲追时，他又以找球手的敏捷和速度俯冲。

“看呀！”巴格曼高声大喊，但却被观众席上的欢呼和喝彩淹没了，“我们年纪最小的勇士已经通过了考验！他表现得非常完美！”

虽然他身上没带伤，但还是被教授们压去第二个帐篷里让庞弗雷夫人检查。当她宣布他健康状态非常良好时，帐篷被猛地掀开了——赫敏、罗恩和小天狼星冲了进来。

“哈利，你真出色！”赫敏直接扑上来抱住了他，“没有任何差错，你真是太棒了！”

哈利没想到自己会在这里见到教父，刚被赫敏松开又被欣喜若狂的小天狼星重重地抱住：“干得漂亮！哈利，你完成得真是干脆利落！魁地奇没白练，不是吗？”

在得知小天狼星是因为不放心自己所以特意来看比赛后，哈利转向了罗恩。后者原本苍白的脸色突然涌起了一阵红晕。

“哈利。”他非常严肃地说，“不管是什么人把你的名字扔进了那只火焰杯——我——我认为他们是想要你的命！”

“你终于明白了？”哈利说，但他发现自己并不真的需要听他道歉，“没关系，忘了这件事吧。对了，阿不思呢？”他觉得赶快把话题转开比较好。

“他还在看台上。”赫敏如梦初醒，“对了，盖勒特还没上场呢！他肯定要看着他怎么解决那条火龙。”

他们一起走出帐篷，走上看台。其他学生热心地告诉了哈利他的得分：麦格校长和马克西姆夫人给了他9分，克劳奇先生和巴格曼打了10分，卡卡洛夫只给了5分。这时候场上芙蓉已经催眠了火龙，但绿龙打出的龙火呼噜点着了她的裙子。

他们找到了阿不思的位子，一起接着看克鲁姆的比赛。这位年轻的找球手用一种魔咒直接击中了龙眼。

“眼疾咒！”小天狼星说，“他准头不错，喔——”惊怒交加的中国火球踩来踩去，一半的真蛋被踩碎了，“好吧，我是欠考虑了一些。这大概会被扣点分。”

克鲁姆之后就是盖勒特了。驯龙者们将中国火球带走，送上了本场比赛最危险的匈牙利树蜂龙。

哨声响起后不久，金发的年轻巫师出现在了入场口，一手持魔杖，冷冷地望向场地另一边的黑龙。他所要面对的这条匈牙利树蜂，比哈利他们面对的龙个头都更大，周身覆盖着厚厚的鳞甲，还有一条长满尖刺的、有力的尾巴。看到盖勒特出现在场地上后，它收拢了翅膀，巨大的黄眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他，发出低沉的咆哮声，并往自己的蛋那边退了一步。

“老天哪，它看起来真凶。”罗恩喃喃道，“哈利，幸好你没抽到它。查理和我说过，树蜂龙的前面和后面一样危险。”

“他会用什么方法呢？”赫敏抓着栏杆，目不转睛地盯着下方的场地，“阿不思，他有告诉你吗？”

“我们可以一起等他告诉我们。”阿不思的声音倒是很平静。但哈利有注意到他一直摩挲着自己的魔杖。

盖勒特站在那里，抬头打量了一会儿这个大家伙。后者试探性地喷了一口龙息，被他一抬手挥出的咒语反弹到天上，仿佛下了一场火雨。这次交手的绚丽景象在观众席上引发了不小的轰动，也让负责解说的巴格曼十分兴奋。

“格林德沃先生看起来非常从容！虽然我们目前还不知道他的计划是什么，但他似乎胸有成竹！”巴格曼大声说道，“哦，看哪！他好像要开始行动了！”

盖勒特似乎先朝他们这边望了一眼，但哈利看不见他的表情，只听见阿不思轻轻哼了一声。场上的金发巫师优雅地轻轻躬身，随即挥动魔杖。大家只觉得眼前一花，场上突然多了许多个盖勒特，分布在场地的各个方向，将火龙包围起来。

“他做了什么？这是变形术吗？”巴格曼激动地说，“还是仅仅是幻象？”

幻象没法唬住火龙。被包围并没有令匈牙利树蜂感到恐惧，反而令它战意高昂起来。如果不是顾及龙蛋，它大概很想一个个将那些碍眼的小东西撕碎。

“那不是幻象！”赫敏断然说，“他说过幻术很难骗过龙，不会犯这种错误！”

“不完全是这样。”阿不思已经判断出了盖勒特的策略，也不知道有没有松口气，“关键是控制虚幻和真实之间的转换。”

赫敏一时还没想通他的意思，却只见所有的盖勒特都抬起魔杖，念诵咒语打向被包围的匈牙利树蜂。每根魔杖尖都喷出了一种蓝色的火焰，交织成一张火网笼罩过去。被激怒的火龙嘶吼着喷出了龙息，将火网冲开了一角，展翅扑了出去。

“格林德沃想和火龙硬碰硬吗？”巴格曼用力挥手，“他很自信！——但似乎不够明智，这么大的消耗他会支撑不住的！”

在火龙扑中那一角的盖勒特时，许多观众都尖叫起来。然而那个影子迅速消失在了空气中——那确实是个幻象。离这个方向最近的几个盖勒特神色不变，再次挥动魔杖，磅礴的蓝色火焰顿时令匈牙利树蜂发出惊天动地的痛吼！

“有意思。”小天狼星的眼睛也亮了起来，瞥了一眼已经气定神闲的阿不思，“足够穿透龙皮的魔咒威力——假如所有幻象都有这个威力，且不说他怎么做到，光是消耗就已经很惊人了。”

“所以他只是让少数幻象在某些时候是真实的。”阿不思微笑着说，“火龙或许能察觉到缺口，但他可以迅速再更换位置，将它逼到合适的方向上。”

吃了一遭亏的匈牙利树蜂明显开始畏惧这种火焰。哪怕火龙本身的火焰抗性很高，这种奇怪的魔火依旧令它感到痛苦万分。它确实能分辨一些人影的虚实，但盖勒特总能迅速化实为虚、化虚为实，利用火龙的趋利避害，将它无法回去守护那窝蛋。

“难以置信！难以置信！”巴格曼已经快破音了，“一位刚刚成年的巫师，能用出这么威力强大的魔法！他甚至可以逼迫火龙离开巢穴！”

这倒是有些不准确——那只气昏头的树蜂是自己扑出去的，只是盖勒特不准它回去而已。

观看比赛的学生们已经疯了。他们前三场都在看勇士如何利用巧计达成目的，核心还是对火龙敬而远之避之不及。唯有盖勒特从头到尾都和火龙正面交锋，不仅不落下风还神色镇定。至于裁判席上，麦格校长难得露出了满意的神色，另外两名校长的神色都有些难看。

在火龙快要彻底爆发，不顾一切地冲破火网时，所有的蓝色火焰突然都消失了。这一突入其来的变故令所有人乃至龙都愣了一下。下一刻，树蜂发出一声极度愤怒的吼叫，一展龙翼扑向那一窝蛋。

“他在那儿！”有眼尖的人大叫道，“他已经到龙蛋旁边了！”

不知什么时候，一个盖勒特已经出现在了龙蛋旁边。在剩余的幻影消失的同时，这个实体一把捞起了金蛋，朝气势汹汹扑来的火龙露出了一个微笑，挥动魔杖——

又是一声惨叫，哈利几乎都要为那条可怜的树蜂默哀了。盖勒特同样使用了眼疾咒，但因为火龙并不在巢穴边上，所以龙蛋都完好无损。他甚至很好心地给龙蛋又加了一个防御咒，这才一打响指，再次变出满场幻象，再次清场——于是他又回到了入场处。

“神乎其技！我要给格林德沃先生满分！”巴格曼有些癫狂了，大部分观众也是如此，“我甚至不知道他用的是什么咒语！虽然他花了点时间，但他毫发无伤，而且我想没有人会认为他的表现不够完美！”

驯龙人匆匆跑到场上来，开始安抚这头饱经磨难的匈牙利树蜂。已经被打得没脾气的树蜂的吼声都有点像呜咽了，让视他们为孩子的海格都湿了眼眶：“梅林啊！你真是受了不少苦啊。”

阿不思盯着桌上那瓶龙血陷入沉思。

“你怎么得手的？”他抬起头，有种哭笑不得的感觉，“没让校长他们发现？”

“唔，事实上是视角问题。”盖勒特坦白从宽，“我第一次用火网罩下去的时候，到它身边取的。看台位置太高，俯视会被火网挡住视线。”

“好吧。”阿不思有些无奈，“纪念意义的龙血有了，你要把它用到什么有纪念意义的实验里去吗？”

“还没想好，先留着。”盖勒特懒洋洋地坐上了课桌，“这次我可是把所有炮火都揽过来了，有奖励吗？”

“也包括小巴蒂·克劳奇的关注。”阿不思也坐到了旧课桌上，这对盖勒特简直是意外之喜，但他很有克制力地只握住了阿尔的手，“他一心想让哈利获胜，说不定会试着对你下手。”

“嗯哼，他和里查德还算有点共同语言。”盖勒特嘴角笑意变冷，“这条匈牙利树蜂可是故意撞在我手上的。”

阿不思的表情也严肃了些：“抽签被操纵了？”

“我一开始以为是假穆迪想再维护一下救世主，但刚刚埃米尔给我传了消息，巴格曼的债被人清了。”盖勒特有些嘲讽地说，“小巴蒂大概不会舍得，但里查德一定舍得这笔金子。真有趣，他除掉我的决心甚至比食死徒对黑魔王的忠心还要不顾一切。”

阿不思也叹了口气。他从来不干涉盖勒特对付里查德——格林德沃的家族斗争已经到了无所顾忌的阶段，他没有高尚到强求盖勒特保持底线的地步。

“那他现在一定也已经知道，哪怕是一条树蜂也不能奈何你。”他默许了盖勒特的动作，“他还会有什么别的打算吗？”

盖勒特笑意加深，甚至有些不怀好意。

“说不定真会和伏地魔搅和到一块儿去。”他恶意满满地说，“借伏地魔之手除掉我——那正好，我也借这个机会干掉他，还不会有人起诉我谋杀。”

“你还是要小心一点。”阿不思轻声说，“你说的不错，你这次一定会非常引人注目，但他们下次就绝不会轻视你。另外，西里斯今天结束的时候问我，你是不是非常享受万众瞩目的感觉。”

“你说呢？”盖勒特凑到阿不思耳边，轻声细语，“我当然喜欢……就像那时候一样。”

“真可惜，我和小天狼星说，你其实不喜欢。”阿不思耸耸肩，“因为你现在最讨厌无意义的喧哗，哪怕他们是在为你喝彩——你甚至会因此神经衰弱。”

“说的不错，我现在正头疼。”盖勒特毫无原则，迅速在阿不思腿上躺下，“拜托，亲爱的阿尔，那头龙和观众都吵得很，我好不容易忍住没一把火都烧了。”

阿不思摇头轻笑一声，终于让盖勒特找到了一点熟悉的纵容意味。赤褐色头发的少年微微低头，修长的手指轻轻按摩头部，就像当年戈德里克山谷的树下，看书累了之后两个人的亲昵。

好久不见。他想着想着，竟慢慢睡着了。  



	60. 邀约

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 13 邀约

《预言家日报》花了大量篇幅介绍两名霍格沃茨勇士的表现。甚至不需要丽塔·斯基特的发挥，巴格曼的访谈就足够撑起两张版面。盖勒特认为他是在心虚，想要靠吹捧自己来撇清抽签暗箱操作的嫌疑。阿不思赞同他的观点。至少这位前击球手在看过盖勒特调教一头匈牙利树蜂后，应该没胆量再做些什么了。

他们更提防的是暂时无所作为的假穆迪，关注他是否会改变原本的计划。幸运的是，到目前为止，一切都还按部就班。

解开金蛋之谜也轻而易举，甚至不需要潜入水下——阿不思能说人鱼的语言，当然也能听懂那些尖叫般的声音。

“‘我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝，你只有一个钟头的时间。’”阿不思翻译道，“‘过了一小时便希望全无，它已彻底消逝，永不出现。’看来你们需要去黑湖底拜访人鱼的村庄了。”

“你是什么时候学会人鱼语的？”赫敏好奇地问。

“黑湖的人鱼有时候会到岸边游荡，有时候我会和他们聊天。”阿不思轻描淡写地绕回话题，“这次挑战的难度应当在于长时间潜泳，以及湖底的神奇生物。”

“我不太擅长游泳。”哈利有些忧伤地说。达力上过游泳课，但佩妮姨妈显然不愿意在他身上浪费钱，“而且我要怎么才能一小时不呼吸呢？”

“有一个比较简单的咒语——泡头咒。”阿不思说，“就像潜水头盔那样，唯一的毛病大概是不要让你的水泡破掉。”

“或者身体变形？”赫敏提出了另一个想法，又迅速自己打消了，“不行，这个难度太大，而且失败的后果不堪设想，我们要到六年级才会学习这部分内容。”

哈利看了一眼盖勒特，或许这种难度对盖勒特也不是问题？但后者自从听完了翻译的人鱼语言后，一直盯着阿不思瞧，根本没注意自己。

“继续用飞来咒？”罗恩也提出了自己的想法，“比如给自己搞一套水肺之类的，未必一定寄希望于魔法嘛。”

“如果哈利让一套水肺公然飞过麻瓜村庄，魔法部会来找他麻烦的。”赫敏说，“还是泡头咒吧，至少现在你还有很多时间练习它。”

这是比较实际的想法，哈利认为自己应当不会遇到比火龙更可怕的东西。巨乌贼冬季不会到上层来，格拉普兰教授说它一般在自己的洞穴里睡觉。他知道黑湖里还有一些格林迪洛，但三年级他们已经学过要如何对付它们了。

有了确定的方向后，哈利将自己的重心重新放回课堂。教授们的课程越来越难，例如虽然他在火龙的压力下精通了飞来咒，但紧随其后的驱逐咒又令他陷入困境；变形术课堂上，当赫敏和阿不思都能随意将教学动物变成另一个物种时，他和罗恩的天竺鼠还有满身的羽毛——这更坚定了他不使用变形咒语度过第二个项目的念头。

相比之下魔药课倒没什么波澜。斯拉格霍恩对他和盖勒特的态度越发和蔼可亲，他甚至会小声指点一下哈利的某些工序。哈利对魔药学兴趣一般，但在得知了傲罗的N.E.W.T.证书要求后，他决定认真对待这门学科。

下课的时候斯拉格霍恩让他们留了一下，通知了这周的小聚会时间。

“我还邀请到了两位其他学校的勇士，他们都很乐意来度过一段美妙的时光。”他喜滋滋地搓着手，“对了，这次聚会你们可以邀请一位同伴参加，我会腾出足够大的地方的。”  
经过考虑之后，赫敏答应陪哈利一起参加这次聚会（尽管哈利不可避免地想到了秋·张），而阿不思和盖勒特都没有邀请别人的打算。罗恩有些闷闷不乐，但在哈利陪他下了两盘巫师棋后，他又快乐起来了。

“假如你真的想见芙蓉·德拉库尔，”哈利在收拾棋盘的时候小声说，“你可以去问阿不思愿不愿意带你。”

罗恩明显动心了一下，但随即打了个冷战。

“这不成，兄弟。”他苦着脸说，“我可没有树蜂龙那么结实，经得住格林德沃给我来两下。”

阿不思并不知道他们讨论的内容。晚些时候他提醒哈利一件事：“你可以向斯拉格霍恩请教一下怎么通过第二个项目。”

“可是不是说我们只能靠自己解决问题吗？”哈利说完也有点脸红，“好吧，虽然之前也都是你们在帮我。说真的，阿不思，你比我更适合当这个勇士。”

“你也有你的优势，比如说我绝对不能靠扫帚拿到金蛋。”阿不思安慰道，“斯拉格霍恩现在非常看重你，而且他比麦格校长要更容易通融，他绝对不会介意向你提供一点帮助。”

“可是我们不是已经决定使用泡头咒了吗？”

“重要的是向他询问这个行为本身。”阿不思冷静地说，“你愿意向他寻求帮助，说明你信任他，也是为他提供机会向你施恩；他会认为将来有机会对你施加影响，对你的提防也会降低。你没忘记我们开学的时候讨论的事吧？”

哈利当然没有忘记，他们想要从斯拉格霍恩那里得到伏地魔的信息，首先就要获取对方的信任。

“等到第三个项目或者第三个项目结束，就可以让盖勒特去问那个问题了。”阿不思的语气淡淡的，“有了这些铺垫，他会更容易把真相告诉你。”

哈利很早以前就注意到，阿不思有时候会出奇的淡漠，仿佛谈论的是某个他们不认识的人的事。这种感觉以前并不明显，但这一年来却常见了许多。时间长了他甚至会怀疑，他是不是真的从上学年的情绪中走出来了——哪怕他在格林德沃面前表现得心情愉悦。

但他不愿意让自己的猜测引来不快，所以只是点头表示自己了解了，并准备上床睡觉。这时候纳威回到了宿舍，他也不知怎的突发奇想：“嗨，纳威，如果我想在水下待一小时，你会有什么建议吗？”

晚上快八点的时候，他们来到门厅，发现有许多女生在那里徘徊。她们异常热切地盯着站在那儿的盖勒特，并在阿不思和哈利到来后将关注也分给了他们。阿不思和盖勒特神色自若地打了个招呼，走向通往斯拉格霍恩办公室的阶梯。而哈利只能紧了紧赫敏的手臂。

“她们有时候真是不可理喻。”赫敏恼火地嘀咕着，而哈利赞同这句话，“在图书馆也是……跟着克鲁姆，成群结队地躲在书架后面，叽叽喳喳，让人甚至不能好好看书……”

她的话头打住了，因为就在办公室门口，他们和克鲁姆打了个照面。后者在看到她时显得十分高兴，虽然他和每个人都打了招呼，但他一直在往她那边瞟。哈利很难对此视而不见——因为当他注意到哈利挽着赫敏的手时，他对哈利的眼神就不是很友好了。

我感觉我在这儿有点多余。哈利默默地想着，他就该邀请罗恩来的，起码罗恩只能默默欣赏法国人的魅力，而不是为了校际友谊的建立将他抛下。

现在后悔这件事未免太晚。他只能端着黄油啤酒，尴尬地接着斯拉格霍恩的每一句话。盖勒特和阿不思站在——靠在一块儿，近得有点可怕，盖勒特甚至已经把手放到阿不思腰上去了。他忍不住想了一下，假如自己和罗恩这样站着……他想不下去，这个参照有点过头了。

当一位新的重要客人到达时，斯拉格霍恩前去迎接，这使得哈利终于有机会松口气。他还没从人群中找到和克鲁姆一起消失的赫敏，便发现芙蓉·德拉库尔正朝这边走来，几乎是下意识屏住了呼吸。

“你好，格林德沃先生。”芙蓉的目标非常明确，她朝盖勒特露出了一个非常迷人的笑容（哈利听见旁边有人发出了倒吸凉气的声音），声音也动听得出奇，“你在第一个项目的表现真是令人惊叹，连我的校长都对你赞赏有加，我还是第一次听她这么夸奖一名学生。”

盖勒特终于将目光从阿不思身上分了一点出来：“是吗，谢谢，你的昏睡咒也挺有趣。”

尽管他并不表现得非常热络，但至少对话能够进行下去了。芙蓉嫣然一笑：“一般的昏睡咒可不能让火龙睡着，假如你想了解的话，我们可以找时间好好探讨一下……”

“还是不必了。”盖勒特仿佛对芙蓉的美貌视若无物，“我知道你的办法需要特殊魔法生物的血统，普通人就算学了也不能使用。”

哈利知道他的意思。检查魔杖的时候他们了解到芙蓉有媚娃血统，赛后他们也分析过她的技巧。但芙蓉显然没料到自己会被如此直接地拒绝，哈利猜测她可能很少有这种经验。

“我只是以为或许你会有兴趣了解。”芙蓉的笑容有些勉强，声音却越发柔和，更加令人难以拒绝，“或许我们可以探讨一下这种迷惑效果的原理？假如你的幻象咒语能够叠加类似的效果……”

她的理由非常有说服力，因为这确实是很有诱惑力的设想。哈利忍不住想象，假如那个威力强大的幻象咒语甚至还能迷惑敌人……那简直有些可怕了……

“德拉库尔小姐。”阿不思突然打破了这种奇妙的氛围，“请你原谅我的冒昧——但我注意到你的魔法好像偏差了一点。”

他在哈利耳边打了个响指，后者如梦初醒般后退一步，险些撞翻一个家养小精灵。这一番鸡飞狗跳平复后，哈利终于从刚刚那种迷迷瞪瞪的状态中清醒过来，几乎是惊魂未定地瞪着芙蓉。他完全不敢想象，假如不是阿不思出言提醒，自己是否能抵御芙蓉接下来的要求。这种感觉比平时看到她要强力得多，但又不像夺魂咒那样易于激起反感。

“……抱歉。”芙蓉的脸色变得非常糟糕。她无意识地绞着自己漂亮的银色长发，“我——”

斯拉格霍恩拯救了她的尴尬处境，他洪亮的声音比他先挤了进来：“哦，孩子们，你们已经先聊起来了吗？三强争霸赛真是个好机会，让大家有机会聚到一块儿……德拉库尔小姐，要我说，你完全可以趁现在物色一下圣诞舞会的舞伴嘛。”

“什么——舞会？”

“圣诞舞会是三强争霸赛的传统之一。”斯拉格霍恩喝了一大口蜂蜜酒，咂了咂嘴，“我还以为米勒娃已经告诉你们了。而且，勇士们——”他挥了挥手，“都要有自己的舞伴，按照传统，他们要负责圣诞舞会的开舞。”

“可我不会——”哈利有些结巴地说，甚至顾不上被别人笑话了，“我不跳舞。”

“这是传统惯例，亲爱的。”斯拉格霍恩用力拍着他的肩膀，“别害羞，你在第一个项目表现得那么出色，肯定不愁找一个舞伴，比如你的朋友格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏应当会愿意帮这个忙，但《预言家日报》估计又要写一堆乱七八糟的玩意儿，哈利并不想看到这种情况。他还没理清自己一团乱麻的思绪，就听斯拉格霍恩说道：“不过换个角度，两位勇士搭配做舞伴开舞也不错！亲爱的盖勒特，德拉库尔小姐可就站在你面前呐，这难道不是个好机会？”

他颇为自得地又喝了一口酒，似乎完全没注意到芙蓉苍白的脸色。

“事实上，教授，我已经有想要邀请的人选了。”盖勒特慢条斯理地说，“不过就像你说的，今天确实是个好机会，我想现在就去邀请他。”

这个意味深长的人称代词让哈利不由得看向了阿不思。芙蓉也注意到了，她有些不可置信地盯着盖勒特，目光转向他一直揽着的阿不思，随即露出恍然大悟的表情。斯拉格霍恩可能没那么细心，他只是很感兴趣地看着他。

“但他可能不会轻易答应我的请求。”盖勒特微笑着说，“你说呢，阿不思，你愿意和我一起去舞会吗？”

斯拉格霍恩终于领会了他的意思，万分惊讶的目光在他们两人之间转来转去。阿不思甩开了盖勒特的手，脸色略微有点红，但依旧和他站得很近。

“天哪，天哪。”斯拉格霍恩感慨道，出乎哈利的意料，他的笑容居然扩大了，完全没有反感的意思，“这个选择真是意料之外，又在情理之中……说真的，亲爱的，你们让我想起了我以前的学生，同样是格兰芬多和斯莱特林，不过是男孩和女孩，关系特别好的两个魔药天才，但却成了一个遗憾……”

他的眼神有些恍惚，从哈利身上飘过去，仿佛透过他们看到了过去的人。

“盖勒特，勇士需要负责为舞会开舞，我不认为麦格校长会乐意看到两个男生站在一起。”阿不思叹了口气，“这显然不符合传统。”

“别担心这个。”斯拉格霍恩回过神来，兴致高昂，“在这方面魔法界比麻瓜开明多了，这么多年我见过不少，而你们又是如此合拍……天哪，我想不出比你们更合适的搭配！”

芙蓉看盖勒特的目光已经完全变了——少去了暧昧的部分。在听了斯拉格霍恩对阿不思与盖勒特的合作论文的介绍后，她也开始盛赞他们是多么完美的一对（也可能只是为了挽回方才施咒不成的尴尬）。

但阿不思依旧坚持自己的意见，不过他没有任何动怒的迹象，这使得哈利不至于找借口避开。

“拜托，阿尔，我真不想和除你之外的任何人参加舞会。”盖勒特提出了一个建议，“要不这样，由斯拉格霍恩教授做见证，我们进行一次决斗——”

“为了这种事有必要决斗？”哈利忍不住叫了起来。

“——决定谁跳女步。”盖勒特微笑着说，“放心，斯拉格霍恩教授，我们可以限制一下使用的咒语类型，不会波及很大的范围。”

哈利仍然觉得这个提议非常荒谬，但阿不思若有所思地看了盖勒特一眼。

“好啊。”他说，转向笑眯眯看戏的斯拉格霍恩，“那就麻烦教授了，请在判断标准中加一条：造成不可逆转的损失的人直接判负。”


	61. 决斗之舞

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 14 决斗之舞

曼陀铃的演奏停止，家养小精灵飞快地清出场地。参加聚会的学生和嘉宾都围在两侧，兴奋地交头接耳。斯拉格霍恩站在场地中央，向大家宣布了决斗的始末和条款。

“这到底是怎么回事？”好不容易挤过人群的赫敏小声问哈利，克鲁姆因为体型问题，没法像她这样灵活地见缝插针，还在费劲地朝这边挪动，“巫师决斗！他们到底是怎么想的？”

“希望他们不会毁掉这个房间。”哈利无奈地耸耸肩，“你听到斯拉格霍恩宣布的条件了，造成不可逆转损失的人直接判负。”

赫敏还想说些什么，但人群的欢呼盖过了一切，她只能翻了个白眼，有些焦躁地盯着场地中的两人。

大多数人只将这次决斗当做聚会中的小插曲，起到活跃气氛的作用；少数人想到了盖勒特第一个项目中的惊人表现，窃窃私语阿不思是否有胜算；更了解两人关系的人如哈利和赫敏，则想要知道友人此举的意图为何——他们实在不相信阿不思真的会纠结男女步的区别，更倾向于他们有了什么新的计划。

无论他们怀着什么样的念头，作为主角的两位巫师都显得很淡定。他们友好地鞠躬致意，手持自己的魔杖，转身走出一段距离，然后再度转身对峙。观众的声音随着准备动作逐渐消失，所有人下意识地屏住了呼吸——

第一次交锋更像是试探，双方迅速各自挥出铁甲护身将攻击消弭。随后的交手更坚定了这只是一次表演的判断：两位年轻巫师似乎总能猜到对方的攻击，及时使用针对性的反咒抵消攻击，这番你来我往引发了一阵惊叹和掌声，仿佛一场排练妥当的戏剧——毕竟两位决斗者更像是一对默契的舞者，踏进和退步都配合无间。

根本不需要斯拉格霍恩出手施加屏障，他们完美地将决斗限制在了场地范围内，任何魔咒都如臂使指心随意动，更别提控制一下效力大小。在大家逐渐习惯了这种程度后，盖勒特轻轻勾了下嘴角，下一个咒语直直朝头顶的水晶灯去了——

“哦！”哈利和很多人一样惊呼一声，但阿不思只是挑了挑眉，下一道解咒同样准确阻止了水晶灯的破坏。

“他们又开始抢着认输了吗？”赫敏难以置信地说。这也是大多数人的疑惑，“不是说造成破坏就会被判负？”

“不，他们看重的不是决斗结果。”终于成功挤到赫敏身边的克鲁姆沉声说，“他们都不会允许对方主动认输——如果自己没有阻止对方的举动，遂了对方的意，那才是真的输了。他们比的是各自对魔法的掌控力。”

他的脸色现在和芙蓉一样难看——从开始到现在，克鲁姆几乎是惊悚地发现，这两个霍格沃茨学生使用的魔咒快有一半是自己还没掌握的了。论谁发现自己的对手实力如此强大，都不会感到心情轻松。

哈利虽然对克鲁姆有点小意见，但他不得不承认，阿不思和盖勒特绝对干得出这种事。或许在他们眼中，算上三个学校的所有在校学生，都只有对方才是值得一战的对手。

在改变了比拼方式后，两人的交手范围也有所变化，也似乎更加惊险了一些——他们开始对周围的陈设下手，却没有真正毁坏任何物品。这使得这场决斗更加“惊心动魄”，也令观众更加兴奋。甚至他们在交手的同时慢慢移动位置，在房间里走来走去，还不忘互相攻击或攻击周围，却没有任何一次咒语落到了实处。

许多人第一次发现魔法能被应用到如此地步，如此驯服、如此精确、如此妙到毫巅。他们围着两个神色依旧从容的年轻人，为每一次惊险的“交锋”惊叹雀跃，为每一次恰到好处的扑救欢呼喝彩。他们快要忘记了这确实是一次决斗，又或许还记得，但从缘由到过程都像是玩笑的决斗完全不会引起忧虑不安。

但场中的两个人不会忘。

阿不思在听到盖勒特提出决斗时也怔愣了一瞬——前不久某人刚刚向他坦白，魂器的幻象正是1945年的决斗场景，而盖勒特绝对无法容忍历史重演——所以他确实有些，不，是非常意外，意外于盖勒特会主动提出决斗。

当然也可能是盖勒特自信掌控力完美，绝不会出差错。阿不思倒也对他有信心。现在的情形也似乎印证了这个想法，或许盖勒特只是想用这种平和的交手覆盖那段惨烈的记忆，让周围欢呼的人群取代当年被咒语撕裂的大地，让双方从容而默契的姿态，取代曾经竭尽全力置对方于死地的两只困兽。

但盖勒特·格林德沃不会逃避事实——在那个夏天落荒而逃背弃誓言后，他再也不会逃避任何自己的抉择。他知道阿不思会以为自己想掩藏伤口，但那种绝望和痛彻骨髓是他应得的，所以他不会用这种方式忘记——

阿不思轻轻眨了下眼睛，堪称温柔的眼光直直落进了金发巫师的心底。就是这么一晃神的时机，阿不思的咒语击碎了一只高脚杯，那些碎片却化作无数闪闪发亮的蝴蝶，旋转着飞到半空，又倏地化入尘埃。

“精妙绝伦！先生们！”斯拉格霍恩用力地拍着手，大声说，显得前所未有的容光焕发，“这绝对是我见过的最令人惊叹的决斗技艺！虽然按照之前的约定，阿不思，你这次得判负——但我相信你们两个孩子的前途都不可限量！”

他亲热地揽着阿不思的肩膀，和围上来的巫师们高谈阔论，又去拉盖勒特的胳膊，将他们再次隆重介绍给许多来宾。阿不思确实输了决斗，还是因为他自己提出的条款，但他神色自若地与他们交谈，唇边挂着淡淡的微笑。盖勒特倒显得有些心不在焉，眼神仍旧落在他身上，却毫无喜悦之情。

不同于克鲁姆的判断，事实上，他和阿不思都真心实意、费尽心机地要输掉这次决斗。谁跳女步只是盖勒特扯的幌子，用来迷惑阿不思的视线，再加上后来玩笑般的反咒比拼，好让他的阿尔相信这确实只是他的一次突发奇想。有心算无心下，他就能找机会让阿不思赢下一局。

但阿不思终究看穿了他的打算，他仍然“成功”输掉了决斗——也就让盖勒特没能将老魔杖输给他。

这根被无数巫师追捧的魔杖，恰恰是以一条沾满鲜血和暴力的规则传承：必须击败上一任持有者，证明自己比前任更强大，才能被它承认。他们都竭尽全力想让对方持有它，好应对将来可能的危机，毕竟它确实是死亡圣器中力量最强的。

阿不思输了决斗，但他再次击败了盖勒特·格林德沃。

这次决斗在第二天就登上了《预言家日报》，毫无意外。丽塔·斯基特照旧发表了一篇专栏，这次她将矛头指向了霍格沃茨两位勇士之间的倾轧：

“格林德沃显然自恃真正勇士的身份，不惜抬高哈利·波特密友的身价，从而更加凸显出对方的名不正言不顺。而他邀请的这位邓布利多先生出身寒微，却也颇识时务。他借机让自己声名大噪的同时，并没有试图盖过正主的风头，而是谦恭地略输一筹，确保这种合作能继续进行下去……”

但这次她的报道不再一家独大。另一位专栏记者恰好是现场观众之一，他热情洋溢地赞扬了两人精彩万分的决斗场面，加上珍贵的现场照片和数位嘉宾的访谈，同样吸引了许多读者。

阿不思确信这背后有盖勒特的推波助澜，但对方不打算再提起那次决斗，他也就心照不宣地保持沉默。

《巫师周刊》同样采用了那张现场照片，并在学生群体中广泛传播。有些女生为自己无缘勇士舞伴而气愤，还有些人小心翼翼地将照片剪下，精心收藏起来。

哈利已经能颇为平静地看待报纸上的胡言乱语，他现在更关心自己如何找到一名舞伴。斯拉格霍恩说这对他来说不难，特别是在格林德沃开拓了许多人的思路后——但他绝对没料到科林·克里维会冲到他面前，大声请求他邀请自己参加圣诞舞会。

梅林在上，整条走廊都被这个请求震得安静了一瞬。哈利惊得大脑一片空白，直到科林欣喜若狂地问他不说话是不是默认同意了。

“我没同意！”哈利已经顾不上直接拒绝会不会伤害同学感情——他觉得自己先受到了惊吓——大声喊道，“我想邀请的是女生！”

他更加惊恐地听见背后传来了一些不像女生的失望的叹息。

“麦格校长已经同意格林德沃带邓布利多去了！”科林还以为他是在顾忌这个，“而且我可以跳女步，真的！我会好好练习的！”

哈利觉得自己快要窒息了。这种窒息一直持续到他们回到格兰芬多塔楼（是的，科林也是格兰芬多，所以这一路还是没能甩掉他），逃进自己的宿舍为止。赫敏和罗恩在最开始的震惊后完全控制不住自己的大笑，哈利阴森森地看着他们。

“假如你们继续笑，我就去学夺魂咒，让罗恩陪我去舞会，让潘西来邀请赫敏。”他恶狠狠地说，“我说到做到。”

“其实这没有什么。”赫敏忍着笑，“只要你找到一个舞伴，他们就不会再追着你了。”

这是实话，但哈利宁可再去和火龙搏斗一次，也不愿意面对找一个姑娘跳舞的挑战。罗恩也面临着同样的困难，但赫敏在罗恩抱怨了几次之后开始不耐烦，留下他们两个苦苦思索如何邀请一个姑娘（否则他们只能自己凑一对，但哈利真心不希望这样）。

圣诞节那天早晨，哈利先是被床头的多比吓了一大跳，然后才开始查看自己的礼物。他最感兴趣的是小天狼星送的一把小刀，能打开各种各样的锁。阿不思送他的则是一个小瓶子，装着一点点金黄色的液体。他拿起瓶子仔细瞧了瞧，认为它应该是一种魔药。但阿不思的贺卡上没有注明成分，只说要他好好保存。

哈利不明白他为什么不直说，但阿不思不在宿舍里。他只能耸耸肩，将小魔药瓶锁进了自己的箱子。然后他和罗恩一起下楼，和赫敏碰头去礼堂吃饭，但依旧没有看见阿不思的身影。下午他们在外面的场地上打雪仗，五点钟的时候，赫敏就说自己要去准备了。

“你到底和谁去？”罗恩在她背后喊，直到现在他仍然没打探出这个答案。

“我有一个猜想，罗恩。”哈利觉得自己可能需要给好友一点心理准备，“她可能是被克鲁姆邀请了。”

罗恩瞪圆了眼睛。

“呃，是这样，那次聚会的时候，他似乎很喜欢和她聊天。”哈利艰难地说，“但我没想那么多——所有人的注意力都放到阿不思和格林德沃身上去了。”

罗恩依旧不愿相信，但到了晚上，他们聚集在门厅里，看见德姆斯特朗的学生走进来时，他就不得不接受这个事实了。哈利尽量冷静地挽着帕瓦蒂，在斯普劳特教授的指示下和勇士们站在一起。他前面就是盖勒特和阿不思，后面则是克鲁姆和赫敏。

“你好，哈利！你好，帕瓦蒂！”赫敏很高兴地和他们打招呼，“啊，你们俩的衣服很不错。”

阿不思和盖勒特都朝她点头，而帕瓦蒂仍旧用怀疑地眼光看着她。哈利不可避免地注意到，大部分经过他们的霍格沃茨学生都带着类似的表情，连马尔福都找不出一句话来侮辱她。罗恩则直接走了过去，看都不看她一眼。

哈利叹了口气，将目光转回盖勒特和阿不思。他们穿着同款式一黑一白的两件长袍，显得非常相配，斯普劳特教授都没办法挑剔什么。而大家经过他们的时候，嫉妒的目光是平等地投在两个人身上的。

而且哈利认为自己没有看错——确实有很多男生女生的搭档不是异性，比如韦斯莱双胞胎，他们挽着手昂首阔步地走了进去。

“排好队之后，跟着我进去。”斯普劳特教授指挥道。于是他们鱼贯而入，走向裁判们坐的圆桌。哈利不得不坐在了珀西·韦斯莱旁边，祈祷自己不会听一晚上的坩埚底。盖勒特和阿不思则永远自成一国，赫敏更是光顾着和克鲁姆交谈。

餐点很美味，这大概是唯一的安慰。但当大家用完餐之后，重头戏才来了。许多人都没料到麦格教授真的会把古怪姐妹组合请来（他们认为交响乐团更符合她的风格）。哈利也兴致盎然的注视着她们，差点忘记自己需要开舞，结果一脚踩到了袍子上。幸好大多数人更关心盖勒特和阿不思的组合，包括哈利自己也是。

阿不思确实跳了女步，从身高来看这也确实是比较合适的搭配。他们的舞步非常流畅完美，不像许多同性搭档那样容易出错。相比之下，哈利更像是被帕瓦蒂操纵着的木偶，最多原地转转圈。

第一首曲子终于结束了，哈利立刻松开了帕瓦蒂。跳舞真的不适合他，真的。他朝罗恩坐的桌子走去，路上遇见了双胞胎。他们倒是非常心有灵犀，就是动作过于狂放了。哈利和帕瓦蒂都忍不住笑了起来。

“怎么样？”他问罗恩，但后者只气呼呼地瞪着赫敏和克鲁姆。没过多久，一个布斯巴顿的男生就把帕瓦蒂请走了。

哈利叹了口气，并不想掺和进罗恩和赫敏的事。他抬头继续观看别人跳舞，发现盖勒特和阿不思依旧很平静地踩着舞步，头挨在一起，时不时说几句话。他也看到了自己没能成功邀请的秋·张，正在赫奇帕奇的塞德里克身边，笑得非常好看，但看见她只会让哈利觉得胃里像灌了铅。

他觉得自己大概要辜负小天狼星精心挑选的礼服，但他确实不想再跳舞了。正当他准备问罗恩要不要出去走走时，简直阴魂不散的科林·克里维又出现在他面前。

“哈利·波特，我能请你跳支舞吗？”他非常渴望地看着哈利。被邀请舞伴折磨了快一个月的哈利，一时怒向胆边生，猛地站了起来。

“行。”他说，“来吧，我和你跳。”

罗恩在他背后用看疯子的眼光盯着他，哈利知道但懒得管了。科林倒是开心疯了，哈利也不想管——他必须找点事情移开自己的注意力，以克制住自己看见塞德里克时想要踢点东西的冲动。


	62. 星空之下

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 15 星空之下

“试试看。”盖勒特说，“我让埃米尔去改了尺码——你太瘦了，阿不思，裁缝甚至以为他记错了数字。”

圣诞舞会前两个小时，他们两个在有求必应屋里试穿自己的礼服长袍。盖勒特将一件白色的袍子递给他，自己拿了一件黑底的。阿不思很遗憾盖勒特拒绝了由他选择式样的打算，虽然他承认大多数人更欣赏盖勒特的品味。

“只有我会觉得你穿那些星星月亮可爱，亲爱的阿不思。”盖勒特补救道，“可怜一下你的前同僚们，别太出格。”

在这个问题上，居然要由前任黑魔王来劝说他循规蹈矩。阿不思依依不舍地撇开了那些花哨的式样，开始打量盖勒特给自己订的袍子。织物的手感非常棒，金线刺绣针脚细密，修改过的尺码完美贴合了腰身（他不去想盖勒特是怎么量出来的）。

事实上某人早有预谋——这家礼服订制起码要预约三个月。

盖勒特在服饰方面有些根深蒂固的挑剔，可能和家庭背景有关。阿不思走出来的时候他也换好了。黑色修身款的袍子用银线勾边，配上金发巫师不笑时的冷嘲，气势上有种逼人的锋锐感。但那张脸确实非常英俊，阿不思很能理解跟在他身后的那些女生的心态。

他确实有蛊惑众生的资本：英俊的相貌、绝佳的才华、善辩的口舌与对人心的洞察。

“我就知道会很适合你……”盖勒特在看见穿好礼服的阿不思时，双眸幽深了一瞬。被暖白色簇拥的天使走向他，赤褐的发如同流淌的光焰，几乎让罪恶的灵魂有被刺痛的感觉。他敛下这点异色，上前一步，调整好最后一条系带的位置。

“谢谢。”阿不思看了一眼全身镜，“说点正事吧——你觉得小巴蒂·克劳奇会选择如何应对你这个变数，鉴于克鲁姆很有可能没法拖住你？”

“再加上德拉库尔？”盖勒特收回手，“他已经知道自己的夺魂咒对我没用了，再尝试容易暴露自己。要么我在第二个项目上放点水？”

阿不思沉吟片刻：“压分确实是一种方法，但做过头也可能让他警觉，你自己斟酌尺度。另一个问题，到达里德尔墓地后，伏地魔还会召唤他的属下……哦，他们不少人都被你送进了阿兹卡班。”

蓄谋已久的家伙轻松地笑了：“到明年他们应该出来了，这场大戏没有观众未免冷清了些。”

“这不是开玩笑，盖勒特。”阿不思稍微加重了点语气，“我相信你现在的魔力水平，但任何意外都可能是灾难性的。而且就算我给哈利也送了福灵剂，但在这种比赛中他是不能使用的。”

“让他去用福灵剂套斯拉格霍恩的话吧，假如斯拉格霍恩没有被我吓到的话。”盖勒特显得不太耐烦，“其实我更在乎另一个问题，伏地魔和哈利·波特的魔杖杖芯来自哪只凤凰？”

阿不思没有立即回答。

“福克斯能够认出自己的力量。”他再开口时几乎有些疲倦，“他们的杖芯就是她的尾羽。她是在我魔力暴动后出现的，认为我就是她的主人，还记得你——这说明她肯定来自你的世界。”

“那么这个世界还有一只叫福克斯的凤凰吗？”

“在这个邓布利多死去的年纪，我还没见过福克斯。”阿不思低声说，“如果这部分历史不变的话，她不会出现。”

“真有趣。”盖勒特轻轻笑了，眸中却一片冷冽之意，“现在有几个提前出场的角色了：给尼可·勒梅写信的人；只被邓布利多击败过的格林德沃；还有一只承认你是主人的凤凰。说真的，阿不思，我觉得我们可以考虑一下时间旅行的可能性。”

“时间转换器也不过能回转几个小时，更不能逆转生死。”阿不思提醒道，“就好像确定的命运不会改变——”

他突然止住了话头。

“你想用这种方式解释那个预言？”

“如果我们已经知道了哪些是发生过的事情。”盖勒特幽幽道，“那我们当然可以让‘注定的命运重蹈覆辙’，因为‘还未实现的已经完成’了。”

这个堪称疯狂的猜想显然需要更多讨论和证据，而不到两小时后就是圣诞舞会，所以他们决定暂且搁置问题，先将这个晚上应付过去。

一路上遇到的惊艳和嫉妒目光让某人心情颇好，特别是在遇到塞西莉亚·布伦菲尔德时，哪怕后者用翻白眼鄙视这种炫耀的行径，也没法阻止盖勒特与相较往日天差地别的亲切问候。更令拉文克劳咬牙的是，阿不思居然只是无奈地笑了笑，完全没有劝阻的意思。

“适可而止，盖勒特。”当他们拐弯走向门厅时，阿不思才不轻不重地说了一句，“你制造的话题已经足够斯基特大书特书了，还是说你还想加上《唱唱反调》？”

“我不介意洛夫古德写点什么，至少比那只甲虫要强。”盖勒特用那种特别的轻柔语气说道，“她可不一定能交上明天的稿子。”

阿不思不那么严厉地看了他一眼。但这时他们已经走进门厅，混进了那些四处寻觅不同院舞伴的学生中，所以他没再说什么。除了他们之外，目前还没出现哪个格兰芬多和斯莱特林的组合。

晚餐很美味。但两位外国选手都挑了来自霍格沃茨的舞伴，因此他们的谈话从没停过。盖勒特听见克鲁姆向赫敏介绍德姆斯特朗时，稍稍挑了挑眉；卡卡洛夫假笑着阻止克鲁姆继续透露时，他差点直接嗤笑出声。

“我没去过1946年修整前的德姆斯特朗。”阿不思阻止了他对卡卡洛夫的嘲讽，“不过他们说，除了你留下标记的那面墙，他们什么都没变。”

“那间教室他们肯定也要放弃。”盖勒特平静地说，低头切下又一块肉排，“我曾经确保它无法被修复，在我死之前。”

阿不思看了一眼克鲁姆。来自保加利亚的找球手没他记忆中那么阴沉，不知道是不是家庭完整的缘故。

他们的谈话自然不会被旁人听去，但这个话题也不适合继续下去。幸好这时已经要准备开舞，于是盖勒特又恢复了优雅的仪态，和阿不思一起步入舞池。他们两个都对舞步谙熟于心，还有闲心讨论一下其他人的表现。当假穆迪和哈利搭话时，他们自然也注意到了。

“我记得小克劳奇的成绩很好。”阿不思轻声说，“克劳奇先生一向以他为傲——直到他被揭发为食死徒。”

“而老克劳奇也确实渎职了。”盖勒特嘴角的弧度有些讽意，“当断不断反受其乱，要么彻底包庇，要么就让小巴蒂死在阿兹卡班，都不至于到现在这个地步。”

“老克劳奇很爱他的夫人。”阿不思从容地转过一圈，声音有一瞬间的缥缈，“所以这个决定很难做。”

盖勒特与他相握的手收紧了一下。

“邓布利多也面对过类似的抉择。”阿不思也像盖勒特谈起德姆斯特朗时那样平静，“你说的对，当断则断，可惜他花了五年才想清楚。”

他迎上了盖勒特仿佛蕴着狂风暴雨的眸子，但那片深海最终自己平静了下来。在这首忧伤、缓慢的曲子里，他们继续踩着节拍，没有因谈话乱掉一步。

一曲终了，下一首的节拍要快上许多。盖勒特和阿不思依旧完美地履行了勇士的传统职责。这首结束后他们退到了舞池旁边，盖勒特还动作温柔地帮他别了下头发，阿不思则端起了一瓶黄油啤酒。

“我去找甲虫小姐聊聊天。”盖勒特说，“答应我，今晚不要和别人跳舞。”

阿不思怀疑斯基特能否从一个压抑怒火的前黑魔王手下生还，所以他点点头，避免进一步激怒对方。得到满意答复的盖勒特笑了笑，转身离开了礼堂。阿不思抿了一口黄油啤酒，颇感兴趣地看着哈利和科林的搭档。后者幸福得快晕过去了，还不忘顽强地引导哈利的舞步。

“来一支舞？”塞西莉亚的声音在他身后响起。阿不思回过头，发现拉文克劳女生朝自己伸出手，微微偏头看着他。

“不了，我想休息一会儿。”他温和地说，“拿点饮料？”

塞西莉亚耸耸肩，在他身边坐下，也开了一瓶黄油啤酒。他们无言地看着大家在舞池中翩翩起舞。不时有人来邀请他们，但都被拒绝了。

“我家里准备让我下学期转学去伊法魔尼。”塞西莉亚突然说。

“是因为移民吗？”阿不思关心地问，“其实就算移民的话，也可以在霍格沃茨继续学习。据我所知美国魔法部会承认霍格沃茨的学历。”

塞西莉亚摇了摇头：“我父母觉得英国不再安全了。我不想离开霍格沃茨，不想离开拉文克劳……但我母亲受不了，她亲眼见到自己的姐姐被食死徒吊死在餐厅的吊灯上，暑假那个标志险些让她又发疯一次。”

她出神地盯着礼堂的屋顶。被施过魔法的天花板为舞会展现出一片晴朗的夜空。阿不思没有惊扰她的思绪，转头去看正在搞怪的韦斯莱双胞胎，许多学生围绕着他们，拍手大笑。历经千年的城堡见过太多相聚和离别，她只是包容而温柔地沉默着。

“祝你好运，记得将来给我发婚礼请柬。”塞西莉亚突然微笑起来，朝阿不思飞吻了一下，“啊，他回来了，那我就不打扰你们了！”

她从座位上跳起来，轻快地绕过几对舞者，消失在了人群中。阿不思转头看见金发巫师沉着脸走到他身边，紧紧抿着嘴——这样看倒确实像个年轻气盛的小伙子。

“看来谈话很顺利？”阿不思问道。

“现在我们不需要更多混淆视听的消息了。”盖勒特冷冷地说，“而且在看了甲虫小姐的底稿后，我认为她的才华还未得到真正的发掘。在校学生的琐事不过是小打小闹，我建议她去进行一些更有挑战性的任务，而她欣然接受了。”

“如果你把她塑造成反神秘人斗士，那我们大概就永远摆脱不了她了。”阿不思语气委婉地指出了这个事实。

“想要拒绝我的‘建议’，唯一的方法就是封笔。”盖勒特说，“我不会给她留反悔的空隙——而她也绝对更看重自己的命，在伏地魔复出的情况下。”

阿不思突然笑了一下。盖勒特有些不明所以地看着他。

“塞西莉亚下学期就会转学去伊法魔尼，她是来和我告别的。”他解释道，“虽然她以为是无凭无据的恐慌……但我们都知道战争确实快开始了，会有痛苦、流血和死亡，而我们不能救下每一个人。甚至就算今天那个猜想是正确的，当我们回到过去，也要放任那些悲剧的发生。”

他朝霍格沃茨的星空举杯，一饮而尽。另一段记忆里的邓布利多在走上决斗场前，也曾默默坐在霍格沃茨空荡荡的礼堂里。那时欧洲除了英国之外已全数沦陷，至少五年前起就不断有人恳求他出面与格林德沃决战。他情绪最黑暗的那段时间，也曾毫无道理地迁怒过——

如果你们寄希望于我救下所有人，又有谁能救我？

事实上没有人能救所有人。阿不思·邓布利多一直是对抗黑魔法的旗帜，他不能让自己有机会后悔于某一次的抉择，因为他的错误会造成比一般人更严重的后果。这段经历就像是摸黑走过了一段漫长而危险的路途，当你不得不重走一遍时，探索新的路径不仅需要勇气，更大的可能是导向更加万劫不复的境地。

他不敢也决不能赌这个变数。

“或许这就是我的作用。”长久的沉默后，盖勒特开口道。

他在乎的东西太少，所以他可以坐视已经注定的命运前进，冷眼旁观而不是插手其中。阿不思不是不明白这个道理，他也承认自己不能救下所有人，但他仍然会为此不安和愧疚。但盖勒特不会，他足够理智和冷酷，绝不会做多余的事。

“但愿如此……”阿不思垂下眸子，“有时候有选择确实比没有选择更痛苦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次说明，这篇大纲不包括《FB》的设定，所以像凤凰和邓布利多家的渊源有些不同，以及AD在决斗前拖延的时间遵照小说设定为五年。  
> 塞西莉亚这个原创角色不会再出现啦~设计她也只是代表霍格沃茨暗恋AD的人hhh这里再烘托一下大战将起的气氛，小姐姐就可以功成身退了~


	63. 魔药教授的恩惠

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 16 魔药教授的恩惠

“我希望它的味道不会太恶心。”哈利举着一个瓶子，里面是一株灰绿色、滑溜溜的植物，“它看起来有点像，呃，章鱼？”

“我觉得它更像一堆老鼠尾巴。”罗恩咽了口唾沫，“它真的能让你在水下呼吸？”

“纳威告诉我说可以，斯拉格霍恩也这么说。”哈利将瓶子收好，“如果它失效了，我还可以用泡头咒。”

使用鳃囊草是纳威的建议，灵感来自穆迪借给他的《地中海神奇水生植物和它们的特性》。这种药草并不常见，但手眼通天的魔药学教授帮他解决了这个难题，还大方地表示不需要哈利的金加隆。

“为了第二个项目，对不对？”他亲厚地拍拍哈利，“就当我对咱们学校勇士的支持了。”

哈利几乎有些愧疚——斯拉格霍恩确实一直对他照顾有加，但哈利向他套近乎只是为了一段可能的记忆。然而他更知道魂器的关系有多大，所以他只是佯装激动地感谢了一番。

第二个项目的日期很快就到了。湖对岸出现了他们对付火龙时的坐席。四个勇士在岸边一字排开，每人间隔十英尺。

“……他们有整整一个小时的时间，夺回他们手里被抢走的东西。我数到三，一、二、三！”

哈利迅速掏出鳃囊草，飞快地使劲嚼着，一边努力下咽一边脱下鞋袜开始涉水。二月的黑湖水冷得刺骨，或许他之前该练习几次冬泳。当他开始觉得窒息时，他知道效果出现了，便一头栽进水里，开始下潜。

他很清楚人质都在人鱼的村落，也清楚自己需要救谁——罗恩、赫敏和阿不思昨天都没有回来。阿不思还特意提醒过他，黑湖底的人鱼并不会真的永远扣下人质，他只需要尽快救下罗恩就好。

穿过一丛茂密的水草时，几只格林迪洛袭击了他，但他很快摆脱了麻烦。这时候他已经潜得很深了，光线在穿透厚厚的水层后已经变得微弱。他环顾四周，除了水草没有任何活的东西。

“你的进展如何？”

哈利几乎被吓得心脏骤停。他猛地转身，发现是他们曾经拜访过的哭泣的桃金娘。幽灵女孩很热心地为他指点了方向。不久他耳畔便响起了悦耳的歌声，循着声音他终于找到了人鱼的村落。四个人质被绑在村庄中央的广场上，一些人鱼包围着他们，正在齐声歌唱呼唤勇士的歌谣。

其他勇士还不见踪影。哈利犹豫片刻，还是决定按阿不思所说先解救罗恩。他在湖底找到了一块尖利的石头，砸断了捆绑罗恩的绳索，开始带着他上浮。当他带着罗恩游出村落一段路程时，遇到了半人半鲨的克鲁姆。后者完全顾不上他，径直朝村落游了过去。

格林德沃为什么还没有出现？哈利有些疑惑，但还是带着罗恩继续上浮。在他们浮出水面的瞬间，昏迷的人质立即清醒过来，吐出一大口湖水。

“你这东西的效果要怎么解除？”罗恩抹了把脸，发现哈利因为暴露在空气中感到非常不适，不得不再次下潜。后者没法说话，只能潜泳着和他一起靠向岸边。庞弗雷夫人冲在第一个，立即给湿淋淋的罗恩裹上了一条毯子。但面对哈利时，她显得有些不知所措。

“霍拉斯，你来看看！”她扬声喊道。魔药学教授挤过人群，先朝哈利眨了眨眼睛，然后高声道：“别着急，我保证他不会有事！”

他从口袋里掏出一支魔药，给哈利灌了下去。一阵咳嗽之后，哈利发现自己又可以用鼻子呼吸了。庞弗雷夫人立即接手，又给他灌进一剂火辣辣的药水，顿时就有热气从他耳朵里冒了出来。

“好了，去等着打分吧。”她说。哈利连忙裹着毯子，坐到了罗恩旁边。后者刚刚摆脱珀西的大惊小怪，也裹了一条毯子，发梢还滴着水。

“你是最快的，哈利！”他很高兴地说，又转头看了一眼周围，压低了声音，“芙蓉失败了，她没能击败那些格林迪洛。”

哈利已经看到了她，她也刚刚浮上水面，正焦急地和马克西姆夫人用法语说着什么。她脸上和胳膊上都是伤痕，袍子也被撕破了，如果不是被她的校长拉着，她还想往水里跳。不过哈利更关心的是到现在还没出现的格林德沃和克鲁姆。前者显然不会应付不了水生动物，难道是迷路了？

在一小时倒计时结束20分钟后，盖勒特和克鲁姆同时出现在了水面上，带着自己的人质。观众席上再次爆发出欢呼声。相比起早早完成的哈利，这两位话题选手引发的议论声要大得多，某些内容也要露骨得多。

“加布丽！”然而一个堪称凄厉的声音响起。芙蓉·德拉库尔再也控制不住自己，一把挣脱了马克西姆夫人，就要再跳进水里。岸边的大家都慌忙拦住她，而最先扶住她的是刚刚走到浅滩的阿不思。

“请冷静，德拉库尔小姐。”他恳切地说道，语气中有种令人不由自主平静下来的力量，“各位校长会解决这个问题的。”

“可是——”着急忙慌跑来的珀西喘着气说，“克劳奇先生今天没能来——这里没人会讲人鱼语！之前是他和人鱼首领沟通的！”

眼看着芙蓉就快晕过去了，阿不思立即说：“没关系，我会说人鱼语，如果需要和他们沟通的话。”

其实和人鱼首领约好后，他们终究会将最后的人质带上来的。但因为芙蓉实在情绪过于激动，阿不思还是在向麦格校长请示后，到水边和已经浮上来的人鱼首领说明比赛已经结束了。后者朝他点点头，转身潜入水中。没过多久，两条人鱼便架着芙蓉的妹妹上来了。

哈利是唯一一个按时完成比赛的——50分满分，连卡卡洛夫都没法挑刺；盖勒特和克鲁姆，分别使用泡头咒和变形咒，但都超时了——40分。这使得哈利的分数已经超过了盖勒特，赫敏因此激动地抱了她一下（哈利觉得克鲁姆的目光愈发不善）。而芙蓉因为未能完成比赛，只获得了25分。

“第三个项目将在六月二十四日傍晚举行。”巴格曼喜气洋洋地宣布道，“勇士们将提前一个月得知项目的具体内容，感谢大家对他们的支持！”

赫敏成为继阿不思之后被大家取笑的人，因为她成了克鲁姆“最心爱的宝贝”。相比于泰然处之的阿不思，她的反应要激烈得多，脾气因此变得非常暴躁。这种暴躁在罗恩朝帕德玛吹嘘时爆发了——这倒使罗恩不再编造自己的水下历险了。

出乎意料，丽塔·斯基特并未趁机大做文章。《巫师周刊》的新记者虽然同样想象力丰富，但却还未得到前者的真传。虽然也有几个斯莱特林女生阴阳怪气地指指点点，但赫敏只报以冷笑。

小天狼星则对哈利的表现大加赞赏，但同时叮嘱他保持警惕，不要单独行动，特别是在前往霍格莫德时。作为佐证，他提醒哈利注意最近的《预言家日报》。

“这不正常，哈利，我知道老克劳奇是个什么样的人，他从很多年前就视工作为一切。”他在双面镜中说，眉间显出忧色，“他在世界杯之夜的表现就很古怪，不仅是他那个小精灵闪闪……我有没有和你说过他的家庭？”

哈利试图想象一个人是如何痛快地将至亲交给摄魂怪——他体会过那种失去一切希望和快乐的感觉，因此更觉得遍体生寒。他对于让食死徒接受惩罚毫无异议，但小克劳奇当初并没有被证实有罪，就像西里斯所说，“也许只是不该在那个时候出现在那个地点”。

老克劳奇可能确实魔怔了。但另一方面，小天狼星他们费尽脑筋也想不出比三强争霸赛本身更危险的情况，这就使得他们一时半刻没法再准备什么。

“第三个项目的时候我会来的。”小天狼星最后说，“但是那天月亮脸恐怕不方便。他让我向你致意。”

结束通话后哈利躺在床上，盯着格兰芬多的金红色帷幔。危机四伏的感觉并不好受，但他却快要习惯了。更何况他还有关心自己的亲人与朋友，他们绝不会放任他落入最糟糕的境地。

第二个项目后两周，斯拉格霍恩又举办了一次聚会。这次他没有邀请嘉宾，而是和邀请的学生们亲切交谈。几个一年级新生为他的礼遇受宠若惊，就差朝他表忠心了。

哈利坐在一边，看着那些低年级一个个激动万分的样子，不由得想到阿不思曾经说过，伏地魔或许曾经从这位魔药学教授身上得到了灵感，后者让他看到了霍格沃茨教职所能带来的影响力。而最开始追随他的食死徒，也大多是与他同时期的学生们。

他望向抱着手臂站在一边的盖勒特。金发的斯莱特林神色冷淡，只在斯拉格霍恩说话时偶尔应和，而这已经足够让魔药教授满意了。哈利不由得想到，像格林德沃这样的人，只要他愿意，大可像伏地魔一样笼络一批追随者。但他从入学到现在，除了阿不思外，没有任何交往密切的人，显然志不在此。

而之前阿不思已经和他打好招呼，今晚格林德沃就会向斯拉格霍恩问出那个问题。

想到这里哈利不由得握紧了口袋中的小瓶——阿不思的圣诞礼物，一份福灵剂，但可以由他自己选择是否在今晚使用。哈利不是很想浪费这种极其珍贵的魔药，所以他还没有将它掺进黄油啤酒里。

十一点的钟声打响时，学生们纷纷起身离开。哈利故意拖着脚步，落在了所有人后面。阿不思和盖勒特也做了同样的事。当倒数第四个人走出办公室后，他们互相看了一眼，停下了脚步。

“啊，亲爱的孩子们，还有什么事吗？”斯拉格霍恩注意到了他们的拖延，“熄灯时间可已经到了，你们不想被人抓到夜游吧？”

“事实上，教授，”哈利鼓起勇气说，“我——我们都有些问题，但是不方便白天的时候说——”

“抓紧时间，亲爱的，宵禁时间快到了。”斯拉格霍恩提醒道，但眼神是鼓励的，“你们想问什么问题？”

“我们在为第二个项目做准备的时候，翻阅过很多书籍资料，还请您签了查阅禁书区的批条。”盖勒特接口道，“在这个过程中我们看到了一些有趣的东西，想用它做黑魔法防御术的课题。但您也知道，穆迪教授的标准比较苛刻……”

他意味深长地停在了这里。斯拉格霍恩摸了摸自己的下巴。

“穆迪那家伙确实比较顽固不化。”他仿佛很不经意地说，又笑容可掬地面对他们，“啊，我听说了你在他课上的那件事。我很能理解你……一涉及到黑魔法，他总是很不好说话。至于我，我是很乐意为有天赋的学生提供一些辅导的。”

盖勒特和阿不思都微笑起来，但哈利完全做不到。

“简单说说看吧，至少我是斯莱特林的院长。”斯拉格霍恩招呼他们再次坐下，“我可以给你们一点儿建议，不过今天确实很晚了，就算你们都很擅长夜游，”他戏谑地看着他们，“我也不能假装自己不知道你们都是宵禁后回宿舍的。所以让我们长话短说，嗯？”

“其实只是一个名词。”盖勒特的笑容加深，几乎有一点邪气的意思了，“我没在书上找到更多的解释了——您知道魂器吗？”

在他这句轻柔的问句落下后，哈利几乎以为斯拉格霍恩遭遇了蛇怪——这位魔药学教授的动作完全停住了，眼睛睁得大大的，直直瞪着依旧意态闲适的盖勒特，和被蛇怪石化的人几乎一模一样。

当然，这个房间刚刚并没有一条大蛇造访。而那个仿佛石化咒一般的词汇，甚至又被盖勒特耐心地重复了一次，仿佛生怕刚刚没咬准读音似的，效果则是令斯拉格霍恩不由自主地颤抖了一下。

“教授？”哈利现在可以确信，这个面容英俊的年轻巫师确实散发着一种令人心悸的邪气，已经到了完全不加掩饰的地步；而他也很理解开始面露惊恐的斯拉格霍恩——现在盖勒特·格林德沃的微笑确实更像恶魔的微笑。

“那是很邪恶的法术……”他的声音很干涩，“非常邪恶……超出一般范畴的那种……我知道的也不多……”

他惊疑不定的目光从盖勒特身上转到哈利身上，后者显得有些不安，而这似乎让他更加紧张和惊恐了。

“《至毒魔法》的序言中记载：”阿不思温和地说，今晚第一次彰显自己的存在感，然而他的补充令斯拉格霍恩脸色更加惨淡，“‘关于魂器这一最邪恶的魔法发明，在此不加论述，亦不予指导’。除此之外我们就找不到更多线索了。您真的从没了解过它？”

“当然没有！”斯拉格霍恩急迫地高声答道，那点因为酒水浮现的红晕早就退得干干净净，“我说了它非常邪恶……它是真正的黑魔法，不适合做黑魔法防御术的选题。”

哈利觉得他现在非常渴望结束这次谈话，但盖勒特似笑非笑的表情让魔药教授完全忘了身为师长的威严，甚至不敢让他们离开房间。

“但霍格沃茨的禁书区还有一本书谈到过它，不是吗？”盖勒特微微偏头，介于少年和青年之间的笑靥毫无异样，仿佛只是在征询好友的意见，“好像是……《尖端黑魔法揭秘》？”

斯拉格霍恩的脸色完全变成了惨白。


	64. 救世之星与预言

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 17 救世之星与预言

“你大概记错了，盖尔。”阿不思难得用了这个亲密的称呼，“禁书区没有这本书——我们是在格林德沃家书房看到的。”

“啊，没错。”盖勒特恍然大悟般地点头，“是上次我们在书房找到的那本，可惜只剩一半了，所以才记着要来问问教授。”

斯拉格霍恩剧烈地喘息了一下，像是好不容易把一直憋着的那口气吐了出来。他的目光在三个学生身上游移不定，但至少显得镇定一些了。

“说真的，孩子们……”他很勉强地扯了下嘴角，“魂器是非常邪恶的东西……即使是霍格沃茨都很难找到一本详细介绍魂器的书，而且就算你们找到了，”他咽了口唾沫，“我也绝不建议你们去研究它。”

“德姆斯特朗不也研究黑魔法吗？”盖勒特用魔杖轻轻敲着掌心，“只是学术上的讨论而已，我们只是想多理解一下这个名词。”

“我知道，我知道……”斯拉格霍恩不安地揉搓着手边的桌布，“我知道有才华的巫师总是被魔法的另一面吸引，但谈论魂器真的太过了……不说穆迪，米勒娃都会非常不高兴……还是忘掉这件事吧，赶紧回去睡觉——”

“伏地魔制作过魂器，对吗？”哈利以一种前所未有的冷静语气打断了他，“毕竟您曾经是他的老师，您或许还指导过他？”

斯拉格霍恩从未料想到哈利会如此直截了当——他张大了嘴转向他，表情一片空白。

“就像您说您会对我和我妈妈作些课外辅导那样，”哈利堪称冷酷地说，“伏地魔想必也是个很有天赋的学生。”

一种强烈的仇恨驱动着他说出了这些话——当然，理智告诉他，即便没有斯拉格霍恩，伏地魔也从书本上学到了那些可怕的知识，并一一地试验了它们，以无数无辜者的鲜血为代价——但他耳边一直回响着面对摄魂怪时，恍惚中听见的女人的尖叫。

“你不该知道这些！”斯拉格霍恩突然大声说，像是终于醒过神，“你甚至还没成年……米勒娃说过这是他们的责任，她不该要让你来承担这个!”

哈利只觉得刚刚仇恨的怒火骤然熄灭了一大半，理智又重新掌控了主权。他仔细瞧着眼前的魔药学教授，后者完全失去了那种油滑、快活的神情，在对上他的目光时甚至有些闪躲。一种更类似于怜悯的情绪在他心底生出。

“不是麦格校长。”他的语气也平静下来，“麦格校长没有告诉我关于魂器的事……我们确实是自己找到的。”

“你不该……不应该……”斯拉格霍恩嘟囔着，擦着自己额头的汗，“你还只是孩子，知道得太多对你不好，他比你想象得可怕得多……”

“但哈利已经面对过他了。”阿不思似乎永远平静温和，特别是在盖勒特的对比下。然而他的话语同样犀利，“你知道禁书区已经不再有讲述魂器的书籍，因为麦格校长在我们二年级的时候就拿走了那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》，在那之前我们没人进过禁书区。而她做这个决定的原因你也清楚——那本日记和拉文克劳的冠冕都是伏地魔的魂器。现在说哈利年纪太小不该面对未免太晚了。”

斯拉格霍恩被他堵得讷讷无言，不停地擦着头上的汗水。

“我知道教授担心的是什么。”阿不思的语气放得更柔和了些，“首先我们并不是从伏地魔那里知道‘魂器’的（盖勒特嗤地笑了一声），其次正如你所说，麦格校长并不赞同让未成年涉入太多，因此这次也不是她的授意。”

斯拉格霍恩的脸色有些许好转。或许他在阿不思的温和态度中汲取了一些信心，但还未等他重拾自己作为教授的威严，盖勒特似笑非笑的表情就让他把话咽了回去。阿不思恍若不觉，继续劝说道：

“我想霍格沃茨现在还是安全的，无论是穆迪教授还是麦格教授，都能确认这一点。而且伏地魔即使没有死去，也虚弱到无法做什么的程度。”当然，等这学年结束就未必了，但阿不思并不会透露给他，“所以您不需要太过紧张，我们只是想确认一件事，不需要您留下更多记录。”

“可是你们知道又有什么用呢？”斯拉格霍恩提高了声音，被惊吓压抑的愤怒逐渐升起，“你们在学生当中确实都很优秀，但神秘人是无数成年巫师的梦魇！你们觉得我胆怯，不愿去面对……因为你们都没有见过他，没有面对过那种恐惧！在他面前摄魂怪又算什么？！”

他喘着粗气，神色激动，但阿不思和盖勒特都不为所动，一个神色宁定一个百无聊赖。只剩下他唯一不敢直视的哈利。他在那双来自莉莉的绿眼睛前瑟缩了一下，转开了目光。

“会有用的，斯拉格霍恩教授。”阿不思说，“哈利曾经击败过他，不止一次——他是救世之星。”

哈利尽量无视这种被人吹捧的感觉，他现在需要斯拉格霍恩的信任，因此他努力让自己显得镇定自若。

“您知道吗，教授？”他说道，“去年摄魂怪让我想起了那时候的场景……我爸爸先死的，伏地魔杀了他，然后跨过他的尸体……”

重现这个场景对他来说相当残酷，但他知道要让同等的残酷加诸在斯拉格霍恩的良心之上。

“……朝我妈妈走了过去。”他清晰地说，盯着魔药教授的眼睛，“他叫我妈妈走开，可是我妈妈没有动，爸爸已经死了，她不想让我也死掉，她试图向伏地魔求情……可他只是大笑……”

“够了！别说了！”斯拉格霍恩大叫道，眼中盈着泪水，“我已经老了……我不想听这个……”

“你说过我妈妈是你最喜欢的学生之一。”哈利说，“如果你希望我能为她报仇，就回答我的问题，然后我再不会向你提起，也不会告诉其他人你说过这件事。”

阿不思的表情在哈利接话后就变得十分肃穆。盖勒特则一直隐含威胁地盯着斯拉格霍恩（哈利不清楚他为什么能让后者畏手畏脚）。再无退路的魔药教授捂住自己的脸，许久之后发出了一声哭泣般的叹息。

“你们想问什么？”他再次说，完全不像这次谈话开始那样游刃有余，“快些问。”

哈利和阿不思对视一眼，最终哈利开口了：“伏地魔向你询问过魂器的制作，对吗？”

“是的，他说是学术研究。”斯拉格霍恩像是瞬间苍老了十岁，“黑魔法防御术的课题，就像你们一开始的借口……他那时候是所有老师眼中的好学生，大家都喜欢他，没人会想到他之后会作出那么多可怕的事。”

“他想知道制作魂器的方法？不，那个在书上有记载了……”哈利从阿不思的示意中得到了答案，“他想知道制作魂器的后果？”

“没错。”斯拉格霍恩愁苦地说，“我说仅作为名词解释，绝对是学术性的了解和一点原理上的介绍。其实他早就知道了……”

他回答时仍不忘添加撇清责任的说辞，但哈利没工夫理会：“他有问过制造多个魂器的后果吗？比如说……七个？”

这次斯拉格霍恩猛地抬起头，惊诧地看着他。哈利只能尽量保持面无表情，直视着他的眼睛。片刻之后老人颓然地低下头，闭上了眼睛：“没错……他说，‘七不是最有魔力的数字’？我觉得不大对劲，但他马上向我保证这只是研究而已……一点点好奇心罢了……”

这块拼图终于落到实处——说实话哈利也没想到真的是“七”，这个阿不思和他对台词时“随意”敲定的数字。

但这已经足够明确目标了，七个魂片抛开曾被哈利重伤的主魂，他们已经解决了日记本、冈特家戒指、冠冕和挂坠盒。鉴于后两者的属性，赫奇帕奇的遗物恐怕也很难幸免，他们仍然全无线索的只有一个。

“很感谢您的帮助，斯拉格霍恩教授。”哈利说，“呃，刚才我可能有些昏头了……我想我的妈妈不会认为您是个懦夫的。您早点去休息吧，我们马上就回宿舍去。”

他干巴巴地说了几句客套话，可谁都不可能这么快忘掉刚刚那场可怕的谈话，因此这种安慰显得更加苍白和无力。

“快走吧，快走吧。”斯拉格霍恩现在只想快点摆脱噩梦，“放过我吧，我真的上了年纪，不适合再经历这种……”

他转过身去，抖着手从柜子里又拿出一瓶酒。哈利他们对视一眼，默默离开了魔药学办公室。

“他说的是真话吗？”第二天他们在有求必应屋与赫敏和罗恩复盘这次谈话。赫敏听得很仔细，并立即提出了疑问，“万一——我是说万一，他还想自己留点后路怎么办？”

“是真话。”盖勒特懒洋洋地说，“我能分辨出来他是不是在撒谎。”

他看起来没兴趣解释自己的理由，但大家已经习惯了，既然阿不思没有异议。所以他们很快继续讨论下去。

“魂器被毁时神秘人会知道吗？”罗恩问道。

“我想不会，它们之间的联系恐怕非常薄弱。”阿不思解释道，“至少盖勒特毁掉戒指的时候他没有感觉——哪怕只隔着几英里。而且如果他知道日记本被送进了霍格沃茨，他就不会再多此一举地让小矮星去拿拉文克劳的冠冕了。”

这个消息让大家振奋了一些。而关于赫奇帕奇的遗物，他们也有了推论——赫奇帕奇的金杯。有赫敏和阿不思在，他们总能从故纸堆里找到蛛丝马迹。

“那毕竟是神秘人呀。”罗恩倒是看得开，在哈利因为难以揣摩其藏匿地点而沮丧时，他安慰道，“有那么多厉害的巫师都没能打败他，我敢说我们已经做得很好了。”

哈利承认他的说法是对的。但他没有告诉罗恩，随着第三个项目的临近，他开始产生一种奇怪的期待感。如果他说出来，大家一定以为这是因为第三个项目，毕竟那一千加隆的奖金确实诱人。但他逐渐觉察出一丝怪异——那种期待似乎过于强烈和迫切了，甚至令他感到恶心。

他最终将这件事告诉了阿不思——他不希望让人觉得他大惊小怪，哪怕是小天狼星。后者激动起来完全可能不顾一切地跑来霍格沃茨，显得哈利和那个遇事总喊爸爸的德拉科一样。但阿不思不同，他会耐心地倾听哈利任何奇怪的念头，有时候给出自己的意见，并绝不会惊慌失措或是不屑一顾。

阿不思果然认真听了他的诉说，神色甚至有些严肃。沉吟片刻后他抬起头：“或许这种情绪并不属于你？”

“什么意思？”哈利感到很惊讶，“什么叫做不属于我？”

“唔，有时候有的巫师会受到其他人的思想的干扰。”阿不思说的或许有些含混，但哈利分辨不出，“……偶尔会发生这样的情况，虽然不多见……不过有一种法术能解决这个问题：大脑封闭术。”

“我需要去练习这个吗？”哈利不是那么热衷地说。现在他觉得那点怪异的感觉其实不值一提。

“将来或许……”阿不思慢慢地说，“大脑封闭术对抗的另一种法术是摄魂取念，我可以告诉你那天晚上盖勒特一直在用摄魂取念针对斯拉格霍恩，判断他是否说谎——教授知道这一点但没有声张，因为他不想让那天晚上的事被更多人知道。关于这两种法术的细节以后再说，现在我可以先告诉你重点：有确切的证据表明伏地魔很擅长摄魂取念。”

“伏地魔？”哈利说，“他——他可以读我的心？”

“现在当然不行，魔法的效果和时间与空间有关。”阿不思将手指搭在一起，蔚蓝色的眼睛看着他，“但将来你可能会需要大脑封闭术来对抗他，防止他窥探你的思想。”

哈利张了张嘴，半天才吐出一句：“你们不会真的认为我是什么救世之星吧？那不是用来糊弄斯拉格霍恩——”

“不完全是这样，哈利。”阿不思轻轻笑了，“你确实是唯一一个击败过伏地魔的巫师。你对预言怎么看？”

这个突兀的话题转移让哈利一时没反应过来：“——什么？”

“预言，真正的预言。”阿不思移开目光，若有所思，“你见过特里劳妮教授真正作预言的样子，不止一次——你怎么看待真正的预言？”

回过神的哈利试着认真去思考这个问题。事实上他思考过，在去年阿不思因为那次圣诞宴会上的预言而疏远了他们的时候。他那时只觉得不解和迷茫，即使特里劳妮当时的模样非常可怕，他却无法理解那些自相矛盾的话语。

另一次则是他考占卜学的时候，特里劳妮预言了小矮星的逃脱，这次预言相比之前已经算浅显直白了。

“我……我不知道。”哈利迟疑着，“预言一定会成真吗？如果我知道了预言，难道不能故意去改变它？”

阿不思沉默了。许久之后，他才轻声开口：“你怎么知道你试图改变的决定不是预言的一部分？”

哈利一时失语。

“你知道赫敏为什么能在三年级上那么多课吗？”阿不思又一次跳跃了话题，涉猎广博和太多秘密导致除了盖勒特没人能一直跟上他，“麦格校长为她申请了一个时间转换器，可以让她回溯一段时间去上另一门课程。对于她来说，时间线发生了一次折叠，重合的部分就是她回溯的部分，未来就是已经发生过的事。”

哈利听明白了时间转换器的用处，但他只能勉强将预言和回溯时间联系起来——他模模糊糊觉得有些感触，却说不清楚。

“时间转化器无法改变生死。”阿不思叹了口气，“即使你回溯时间，再多的尝试也无法扭转死亡的结局；但同时你会发现，你回溯后的所作所为恰好补全了时间线。时间转换器就像是给命运罩了一层纱，等你结束回溯之后再将补全的真相示人；预言家或许就是揭开纱的人，他们提前看到了既定的结局，于是再多尝试都只是终局拼图的一块。”

他的叙述几乎有些晦涩。哈利在麻瓜小学曾经听过一些类似的言论——那是麻瓜的哲学和物理。但当时没有人关心那个老师，大家都喜欢能出去活动的课程。

“没事的时候可以想一想……或者去找盖勒特学习大脑封闭术？”阿不思的语调突然轻快起来，之前的晦涩难明一扫而空，甚至他还朝哈利眨了眨眼睛，“压力比较促进进步，就像你的飞来咒和火龙？而且他口风很严，就算摄魂取念看到什么也不会笑话你的。”

哈利怀疑他对那个金发斯莱特林是不是有什么误解——他相信盖勒特没兴趣宣扬八卦，但也绝对不会放过嘲笑他的机会。


	65. 白色谋杀

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 18 白色谋杀

“他们对魁地奇球场做了什么？”哈利瞪着面目全非的魁地奇场地，脱口而出。

霍琦教授通知他晚上九点到下面的球场去，卢多·巴格曼要在那里告诉勇士们第三个项目的内容。但哈利没料到他们的球场完全变了个样——场地不再平整、光滑，被无数道矮墙分割得乱七八糟。这些矮墙错综复杂，蜿蜒曲折地伸向四面八方。

“迷宫。”盖勒特站在他身边，漫不经心地说着，率先朝场地中心走去。哈利连忙跟上他，跨过一道道矮墙走向已经等着的巴格曼和另外两位选手。

“怎么样，你们觉得？”巴格曼愉快地问，在看到哈利不快的表情时，他笑着补充，“不用担心，比赛一结束，你们的魁地奇球场就会恢复原样。”

盖勒特说得没错，他们的第三个项目就是迷宫，迷宫中央就是奖杯。自然，迷宫的道路也会被设置各种障碍，包括神奇生物和各种符咒等。

“得分领先的勇士首先进入迷宫。”巴格曼愉快地说，“哈利，你是第一个，然后是格林德沃先生，接着是克鲁姆先生，最后是德拉库尔小姐……当然，最终结果还是要看你们穿越障碍的能力，应该会很好玩的，不是吗？”

四个勇士礼貌性地点了点头。有了前两个项目的前车之鉴，他们完全不对迷宫内的障碍抱有什么幻想。

既然所有人都了解了项目内容，巴格曼就提议大家一块儿回城堡去。当他试图找机会向哈利提供“帮助”时，克鲁姆先拍了拍哈利的肩膀：“可以和你说句话吗？”

“可以，没问题。”哈利有点吃惊，下意识地看向盖勒特。后者瞥了他一眼，淡淡地说：“我在这里等你。”

克鲁姆也看了盖勒特一眼，但没说什么，招呼哈利走开了。巴格曼显得有些心烦意乱，但这时再开口说一起等哈利未免有些刻意。特别是当盖勒特似笑非笑地瞧过来时，他连讪笑都挂不住了，只能和芙蓉一起离开。

哈利跟着克鲁姆走开的时候回头望了一眼盖勒特，发现他正抬头望向霍格沃茨城堡的方向。但天已经很晚了，距离又这么远，哈利实在不知道他究竟能瞧见什么。他转过头，发现克鲁姆并没有朝德姆斯特朗的大船走。

“我们为什么走这条路？”哈利有些警觉了。这段时间小天狼星和阿不思的安全意识灌输起到了作用，他下意识地握住了自己的魔杖。

“不想被人听见。”克鲁姆简短地说。

他们走到了一块幽静的空地，克鲁姆终于停住脚步，转身沉着脸看着他，“我想知道，你和赫—米—恩是怎么回事？”

哈利只觉得自己方才的警惕简直可笑：“没有什么——她不是我女朋友，从来不是，之前是斯基特在造谣。”要知道他已经和小天狼星解释过无数次了。

“赫—米—恩经常谈起你。”克鲁姆依旧显得将信将疑。

“是啊，我们是好朋友。”哈利没想到自己居然要和一个国际魁地奇巨星讨论这种事，他几乎要笑出来了，“但我们从来没有超过朋友之上。”

克鲁姆显得开心一些了。他顿了顿，说：“我听说你飞得很棒——第一个项目我都没想到用扫帚。”

“谢谢。”哈利轻松地笑着，觉得这种感觉很奇妙。克鲁姆，一个成年的巫师，居然将他看做一个同等的对手，“我在魁地奇世界杯赛上看见你了。朗斯基假动作，你真——”

突然，他注意到克鲁姆背后的树丛中有点动静。哈利对隐藏在森林中的东西有过一些经验，他本能地抓住克鲁姆的胳膊，将他拉了过来。

“怎么回事？”

哈利摇了摇头，魔杖已经握在手中。这时，一个男人突然跌跌撞撞地从树后面钻了出来——是克劳奇先生。但他看起来非常的不对劲，满身伤痕和血迹，面容憔悴灰白。更离奇的是他似乎在对某个不存在的人物说胡话，就像精神失常了一样。

“他不是个裁判吗？”克鲁姆愕然道，盯着克劳奇，“他不是你们魔法部的人吗？”

哈利只迟疑了一小会儿，便做了决定：他将自己的魔杖指向天空，发出了一道示警焰火。或许城堡那边看不到，但距离不远的盖勒特应当会注意到。接着，他才慢慢朝嘀嘀咕咕的克劳奇先生走去。

但克劳奇似乎已经完全失常了。他和克鲁姆走进树丛，却无法从他那里得到任何有效信息。

“你最好赶快去叫人——”哈利转头对克鲁姆说，然而克劳奇突然扑过来一把抓住他的长袍；“我要……我要见麦格……我做了一件蠢事……一定要告诉……”

他的话语颠三倒四，哈利一点儿都不懂他的意思，只能顺着他的话说自己是霍格沃茨的学生，是麦格校长的人。他很想把袍子抽出来，但克鲁姆缩在后面神情紧张，而克劳奇先生的力气又出奇的大。直到克劳奇突然又自说自话起来，像是突然又将他抛到了脑后。

“你在这里陪他！”哈利对克鲁姆说，“我去找麦格校长，我知道她的办公室在哪里，可以快一点——”

“他疯了。”克鲁姆迟疑地说。哈利没空关心他的心态，正要转身身离开，这个动作却似乎刺激了克劳奇，突然再次将他拖倒在地。

“我……逃出来了……”他的眼球突着，在昏暗的夜色中显得更加吓人，“我必须……必须提醒……都怪我……怪我……伯莎……告诉麦格……哈利·波特……黑魔头……强壮起来了……”

“只要你放开我，我就去找麦格校长！”哈利有点恼怒地转头看着克鲁姆，“你能不能帮点忙？”

阿不思匆匆走下楼梯，穿过礼堂，在迈进门厅的时候被突然从门边出现的人影吓了一跳。

“盖勒特！”他难得有些生气，“哈利现在还在树丛那边？”

“对。”盖勒特理所当然地说。他如有预感般地等在大门的阴影中，此时恰到好处地挡住了阿不思的去路，“我不知道他为什么和克鲁姆有那么多话可说。而且他又不是认不得回城堡的路。”

“这不是开玩笑的时候，盖勒特。”阿不思的脸色略沉，“你答应过我要看着他。他和克鲁姆加起来也没法对付一个真正的食死徒。”

“现在小克劳奇绝不会对他动手，而且他还好好地坐在教工休息室呢。”盖勒特轻声说，“我很了解你，阿不思，你只是想救老克劳奇，但他要为自己的选择负责，既然他让本该死在阿兹卡班的犯人逍遥法外了。”

“至少他现在还活着。”阿不思坚持道，“他现在来找麦格就是为了纠正自己的错误！”

“但他不能活下去。”金发巫师的语气冷淡而决绝，“他活着就意味着秘密泄露，那样小克劳奇就会考虑改变计划，而你的救世主就未必能拿到那一线生机。再看看魔法部！在福吉那个蠢货的领导下，没人会听取关于伏地魔的警告；包庇罪犯的罪名他更逃不过去……就算他没有因为夺魂咒疯掉，老克劳奇这种人也会在上被告席前羞愤而死。”

“这些你不会想不到，你只是习惯性试图救所有人。”现在盖勒特朝他露出一个堪称温柔的微笑，“我不会让你去的，阿不思，所以是我阻止你去救他——他的死由杀死他的人、他自己以及我来负，而不是你。”

他的话音落下后只剩寂静，气氛一时凝重得可怕。

最终打破沉默的是阿不思的轻声慨叹：“你说什么蠢话，盖勒特。”

盖勒特的笑容一滞。

“别想着把责任都自己担着，这种事情真的不适合你。”阿不思平静地说，但盖勒特知道这种平静下的暗流往往更加恐怖，“负责意味着自认在一件事中犯下错误或负有义务，而你从来问心无愧，我也不需要你为我改变这一点。”

他的语气带了点无奈的意味，但盖勒特来不及为这种破天荒的“宽容”欣喜，更大的“惊喜”便砸了下来：“……不过你说的是对的，老克劳奇无论如何都活不久了，现在重要的是哈利。”

放在很久之前，盖勒特会很高兴阿不思能接受自己的观点，不去在乎那些多余的、反复折磨着白巫师的念头，践行一下他们曾经的共同理念“为了更伟大的利益”……但现在他只觉得脊背生寒，仿佛眼睁睁看着对方被莫名的阴影逐渐吞噬。

“我确实不能、也不应该去救他。”阿不思也笑了，有些自嘲的意味，却几乎让盖勒特发疯，“我当然救不了所有人……只是我总会忘记这一点。”

——阴影露出狰狞的笑容，似乎即将要彻底吞没掉眼前的祭品。

这不对。

盖勒特终于知道自己犯了什么错误——半个世纪的牢狱也不可能让恶魔变成圣人，盖勒特·格林德沃本质上依旧是那个“问心无愧”的混蛋，只不过现在他将阿不思·邓布利多当做底线，因为那是他所有忏悔的起点；其他人仍然很难在他心中多一丝分量，因此直到现在他依旧没法担起阿不思的那份愧疚。

对于他们来说，面对未知的挑战永远比沉重的旧伤要容易得多。但这个世界没有纽蒙迦德，没有一场你死我活的决斗，而阿不思也不会为“未曾发生”的事对他过多责难，他甚至还在怀疑自己的存在价值。盖勒特因此在他们的关系中占据了上风，一边宽慰迷茫的爱人，一边下意识地享受对方的纵容。

但他该明白，迟早有一天，邓布利多会重新审判他的罪孽——连同曾经纵容盖勒特的自己。

“……我错了，阿不思。”两个世界生平第一次，盖勒特在开口时真切地体会到进退失据的痛苦，“不是这样——你应该——不……我承认我该死的担不起这个责任因为我不能理解你——但你才是对的，你应当感到——愧疚。”

他颠三倒四的一大段话，大大有失曾经银舌诡辩的风度，甚至最后一句接近直白的指责，让阿不思都怔了一下。

“我不希望你因为这种选择而痛苦。”他惨然一笑，感受到了前所未有的无力感，“但现在我知道了，痛苦的选择才是正确的，我不能让你逃避它……所以我会阻止你，却不应当试图说服你……”

——也只有当盖勒特·格林德沃也感受到那种牺牲他人的痛苦时，他才配的上最终的宽恕。

他注视着甚至有些茫然的阿不思，心脏被温柔和苦涩坠得疼痛。直到现在他终于勉强触及了正确的答案，可笑他之前尚还觉得游刃有余。

他当然爱阿不思·邓布利多，愿意将世上所有荣光与他共享，愿意同他直面死神的黑色羽翼。但他不能再用自己的爱谋杀那个赤褐发色的少年，这一刻的回避固然轻松，却会在将来变成蚀骨的毒酒——他现在必须让阿不思体会抉择的痛苦。

现在的阿不思或许还不能完全体会他激烈的心理斗争，但他同样若有所思，眉眼间复又笼上了一层淡淡的哀戚。

“如果我没理解错的话，看来我们都没机会自欺欺人了。”现在他语气的平静和之前的平静有了不一样的意味，多了一分面对现实的坦然，“我很惊讶你会选择……提醒我。”

盖勒特只能苦笑。

他曾以为自己是那个帮助阿不思在既定命运前下定决心的人，现在才发现这个任务并不容易。

“不好意思！”哈利气喘吁吁地闯进教工休息室——他在校长室门前碰了壁，因为他不知道口令，所以只能到这来碰运气，“麦格教授在哪儿？我需要见她……是克劳奇先生……他在林子里，想要见——”

教工休息室里坐着穆迪和弗立维，他们都很惊讶地抬头看着他。当听见克劳奇先生的名字时，穆迪猛地站了起来，似乎完全忘了自己的木腿，险些摔倒在地。

“你说谁在那儿，波特？！”他几乎是大声吼叫起来，哈利被他的态度吓了一跳。

“克、克劳奇先生。”他咽了口唾沫，又焦急起来，“他的样子不大好，我弄不清他想说什么，但他坚持要见麦格教授——”

“我先去看看情况。”穆迪粗声粗气地说，“菲利乌斯，你带他去找米勒娃。我不知道现在校长室的口令是什么。”

他以一条木腿所能达到的最快速度离开了。而哈利跟着拉文克劳的院长重新回到旋转楼梯前。这个过程很是费了些时间，因为哈利已经跑得非常疲倦，而弗立维的个头使他的步伐比普通人要小得多。


	66. 黑色序曲

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 19 黑色序曲

“这是怎么回事？”卡卡洛夫一看见克鲁姆躺在地上，便惊呼道，“出了什么事？威克多尔，你有没有受伤？”

他对自己的学生受到袭击表示了强烈的愤慨，并开始言辞激烈地指责霍格沃茨及英国魔法部。麦格教授脸色铁青，但先作出回击的是穆迪。

“闭嘴吧，卡卡洛夫！”他轻蔑地说，那只魔眼紧紧盯着德姆斯特朗的校长，“袭击你的勇士——我可没看出什么必要！众所周知霍格沃茨的两名勇士表现都比你的学生优异，我倒想知道克鲁姆为什么要把哈利带到这么偏僻的地方来！”

哈利和克鲁姆同时想张嘴，但又同时闭上了——他们都不想在非必要的情况下给赫敏惹更多的麻烦。

卡卡洛夫被气得倒仰，紧紧拽着身上的毛皮长袍：“袭击他的是克劳奇，你们魔法部的司长！这不是欺骗和腐败是什么？！什么恢复过去良好的关系，什么忘记昔日的分歧——呸！”

他瞪着霍格沃茨的人，呼哧呼哧地喘着气。麦格校长不想理会他，紧紧抿着嘴打量着周围。

“阿拉斯托，你来的时候看到了什么？”她问道。穆迪哼了一声，将阴森森的目光从卡卡洛夫身上转开。

“这个学生躺在地上。”他冷冷地说，“周围没有别人。我让他复苏过来先躺一会儿，然后你们就过来了。”

麦格校长的表情更加严肃了：“没有看见其他人，克劳奇先生呢？”

“没有。”穆迪嘶哑、短促地说，随后又补充了一句，“我不可能撇下学生先去查看情况。我现在去找他。”

麦格校长点点头，于是穆迪举起魔杖，瘸着腿钻进了森林，临走前还不忘警告性地瞪了卡卡洛夫一眼。

“菲利乌斯，你先送哈利回去。”麦格校长转身对自己的同僚说，“——一定要把他送到格兰芬多塔楼。哈利，希望你今晚都不要离开学院宿舍，你明白我的意思吗？”

哈利犹豫了一下，但他在赶来的路上已经和麦格校长讲完了克劳奇先生的奇怪言行，因此他很快回复道：“是的，教授。”

卡卡洛夫似乎不想这么快放过哈利，但麦格教授此时表现出了非同一般的强硬，因此他只能悻悻地看着哈利离开视线。

“这真是太奇怪了。”他们大步走过小湖，走向城堡时，小个子的教授不安地说，“……哦，当然，孩子，你现在不需要考虑这件事情。今天巴格曼先生告诉了你们第三个项目对吗？回去好好准备，我很期待你的表现！”

他安慰性地拍了拍哈利的肩膀（哈利特意稍稍蹲下了一些），将他送到了胖夫人的肖像前。

“记住校长的话，今天晚上待在塔楼里不要出去。”他用独特的嗓音叮嘱道，“虽然这样好像不太合适……但是你也看到了，其他学校的态度并不是那么……友善。我希望你能更谨慎点。”

“克鲁姆挺好的。”哈利说，“他没想对我下杀手，他只想和我谈谈赫敏——”

“当然，当然，我不是说你要完全拒绝外国友人的友谊。”弗立维教授摇着头，“但是——咳，我对某些人还是持保留意见，”他犹豫地看了一眼哈利，“你的教父有告诉你卡卡洛夫的事迹吗？”

哈利点了点头，弗立维立即松了口气：“很好……我还担心你什么都不知道呢。保持一点警惕心就好，应该没人敢在霍格沃茨做些什么，这座城堡一直在庇护每一位教师和学生。”

哈利在他的注视下爬进了门洞。一进入公共休息室，赫敏他们就围了上来。

“照这样说，”赫敏在听了哈利的讲述后，“不是克劳奇袭击了威克多尔，就是什么趁威克多尔不注意时袭击了他们俩。”

罗恩认为是前一种可能，但哈利认为克劳奇先生不具备迅速离开的精力，并且赫敏再次提醒了大家，霍格沃茨的场地上是不能幻影移形的。罗恩很快提出或许是克鲁姆自导自演，但这就没法解释克劳奇先生的离奇失踪了。

“阿不思，你认为呢？”赫敏转向了另一个人。但阿不思似乎有些走神，被叫了两次才如梦初醒般地转过头来。

“啊，我倾向于是有人袭击了他们两个。”他淡淡地说，显得不甚关心，“我们明天可以去问穆迪教授，看他有没有什么发现。”

赫敏显得有些失望，但她很快开始攻向另一个问题：“哈利，克劳奇说神秘人什么来着？”

“他说神秘人正在强壮起来。”哈利闷闷地说，“那大概是他最清醒的时候，一个劲地说要见麦格校长。但我当时不知道校长办公室的口令，最后还是晚了……他剩下的话都颠三倒四、不成逻辑。我觉得他是真的精神错乱了，有一半时间他仿佛认为他妻子和儿子还活着呢。”

他们沉默了一阵，过了一会儿，哈利突然想起了一件被忽略的事。

“阿不思，”他迟疑地问，“你知道盖勒特后来去哪儿了吗——我是说，他当时说会在场地上等我，但是我后来没见着他。”

“你太高估他的耐性了，哈利。”阿不思状似无奈地耸耸肩，“他等了一会儿就不耐烦回宿舍了，只给我发了个信说你还在和克鲁姆聊天。我想他也没看见后来发生的事。倒是另一件——他说你们的第三个项目是迷宫？”

“呃，是的。”哈利这才想起早被抛到脑后去的第三个项目，“巴格曼他们正在把魁地奇球场修成迷宫，我们到时候会按照分数排名先后进去，但更重要的是对付里面的障碍和关卡……”

“你要面对的可不止是魔法部设置的障碍，哈利。”阿不思平静地说，“还有其他勇士。”

哈利只觉得心一下凉了半截。

“可是，我怎么可能对付得了那些成年巫师呢？”他艰难地说，“——比如说我肯定打不过格林德沃。”

“你未必要和他们正面交手。”阿不思眨了眨眼睛，“你可以用点策略，打伏击或者想办法让他们先遇上……从学校荣誉感来说，你甚至可以考虑先和盖勒特联手，把其他学校的勇士送出去。”

这倒是一个能让哈利接受的方案。虽然他也很想拿到冠军，但他更清楚自己的实力，反正输给盖勒特对他来说也不丢人，最后他还能毫无心理包袱地和对方比拼一次。

“而且说不定你运气特好呢哥们。”罗恩下意识先瞥了一眼阿不思，发现后者毫无异议后更加兴致勃勃，“万一你走的路特顺——那一千加隆就到手了！”

他们一直谈到很晚，以至于第二天都显得没什么精神。不过三人组还是在魔法史课后去找了穆迪。可惜后者在霍格沃茨的树丛中一无所获。穆迪对赫敏指出霍格沃茨场地上不能幻影移形表达了赞赏，说她或许有成为傲罗的潜质。这令罗恩很是羡慕。

“校长已经通知了魔法部，这件事你们帮不上忙。”穆迪大大地打了个哈欠，吃力地将那条木腿换了个姿势，“部里已经派人去找了，波特，你就专心准备第三个项目吧，同时……要保持警惕。”他从自己的弧形酒瓶里又喝了一口，有些含混地说。

他的魔眼转向窗外，盯着德姆斯特朗大船上的最高一叶船帆；正常的眼睛则转向赫敏和罗恩：“紧紧跟着波特，好吗？我也密切注意事态的发展，不过……多几双眼睛总是好的。”

他的论调和小天狼星如出一辙，因此哈利不得不在朋友的监督下限制了自己的活动范围，并开始为第三个项目搜集资料、进行练习。

“除你武器！”

这大概是哈利在面对那道红光时最下意识的反应——他早就掌握了缴械咒，这段时间的练习则令他对这个咒语越发得心应手。

阿不思成功地闪过了缴械咒，但是哈利的目标也达到了，那道昏迷咒擦着他的肩膀飞了过去，而他借机一个翻滚躲到了有求必应屋变形的障碍物后面。但是他并没有停留太久，因为粉碎咒很快毁掉了这个掩体。他不得不再次转移位置，还不忘还击一个“障碍重重”。

事实上，短时间内培养出一个决斗大师无异于痴人说梦，但实战演练至少会逼着人思考各种情况下不同的应对方式，并在实践中记得更牢固。平时的课程很少会教授这些内容，因为对于大多数巫师来说他们或许永远也用不上这些技巧。

但哈利需要——不止是为了即将到来的第三个项目，阿不思更希望确保他能在战争中活下来。

而有阿不思的援手，他们相当于有了一位技艺精湛的指导者，不仅能轻而易举地列出大量实用咒语，还能耐心讲解它们的使用关窍。罗恩和赫敏也对这种训练很感兴趣，但哈利仍然是表现得最好的。魁地奇培养了他的身体素质和反应力，而且他是那个真切面对压力的人。

正当哈利全神贯注地应对阿不思的攻击时，一道毫无征兆的红光猛地撞上了他的右肩，那冲力将他预估好的路线完全带偏了。几乎是同一时间，阿不思甩出了一个软腿咒，不赞同地皱起了眉。

“盖勒特！”他的语调中带着警告的意味。

被命中——或者其实也没有打算躲的斯莱特林从地上爬了起来，神色还带着戏谑。而哈利带着满肚子无从发泄的火气，有些龇牙咧嘴地揉着自己不慎撞上了障碍物的肩膀。赤褐色头发的巫师叹了口气，转过身去瞪了一眼那个没事找事的家伙。

“不要干扰我的教学，盖勒特。”

“突发意外也在学习范围。”盖勒特懒洋洋地说，“假如他不是现在还没练好铁甲咒，也不至于连一次偷袭都抗不过去。”

哈利被这句不客气的话梗了一下，却并不丧气。他确实还没掌握铁甲咒的精髓，但他相信不需要到比赛那天自己就能解决这个问题。他看到阿不思的魔杖垂下，这意味着教学告一段落，于是他干脆一屁股坐到了充作障碍的沙袋上。

哈利不用参加这学期的考试，但赫敏和罗恩需要，所以他们没有把全部精力放在陪哈利练习上，反正阿不思和盖勒特从不为考试操心。

“他们到现在还是没有找到克劳奇先生。”他的思绪飘远了，“罗恩说部里总抓着珀西不放，第三个项目很可能要换裁判。”

阿不思似乎和盖勒特对视了一眼，但哈利没有注意到，继续说道：“也没人再提起伯莎·乔金斯……唉，虽然我们知道她是被伏地魔害了，但好像已经没人关心她的死活了，魔法部根本没把她的失踪当回事，也不相信克劳奇先生的话。”

“人们在好奇的时候应当小心。”阿不思低声说。盖勒特则嗤笑了一声。

“她或许知道了太多不该知道的事情。”他有些冷淡地说，“有些人大概巴不得她永远不要回来，以至于根本不在乎她的死因。福吉怎么会愿意在这种时候大张旗鼓呢？他为了在其他国家面前保全英国魔法部的脸面，当然不肯大动干戈地去找这样一个人。”

哈利几乎有些悚然，但他知道盖勒特说的是对的。

“小心着点吧。”金发巫师意味深长地看着他，“她为伏地魔带去的消息只剩下最后一次机会了——祝你第三个项目好运，我这次可没有在讽刺你。”

哈利怀着沉重的心情赶往北楼去上占卜课。罗恩已经在楼梯口等着了：“特里劳妮的教室准热得像蒸笼，她从不熄掉她的火炉。”

这个毫无吸引力的预测成真了。哈利被熏香弄得头昏脑涨，只得趁教授不注意，偷偷将窗子开了一条缝。这时候特里劳妮告诉他们，今天的课程内容是研究火星作用。她絮絮叨叨的讲解、浓郁的熏香和窗缝漏进的微风都令哈利越发昏沉，他的眼皮耷拉了下来……

他的思维随着一只猫头鹰飞进了一扇窗，又穿越了阴暗的走廊，最终进入了一间窗户被完全封上的屋子……一个冷酷尖利的声音威吓着他的下属，他身边盘桓着一条大蛇……椅子边伸出一根魔杖的尖梢，指向了那个秃顶的男人……

“钻心剜骨！”

哈利和虫尾巴一同大喊起来，他额头的伤疤火烧火燎般地疼，但他更恐惧的是被伏地魔发现他也在这里——

“哈利！哈利！”

哈利睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在教室的地板上。之前的情景仿佛只是一个过分糟糕的噩梦，罗恩跪在他身边，其他同学也都像是吓坏了。他坐起来，努力克制自己的颤抖，一边糊弄兴奋的特里劳妮一边张望着周围的阴影，仿佛提防着伏地魔从随便哪个犄角旮旯里冲出来。

“你看见了什么？一个预兆，一个幻影？”特里劳妮仍然在喋喋不休，“你刚刚捂着伤疤在地上打滚！来吧，波特，这些事我有经验！”

哈利抬头看着她。他见过这个看似疯癫的女巫真正作出预言的样子，阿不思也和他讨论过预言的意义，但他现在完全不想理会。

“我想我需要去医疗翼。”他说，打断了特里劳妮的劝说，“我只想看到治头痛的方法。”

他站起来，无视了其他同学不安的神情，拎起书包向活板门走去。他所看到的一切细节可以被告诉罗恩、赫敏或者阿不思以及小天狼星，又或者麦格校长，但特里劳妮绝不在选项范围内——他无意再听到更多的死亡预报了，哪怕不是真正的预言也足够堵心。


	67. 第三个项目

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 20 第三个项目

哈利没有去医疗翼，他在有求必应屋里消磨了剩下的课程时间，等来了匆匆赶来的阿不思。后者神情严肃地听完了他梦中的场景。

“你头上那个不是个普通的伤疤。”旁听了这一切的盖勒特说，“那个不成功的咒语把你和他连在了一起……就像你一年级那次一样。”

哈利觉得盖勒特审视自己的目光很不舒服，但后者随即神情淡漠地转开头，仿佛并不想理会这件事情。

“所以说……这个梦是真的？”哈利只能问阿不思，“我真的看到了伏地魔身边发生的事？”

“我认为是这样。”阿不思说，他望向哈利的目光要柔和许多，却有一抹化不开的凝重，“你还记得我告诉过你吗，有时巫师可能会受到其他思想的干扰……并不常见，但在你身上发生了不止一次，最大的可能就像盖勒特说的那样。”

哈利觉得一股冰冷的气息爬上了后背：“我——我那时候感受到的是伏地魔的情绪？！”

“我想，当伏地魔靠近你，或是他产生一种特别强烈的情绪的时候，你的伤疤就会作出响应。”阿不思慢慢地说，“我更担心的是这种联系将来可能会变成双向的，他会故意编造虚假的思绪来欺骗你，而你不仅无法分辨，还可能会暴露你自己的头脑。”

“那我应该怎么做？”

“你可以自己选择要不要把这件事透露给别人。”阿不思斟酌着说，“至于对付这种危险……你需要开始学习大脑封闭术了，哈利，我们得抢在伏地魔开始利用这一点之前。”

哈利看了一眼神色冷淡的盖勒特，咽了口唾沫。他毫不期待对方的教学——鉴于某人总是在阿不思对自己的特训中擅自加码。

“我想伏地魔确实在逐渐强壮起来。”阿不思转回了开始的话题，“他已经可以用魔杖惩罚虫尾巴了，这绝不是一个好消息……”

罗恩和赫敏在稍晚些时候也得知了这一切，哈利还写信将这些告诉了小天狼星。罗恩对伏地魔正在恢复的消息感到非常不安，尽管他努力不表现出来。哈利知道这是由于生活环境带来的阴影。相对来说，他和赫敏并未经历过那段黑暗的余波。

他所知的一切只让他更加地憎恨伏地魔——无论是他自己的父母、小天狼星和雷古勒斯、纳威的父母以及更多更多的人，甚至是小天狼星所说的死在阿兹卡班的小克劳奇……太多的家庭因此支离破碎。

他以更加专注的态度投入进第三个项目的准备。其他人的最后一堂考试结束在他比赛那天，但现在大家都更关心他的状态。小天狼星几乎天天写信给他，隔三差五还会用双面镜和他联络，要他不要理会发生在霍格沃茨围墙外的事情，专心准备第三个项目。

6月24号那天，格兰芬多的早餐桌上热闹非常。哈利心不在焉地划拉着盘子里的东西，脑海里翻来覆去地想着最近练习过的咒语。他相信自己是尽力做了准备的，而这也是最后一个障碍了，今天过后他就可以甩掉争霸赛这个大包袱，所以他的心情并不像之前那样凝重。

他的好心情被《预言家日报》破坏了——刚刚打开报纸的赫敏直接把一口南瓜汁喷到了报纸上。即使没有了丽塔·斯基特，热衷于从他身上吸血的虫豸还是很多。

继将盖勒特·格林德沃塑造成一个阴沉、残酷的复仇者、阿不思是毫无下限的投机家、赫敏则仿佛无师自通了媚娃的技巧将两位勇者玩弄于鼓掌之间后，《预言家日报》抓住了最后的机会，将哈利钉在了“精神错乱、哗众取宠”的罪名上。哈利在占卜课上的发作不知怎的被传播了出去，被当做是他神智混乱的证据，否则便是他为博关注伪装做戏。倘若不是他的蛇佬腔没有被暴露，这篇意在抹黑的文章还能更有说服力些。

“谁该小心还不一定呢。”哈利嘟哝着说，看到了最后一句“波特会因求胜心切而使用黑魔法”，颇为乏味地折起报纸，“不过对我似乎不那么青睐了，是不是？”

赫敏似乎对舆论的变化有些想法，但他们的考试即将开始，所以她和罗恩只能匆匆离去。阿不思没在今天的餐桌上出现，不知道去哪儿了。哈利慢吞吞地继续吃早饭，直到霍琦夫人出现在长桌边。

“波特，勇士们吃完早饭在礼堂旁的会议室集合。”她说，“勇士的亲属被请来观看决赛，你们可以见见面。”

哈利手一抖将炒鸡蛋洒到了身上——他居然忘了这个！难怪今天小天狼星没有给他寄信，他还正奇怪呢。他连忙清干净长袍，一口喝光了南瓜汁，穿过大厅推门进了会议室——立即被激动的小天狼星抱了个满怀。

“好久不见，哈利。”莱姆斯等他从教父的拥抱中“逃脱”，语气和神色依旧是亲热愉快的，“西里斯记错了日子——我今天没别的事，可以来看你的比赛。”

哈利转头看向自己的教父，发现后者正不好意思的挠着头傻笑。一种前所未有的温暖感觉注入了他的胸膛，现在他笑得大概和西里斯一样傻。

会议室里还有其他勇士和亲属。威克多尔·克鲁姆正在和他的父母用保加利亚语交谈，语速很快。另一边，芙蓉正和她母亲用法语交谈，后者牵着她的小妹妹。角落里站着盖勒特以及——埃米尔·克莱因。

从程序上来说这毫无问题，毕竟他确实曾是盖勒特的监护人，哪怕随着盖勒特成年这种关系已经结束了，并且更多的时候他更像是年轻巫师的下属。

他们注意到了这边，便走了过来，和西里斯他们打了招呼。埃米尔毕竟曾经全程参与过西里斯的翻案，因此莱姆斯和他都对德国人还算友好。

“你上次听到的消息到底印证了没有？”西里斯环视周围，确认没有人注意后压低了声音，“今天就是最后一个项目了。”

“老克劳奇的死就是证据。”盖勒特毫无动摇，“他同样提到了伯莎·乔金斯，我不认为这两个人的失踪毫无关联。”

“我当然也知道！”西里斯说，“但且不说他是怎么失踪的——我们现在还是不知道伏地魔打算怎么对哈利下手。”

“或许他们在迷宫里又放了一条蛇怪？”盖勒特耸了耸肩，“我已经答应和波特联手了，最后的奖杯另算，路上那些小东西我会解决。”

他说得轻描淡写，哈利原本还有些不服气，被他冷冽的语气一激又冷静下来了。

“好吧……谢谢。”小天狼星知道这已经是盖勒特给出的承诺，即使他对盖勒特仍然抱有疑虑，他也不能不作出感谢，“我和莱姆斯也会注意好场外。你家里没有别人来吗？”

盖勒特脸上的笑意越发嘲讽：“里查德出现了才是糟糕，那说明他已经做好准备欣赏我的死状了。”

这种带着森森寒意的话语让哈利他们只能讪笑了事。缺乏教训的欧洲大陆巫师比他们想象得还要肆意妄为，能够不要横生枝节当然更好。盖勒特倒是神色自若，转头问埃米尔有没有兴趣参观一下城堡。

“咱们也去吧，哈利。”莱姆斯说，“我好久没走进过霍格沃茨城堡了。”

他们一同走了出去，在前厅分开。克莱因和盖勒特走上了去地窖的楼梯，哈利他们则朝楼上走。

“英国魔法部已经决定更换裁判，康奈利·福吉亲自上场。”走开了一点之后克莱因向盖勒特汇报，“他们不想把老克劳奇的失踪张扬出去，但他们正在讯问珀西·韦斯莱。”

“白费功夫而已。”盖勒特神色冷淡，“现在阿兹卡班里还有多少人？”

“世界杯骚乱后被关进去的只剩下马尔福。”克莱因一板一眼地说，“其他人都成功获得了保释，福吉这次也没有帮他什么。”

“意料之中。”盖勒特说，漫不经心地看了一眼远处的油画，“他倒是感觉敏锐……可我不觉得伏地魔会看不出来他这点小心思。而且要是他知道那本日记本究竟是什么……”他意味深长地停了停，“那他大概会更积极地向主人重新表忠心才是。”

“算了，不说他。”盖勒特微微一哂，“里德尔庄园有异常情况吗？”

晚餐比平时还要丰盛。考试结束的喜悦之情混杂着对争霸赛最后一场的期待情绪弥漫在礼堂中。当施了魔法的天花板由蓝色转为暗紫的暮色时，麦格校长从教工桌子边站了起来，请勇士们跟着巴格曼前往场地。

魁地奇球场已经完全变成了一个大迷宫，黑黢黢的通道口看起来有点吓人。裁判和霍格沃茨的教师们在学生之后登场，他们会在迷宫外巡逻，随时对自主放弃的选手施以援手。

“女士们，先生们，三强争霸赛的最后一项比赛就要开始了！”巴格曼对自己用了一个“声音洪亮”，愉快地说，“勇士们将按照比分排名进入，哈利·波特——”

他吹响哨子，哈利连忙朝入口奔了进去。第二声哨响后盖勒特也进入了场地。高高的树篱在小径上投下乌黑的影子，他点亮魔杖尖端照亮周围。走了大约五十米，第一个岔路口出现了。

盖勒特的表情没什么变化，很快选了一边继续走下去。他行进的速度很快因为沿途的障碍都被他毫无困难地清除了，这个过程中他听见了之后的两声哨子——克鲁姆和芙蓉也进来了，现在所有勇士都在迷宫里了。

“演员已经到齐了。”他轻声说，并给自己念了一个咒语。曾经发生在里德尔老宅中的情形再次出现——他像一痕墨水一样融进了愈发昏暗的暮色里。

哈利不知道为什么会这样——他的路程简直畅通无阻得让他发慌，仿佛这个迷宫正在用安全的假象诱惑着他。路上那个博格特变化成的摄魂怪被他的牡鹿守护神击退了，那团金色的迷雾虽然很怪，却并未对他造成什么损伤。

他还没有遇到任何一位勇士，这对他来说或许是好事。

他正这么想着的时候，连续两道红色火花从他印象中三强杯的方向升了起来！他一时呆住，愣愣地看着那两道几乎重叠在一处的火花——两名勇士被一起淘汰了！而且他们的进度似乎都比他要快许多。

他连忙朝着魔杖指示的方向跑去，哪怕他其实觉得自己应该追不上了，但在巴格曼的哨子吹响之前，他还是不想放弃。现在只剩下一个勇士了，不知道是不是他同时击败了其余两位。如果真是这样，哈利觉得那很有可能是盖勒特。

他在连续两次拐上同一条错路后找到了一条新路，沿着它慢跑起来，迎面又收拾了一个奇怪的魔法生物。比赛结束的哨音始终没有响起，或许另一个勇士也迷路了？

当他走在一条又长又直的小路上时，魔杖的光照亮了一个无比奇异的怪物——一只斯芬克斯。

“你已经很接近你的目标了。”她的态度出乎意料的亲切，“最快的办法是从我这里过去。”

哈利都为自己答出了谜语而惊讶，这一般是赫敏或者阿不思的活计，但如果是这个水平的难度，盖勒特应该也能答得出来。他全力朝魔杖告诉他的方向跑去，一定很近了……

他转过一个岔口，前面看到了亮光：三强杯正在一百米开外的底座上闪烁着诱人的光芒。他连忙加快脚步，继续朝奖杯跑去。然而在路过一条岔路时，他下意识停住了——

岔路口被一只巨大的蜘蛛堵住了，毛乎乎的长腿被烧得蜷曲破碎，一股刺鼻的焦味冲得他忍不住咳嗽起来。哈利认为它恐怕被火焰烤得缩水了一圈，只剩下干瘪的硬壳。但即使如此它依旧巨大得令人生畏。

但制造这一恐怖现场的人似乎离开了，至少哈利转头四顾，只能看见阴森森的树篱和远处三强杯闪烁的微光。难道击败蜘蛛的选手没有想着绕过它的尸体，恰好和三强杯擦肩而过？

如果是这样，哈利今天的运气真是好得出奇，简直让他怀疑是不是有人把福灵剂掺进了他的晚饭。

他定了定神，继续朝三强杯跑去，最后再离它只有一英尺的地方停了下来。现在他脉搏跳得很快，口中干得有丝淡淡的血腥味。但是他仍然有种不真实的感觉——现在胜利和他真的只有一步之遥了。

就算是福灵剂也不太可能有这种效果。哈利记得阿不思对自己介绍的药效，它只能让服用者作出合适的选择，却不能改变其他人的行为……但哈利这一路的顺风顺水已经不是他自己所能做到的了，就好像有人专门为他扫清障碍一样。

就算是盖勒特和他联手了也不该是这样。且不说金发巫师根本没按约定与他汇合，他也没有理由将胜利拱手让给哈利。

他用力甩了甩头，试图让自己清醒一点。现在只有两名勇士退赛，无论剩下的是不是盖勒特，似乎现在都不在附近。他定了定神，伸手去抓三强杯的把柄——

哈利顿时觉得肚脐后面好像被扯了一下，双腿离开了地面，但他无法松开攥着三强杯的手。这番变故让他没法分神注意到自己的袍子似乎被什么从后面勾住了，而奖杯拖着他在呼啸的风声和旋转的色彩中间向前飞去。


	68. 鬼影幢幢

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 21 鬼影幢幢

1899年的夏天，在戈德里克山谷，盖勒特曾经和他赤褐发色的友人热烈地谈论死亡圣器：老魔杖、复活石与隐形衣。

这是他们计划的核心——找到三件死亡圣器，成为不可战胜的死亡征服者。老魔杖是他们夺取权力的武器，复活石对他来说意味着阴尸的大军，还能帮助他最亲密的同伴卸下家庭的镣铐，更加全心全意地投入他们的事业……但他们始终都没有过多讨论隐形衣。

阿不思或许考虑过用它保护阿利安娜，他那神智混乱又十足危险的妹妹。盖勒特对此不置可否，反正以他们在魔法上的造诣，他们不需要隐形衣就可以把自己隐藏得很好。他们看重隐形衣仅是因为它是三要素之一。后来盖勒特甚至并未专心寻找过它。

直到三年前哈利在他面前意外地暴露了隐形衣的存在，久远的理想从灰烬中闪出一点微光。但盖勒特选择用牢不可破咒封印它。

这些旧事在他脑海中滑过时，他正用咒语隐去身形，在树篱组成的巷道间穿梭，手握那根历史血腥的魔杖，仿佛一个不可见的幽灵。远处有一只不怀好意的眼睛扫视着迷宫中的情形。他冷淡地瞥了一眼那个方向，嘴角的讽意渐深。

走到一处三岔路口时，两侧突然同时扑出一道人影！然而盖勒特早有准备，占了不可见的优势闪开了最初的攻击。下一秒老魔杖释放的魔咒已经将芙蓉和克鲁姆重重地击飞到厚重的树篱上。两个选手惨叫一声，滑到地上时已经昏了过去。

盖勒特不会为他们多费心思，抬手连续释放了两道退赛烟火，便继续朝三强杯行去。最后一道障碍是一只巨大的蜘蛛。他随手挥动老魔杖，幽蓝色的火线将狰狞的蜘蛛缠了个严实，凄厉的尖啸很快就哑了下去。

他将残留的火焰灭去，再次隐去自己的身形。

没人和他说过三强杯是个门钥匙！

哈利在双脚触及地面的时候一个趔趄，险些摔倒在地。他茫然地环视周围，认为自己或许飞过了好几英里甚至好几百英里，因为连城堡周围的山脉都不见了。周围是一片黑暗的、杂草丛生的墓地，四下一片寂静。

他不觉得这像是比赛的一部分，紧紧地攥住了冬青木魔杖。

三强杯在他脱手后掉在了一边。他的右前方有一座小教堂，左边是一座山冈，山坡上似乎有一所精致的老房子。他再次看了看周围，抬起魔杖，想要去查看一下墓碑上的字迹——有了上次在戈德里克山谷的经验，他对墓碑总会更留心一些。

他刚刚走到最近的一块大理石墓碑前，就听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音传来。那一瞬间他犹豫是立即抬头看清情况，还是先读出杖间微光照亮的姓名，然而那道字迹已经如同一把重锤击打在了他的神经上——

汤姆·里德尔。

他猝然后退了一步，也顺势抬头看见了朝自己走来的人影。那是一个被带兜帽的斗篷罩着的矮小家伙，抱着什么东西。他尚未从墓碑上姓名的震惊中反应过来，一种他前所未有的剧烈疼痛便从他的伤疤传来。

哈利连魔杖都握不住，双手捂住面孔，被这种疼痛击倒在地。他眼前什么都看不见，脑袋疼得像是要炸开。这种似乎将他同人世隔绝开的痛苦中，远远传来了一个声音：“没有碍事的……开始吧。”

有人将他朝大理石墓碑拖去，并用魔法变出绳子将他捆了起来。他在挣扎时注意到打他的手缺了一根手指——兜帽里面的是虫尾巴。

“是你！”他惊叫道。但虫尾巴只忙着检查捆得紧不紧，最后又粗鲁地堵上了哈利的嘴，便匆匆走开了。哈利视野受限只能看着正前方，三强杯在星光下闪闪发亮，而他自己的魔杖被丢在一边。

虫尾巴之前抱着的包袱就放在坟墓下面，里面似乎有个躁动不安的活物，让哈利产生了一种非常不舒服的感觉。他正注视着它，一条大蛇突然从草丛中探出脑袋，环绕着墓碑游动了几圈，又游向了周围的黑暗。

虫尾巴呼哧呼哧的喘息声又响了起来：他推来了一口巨大的、足以容下一个成人的坩埚，并在下面点起了火苗。坩埚里的液体似乎热得很快，表面不仅开始沸腾，而且迸射出火花，像是烧着了一样。

哈利没有办法阻止任何事——当虫尾巴扯开地上的包袱时，他发出一声沉闷的惊叫，眼睁睁看着这个黏糊糊的、没有眼睛的丑陋东西。它像一个没有自理能力的婴孩那样搂着虫尾巴的脖子，但没有哪个活的孩子长着这样一张脸——一张扁平的蛇脸，上面有一双闪闪发光的红眼睛。

哈利仍然没办法干扰这一切，他看着虫尾巴将这个邪恶的东西放入坩埚，恨不得那些药水能直接淹死它。他的伤疤再次灼痛起来，昏乱的视野中坩埚冒出的烟雾似乎扭曲了空气，魔药表面闪动的火花发出细碎的爆鸣，随即又沉寂下去。

“父亲的骨，无意中捐出，可使你的儿子再生！”

虫尾巴的声音发着抖。他举着魔杖，闭着眼睛念咒，从哈利脚下的坟墓中召唤出一小缕灰尘投入坩埚。哈利惊恐地看着这一幕，看着这个矮小的男人呜咽着，抽出一把银光闪闪的匕首：“仆人——的肉——自愿献出，可使——你的主人——重生……”

惨叫穿透夜空，虫尾巴的右手落地，然后被他咬牙扔进了坩埚里。哈利恶心得几乎要吐出来，不由得闭上了眼睛。

“仇-仇敌的血……被迫献出……可使你的敌人……复活。”

当虫尾巴的呼吸喷到脸上时，哈利才发觉他已经走到自己面前——但他依旧什么都不能做。匕首尖刺进了他的胳膊，鲜血被虫尾巴用玻璃瓶收了些，哆嗦着手倒进坩埚里。坩埚里的液体立刻变成了眩目的白色，快要沸腾了。

哈利由衷希望里面那个东西已经淹死了，他祈祷着又诅咒着。

突然，坩埚上的火星熄灭了，一股白色蒸汽升腾起来，模糊了他的视线。接着，透过眼前的白雾，他毛骨悚然地看到坩埚里缓缓升起一个男人的身形，又高又瘦，像一具骷髅。虫尾巴在他的命令下为他穿衣，一边抽泣一边呻吟。然而男人那两只红通通的眼睛一直盯着哈利，那张三年来经常在哈利的噩梦中出现的面孔一直对着他：比骷髅还要苍白，鼻子像蛇一样扁平，鼻孔是两条细缝。

伏地魔复活了。

哈利一点都不想听伏地魔回忆家史。梅林在上，他已经通过各种途径了解过这个魔头的身世。在听到他沾沾自喜地提及自己亲手杀死了生父时，他几乎要呕出来了。

“看到山坡上那所房子了吗，波特？我父亲在那里住过。我母亲是个巫师，住在这个村子里，爱上了他。可当她说出自己的身份之后，他抛弃了她……”

“那时我还没有出生，波特。我母亲生我的时候难产死了，我在麻瓜的孤儿院长大……但我发誓要找到我父亲，并且向他报了仇，那个给我取了和他同样名字的人，汤姆·里德尔……”

他继续踱来踱去，红眼睛在坟墓间来回扫视。

“哦，说起来我还有一个哥哥，是我母亲和我舅舅的孩子，但他同样葬送在我手上，谁让他挡了我的路呢？”他轻声说，“听我回忆家史……啊，我有点儿伤感了……可是看吧，哈利！我真正的家庭回来了！”

伏地魔用虫尾巴那只好手上的黑魔标记召唤了自己的走狗。哈利仍然被绑在墓碑上，连魔杖都不在手边。他不知道霍格沃茨的人们是否已经发现了异常。按理说迷宫里还有一个选手，且很有可能是格林德沃。过了这么久他应当已经抵达放置三强杯的地方，也应当发现奖杯不见了。

但问题是他们都不知道哈利被带到了什么地方——门钥匙在遮掩目的地方面倒是非常方便。

在哈利思考自己还有什么逃出生天的办法时，被黑魔标记召唤来的食死徒已经在坟墓间现身了。他们全都戴着兜帽，蒙着面孔，走得很慢，小心翼翼……伏地魔沉默地站在那里等着，直到他们每个人都跪着爬到他脚边，亲吻他的长袍下摆。

哈利觉得他们的装扮非常眼熟，然后想起当初世界杯之夜的骚乱中，那一小撮游行队伍核心的打扮便是这样。他和罗恩之前还讨论过韦斯莱家的来信，韦斯莱先生因为部里假释了好几个参加骚乱的败类而心烦意乱，唯一的宽慰就是马尔福还老老实实呆在监狱里。

而眼下这些食死徒默默组成了一个圈子，但圈子上还有些空位，似乎就是为那些缺席的人准备的。

伏地魔却似乎不再期待有人来了，他环视着一张张戴着兜帽的面孔，平静地开口：“欢迎——欢迎你们，食死徒。十三年了……我注意到这里少了一些人，有三个为我死了，有一个没胆子回来……他当然会付出代价；另一个，我想是永远离开我了……他当然会被处死……还有一个仍然是我最忠诚的仆人，他已经重新为我服务了。靠了他的努力，我们的小朋友今晚才会来到这里。”

一圈人的目光齐刷刷地投向哈利。

“等等。”令他们失望的是，伏地魔却像是不急于进入正题，而是再度回到了那个令他们战栗的话题，“——我闻到空气中有种愧疚的臭味。”

圈子中掠过一阵细微的沙沙声，仿佛那个圈子打了个哆嗦。

“我看见你们都健康无恙，魔力一如从前——这样迅速地回应我的召唤。啊，我注意到卢修斯没有出现，他的立场有所改变吗？”

那个圈子出现了一阵浮动。终于，有一个戴着兜帽的人影站了出来：“主人……卢修斯·马尔福还在阿兹卡班。”

“是吗？”伏地魔很感兴趣地说，“我听说他尽管在世人面前装作一副道貌岸然的面孔，但在魁地奇世界杯上有些有趣的举动……他因为这件事而露了马脚吗？假如我这狡猾的朋友把精力花在寻找和帮助我上面，就不会有这么狼狈的下场了。”

那个食死徒突然扑倒在地，匍匐在伏地魔脚下，瑟瑟发抖地尖叫：“主人！主人！饶恕我！饶恕我们吧！”

但伏地魔不为所动——或者说，他非常乐意借机享受一下折磨人的乐趣。哈利在食死徒被“钻心剜骨”折磨时闭上了眼，哪怕他知道眼前这些人都死有余辜，他也不喜欢这种纯粹的暴力场面。

伏地魔在杀鸡儆猴之后住了手，即使他看上去还有些意犹未尽。他开始对剩下的追随者逐个点名，让他们重新宣誓忠诚。等到所有人都战战兢兢地再次效忠后，伏地魔重新转向哈利。

“哈利·波特大驾光临我的重生晚会。”他没有嘴唇的嘴巴抽动出一个险恶的笑，“我们甚至不妨称他为我的特邀嘉宾。”

食死徒的目光再次跟着投向哈利。

“他们都说这个男孩是我的克星。”伏地魔轻声说，“你们都知道，在我失去魔力和肉体的那个夜晚，我想要杀死他。但我的咒语被他母亲愚蠢的牺牲一挡，反弹到我自己身上……我自己的咒语有多大威力，我亲身感受了一下——可真是非凡绝伦啊。”

“我被剥离了肉体，比幽灵还不如，比最卑微的游魂还不如……但我还活着。”伏地魔无视了圈子中再次出现的不安的浮动，继续平静地说，“我，在长生的道路上走得比任何人都远的人——你们知道我的目标——致力于征服死亡。看来我的那些实验中至少有一两个起了作用。”

哈利很清楚他的意思……但他尽量让自己不去想魂器的事。因为阿不思告诫过他，伏地魔能够看穿人的思想。后者还在叙述自己死而复生的经历，可惜的是他并没有透露出究竟是谁帮助他将哈利送到了墓地来。

“如果我要复活，”伏地魔提高了声音，“并且比失败前更加强大的话，我要哈利·波特的血，我要十三年前使我失去魔力的那个人的血，而不是其他任何巫师的血（虫尾巴嗫嚅着，并不敢引来注意），因为他母亲留在他身上的保护也存在于我的血液里。”

“现在我可以向世人纠正一个错误的认知了。”他慢慢走向前，转身对着哈利，举起了魔杖，“哈利·波特从我手里逃掉完全是侥幸，现在我要杀死他，以证明我的力量，就在此时此地，当着你们的面——这样你们就不会怀疑到底谁更加强大了。”

“钻心剜骨！”

哈利本以为自己将经受前所未有的痛苦……他不确定自己有没有做好准备，但至少一个钻心咒应当不致死……他也知道纳威的父母就是被钻心咒折磨疯的……但他先听到了一声不似人声的惨嚎……他错愕地睁开眼睛——

伏地魔似乎正在经受剧烈的痛苦，即使他仍旧紧紧地攥着魔杖，但刚刚那个钻心咒显然是打偏了。周围的食死徒似乎有想要上前的，但伏地魔厉声要求他们站在原地，自己则试图压抑那种仿佛全身都被点燃的痛苦。在他几次试图再次将魔杖指向哈利时，一个惺惺作态的声音在空地上响起：

“为了决斗的观赏性，我还是认为比试双方要势均力敌才好，你们说呢？顺带，任何试图在决斗前削弱对手的行为都是可耻的。”  



	69. 昨夜星辰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逝者化为星辰，照亮生者的前路
> 
> 书里书外都是如此

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 22 昨夜星辰

科林·克里维肯定愿意用全副身家来交换格林德沃手上的相机。哈利有点木然地想，格林德沃这张照片将会成为魔法新闻界的巅峰之作，足以让所有魔法界记者嫉妒得发疯。而任何敢于刊载这张照片的报刊都会脱销——在这种等级的大新闻面前，神秘人的威胁都不算什么，哪怕发完就要跑路也在所不惜。

事实上不止他一个人大脑宕机了一瞬——整个食死徒圈子甚至包括伏地魔都和按了暂停键一样，死死盯着不知从哪儿冒出来的金发巫师，仿佛看见空地上突然冒出了一头摇头摆尾的匈牙利树蜂。

匈牙利树蜂先生收好胶卷后，甚至还得意洋洋地挥了挥手，仿佛全然未觉近在眼前的危险——包括哈利在内的所有人都磨了磨牙，因为这家伙看起来实在太欠揍了，虽然各人有此想法的原因不同：伏地魔是因为被他在魔药中做了手脚；食死徒们则本能反感盖勒特的神态（他们都还战战兢兢地听候发落，偏有人显得肆无忌惮旁若无人，这落差可不是一般的大）。

至于哈利——他对这种不找机会逃跑最好再捎上自己，却还要故意惹人注意的作死行为真的很难有好感。

他也不知道格林德沃是怎么出现在这里的，更不知道这家伙有什么打算。在他眼中，盖勒特·格林德沃固然是一个才华横溢的巫师，但他甚至才刚刚成年，哈利实在想不出他对上伏地魔和一群食死徒有什么胜算。而眼下他突然现身的效果，除了引人注目之外，也看不出什么意义。

“我知道你。”伏地魔终于开口了，他似乎暂时压制住了那种折磨他的发作，“盖勒特·格林德沃。你有一个血统高贵的姓氏，却和那些低贱的泥巴种和哑炮混迹在一起。”

哈利知道“泥巴种”是指阿不思和赫敏，但是他一时半刻没想到格林德沃和哪个哑炮有过交际。随即他反应过来，自己对格林德沃的交游范围也知之甚少。

“站在你的麻瓜父亲坟头谈血统未免太讽刺了。”盖勒特笑了，但眼神冰冷，“而且冈特家也不是没有继承人——被你谋杀的小冈特才能算血统纯正吧？”

这种毫不留情的言辞显然刺痛了伏地魔。但哈利发现食死徒圈子在听闻这些秘闻时表现出死一般的寂静。

“当然，他们不会敢说三道四的。”盖勒特的目光在这些沉默的鬼影间流连，“你很清楚你自己名不正言不顺，而这些纯血家族难道不知道吗？但他们只敢在背后小声嘀咕，因为敢公然谈论的人会被你灭口……不，别冲动，我算好了剂量——伟大的伏地魔大人现在最好不要动怒，不然你这费尽心思得来的身体恐怕要遭殃。”

伏地魔几乎要被他气笑了，但他现在确实不敢随意调动自己的魔力，不过也不担心自己会有生命威胁。想要在魔药上做手脚却不被他发现并不容易，越是复杂精密的药方，越难在不毁掉药水的同时作出巨大的改动。虽说他不清楚盖勒特时怎么悄无声息地跟来、又是怎么在坩埚里下手的。但他认为盖勒特不可能是有备而来，能给自己添点麻烦已经算是超常发挥。

唯一教他气闷的是他得继续忍受这个不知天高地厚的小子的胡言乱语，甚至不能直接指示属下动手——盖勒特确实戳中了他的痛处。他固然可以凭借力量压下那些流言，但现在发作就显得太恼羞成怒了。

而食死徒圈子的沉默更令他神色阴冷。他最忠心的属下都还在阿兹卡班，就算他知道眼前这些人内心对自己有些许鄙夷，却不能亲手将自己的助力赶尽杀绝。更糟糕的是食死徒们也很清楚自己现在心生杀意，将来为谋生路，小动作估计会更多。

这个金头发的小鬼居然能玩这么一手阳谋，也确实出乎伏地魔的意料，更坚定了他的杀心。

“我之前好像打断了什么？”盖勒特像是恍然惊醒，“啊，伟大的伏地魔大人打算和哈利·波特来一次公正的决斗，证明自己的力量无与伦比——现在这个时机正好！我相信即使受限于我的小把戏，您想要应对一个未成年巫师，想必还是绰绰有余的……而这场光荣的决斗不该受到干扰！”

他在说出最后一句话时嘴角的笑意变得冰冷而残酷——一个食死徒试图偷袭他，却被他反手回击的一道红光击中，倒飞出去撞断了一个石膏十字架，趴在地上没了声息。伏地魔没空去管他是死是活还是装晕，在短暂的惊怒交加后盯住了哈利，如同一条毒蛇盯住了自己的猎物。

“看来有些人不太想遵守规则。”盖勒特在又有好几个食死徒抽出魔杖时慢条斯理地说，“不遵守规则的人是要受惩罚的。”

幽蓝色火焰随他魔杖所指燃起，在他们周围画出一个圈，将食死徒和他们隔开。他做这件事时从容得如同指挥一首交响曲，挥洒的魔力却堪称恐怖，直接让那个昏死在地的食死徒化作一撮飞灰。哈利呆呆地看着这一切，直到捆绑的绳子被切断将他摔在地上才醒过神来。格林德沃不知什么时候已经将他的冬青木魔杖捡回来了，直接塞到他手上。

他紧握着自己的魔杖爬起来，还没从盖勒特轻易就杀了一个食死徒的场面中醒过神……但盖勒特的表情几乎可以称得上平静，完全不像是刚刚亲手剥夺了一条生命。他咽了一口唾沫，环顾四周：这种蓝色的火焰在第一个项目出现过，连真正的匈牙利树蜂龙都要退避三舍。现在这个火圈环绕着他和伏地魔，让那些食死徒无法靠近。但他想起这种火焰对盖勒特也是一个不小的消耗，否则他没必要在赛场上用幻象迷惑火龙了。

“尽力而为。”果然盖勒特从他身边经过时小声叮嘱，“我们要用门钥匙离开，注意它的时间。”

哈利终于明白了盖勒特的计划，因为他是不可能拦住人数众多的食死徒的，所以这件事只能由盖勒特来做——而他将被削弱过的伏地魔交给了哈利。

他在期待自己对付甚至杀死伏地魔吗？哈利已经没时间找他确定了。现在是他的战场了。

“你马上就会知道你的行为是多么的愚蠢。”伏地魔轻声说，“难道你真的相信了那个愚蠢的预言？你真以为你能击败我，永生不死的伏地魔大人？就算我不能全力出手，打败你依旧是轻而易举……而且这次你妈妈可没办法再给你牺牲、保护你了……我用了你的血，我已经可以对你出手了。”

哈利尽量无视他的话语，拼命回想自己学过的各种咒语……决斗俱乐部像是上辈子的事情，但阿不思有教过他一些东西……可他甚至不确定伏地魔是否还能用出不可饶恕咒，还有那些穆迪经常警告他们提防的恶咒毒咒……他们又有几十年的经验差距……

但他不能就此放弃，盖勒特还在为他挡住那些食死徒。即使他仍然心惊于年轻斯莱特林的雷霆手段，他也不能无视盖勒特轻松表现下所冒的风险。

伏地魔的红眼睛里闪着阴险的光，他满意的看着哈利陷入了迟疑，认为这是怯懦的体现。他无疑也是个优秀的决斗手，经历过无数战斗，经验要比还在上学的小崽子深厚得多。在注意到哈利眼神飘忽的一瞬，他猛地一挥魔杖——

但哈利以超出他意料的下意识反应躲开了这一击，滚到了大理石墓碑后面。

“你想玩捉迷藏吗？哈利·波特！”伏地魔提高声音，“还是说你打算就此认输？”

回应他的是一个缴械咒，当然被他躲开了，但他却更加恼怒——这只在他眼中不堪一击的小虫子居然胆敢反抗。假如他能随心所欲地调用魔力，他必然要让哈利先尝尝钻心咒的滋味。

两个人又有来有回地交了几次手，伏地魔越发焦躁起来。当然，哪怕他被盖勒特摆了一道，使用那些威力大的咒语有些力不从心，想要收拾一个学生依旧该是轻而易举。可哈利比他想象的要更难缠，哪怕险象环生，他也成功躲过了大部分咒语的伤害。

如果再不能收拾掉救世主，那些本就摇摆的下属会更加离心……

哈利还在庆幸伏地魔的攻击已经变得零散，让他有空隙喘上一口气。这不是阿不思的实战教学，不是累了就能躺下的训练。以他的能力能在伏地魔手下全须全尾的逃生就算梅林保佑，现在伏地魔状态不佳他也不可能趁机上去杀了他。

他仍然警惕地用魔杖指着伏地魔，但精神已经很疲倦了。伏地魔也是一样，但他已经不那么害怕了。正是这种松懈让他犯了一个错误：他下意识地想去瞥一眼盖勒特的情况，而注意到他分神的伏地魔咧开了嘴——

“阿瓦达索命！”

事实上伏地魔发出的第一个咒语是类似锁腿效果的咒语，让哈利凭借敏捷闪躲的可能消失了。哈利没想到伏地魔居然会在自己这样弱小的对手面前演戏，在伪装乏力后发出最致命的一击。当他惊骇地听到那个咒语的第一个音节时，本能促使他念出了那个如同命中注定般的咒语——

“除你武器！”

话音未落地哈利就大呼不好——缴械咒怎么可能敌得过索命咒！但他已经没有时间了，只能眼看着那道绿光与自己魔杖尖喷出的红光撞在一起——

哈利的魔杖突然像通了电似的振动起来——一道细细的光束连接着两根魔杖，那光芒是耀眼的金色。他惊奇地顺着光束望去，只见伏地魔苍白细长的手指也握着一根颤动的魔杖，同样震惊地看着他。

连接他们的金线突然裂开了，但两根魔杖仍然紧紧相连，而两人头顶出现了成千上万道光弧，在蓝色的火圈中又构成一个光的笼子。伏地魔试图挣断那些散裂的光丝，但却做不到。  
一阵仙乐在空中响起……它是从哈利和伏地魔周围振动的光网的每一根光丝上发出来的。哈利听出来了，即使他只听过一次……那是凤凰的歌声，有一种奇特的振奋人心的效果。

“不要断开连接！”

哈利不知道这个声音是格林德沃还是凤凰的歌声，他没空去关注更多，因为维持连接已经越来越难了。他的魔杖更加猛烈地挣动起来，两根魔杖间的光丝上，仿佛有大颗的光珠沿着光丝滑来滑去，并开始缓缓朝他这边滑来，他手中的魔杖变得滚烫，简直让他担心它会烧起来甚至碎裂……

他集中全部意念，努力将光珠逼向伏地魔那边。凤凰的歌声依旧在鼓舞着他……慢慢地，慢慢地，光珠颤抖着停了下来，然后开始缓缓朝伏地魔移去……伏地魔看上去很震惊，几乎有些害怕。这进一步鼓舞了哈利，他一生从未这样聚精会神过，努力将光珠逼入伏地魔的杖尖——

伏地魔的魔杖突然发出一阵痛苦的尖叫，回响不绝，然后——一只浓烟形成的断手飞出了杖尖，消失不见——然后一个更大的物体从伏地魔的杖尖冒出来，是一个烟灰色的头像，仿佛是由最稠密的浓烟构成的……那是一个女人，她落到地上，直起身子，张望着……

那是伯莎·乔金斯的幽灵，但是哈利不认识她。她瞪大眼睛看着眼前的搏斗。

“别撒手！”她大喊道，声音带着回音，仿佛从很远的地方传来，“别让他害你，哈利，别撒手！”

哈利不知道她是谁，但他注意到伏地魔在看见她时露出了恐惧的神色。这时又一个人头从伏地魔的杖尖冒出来……哈利屏住了呼吸，然而他的手依旧很稳——

一个长头发的女子的幽灵像伯莎那样落在地上，直起身子注视着他……一个哈利今晚想起最多次的人，他的母亲，莉莉·波特。

“你爸也来了……”她轻声说，“他想见你……会没事的……顶住……”

詹姆·波特果然也出现了，先是脑袋，再是身体……一个头发蓬乱的高个子，像他妻子一样落到地上。他走近哈利，低头看着他，声音同样遥远、带着回响：“连接断开后，我们只能待一小会儿……但我们会给你争取时间……去拿门钥匙，它会把你带回霍格沃茨……明白吗，哈利？”

“明白。”哈利喘着气，努力抓住拼命振动的魔杖，“我明白。”

伏地魔看到被他杀害的人在周围走来走去，那张扁平的蛇脸因为惊骇而扭曲得不成样子。幽灵们在光幕边缘绕着决斗者走动，一边小声鼓励哈利，一边对伏地魔咬牙切齿地说着一些哈利听不见的话。伏地魔徒劳而狂怒地叫喊着，掩饰着自己的恐惧。但哈利完全不怕了……他的爸爸妈妈就在他身边，哪怕他们都都在另一个世界……

“撒手吧。”他父亲小声说，“就是现在……快跑！”

哈利自己也觉得坚持不下去了——他用力将魔杖上挑，金线断了，光网不见了，凤凰的歌声也消失了，但屈死在伏地魔手下的幽灵并没有消失。他们将伏地魔围了起来，不让他看见哈利。周围的蓝色火圈还在燃烧，格林德沃从不远处望了过来——哈利很难形容那一瞬间金发巫师脸上的表情，但随即他便高声喊道：“三强杯飞来！”

奖杯腾空而起，和哈利前后脚到达盖勒特身边。在门钥匙起作用前的最后的瞬间，哈利看见被彻底释放的蓝火中飞出了数只火鸟，扑向那些四散而逃的食死徒。他们有的在蓝火沾上衣袍前幻影移形了，有的则直接被火鸟彻底淹没……还有火圈中央传来的伏地魔的尖叫。但下一秒，五彩的旋风席卷而来——他们回去了。


	70. 掩耳盗铃

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 23 掩耳盗铃

哈利一头摔倒在草地上，盖勒特都没能拽住他。他的腿很软弱，几乎支持不住身体，同时头晕得厉害，像是还在门钥匙的旅途中一样。

“他们出来了！哈利·波特和盖勒特·格林德沃！他们谁是冠军？”

声浪淹没了他，他费力地睁开眼睛，近乎呆滞地看着看台上的观众发出欢呼和叫嚷。所有人都在为冠军的诞生欢呼，特别是霍格沃茨的学生和老师。克鲁姆和芙蓉很早就退赛了，所以冠军只会是哈利或者盖勒特。现在他们终于从迷宫中出来了。

他们对哈利和盖勒特经历过的事情一无所知。

麦格教授和康奈利·福吉都围了上来，询问他们比赛的结果，因为他们是一同出现的，虽说看起来是盖勒特拿着奖杯，但还是要确认一下。哈利仍然处在一种恍惚的状态中，仿佛一个酩酊大醉的酒鬼。他努力地晃了晃头，在围上来的黑压压的人群中间茫然四顾，头顶是霍格沃茨的晴朗星空。

“哈利·波特比我早到一步。”他听见盖勒特在向裁判们讲述，“他是冠军。”

“先拿到奖杯的人才是冠军。”麦格教授的声音说，“它被设置成返回迷宫出口的门钥匙，如果波特早到一步，为什么是你拿着奖杯？”

哈利不明白为什么他们还能讨论这些无关紧要的问题——为什么盖勒特不告诉他们发生了什么？他自己试着张嘴，却一个字都说不出来。真正逃出生天后，恐惧和疲劳一下子卷土重来，捆住了他的手脚和嘴巴。

“不管是谁得了冠军，你们没看到他现在很糟糕吗？”一个强硬的声音插了进来，“好了，孩子，没事了……走吧，先去医院……”

这大概是个好主意，哈利模糊地想着……可以躺下来……至于躺下来之后他也不知道会如何了，他不确定自己是否还能入睡，眼前依旧飘荡着那些幽蓝色的火焰和惨白的脸。  
不对……还有很重要的事情……

但一双强劲的手抓住了他的肩膀，试图将他从人群中拖出来。模糊的视线里一切都以怪异的方式闪烁着，他甚至没有辨认出是谁。但他刚随着那人拖拉着迈出一步，后者便停住了：“你这是做什么？！”

他好像听到了“力松劲泄”或者别的什么，喧闹的人群停了下来，稍稍散开了一些。肩上的力道消失了，他晃了晃，马上就被人扶住了。他转过头，看见了回来之后第一张清晰的面容：是小天狼星，神色焦急万分，一个劲地询问他的伤势。

“我……我有点头晕……”见到西里斯后，哈利那根绷紧的弦似乎松了松。他今晚也很多次地想起西里斯，想到如果自己再也不能和小天狼星一起生活……赫敏和罗恩也从人群中挤出来，紧张地查看他的情况。在看到他小臂上那道血口时，赫敏嘶了一声：“是什么东西造成的？要赶快找庞弗雷夫人！”

“那不要紧……”哈利随口说道，眼前又开始一阵一阵的发黑，整个人都挂在小天狼星身上。现在随便谁都能看出他情况不对了。赫敏想要分开人群，但在看见那边对峙的两个人时，她惊讶地捂住了嘴。

盖勒特的魔杖几乎就抵在穆迪的脖子上，这种实实在在的威胁动作完全没有被错认的可能。他的动作太快以至于麦格教授他们都没有反应过来，也使原本喧闹的场面冷却下来。

“穆迪教授，你最好不要轻举妄动。”年轻的巫师的衣袍不算整洁，灿烂的金发因为战斗和门钥匙也有些凌乱，但完全无损他此刻气势逼人的冷峻容色，展露出一种惊心动魄的、刀锋般的美感，“我希望你能先解释一下你的酒瓶里的复方汤剂，以及为什么三强杯会把我和波特送到伏地魔的家族墓地？”

人群顿时大哗。特别是当盖勒特清晰地念出“Voldemort”这个单词时，一阵惊惶的骚动迅速扩散开来，仿佛一只摄魂怪突然出现在了场地上。欢快的气氛一下子被抽空了，取而代之的是死寂般的恐惧。

“你在说什么，格林德沃先生！”康奈利·福吉白着脸，“神秘人已经死了！你在说什么胡话？！”

他似乎想让盖勒特将魔杖放下，但后者冷笑着将杖尖直接抵上了穆迪的脖子，而麦格校长也沉着脸拦下了魔法部长。

“哈利·波特比我先碰到三强杯，我只扯住了他的袍子。”盖勒特说，“然后门钥匙就发挥了作用——我们被传送到了一片墓地上。这应当不是预定的比赛内容吧？”

穆迪一动不动——他当然想反抗，但阿不思和盖勒特的配合何其默契，在他试图带走哈利的时候，阿不思的咒语让他一下松开了手，而盖勒特当即拿住了他的要害，下一秒阿不思就给他补了一个禁锢咒。现在他只能站在原地干瞪眼，看着盖勒特将他的扁酒瓶一把扯下，倒了一点粘稠的液体。

“复方汤剂。”他将酒瓶递给麦格教授，“显而易见，这不是穆迪教授。”

“今晚穆迪教授似乎过于兴奋，都没怎么喝酒。”站在他身边的阿不思语气温和地补充，镜片后的眼神则同样冰冷，“应该不需要等太久了。”

康奈利·福吉发现自己似乎陷入了某种举目无援的境地。他四处张望，神情格外惊惶不安。当他的目光对上已经出离愤怒的小天狼星时，他甚至情不自禁地打了个冷战。

“复方汤剂？！”小天狼星将哈利交到莱姆斯手上，一步上来揪住了假穆迪的领子，“好啊……你是哪个食死徒？是你把哈利的名字放进火焰杯的，对不对？！”

小天狼星在狂怒中爆发出的力量让他直接将假穆迪拽得离了地。还被禁锢咒效果拘束着的假穆迪如同一个大个木偶，在他手上摇摇欲坠。而盖勒特顺手将他的魔杖缴了下来。

“伏地魔说霍格沃茨有一个食死徒。”终于恢复了一点精神的哈利站直了身体，“他——他把我的名字投进了火焰杯，修改了门钥匙，还想设法让我最后获胜……就为了把我送给伏地魔！”

其实小天狼星已经猜出了大概，这也是他们一直百思不得其解的问题的答案。哈利一开始怀疑的是卡卡洛夫，现在他注意到周围并没有德姆斯特朗校长的身影。而盖勒特从假穆迪酒瓶中倒出的复方汤剂几乎可以说明一切，加上假穆迪之前有意无意的帮助——他确实是一直想法设法地让哈利获胜，就为了将哈利送给他的主人伏地魔。

人群发出恐惧的惊呼，为哈利说出的话。而在同时，一直僵直着身体的假穆迪脸部开始不自然地抽搐、扭曲。那些伤疤和苍老的痕迹逐渐平复、消失，长长的灰发缩短变黄，木腿和魔眼都被健康的身体顶出来掉在地上——众目睽睽之下，小天狼星揪着的是一个皮肤苍白的青年男人，脸上有些雀斑，一头浅黄的乱发。连小天狼星都十分震惊地看着他：“小巴蒂·克劳奇！你不是已经死了吗？！”

霍格沃茨的教师们也都认出了小克劳奇，康奈利·福吉也是如此——他们无比惊讶地看着一个死人出现在了面前。

“这有什么奇怪的。”一旁冷眼旁观的盖勒特语气颇为冷嘲，“彼得·佩德鲁之前不也被当成死人吗？啊，看来他们确实很努力地追随他们的主人，死而复生这一套玩得确实顺手。”

这个冷笑话着实冷得可以，其中深意更令人心惊胆战，没人在这个时候还能笑得出来。盖勒特颇觉无趣地耸耸肩，开始抱着手臂看戏。

而彼得·佩德鲁这个名字提醒了哈利，他想起了今晚最重要的事情：“……彼得·佩德鲁帮助伏地魔熬了一副药，恢复了他的肉身……他召唤了食死徒，要我和他决斗。”

弗立维教授发出一声哽咽般的尖叫，但他坚强地没有晕过去；斯拉格霍恩的额头上冒出豆大的汗珠，他反复用手帕擦拭着；庞弗雷夫人手中装白鲜的药瓶摔到了地上，但她完全没有注意到；麦格教授脸绷得紧紧的，为了阻拦福吉抽出的魔杖依旧稳定——而小巴蒂·克劳奇发出了一阵快意的大笑。

“伟大的黑魔王复活了！”他笑得非常畅快，哪怕因为被揪着领子而断断续续地咳着，他的神色依旧是近乎癫狂的兴奋，“因为——因为他忠心耿耿的仆人——我！愿意冒一切风险——帮他得到了——他最想要的东西——哈利·波特！”

小天狼星发出一声咆哮，将他重重地掼到地上，一下抽出了魔杖对准了他。莱姆斯连忙将哈利交到罗恩和赫敏手上，扑过去抱住他：“冷静！西里斯！我们还有问题需要问他！”

众人也连忙将小天狼星从小克劳奇身边拖开。后者被魔法变出的绳子捆得结结实实，还使劲朝哈利那边伸着脖子，一脸期待地追问：“他惩罚了他们吗？那些贪生怕死的叛徒、渣滓、胆小鬼！他们甚至不愿为黑魔王进阿兹卡班，也从不曾寻找过他！他们甚至在看到我发射的黑魔标记后就逃走了！”

“他真的疯了。”赫敏喃喃地说，被这种疯癫的表现吓得脸色发白，“原来世界杯上偷走你和德拉科魔杖的人是他！这也难怪，看他现在的样子，确实对马尔福他们恨之入骨……可是，假如是他发射的标记，那克劳奇先生在草丛里——”

她说到这里便有些惊疑不定地住了口。而福吉也很快想明白了，甚至重新振作了一些：“好哇，原来是老巴蒂·克劳奇包庇的你！亏大家还以为他是真的恨食死徒，连自己的儿子都大义灭亲，原来他根本就和你是一伙的！”

“福吉先生，不能这样下定论。”麦格校长皱着眉头，“前段时间老克劳奇曾经出现在霍格沃茨的场地上，试着给我送信说神秘人正在强壮起来。但是那时候假穆迪先赶了过去，显然是他又把老克劳奇先生抓走了。”

福吉被麦格教授噎了一下，但他随即抓住了另一处：“但小巴蒂·克劳奇本来应当已经死在阿兹卡班了！肯定是老克劳奇把他换了出来，世界杯上也只有他一个人进树丛查看过！”

这几句话麦格校长就没法反驳了。她沉默了一会儿，开口说起了一个被他们回避了几次的问题：“部长先生，现在最重要的是，伏地魔复活了。”

福吉张了张嘴，仿佛一条被丢上岸的鱼，徒劳地大口喘着气。过了好一会儿他猛地转身，劈头就问哈利：“你才四年级，怎么可能和神秘人决斗还能活下来！你要想清楚，胡乱说话不是没有后果的……”

“格林德沃对伏地魔的魔药做了改动，他不是全盛状态！”哈利激动起来，下意识要挣开罗恩站到部长面前，“而且我和他的魔杖发生了一些奇怪的事情……他朝我用索命咒的时候，我只来得及用缴械咒，结果我们的魔杖连起来了……链接断了之后，我们才找机会用门钥匙回来的！”

福吉发出了一声漏气般的笑：“你以为真正的索命咒是小孩子的把戏吗，你用缴械咒就可以挡住它？还有你说他召唤了食死徒……明明所有食死徒都被关在阿兹卡班！”

哈利气得几乎说不出话来。没人喜欢被当做说大话的虚荣鬼，而哈利尤其厌恶被认为是贪慕名声之辈。他愿意承担“救世之星”的名号是为了他的家人、朋友和师长，而不是成为他人茶余饭后的谈资。他更不可能像丽塔·斯基特曾经编造的那样，为了一点毫无意义的关注而拿自己的命去冒险！

“还有你，格林德沃先生。”福吉就像许多处于绝望境地的人那样，执着地不肯相信残酷的现实，并全力阻止任何人向他揭露真相，拼死维护那点虚幻的安逸和平静，“我也希望你能想清楚……你还年轻，不至于要为了一点名声犯下大错……”

麦格校长的脸色已经一片铁青，在她开口之前，盖勒特玩味地笑了笑：“部长先生，假如我们坚持我们所看到的一切，你就打算昭告天下，说我们是为了哗众取宠而满口谎言吗？”

盖勒特的言辞一向毫不留情，而并未领教过的部长先生顿时措手不及。他习惯地是用似是而非的施压达成目的，顺便完善自己平易近人的人设。盖勒特却直接将他的威胁挑明了。残留的一点廉耻之心让他涨红了脸。但他随即狠狠地点了头，显然是打算破罐子破摔了。

“你会看到我们的态度的，部长大人。”盖勒特意味深长地说，甚至微微欠身一礼。这种过于礼貌的仪态由他做来，却令福吉感到十分不自在，仿佛被嘲笑了似的。他的目光在周遭沉默的人群身上游移，最后落到了格林德沃身边那个赤褐色头发的学生脸上。也不知道怎的，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛里的神色，竟然比盖勒特那双神色莫测的眸子更令他不敢直视。

“先把小克劳奇带回城堡。”他急匆匆地说，一刻也不想多待下去，“我马上通知部里。”

“我们会看好他的。”麦格校长生硬地说。克劳奇是个罪大恶极的重犯，他十几年前犯的罪行就够进阿兹卡班了，交给魔法部走法律程序是必然的。福吉显然也不想在当下和她撕破脸。对几个学生严词威逼与直接和教师对峙的性质完全不同。在过去的十几年里，霍格沃茨和魔法部还算保持了较为平和的关系，这也是福吉所致力维护的旧态的一部分。

“可是那是事实！”哈利大喊道，仿佛第一次认识眼前的魔法部长，“我——我们亲眼所见！伏地魔复活了，还召唤了他的属下，就是世界杯上搞游行的那一批人！他们——”

他突然住了口，不是因为福吉打断他、质疑他是否是因为比赛过于激烈而产生了幻觉——而是因为在福吉背后，盖勒特朝他比了一个噤声的手势，唇角挑着一抹诡魅的笑意——这是唯一跳入哈利脑海的形容词。小天狼星已经开始和福吉吵架了，哈利还在呆呆地看着对面。他看见金发巫师将一个胶卷递给了神出鬼没的克莱因后，便转头在阿不思耳边低声说话。

那个胶卷——有决定性意义的证据，就像世界杯之夜的那张照片一样，可以立即用来逼迫福吉承认事实……可他同时更想起了今晚发生的其他事情，想起了围绕他们燃烧的幽蓝色火焰，想起了被烧成飞灰的人体和那些食死徒凄惨的嚎叫……

盖勒特要他闭上嘴，至少是现在，作为回报他必然会帮他们好好使用那张重要的照片……哈利只觉得前所未有的疲倦席卷而来——他毫无征兆地昏倒了。


	71. 幕间休息

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 24 幕间休息

哈利醒来时依旧觉得头痛欲裂。他发现自己躺在医疗翼的病床上，因为被摘掉了眼镜而视野模糊。但天色还很昏暗，他应当没有睡多久。帘子外面传来模糊的絮语声，语气却似乎很激烈，像是有人在压低声音争论什么。

哈利不想继续睡下去。他刚刚的短暂昏迷被各种光怪陆离的景象充斥，只让他的精神更加疲惫。因此他吃力地从床上爬了起来，一把掀开了帘子。

外面的声音一下停了，然后是惊喜的叫声：“哈利，你醒了！”

他终于摸到了自己的眼镜，看清楚周围的情况：赫敏和罗恩坐在一旁的椅子上，刚刚发出惊喜喊声的就是小女巫；盖勒特和阿不思站在一边，前者坐在另一张病床上，抱着双臂，表情晦暗不明；西里斯似乎原本就站在床边，现在低头查看他的情况。

他还看到另一张病床上躺着他们的黑魔法防御术教授——真正的那个阿拉斯托·穆迪，他的木头假腿和带魔法的眼睛放在床头柜上。哈利注意到他的头发少了一半。

“穆迪没事，他会好起来的。小克劳奇给他施了夺魂咒，把他关在他办公室的箱子里，用他的头发做复方汤剂。”他的教父把床头的杯子递给他，“如果你想继续睡的话，就把药水喝了。”

哈利承认无梦药水是个很有吸引力的选项，那意味着他迫切需要的安稳睡眠。但盖勒特发出了一声毫不掩饰的嗤笑，这使得他刚刚抬起的手停住了，而西里斯也转头目光不善地盯着盖勒特。

“我还要在这里浪费时间吗？”然而盖勒特似乎不是在嘲笑哈利。他抬头望向身边的阿不思，“还是有人要给我们做心理辅导？事先说明，我不需要这种东西。”

“麦格教授希望你们能都在医疗翼度过这个晚上。”赫敏小声但清晰地说，“她认为今晚各个学院的宿舍恐怕都会……有些混乱。”

“我相信斯莱特林们不会给我更多惊喜了。”盖勒特语气讥讽，“鉴于我今晚已经见过了他们的家长们，而他们显然还没有到青出于蓝而胜于蓝的地步。”

虽然他语气极不客气，但当阿不思按住他的肩膀后，他似乎也就满足于只发几句牢骚，而不是直接跑回去横扫地窖。哈利不知道他还未醒来时他们发生过怎样的争执，但所有人似乎都避免将矛盾暴露在他面前。

或许盖勒特除外，他今晚像是一把锋芒毕露的刀，不介意将最后一点遮遮掩掩的帷幔刺穿撕裂。不过有阿不思在的时候，这把刀会待在自己的刀鞘里，只留下略带血腥的气息警告他人。

“但麦格校长也希望能知道今晚发生了什么。”稍稍安抚了盖勒特之后，阿不思平和但坚决地说，“我认为尽早理清楚事情会好一些。”

“哈利现在需要的是休息。”西里斯分毫不让，“明早再说，也不过是等几个小时。麦格教授还在应付福吉那个老混账，她还要找机会再审一下小克劳奇。”

“动手杀了人的是我又不是他。”盖勒特慢条斯理地说，“我看不出他有什么不可逾越的心理障碍。”

西里斯对他怒目而视，赫敏和罗恩则下意识地挪远了一些。然而盖勒特的表情瞬间破功，呲牙咧嘴地开始揉自己的肩膀。若无其事地收回手的阿不思却没有如西里斯所愿就此罢休，走到穆迪病床边施了一个静音咒，便转向了另一个当事人：“哈利，你有什么想要问的吗？”

他没有直接询问哈利发生了什么，而是询问他是否有疑问。这种方式让原本神经紧绷的哈利有种力气落空的茫然感，他眼神游移地迟疑了一会儿，最后问了一个似乎最无关紧要的问题：“你是怎么把相机带在身上的？”

每个选手都只能带着自己的魔杖入场，按理说多余的物品在出发之前就会被查出来。更让哈利怀疑的是……假如盖勒特早有准备，那他到底提前知晓了多少信息？ 

“麻瓜间谍机构发明的小东西。”盖勒特从前襟抽出了自己的校服领带，后面别着一个奇怪的小盒子，“我搞到手之后请人做了点改装，但它还是个没有魔法波动的麻瓜装置，很难被察觉到。只不过拍出来的照片也是麻瓜的照片。”

放在平时西里斯或许会对这种麻瓜物品很感兴趣，但他现在更关心那个哈利也想到了的问题：“你为什么要带相机？你提前知道了会发生什么？”

“别傻了。”盖勒特扯了扯嘴角，“假如你也有一个里查德那样的近亲，你也会喜欢这些麻瓜道具的。要我把身上剩下那些小玩意儿也翻出来给你们看吗？上次他手下的蠢货以为找借口收了我的魔杖就能高枕无忧，然后他就被格洛克打了个对穿。”

在场的人除了他和阿不思外，只有赫敏完全听懂了他后面那句话——她忍不住用一种见鬼的眼神看着盖勒特，震撼于这种过于混搭的行事风格。

盖勒特声称自己如此行事只是出于一贯的谨慎。西里斯勉强接受了这个解释。但无论如何，今晚盖勒特表现出来的手段都让他的戒心大增。年轻的斯莱特林毫无顾忌地坦陈，今晚有不止一人在他的魔杖下丧命。西里斯无法确认这些死亡是否出自他的意愿而非意外，因为谁都不能责怪一个刚成年的巫师在伏地魔面前全力求生。

更何况根本不会有人真的控告他——魔法部连伏地魔复活都不愿承认，而向盖勒特提出控诉就需要证实一场“不应当发生过”的战斗。所以那些倒霉死掉的食死徒都只会被判定“失踪”。再配合即将放出的照片，“失踪”的说法反而更能引发民众的怀疑。

这一部分的计划可以说是合情合理。但西里斯最大的疑虑就是盖勒特的魔力究竟有多强大——这会导向两个完全不同的方向：一个是全力以赴最终成功脱身，一个是目的不明的蓄意谋划。

所以西里斯同样需要哈利提供的信息，因此他没有再阻止哈利回忆今晚的一切。

“穆迪的魔眼能够看穿迷宫，而他把你前方的大部分障碍都挪到了我的路径上。”盖勒特在哈利叙述自己在迷宫中的经历时补充道，“当然，还有两名其他学校的选手。”

哈利顿了顿，继续叙述之后的经历。当他讲到彼得·佩德鲁出现时，西里斯差点再次控制不住自己的情绪：“这个该下地狱的混蛋！”

“你当时在什么地方？”哈利问盖勒特。

“我找到了那个坩埚。”盖勒特说，“我基本已经确定是穆迪在给我找麻烦，虽然并不确定他是哪个食死徒……但如果他没有在学校里对你动手，那就不必担心他们一照面就把你杀了。”

哈利被噎得一下说不出话来，过了几分钟才继续问道：“那你为什么不干脆毁了那锅魔药？”

“因为我们还杀不了伏地魔。”盖勒特冷淡地说，“因为我们还没找到全部魂器。但如果我毁掉了魔药，他大可以再次脱身故技重施。制作肉身的方法确实少见，但他也不是没有别的选择。”

“难道不是伏地魔越晚复活对我们越有利吗？”

“在确定的危险和不确定的机会面前我选择前者。”面对质问，盖勒特没有显露丝毫心虚，“至少这次我还有机会给他的身体做点手脚。只要他还想要这个身体，就得花时间去解决隐患。这可比寄希望于他慢些复活要可靠得多——看看奇洛、洛哈特和伯莎·乔金斯，这个世界上永远不缺能被他利用的蠢货。”

当然，伏地魔召集属下的行为，相当于把消灭他们的机会送到了盖勒特眼前。不过既然他还要维持死里逃生的设定，就不能把这么狂妄的话说出来。至于是否真能完全消除其他人的疑虑，坦率地说，盖勒特并不在乎，那是阿不思才需要考虑的事情。

果然，其他人对他这个解释似乎不是很满意。但他辛辣的言辞和傲慢的神色很符合他一贯的作风，而阿不思这次又站在盖勒特一边。西里斯他们交换了一下眼神，最终达成共识：伏地魔已经复活了，哪怕他们认为盖勒特的决定是错的，也没法倒转时间回去逼着他改一下主意。

“你冒的风险不是一般的大。” 最后仍是西里斯沉声道，“就算你认为放任伏地魔复活是更好的选择，你也是在拿你和哈利的性命冒险——还是说你认为那些食死徒毫无威胁？”

这句话里面的指控很明显。正常人的思维，哪怕是刻意让伏地魔就此复活，也应当在看见复活完成后立即跑路，而不是等着更多的敌人闻风而来。

“你们不想要那张照片吗？”盖勒特微笑起来，“多好的机会，就像世界杯之夜那样，每个人都能一睹伏地魔和他的追随者的风采。”

他说这话就像是科林，但哈利很难给盖勒特·格林德沃安上一个追求新闻的理想——那太荒谬了。西里斯显然也觉得很荒谬，但某人就是有一本正经地胡说八道的本领，因此他一脸一言难尽地闭上了嘴。

“好了，最后一部分。”甚至还是盖勒特继续了之前的话题，“最后——你和伏地魔的魔杖发生了什么？”

哈利有种奇怪的感觉——好像这才是盖勒特今晚最想知道的事情，值得他和他们在之前的问答中浪费时间，即使对方现在看起来甚至有些百无聊赖。他吞了口唾沫，抽出了自己的冬青木魔杖，一边无意识地摩挲着一边开口：“当时我们开始决斗……他好像不能出全力，但后来恢复了一点，对我用了索命咒……我只来得及回了个缴械咒，然后……”

那道金光将他的魔杖和伏地魔的魔杖连接了起来。当他讲到这里时，觉得嗓子哽咽了。但他努力地说下去，说到伏地魔魔杖里浮现出的那些东西：伯莎·乔金斯……以及他的母亲……他的父亲……他的声音虚弱地断在了空气里，而其他人都没有说话。

就在这时，西里斯打破了这种压抑的沉默，使得他松了一口气：“两根魔杖相接？”

“闪回咒。”阿不思说。盖勒特眼中闪过一抹锐利的光。

“一般的闪回咒不该有这种效果。”他稍稍往后靠在了床头上，莫测的目光在哈利身上转了转，又回到阿不思身上。

“哈利的魔杖和伏地魔的魔杖有着来自同一只凤凰的杖芯。”阿不思说，“当初我和哈利一起去奥利凡德的魔杖店，他告诉了我们这个事实。当一根魔杖遇见了它的兄弟，它们可能不会正常地攻击对方。假使一个主人强迫他的魔杖攻击，那会出现一种很罕见的现象……一根魔杖会强迫另一根魔杖重复它施过的魔咒——以倒叙的方式。”

连西里斯都被这些鲜有人知的知识吸引了：“所以伯莎和……莉莉和詹姆他们再次出现了？”

阿不思较长地停顿了一下。

“任何魔咒，或者魔法道具都不可能真正将死者唤醒。”他语气沉重地说，“……闪回咒，只会引发一种类似回音倒放的现象。魔杖里冒出的只是死者活着时的一个……影子。”

“他对我说话了。”哈利说，突然又禁不住地颤抖起来，“他——我爸爸……的灵魂之类的东西，告诉我要去拿门钥匙……还有妈妈，她说爸爸想见我……”

“那只是一个回音，哈利。”阿不思轻声说，哈利能感受到一种难以言喻的悲哀情绪从他身上传递出来，“一个幻象，保持了他们生前的性情和品格……但是死者是不可能真正回返世间的。”

现在的寂静比方才的沉默更加令人窒息，连盖勒特都闭上了嘴。直到穆迪在病床上发出了一声无意义的咕哝，这才打破了这种可怕的气氛。

“之后我和盖勒特会向麦格教授汇报今晚的情况。”阿不思解除了穆迪床边的静音咒，“今晚应该不会有人再来打扰你们了——盖勒特？”

他眼疾手快地扶住了金发巫师。后者本来试图飞快地溜下床，却在落地瞬间腿一软差点摔到地上。阿不思的脸色顿时变得十分严肃：“怎么回事？”

盖勒特脸上的笑意本是一贯的漫不经心，现下也有些讪讪，本想避重就轻地糊弄过去。但阿不思实在太了解他，态度甚至有些严厉了：“你透支了魔力？”

哈利他们顿时恍然。他们本来一直在心里嘀咕，为什么对付火龙时盖勒特还需要用幻象省力，这次却能随心所欲地驾驭那些火焰。现在看来他应当也为这种爆发付出了不小的代价。

“下不为例。”在盖勒特百般央求不在医疗翼过夜后，阿不思终于松动了，趁着庞弗雷夫人还没回来扶着他一同离开。然而刚刚出门，金发巫师立即恢复了正常，复又挂上了那副似笑非笑的表情。阿不思根本没有感到意外，连眉都没挑一下。

“亲爱的阿尔，你是故意不告诉我那个闪回咒的效果的吗？”他在走廊上轻快地倒着走，玩笑般的语气仿佛在谈论一个恶作剧，“这是你给我准备的‘惊喜’？”

“还是说你也像伏地魔一样惧怕死者？”阿不思轻声说，“那倒是我考虑不周。”

盖勒特的脚步顿时停住，阿不思却没有停，直接从他身边走了过去。

“我确实对复活石不太感兴趣。”当他快走到走廊拐角时，身后传来盖勒特有些生硬的话语，“我不害怕死者，但我也不眷恋他们……除了你。”

阿不思停住了脚步。

“我在把复活石交给你之前没有使用过它。”盖勒特说，“不是因为我认为你不是阿不思·邓布利多，怕复活石给出不同的答案……但我说不定会犯三兄弟里老二的错误。”

阿不思终于转头，和年轻的金发巫师对视。后者的表情是鲜少出现在他脸上的肃穆。他原本想说的话在这种神态的盖勒特面前也被咽了下去。他不由得叹了口气。

“一般的闪回咒不会有这种效果。”他说，“但凤凰羽毛杖芯……或者说凤凰，非常特殊，虽然也是我的猜测……但她毕竟是能够涅槃重生的生物，我认为她的力量会影响到咒语的效果，比如说能够唤回一个亡者的幻象，就像复活石那样，甚至具有他们生前的性情和记忆。”

“伏地魔和哈利·波特的联系又一次加深了。”盖勒特说，“贪婪又愚蠢的家伙，不过对你来说是个好消息。”

“但我依旧不能保证这个计划的结果。”阿不思苦笑，“谢谢你今天把嫌疑都揽到自己身上了。但在我有把握之前，我真的不想把那个残酷的消息告诉哈利，也包括今天为他争取到的生机……不确定的希望对绝望的境地有时不是好事。我毕竟没有看到最终的结果，只能寄希望于预言的准确性。”

“所以闪回咒也是你的实验。”盖勒特慢慢走到他面前，“你打算用凤凰做最后的保险？”

但阿不思依旧摇了摇头：“只是一种准备，我并不知道邓布利多死后计划进行的情况。”

盖勒特的神色变得有些阴郁，可能是因为阿不思轻易地谈及自己的死。不过他没有在这个问题上和对方争论的意思，转而谈起了接下来的情势：“我想这次可以试试《唱唱反调》，你说呢？”

“福吉不会让小克劳奇有机会受审，反正老克劳奇已经死了，名声怎样对他都不会再有影响。”阿不思这次没有了怜悯的情绪，“排除这一点，我觉得摄魂怪之吻很适合他。《唱唱反调》的主编是卢娜·洛夫古德的父亲，他想必也不会介意增加一点魔法部处决犯人的内幕消息。”

“而且这次我们不能把霍格沃茨的校长牵扯进来。”他的语气非常坚决，“福吉并不那么抵触麦格校长的意见，虽然他也不会愿意承认伏地魔复活，甚至还会将乌姆里奇派进霍格沃茨，但他还不会贸然攻击麦格。我们也要确保这一点，至少要在霍格沃茨留下一个能主持大局的人。”

“我真期待和你一起对付一国魔法部的经历。”盖勒特笑意加深，“没想到这么多年过去了，还能满足我这个小愿望。”

阿不思又叹了口气：“拜托，盖勒特，我们并不是要推翻它。”

盖勒特脸上明晃晃地写着“真遗憾”，而阿不思选择视而不见。


	72. 反调

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 25 反调

那是非常混乱的几天。即使一个月之后回想起来，哈利仍然有种头昏脑涨的感觉。

他在医疗翼一直待到第三个项目的次日晚上，然后才在西里斯的陪同下回到了格兰芬多塔楼。据赫敏和罗恩说，麦格校长在早饭前对全校师生讲了几句话，简短地说明了有关冒充穆迪教授的小克劳奇的情况。她的表情非常冷峻，因为福吉居然真的带着摄魂怪闯入霍格沃茨——于是小巴蒂·克劳奇再也不需要看守了。

这件事是由莱姆斯·卢平向他们转述的。在西里斯因为容易情绪激动被打发去看顾哈利之后，他跟着麦格校长旁观了全程。因为这件事女校长和部长大吵了一架，最后不欢而散。

“福吉走的时候想到医疗翼来，把你的奖金给你，但你当时还睡着。”赫敏小心翼翼地说，拿出一大袋金币递给他，“本来该有一个颁奖仪式的，但这种情况下……”

哈利沉默地接过奖金，只觉得索然无味。整场比赛中都有人有意无意地为他排除障碍，再加上最后的变故，他实在感受不到任何喜悦的情绪。

“麦格校长没提到伏……神秘人的事吗？”他体谅了一下罗恩的情绪。

“没有。”赫敏很仔细地打量着他的表情，说话依旧是很谨慎的，“毕竟福吉是那样的态度……我猜她会看看魔法部的说法，再决定在离校宴会上说些什么。她只让我们不要拉着你……和格林德沃问那天的事情。”

哈利认为这句话应该只是为了自己说的。他现在只要一想到盖勒特·格林德沃，就会想起那人意味深长的笑容，背上就会爬上一阵凉意。他实在不认为格林德沃像是会被流言蜚语困扰的人，也不会有人愚蠢到去找他问东问西。

他自己其实也不太在乎了，即使许多人会在走廊里绕着他走，用手捂着嘴窃窃私语，他也能颇为从容地走过去。或许他们相信了那天《预言家日报》上的文章，认为他热衷于博取眼球或者真的脑筋不正常。但他并不怎么在乎了。

赫敏和罗恩提供给他难能可贵的平静。他们三个时常只是安静地谈论一些无关紧要的话题，某些东西并不需要语言就能传达。而阿不思——哈利想到这个友人时，心情便颇为复杂，而这份复杂来自与阿不思关系密切的另一人。

在麻瓜小学里，由于达力的存在，哈利可以说根本没有朋友。阿不思是他初入魔法界认识的第一个同龄人，也有着更加类似的家庭情况。在最初的一段时间，他确实和罗恩和赫敏一样，成为了哈利最亲密的朋友。而且他是那么的温和与包容，似乎在任何时候都能保持理智并劝慰他人的情绪。

但这个情况随着格林德沃的出现开始改变。哈利不得不承认，相比于自己和罗恩他们，盖勒特·格林德沃才是那个总能领会阿不思想法的人。哈利也不得不在第一次拥有朋友后，第一次体会和朋友渐行渐远的感觉。

他毫无此类经验，因此连罗恩都觉得他对格林德沃过分在意——实际上是因为他不能不关心一个带走他朋友的人。可从一年级的那个牢不可破的誓言开始，格林德沃就在他心中被打上了“危险”的标签。这种不安的感觉与日俱增，在那场席卷了里德尔墓地的火海中达到了巅峰。

阿不思真的知晓格林德沃的所有面目吗？哈利不能确定这件事，甚至有些后悔通过格林德沃来改善阿不思的情绪——那是否会是一种饮鸩止渴？

他们一直等待的那个消息终于在离校前的早晨来了——一大群猫头鹰在早饭时冲进礼堂，无差别地投下了大量包裹，连还没出发的德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿学生都没落下。一开始学生们并没有意识到包裹的内容，但在有几个人拆开看到了刊物封面时，惊呼和议论便如同掉入枯草中的火星一样唰地燃烧起来。赫敏也眼疾手快地抢到了一份，三两下拆开包装，同样惊呼了一声。

“他疯了吗？”这时候包裹已经被抢完了，哈利和罗恩只能凑到赫敏旁边去看，刚好听到后者的感慨，“他居然敢接受丽塔·斯基特的采访！”

阿不思坐在一边勺着布丁，抬头看了一眼，不动声色地继续吃早饭。

女记者这些时日颇为沉寂。他们都很奇怪向来堪比逐臭之蝇的某“名记”为何会放弃哈利这块鲜美的血肉。那天的《预言家日报》虽然也试图模仿前辈，并也引发了不小的轰动，却还没有达到斯基特的水准。现在看来斯基特是厚积薄发，准备干票大的了。

“最近我爸爸说没有弯角鼾兽的消息。”一个飘忽的声音突然从背后响起，“所以他同意把这份专访放在封面上。而且格林德沃先定了三百份，我们很少接到这么大量的单子。”

“你好，卢娜。”阿不思放下勺子打招呼。

他们转头看见一个女孩，领带颜色显示她是拉文克劳学院的。她有一头乱蓬蓬、脏兮兮、长达腰际的金黄色头发，眉毛的颜色非常浅，两只眼睛向外凸出，使她看起来总像是很吃惊似的。

“你好，阿不思。”她恍恍惚惚地微笑，朝阿不思点了点头，又将目光转向哈利，“你是哈利·波特。”

她打招呼的语气很古怪，哈利有些不自在地动了动。随着卢娜的动作，一个小吊坠从她袍子里滑了出来——阿不思的目光凝固了一瞬。那是一个三角形的、眼睛一样的古怪符号。

但他的语气还是一如既往的温和：“我想洛夫古德先生很快就可以准备加印了。”

“希望是这样，爸爸说瑞典似乎有弯角鼾兽的消息，我们计划着去看看。”她梦幻般的眼神又飘回阿不思身上，“你头脑边上的骚扰虻又变多了。”

“谢谢关心。”阿不思完全没有觉得荒谬，甚至礼貌地感谢了她。卢娜又看了一眼哈利，便摇摇晃晃地回到了拉文克劳的长桌。赫敏紧紧抿着嘴，低头翻动那本《唱唱反调》，找到那篇专访读了起来。

“迷人的金发女郎丽塔·斯基特，她桀骜不驯的羽毛笔曾经揭露过许多被重重掩藏的真相——”赫敏厌恶地啧了一声，但还是继续读了下去，“而这次她将勇敢地直击本届三强争霸赛最深的隐秘，为大家扯下这块蒙蔽了大半个欧洲的遮羞布。”

“她面前坐着的是盖勒特·格林德沃，一位天资横溢却身世凄凉的孤独天才（阿不思笑了一声，而哈利他们嘴角抽搐了一下）。他一度被认为是本届三强杯最有力的争夺者，却最终落败于魔法界救世之星哈利·波特。”

“‘我不怪他。’这位英俊的天才巫师露出一个忧郁的微笑，‘因为他和我本来都是这场肮脏交易的牺牲品。’”

“众所周知，本届三强赛从选手选拔时便迷雾重重。原本不具备选拔资格的哈利·波特成为第四个选手，就是这个巨大阴谋显露的第一处端倪。让一个尚未成年的小巫师踏上有生命危险的赛场，其用心险恶不言自明。”

“她终于说了句实话。”哈利说，“我都要感谢她了。”

“笔者也曾怀疑过波特是否是为了沽名钓誉，毕竟他在几个项目中表现得游刃有余，并未遭受什么挫折。这个疑问在后文我们再行详述。”赫敏继续念道，“让我们先来看看夺冠呼声最高的选手。盖勒特·格林德沃在第一个项目遭遇了最危险的匈牙利树蜂，而这同样是阴谋的结果——抽签结果是被操纵的！”

“卢多·巴格曼曾经是英格兰的骄傲，但他如今却堕落到用小矮妖金币进行欺诈的境地。笔者之前已经发现了一些蛛丝马迹，而小格林德沃先生慷慨地向我分享了他获得的铁证——里查德·格林德沃为前击球手慷慨偿付了巨额债务，只为确保自己的侄儿死于龙口。”

“‘他完全不必这么做。’小格林德沃先生强忍住伤痛的泪水，‘我的父母已经为我留下了足以生活的家产，弗兰茨那一份本来就是他在打理，毕竟我并不打算移居德国。我实在不明白他为何要无视血亲之情，对我赶尽杀绝。’”

“笔者不由叹息，这位年轻的天才或许在魔法上天资横溢，却还涉世不深，未能洞悉最恶毒的人性——他的族叔忌惮于他出众的才华，不惜痛下杀手扼杀任何可能的威胁。”

“然而小格林德沃先生再次提醒笔者，哈利·波特遭遇了比他更加阴险的算计。这或许会让众位读者感到迷惑，毕竟最终拿到一千金加隆的正是我们的救世之星，假如这也是阴谋，那或许会让许多人甘愿一试。”

“‘他还需要更多名气和金钱吗？他的大名在他出生不久就响彻魔法界，而他又是波特和布莱克两个古老巫师家族的继承人。’小格林德沃先生反驳了这个观点，‘最大的可能就是有人想趁机谋害他，而幕后黑手正是笼罩在英国魔法界上空多年的阴云。’”

“这片阴云的来由，亲爱的读者们想必都心中有数，去年世界杯赛上的动乱就是他们一手导演，虽然我国魔法部迫于国际声誉的压力收押了几位先生，但他们早已悄无声息地从阿兹卡班全身而退，而无辜的民众甚至没有收到这些嫌犯已被假释的提醒。”

“另一件大家关注的大事，即小巴蒂·克劳奇假扮霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授潜入一事。这名臭名昭著的食死徒在霍格沃茨蛰伏一年，一手导演了哈利·波特的参赛和胜利。其中缘由自然不是他有心悔过，而是利用职务之便，修改三强杯门钥匙的目的地，将这个稚嫩无辜的男孩送到他主子和同伙的面前。”

“魔法部曾经宣布这名罪大恶极的犯人早已身死，然而他却和彼得·佩德鲁一样在‘死后’兴风作浪。这类纰漏接二连三的出现，实在令笔者想要发问：难道说，我们这些守法公民才是官方欺瞒的对象吗？”

“再来说回小巴蒂·克劳奇，‘他对其他两个学校的选手施了夺魂咒，让他们在第三个项目袭击我，确保哈利能最先拿到三强杯。’小格林德沃先生还透露道，‘但要我说，相比于哈利那晚的可怕遭遇，这点荣誉和金钱又能补偿多少呢？’”

“……虽然梅林保佑让哈利·波特逃出生天，但当晚参加了那场罪恶集会的暴徒正策划着下一次罪行——神秘人并不满足于目前的势力，正计划着从阿兹卡班中召回他最忠心的追随者。鉴于近年来多次发生的越狱事件，笔者对阿兹卡班的安全防御并不乐观。更何况，同样因世界杯事件入狱的马尔福先生在本月早些时候放弃了假释机会。这种异常表现让人很难不怀疑其动机——他可是神秘人亲口承认过的‘老朋友’，或许正担负着如小巴蒂·克劳奇一样的关键任务，准备从内部瓦解监牢的防御。”

“另一令人忧虑的情况是，即使魔法部拒绝承认神秘人复活，甚至不惜由部长亲自灭口小巴蒂·克劳奇封锁消息，却始终无法解释多位仍处于假释期犯人的失踪。他们是否已经接受了命令开始准备行动？这个问题或许即将由一些悲惨的事件给出答案。”

念完最后一个字，赫敏合上了《唱唱反调》。封面图片就是那张麻瓜相机拍摄的照片，并不像动态的魔法照片那样生动，却因为静止而愈发压抑沉重：阴森的墓地中央，一群兜帽人影静静站立，有种令人呼吸不畅的恐怖感觉。他们中间是被绑在墓碑上的哈利，以及当今魔法界最大的恐惧来源——伏地魔。中间插页还有一张小巴蒂·克劳奇，他那张脸被定格在复方汤剂失效一半的瞬间，透着一种极端疯狂的可怖劲儿。

三人组已经无心调笑专访中对盖勒特神态的编排——他们都意识到这篇报道等同往福吉和魔法部脸上扇了一巴掌。

丽塔·斯基特这篇报道相对她以往的作品来说，已经算是难得的“纪实文学”。但魔法部在福吉的指示下透露的消息太少，而《唱唱反调》给出了更多——即使也不可能是全部，也会天然获得民众的好感。而这一系列事实被巧妙地组合过因果关系后，甚至不需要女记者再过多煽动，就能完全点燃读者的不安情绪。

整个礼堂中都弥漫中嗡嗡的议论声。斯莱特林的长桌上有一半人脸色铁青，还有几个神色难掩惊惶——这是那些家长“失踪”的人。而他们举目四顾，发现自己已经被怀疑和提防的眼神包围：不仅来自霍格沃茨的学生，还有布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生。热心的拉文克劳学生已经为他们翻译了主要内容，他们看向斯莱特林的表情也变得耐人寻味起来。

而引发这一切的主角，这篇惊人专访的受访对象，盖勒特·格林德沃，今天根本没有出现在长桌上。但他的存在感就和现在到处传阅的《唱唱反调》一样不容忽视。


	73. 再次开局

卷四·火焰杯

Chapter 26 再次开局

丽塔·斯基特在晚些时候，又在《唱唱反调》上发表了一篇专门分析近一年来魔法界失踪案件的文章。这篇报道从伯莎·乔金斯的“迷路”起笔，填充以老巴蒂·克劳奇的离奇丧命和家庭悲剧（包含小巴蒂·克劳奇无中生有的犯罪心路），又串联了前食死徒卡卡洛夫的逃亡，最终以几名复活仪式后销声匿迹的食死徒结尾。

女记者擅长抓住读者的眼球的文笔，加上本身就有很高话题度的材料，导致这两期《唱唱反调》迅速脱销。当英国魔法部还在犹豫是否要封禁这本刊物时，其中的重点内容都随着另外两所学校的返程扩散到了海峡对面去了。

“现在封禁它只会让更多人看到它。”傲罗办公室的金斯莱·沙克尔私下里和同僚说，“不过说真的，现在全英国也不剩几个没看过的巫师了。”

但再有趣的笔锋也无法掩盖最令人恐慌的事实——伏地魔确实回来了，且正策划着更多的恐怖事件。魔法部在《预言家日报》上的有关通告苍白无力，根本无法驳斥《唱唱反调》的论据，这使得民众抱有的最后一丝幻想也破灭了。可以预想到的是，接下来很长一段时间里，英国魔法界都会被笼罩在惊惶不安的气氛中。

不过离开霍格沃茨的那天仍然是一个美丽宜人的夏日。哈利的情绪在看到那两篇报道后回复了一些，因此还有心情与克鲁姆他们道别。芙蓉说自己打算在英国找份工作，而克鲁姆在哈利询问他们是否有找到新校长时耸了耸肩。罗恩在进行了激烈的心理斗争后，终于开口问道：“你能给我签个名吗？”

赫敏和阿不思都微笑起来。克鲁姆在短暂的惊讶后为他签了名。这时那些没有马拉的马车顺着车道朝他们缓缓驶来——

“那——那是什么东西？”哈利突然睁大了眼睛，指着马车前面的空处。

“那是夜骐。”一个冷淡的声音在他身后响起，“只有见过死亡的人才能看见它们。”

哈利不禁哆嗦了一下。实在是因为带给他这种经验的人就是现在说话的人：盖勒特·格林德沃悄无声息地从人群中钻了出来，而周围似乎根本没人注意到他们议论的主角出现了。哈利知道这是高明的混淆咒，但效果有点教人心悸，就像那些夜骐一样——能看到大多数人看不到的东西总觉得不像好事。

哈利对异于常人的感官敬谢不敏，蛇佬腔就已经让他提心吊胆很久了。但赫敏总是对未知的学识很感兴趣。哈利不得不向她描述了自己见到的夜骐：一匹巨大的带翼黑马，皮包骨似的身体和一对发亮的白眼珠。罗恩脸色发白地站远了些，即使哈利告诉他这些夜骐看起来并不凶恶。

“你也能看到它们。”盖勒特走到了阿不思身边。

“这不能说明什么。”阿不思沉默了一会儿，轻声说道，“我在孤儿院里也见过死亡……”

他又停顿了一会儿。这段时间他出神的次数有点多，虽然很快他就会回过神仿佛无事发生。盖勒特注视着他，眼中滑过一丝晦暗的忧色。整整一年过去，阿不思依旧无法全力出手。而他们甚至很难心平气和地讨论这个问题。

他为阿不思原因不明的灵魂不稳感到忧虑，他曾以为随着年龄增长对方会像自己一样逐渐摆脱隐患，但事实上阿不思的症状甚至加重了。盖勒特从不怀疑自己的判断，他更倾向于是规则对于不同世界灵魂的排斥。

但假如连自己都有重来一次的机会，为什么命运会如此苛待这个人？

“……真不敢相信，他说人们对这个似乎比对弯角鼾兽还感兴趣。”一个兴奋的女声传来，“今年暑假我们可以去瑞典了……”

他们循声望去，看到卢娜正在和金妮兴奋地说着什么。前者还佩戴着那个他们都很熟悉的三角形标志。在她身上其他古怪的装饰的衬托下，这个标志就和黄油啤酒塞项链一样荒诞不经，完全无法引发任何注意。当克鲁姆与她错身而过时，仅仅是因为这个姑娘本身的疯癫劲儿皱了皱眉。

“追寻圣器的人古来有之。”盖勒特在阿不思眼光扫来时耸了耸肩，“无论是你和我，还是洛夫古德先生，甚至包括那个十九世纪的你。只不过大多数人都未能窥得全貌罢了。”

“我们也不算完全了解了圣器的秘密。”阿不思收回目光，“你和洛夫古德先生谈过这件事？”

“他算是对那个传说有些研究的了，至少说清楚了圣器的主要特征，也知道老魔杖就是圣器之一。”盖勒特说起这件事就像是谈论无关紧要的奇闻轶事，“不过圣器对他的价值大概还抵不上一个弯角鼾兽的消息。他最多是没把传说和童话当笑话看，却并不热衷于此。”

“这就很好。”阿不思轻声说，话音被淹没在夏日温暖的风里。

回程的路上气氛变得热烈起来。他们热切地讨论麦格校长会作出什么举措应对伏地魔的回归，而损伤惨重的食死徒是否会加紧救援还在阿兹卡班的同伙。弗雷德和乔治在半途中加入了他们，告诉大家巴格曼已经仓皇逃跑了。

“他在小妖精那里借了一大笔钱，都被他赌光了。”乔治说，“我们本来已经不抱希望，认为我们连本钱都要不回来了。可过了一段时间，他居然连本带利都还清了。”

“啊，对，里查德·格林德沃帮他清了债务。”赫敏看了一眼盖勒特，后者正懒洋洋地靠在车窗边上，“那他为什么还要逃跑呢？”

“他还了一部分债务，是为了以后还有信誉能借到钱。”弗雷德摇了摇头，“剩下那些被他全押到了哈利身上，赌哈利能赢得争霸赛，是和小妖精赌的。这样如果他赢了，再来还清债务，还能余下一大笔。”

“噢，难怪他总想帮助我赢呢！”哈利说，“不过我确实赢了，不是吗？他应该有钱了呀。”

“才不呢！”乔治说，“小妖精和他的表现一样恶劣——当初他说我和弗雷德还小，不能赌博，所以一分钱都不能给我们——现在小妖精看了报道，说他帮助格林德沃影响了比赛结果，不算数。所以巴格曼只好匆忙逃命了。”

于是前击球手的事情就过去了。火车继续朝伦敦开去。这个夏天哈利依旧需要到女贞路住一段时间再和西里斯一起住，但至少给了哈利一个盼头。阿不思给了他一个新的地址，告诉他如果需要写信往这个地方寄，麻瓜邮政和猫头鹰都能找到。哈利想到去年世界杯时盖勒特提到的股份，明白他为什么不再需要去丽痕书店打工了。

到达国王十字车站的时候，其他人都提着箱子走出隔间。但哈利没有动弹。

“弗雷德——乔治——等一等。”

双胞胎茫然地看着他将装有奖金的袋子塞到他们手里。

“我不想要它，这场比赛就是个彻头彻尾的阴谋。”哈利坚决地说，“但是我需要一些欢笑，我们可能都需要，而且我想很快我们就会需要比往常更多的欢笑了。这是我给你们的投资，不算西里斯那份。”

“哈利，”乔治声音软软地说，一边掂量着手里的那袋金币，“里面有一千个金加隆呢。”

“是啊。”哈利笑着说，“想想吧，它值多少个金丝雀饼干啊。”

酒吧不是一个米勒娃·麦格经常会来的地方。或许她偶尔会到三把扫帚点一杯峡谷水，但更多时候她更欣赏霍格沃茨家养小精灵的手艺。猪头酒吧更是从招牌到客人都不符合她的审美，也从来没给她留下过美好的回忆。

比如说十几年前那场入职面试中突如其来的预言——虽然那为魔法界日益黑暗的前景带来了曙光，但后续发展堪称灾难。

她从学生时代起就对占卜这门学科嗤之以鼻，也不对这位神神叨叨的女士抱什么希望。但直接拒绝一个有特里劳妮姓氏的女巫不太妥当，面试后再婉拒才更合适些。而就在她礼貌地回绝了对方准备转身离开时，一个刺耳、嘶哑的声音在她背后响起：

“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人……出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭……生于第七个月……黑魔头标记他为其劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来……那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生……”

这个预言的前半部分被一个食死徒听走了，并转述给了伏地魔，也导致了后半段预言的应验——哈利·波特头上留下了一道伤疤，却从索命咒下活了下来，成为了“被标记”的那个孩子。在发现这件事后，麦格第一次感受到了命运的力量——仿佛所有人的抗争都只是命运修正自身的一部分，不管是他们还是黑魔王都没能跳出预定的轨迹。

但即使现在所做的努力可能也只是命运的一部分，她也绝不会坐以待毙。所以她提前通知了猪头酒吧的老板，收获了一个比平时更冷清的大堂。污渍丛生的窗玻璃某种程度上有效杜绝了好奇的视线，而早早歇业也清退了所有来历不明的客人。

“人都在楼上。”酒吧老板粗声粗气地说，将一条脏兮兮的抹布摔在一条瘸腿的板凳上，“这次我保证没人能进来偷听。”

房间里坐着不少人：已经恢复了些精神的阿拉斯托·穆迪，但他还是很容易被突然的响动吓到；经常成为响动制造者的尼法朵拉·唐克斯；担任霍格沃茨变形术教职的海丝佳·琼斯；结伴而来的莱姆斯·卢平和西里斯·布莱克；相比平时要神情严肃许多的莫丽·韦斯莱，她的大儿子比尔·韦斯莱倒是神色轻松。

最后进来的是这间酒吧的主人，阿不福思·邓布利多，沉着脸在麦格教授身后关上了房间门。

“欢迎大家。”麦格教授简练地向所有人致意，“说实话，我很遗憾，时隔十几年，我们需要再次聚集起来，对抗我们曾经对抗过的黑暗。”

“我们早就预料到了，不是吗？”阿拉斯托·穆迪顿了顿自己的拐杖，“别说废话，直接进入主题吧。”

麦格教授眉毛都没挑一下，继续自己的讲话：“而我也很高兴，有新的血液加入了凤凰社，即使你们都很清楚，这条道路有多么的危机四伏，特别是在魔法部并不支持我们的情况下。”

唐克斯和比尔的笑容扩大了一些，疯眼汉则摇头叹了口气。

简单地鼓励了一下新成员，又询问了几位未能列席成员的去向后，麦格校长终于如疯眼汉所愿，开始进入本次集会的正题：“我想大家都已经了解过三强争霸赛最后一个项目当晚发生的事故——黑魔王复活了。这也是我再次召集凤凰社的原因。”

所有人的表情都沉重起来。麦格校长顿了顿，继续说道：“根据哈利和盖勒特·格林德沃提供的消息，黑魔王虽然复活了，但他需要花时间排除新身体的隐患；而目前能够在外活动的食死徒也有所损伤——这对于我们来说是好消息。”

“但是魔法部现在不会愿意抓捕那天参加集会的人。”唐克斯说，“福吉在部里大发雷霆，我觉得短时间内他不会改变主意。”

“我们应当通知所有能够认清形势的人。”麦格转向韦斯莱夫人，“或许亚瑟能在部里活动一下？”

“当然。”韦斯莱夫人点头，“他和金斯莱最近都会注意这件事。比尔已经决定回国任职，查理——”

“他可以继续留在罗马尼亚。”麦格校长说，“为我们多联络一些国外的巫师，就像黑魔王也曾经招揽过卡卡洛夫。我们需要团结尽可能多的力量，马克西姆夫人就已经答应了。”

“比如格林德沃？”海丝佳·琼斯很感兴趣地说，“当然，我是说小的这个，从他最近的表现来看，我认为争取他是可能的。何况他还让伏地魔吃了一个很大的亏，我相信他完全具备现在从霍格沃茨毕业的水平。”

这个提议让房间中和盖勒特打过交道的人陷入了思索。琼斯教授或许只是出于对优秀学生的欣赏，但他们却不能迅速判断那个年轻巫师是否可信。

“我个人认为他至少比蒙顿格斯那一类人要值得信赖。”麦格校长在考虑了一会儿后开口，“但我希望得到更多意见。西里斯？”

“我认为需要谨慎。”西里斯说，“盖勒特·格林德沃对魔法属性的立场很危险，虽说伏地魔现在肯定恨他入骨，但我无法判断他将来的倾向。”

“我同意这个观点。”穆迪接过话头，“教过他一年之后，我只希望十年之后我们不会迎来一个新的黑魔王。”

但盖勒特·格林德沃知道的关键信息太多了。西里斯和麦格校长交换了一个忧虑的眼神。关于击败伏地魔的最核心信息——魂器，对于盖勒特来说已经不是一个秘密。

“那就暂时搁置。”麦格校长叹了口气，“说到小格林德沃，斯拉格霍恩已经向我提交了一次辞呈，虽然被我拒绝了。”她并未继续有关霍格沃茨教职人选的话题，“说说哈利吧。在他离开女贞路之前，我们需要对他进行特殊保护。”

这个决定被通过得很快，也很快排出了清晰的班表。在他们讨论的过程中，阿不福思·邓布利多一直远远地坐在后面。其他人却似乎习惯了他的作风，也是因为他的作用一般不在此处。

会议结束之后，许多人都离开了房间。麦格教授与西里斯他们约定了明天的再次会面（有关哈利和魂器的问题还需要更细化些），就成为留下的最后的客人。阿不福思也从椅子上站了起来。在他背后的油画中，年轻的女孩茫然而温柔地注视着他们。

“凤凰社。”阿不福思说这个词就像在嚼一块没炖烂的肉筋，“现在那只凤凰在哪里？”

“你很清楚。”麦格校长说，“福克斯就在阿不思·邓布利多身边。你在他二年级就知道了这件事，那一年他还走过这个壁炉……我不明白你为什么拒绝了更换监护人的请求。”

阿不福思重重地哼了一声：“我对我哥哥和他那些朋友搞出来的事情毫无兴趣。”

虽然很清楚对方的年龄远超自己，但麦格教授此时仍有一种哄小孩的感觉。她耐着性子继续劝说：“虽然珀西瓦尔失踪了，但他毕竟也是凤凰社的创始人之一，也帮我们做了很多事情，他值得我们的信任。而假如阿不思真的是你兄长的后代——”

“我现在相信他是，因为他和我哥哥简直是一个模子倒出来的。”阿不福思面无表情地说，“也因此我确信他没有监护人也能活得好极了，家庭方面的小遗憾不会损伤他的优秀才能的。至于珀西瓦尔，我不知道也不想知道他到底是什么人。一个易容马格斯——他想要消失简直轻而易举，而我们恐怕连他真正的脸都没看过。可哪怕他当年和我哥有一腿，那也不关我的事。”

他的话语直白得令麦格教授皱起了眉头，却也无从辩驳，毕竟这是对方的家事，她的劝说效果和意义都很有限。

“我想你已经看过报纸了，阿不思现在和小格林德沃的关系很亲密。”她试着换了一个方向，“但是我们现在还是没法确定小格林德沃是否可信——这也会影响我们对阿不思的态度。”

“随便吧。”阿不福思冷淡地说，“格林德沃成年了，但他还没有。凤凰社的接收标准还没有降到这么低吧？那这个问题本身就不存在。”

“但他同样知道了很多。”麦格教授说，“他和格林德沃都知道了很多，甚至还有一个新的预言……特里劳妮的一个新预言，我们现在仍然不知道这个预言将会应验在什么地方。”

“预言！”阿不福思冷笑了一声，“还是当年那个小姑娘的预言——我都快忘记了，当初门外那个被丢出去的混蛋后来怎么样了？”

这次麦格教授停顿了很久，久到阿不福思甚至有些不耐烦了。

“他被关进了阿兹卡班。”最终她简短地说，“罪有应得。”

————卷四·END————


	74. 维德佛尔尼尔

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 1 维德佛尔尼尔

黑暗像一层轻薄的面纱，贴在哈利的眼睛上。骤然降低的温度令他浑身发抖，汗毛都根根竖起。达力恐惧的声音刺痛着他的耳膜：“我——我看不见——我瞎了！我——”

“闭嘴！”哈利知道自己必须要在看到那些东西前先听到它们，但达力的大嗓门一直在干扰他的判断……这不可能，它们不该来到这里，不该来到小惠金区，“我正在听——”

他终于听到了，他一直害怕的东西：小巷里除了他们俩还有另外的呼吸，像是一个垂死的人发出的空洞的、带回音的沙哑喘息。

“停下！住手！我——我要揍你，我说到做到！”

他没料到这个，达力在极端恐惧下一拳揍上了他的脑袋，直打得他失去平衡，眼冒金星，重重跌倒在地的同时还把魔杖脱手了。

“你这个笨蛋！”他大喊，只听见达力踉踉跄跄地冲向了另一个呼吸声，“你正好冲着它去了！”

他在黑暗中胡乱摸索着，然而与此同时，他感到身后袭来一阵可怕的寒意——它们不止一个。而达力已经发出了一声尖利刺耳的喊叫……完了……他狂乱地喊叫着，让达力紧闭上嘴，一边努力寻找着魔杖。

“Expecto Patronum！”

一只巨大的银色鸟形守护神冲向摄魂怪，直接撕开了那件破烂的袍子。哈利来不及想更多，脱口喊道“这边！”，爬起来拔腿向达力逃走的方向跑去。几十步之远的地方，达力蜷缩在地上，两只胳膊死死地护着脸，第二只摄魂怪正在温柔地掰开它们，正准备低下头。还未等哈利呼唤，银色大鸟尖利的喙已经刺穿了它的心脏，巨大的翼翅有力地拍击翻转，又回旋到他们面前。

木兰花新月街那尘世的光明和声响又出现了。哈利一动不动地站在原地，许久才发觉自己全身都被冷汗浸透，魔杖也还没捡回来。离他几步远的地方，盖勒特·格林德沃神色冷淡地靠墙站着。他的守护神飞落回他肩头后，化为一股银色烟雾消失了。

他们看错了盖勒特的守护神形态。哈利此刻竟然只能想到这件事。三年级那次他和小天狼星和罗恩被摄魂怪围攻时，先来助阵的是阿不思的凤凰守护神，后来又出现了一只巨大的鸟类。混乱中只有哈利一个人保持清醒，却也把两只守护神的形态混淆了。现在看来盖勒特的守护神更像是某种鹰隼……

他飘远的思绪也没法掩盖方才的事实：摄魂怪出现在这里，在小惠金区。他躲在窗下听了一个月的新闻，惴惴不安地等着可能爆发的噩耗，结果现实以最直接的方式直直拍在他脑门上，比达力刚刚挥来的那一拳更令他心神剧颤。

“哦，我非宰了蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇不可！”

哈利猛地转身，发现他们那位脾气古怪的老邻居，费格太太，气喘吁吁地出现在他们面前，由于急迫而形象比平时更加狼狈。他本能地后退了一步：“什么？”

然而费格太太完全无视了站在一边的盖勒特·格林德沃——好样的，又是混淆咒——抓着哈利颠三倒四地说了一大堆。原来她是个哑炮，负责保护哈利的另一个巫师却因为私事溜号了，直把她气得够呛。她一个劲儿地催促哈利拖着达力快走。

“抓紧魔杖，别管什么《保密法》啦，万一它们再回来，我是不管用的！我连给一只茶叶包变形都不会……”

哈利并不认为摄魂怪能对他们再造成威胁，鉴于格林德沃正漫不经心地跟在一旁，而他刚刚目睹了那只巨鹰“凶恶地”撕碎摄魂怪的情形。但这个可恶的家伙完全没有搭把手的意思，放任哈利被达力的可怕体重压迫得腰都直不起。费格太太跌跌撞撞地走在前面，完全没有注意到哈利的白眼，更可能是因为她认为那边什么都没有。

哈利心中的疑惑太多了。自放假以来他就没得到过任何有价值的消息，而根据信件判断，赫敏和罗恩很可能住在一块儿，说不定就是陋居；他却被困在女贞路动弹不得，只能靠小天狼星语焉不详的宽慰度日，甚至不能去他们的新家。

现在唯一有可能告诉他一些消息的居然又是盖勒特·格林德沃，但愿这次没有人像阿不思那样来阻止他。所以他闭上嘴收回目光，开始询问费格太太的事情。后者简单提及了自己多年来的保护任务，便开始忧心忡忡地谈论哈利违规使用魔法的事。

“得赶紧通知麦格教授，魔法部自己有一套办法侦察未成年人使用魔法的情况，他们恐怕已经知道了，信不信由你。”

哈利确信魔法部不可能知道自己违反了《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》——因为他根本没有施咒，而使用了守护神咒的人早就成年了。不过他还是胡乱应和着，直到又一声刺耳的爆响响起，费格太太又尖声叫嚷起来。

“逃避责任，一无是处的骗子！”她用网袋使劲抽打着蒙顿格斯的脸和脖子，“你——最好——自己去——告诉她——为什么——没在这里——解围！”

格林德沃无声地提了提嘴角，看着眼前这颇为滑稽的一幕。满脸愁苦的男人用胳膊护着脑袋，着实吃了几下打，又幻影移形消失了。哈利不关心他是否会受到惩罚，他只能顾着不让达力一头磕在花坛边上。当他们拐进女贞路时，他从费格太太的絮叨中抓住了重点：“麦格教授一直在派人跟踪我？”

“当然是这样。”费格太太不耐烦地说，“六月份那件事之后，谁还敢让你一个人四处乱逛？我听他们说你很聪明，该知道这一点……好了，进去吧，待着别出来。我想很快就会有人跟你联系的。”

哈利还想再问她几句，然而她已经一溜小跑，一眨眼就被黑暗吞没了。哈利只得紧锁着眉头，拖着沉重的脚步，慢慢走上女贞路4号的花园小径。在摁响门铃前，他深吸一口气，转头瞪着一直无所事事的盖勒特：“能不能让我姨夫姨妈不要管我？”

金发巫师屈尊降贵般地看了他一眼：“可以。”

哈利由衷地松了口气——他不仅担心德思礼夫妇找自己的麻烦，更担心盖勒特会一不顺心找他们的麻烦。无论哪种情况对他来说都会是一场灾难。

把达力丢到沙发上让他们去哭天喊地，哈利把自己关进了房间。刚一进门他就开口问道：“你也是受命来跟踪我的？”

“阿不思让我来的。”盖勒特给出了一个不算太出乎他意料的答案，“当然，和刚才那两个人没有关系。”

哈利仍然皱着眉头，目光谨慎地在他身上徘徊。金发巫师耸耸肩，再次挥动魔杖。银色的巨鹰从杖尖飞出，消失在窗外。这次哈利看得更仔细了，盖勒特的守护神似乎也不是普通的鹰。他一时找不到更合适的问题：“你的守护神到底是什么？”

盖勒特几乎是奇怪地看了他一眼，大概是对他离题万里的问题感到无语：“有人说它是‘维德佛尔尼尔’……我猜你也不知道那是什么。”

哈利根本没听过这个古怪的词，只能勉强点了点头。没对他抱有期待的盖勒特懒得再浪费时间，自己进入正题：“你知道如果你今晚使用了魔法，会有什么后果吗？”

哈利摇了摇头。

“很大可能是被开除和销毁魔杖。”盖勒特语气平淡地说出了令哈利万分惊恐的判罚，“魔法部现在就等着抓你的把柄。啊，我也算在内，但他们一般抓不到我。麦格校长显然知道这件事，所以才会安排人手轮班保护你。不过这次纰漏太大，待会儿估计就有人来接你了。”

“还有什么问题吗？”他装模作样地掏出一块怀表看了一眼，“我不能被他们发现。”

哈利终于从那个令他大脑空白的可能判罚中清醒过来：“为什么你不能被他们发现？”

“因为我是个黑巫师预备役。”盖勒特露出了一个异常“亲切”的笑容，“而你是魔法界的救世主，不该有机会接触到我这种危险分子，甚至不该听我可能是在诱导你犯错的话语。他们已经因为这个理由遗憾地放弃了吸收阿不思加入——所以你待会儿也不会见到他。”

一只笨拙的谷仓猫头鹰撞了进来，打断了他们的谈话。哈利伸手取下便条，发现是亚瑟·韦斯莱匆匆写就的笔迹：“哈利：麦格教授刚赶到魔法部，正在调查整个事件。不要离开你姨妈和姨父的家。不要施魔法。——亚瑟·韦斯莱”

“我没用魔法。”他喃喃道，“是你的守护神驱散了摄魂怪，但是这样魔法部就没有我使用魔法的记录……我要怎么解释给他们？”

“刚才那个哑炮看不清楚，就说是你自己施的。”盖勒特无所谓地摊手，“谁说魔法部的监测不能失灵一两次？当然，你也可以揭发我。不过我要提醒你，我避免被发现只是为了减少麻烦，而不是受到威胁。”

哈利思考了一会儿，盖勒特又看了一眼怀表，催促之意显而易见。短时间内哈利作出了判断：“你知道过去一个月他们在做什么吗？”

“知道。”盖勒特干脆利落地合上表盖。

哈利知道自己得作出表示了：“我不会告诉别人我见过你——包括赫敏和罗恩。”

盖勒特终于满意了：“麦格召集了凤凰社——一个对抗伏地魔的非政府组织，并且四处活动拉拢愿意面对现实的巫师，提醒所有人提防食死徒的袭击或者夺魂咒。但是现在透露消息给你也是有风险的，因为你和伏地魔的联系越来越深了。”

哈利顿时悚然，原本被隐瞒的愤怒和气恼被这个消息一下盖了过去：“什么？”

“所以他们让你待在这里，和你的麻瓜亲戚在一起。”盖勒特无动于衷，“我不觉得有什么好隐瞒的——当年你母亲保护你的血缘魔法会在血缘相关的亲属身上生效，所以这座房子比任何地方都更安全，既可以杜绝消息走漏，也不会让你遭到袭击——啊，今天是个意外，可你都走到两条街外面去了。”

哈利说不清自己胸口涌动着的是什么，被保护的温暖和被隔绝在外的失落交织在一起……他原本气恼不已，是自己在上学期直面了复活的伏地魔，即使代价是这段时间噩梦不断，但他坚信自己比罗恩和赫敏更能处理好事情，也更该知道正在发生的一切，而不是藏在花坛底下，努力分辨出一点蛛丝马迹。

然而盖勒特的意思非常清晰：现在他才是那个有泄密风险的漏洞。阿不思的叮嘱浮现在他脑海中，他需要学习如何封闭自己的大脑。

“你是该学学怎么封闭思想。”盖勒特突然说，“你脑子里的声音都快吵到我了。”

哈利忍不住怒目而视，即使他知道对方说的是事实。

“我透露消息给你不是为了让你作出愚蠢的决定。”盖勒特审视的目光停留在他的伤疤上，“记住阿不思的话——伏地魔会利用你们的联系误导你。假如你按照他编造的信息指导行事……”  
他停住话头，拨开窗帘看了一眼：“他们来了。”

哈利奔到窗边朝外看去，发现路灯全都熄灭了，但空气中并没有摄魂怪的寒意。他转头刚想再问几句，却发现金发巫师已经悄无声息地消失了。

或许是因为此时情势比另一个世界要好，又或是哈利没有因为违规使用魔法惊动魔法部，又或是麦格教授更能体察哈利的抑郁心情——总而言之，前来护送他的队伍今晚就来到了女贞路4号，甚至没有来的及“请走”德思礼夫妇。精疲力竭的达力早早睡下了，被惊动的德思礼夫妇战战兢兢地看着出现在客厅里的一行人，只庆幸夜晚阻挡了邻居们窥探的视线。

哈利心不在焉地和唐克斯一起上楼收拾行李，然后听从安排跨上扫帚。凉爽的夜风令他的头脑一清，久违的快乐情绪填满了他的心房，直到高处的寒风教他快被冻僵了。

“哈利，跟牢唐克斯！”卢平的声音传了过来。他们要降落了。

他没想到居然是这个地方——一个小广场中央的草坪上，周围的房屋门脸都阴森森的，破损的窗户在路灯下闪着惨淡的光，而他上个暑假来过这里——这是格里莫广场。

但似乎有些区别，他找不着12号那扇破破烂烂的门了。他颇为惊奇地望向卢平，却忘记自己身上的幻身咒还没解除。然而穆迪将一张羊皮纸准确地塞到了他手中，还不忘用魔杖给他照个亮。

“快读一读。”他粗声道，“牢牢记住，但别念出来。”

哈利接着荧光低头看去，发现是自己见过的严谨笔迹：凤凰社指挥部位于伦敦格里莫广场12号。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 维德佛尔尼尔：原型是北欧神话中世界树顶的巨鹰，私设是魔法界一种已经灭绝的鹰形神奇生物。


	75. 信息障碍

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 2 信息障碍

有克利切盯着他们，任何试图窃听的伎俩都是空谈。年迈的家养小精灵虽然和西里斯仍然相看两厌，但至少决意站在凤凰社这一边，完成雷古勒斯少爷的遗愿，执行命令也积极起来。哈利不认为西里斯会如此刻板，这个命令更有可能是麦格教授下的。她也要求罗恩和赫敏不向他泄露任何消息，哪怕他在女贞路活像一头囚笼中的困兽。

见到最要好朋友的喜悦逐渐熄灭了，一股冷冰冰的感觉淌进哈利心里。于是他断然决定向他们隐瞒盖勒特·格林德沃的造访，并从这种行为中感到了一种报复的快感。当初他向格林德沃保证时的一点犹豫，现在已经完全消失了。他打定主意，绝不把阿不思和盖勒特向他提供信息这件事透露给他们。

而且他还为自己的行为找了个理由：凤凰社对阿不思和盖勒特抱有提防之心，而他不想让自己的朋友陷入麻烦。

赫敏和罗恩还在向他解释，但他竭力保持着淡漠的表情。盖勒特的情报让他有了点准备，知道为什么麦格教授不愿透露消息给他，但一个月的艰难日子还是令他心怀怨怼。于是这恰好佐证了阿不思所说过的话：人的行为未必总能受理智控制，有些不快乐不是靠讲道理就能消除的。

韦斯莱双胞胎和金妮进来的时候，哈利终于冷静下来了些，甚至比赫敏他们预想得要快。现在知道更多消息的渴望压过了大叫大嚷的冲动。

“还记得那个芙蓉·德拉库尔吗？”乔治说，“她在古灵阁找了一份工作——就因为和比尔见了一面，啧啧。”

“比尔一直在给她作英语辅导。”弗雷德咯咯笑着。这对双胞胎似乎具有无论在什么情势下都保持欢快的能力，“查理也加入了凤凰社，但他人还在罗马尼亚。”

然而谈到珀西的时候，韦斯莱家的孩子们脸色都沉了下来。

“珀西和爸爸大吵了一架。”弗雷德说，“我从没见过爸爸跟谁吵成那样，平常总是妈妈大吵大嚷。”

哈利对于珀西得到提拔非常纳闷，因为他的上司正是老巴蒂·克劳奇。后者的失踪和死亡牵扯到了伏地魔的复活，又通过丽塔·斯基特的添油加醋广为流传，给福吉领导的魔法部造成了极大的舆论压力。在此之下，难逃失察之罪的珀西应当仕途艰难才是。

然而珀西·韦斯莱作出了自己的选择——他选择了站队到福吉部长那一边。甚至在关于伏地魔是否复活这件事上，他宁可去相信魔法部后来发表的那些空洞宣言。《预言家日报》一直在福吉的授意下，致力于将哈利塑造成一个满口谎言的笑料。哈利注意到了这一点，并且知道格林德沃也没逃过他们的编排。

不过格林德沃用《唱唱反调》提前布局是有效的，争议和质疑的声音从未断绝，甚至在魔法部内部都在隐秘流传（凤凰社或许也出了一份力）。而双胞胎告诉哈利，不少人还收藏着格林德沃的专访照片，甚至有人来咨询他们能不能拿到他的签名。

“那个价格我们都心动了。”乔治笑嘻嘻地说，“可惜呀，哈利，你的签名就没那么值钱，不然我们还可以给你分成。”

哈利对这种追捧毫无热情，因为那些人并不能真正体会到他的难处，最多也只是还对他救世主的名头保留了一点信心罢了。

这时候克利切过来敲门了，催促他们赶紧睡觉。他对出现在房子里的许多人保持无视态度，只稍微对参与了挂坠盒销毁的卢平和哈利温和一些，对西里斯的态度属于宿怨未消。不过至少他愿意帮忙清扫这栋阴郁的住房，这为他们省了很多事。

克利切的出现也让哈利想起来去年那个故事，关于这座房屋原本的另一位继承者，以及故事中被奇怪地提及了的格林德沃……格林德沃是个巫师家族，虽然和布莱克家族一样后裔稀少，唯二两个还势不两立，但或许曾经还有个格林德沃认识雷古勒斯，甚至知道魂器的事……难道就是他将这个秘密告诉了盖勒特？

……金发少年站在女贞路4号的小房间里，突然变成一只巨鹰冲出窗口，却如同断了翅膀般地直坠下去……他下意识扑过去，却发现窗口变成了这几天他时常梦到的昏暗走廊。走廊深处一个瘦高身影缓缓走着，手持一盏忽明忽暗的提灯……然而当提灯者转头望来时，却是表情冷淡而陌生的阿不思……

哈利猛地从床上弹起来，这才意识到自己不知何时进入了梦乡，又因为伤疤疼痛而惊醒。来叫他起床的罗恩被吓了一跳：“你还好吗？你又做噩梦了？”

哈利含混了过去。罗恩他们不会对这件事感兴趣的。过去，他的伤疤疼痛发作预示着伏地魔的力量逐渐强大起来，但是伏地魔既然已经回来，这种征兆就不再是新闻了。

“终于轮到欧洲大陆隔岸观火了吗？”

阿不思对这种话语不做评价。一旁福克斯正蹲在梧桐木栖架上，咔哒咔哒地啃着一块墨鱼骨头。他用手轻轻顺着凤凰细密温暖的羽毛，一边将《今日变形术》又翻过了一页。

“德姆斯特朗还没有找到新校长？”他问了一个不太相关的问题。

“暂时没有。”盖勒特对自己的另一所母校有所关注，但也没有积极到插一手的地步，“不过是迟早的事，卡卡洛夫肯定不会再回去，他们已经开始筹备任命选举了。”

他在茶桌的另一边站着。老魔杖就被随手放在桌上。阿不思的目光从期刊上移过来。

“伏地魔迟早会开始寻找它。”他说，“除了追随者，他还会想为自己寻找一根‘更趁手’的武器。墓地发生的事情已经开始令他产生怀疑，在他弄明白孪生杖芯的事情之后，他肯定会想要更换魔杖。”

“而他是如此自卑和自大，普通的魔杖不会满足他的胃口？”盖勒特轻声说，“还是说他单纯不再自信自己能够不借助外力击败哈利·波特？”

“所以他会先想要看看当初那个预言。”阿不思说，“但这次我不再是直接见证预言的人，而凤凰社现在大概也不会向我们透露更多。”

“也不会向哈利·波特透露更多。”盖勒特直接地指出了这一点，“但是你授意我向他透露了消息，哪怕他的思想防御比纸还薄。我当然不介意让他拎清楚现状，避免成为一只横冲直撞的鹰头马身有翼兽。但我更好奇你为什么会改主意。”

“因为错误或者不全的信息会带来更大的风险。”阿不思说，“更重要的是，在被隐瞒的情况下，他会下意识从情感上倾向愿意分享信息的人；同时伏地魔不会关心一个在校学生的指导，他更希望打探的是凤凰社高层，这就是我的机会。今年我必须和他保持足够密切的联系，上次我犯了这个错误……”

他垂眸不言，片刻后才重新抬起目光：“他需要支持，远远超过他曾经得到过的。”

“你这样说简直让我嫉妒。”盖勒特歪了歪头，“你还希望我教授他大脑封闭术。认真的？我绝对不会是个好老师。”

“不会比他曾经的另一个老师更糟糕。”阿不思苦笑着揉了揉眉心，“你只需要避免让他被伏地魔影响太深……康奈利·福吉还是任命了乌姆里奇？”

“假如你愿意的话，我也可以让斯基特的失踪案报道出个续集。”

盖勒特第一次惊讶地发现阿不思居然有些意动。但后者随即控制住了情绪。

“霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术的教职据说被伏地魔下了诅咒，没有人能执教超过一年。”阿不思声非常坚决，“如果她做得太过分，我不介意帮一下忙。”

“我现在确实好奇她究竟做过什么。”盖勒特饶有兴趣地摸了摸下巴，“二三十年代你对魔法部长都没有这么不耐烦过。哦，我明白了，霍格沃茨——不，霍格沃茨的学生总是你最后的底线。”

阿不思没有再说话，将《今日变形术》合上，抿了一口微凉的茶。今天的茶水是德式花果茶，据说还是曾经的格林德沃夫人亲手调制的搭配。书房外的花园里传来细细的蛩鸣，散去暑气的夜风从窗口溜进来，本该和安神的茶水一起营造一段舒适的睡梦。

“你在担心那个魔杖制作人？”金发巫师总能准确猜到阿不思的想法，“奥利凡德见过我的魔杖，假如伏地魔真的找到他询问——”

“他不会拖延多久，之后伏地魔或许就会向你出手。”阿不思低声说，“另外，我去找了一次格里戈维奇，那条线是断的，他什么都不记得了。当然也有可能是我现在不能很好地读取记忆——”

假如他能够得心应手地使用守护神咒、摄神取念和一忘皆空，就该是他去木兰花新月街为哈利阻挡摄魂怪，由他来教授哈利保护自己的思想，也能确定格里戈维奇是否知道是谁将魔杖取走、或是谁修改了他的记忆。

“我可以找时间再去见一次格里戈维奇。”盖勒特将老魔杖重新握在手中，敲打着手心，“就算他说他退休了，也不能拒绝我咨询旧魔杖的事情。我那根松木魔杖还是他最后一批作品呢。”

“别冒这个险。”阿不思严肃地说，“欧洲大陆怎么可能真正隔岸观火？没有你当初的活动，现在那边的血统论者只多不少。就算你不怕他们，里查德·格林德沃也一直盯着你。”

事实上，之所以盖勒特还没有直接上门干掉他的堂叔，除开显而易见的谋杀指控可能，责任还在当初将家主之位交给他的弗兰茨身上。后者大概也没想到盖勒特是个不符合常理的怪物，担心他还没成年就被里查德做掉。于是他不仅留下了忠心耿耿的埃米尔·克莱因，还让里查德和盖勒特进行了一个血缘盟约。

——结果这个血缘盟约反过来成了里查德的护身符，这大概是除盖勒特自己外没人预料到的。当然，里查德的性情令他不可能屈居人下或是依靠盟约苟且偷生。他常年热衷于将自己的堂侄置于死地，除去那些间接的谋害手段，他还一直在研究如何利用血缘反杀。

在阿不思自己没有余力支援的情况下，他绝不会让盖勒特冒这种风险。而且提到格里戈维奇，赤褐发色的巫师突然闪过一个念头——

“在邓布利多死后，”这是他难得在盖勒特面前主动提及白巫师的死，“伏地魔同样在寻找老魔杖……你知道这件事吗？”

盖勒特的目光幽深起来。

“我恐怕确实知道一点儿。”他轻缓地说道，“但你原本的计划，该是自然死亡好终结传说吧——所以你的计划没有实现？复活石戒指影响了你，这我知道，可你一定会连自己的死亡都利用起来……”

他是那么的了解阿不思·邓布利多，知道他对“更伟大的利益”理解得比谁都深刻……可纽蒙迦德最后的囚徒在那段最后的时间里，仿佛被所有人遗忘了。也许是白巫师的死令守卫重新忆起了恐惧，哪怕监牢里的人已经被时间和恶劣环境磋磨得再无昔日风采，他们也磨蹭了许久才敢告诉他：

“阿不思·邓布利多死了！”

死因和细节一概全无，半张报纸上是不知何人撰写的讣告。许久没有开过口的犯人连一个发问的对象都没有，后来竟也不想知道了。他不为已经发生过的、他无能为力的事情多思懊悔，因为他什么都改变不了。这种后悔是一种多余且乏味的情绪，连隔夜的发霉菜汤都不如。

谁能料到真会有重来的机会？被抛弃的情绪由反复的岁月尽数奉还，却只能被掩藏在深海般的眼眸中。

阿不思的脸色却逐渐变得苍白。邓布利多不会让哈利·波特犯下白巫师犯过的错误，甚至安排了赫敏·格兰杰阻止他陷入圣器的幻梦……但是伏地魔毫无顾忌，当他立志要寻找那根战无不胜的魔杖后，他不会被任何理由阻止。他或许会寻到格里戈维奇的线索——一条恐怕不像这个世界一样断去了的线索，最终指向纽蒙迦德最后的囚徒。

他的目光落入那片深海。

“我告诉他我从未得到过那根魔杖。”半个世纪铸就的堤坝终于坍溃，盖勒特·格林德沃的声音甚至有些嘶哑了，不像是青春少年倒像是行将就木的老者，“我很乐意去死……而有些东西他永远不会明白。”

最坏的猜想被验证，阿不思茫然地感受到面颊上微凉的触感。他无意识地抹了一下，依旧一瞬不瞬地看着眼前仿佛与那个囚徒重叠的人。这一刻阿不思不想再理会什么两个世界的界限，也不想纠结灵魂的差别，绞痛的胸口令他错觉窒息，站起身来都有些踉跄……

最终他迈前一步，抬头直接吻住了对方同样颤抖的唇，恍惚中尝到了泪水的涩味。


	76. 天平两端

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 3 天平两端

“有什么新消息吗？”哈利打着哈欠问道，一边拨弄着早餐盘子里的煎蛋。

“没有。”赫敏烦恼地将新的《预言家日报》丢开，“什么有价值的消息都没有。他们半句话都没提摄魂怪异常出没的事情。”

在格里莫广场12号度过一周之后，哈利认为自己已经完全理解了西里斯坚持另择居处的原因。这幢阴森森的房子即使在克利切的配合下有所改观，却依旧摆脱不了那种从每块砖头里渗出来的黑暗气息。然而安全起见，开学前哈利一根头发丝都不能探出大门，只能用废纸一样的报刊打发时间。

他们还合力解决过一个写字台里的博格特——本来韦斯莱夫人打算自己动手，但它在她面前变出了韦斯莱家人的尸体，让她大哭起来。哈利并不认为这种恐惧是在犯傻。韦斯莱家大半都在凤凰社里，生离死别近在咫尺。

“但你也不用去魔法部受审。”罗恩安慰道，“总不能事事顺心如意，没检测到你用守护神咒已经是万幸了。”

哈利没吭声，继续戳弄自己的煎蛋。其他人以为他只是在懊恼魔法部的不作为。

“哈利，等会儿我想借下海德薇。”赫敏说，“我有封信要寄给我父母。”

哈利答应了她，跟着她一起上楼去。从笼子里放出来的海德薇温顺地蹭了蹭哈利的手指，但赫敏并没有信件给她。

“假期你有和阿不思通过信吗？”她问道。

哈利这才知道赫敏是为了询问这件事。他顿了顿，这才若无其事地开口：“当然，他每次都会及时写回信给我。”

这句带刺的话说完他又有点后悔，毕竟赫敏确实不是故意不给他写详细的回信。而且说真的，他和阿不思的通信也没有很频繁。在盖勒特造访女贞路之前，哈利连凤凰社的存在都不知道，自然不可能就此询问阿不思。后者虽然没有受到限制，却也没有主动告知什么。

赫敏没有和他争吵的意图，将那点埋怨直接带过：“哈利，你认为为什么连我都住进凤凰社了，阿不思却没有？”

这个问题哈利知道答案，因此他不假思索地开口：“因为他和格林德沃的关系。”

然而这个答案只是让赫敏微微点头：“可是我们都知道，魂器的概念最早就是格林德沃告诉我们的。现在我们都知道这是对付伏地魔的关键，对他们来说则从来都不是秘密……可秘密本来不应当被流露在外，你说呢？”

哈利心下一沉。他突然意识到一个更严重的问题：如果伏地魔知道了他们已经开始处理魂器……

“我不知道凤凰社是怎么审核成员的。”赫敏的口气谨慎了些，“但魂器这件事在凤凰社里都应该是绝密，不可能拿出来公开讨论，所以他们不知道格林德沃在魂器问题上的作用，自然也不会认为他的加入是有必要的。”

“这只是你的猜测。”哈利说，“我总觉得西里斯对他一直很提防，未必会赞同他加入。”

“好吧，那就当是我的想法。”赫敏叹了口气，“不过现实已经是这样了，阿不思没有来格里莫广场，说明他还勉强能置身事外——我认为我们需要确保这一点。”

“我相信阿不思。”哈利开始有些烦躁了，因为这就好像让他重演赫敏他们做过的事情，“而且反正凤凰社也不会把消息告诉我，我没什么可透露的。”

“我当然也相信阿不思，我不是在担心泄密。”赫敏连忙补充道，“可每一个加入凤凰社的人都要做好牺牲的准备……”

哈利终于听懂了她的未竟之言——赫敏是说阿不思尚有机会避开这场即将到来的战争，或者至少站远一点。

阿不思是他的朋友，哈利从不怀疑这一点，也从不怀疑他与赫敏和罗恩一样，都很乐意陪自己一同战斗到最后。但凤凰社是对抗伏地魔的第一线，面临的是随时可能到来的死亡，而阿不思从没有义务为哈利牺牲到这一步。

“我明白你的意思了。”目睹了那个博格特变形后的情绪再次出现，哈利感到心脏沉甸甸的，“我们可以不让阿不思牵扯进更危险的事……只是，赫敏，阿不思太聪明了，我认为他和格林德沃知道的并不少。”

就像他会派格林德沃到木兰花新月街一样。

“只是尝试而已。”赫敏轻轻摇头，此刻她的表情竟然有些肃穆的意味，“尽力而为罢了。”

其实何止是阿不思呢？哈利想着，赫敏和罗恩都没有成年，甚至小女巫的父母都是麻瓜，到现在或许还以为赫敏是在夏令营快快活活地玩耍，而不是呆在一个反抗组织的指挥部里。说实话哈利不希望她和罗恩乃至任何一位同学需要加入这场战争，即使他很清楚阴影笼罩在所有人的头上，而凤凰社需要团结所有能团结的力量。

这是一个无法化解的矛盾，至少哈利还做不到衡量其中的轻重，也不想做到。

假期的最后一天，新学期的书目终于寄过来了。他们正讨论着新的黑魔法防御术教授人选，赫敏突然冲了进来：

“徽章！——”她手里拿着一个信封，脸色涨红，“级长徽章！我拿到了！”

哈利这才意识到，自己把五年级要挑选级长的事忘得一干二净。他从赫敏手里接过那枚徽章，格兰芬多的狮子身上有一个大大的“P”，和他第一天进霍格沃茨在珀西胸前看到的一模一样。

大家对赫敏担任级长毫不意外，但五年级的级长人选是一男一女，因此还应当有一个男级长。

“我想应当是阿不思。”赫敏说道，“如果不是哈利的话，就只能是他了。”

罗恩似乎嘟囔了一句，不过也表达了赞同。哈利不能说没有想象过自己佩戴级长徽章的样子，他不可抑制地想到自己经历过的那些事：是他完成了三强争霸赛的比赛项目，是他真正面对了伏地魔甚至与后者决斗了。这是阿不思没有同他一起经历过的。

但他也很清楚，自己虽然魁地奇比阿不思打得好，但在成绩上完全没法和阿不思比较，毕竟能和阿不思在学业上匹敌的只有格林德沃。而且阿不思更符合传统的好学生标准，并不像哈利这样“声名在外”。

赫敏这次真的借走了海德薇给家里报喜，而哈利他们继续收拾自己的行李。韦斯莱夫人帮他们去对角巷买好了课本，并且办了一个小型的晚宴为赫敏庆祝。后者简直受宠若惊，而哈利在整理心情后也能以较为平和的心态享受宴会。

“我们学院的院长说我缺乏某些级长必要的素质。”取食物的时候，唐克斯说，“比如不能循规蹈矩。”

“我也一样。”小天狼星拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“我花了那么多时间和詹姆一起关禁闭，月亮脸才是那个该拿勋章的好孩子。”

“麦格教授大概希望我能对我的好朋友作些管束。”卢平佯装无奈地说，“不用说，我很悲惨地失败了。”

大家都笑了起来。过了一会儿，哈利注意到韦斯莱兄弟正在和蒙顿格斯作些谈话。他突然意识到自己对笑话商店的投资或许会是个隐患——万一这件事又在韦斯莱家引起一场家庭风波，又该怎么收场呢？然后他的目光转到西里斯身上，突然想起他的教父已经先投了钱，顿时觉得安心许多。

“你没事吧，波特？”穆迪瓮声瓮气的声音突然响起，吓了他一跳。

“没事呀，挺好的。”哈利假装自己没有听见金斯莱和卢平的讨论。前者认为麦格教授应当用级长任命表达对哈利的支持。

穆迪显然不是一个乐于长篇大论的人，他直接掏出了一张照片。

“最初的凤凰社。”老傲罗的声音低沉，“我认为你会感兴趣。”

那是一张很破旧的魔法照片。穆迪的形象是很容易辨认的，麦格校长也是如此。还有些人哈利从未见过，比如麦金农和隆巴顿夫妇。前者在照相后两周就牺牲了，而哈利很清楚纳威父母的命运，这让他的心情更低落了。

“埃德加·博恩斯……斯多吉·波德摩……”穆迪的手指将照片上的小人挪开，使后面被遮住的人露出面孔，“埃菲亚斯·多吉，唔——吉迪翁·普威特——啊，这是阿不福思·邓布利多，一个奇怪的家伙。”

他那只魔法眼睛嗖嗖地转向哈利，好眼还瞅着照片。

“我只见过他两次，还是三次？反正不多。”他沉吟着，“但我听说你见过他……我不知道米勒娃是怎么把他找来的，那个酒吧到处都是可疑份子，比破釜酒吧都不如。”

他继续介绍其他人，而哈利的眼光还停留在阿不福思身上，直到穆迪抬高了些声调：“还有这里——我想你会有兴趣。”

父母的笑靥立即将哈利的目光拉了过去，但他也立即看到了坐在他们中间的虫尾巴，那个告密者。

“不错，谢谢。”他很勉强地说，“对了，我想起来我还有东西没收拾——”

他这个借口还没组织完，西里斯就把穆迪叫走了。他松了口气，不再维持自己僵硬的笑容，悄悄溜了出去。反手关上卧室门的时候，他的眼前仍在闪回着那张照片上的人们，以及韦斯莱夫人的博格特形象。他长长地吐了口气，最后低头看了一眼照片，便准备把它收起来。

然而这时他注意到照片里又走进了一个人，或许刚刚是在调试拍照角度，等所有人都站好后才走入取景框。那是一个中年男人，眉间的川字纹令他看起来神色郁郁，深黑的眸中也毫无笑意。他在人群边缘一段距离站定，显得和大家都不甚亲密，朝镜头看过来的眼神疲倦而冷淡。

哈利头上的伤疤突然跳了一下，胃里也翻涌起来。他手一抖将相片掉在了地上，揉着伤疤坚决地说：“停下！”

疼痛减轻了，他定了定神，将相片重新捡起来。相对于那些笑眯眯看着哈利、仿佛浑然不知生命即将终结的人们，那个神色沉闷的男人反倒令哈利觉得心里不那么堵得慌。他无视了墙上空白挂画发出的嘲笑，决定明天再去问问这个人是谁。


	77. 相提并论

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 4 相提并论

“珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”西里斯说，“也许是假名，谁知道？他也是个易容马格斯，换身份对他来说太简单了。”

大清早不是西里斯的惯常起床时间，但他对教子总是宽容许多。此时他坐在床上，打了个哈欠，又留恋地看了一眼照片中的好友，才把视线转回那个神色沉郁的男人。

“他应该是个外国人，比较可能是美国人。”他沉吟了一会儿，“但是他和阿不福思一样，几乎不参与我们的行动。我不了解他，他也不和我们打交道。伏地魔倒大霉之前他就已经失踪了一段时间，但那个时候失踪个把人简直家常便饭。”

他叹了口气，将照片还给哈利。后者将照片小心地放入口袋，问了一个他好奇已久的问题：“为什么凤凰社叫这个名字？”

连西里斯看起来都似乎没考虑过这个问题。他咂了咂嘴，后知后觉地思考起来：“我加入进来的时候就被告诉了这个名字，不过我们都以为只是借用了一种神奇动物作象征。啊，你的同学有一只凤凰？这很难得，似乎很多年都没人见过真正的凤凰了……当然，你的杖芯就是凤凰羽毛，魔杖制作者或许有自己的途径获得材料，但奥利凡德可不会到处宣扬这种事。”

他拍了拍哈利的肩膀，告诉他今天自己会开车送大家去国王十字车站。哈利回房间去叫罗恩起床，后者不像他被一晚上的噩梦和心事困扰，睡得很香。哈利不能不承认自己有点嫉妒这种轻松。

出发前他们因为警卫数量少了一个耽搁了一会儿，但还是准时到了车站。哈利注意到自己周围的人群在自己经过时窃窃私语，而他知道自己早就因为《唱唱反调》和魔法部的授意“名声显赫”。不过没人比得上盖勒特·格林德沃——他所到之处人群爆发出压抑的惊呼，但他只是悠然自得地同西里斯打了个招呼。

“看来布莱克先生假期相当忙碌？”他无视了穆迪怀疑的眼神，“卢平先生也一样，埃米尔想要约见一下我们的合伙人都不容易。”

哈利很佩服西里斯能面不改色地接着格林德沃的话头兜圈子，哪怕对方刻意暗示自己并非对某些“民间团体”一无所知。两个人心照不宣地假笑着寒暄了一会儿，直到阿不思从人群中走出来。

“好久不见，哈利。”阿不思温和地同他们打招呼，仿佛对一切暗流一无所知，“假期过得如何？真抱歉没有给你们多写点信。我做实验忙昏了头，福克斯对我很不满意，都不肯帮我送东西了。”

赫敏和罗恩显然有些尴尬，随口应和了几句便提出该上车了。这时候赫敏突然想起一件事。

“哦——我是说，我和阿不思好像该去级长包厢？”她尽量让自己的神态显得自然，又多看了一眼罗恩和哈利，“待会儿见？”

罗恩和哈利对视一眼，而阿不思始终微笑着。哈利开口道：“没关系，那我们去找包厢了。”

“她也不容易，要表现得一切正常。”当他们分开之后，罗恩悄悄对哈利说，“而且真奇怪，我总觉得阿不思也知道些什么。你没告诉他咱们的事吧？”

“当然没有！”哈利下意识加重了一点语气，有马上收轻了，“而且我们又没做什么糟糕的事情……”

他这句话只说到一半，就被站在最后一间空包厢门口的盖勒特给噎了回去。后者转头朝他们意味深长地笑了笑，招呼两个人进去。两个小巫师面面相觑，险些同手同脚地把自己绊一跤。

“等等！”哈利坐下后才突然反应过来，“你怎么没去级长包厢？”

“当然因为我不是级长。”盖勒特懒洋洋地拨弄了一下自己的金发，“这很奇怪吗？你不也一样？”

“那斯莱特林的级长是谁？”罗恩露出一个难以忍受的表情，“别告诉我是德拉科·马尔福！难道我要看着这家伙趾高气扬地给我们扣分吗？”

“级长没有扣分的权力，罗恩。”哈利不得不提醒他，但他也不愿见到一直和自己作对的人胜过自己，哪怕这已经能算入嫉妒的范畴，“不过斯莱特林的级长真的是他？可老马尔福不是还在阿兹卡班吗？”

“而德拉科到目前还没有犯什么能把自己关进阿兹卡班的错误。”盖勒特饶有兴趣地看着两个格兰芬多一言难尽的表情，“假如他真的当上了级长，也可以理解为对一个处境艰难的孩子的鼓励……不过，男级长确实不是他，是布雷司·沙比尼。”

哈利和罗恩都被他大喘气的说话方式吊得牙痒。但盖勒特含笑的眼神让他们的理智回归了——他们两个捆一块也打不过格林德沃。

“不过老马尔福也从阿兹卡班出来了。”盖勒特摸出了一包巧克力蛙，拆开后却放任那只青蛙跳到了哈利身上，自己只顾打量附赠的画片，“我们英明的部长大人不会允许任何可疑的传闻发展下去，当然也不会允许监狱里存在扰乱治安的不良分子，所以去年世界杯之夜大概出现了一次集体幻觉，不该有任何人为无中生有的暴力活动受罚。”

哈利和罗恩一同露出了吃到怪味多味豆的表情。不过福吉最近干的荒唐事太多，也不差这一件，而两个未成年巫师更不可能干预魔法部长的决策。所以哈利一把捞住逃窜的青蛙，悻悻地咬断了它的头：“那他要怎么解释那些食死徒的失踪呢？”

“唔，大概集体出国旅游了吧。”盖勒特无聊地将画片随手变没，“难道他们的家属还敢去魔法部要个说法吗？”

哈利闷闷地又咬了一口巧克力。当初那些食死徒肯定没打算让他活着离开里德尔府，自己即使被盖勒特的狠辣出手吓得不轻，也不可能真正同情他们。只是现在看到魔法部的冷处理方式，他也不觉得非常痛快。

亲自动手且毫无心理障碍的金发巫师现在甚至心情不错，体现在他又多说了几句话：“而且这么一来，德拉科·马尔福今年的日子会更不好过——这就是为什么一开始我认为他有可能当上级长。”

“为什么？”罗恩问道，又看了一眼哈利，“哈利都没当上呢。”

“我说了是‘一开始。’我和阿不思打了个赌来着。”盖勒特耸了耸肩，“我本以为麦格会倾向于鼓励疗法，让他和哈利当级长，以表对你们的支持——对哈利是表示信任，对德拉科也是如此。当然，两种信任含义不同，你们应该还记得她曾经维护过德拉科返回霍格沃茨的权利？”

哈利对于自己和德拉科享受相同待遇有些不快，但不得不承认盖勒特说的有理。以麦格校长一贯的公正，她确实不会将父辈的错误延续到学生身上，不然斯莱特林学院大半的人就算有斯拉格霍恩照拂，也会过得艰难许多。

“可为什么德拉科会过得更糟，既然老马尔福已经洗清罪名出狱了？”

“因为还有许多人的家长仍然在‘出国旅游’。”盖勒特慢条斯理地说，“你们认为他们会怎么看待马尔福家的‘幸运’呢？”

而造成如今局面的你只会让他们绕道而行。领会到他意思的哈利和罗恩咽了口唾沫，不做声了。而盖勒特难得兴致颇佳：“阿不思则认为校长并不打算用级长徽章把你们两个树成靶子。而既然你因为声名在外不能做级长，她自然也要对我一视同仁。”

哈利在他笑意盈盈的目光下僵硬地点了点头。盖勒特的兴致消失得也快，没过多久就懒得搭理他们了。当哈利询问他是否想要南瓜馅饼时，他埋首在一本自己带来的书中，不耐烦地挥手让他们自便。哈利和罗恩只好小声说一些无关紧要的话，直到赫敏和阿不思回来。

“赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的级长都还好。”赫敏很不客气地说，“但是斯莱特林的潘西·帕金森——她怎么能当级长呢？她比一个患了脑震荡的山怪还要笨呢。”

哈利知道赫敏如此尖刻是因为帕金森去年用《女巫周刊》的胡说八道嘲笑过她，不过他无意指出这一点。而赫敏的愤怒还不止于此：“她还拿我和阿不思说事，就差把‘泥巴种’三个字顶到我们鼻子底下了！沙比尼倒是一直作壁上观，可他那种假笑真让人作呕。”

阿不思的神色倒是挺镇静，即使哈利和罗恩都显得义愤填膺，他也只是轻描淡写地说了句不在意。这并没有引起三个小巫师的关注，毕竟阿不思确实很少为斯莱特林的歧视动怒。只有盖勒特抬起头看了他一眼，但后者恰好去拿了一只巧克力蛙，没有对上他的眼神。

“说起来今年麦格校长还能找谁来教黑魔法防御术呢？”赫敏向来是热心功课的那个，“我倒希望穆迪教授还能回来……当然，是真的那个。”

“我们的书单上写着《魔法防御理论》，至少说明这门课还没有被取消，不是吗？”罗恩说，“弗雷德他们偷听了爸妈的谈话，据说麦格校长越来越难找到教这门课的人选了——看看我们这四年，也只有穆迪教完一年还全须全尾，结果马上被关进了自己的箱子。”

“是没被取消。”盖勒特啪地合上书，又看了一眼默不作声的阿不思，这才冷笑了一声，“因为有一位魔法部高级副部长——多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇，为了帮助校长解决烦恼向福吉请命，而部长很快批准了这位忠心下属的申请。所以这学期我们会有一位来自魔法部的教授。”

罗恩还没有很大的反应，哈利和赫敏则同时露出极端反感的表情。

“莱姆斯和我提起过她。”哈利一脸厌恶地为罗恩解释，“她看待所有魔法生物就和看待臭虫一样，而且她绝对是福吉政策的铁杆支持者。”

罗恩原本的希冀表情已经烟消云散：“你们觉得她会认真教学吗？”

“对于‘和平时期’来说，理论知识就足够了。”阿不思淡淡地开口，“而这很可能是最好的情况……所有人都需要小心。”

哈利和罗恩并未完全理解他的意思，赫敏的表情倒是凝重了些。不过阿不思很快站了起来：“我们是不是该去外面巡查一下？”

“啊，对！”赫敏匆匆忙忙地站起来，“到站的时候我们还需要维持秩序——拜托你们帮我照顾克鲁克山！”

下车时找到他们的金妮帮忙拿了克鲁克山，而盖勒特又悄无声息地消失了。过了一会儿，哈利看到他出现在了德拉科·马尔福身边。后者平时身边跟着的死党们都不见了，苍白的脸色在看见盖勒特后越发惨淡。

可他没有勇气甩开盖勒特，甚至不敢露出任何不快的情绪，生怕这个喜怒无常的护身符就此离开——从他狼狈的外表来看，哈利猜测在列车上他已经受过了一番磋磨；而在盖勒特身边时，那些人就只敢用恶狠狠的目光威胁他。

盖勒特不会有闲情逸致发这种善心——毕竟马尔福很清楚自己的遭遇有一大半要算在他头上，想来也不会心存感激——所以只能是阿不思的授意。往常哈利最多感慨一下两人的关系紧密，可现在他更多的是想着阿不思在让盖勒特庇护马尔福，就如同在木兰花新月街保护他一样。

他的思绪在滑向更诡异的方向前被罗恩打断了：“呃……哈利，你能帮我指一下夜骐的大概位置吗？不，我不是怕它们，我只是担心撞到它们而已！”

哈利猛地吐了一口气，试图甩掉刚刚的奇怪想法：“它们就站在马车前面，一动不动，你完全不用担心……”


	78. 预谋已久

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 5 预谋已久

多洛雷斯·简·乌姆里奇女士很快向霍格沃茨全体师生证明，她实在是一个不折不扣的噩梦，各种意义上的。

开学晚宴上，她的座位就设在麦格校长旁边。所有人都看见了她苍白松垂、眼球突出的蛤蟆脸，以及粉嫩嫩、娇滴滴的大蝴蝶结和开襟毛衣。相比之下，又高又瘦，面容冷峻的麦格教授都变得可亲可爱起来。

“真是漂亮的开襟毛衣啊！”罗恩用所有人都能听出的假笑口气赞美道。对面的西莫·斐尼甘发出漏气般的哧哧笑声，而向来维护教师的赫敏眼都不抬：“分院仪式要开始了。”

一年级新生就在这时走了进来，惊魂未定的幼崽们挤挤挨挨地站在一块儿，等着挨个儿被叫上去分院。斯普劳特教授将分院帽放在了凳子上。旧帽子檐边那道裂口像嘴一样张开，大声唱起歌来，吓得队伍中一个小男孩险些一屁股坐到地上。

但今年分院帽唱的歌除了介绍四个学院的特质，更是罕见地提出了自己对霍格沃茨的忠告。当它唱完歌后，四下里仍然响起了掌声，但更夹杂着学生的窃窃私语。

“不知道它以前有没有发出过警告？”赫敏有些不安地说。

“有过的，有过的。”差点没头的尼克热心地探过头来，“分院帽觉得自己在道义上有责任向学校提出适当的警告，如果它觉得霍格沃茨面临巨大危险的话。我以前听过好几次呢，不过内容都是一样的——团结一致，保持内部稳定。”

赫敏露出一个若有所思的表情，而阿不思只是静静听着，并不凑近以免引起幽灵的反感。在他们讨论分院帽的新歌时，新生的分院仪式也在进行。当所有人都分好院后，麦格教授简单地说了几句，就宣布开宴了。

“分院帽真的希望四个学院的人都成为朋友？”哈利说着，一边朝斯莱特林的桌子望去。德拉科·马尔福和一群低年级坐在一起，脸色难看地搅和着盘子里的东西，而他对面就是似笑非笑的盖勒特·格林德沃。这张长桌也是四个学院里气氛最微妙的，除了那些少不经事的低年级，所有人的表情都带着晦涩的意味。

“哎，你不该是这种态度。”尼克责备地说，“和平共处，共同合作，这才是关键。我们这些鬼魂虽然属于不同的学院，但始终保持着亲密的友谊。尽管格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间竞争激烈，我却做梦也没有想过找血人巴罗吵架。”

“有些人还是通情达理的。”赫敏看了一眼阿不思，朝哈利使了个眼色。尼克知道她在暗示盖勒特，笑容稍微变淡了些。恰好罗恩说尼克只是害怕血人巴罗，他便飘到克里维兄弟身边去了。赫敏因此严厉地批评了罗恩，闹了口角的两人吃饭时一直没有说话。

当学生们都吃饱喝足，麦格教授又站了起来，说话声立刻就停止了。

“今年，我们很高兴地向大家介绍，乌姆里奇教授将会担任我们的黑魔法防御术的新老师。”麦格教授的语气中半点“高兴”的成分都没有。而礼堂里响起一片礼貌性的、不很热情的掌声。

“斯拉格霍恩还是被留下了。”阿不思没有鼓掌，轻声说道，“看来他还是找回了自己的勇气。

麦格校长本来要继续说明魁地奇球队的选拔时间，却突然顿住了话头——由于乌姆里奇站起来并不比她坐着时高多少，大部分人也没意识到是她准备发表讲话，还伸着脖子等着院队的选拔时间。而麦格校长的脸绷得更紧了，她并未从善如流地让对方先说，而是在短暂停顿后，无视了乌姆里奇的咳嗽声继续前言：“学院魁地奇球队的选拔将于……”

有部分注意到乌姆里奇尴尬处境的学生小声笑了起来，而其他教师们也视若无睹，完全没有帮她圆场的意思。斯拉格霍恩津津有味地品着蜜饯，斯普劳特教授摆弄着桌上点缀的花束，弗立维教授则仿佛突然对自己的魔杖光泽产生了莫大的兴趣，反正大家都有点事做。

乌姆里奇只能假笑着理了理自己的衣服，又坐了回去，但那双皮肉松弛的眼中确是没有任何笑意的。

赫敏和阿不思也没有笑。他们一个目光忧虑，一个目光深邃难明。而麦格教授在重申完费尔奇的禁令后，用一种礼貌到刻意的口气问道：“请问乌姆里奇教授有什么要说的吗？”

“谢谢你，校长。”乌姆里奇的声音又高又尖，还带着气声，像个刻意做作的小姑娘，“谢谢你说了这么热情的欢迎词。”

麦格校长唇角几不可见地扯了扯。而乌姆里奇已经转向了学生们：“嗯，我必须说，能回到霍格沃茨真是太好了！看到这些愉快的小脸蛋朝上望着我，太好了！”

然后她就开始了一篇冗长、乏味的演讲。当麦格教授说话时，四条长桌头鸦雀无声，而现在同学们都在交头接耳、咯咯发笑。教师长桌上的教授们也时不时交换一个意味深长的目光，但他们和赫敏一样，都对乌姆里奇的每一个字听得很仔细。

当乌姆里奇终于坐下去时，年纪小的学生许多都是从瞌睡中惊醒的，盲目地跟着根本没听进去的高年级鼓掌。教师们则仅仅象征性地鼓了鼓掌，而麦格校长很快站了起来：“好了，时间已经很晚了，请同学们返回学院寝室！”

“很有启发性的讲话。”阿不思一边说一边站了起来，“走吧，赫敏，我们该去给新生指路。”

“确实很有启发性。”赫敏低声说，在看见罗恩呆滞的目光时，她叹了口气，“回来让阿不思给你们解释。”

他们去招呼那些羞怯的一年级新生了。而罗恩还没反应过来：“他们难道还听得津津有味？这大概是我听到过的最枯燥乏味的讲话了，而我还是在珀西身边长大的呢。”

“想想火车上阿不思和盖勒特时怎么说的。”哈利压低了声音，“她说了什么其实根本不重要——或者不影响她原本的目的：她来到霍格沃茨就意味着福吉想要插手城堡了。”

他们看着阿不思和赫敏把格兰芬多的一年级集合。相比于稍显严厉的小女巫，他们反而更倾向于靠拢温言细语的阿不思。但还没等哈利冲新生们露出一个善意的笑，那些细碎的议论和盯视就又出现了。

“走吧。”他索然无味地说，和罗恩一同返回塔楼。然而到了门口他们却犯了难，幸好赶来的纳威帮他们说了通行口令。由于他现在没什么心思和别人说话，他们就没在公共休息室逗留，直接到了宿舍。

宿舍里已经坐着迪安·斐尼甘。他是调整宿舍后安插进来的。不幸的是，比起已经学会了对他们听之任之的纳威，迪安就没那么可靠了。好在他父母都是麻瓜，家庭影响对他来说不大。他只是委婉地提醒哈利，即使是格兰芬多学院，也有不少人对他颇有意见。

“倒也不是说认为你在撒谎，哈利。”他安慰道，“大家都还记得格林德沃那篇精彩访谈，只不过你现在确实是个话题人物。”

“《预言家日报》都是胡扯。”纳威难得尖声说起刻薄话来，“我奶奶说那上面都是垃圾。她已经停止订这份报纸了。他们居然还支持威森加摩开除麦格教授，说她已经老眼昏花，丧失理智——呸！”

“威森加摩确实开除了麦格教授，不过国际魔法巫师联合会投票否决了这个提案。”阿不思的声音在门口响起。赤褐发色的少年挥动魔杖指挥自己的外套领带一一放好，声线平稳坚定如常，“国际变形术协会则发布声明，分辨黑巫师的能力和变形术研究无关，所以她仍然是协会会长。而我也相信同学们的判断力，就算《预言家日报》把谎言重复了两个月，也不可能把它变成真相。”

他的目光落在迪安身上，后者甚至在这种有分量的注视下涨红了脸。阿不思再朝他露出一个鼓励的微笑，他就只会一个劲地点头表示赞同了。而阿不思又转头望向哈利和罗恩：“关于今晚乌姆里奇的讲话，你们还有什么疑问吗？”

他的解释和哈利之前的理解差别不大，不过更细致些。哈利的注意力却被他脸上一种奇异的光彩吸引了——他感觉阿不思与往日有些不同，在谈话将一种暖洋洋的感觉传递到每个人心中，使他变得更加可亲可敬了。

这大概是因为他打算好好履行级长的职责？哈利想，但看起来所有人都很喜欢这样的阿不思，包括他在内。阿不思从不装腔作势，只要他愿意，他可以让任何人觉得如沐春风。

五年级的课程难度仿佛跳了一个台阶，斯拉格霍恩让他们配置一副步骤繁复的缓和剂。盖勒特和阿不思的作品自然一如往常的优秀，但魔药教授现在除了大加赞赏外一直避免与他们有更多接触，对哈利也是如此。哈利险些忘加嚏根草糖浆，幸亏阿不思趁斯拉格霍恩转身时提醒了他，让他熬出了一锅还能看得过去的东西。

“假如你想要成为傲罗。”阿不思在下课时提醒道，“你就需要一张魔药学的N.E.W.T.证书。”

“但是我不需要占卜对吗？”哈利毫无生气地说，“真希望我今年就能摆脱它。”

但特里劳妮最多只是神神叨叨，接下来的黑魔法防御术课才是彻头彻尾的灾难。乌姆里奇不仅要求他们一板一眼地应答她的每一句话，更是让他们去看那本无聊透顶的《魔法防御理论》。哈利惊讶地看见赫敏甚至没有翻开扉页，就高高举起手，直到所有人都看向她而乌姆里奇都无法再置若罔闻。

“亲爱的，你是对这一章的内容有什么疑问吗？”她装作刚刚发现赫敏似的，用一种甜的发腻的假声问道。

“我对你的课程目标有一个疑问。”赫敏清晰、坚定的说。在这种情况下，没人会质疑她被分进格兰芬多的合理性。

“好吧，格兰杰小姐。”在询问了她的名字后，乌姆里奇用那种发嗲的声音，同样坚定地回答道，“我认为这些课程目标写的非常清楚，只要你把它们从头到尾仔细读一遍。”

“可是我不这么认为。”赫敏直言不讳，“那上面一个字也没有提到使用防御性咒语。”

她毫不退缩的目光紧紧盯着乌姆里奇，后者轻笑起来。

“哎呀，我无法想象在我的课堂里会出现需要你们使用防御性咒语的情况。格兰杰小姐，你总不至于认为会在上课时受到攻击吧？”

罗恩忍不住想说些什么，可哈利拉住了他——阿不思已经把手举起来了。

“嗯，你叫什么名字？”乌姆里奇没法装作看不见，因为现在所有学生的目光又都集中在了阿不思身上。

“阿不思·邓布利多。”

“说吧，邓布利多先生。”

阿不思的表情是很和缓的，这大概对乌姆里奇产生了某种误导，因此才这么快妥协让他发问。

“去年有个食死徒伪装成了教授，在这个教室里对所有上课的学生使用过不可饶恕咒语，最终在大庭广众之下暴露了身份。”当阿不思开口后，教室中的声音逐渐消失了，“除非您和福吉部长决意诊断全体霍格沃茨学生加上两所国际友校集体幻视发作，不过据我所知你们都没有考取过圣芒戈的行医执照？那么我认为我们有必要在课堂上学到一些防御咒语，而不是在O.W.L考试时才第一次使用它们，鉴于我们经验不够丰富，未必能鉴定出走进来的您是否被掉包成了通缉犯。当然，如果您认为只要我们把理论学得扎实，就能在任何情况下施咒的话，我想我现在就可以把这本书全文背诵给您听，然后我这学期是否就不用再踏进这个教室了？”

现在教室中是一片令人胆寒的死寂。连最先提出质疑的赫敏都用忧虑的眼神看着他。但少年面上还挂着那种令人如沐春风的微笑，方才的一大段话除了没给乌姆里奇留下任何打断的空隙，语气竟然仍是非常舒缓礼貌的。哪怕实质是在点名福吉和乌姆里奇掩盖真相，表面上仍是针对黑魔法防御术的课程内容。

“您认为呢？教授？”乌姆里奇的脸在抽搐，和阿不思真诚平静的表情形成了鲜明对比，“我希望能尽快确定这件事。要知道我今年的课程确实很多，而我非常信任一位教授的判断，即我现在已经具备了通过O.W.L的能力，可以将原本计划投入在这门课上的时间分给其他科目。如果您觉得花费时间太多，也可以随便抽查一个章节……”

“够了，邓布利多先生。”乌姆里奇维持不住那种小姑娘的气声了，即使她仍然试着用那种甜美的、亲昵到可怕的声音说话，“保持礼貌和谦逊是很重要的品质，但我很遗憾没在你身上找到它们。禁闭——明天傍晚，在我的办公室。”


	79. 热场表演

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 6 热场表演

阿不思的壮举在晚餐前就传遍了四个学院，即使以霍格沃茨的标准衡量也快得出奇。话题中心的人物坐在长桌尽头，津津有味地吃着糖浆馅饼，仿佛对周围发生的一切浑然不知。直到盖勒特·格林德沃冷着脸在他身边坐下（旁边的格兰芬多二年级立即端起盘子跑了），这种议论声才收敛了些，变成了嗡嗡的私语。

对哈利来说这倒是一件好事，因为现在围绕他的低语少了很多——不过他并不为此感到愉快就是了。

“阿不思该知道自己在做什么！”赫敏十分焦躁地折磨着自己的汤勺，“他为什么要直接去挑衅乌姆里奇呢？就算他一直只拿黑魔法防御术说事，乌姆里奇也不可能只当他是想偷懒呀！”

“可他这么一招确实帅呆了。”罗恩不无钦羡地说，“现在大家都说他不仅课业好，还和他男朋友一样有个性。而且说真的，难道有谁会支持那个粉红毛衣怪吗？”

赫敏用一种看巨怪的眼神看着他。哈利本来想赞同下后半句话，脑袋还没点下去就僵住了。

“作为级长！带头和老师对着干！”赫敏差点没压住音量，“麦格校长下课就把他叫走了，难道你们认为是去接受表扬的吗？”

“可是你还是第一个出头质问乌姆里奇的。”哈利说。

赫敏看起来快气晕过去了，不过小女巫坚强地挺住了，灌了一大口南瓜汁顺气。

“可我没有指名道姓地嘲笑部长和副部长掩耳盗铃！”她将杯子重重地顿回桌面，“我最多是个不太听话的学生，反正在福吉他们看来霍格沃茨问题本来就很大，我不算超出他们的预计，也就不会得到额外‘关怀’。但现在阿不思……”

“可是麦格校长不会因为这件事责罚阿不思吧？”哈利说，“这一点我赞同罗恩——没有人会喜欢乌姆里奇，哪怕是老师们。”

“你没有弄清重点，哈利。阿不思说的都是实话，麦格教授当然知道这一点。但如果说出真相意味着犯到那个女人手上，这就不是什么明智的行为了。我们所有人都知道她是打哪儿来的，会去向什么人汇报情况。”

“可是所有人都看见了！”哈利也有些激动起来，“小克劳奇在所有人面前现了形，福吉自己亲眼所见，还有三个学校的人作证！他不能否认这件事——”

“等下——”赫敏突然打断了他，神情变得若有所思，“所以假如今天没有阿不思——你也打算和乌姆里奇理论一番吗？”

哈利没有回答她，但他坚定的表情已经很能说明问题了。

赫敏张开嘴似乎想说什么，又摇了摇头，叹了口气。

“我算是知道了。”她有些疲倦地说，“阿不思肯定早就料到了这一出，难怪他甚至提前背了课本……他在转移乌姆里奇的注意力，不对，是所有人的。他一定是要确保你不会到乌姆里奇身边去。”

哈利愣了一会儿，转头看向长桌另一头的阿不思。后者正神色自若地与盖勒特谈话，似乎注意到他的目光，偏头朝他微笑着眨了一下右眼，带着一种很少在他身上见到的跳脱气质。

“魔法部要插手霍格沃茨。”赫敏看他转头回来，继续说到，“而且他们对真相同你我一样清楚，所以不要再试图宣扬真相同他们辩驳了，因为你根本叫不醒装睡的人。阿不思今天也没有说出全部真相，我认为他的意思是他没说的那些墓地上的事就不要说了——至少不该是由我们来说，或者至少不能在乌姆里奇还在城堡的时候说，否则那真的会引来大麻烦。”

“那我们就真的什么都不能做吗？”哈利仍然有些愤愤不平，还包含了一些被小看的不满，“而且我们还要继续忍受一个根本不让我们施魔法的老师，我们今年甚至还要考O.W.L！”

“至少忍过这个星期！”赫敏也有些不耐烦了，“周五晚上你还要参加球队选拔。如果你把自己又送进了乌姆里奇的办公室，谁都不能在那天把你从里面捞出来。”

事实上麦格教授比赫敏要更加直白和毫不避讳。她在阿不思踏进校长办公室后劈头问道：“你知道你在做什么吗，邓布利多先生？这可不是什么卖弄聪明的好时机——我本希望我选出的级长能更成熟点！”

“我很清楚我在做什么，教授。”阿不思微微垂眸，和平时那个聪明又脾气温和的好学生没两样，“而且我不认为我有顶撞教师，鉴于我的请求完全建立在乌姆里奇教授的理念上。而您也可以去找霍琦教授要一份我的课程表——”

“这种话就不要在这里说了，邓布利多。”麦格校长紧皱着眉头，“我知道你很聪明，甚至有可能是霍格沃茨近几十年来最聪明的学生——或许再加上格林德沃先生。但我还是那句话，我本以为你能更成熟点，而不是像你的朋友格林德沃先生那样热衷于成为众矢之的。”

阿不思抬眼与麦格对视，后者看到镜片后是一双从容得有些异样的蓝眼睛，微微一怔。但这时阿不思已经颇有兴致地环视周围，扫视了一圈校长室的陈设。有些画像空着，但还在的画像都颇感兴趣地睁开眼睛，还有些画像在看到他后与其他人窃窃私语。

“非常感谢您的担心，教授。”他收回目光，声音温和而恳切，“的确，相对于盖勒特，我身后可没有什么让魔法部忌惮的资本。当他们想要折断我的魔杖时，面对的阻力比折断一个格林德沃或哈利·波特的魔杖要小得多。”

麦格校长的脸色稍缓了些，抿着嘴将面前的饼干盒推向他。阿不思从善如流地拿了一块——生姜蝾螈饼干，自己这位前同僚的口味还是没变。

“我以为你低估了在乌姆里奇的课上不守纪律的代价。”她的声音比平时更加低沉，“但现在看来你还是很清醒的，这就让我更不明白了。”

“我以为您是很清楚的。”阿不思说，“毕竟您在暑假里作出了相同的选择。”

麦格教授的表情纹丝不动，但没有反应本身也是一种反应，所以她很快叹了一口气：“波特并不是你的责任。”

“他是我的朋友。”阿不思说，“甚至是我进入魔法界的第一个朋友。”

“我一般不会这样教导学生。”麦格的声音甚至多了一点柔和的意味，这对她来说是非常难得的事，“可是，邓布利多先生，今天我希望能教你一课，哪怕是一个格兰芬多，也有为自己考虑的权力。自私也是人性的一部分，没必要完全刨除它。”

阿不思有些讶异地扬了扬眉毛，没有立即接话。麦格耐心地等待着，直到少年的神情复归平静。她这些话实际上已经酝酿了很久——从她在奥利凡德的店铺中第一次见到这个与阿不福思同姓的孩子起。她以自己从事教职多年的眼力保证，这个孩子的个性中有种不太妙的倾向。

她不知道这种特质和阿不思的家庭缺失是否有关（关于这个她其实对阿不福思的固执颇有怨言），但她绝不希望这个孩子过早地把自己奉献给某种理想或者什么东西——哪怕是救世主也不行。

“事实上我觉得我不是没有私心的。”阿不思最终轻笑起来，“我不太喜欢被当成只会念书的书呆子，所以盖勒特给我出了点主意。不得不说他在这方面颇有造诣，而且偶尔叛逆一把的感觉还不错？”

他太聪明又太透彻，根本没有被打动——麦格在心中叹了口气，面容又再次严肃起来：“好吧，邓布利多先生，那你想必也做好了为叛逆付出代价的准备？”

米勒娃·麦格是一位优秀的教师，无论是在哪个世界。在离开校长室后，阿不思心下也微微叹息。她已经看出了阿不思的打算，更理解了他的暗示——相比于背景复杂的盖勒特和决不能出差错的哈利，他才是那个更适合丢卒保车的棋子。

可惜他并不是一个真正的学生，也就只能辜负她的一片苦心了。

但比起师长的关怀，还有个对他更知根知底的人物需要谨慎应对。于是当盖勒特·格林德沃一脸冰寒地在他身边坐下时，他内心对那个被吓走的二年级说了声抱歉，便神色如常地偏头：“晚上好？”

盖勒特没有问他在搞什么鬼——相比曾经隔着海峡的隐秘博弈，眼下这些只能算小打小闹——他只是恶狠狠地拽过一碗布丁：“我总不会认为你连这种角色都对付不了。”

“你真要在格兰芬多长桌吃饭？”阿不思状似讶异地挑眉，“不行，作为级长我不能允许这种不守规矩的行为发生——”

盖勒特直接把一勺布丁喂给他好堵上嘴：“再多说我下学期转到德姆斯特朗去。”

“我刚刚吃过糖浆馅饼。”咽下布丁的少年抱怨道，“太腻了。”

盖勒特冷笑了一声，吓得对面的格兰芬多也跑了，但却扭扭捏捏地停在远处，偷偷看他们几眼又去和同伴咬耳朵。

“既然你这么不愿意把救世主放到她身边去，为什么不干脆让我给斯基特提供一个失踪案续集？”扫除了周围的无关人员，他将勺子丢回布丁碗，抱着手臂面无表情，“哪怕是掉包掉她，也绝不会比对付阿拉斯托·穆迪更难。”

“第一，不要小看任何一个人。”阿不思慢悠悠地笑了，“她在魔法部不择手段地爬到如今的位置，想找她麻烦的绝不会少，却还能站在这里耀武扬威；第二，福吉不会放弃插手霍格沃茨，有所了解的敌人总比一无所知的敌人好；第三……这对哈利来说也是一种锻炼，虽然我不希望有人用黑魔法给霍格沃茨的学生留下伤痕，但他确实需要学习如何控制情绪。”

他修长白皙的手指在盖勒特眼前晃了晃，收回手时却被对方一把抓住。他非但没有试图收回，反而略显暧昧地划了划金发巫师的手心。后者一愣神的功夫，他就迅速抽回手，自座位上站起。

“你知道我会成功的。”他俯身在盖勒特耳畔低语，“很快——她越是惹人生厌，我就越能获得学生的支持——你知道的。”

他直起身，朝盖勒特又眨了眨眼睛，便轻快地溜走了。

第二天的课程依旧排得满满当当，令学生们叫苦连天，不过阿不思的心情似乎一直不错，似乎全然不把傍晚的禁闭放在心上。他没出魔咒课堂就给出了弗立维教授布置的破解咒作业，一挥魔杖就让变形术上的蜗牛消失了。他还以一贯的温和、大度分享了自己的施咒技巧，于是一半人的目光都不由自主地跟着那根优美的花楸木魔杖挥动，另一半则在这个俊美的少年人身上流连不去。

与此同时乌姆里奇糟糕的授课方式也随着第二批学生的下课流传开来，让大家对新教师的期待彻底落空：乌姆里奇显然吸取了教训，用不间断的朗读课文杜绝了提问——这也使黑魔法防御术课在枯燥乏味的程度上更进一步。

下午五点，阿不思准时站在了乌姆里奇的办公室门口，敲了敲门。里面传来了一个甜得发腻的声音：“进来。”

他推开门，走进了一间被粉红色和花边蕾丝堆积的房间：“晚上好，乌姆里奇教授。”

“晚上好，邓布利多先生。”乌姆里奇从书桌边走过来，脸上挂着肉麻的微笑，“请坐，我需要你写几个句子。”

阿不思回以一个温文有礼的微笑，在那把直背椅上坐了下来。当他弯腰去打开书包时，乌姆里奇阻止了他：“不，不是用你的羽毛笔，你要用的是我的一支很不同寻常的笔。”

一支细细长长、笔尖格外尖利的黑羽毛笔被递到他面前。阿不思的眼神微凝，而乌姆里奇的笑容更加甜美了：“我要你写：我应当保持谦逊。”

“写多少遍？”

“哦，一直写到这句话刻在你心里。”乌姆里奇嗲声嗲气地说，“开始写吧。”

她转身走到自己的书桌边坐下来，开始对付一堆羊皮纸，看着像是等待批改的作文。阿不思并没有询问关于墨水的问题，他举起尖利的黑色羽毛笔，在羊皮纸上写下圈圈套圈圈的字迹：我应当保持谦逊。

他这句话才写到一半，乌姆里奇突然发出一声尖叫。他立即放下羽毛笔，关切地询问：“教授？”

乌姆里奇从自己的椅子上弹了起来，直接抽出了魔杖。阿不思无视了她指向自己的杖尖，甚至重新拿起了羽毛笔，笔尖在乌姆里奇瞪大的眼前惊险地悬在了羊皮纸表面，随时都可以再次落笔。

“如果您没事的话，我就继续写下去了。”少年露出一个彬彬有礼的笑，“毕竟距离刻在心里还差得远？”

“停下！”乌姆里奇再次尖叫起来，“你搞了什么鬼？”

“您在说什么，教授？”阿不思纯然好奇般地发问，“我只是按照您的要求写句子而已——还是说这根羽毛笔有什么独特的效果吗？”

乌姆里奇呼哧呼哧地喘着气，鼓泡眼中露出惊疑不定的神色。以她爱惜自己的程度，阿不思确信在搞清楚发生了什么前，她是绝不会让他再写半个字母了。

“你——”她平复了一下气息，一个恶毒的微笑又爬上了嘴角，“你居然把黑魔法物品带到了教师办公室！”

“是吗？”阿不思脸上的笑容消失了，他站起身，“所以你承认你是故意用黑魔法物品体罚学生了？我不得不提醒您一个显而易见的事实，教授，假如这根吸血羽毛笔是我准备的，我还犯不着用它来折磨我自己。”

他将自己的右手伸出，上面有一行凝固的伤痕：我应当保持谦逊。

乌姆里奇一时也有些不确定自己是不是产生了幻觉，从阿不思的伤口来看，吸血羽毛笔应当正常作用了，但她为何会感受到相同的痛苦？而就在她这一晃神的时机，阿不思突然抽出自己的魔杖，缴械咒准确地命中了她。失去武器的乌姆里奇被重重顿在自己的椅子上，动弹不得，而阿不思慢条斯理地捡起了她的魔杖。

“好了。”他再次露出了温和的笑容，“我要提醒您一件事，我的遗忘咒水平还不错。”

乌姆里奇万分惊恐地睁大了眼睛，同时发现少年握持魔杖的右手重新变得光滑无伤。


	80. 月之暗面

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 7 月之暗面

“愚蠢”从来不是乌姆里奇的标签之一，深刻的恶毒同样需要脑子。对于这个家庭背景并不深厚的女巫来说，早年间她行差踏错一步都可能使她无缘飞黄腾达。后来随着在魔法部中不断升迁，她逐渐可以放肆一点自己的“爱好”，眼前这个同样毫无背景的年轻人就是个好目标。

但久居高位还是令她稍微大意了些——她知道邓布利多成绩优异，但最多以为他有个会读书的小脑瓜，而摧残一个少年天才的成就感更令她垂涎三尺——却没料到年轻巫师手段能果决老练到这种地步。

而自己经历的毫无征兆的痛苦、出现又莫名消失的伤痕加上年轻人意味深长的话语，综合成了一团巨大的阴影：她的记忆是否已经被修改了？

“我想以您的见识，一定知道使用他人魔杖是嫁祸的好方法。”阿不思声调轻柔婉转，“去年就有一个优秀范例：小克劳奇用小马尔福先生的魔杖施咒，在复方汤剂失效前从无破绽。虽说他是个食死徒，但在教学方面也算尽心尽力，特别是这个亲身示范，实在是很有启发性。”

他握着乌姆里奇的魔杖，轻轻抵在了女巫胸口。

“钻心咒。”他温柔地念出了那个残酷的名词，而乌姆里奇发现自己甚至叫不出声音，好半天才反应过来他并不是在施咒，冷汗这才“唰”地浸透了衣物，“同样由他亲身示范过。哦，我的同学隆巴顿先生的父母正是受害者，您应该知道他们的境况……非常令人心痛。”

“你……你不能……”乌姆里奇在找回声音后断断续续地说，“那是不可饶恕咒！你会被关进阿兹卡班……”

“那又有什么区别呢？”阿不思漠然地说，“当你声称是我持有吸血羽毛笔之后，你同样可以罗织罪名把我送进去。这可不划算，我不为自己没做过的事埋单；不过假如我能在进去之前‘款待’您一番，那就还算值回票价，我觉得您一定能理解这种代换。”

乌姆里奇的牙齿咯咯作响，松弛的眼皮被使劲撑开，一双眼珠子骨碌碌乱转，试图找到一点反戈一击的机会。

“更何况，”阿不思收回手，随意转了个杖花，“还是那句话，使用他人魔杖是嫁祸的好方法。倘若再来一道遗忘咒和混淆咒锦上添花，您自己恐怕都没法确认真相——毕竟相对于羽毛笔这种小菜，钻心咒对您来说才是大餐，对吗？”

乌姆里奇心下凉了半截——假如阿不思真的用她的魔杖折磨她，再狠下心对自己用几次钻心咒混淆视听，最后再给她编造一段虚假的记忆应对吐真剂，证据就会对她相当不利。毕竟她之前也很难想象一个五年级学生会用钻心咒来对付自己，反过来倒还更符合两人的形象。

她自己的“爱好”也不是全然隐秘，那些知情人平时或许会闭口不言，在她身陷泥淖时却未必不会顺便踩一脚，试着坐实她虐待学生的案情。倒不是说这样的罪行真能直接扳倒她，但福吉绝不会喜欢一个做事留把柄的手下。

所以整件事决不能捅到这间办公室之外去。说到底还是她错判了阿不思的能力层次，对付这样的敌人需要比对付救世主那个小崽子更精密的安排。

“没必要到这一步嘛。”她尽量扯出一个真诚的笑，同时下定决心再不和阿不思单独共处一室。她不是没有最后的底牌，但能不动用还是更好，“邓布利多先生，我很相信你拥有——呃，知错就改的美好品德。而且我想——”

当务之急是确保自己不会真的被招呼两道钻心咒。所以她在看到阿不思似笑非笑的表情后，迅速将姿态放得更低了：“——而且我想我的课程设计确实有些不足，所以今天的禁闭就到此为止吧。但你也要理解一下，部长一直很关心霍格沃茨的办学质量……”

阿不思对她仍然没忍住搬出魔法部来的行为毫无异色，于是乌姆里奇很快讪讪地闭上了嘴。阿不思这才笑道：“我很理解部长对我们的关切。也觉得今天与教授您的交流使我受益匪浅。这么宝贵的记忆当然不能随便抹去，更应当时刻铭记在心。顺带一提，您的前任在课堂上示范最多次的并不是钻心咒，而是夺魂咒。”

乌姆里奇的脸色现在才是真正的惨白——一个夺魂咒配合适当的命令，足够让她在半小时之内身败名裂了。哪怕事后她能拖阿不思下水，在她心中也是完全不划算的——世上所有人都不如她自己要紧，哪怕能看着仇人被执行摄魂怪之吻，对她来说也弥补不了失去的权势地位。

她不是个彻底的疯子——不过对阿不思来说，这样的效果刚好。不是彻底的疯狂就会权衡利弊，就有谈判和斡旋的余地。

“看来您已经想明白了。”此时微笑着的阿不思在她看来已经与魔鬼无异，“我们各退一步：我接受了您的教育和劝导，继续认真学习本学年的黑魔法防御术课程——”他轻轻晃了晃不知何时又出现了伤痕的右手，乌姆里奇却因此哆嗦了一下，“您继续进行您的教学任务，并给予学生‘适当’的奖惩。”

他把“适当”两个字咬得非常清晰，仔细端详乌姆里奇的表情，直到后者拼命点头保证。

“……而今天您的办公室里一切如常。”他后退一步，微微偏头，神色单纯，“我想我们之间不需要一个牢不可破咒，对不对？”

离开乌姆里奇办公室后阿不思的笑容迅速消失。他面无表情地低头看着右手重新显现出的伤痕，凝固在撕裂皮肤瞬间的幻象消融，露出只是隐隐发红的肌肤。

吸血羽毛笔的伤害确确实实地落在了他身上——转移自身所受伤害的魔法或许有，但那必然是非常、非常黑暗的领域，不然伏地魔也不需要费心研究魂器了，牺牲他人比分裂自己的灵魂当然方便快捷许多。

所以他只是短暂地欺骗了乌姆里奇的感知。这不算非常困难，至少比修改记忆要简单，因为乌姆里奇当时正满心期待着小巫师的惨叫，对他可能遭受的痛苦想象得非常确切，只要让她想象这些发生在自己身上就行了。

书写半句话还不够形成难以愈合的伤口，但阿不思知道那个哈利手上留下过难以恢复的疤痕。他摇了摇头，转身慢慢朝格兰芬多塔的方向走。一段时间内乌姆里奇会收敛很多，她需要去确认自己没有被修改记忆和施展夺魂咒。只有确信自己身上再无隐患，她才会开展真正的报复。

然而她不知道，阿不思确实不曾使用“一忘皆空”，就像他因此放弃了再去询问格里戈维奇一样——他现在根本用不出足够强力的遗忘咒，也没有真正施用任何一个不可饶恕咒。

不过确认记忆没问题并不容易：首先她要找到一个魔力足够强大的巫师，其次要敢于将自己的大脑开放给他检查。对其他人来说第一个条件更难，对乌姆里奇来说第二个条件才是难以容忍的。

而且恐吓也是不能定罪的，她需要今后另找理由。那时候阿不思会有新的办法应付她。

阿不思再次低头看着自己已经恢复如常的右手。

“我应当保持谦逊。”他轻声念道，又重复了一遍，“我应当保持谦逊。”

阿不思回到格兰芬多塔时，魁地奇选拔已经结束了。哈利和罗恩他们正在庆祝后者成为院队守门员，而赫敏在看到他的瞬间从椅子上跳了起来。

“阿不思！”她匆匆穿过人群，一把抓住他的手，仿佛要看看他是否少了哪个部件，“你没事吧？”

“我没事，赫敏。”他温和地笑笑，“不过我有点累了，想先上去休息——祝贺你，罗恩，你一定会是个很棒的守门员。”

他转身走上旋转楼梯，知道身后的赫敏他们互相交换着忧虑的目光。没过多久哈利和罗恩也上楼来了。

“乌姆里奇的禁闭要你做些什么？”哈利问道。

“抄写句子。”阿不思简短地说，又补充道，“抄‘我应当保持谦逊’。我觉得这句话还是很有启发意义的。”

哈利和罗恩显得有些错愕。哈利很快反应过来：“可你说的都是实话呀！你肯定能背下那本教科书——”

“唔，所以我仍然对黑魔法防御术的授课方式持保留意见。”阿不思慢悠悠地说，“我们谁也不能说服谁，但毕竟她是教授，我就不继续给自己找不痛快了。”

哈利和罗恩不安地看了对方一眼。但阿不思已经决定结束谈话：“还有什么事吗？我打算明天早点起床写作业。”

“麻烦你明早叫一下我。”哈利看见迪安走进来，话头很快转了个弯，“我想给小天狼星寄封信。”

于是次日清晨阿不思早早将他喊了起来，而这时同宿舍的学生们都还睡着。他们在空荡荡的休息室里找了个角落，随意摊开了一些羊皮纸，方便随时注意是否有早起的学生进来。

“我的伤疤又疼了。”哈利说，“就在昨天训练的时候，我差点从扫把上翻下来——幸好罗恩拽住了我。我不知道这件事要不要告诉小天狼星。”

阿不思沉吟着，片刻后他抬起头：“你最好选择除信件外的方式，我几乎可以确定魔法部在监看我们的信件——”他意味深长地顿了顿，“比如说他们肯定对格里莫广场的活动很感兴趣。”

哈利一时难免有些尴尬。阿不思显然对凤凰社的存在心知肚明。但后者随即将这个话题绕了开去。

“上学期我们已经知道，你的伤疤会在伏地魔靠近你，或是他产生一种特别强烈的情绪的时候作出响应。”阿不思轻声说，“而且这种联系是双向的，像他这么强大的巫师迟早会学会利用这一点……解决方法就是学习大脑封闭术，只有这样你才能将你的头脑和心灵保护起来。”

“你可以教我吗？”哈利颇为热切地说，“呃……我是说，毕竟格林德沃和我们不是一个学院，好像不太方便……”

“很遗憾，哈利。”阿不思轻轻摇头，抱歉地笑道，“我也知道你或许不太和盖勒特合得来，但我现在没法儿教你这个，我自己还不能熟练运用摄魂取念和大脑封闭术。”

“那它一定非常难。”哈利有些丧气，“如果连你都不能掌握的话。”

“事实上我并非无所不能，哈利。”阿不思目光微垂，“如果你还记得的话……入学时我曾经进过一次医疗翼。”

这件事对哈利来说确实有些久远了，毕竟那之后阿不思再未出现过类似的症状，反倒是哈利自己经常因为各种各样的意外被迫躺上病床。

“我或许天生在涉及灵魂和记忆的咒语上有所欠缺。”阿不思仍然朝他露出一个微笑，但哈利觉得这个笑容要比平时单薄许多，心下不由恻然，如阿不思这样优秀的人坦陈自己的缺陷肯定不是易事，“可能是我魔力觉醒时处置不当的后遗症吧。庞弗雷夫人也没有更好的解决方法。”

哈利现在觉得自己再为这件事多嘴就太过分了，他当即表示自己愿意接受盖勒特的辅导。阿不思似乎很快收拾好了情绪，语气也再次轻快起来：“训练地点还是在有求必应屋，以免有人打扰。而且刚好我也可以给你们打打掩护，万一时间过了宵禁——这件事就不要告诉赫敏了。”

哈利被他故作小心的语气逗得笑了出来：“赫敏肯定很失望——她总是拿你给我和罗恩作榜样来着。”

“有时候可以适当变通嘛。”阿不思镜片后的蓝眼睛盈着浅浅的笑意，“我觉得你的事比宵禁条例还是更重要一些。”

这句话让原本被哈利放下的心又提了起来：“阿不思，乌姆里奇真的没有为难你吗？”

阿不思本来已经准备开始写天文学论文了，闻言眉毛只是微微一挑：“只是一次禁闭而已。当然，她毕竟是教授，总是挑衅教授仍然不值得鼓励。”

哈利张了张嘴，又闭上了。他很想问阿不思是否真的是像赫敏所说，为了确保他不会到乌姆里奇身边去，率先去挑战她的权威好让他知道冒险的后果。他再一次感受到了友人维护自己的决心，即使只是一句看似随意的说笑，但细节才是最有说服力的。

可阿不思的神态非常自然，自然得毫无破绽，似乎已经全神贯注到了引用文献中去。这种微妙的拒绝感让他不由自主地将疑问咽了下去，同样低头写起了自己的论文。他答应了罗恩要在正式训练前帮他把把关，但作业的上交时间不会延迟。

他同样低头开始写作论文，因此不曾瞥见阿不思随手记下的笔记。那并非是对文献的摘抄，而是一句话。

“我应当保持谦逊。”  



	81. 光辉阴影

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 8 光辉阴影

罗恩在正式训练时发挥很糟，新队长安吉丽娜需要努力才能不把失望写在脸上。哈利知道他其实是个很有天赋的守门员，只要他不被错误或者讥笑打击得灰心丧气。他已经在过去四年中习惯了球队之间的冷嘲热讽，并学会了如何反击回去。然而罗恩在面对这些时难免惊慌失措。

“好吧，你只是需要一点时间来习惯。”哈利试着维护自己的朋友，“毕竟这只是第一次训练。”

阿不思和赫敏对魁地奇的兴趣都不大，所以他们很快地完成了自己的作业。后者因为他们花费太少时间在学习上，拒绝让他们参考天文学论文。哈利不由得庆幸周六早上他已经从阿不思那里得到了足够的指点，至少还能凑出一篇交差。

但阿不思的指点也是有要求的——周日晚饭后他将哈利带到了有求必应屋前，盖勒特已经在那里等着了。

“看着活点地图。”他并没有跟着哈利进去，而是在门外叮嘱他，“外面有人的话就等我过来把他们引开。”

他朝哈利鼓励地笑笑就走了，甚至没有同盖勒特说句话。哈利转过头来时发现金发斯莱特林意味难明的目光一直缀着他的背影，直到他消失在走廊拐角。这时他才将目光转回到哈利身上。

“进去吧。”他懒洋洋地说。

哈利认为贸然提问是不明智的，所以他闭上嘴进了门。有求必应屋出乎他的意料，并未延展出之前他为三强杯做准备时的广阔空间和复杂地形，仅仅变化出一间不大的起居室，被错落的柔和光源点亮。

“摄神取念不需要大叫大嚷、剑拔弩张。”盖勒特率先在柔软的靠背椅上坐下，“高明的巫师甚至不一定需要魔杖施法，而且我也不需要你闪避我的咒语——你的训练目标是用大脑封闭术抵御我，现在坐下。”

哈利犹豫了一下，也在他对面坐下了。

“阿不思要求我再重申一遍你学习的必要性。”盖勒特淡淡地说，“你知道你因为那道伤疤与伏地魔建立了联系，而且相对于他的力量来说，你目前很难识破他对你的误导。甚至他可能反过来影响你的头脑，就像你经常能感受到他的情绪一样。你不会希望有一天清醒过来时，发现自己用魔杖折磨了同学吧？”

哈利脸色苍白地摇了摇头，想象那种情形都会让他胃里直犯恶心。

“我不会再浪费时间给你解释这件事。现在开始谈摄神取念和大脑封闭术。”盖勒特很快地进入正题，“摄神取念可以让我读取你的记忆和感觉，这与你的所思所想是有差别的，就好像不一定所有电影都会配人物内心独白。”

他的语速很快，哈利勉强理解了一下，但仍然感觉有些懵懵懂懂。

“如果我现在对你施展摄神取念，我可以看到你被阿不思带来和我见面，最后坐到这张椅子上。”盖勒特朝他倾了点身，嘴角勾起一个玩味的弧度，“你并不满意由我来教授你？”

“没有！”哈利下意识往后靠了一些，不假思索地否定道。

“假话。”盖勒特靠回椅背，神色重新变得冷淡，“我当然知道所有人都更喜欢他。不过这不重要，我通过摄神取念也有可能察觉到你刚刚说谎时的矛盾感，哪怕我原本不认识你。但我不会知道你为什么害怕我。”

哈利觉得他关于阿不思的那句话语气有些异样，但他不得不抓紧时间理解盖勒特的比喻，终于觉得思路清晰了一些。

“除了避免伏地魔能随意翻检你的记忆，现在我们更需要你用大脑封闭术把你和他隔绝开来。”盖勒特说，“而检验大脑封闭术的直接方法就是抵抗摄神取念——现在我们开始。”

哈利还没有反应过来——与他对视的盖勒特已经消失在一幅幅闪动的画面中……五岁时他看着达力骑在红色的新自行车上，他心中充斥着嫉妒的情绪……九岁他被看家狗利皮赶到树上，德思礼一家在草坪上哈哈大笑……分院帽说他可以去斯莱特林……秋·张坐在塞德里克身边……阿不思谈及自己的大脑封闭术时单薄的微笑……

他发现自己猛地摔进了椅子，全身大汗淋漓的仿佛刚从魁地奇球场上下来，一手紧紧攥着冬青木魔杖。对面盖勒特正用若有所思的眼光看着他。

“你几乎没有形成抵抗，直到最后才试着用魔杖反击。”盖勒特平淡地叙述事实，“但魔杖对抵抗这个咒语意义不大，你需要的是集中精神。”

哈利低头看了看手上的魔杖，又看了看神态从容的盖勒特，不得不承认自己的反击几乎可以说是可笑的。他从茶几上的水壶中倒了些清水喝了下去。盖勒特似乎并没有急于继续教学，而像是在考虑某个问题。

“阿不思确实比我适合教学。”哈利没料到他考虑的是这个，一时有些愣神，“他很久以前就想在霍格沃茨当个教师，不过我不知道他现在是不是还这么想。”

哈利想起阿不思曾经真心实意地向纳威提议，或许后者可以试着申请草药学的教职。但他不知道友人自己也有这样的志向——或者说他大多数时候都不清楚阿不思自己究竟有什么愿望。

不过盖勒特现在似乎好说话了一些，因此哈利鼓起勇气说：“我认为他会是个好老师，他好像对所有学院都很……照顾。”

盖勒特轻飘飘地看了他一眼，但哈利感觉到自己那点心思早被他看了个通透。只不过金发巫师收回目光，仍然只谈论格兰芬多的级长：“他当然能做个好老师，我从不怀疑这一点。不过霍格沃茨教职的意义可不仅仅是城堡里的一间办公室，不然伏地魔当初也不会执着于谋取黑魔法防御术的教职了。”

哈利警觉起来：“什么意思？你想说阿不思也想利用教职在学生中建立影响力？”他打心眼儿觉得荒谬，因为一般来说，阿不思才是那个负责监控盖勒特危险倾向的角色，而盖勒特现在却要把定位颠倒过来。这让他着实怀疑某人的动机。

“‘与恶魔战斗之人，应当谨防自己不会成为恶魔。’”盖勒特并没有被他的质问语气激怒，“当然，他的高尚品德会阻止他自己，但你们确实都很喜欢他，不是吗？”

所有人都很喜欢阿不思，至少不讨厌他，哪怕是推崇血统的斯莱特林也对这个少年巫师硬不起腔调，因为阿不思从不为他们的挑衅动怒，但他们能感受到他平静外表下的力量，使他们意识到他并非懦弱而是自有底线。而他的优秀有目共睹，这就使得挑衅他成为一种很不明智且毫无乐趣的行为。

至于其他学院的学生，又有谁会讨厌一个成绩优秀同时温文尔雅的人呢？连在乌姆里奇课堂上难得出一次风头，都被认为是维护学生利益的体现，得到了大家的一致拥护。哈利毫不怀疑他能在七年级当上男学生会会长——没有人能获得比他更多的支持。

“难道所有受人欢迎的人都是别有用心吗？”哈利几乎要气笑了，“或许在你这种人眼中，表达善意永远需要利益来交换，而你正打算用这种眼光来衡量所有人——阿不思怎么会和你这样的人在一起？”

他说完这句话就有点后悔——倒不是后悔自己骤然爆发的属于格兰芬多的勇气，毕竟他在伏地魔面前都不肯屈服——他后悔于自己不该贸然抨击友人的男朋友。在赫敏和罗恩之间的尴尬经历已经让他明白，夹在一对情侣之间无疑是世界上最左右为难的事。

盖勒特仍然没有动怒的迹象。他甚至看起来有些意兴阑珊。

“我也奇怪这件事。”他淡淡地说，“不过我懂得这世上是存在真正的圣人的——没有讽刺的意思，哪怕我自己绝对不是，但我愿意对他们怀有敬意。可惜大多数人习惯享受圣人的庇护，却在发现神像的一点瑕疵时大呼小叫，恨不能直接将他推倒砸碎……哪怕后果是失去庇护重新落入黑暗。他们在发现瑕疵时是那么欣喜若狂，因为他们的嫉妒终于有了生存的缝隙：嫉妒圣人是一种罪过，但只要他不再是圣人，他们的嫉妒就能蓬勃生长，驱使他们做出种种自掘坟墓的蠢事。”

哈利立即想起了丽塔·斯基特，但这位女记者似乎销声匿迹一段时间了，不知道是不是因为那篇显然和魔法部对着干的报道。但毫无疑问的是，在此之前她一直专注于挖掘伟大人物的黑点，还有一批数量庞大的忠实书迷。

“所以你看，动机根本不影响结果。”盖勒特嗤笑一声，“只要一个人能永远施放光明，其他人就不会有机会看到他黑暗的一面，而只要有一天光明遗漏了一缕，蒙受黑暗的人都会马上声称他是个伪君子，要去揭露他的真面目。偏偏在这种情况下，真正的伪君子早已习惯了遮掩黑暗，度过质疑的可能还更大些。”

“而真正的圣人会被自己的愧疚杀死，因为他确实曾立志将光明带给所有人。”盖勒特的神色已经变得冰冷，“愚人还要在他殉道的尸骸上高歌，欢唱他们揭露了圣人丑陋的一面。”

哈利感觉自己已经僵在了靠背椅里。上一次有这种透骨凉意还是在格兰芬多休息室的壁炉前，他听了阿不思自家养小精灵权益延伸开的一段话。这一刻他竟然觉得阿不思当初空荡荡的眼睛和此刻盖勒特冰冷的眸子重合了——

——眼神接触是摄神取念的关键之一。

大量的画幅哗啦啦地飞过他身边，他这才意识到盖勒特似是在破天荒说了这么多后，不打招呼地用继续练习结束了对话。但现在他更害怕的是盖勒特看到那场壁炉边的谈话——不知为何他觉得那一定会带来糟糕透顶的结果。

穆迪将凤凰社初代成员的照片递给他……坟地上骤然腾起了幽蓝色火焰……一条火龙在他面前张牙舞爪……他意识到自己已经不剩什么时间了，马上盖勒特就能看到阿不思关于巫师和麻瓜关系的论述，他必须想个办法阻挡他……或者看点别的无关紧要的东西……

骤然的下坠感让他险些以为这次摄神取念结束了，但随即他意识到这是一个梦境——他从女贞路的窗台翻了下去，眼前变成了一条没有窗户的走廊，尽头是一扇黑色的门……他这几个月经常梦到它，但这个梦里他看到了一些别的……

……走廊深处一个瘦高的身影缓缓走着，手持一盏忽明忽暗的提灯……然而当提灯者转头望来时，却是表情冷淡而陌生的阿不思……

哈利扑倒在有求必应屋变出的柔软地毯上，伤疤针扎一样地痛。盖勒特已经站了起来，脸色非常难看地低头望着他。

“你刚刚有试着阻挡我。”他的语气仍然是不辨喜怒的，并在哈利气喘吁吁地爬起来前恢复了正常表情，“用其他记忆替换重点也是一种方法。你用的记忆是什么？”

“就是……一个梦。”哈利说，“你到女贞路之后的晚上我做了这个梦。不过那条走廊我这几个月经常梦到它，我不知道那是什么地方。除了那次我也没有在那条走廊里看到过别人。”

“而且你的伤疤会痛。”盖勒特说。哈利点了点头。

“今天就到这里吧。”盖勒特转身，“每晚睡觉之前排除一切感情，让大脑保持空白和平静，可以让你少做一点噩梦。”

哈利已经没精力去细想他难得细致的叮嘱，他仅剩的力气支撑着他翻开活点地图，确认周边安全后便立即溜了出去。在他身后错落的光源渐次熄灭，而金发的斯莱特林并未动身，神色隐入逐渐浓重的黑暗里。

哈利没料到赫敏居然又开始帮罗恩改论文了（这再次证明了夹在情侣之间的风险）。但罗恩看见他进来时的表情有些不自然。

“怎么了？”他询问地看着他们，“有话就说，学习大脑封闭术真不是件愉快的事，我现在没那么多精力。”

赫敏看了一眼罗恩，后者无奈地耸了耸肩。

“好吧。”他有些沮丧地说，“珀西送了一封蠢透了的信给我——要我离你、阿不思和格林德沃远一点。我已经把信给烧掉了。就这样，其他都是毫无意义的蠢话，完全不值得你费心。”

哈利感到内心有一种空落落的、不舒服的感觉。特别是刚从盖勒特那里听到了那样的言论后，珀西的来信更加重了那种寒意。他认识珀西四年了，暑假曾住在他们家里，甚至在三强赛第二个项目中，从他那里得到过满分。然而现在，珀西特意来信叮嘱罗恩，让他离自己远一点。

他本来是很抵触盖勒特的理论的，即使他必须承认盖勒特所说的很多都能在他的经历中得到证实，现在珀西更是又添了一份砝码，但他还是觉得做事的动机很重要，是必须要被纳入考虑的。这甚至有点偏见的意思：假如盖勒特现在也开始施展魅力收服人心，哈利仍然会对他万分警惕，却会毫不犹豫地站在已经这么做的阿不思这边。

他相信阿不思对所有学生的关爱是发自内心的，而盖勒特淡漠的态度却将自己放置于除阿不思外的所有人之上，这就是他们的区别。


	82. 调查与暗流

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 9 调查与暗流

或许由于在阿不思这里吃了亏，乌姆里奇更加果断地转换了目标，不再将重心放在折磨个别学生这种“私人爱好”上，而是雄心勃勃地开始对霍格沃茨制度进行改革——毕竟这才是她借助《第二十二号教育令》踏入城堡的主要目的，终极目标是将这所学校的控制权收归魔法部，或者特指康奈利·福吉为首的魔法部派系手中。

于是《第二十三号教育令》登上了周一的《预言家日报》头版，向英国魔法界宣布了第一任高级调查官的任命，配图是乌姆里奇做作的眨眼大照片。

赫敏板着脸给他们念了重点段落。显然，福吉在几个月的争论拉锯后，已然决意与不肯遮掩真相的麦格校长彻底翻脸。这篇报道除了吹捧魔法部的英明领导，还不忘诋毁米勒娃·麦格管理学校的能力，顺带再诬陷打压了一下支持麦格的个别威森加摩元老。

“我真不敢相信，这简直是无耻！”赫敏呼吸急促地将报纸拍在桌上，两只眼睛炯炯发亮，“他们居然拿黑魔法防御术的教师问题说事——在他们否认神秘人插手的同时！”

“你们觉得她会先从哪个老师下手？”哈利问道。

“特里劳妮。”一直默不作声的阿不思突然开口，“但她决不能离开霍格沃茨——麦格校长也清楚这一点。”

他的目光同他们交汇，哈利他们立即领会了原因：特里劳妮是个能作出真正预言的先知，哪怕她大多数时候都神神叨叨、毫无用处，将这样一个重要人物放到伏地魔所能触及的范围仍然是愚蠢的，她必须待在霍格沃茨的保护之下。

“前提是霍格沃茨仍然会保护她。”赫敏显然要看得更深远一点，“假如他们真的逼迫麦格校长下台……”

“他们是在做梦。”罗恩毫不留情地说，即使他向来很害怕严肃的女校长，也不妨碍他果断地表达自己对她的支持，“她绝不会让步的。”

哈利露出一个短暂的笑容，而赫敏仍然显得十分忧虑。不过她很快就催促他们去上魔法史课。只是乌姆里奇大概也知道幽灵教员枯燥的授课方式，根本没指望从他这里入手。他们在魔药课上也没有见到她。斯拉格霍恩发回了他们的月长石论文，简短赞扬了一下盖勒特和阿不思的作品，给他们加了分。

另外哈利注意到，马尔福像个阴郁的鬼魂一样靠在墙边，仿佛随时都能穿过墙壁离开人群似的。哪怕今天的《预言家日报》头版有他父亲的采访摘录，他也并未像以往那样兴高采烈地大肆炫耀，只是阴沉着脸盯着自己的坩埚。

午饭伴随着令人难以下咽的O.W.Ls评分标准。饭后哈利和罗恩去塔楼上占卜课。当他们在最后一排坐下时，乌姆里奇从活板门里钻了出来，满脸堆笑地同特里劳妮打了个招呼。后者努力保持以往神秘莫测的气质，但她的声音有些发抖：“今天我们继续学习有预示性的梦。”

她试图不着痕迹地避开乌姆里奇。但调查员跟在她身后走来走去，听她同学生对话并时不时地提问。哈利心不在焉地应付着罗恩的问话，一心想听听乌姆里奇在对占卜课教授说什么。

“那么，”乌姆里奇又在写字板上记了几笔，心满意足地抬起头来，“你在这个岗位上多长时间了？”

当他们离开占卜课教室时，哈利因为特里劳妮报复性地将他所有的做梦日记都解释为早夭的征兆而减少了对她的同情。但由于乌姆里奇正以一贯的假笑在黑魔法防御术教室前迎接他们，这份同情还是保留了不少。

乌姆里奇似乎打定主意，只要让他们没有机会开口，就不会让阿不思他们有机可乘。于是他们整堂课都在抄写课文，不被允许提出任何问题。后来他们得知仅有格兰芬多五年级获得了如此待遇。其他年级和其他学院的黑魔法防御术课堂一如既往——也就是说，仍然是纯粹理论教学，不过不禁止提问。

可是提问也是有代价的——比如说双胞胎让格兰芬多学院扣了整整二十分。要是他们也像阿不思那样被关禁闭，安吉丽娜的咆哮估计会响彻整座塔楼。

“这样下去不行。”某天晚上，他们在炉火前愁眉苦脸地对着消失咒论文时，赫敏突然开口道，“我们必须对她采取一点行动了。”

“我建议下毒。”罗恩一本正经地说。

“不，我的意思是说，她是个非常糟糕的老师，我们在她手上学不到任何有用的东西。”赫敏毫无玩笑意味，表情和向他们宣布建立S.P.E.W时一样正经和坚定，“而我们今年还需要考O.W.Ls，两年后还需要考N.E.W.Ts，我认为她的教学是不可能让我们通过考试的。”

“但是福吉会保证她继续待在这儿。”罗恩打了个哈欠，“而且你为什么会和老师们一样，把什么都和O.W.Ls联系起来？”

“所以我们——我们要不自己来做？”赫敏没理会他，试探性地看向正在翻一卷旧羊皮纸的阿不思，“就像阿不思帮哈利做过的那样——我们自己学习黑魔法防御术。”

哈利和罗恩同时露出恍然大悟的神情。阿不思注意到他们的谈话停顿，放下羊皮纸投来询问的目光。

“我认为我们已经过了只从书本上学习东西的阶段了，那不会比乌姆里奇的课程好太多。”赫敏的语气热切起来，“我们需要一个老师，一个合适的老师——指点我们如何使用魔咒、纠正错误以及如何根据情景选择最合适的咒语——就像哈利第三个项目前接受过的特训一样。”

她期待的目光投向阿不思：“但是我们这次可以让更多人受益。我们是在谈论如何保护自己，不是只有我们才可能遇到危险，嗯——如果我们不给其他人提供机会，似乎不太公平。”

阿不思的神情依旧是很温和的：“你希望由我来担任这个老师？”

赫敏稍稍吸了口气：“如果可以的话，我希望盖勒特也能加入进来。我想他对黑魔法防御术应当同样精通。”

她的潜台词无疑是盖勒特对黑魔法有所了解。哈利经常由衷敬佩小女巫的勇气。

“唔，确实。”阿不思将羊皮卷收好，彻底转过身来，“研究黑魔法防御术最后往往需要对黑魔法本身有所研习，不过普通学生还不需要到这种程度。我对盖勒特的水平毫无疑虑，但他大概没耐心应付太多人——你说呢，哈利？”

“我想也是。”哈利连忙说，“他教我大脑封闭术的时候都自认不是个好老师。”对他来说每周接受一次摧残就够了，而且他认为阿不思并不比他差。

“那由你来也很棒！”赫敏说，“其实哈利也是个人选——事实上我认为他也不差什么，除了理论知识。”

“我？”哈利几乎有些好笑，“我的黑魔法防御术成绩还不如你呢。”

“二年级你成功杀死了蛇怪；三年级你就能变出成形的守护神，驱散那么多摄魂怪；”赫敏很冷静地说，“四年级你和伏地魔决斗——”

“但那都是有人在帮我！”哈利感觉话题走向有点不对头了，“阿不思和格林德沃，或者福克斯都在帮我！只有我一个人的话我早就完蛋了，而我做的那部分多半是靠运气和感觉——那不是因为我在黑魔法防御术方面有多出色！”

他不知道自己怎么站起来的，但现在赫敏和罗恩都像是被吓到了。

“那不是靠背诵魔咒再一股脑儿朝食死徒扔过去，就像你们在课堂上那样……那时候你明知道你和死亡之间没有任何东西，除了你自己，你自己的智慧，或勇气，或其他什么——你明知道自己转眼间就可能被杀害，这些感觉，没有人在课堂上教过我们——”

“这就是你胜过我们的地方。”阿不思说，他的话语中传递过来一种真挚的安慰，“我想赫敏的意思是：正因如此我们才需要你，需要知道那是什么感觉——面对食死徒甚至是伏地魔的感觉。”

罗恩和赫敏都战战兢兢地表示赞同。哈利的心情也稍稍平静了些，重新坐了回去，甚至开始为刚才的大发雷霆感到羞愧。幸好现在已经很晚了，公共休息室里只有他们几个人，不至于引起他人的注意。

“这一点上来说我不如你和盖勒特。”阿不思语气和缓地说，“毕竟你们才是直面他的人，而我们最多只见过魂器的投影。我只能从理论角度去模拟可能发生的情况，所以我们还是需要你。”

哈利不知道该怎么再次开口，所以他只是点了点头。

“我想我也可以试着做一下这件事。”阿不思转头对赫敏说，“不过眼下恐怕需要谨慎行事。”

“没错。”赫敏的情绪也恢复了一些，“我都打算好了——十月的第一个周末我们要去霍格莫德，我们不妨叫感兴趣的人在村里和我们见面，好好安排一下。”

“我们为什么一定要弄到校外去呢？”罗恩问。

“因为乌姆里奇肯定不会对我们要做的事感到高兴。”赫敏微微咬了下嘴唇，“而且，哈利，我恐怕需要借用一下你的名号。”

哈利不想再无缘无故地发火，他耐着性子想听听赫敏的理由。

“如果我们不希望被乌姆里奇发觉的话，就只能去找那些愿意听哈利说话的人。”赫敏说，“不然我们迟早会给自己惹上麻烦。”

“这么做就是在给自己惹麻烦。”哈利说，但语气并不坚定，“我很怀疑除了你们还有什么人愿意来。”

“哦，那可不一定。”赫敏的语气轻快起来，“当你知道竟然有那么多人有兴趣听你讲话时，你恐怕会感到吃惊的。”

赫敏的判断并不错。十月的第一个霍格莫德周末，一大群人挤挤攘攘地涌进了猪头酒吧。他们当中或许有些人仍然对哈利持怀疑态度，但至少都认为阿不思有对他们开展辅导的能力。

“你们真的能变出一个成形的守护神吗？”一个赫奇帕奇女生很感兴趣地问，其他人也低声议论着，“一个有肉身的守护神？”

“是的。”阿不思微笑，“其实穆迪教授的教学是很好的基础。”

“确实，他大概是我们这几年最好的黑魔法防御术老师了。”她甩了甩自己的辫子，“我叫苏珊·博恩斯。”

阿不思同她握了握手。

“你用麦格校长办公室的那把剑杀死了蛇怪？”泰瑞·布特则向哈利发问，“去年墙上一幅肖像告诉我的。”

“嗯——是的。”哈利说，并尽量不把目光投到秋那边，“是这样。”

他们继续就哈利和阿不思的一些事迹讨论了一会儿，蛇怪啦、火龙啦、论文啦，当然，还有发生在斯拉格霍恩聚会上那场令人印象深刻的决斗。气氛在避开了伏地魔回归这一事实后热烈了很多，但这个问题是避免不了的，因为这是他们开展“课余活动”的初衷。

“有言在先，”阿不思素来温和的口气也变得坚定起来，他总能把握好这些微妙的差别，将自己想要的情绪传达到听众心中，“我们开展自主学习是为了提升黑魔法防御术水平，以期在伏地魔的食死徒的威胁下保护自己——而魔法部在这种时候派来了一个千方百计阻止我们使用防御魔咒的老师，他们的态度应当是很清晰了吧？”

“乌姆里奇脑子里有一些很荒唐的想法。”赫敏接着说道，“她大概认为麦格教授会利用学校里的学生组建秘密军队，并鼓动我们去对抗魔法部。”  
几乎每个听到这话的人都目瞪口呆。而阿不思抢在似乎胸有成竹的卢娜之前继续说道：“所以，我不得不提醒大家，如果仍然对哈利和我们心存疑虑的话，还是趁早退出为好。”

没有人现在宣布退出，大概即使有动摇的人，也不愿再众人面前露怯。

“很好。”阿不思环视一周，注意到酒吧老板已经擦了很久的杯子。但他没有提醒他人，“我们已经找好了地方，等到确定第一次聚会时间后就会发消息通知大家——通知在名单上的人。”

他示意赫敏。后者深吸了口气，从包里掏出了一份羊皮纸。

“签名的人应当一致同意不把我们要做的事情张扬出去，所以一旦你们签了名，就表示同意不把我们的事情告诉乌姆里奇或其他任何人。”

这次表现出迟疑的人更多了。扎卡赖斯甚至直接发问：“你男朋友今天没来——格林德沃会不会参加？”

“他也会签字，但他大概不会参与聚会活动。”阿不思平静地说，“不过倘若有些‘意外’发生，他会负责通知我们。”

扎卡赖斯咕哝了几句，但不再多说了。毕竟这样算盖勒特没得到什么好处，却要负起同参与者一样的责任。而其他人也逐个签上了自己的名字。阿不思温和地注视着他们，实际上有一半的注意力仍放在不远处的酒吧老板身上。

这份羊皮纸被赫敏仔细收好，而参与者们也纷纷离去。罗恩开始和他们讨论对个别同学的好恶，谁知因为赫敏说漏了金妮的恋情，情绪突然变得异常激动。哈利一颗心仍然挂在秋身上，对于金妮似乎放弃自己内心并无波澜。而阿不思看见酒吧老板将抹布摔在吧台上后便径自上楼去了。他敛眸轻轻叹了口气，再抬眼又是那个温和可亲的级长了。


	83. 第二十四号教育令

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 10 第二十四号教育令

“你是故意让蒙顿格斯知道这件事的。”盖勒特按着羊皮纸，确定地说，“而他知道就等于麦格知道。”

“按理说我不该知晓他会为了进入猪头酒吧而穿女装。”阿不思神色平淡，“而且我也不确定他是否曾因同样的原因得罪过阿不福思，等我在酒吧见到他的时候，再回避就有点晚了。”

“一个闭耳塞听甚至不需要念咒。”盖勒特嗤笑，“算了，我不管你和你曾经的好同事有什么默契。”

他点了点羊皮纸，神色多了些兴味：“不错的契约咒语！只要把代价换成更严重的后果，用途就不止在一个学生组织上了。”

“赫敏确实是位非常优秀的女巫。”提到学生时，阿不思的神情要柔和也生动许多，“出于一点小小的私心，我非常庆幸分院帽将她分到了格兰芬多。”

“我倒希望你的私心更大一些。”盖勒特随口说道，一贯地并不抱什么期望，“签完了。但要我说，恶作剧咒语真不算什么有约束力的代价。”

“背弃承诺并被广而告之才是最大的耻辱。”阿不思瞥见羊皮纸下方龙飞凤舞的签名，上前收好名单，“我得说这是一个很恰当的惩罚方式。而且对于大部分学生来说，这样的代价已经足够沉重了。”

“我知道你把我排除在外了。”盖勒特懒洋洋地撑着脑袋，偏头看向他，“它确实约束不了我，哪怕我无法抵消那个代价……”

“只要是为了更伟大的利益，”阿不思平淡地接过他的未竟之语，仿佛那只是一句普通的解释，而非一条曾经引动过整个欧陆风云的口号。甚至他又往上加了一码，“那么一点颜面上的损伤根本不重要，我也是这样想的。”

盖勒特的神色一时有些晦涩，紧接着他突然爆发出一阵大笑。

“天哪！”他仿佛乐不可支，“今天是什么变装舞会吗？你把我的阿不思换到哪儿去了？”

但阿不思也微微笑了，完全没有戏谑意味的那种，只是淡淡的微笑。

“那句话是我提出来的。”他说，“我为什么要否认它呢？”

金发巫师脸上的笑容一瞬间消失得无影无踪，他直起身换了一个姿势，几乎可以说是严阵以待了。

“虽然我还挺喜欢你这样的，”他的目光锐利起来，“但你确实有点……异常，老朋友，你通情达理得让我有点害怕。”

阿不思的笑容却更深了些：“只是想通了一些事而已。既然我需要让霍格沃茨留下能够主持大局的人，就需要作出一点变通。反正我已经威胁过乌姆里奇了，再多得罪她一点也没关系。”

“得罪她当然不算什么。”盖勒特的表情松动了一些，“但听你大大方方地承认‘更伟大的利益’总是一件新鲜事。”

“承认自己说过的话的勇气我还是有的。”阿不思说，“而且你不是一直认为我还在身体力行这句话吗？”

“唔，再顺便享受一下重返校园年代的快乐？”盖勒特再次挂上的笑容复又变得肆意不羁，“别否认，你知道我也擅长这个。只要再多来几次课外辅导，这群小家伙就都会为你摇旗呐喊了。”

“我要他们为我摇旗呐喊做什么。”阿不思哑然失笑，“难道我还真要在霍格沃茨组织一支军队去推翻魔法部吗？”

“你不需要他们就能踹掉福吉那个蠢货，但你打算让乌姆里奇认为你在这么做。”盖勒特舒展了一下身体，干脆把两条长腿搭在了桌子上，坐着的靠背椅则危险地支在后两条椅腿上，晃晃悠悠地，“她不会放过这个机会的，不过我还没想出你接下来的剧本。”

“你还有时间慢慢想。她被我警告之后，没有万全把握不会那么快动手，顶多先拿教育令来打个前锋。”阿不思随手用魔杖点了点，原本凌乱的手稿和演算纸都如蝴蝶般翩翩飞起，自动收拢成整洁的几摞，“斯多吉那边有消息吗？”

“他不肯为自己辩护——被施了夺魂咒当然不会给自己辩护——埃米尔也不好做太多。”盖勒特看着他做这些，将那些随兴涂写的草稿归置到妥当的位置，等他再翻看时仍然有清晰的逻辑可循，“我会让埃米尔继续盯着神秘事务司。”

“现在大家也都知道他是你的人了。”阿不思提醒道，“你就不能多找几个人？总不可能是你招徕不到人手吧？”

“现在不担心我笼络人心了？”英俊的年轻巫师伸手勾了一绺赤褐色发丝，笑容中近乎蛊惑的魅力令阿不思都轻轻吸了口气。得逞的某人笑容顿时扩大，甚至显得有些洋洋得意，“埃米尔自然会去找他的手下，我可懒得听一群人的汇报，聒噪得让我头疼。”

假如他还是那个立志站上魔法界巅峰的格林德沃，自然不能构建如此极端的势力组成；但现在他只需要结果，而埃米尔又足够好用，他也就懒得在下属中建立威信甚至让他们互相制衡了。

“那是你的属下，该操心的是你。”阿不思冷淡地说，但怎么看都有种刻意的掩饰意味，“而我，仅仅是作为盟友提醒你一句。”

“你不会找到比我更好的盟友了，亲爱的。”盖勒特从容地收回手，“我向你保证这一点。”

阿不思看了他一会儿，面上的冷淡表情也绷不住了，有些失笑地叹了口气。

“当然，你当然是最好的。”他低头望进那双神采飞扬的眸子，眼底也漾开温柔的笑意，“我同样确信这一点。”

然而盖勒特向来懂得把握时机——还未等他反应过来，金发巫师已经伸手摁在他脑后，将他带入了一个缠绵的、湿润的吻里。他刚刚从被猝然袭击的惊讶中缓过神来，就意识到为了保证这个混蛋不连靠背椅一块儿翻倒，更多的挣扎是不可能的。他只能在心中又叹了口气，继续体会唇舌交缠的奇妙感觉，面上也不可抑制地浮上了一层绯色。

“加深一下盟友间的了解。”一吻结束，某人大言不惭地说，一只手已经不安分地摩挲起他的后颈。这次阿不思不打算继续惯着他了，毫不留情地拍开了他的手附赠一个眼刀，但在盖勒特眼中怎么都有种欲拒还迎的意思。

“我给哈利讲了一些大脑封闭术的要点，他说你那些都没讲解过。”阿不思谨慎地退后一步，整理着自己的衣领，一边随口说道，“多给点耐心，盖勒特，至少我没真让你去教大家黑魔法防御术。”

“假如你说的指导是我和你进行现场决斗演示，我还有点兴趣。”

“那只会让他们对正常格斗水平产生误解。”阿不思没好气地说，“老天，这句话说得我都觉得太自大了。”

“你只是在陈述事实而已。”盖勒特耸耸肩，“既然你已经为救世主解答过疑难问题，那我就省事了。”

阿不思瞪了他一眼，转身走了。盖勒特看着他出门，目光飘向一边正勤勤恳恳搅拌自己的坩埚，眼中已经全然没有了笑意。

“神秘事务司……”他轻轻吐了一口气，“有趣。”

《第二十四号教育令》果然在周一早晨引发了轩然大波。他们好不容易暂时安抚了那些签过字的学生，又要面对另一个更紧迫的问题。

“什么？”罗恩瞪大了眼睛，“魁地奇球队也要被解散？”

“我们得去请求重组格兰芬多球队。”安吉丽娜有些焦躁地说，“你们读了告示，任何团队都包括在内。”

阿不思并不打算掺和这件事情，毕竟他加入只会增加乌姆里奇的恶意。于是他建议安吉丽娜在必要情况下去请求霍琦教授。她和麦格校长本质上都是狂热的魁地奇爱好者。

“我们得早点想出合适的通信方式。”等安吉丽娜走后，赫敏压低声音抱怨道，“不然他们迟早会暴露的！假如他们继续堂而皇之地来找我们的话。”

他们本以为会在魔法史课堂上看见乌姆里奇——但显然她对这门枯燥乏味的课程同样毫无兴致。不过当他们下到地下，走进魔药教室的时候，发现乌姆里奇已经在一个昏暗的角落等着了。

斯拉格霍恩以一贯的圆滑态度应对调查。他肯定已经了解过阿不思与乌姆里奇的冲突，于是非常谨慎地不表现出任何偏向。对于这位任教多年、交游广泛的魔药教授，乌姆里奇也并未咄咄相逼，仅仅是例行询问了一下教师经历和教学内容。

他们这节课的内容是增强剂，上节课他们已经留下了混合液，过个周末就该成了。阿不思和盖勒特依旧是最早完成的，魔药品质是一样的优秀。斯拉格霍恩终究还是没能忍住，对他们的作品赞扬有加。而乌姆里奇的表情就有些不自然了。

但阿不思和盖勒特连个眼神都懒得分给她。甚至阿不思彬彬有礼地向斯拉格霍恩请教了一些熬制过程中遇到的小问题，而魔药教授终于放下了一部分戒心，可谓相谈甚欢。这幅其乐融融的画面显然刺痛了高级调查员，她做作地咳了两声，细声细气地说：“哎呀，这个班看来学得相当深嘛。”

“对于优秀的学生，老师总会忍不住多教一些的。”斯拉格霍恩兴致勃勃地说，“你有没有看过去年那篇《炼金术士》上的论文？真是天才之作！他和格林德沃先生是魔法界冉冉升起的两颗新星，我无比确信这一点……”

“咳，事实上，”乌姆里奇不得不打断他，“我怀疑教他们增强剂这样的药剂是否可取……”

“我认为这没什么不合适的。”斯拉格霍恩脸上的笑容淡了一些，“增强剂在O.W.Ls考试的范围内，如果难度进一步下调的话，我在招收提高班学员时恐怕会遇到一些麻烦。”

乌姆里奇不说话了。她冲斯拉格霍恩假笑着点了点头，转身去问潘西·帕金森课程情况。

如果说面对斯拉格霍恩乌姆里奇还算有所收敛，下堂占卜课的情况则证明，她已经迫不及待要拿特里劳妮来开刀了。这使得在之后的黑魔法防御术课堂上，哈利无论怎么看这个戴着黑天鹅绒蝴蝶结的女人，都觉得她活像刚吃到一只肥美苍蝇的蛤蟆。

这个星期一在一大堆作业的包围下走向尾声。哈利的增强剂配得很糟，不得不多加了一份论文作业。唯一的好消息是安吉丽娜告诉他们，在霍琦夫人的干预之下（或许再加上麦格校长），乌姆里奇最终同意了格兰芬多的院队重组。

“我不知道弗雷德和乔治为什么都只得了三门O.W.Ls证书。”哈利看着双胞胎和李从热切的人群中收取呕吐糖的订金，自己笔下又写错了狮身鹰首兽爪粉的分量，“他们学得不错嘛。”

赫敏并没有去阻止他们——因为他们并没有伤害他人，而呕吐糖并不造成实质性危险——所以她只是咬着牙哼了一声。而罗恩相当热切地看着他们收取的金加隆。阿不思笑眯眯地看着围在双胞胎身边的人群，同样没有做出任何干涉。

“今晚就这样吧。”午夜过后，弗雷德终于关上了通往男生宿舍的门，而哈利的论文还没写几个字，他决定今晚放弃了。

“你应当更专注些的。”赫敏不赞同地说，“你今天上课好几次都加错了药剂，否则你的增强剂不会差劲到那种地步。”

哈利知道她说的是事实。不过他那时候大半注意力都在偷听乌姆里奇和斯拉格霍恩的谈话。这时本来在打瞌睡的罗恩哼了一声，醒了过来，迷糊地望着火堆——

“小天狼星！”

哈利猛然转身，惊讶地发现教父的头出现在了壁炉里。

“嗨。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地和他们打招呼，“我还以为你们会在其他人走光之前就上床睡觉呢。我每小时都过来看看。你的双面镜是不是放在箱子里？我敲了几次都没人回应。”

“所以你每小时都在炉火里冒一下头？”哈利轻声笑道。

“只有几秒钟，看看这里是不是安全了。”西里斯说，“但是我只有用这个办法才能来和你说上话——魔法部一定在监控信件，密码写作也不行，密码是可以被破译的。或许再过几天他们就会开始监控壁炉，那时候你一定要随身携带双面镜。”

压抑的静默出现在休息室中。片刻后哈利开口道：“我会记得的。”

“其他事情还不需要你们担心。”西里斯说，“学校里情况如何，我听说部里又搞出了一部教育令？”

“不大好。”哈利说，“乌姆里奇下令解散重组所有学生团体，我们险些连魁地奇球队都不能有了——”

“——那么黑魔法防御小组呢？”

片刻沉默。

“你怎么知道的？”哈利问。

“下次你们选聚会地点要谨慎些。”西里斯咧嘴笑道，“蒙顿格斯听到了——就是那个披着长纱巾的女巫。他不是故意躲着你们，他和阿不福思有点过节，二十年前就被禁止进入猪头酒吧。”

他看了一眼坐在一旁的阿不思。后者神色自然，仿佛根本没听见另一个邓布利多的名字。

“斯多吉被捕时我们弄丢了穆迪的隐形衣，所以他最近经常扮成女巫行事。好了——”西里斯转向罗恩，“你妈妈要求我转达她的口信，她叫你无论如何不要参与非法的黑魔法防御小组。最好赫敏也不要，即使她承认自己没有资格这样要求你。”

又是一阵沉默。

“至于我的意见，哈利。”西里斯再次开口，“我觉得这是个好主意。你们不可能在明知道校外有人想把大家都干掉的情况下，却连学习如何自卫都放弃了。”

哈利和罗恩欢呼起来，赫敏脸上似乎还有些犹豫，但最后她什么也没说。阿不思微笑着看着他们，低头将膝上的旧书又翻过了一页。


	84. D.A. & D.A.

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 11 D.A. & D.A.

无声无息咒论文和雨天的魁地奇训练都不是愉快的事务，但现在有一丛热烈的火焰在格兰芬多的胸口燃烧，让他甚至能短暂地无视伤疤再次疼痛的疑虑。

他们已经确定了第一次聚会的时间和地点——晚上八点，在有求必应屋。这个消息很快传递到了当天曾经签过名的每个人耳中，而赫敏也向他们展示了最新的研究成果。

“看到硬币边缘的数字了吗?”她举起一枚硬币，“在真加隆上它只是一个编号，代表铸成这枚硬币的妖精。但这些假硬币上的数字会变动，显示下次集会的时间。改时间时硬币会发热，如果你把它放在口袋里，就会感觉到。我施了一个变化咒，大家的硬币都会随哈利硬币上的数字变化，我们只要修改他的硬币就好。”

“这让我想起食死徒的标记。”哈利说，“伏地魔碰到其中一个人的，他们就都知道该去找他了。”

“对，我就是受了这个启发。”赫敏小声说，“但我们把记号刻在金属上，而不是成员的皮肤上。”

“效果复杂的魔咒往往也是由初级咒语演变而来。”阿不思赞叹地说，“一个N.E.W.Ts水平的变化咒，干得漂亮。”

赫敏脸色微红，眼睛亮闪闪的，但还要努力显得谦虚一些。哈利和罗恩都笑起来，前者继续说：“我喜欢这个方式，唯一的危险大概就是我们可能不小心把它给花了。”

“机会不大。”罗恩嘴角耷拉下来，“我没有真的金加隆和它混在一起。”

这些假加隆同样得到了参会成员的高度赞叹，某种程度上也增强了大家对活动的信心。但在教学正式开始前，赫敏再次举起了手：“我想我们应该选一个领导。”

选项只有哈利和阿不思。但哈利认为主要教学是由阿不思负责，所以还是后者接过了这个任务。而在制定协会名称时，秋最先提出了“防御协会”。金妮·韦斯莱看了一眼阿不思，突然开口道：“D.A.是不是还可以表示‘邓布利多军’？”

这种解读更多只是引发了一阵笑声和起哄，这个名称仍然很快得到了通过。赫敏神色微动，但阿不思朝她轻轻摇了摇头，她便也咬了咬嘴唇没有说话。哈利似乎觉得有哪里不太对，却一直没抓住那个念头。

“很好。”赫敏把写着所有人名字的纸条钉到墙上，在顶端写道“防御协会”，“我们以后就用D.A.这个缩写代称，现在开始练习吧。”

邓布利多曾经一度担任过霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教职——即使没有这段经历，他对黑魔法防御术的造诣之精深也完全足以应对一帮尚未毕业的小家伙。但更重要的是，哈利在这一个小时的过程中看到了一位真正优秀的教育者：他时刻关注着每个学生的练习状态，一眼看出了韦斯莱双胞胎的恶作剧；他只需寥寥几句话便能点出同学的错误，但语气依旧温和可亲；他的讲授内容步调合理，哪怕缴械咒之类对他本人不值一提，他也不会让任何人觉得他有居高临下之意。

“今天就先到这里吧。”当他示意大家停下时，不少人脸上仍然露出意犹未尽之色，“我有一些参考书推荐——放心，我不是教授，不会布置论文（他眨了眨眼睛，调笑般的语气让不少人咯咯笑起来）——如果觉得行有余力可以看看，那会是下次活动的主要内容。”

“你真的很适合当老师，阿不思！”当大家离开后，赫敏难掩兴奋地说，“我敢说你比很多教授都干得好！”

“对极了。”哈利低头看着活点地图，确认每个人都安全返回了公共休息室，“阿不思，你以后要不要留在霍格沃茨当教授？我觉得老师和学生都会很欢迎你的。”

他问这个问题完全是一时兴起，或许也有点因为上次盖勒特教授他大脑封闭术时偶然提及的话。然而当他抬起头时，却发现阿不思的神色不甚明晰。

“唔，我现在还没有明确的想法。”他轻描淡写地说，“听上去不错，不过还有几年留给我们做决定呢。”

“今年就要做就业方向咨询了。”赫敏兴致高昂地说，“我们得确定自己需要上哪些课程的提高班，才能拿到某些职位要求的N.E.W.Ts证书——当然前提是我们要通过对应的O.W.Ls考试才行。”

罗恩在赫敏提起考试时脸色就变得非常痛苦。但小女巫仍然继续说：“我相信阿不思做任何工作都不会有问题，我也还没想好究竟要做什么，要是能拿到所有N.E.W.Ts证书就好了——到时候就可以慢慢挑了。”

“你不会拿到所有证书的。”罗恩垂死挣扎地说，“你没有上占卜课——”

他“嗷”地一声叫起来。给了他一个肘击的赫敏哼了一声，不说话了。

哈利的愉快情绪持续到周日晚上去找盖勒特为止。他仍然不太能抓住大脑封闭术的精髓，不过盖勒特似乎也不很强求，或者说有点漠不关心。但哈利不可能放任他在自己的大脑中肆意翻阅，因此练习时依旧很认真。

但两人的实力差距是客观事实——盖勒特又一次如入无人之境，漫天画幅呼啦啦地闪过，纷乱的呓语忽远忽近如魔音灌耳。头昏脑涨的哈利艰难地回忆着诀窍：保持冷静、排除杂念……但收效甚微。他看见了风雨交加的魁地奇球场……罗恩担忧的目光……赫敏举起了假金币……钉在有求必应屋墙壁上的羊皮纸……

他又一次冷汗淋漓地倒回椅子，心脏狂跳。不过这次他只暴露了最近的一些记忆，仍未泄露去年壁炉前与阿不思的谈话。这让他稍感安慰，但他随即发现盖勒特的表情有些阴郁。

“你又一次感受到了伏地魔的情绪。”他的语气平板得毫无起伏，“什么感情？”

“他……好像想办一件事。”哈利努力回想那个时候的感觉，“但是办得不够快？他不高兴……”

“你告诉了阿不思吗？”

“没有。”哈利说，“呃……他上次就知道了。而且我觉得……我觉得不该总去麻烦他。假如我能把大脑封闭术练得更好……”

盖勒特的脸色舒展了一些，至少哈利不至于时刻攥紧自己的魔杖了。

“没错，练好大脑封闭术才能让你摆脱他的影响。”他很快地说，又似乎陷入了自己的思绪。哈利有些不安地看着他，半晌终于鼓起勇气：“可是，伏地魔到底想要做什么呢？”

盖勒特猛地回头，神色莫测地打量了他一会儿。

“如果你寄希望于靠这种共鸣打探情报，那就迟早会掉进伏地魔的陷阱。”他哼了一声，“但你说的不错——弄清楚他想做什么才能阻止他得偿所愿，而且没必要事事去麻烦阿不思——他给自己找的麻烦够多了，最近还又添了一桩。”

“巫师的梦境往往会有深意或是预兆，这也是梦占的基础之一。”他继续道，无视了哈利听见“添麻烦”后有些局促的表情，“而你的情况更特别，因为你的灵魂同一个更强大得多的巫师联系在一起，这就使得你的梦境成因更复杂了……”

“所以从你的梦境入手很容易被误导。”他绕了一大圈却得出这么个结论，让原本有些期待的哈利差点没被噎到，“你还不如想想凤凰社有什么消息。”

这还是开学以来他第一次将凤凰社的存在挑到台面上。哈利一时猝不及防，逻辑断片了一会儿才开始回想在格里莫广场待的一周……最终他终于想起了一点或许有用的东西。

“伏地魔想要一件武器？”他迟疑地说，“但这个消息没有办法证实——”

他看到盖勒特明显失望的表情，讪讪地住了嘴。

“这已经不是个新消息了。”金发巫师不耐烦地说，“我确信他老早就惦记着这个，不至于现在才来对手下发火——所以闭上你的嘴、转身回去清空脑袋睡一觉，把不属于你的思想抖干净！下次我会加重力度，那你就不会这么容易过关了。”

他骤然恶劣的态度并未引起哈利怀疑，毕竟他从来不是以好脾气闻名全校的。所以年轻的格兰芬多只是飞快地抄起活点地图溜了出去，一边苦恼下次自己该如何对付加码的训练。

十月在一个较为平和的表象中走到了末尾。这天，已经被风雨笼罩了几十天的霍格沃茨终于迎来了一个晴天。金灿灿的阳光穿透蓬松的云层，照亮了快要被雨水泡发的城堡。许多人都来到场地上，享受本年度最后的温暖阳光。哈利他们同样放下了书本来到室外，阿不思则又不知道上哪儿去了。

“你们有没有觉得，”在他们懒洋洋地晒了一会儿后，赫敏突然小声问道，“阿不思和盖勒特最近有点不对劲？”

哈利和罗恩都诧异地转头看着她，后者并不像开玩笑的样子。

“事实上我一开始也不觉得。”她皱着眉头，“但是昨天有人来向我打听阿不思是不是和盖勒特分手了——一个拉文克劳的四年级女生，不是D.A.成员。我才发现他们最近除了上课总是错开出现。”

“但事实上大部分时候我们并不和他们在一起。”哈利说，“就比如现在——我完全可以想象他们正在同一个坩埚前搅拌药水。那个拉文克劳肯定比我们还难得见到他们，有这种错觉很正常。”

“我赞同哈利的看法。”罗恩耸耸肩，“你怎么回复的那个女生，答应帮她牵线搭桥？我可不认为这是个好主意，想想格林德沃知道这件事的表情……”

“我怎么可能干这种事！”赫敏没好气地说，“她也只是想找人问问情况，看自己有没有机会。我告诉她我没听说这件事她就走了。再说了，格林德沃又怎么了，谁会不喜欢阿不思呢？喜欢他也不犯校规，乌姆里奇都没权力干涉。”

“别，说不定她现在就从地里冒出来，掏出一份新的教育令宣称自己连谈恋爱都要‘监督’。”罗恩有些夸张地说，逗得他们也笑了起来。笑完之后他还是重归正题，“而且说实话，我也觉得一切如常，他俩谁都不像出状况了。”

“是这样。”哈利补充道，“而且我现在还在格林德沃那里学大脑封闭术，假如不是阿不思拜托他，他大概早就想把我从塔楼窗户丢出去了。”

“但愿是我想多了。”赫敏轻声说。他们又站了一会儿，她才再次开口，“格林德沃有和你提过他对D.A.的看法吗？”

“他不太关心。”哈利说，“而且他认为D.A.对阿不思是个麻烦。”

罗恩的眉毛高高挑了起来。赫敏倒是无所谓的样子：“唔，在现在的情形下，它对我们所有人都是个麻烦。”

罗恩的眉毛挑得更高了：“你也这么认为？”

“别傻了。”赫敏毫不留情地说，“小天狼星不是已经提醒过我们了吗？我们确实是在冒风险，只不过这种风险是值得的。但那天金妮提醒了我……这个名字或许会给阿不思带来更大的麻烦。”


	85. 巴德尔的梦境

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 12 巴德尔的梦境

第一场和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛是一次彻头彻尾的灾难。德拉科·马尔福似乎致力于将哈利从扫帚上撞下来，而不是去寻找金色飞贼。这对哈利造成了很大的困扰，不过他更担心罗恩的表现——在斯莱特林的齐声欢唱中，脸色苍白的格兰芬多守门员放进了一个又一个球，一度让斯莱特林领先许多。

前几年的比赛经验让哈利至少能够保持冷静，最终他发现了那个小小的金色身影——就在斯莱特林那端的球场上方几英尺处。

他俯冲过去，然而时刻注意他动向的马尔福从左边冲出，与他并驾齐驱。离地面几英尺时，哈利右手放开扫帚把，冲向飞贼；在他右边，马尔福的手臂也伸了出去。在风声呼啸千钧一发的瞬间，一切即将结束——

哈利抓住了那个挣动不停的金球，准备一拨扫帚腾空升起。然而马尔福骤然发出一声怒吼，不管不顾地朝他扑过来。他们俩距离太近且哈利还沉浸在比赛胜利的喜悦中，一时竟没反应过来。火弩箭因为骤然加重的负担重重向下一沉。

——一个游走球“砰”一声重重打在扭打的两个人身上，将他们从扫帚上直接击飞出去！幸好哈利刚刚并未成功升高，他们距离地面只有四五英尺。两个人顺着力道骨碌碌滚了出去。混乱中耳畔响起霍琦夫人尖利的哨音，以及台上哗然的喧嚣。

“哈利！”是安吉丽娜焦急的声音，“你没事吧？”

哈利痛苦地嘶了一声，试着动了动手脚。如果是他一个人摔下来他会把减震缓冲做得更好，但添上了一个陷入狂怒的马尔福，情况就变得糟糕了许多，他到现在还觉得头昏脑涨，刚刚试着坐起来就又倒了回去。

“得把他送到医疗翼去。”他在昏沉中听见了庞弗雷夫人的声音，“还有马尔福先生，他已经昏过去了。”

哈利很想关心一下罗恩的情况，虽然只要他们胜利了，大家就不会注意守门员到底放了多少个球进门，但他还是不太放心自己的朋友。可惜现在他只觉得头晕目眩，眼前直冒金星。似乎有人将他抬了起来，又有人给他灌了一口味道极其刺激的药水。他呛得咳嗽起来，眼前骤然一清——

“好了，他只需要静养一段时间了。”庞弗雷夫人拍了拍手，“你们不许在这里待太久，他需要好好休息。”

她转身去看另一张床上的马尔福。而赫敏他们马上围了上来。

“是那个暴徒，克拉布！”安吉丽娜气愤地说，“他一看你抓到了飞贼就把游走球朝你打过来了——但我们赢了，干得漂亮，哈利！”

“罗恩呢？”哈利问道。安吉丽娜摇了摇头。

“他回宿舍了。”赫敏低声说，“别怪他——斯莱特林那帮人的话真的很难听。乔治和弗雷德差点和他们打起来，幸好有阿不思拦着，不然乌姆里奇就等在旁边准备抓我们的小辫子。”

她颇为不忿地瞥了一眼旁边床上的马尔福：“他这又是犯了什么毛病？比赛已经结束了，难道他还想把飞贼抢过去不成？”

“大概他特别想赢吧。”安吉丽娜把隔帘拉起来，转头轻声说道，“我听说斯莱特林的队长准备换掉他。”

“这不可能。”哈利觉得很荒谬，“斯莱特林哪里能再找来一个找球手？他们连克拉布和高尔这种蠢货都放上来了。”

“谁知道呢，但对于我们倒是好事。”安吉丽娜耸耸肩，“我们都要承认马尔福打得还不赖，可据说他这学期好几次差点和队友干架。或者说他们是故意逼他对付你，让你不得不停赛？我们手头也没有比你更好的找球手了。”

“这种手段让人恶心。”赫敏露出厌恶的表情。

“魁地奇更衣室里的小动作多了去了。”安吉丽娜叹了口气，“伍德写信和我抱怨过几次，至少学校里的学生不会太过分，最多朝你打几个游走球、在走廊上给你来点恶作剧……算了不说了，你好好休息，祝你早日康复。”

女队长朝哈利点点头，掀开隔帘走了。赫敏多陪了他一会儿，而后也有不少学生过来给他送东西。很快他的床头就堆起了一座小山，而马尔福那边一直是空荡荡的。年轻的斯莱特林一直背对着他，不知道是不是睡着了。

哈利仔细想想，发现自己居然也算医疗翼的常客了，但熟悉的环境只令休养生活更加无聊，特别是旁边还有一个无法正常沟通的马尔福。他本以为后者会很快想办法搬回自己的宿舍，却发现对方宁可和自己的死对头共处一室，也完全没有挪窝的意思。

正当哈利思考着自己搬回塔楼的理由时，阿不思和盖勒特一同出现在了医疗翼门口。

“感觉好些了吗，哈利？”阿不思放下带来的比比多味豆，“我和赫敏帮你做了笔记，霍琦教授说你可以缓两天交论文。”

他自然地将两张病床之间的隔帘放下了，但哈利已经看到马尔福一脸戒备地坐了起来，紧紧盯着走到床边的盖勒特。

“我感觉好多了。”哈利收回被隔帘阻挡的目光，“我觉得我完全可以回宿舍休息。”

“如果庞弗雷夫人答应的话。”阿不思微笑着补充道。哈利有些泄气地点点头，还是忍不住问道：“格林德沃要和马尔福说什么？”

“不是什么重要的事。”阿不思随意地说，“我没问他，大概就是斯莱特林学院内的事吧。”

他很快将话题转到了D.A.的下一次聚会上。有阿不思在，哈利完全不担心被窃听的问题，所以很快投入进这个话题。阿不思提到了几个学生一直以来没有解决的魔咒问题，并且说如果他到时候还没恢复就把活点地图借给赫敏。

“刚好你也可以为我们打个掩护。”他提出了一个主意，“格兰芬多学院内应当还是可信的，但其他学院或许会注意到有些人总会一起消失。而恰好，我们两个算是乌姆里奇最关注的学生，故意让她能看到我们也是一种策略，我们圣诞节后可以交换着做这件事。”

哈利对这个安排没有什么意见，只是再一次在心中感慨阿不思的考虑周到细致。这时候盖勒特掀了帘子过来了。

“你这周就不要来找我上课了。”他淡淡地说，“我不需要看到一个更混乱的小脑瓜。”

哈利一时不知道自己是该舒口气还是被噎住。好在阿不思没有看笑话的意思，只是温言让他好好休息。当他站起身准备与盖勒特一同离去时，哈利突然想起赫敏那天的疑虑。

“呃——你们还好吗？”他语焉不详地发问，“我只是随便问问，你们没有出什么问题吧？”

阿不思和盖勒特都有些不明白地看着他，而在哈利吞吞吐吐地说出那个拉文克劳女生的问题时，盖勒特的脸色显而易见地黑了，而阿不思的表情像是被娱乐到了。

“你觉得呢，哈利？”他的语气几乎有点……轻佻，配合他大方环上盖勒特胳膊的动作与笑眯眯的表情，哈利的疑问几乎显得可笑了。而盖勒特在短暂的惊讶后毫不示弱地搂住了他的腰，于是哈利不由得自我质疑为何要为难自己的眼睛。

“眼见未必为实。”毫不介意自己快要挂在男朋友身上，阿不思朝哈利意味深长地眨了眨眼，“最吸引眼球的往往是别人希望你看到的，而细节才会告诉你更多东西——”

他这句话还没说完，忍无可忍的盖勒特已经强迫他转过头吻了下去。等到这个颇为黏腻的亲吻结束后，阿不思还不忘转头继续把话说完：“——就像我们即将故意呈现给乌姆里奇的表象。”

哈利不知道自己到底听进去了多少——他只是默默往被子里滑下去，把脑袋蒙上，将自己摆成了他所知道的最安详的睡姿。

十二月带来了更多的雪，也带来了雪崩般的家庭作业。而随着圣诞节的临近，级长的任务也愈加繁重。阿不思还能在压力下忙里偷闲，赫敏则恨不能再借来一个时间转换器。哈利自己也还有大量论文和魁地奇训练，因此D.A.的备课工作已经完全被阿不思接过去了。

这并没有影响大家的练习进度。经过数周的学习和训练，大部分学生已经能够熟练运用几种常见但有效的咒语。而且由于穆迪曾经开设过呼神护卫课程，圣诞节前最后一次聚会他们甚至开始复习这部分内容了。

“虽然接下来是整整三周的圣诞假期，”阿不思在练习开始前提高音量，“但我想愉快的假期生活有助于为守护神咒提供更多快乐的记忆——所以请大家牢记呼神护卫的诀窍，放假回来或许我们就能见到更多守护神了。”

他轻轻挥动魔杖，一只银色的凤凰自杖尖飞出，穿过人群后化为细碎的光点消散。在他的示意下哈利也放出了自己的牡鹿守护神，优雅的生物缓步停在人群面前，晃了晃自己漂亮的大角，引来了一阵惊叹。

两个成功范例在前，心生羡慕的学生们更是干劲十足。有基础的高年级已经能放出较为成形的守护神了，其他人也至少能够放出阵阵银色的烟雾。哈利和阿不思在他们之间穿行，不时纠正一些细节。

集会结束的时候，人们像往常一样三三两两走出房间，互相祝福“圣诞快乐”。哈利有些留恋地将目光从秋的背影上收回来，开始收捡练习昏迷咒的垫子。赫敏和罗恩谈起她将要去雪山滑雪，后者觉得非常有趣，追着问她麻瓜是如何将木条绑在脚上再从山上滑下去的。

“哈利，西里斯有告诉你去哪里过圣诞吗？”赫敏被罗恩的追问弄得有些烦了，转头问他。

“他说还是暑假的地方。”哈利一边将最后一个垫子放好，“非常时期，他是这么说的。”

他很平静地把这句话说出来，而阿不思同样若无其事地整理着书架。赫敏瞥了一眼他的背影，而哈利给了她一个“他肯定知道”的眼神。

“妈妈几星期前就叫我邀请你了！”罗恩说，“我没说过这件事吗？”

哈利犹豫了一会儿，摇了摇头。他知道韦斯莱夫人向来对他行事不羁的教父颇有微词，所以大概是不会邀请他的。虽然他也很向往陋居暖洋洋的气氛，但他也不想把教父留下同克利切作伴。年迈的小精灵即使态度有所改变，却也时常要就维护某些传统与他争执。

“下次吧。”他说，“替我向韦斯莱夫人致谢。”

罗恩耸耸肩，不再说了。而赫敏继续问道：“阿不思，你圣诞节还是留校吗？”

“啊，是的。”阿不思将所有书本归置好，语气自然轻快，“盖勒特今年也不回家，不用担心我觉得孤单。”

他的语气中洋溢着真实的快乐情绪，显然对即将到来的假日十分期待，或者说对与恋人相处的时光非常期待。这使得他的话语非常具有说服力。特别是当他抬头饶有兴致地打量那一大丛槲寄生的时候：“你们说，我可不可以把他拉到这里……”

“我以为阿不思不会表现得这么——”他们三个返回塔楼时罗恩试图找一个更委婉的说法，“——明显。谈恋爱真的会对人造成这么大的影响？我简直不敢相信这是我们认识的阿不思了。”

“显然我们不需要为他的感情状况担心了。”哈利说，“我有告诉你们他和格林德沃在我病床前做了什么吗？”

他描述了那天他们的谈话，罗恩露出了同样一言难尽的神情。而赫敏的神色就不那么简单了。

“你不觉得那些话同样可以应用在他身上吗？”她压低声音，“‘最吸引眼球的’——你们都只记得他和格林德沃黏黏糊糊的表象，就忽略了他们相处的细节——可假如我认为那个拉文克劳女生是信口开河，我根本不会在你们面前提半个字。”

“什么意思？”罗恩的表情像是完全被搞糊涂了，“我好不容易接受了阿不思像任何一个陷入爱河的家伙一样犯傻，现在你告诉我并不是这样？”

“事实上他有点表演过头了，当然现在看来应付你们是足够了。”赫敏颇为嫌弃地看了一眼男生们，“但是女生大概总会敏感些，嗯？”

“我不明白。”哈利说，“按照你的说法，他们的感情——咳，出了问题，但我不明白阿不思为什么要掩饰这件事。我不认为阿不思是那种会欺骗他人感情的人，格林德沃也不至于让他需要委曲求全。”

“我也不能解答这个问题，哈利。”赫敏叹了口气，“我从来不敢说我能弄清他到底有多少顾虑，而他总会在我们面前表现得若无其事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 槲寄生：圣诞节时悬挂的槲寄生之下不能拒绝亲吻，此外，有传说将槲寄生枝条放在枕下可占卜梦境
> 
> 2\. 巴德尔：北欧神话中的光明之神，在梦境中感受到死亡的预兆，于是他的母亲弗丽嘉让万物发誓不能伤他，唯有槲寄生因为过于弱小没有发誓。洛基将槲寄生交给黑暗之神霍德尔，盲目的霍德尔将槲寄生丢向巴德尔致他死去。


	86. 孤军

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 13 孤军

后半夜霍格沃茨的场地上又静悄悄地落了雪。

准备搭乘特快列车回家的学生们挤挤挨挨地穿过积雪，在格拉普兰教授的照管下钻进车厢。平时负责这件事的霍琦教授昨夜没能睡个好觉——她带着从噩梦中惊醒的哈利去见了麦格校长，并在后者的指挥下去阻拦被惊动的乌姆里奇。现在她大概去休息了，也有可能仍然在为凤凰社的工作奔波。

阿不思就站在钟楼的指针背后，静静地看着下方穿过场地的人群。虽然昨晚他同样被吵醒了，但他仍然早早起床担负起级长的职责。缀在队尾的几个低年级还是他亲手系好围巾送出门厅的。

除了去年的三强赛舞会，历年圣诞假期选择留校的学生一直不多。大部分人在这个节日里都有处可去，阿不思自己也不是没有落脚的地方。甚至他记忆中有无数个在霍格沃茨度过的圣诞节，因此留校对他也不算多么有吸引力的选择了。

可正如那无数个在城堡中度过的圣诞节——他只是没办法回去最眷恋的那个地方了。

“日安，邓布利多先生。”一个甜腻腻的声音在他背后响起。

阿不思从容地转过身，语气自然地同她打了个招呼，“早上好，乌姆里奇教授。祝您圣诞快乐。”

乌姆里奇那种矫揉造作的笑容扩大了一些：“同样的祝福给你，孩子。”她顿了顿，继续道，“我注意到今年圣诞节留校名单只有你签了名？”

“是吗？”阿不思的语气微微上扬，“看来我可以独享安静的公共休息室了，听起来还不错。我想我可以好好利用假期准备O.W.Ls了。”

“你能这么想就太好了。”乌姆里奇用她那小女孩似的嗓音赞叹道，“我本来还担心你会觉得孤单呢。要知道，魔法部和我一向都非常关心未成年巫师的心理健康。据我所知你打小在麻瓜的孤儿院里长大，那一定是非常煎熬的日子……毕竟他们都对魔法一无所知？”

她说这话的时候仔细打量着阿不思的表情，试图从那张完美的笑脸面具上找到一点破绽和端倪。可她最终失望地铩羽而归，年轻的格兰芬多级长毫无被说中心事的动摇表现，神情始终是温和的笑意。

“我想劳逸结合会更有助于学习效率。”她转换了尝试方向，“或许你会愿意到我办公室来喝杯茶？”

阿不思的眉毛轻轻挑了一下：“当然，教授。”

他们一同走下霍格沃茨不断变换的阶梯，来到了四楼的黑魔法防御术办公室。这间办公室仍然是学期开始时那副花团锦簇的模样，一整面墙的猫咪注视着他们，幽幽的猫眼随着他们的行动转来转去。

“请坐，孩子。”乌姆里奇开始从一个精美的瓷茶壶里倒茶，“你吃过早饭了吗，需不需要一点饼干？”

阿不思对她这种异乎寻常的殷勤态度接受良好，相当泰然地在一张盖着花边罩布的椅子上坐了下来。他已经注意到房间堆砌的装潢下掩藏的新东西，但他对此只是付诸一笑。

“我注意到昨晚城堡里似乎有一些不寻常的动静。”乌姆里奇在他对面坐下，捏着杯柄轻轻啜了一口茶水，“虽说课程已经结束了，我也很能理解同学们想要见到家人的迫切心情，可破坏宵禁实在不是一件值得鼓励的事情。”

她身体略微前倾了些：“身为级长，你没有制止你的室友们吗？”

“啊，您知道的，我的舍友哈利·波特在精神上有些‘问题’。”阿不思非常诚恳地说，“他发作起来可吓人了，隆巴顿先生自告奋勇去找霍琦教授，她也觉得束手无策，而庞弗雷夫人已经回家了——她只好去请示校长，而校长决定让他提前回家休养。”

他给的理由正是上学年《预言家日报》为哈利安上的“精神错乱”，而乌姆里奇正是热衷于宣扬此事的人员之一。这种以彼之矛攻彼之盾的答案显然不能让她满意，眼中的神色也冷了许多。

“喝点茶吧，暖暖身子。”她推了推茶碟，“那韦斯莱们呢？虽说部长和我向来认为亚瑟·韦斯莱不太适合担当大任，但他们总不可能也集体犯癔症了吧？”

阿不思淡淡地笑了，修长白皙的指尖轻轻触上杯壁，确实让原本冰凉的指端回暖了不少。但他仍然没有让茶水沾唇，而是坦然地直视乌姆里奇：“您知道的，亚瑟·韦斯莱先生不幸受到袭击，而韦斯莱夫人得知后立即通知了麦格校长，请求让孩子们早些回去。这不算不合理的要求，不是吗？”

“但亚瑟·韦斯莱出现在那里本身就有古怪！”

“这可和我没关系了，教授。”阿不思靠回椅背，“我从昨天到今天都没离开过霍格沃茨，我怎么会知道韦斯莱先生被袭击的前因后果呢？”

乌姆里奇那双鼓泡眼中射出的光已经近乎仇恨了。

“让我们开诚布公一点，夫人。”阿不思的笑容也消失了，“既然您还需要用吐真剂才能确保我说的是真话，那就别怪我拒绝您的茶水。况且就算您确实对韦斯莱的家事感兴趣，也不该来问我。”

他掏出魔杖（乌姆里奇下意识瑟缩了一下，很快又挺起胸膛）敲了敲茶杯，精致的瓷杯很快变成了霍格沃茨常见的装南瓜汁的大杯子。这次他大大方方地喝了一口，还不忘补充一句：“放心，我走之前会帮您变回来的。”

乌姆里奇看起来恨不得把整套茶具砸碎在他头上。但她瞪了一会儿后，居然颇为生硬地服了软：“好吧，我们确实不该去谈论那些无关紧要的小事——我们还是谈谈你的事吧。”

阿不思有些感兴趣地扬了扬眉毛。

“我关注了你一段时间。”当然动机两人心知肚明，“毫无疑问你是个优秀的学生，也是一个颇受爱戴的级长，但有些东西不是单靠你自己努力能得到的。”

“你也很清楚这一点。”她逐渐自如起来，声线重新变得娇柔甜美，“所以你才会去交好盖勒特·格林德沃——多么不公平，不是吗？明明你和他势均力敌，他仍然要在所有人面前压你一头。那些报道和记者都围着他的袍子转——但他至少能分你一点甜头，比如在报纸边角上露个脸？”

阿不思神色十分平淡，但乌姆里奇认为这是他听进去了的表现。她认为自己已经揣摩到了对方最深最阴暗的心思，因为当年她在斯莱特林的公共休息室也体会过这种强烈的不平衡感。

“可他们还是不把你放在心上。”她循循善诱，“没有人关心你是否要一个人度过圣诞节，哪怕是小格林德沃先生，现在大概也去享受他庞大美丽的庄园了吧？他们很容易就把你抛在脑后，所以你该明白指望别人是指望不上的，真真切切握在手里的才是实际的。”

“您愿意如此费心指点我，真是让我受宠若惊啊。”阿不思淡淡地说，“那您认为我应当如何做呢？”

乌姆里奇已然露出了胜利的微笑：“米勒娃·麦格同样不信任你，所以你现在还留在这里，她甚至不会费心来过问一下我找你的原因。可是有野心并不是需要为止羞耻的事——那么你为何不选择魔法部呢？”

阿不思终于将目光从茶壶的釉彩上移开。说实话他也没想到，乌姆里奇选择的第一个策反对象居然是自己。当然这不意味着她准备放下仇恨——反而倘若他真的如她所愿反水，成功将麦格校长和一干D.A.成员拉下马后，她再对付自己就不会有人为他说话了。

“部长和我都很欣赏踏实能干的年轻人，特别是那些不被谣言迷惑的。”乌姆里奇甚至开始为他做职业规划了，“我想你一定认识珀西·韦斯莱，他就是个好榜样，我们总是不吝于提升这样的年轻人的。以你的聪明才智，将来在魔法部肯定大有可为。”

“然后——你就可以站在他们之上。”她甜美而恶毒地描绘着，或许其中一部分是她自己的梦想，所以这时她倒显得十分真心实意了，“那时候就要换他们来讨好你了。”

“或许您可以让我先体会一下这种感觉？”阿不思轻声说。

乌姆里奇那张丑陋的蛤蟆脸也舒展开了：“当然，当然，孩子，事实上我正打算建立一个调查行动组——我亲自挑选人手，协助我作为调查官的工作。我会下放一些权力给你们——”

“所以您看，这依然不是握在我手中的东西，您随时都可以把它收回去。”阿不思站了起来，像是已经彻底失去了耐心，“我只相信我手中的魔杖，或者说我自己的魔力。您的教导确实很有启发性，但我会用我自己的方式达到目标。”

他再次敲了敲杯子，将它变回原本的模样：“再见，教授，我要去复习功课了。”

复习功课当然只是个幌子，头顶上这丛槲寄生也是。阿不思不知道为何有求必应屋变化后它依旧固执地悬挂在头顶，但他甚至懒得为这种小事打个响指。他没和哈利他们说实话，盖勒特返回了英国的格林德沃庄园，并未留校。哪怕他确实懒得应付埃米尔之外的人，有些重要事务仍然是免不了的。

当然这也是阿不思准备好的背景——果然乌姆里奇就上钩了。

但即便他拒绝了乌姆里奇，也还是会有人主动向她告密。阿不思并不很在乎做这件事的人是谁，反正赫敏的保密手段恰到好处，并不需要多加干涉。

每个人都要为自己的选择负责，而且人心的变化是他无法阻止的事情。现在他已经学会放手了。

至于他自己——乌姆里奇看出了他的野心，她毕竟也擅长辨析人性。从这一点来说，她选择最先策反自己倒也合乎情理。

阿不思在这间形制与校长办公室类似的房间内又坐了一会儿，最终还是起身取下了那个顽强的槲寄生花环。随手将它丢在了平时放分院帽的柜子里。墙壁上的画框全都是空荡荡的，伪造的办公室不会有历任校长出现，也就没人评论他的做法是否合适。当然后果也包括理论上讲他并不知道韦斯莱先生被送到了圣芒戈，因为这里没有一位能去医院打探情况的女校长。

他重新坐回椅子时，一阵悦耳的鸣声响起。消失许久的福克斯自半空闪现，优雅地停落在梧桐木栖架上。分别已久的主宠并未如往常一般亲近，阿不思平静地坐在原位，与落在栖架上的凤凰对视。

“就快了。”他说，“不要着急，我向你保证。”

福克斯微微偏头，似乎正在审视他的可信程度。半晌后她似乎得到了一个满意的结论，便低头叼起阿不思准备好的墨鱼骨头，一个闪现又离开了。


	87. 狱火

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 14 狱火

假期结束后的第一次大脑封闭术课程糟糕到了无以复加的地步。哈利发觉自己之前取得的微小进步已经荡然无存，努力构建的防御就像纸一样薄弱。课程进行到一半的时候他已经扑倒在地上，伤疤针扎似的痛，冷汗淋漓，甚至根本记不清盖勒特究竟看到了多少。

“我认为你在这门课上只是白费时间。”盖勒特在他身边半蹲下，声音不辨喜怒，“你根本不适合大脑封闭术，这不是努力就会有成效的事。”

哈利根本说不出话来。他好不容易才把自己的身体从地上抬起来，又重重倒回椅子。盖勒特站起身，双臂环抱在胸前，安静地打量着他。

“你以后都不用来上课了。”他说，并在哈利提出异议前打断了他，“——再攻击你的头脑只会让你的防御更加脆弱，虽然它现在也和没有差不多。”

“……但是伏地魔或许能附在我身上。”哈利终于喘匀了气，说出了自己整个假期都在担心的事，“那时候——那时候我觉得就是我攻击了韦斯莱先生。”

“于是你就以为你是他要找的武器？”盖勒特很不客气地说，“容我提醒你一句，你只是个O.W.Ls都还没通过的未成年巫师，伏地魔操纵你去对付凤凰社还不如他自己动手呢。”

哈利没工夫计较盖勒特对自己的评价，他只觉得心上压着的一块大石头被推开，心里涨满了快乐和解脱的感觉。盖勒特从不刻意安慰人（至少绝不会费心安慰他），所以他确实不会是伏地魔的武器。

“而且我仍然认为大脑封闭术对你不起作用。”盖勒特继续说，“你缺乏掌握这门技巧的某些必需特质，你永远不会控制自己的情绪，而且你想知道伏地魔的行动信息，所以你潜意识不会认真断绝你们之间的联系。”

哈利有些无言以对。在通过这种联系救助了被袭击的韦斯莱先生后，他心中确实产生了动摇：或许他真的可以通过这种联系，打探到伏地魔的情报？可盖勒特冷淡的声音立马在他耳畔响起：别傻了，当伏地魔发现这种联系后，他绝对会借此对你进行欺诈，而你根本分不清真实和虚假的内容。

“你回去吧。”盖勒特最后说，“以后也不必再来了。我只奉劝你最好记得尽量清空自己的思想再睡觉，以及不要冒冒失失地栽进伏地魔给你编造的陷阱里。”

哈利有些垂头丧气地在图书馆里找到了赫敏和罗恩，五年级的学生都在奋笔疾书，完成乌姆里奇新布置的一堆作业。见到他苍白的脸色两人都十分忧虑，问他是不是感觉更糟了。哈利尽量轻松地向他们讲起盖勒特的推断，罗恩显然舒了一口气：“我就说嘛，兄弟，你那天晚上根本没有离开过你的床。”

哈利勉强抽了一下嘴角，随即又因为伤疤的疼痛嘶了一声。赫敏忧心忡忡地看着他：“但是，他说你不适合再继续练习大脑封闭术了？我记得麦格校长似乎也有计划找人来教你？”

“没错。”哈利说，“但是她一直没有合适的人选，我还在霍格沃茨上课呢，但是好像教授当中没有擅长这个的——”

“你忘了斯拉格霍恩吗？”赫敏说，随即又否定了自己，“噢，不行，他大概不够可信，而且自从去年那件事之后他就不那么亲近你了，大概也不会愿意帮你这个忙。”

哈利耸耸肩，任谁被阿不思和盖勒特联手恐吓过一次后，想来都不会很乐意再搅进这潭浑水的。

赫敏建议他们今晚就早点回公共休息室，这对她来说已经是很大的让步了。但哈利认为自己完全没有精力继续学习，他心不甘情不愿地翻开小女巫送他的家庭作业计划簿，写上了乌姆里奇的作业，就准备上楼休息了。

然而他打开宿舍的门，刚往里面走了一步，脑袋就像被切开似的疼了起来。这种极具穿透性的疼痛令他意识都模糊了……疯狂的怒吼在他耳中回响，他狂怒地挥动魔杖，绿光喷涌而出，来报信的人如同朽木般倒了下去。其他巫师吓得四散而逃，因为他们同样听到了那个坏消息……

“……哈利？哈利！”有人打了他一个耳光，被怒火夺取的理智因为疼痛复苏了些。他睁开眼睛，发现自己瞪着天花板，额头的伤疤可怕地跳动着。

“你怎么了？”罗恩罗恩俯身看着他，看上去很担心。

“他又在发怒。”哈利气喘吁吁地躺在宿舍的地板上，“……可是我不知道原因。他愤怒得开始胡乱杀人了，他的手下都吓得逃命，因为他根本不管自己的死咒打在谁身上。”

“听起来对我们是件好事？”罗恩低声说，“赫敏让我来看看你，她说既然格林德沃认为练习大脑封闭术现在对你有害，那你就需要更多的关注。”

哈利想反驳自己不需要额外看护，但他现在必须深呼吸以避免自己吐在罗恩身上。他像梦见韦斯莱先生被蛇咬后那样抖筛似地打着寒战。即使让伏地魔愤怒的消息对他们都是好事，但他现在完全提不起精神来附和罗恩。

是夜。

那座漂浮在北海波涛上的幽灵般的岛屿，无论白天黑夜都笼罩在雾气之中。这种雾气全然没有清新怡人的特征，而是带着足以冻僵灵魂的寒意。这种寒意能够让所有鲜活的生机黯然枯萎，而当今魔法界的记忆中也只有西里斯·布莱克成功越过了这道阴森的防线。

但今夜这座岛燃烧了起来。

没有谁知道这场火是怎么烧起来的。在他们瞪大的瞳孔中，骤然腾起的烈焰将摄魂怪们营造的雾气一扫而空。最开始他们还以为是同伴出手相助，但飞涨的火势让他们惊叫起来，完全顾不上去找出始作俑者了。作为守卫的摄魂怪在被大火吞噬了许多后很快撤退，可他们仍然肩负着任务，只能硬着头皮继续往岛屿中心的狱堡闯，一边试图召唤水流扑灭火焰。

但他们很快发现自己召出的水如同火上浇油，只是让火势越发猛烈。这片宛如地狱般的火海中孵育出无数火蛇、喀麦拉和火龙，逐渐包围了这群渐显颓势的巫师。阿兹卡班当然也设置了禁绝幻影移形的咒语，而他们最开始的计划根本不需要破坏这个禁制。现在他们则绝望地发现，通向自由海域的道路已经完全被熊熊狱火封住了。

终于，一个蓬头垢面的女巫尖叫一声，夺过一根魔杖便朝前方冲了过去。被她夺去魔杖的巫师惨叫一声，几秒内就被一头饥饿的喀麦拉吞得灰都不剩。这种刺激令剩下的许多人心胆俱裂，但少数人像是得到了启发，将不怀好意的眼神投向了身边手持魔杖的巫师。

争斗结束得很快，因为有些纠缠着的双方跌进了火场，直接双双殒命。争斗的胜者包括两名仍然拿着自己魔杖的巫师，而剩下五个手上的魔杖都是强行易主的。

但想要搏出生路仍然不易。咆哮的火兽完全没有对幸存者留情的意思，在他们强行通过火场时不断试图冲破魔杖制造的脆弱防线。抵达海边的短短路程此时漫长得犹如天堑，绝望之中有人哆嗦着将手探向上臂——

“你疯了！”他身边一个面容苍白的男人厉声道，立刻阻止了他失去理智的行为，“他可不会留下你这种没用的废物！”

他也没空再多说什么，立即转头挥动魔杖抵御狱火的攻势，并拼命跟上率先冲出去的女巫的脚步。后者尖叫着不断挥动魔杖，却仍然被一道火舌燎伤了脸。她惨叫一声，在踏出火海后的瞬间幻影移形。她的成功脱逃鼓舞后剩余的巫师，他们跌跌撞撞地扑倒在海滩上，但冰凉的海水也无法浇灭魔法火焰。他们顾不上更多，慌慌张张地站起身便也幻影移形了。

第二天的早餐桌上，赫敏刚刚展开《预言家日报》，突然尖叫起来，周围的人都朝她看。

“怎么啦？”哈利和罗恩一齐问道。

赫敏粗暴地将餐盘哗啦啦地推开，将报纸瘫在桌上，指着占满头版的十一张黑白照片，十个男巫一个女巫，每张照片下都标注了姓名和被关进阿兹卡班的罪行。

“魔法部昨天夜间宣布阿兹卡班发生大规模越狱事件。”赫敏念到，又压低了声音，“哈利，会不会和你昨天晚上……”

“这不对啊。”哈利说，“他昨天晚上非常愤怒，如果是他的手下成功过越狱，他应当很高兴才是。”

赫敏也没有更好的解释。阿不思则正认真地看着自己订的那份报纸，眉头微皱。哈利环顾礼堂，不明白为何其他学生并没有显得恐慌，或是至少在议论这可怕的头版新闻。只有教工席上，老师们都面色严肃，连乌姆里奇都破天荒地没有拿那双蛤蟆眼搜寻行为不当的学生。

“暑假里麦格教授已经警告过福奇，警告他摄魂怪会投靠伏地魔！”哈利回过神来，愤怒地说，“现在他的得力助手也逃跑了！”

“他还能怎么样？”赫敏挖苦地说，“他花了六个月时间来说你们是骗子，怎么可能会按照麦格校长的建议去防范摄魂怪呢？”

哈利觉得自己胃里仿佛坠了个铅块，一点食欲都没有了。赫敏读了一会儿报道，抬头安慰他：“往好处想，哈利，这么大的纰漏魔法部肯定压不下去了，会有更多人开始相信你的。”

她的安慰并不作假，接下来的几天，即使《第二十六号教育令》明令禁止教师向学生提供任何与其任教科目无关的信息，她也无法控制各种消息在学生之间如病毒般迅速传播。洛夫古德先生加印了去年的专题报道，这份报道出现在了每个人的书包里，即便乌姆里奇迅速推出了《第二十七号教育令》也无济于事。她的情绪越来越坏，可怜的特里劳妮快要被她逼疯了，哈利认为她被解雇只是时间问题。当然，事件中心的哈利和盖勒特也遭到了她的敌视，可惜后者完全不吃她那一套。

“我只能做这么多了。”脸色苍白的男巫仔细打量了一会儿，直起身来，“火焰附带的诅咒非常强大，而且不可逆转。我只能把它控制在你的右脸上，不让它侵入你的脑子。”

仰躺着让他检视伤势的女巫恼怒地骂了一句。她厚厚的黑发下，半边脸都被一种恐怖的黑色伤疤覆盖了，右眼上也蒙着一层白翳。男巫没有对她的态度作任何反应，只是低头清洗着自己的双手，眼神近乎死寂。

西弗勒斯·斯内普从来没有想过自己能活着离开阿兹卡班，可惜伏地魔对他手下的魔药大师还是相当看重，策划越狱事件时也没有忘记捎上他。这几天他一直在治疗被狱火烧伤的食死徒，而十一张通缉令上有五个人已经被烧得灰都不剩了。

伏地魔一直认为被关进阿兹卡班的食死徒才是自己最忠心的手下，因此这种损失对他来说简直难以容忍。然而没有人知道那场诡异的大火是怎么烧起来的，负责接应他们的巫师只活了一个，半点有用的信息都没说出来。

纳西莎·马尔福同样苍白的面容出现在门口：“西弗勒斯，主人要见你。”

斯内普沉默地跟着她走向伏地魔的房间。到门口时她停住脚步，示意他单独进去。斯内普并没有犹豫，径自推开了房门，在伏地魔面前深深垂下头：“主人。”

他汇报了对食死徒的治疗情况，伏地魔显得稍微满意了一些。但他也知道，伏地魔找自己绝不会只是为了几个手下的健康问题。

“好了，西弗勒斯，我一向相信你的专业水平。”伏地魔举起了手，“而你也没有辜负过我的信任，这份忠诚现在越来越难能可贵了……”

他停顿了一会儿，像是在思索着什么。斯内普抬起头，大脑一片寂静，仿佛对伏地魔的检视毫无察觉。

“唔。”伏地魔像是得到了一个满意的结果，“现在我们来谈谈卢克伍德负责的那件事吧。你应当了解我想要他寻找的东西，鉴于十五年前正是你将这件事汇报给我的……虽然结果有些差错？”

斯内普重新垂下头，并垂得更低了。

伏地魔嘶哑地笑了起来：“这件事我不怪你，西弗勒斯，但我现在需要你去盯着卢克伍德。卢修斯浪费了我几个月的时间，我只好把希望寄托在更得力的人身上。你明白我的意思吗？”

“我明白，主人。”斯内普答道，“我一定会完成好这个任务。”

伏地魔挥手示意他可以出去了。纳吉尼懒懒地盘在他的椅子周围，在斯内普眼光扫过的时候一动不动。后者离开房间后刚刚走过拐角，就被一个人拦住了。

“他说了什么吗？”纳西莎紧张地压低声音，“他有没有提到卢修斯？”

“他对卢修斯不太满意。”斯内普说，“你知道的，卢修斯这半年来做的全是无用功。我只能说他必须在接下来的行动中表现良好才行，否则主人肯定会惩罚他的。”

他轻轻将手臂从纳西莎手中抽开，朝神色愁苦的女巫点点头，便自行离去了。


	88. 圣瓦伦丁的叹息

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 15 圣瓦伦丁的叹息

越狱事件使得学生们更加热情高涨地投入进D.A.的活动中，但谁都没有纳威的进步大。残害他父母的凶手逃跑的消息使他产生了奇特甚至有些吓人的变化，进步快得令人害怕。

哈利很希望自己在大脑封闭术上也能有这样大的进步，但盖勒特再也没有给他上过课。他的伤疤仍然偶尔会痛，通常是在夜里，他为自己不断接收着伏地魔的情绪感到恐惧。

以及他现在经常梦见自己走在那条黑洞洞的走廊上，最终渴望地站在那扇黑门前。他甚至希望那扇门快点打开，或许只要门开了他就不会再做这个梦了——但又分不清这究竟是自己的念头还是伏地魔的念头。

不过五年级的生活没有给他留下太多想东想西的精力。O.W.Ls考试雷打不动地、每分每秒地逼近着，一月份很快就过去了，较为温暖湿润的二月份来临了。哈利很惊奇地发现，和考试一样不受外界影响的还有日渐浓郁的粉色气氛。

“这是人的天性，哈利。”阿不思说，“大多数人总是会向往温暖的，快乐的东西，而这些往往会成为支撑我们度过黑暗的力量。”

他说这话的时候院子另一头双胞胎正在向大家展示自己的新发明。哈利不太确定他是不是在暗示自己对他们的资助。弗雷德和乔治在充足的资本支撑下新点子层出不穷，而作为级长的阿不思几乎从不干涉他们。

“好吧。”哈利收回目光，“我希望他们在下次的D.A.集会上能充分利用这些美好的回忆。”

守护神咒的练习已经初见成效，赫敏和罗恩已经能够召出实体的守护神了，其他高年级也有了长足进步。哈利还记得秋第一次召出她的天鹅守护神的样子，不过他已经逐渐学会了不将目光长时间停在她身上。

身后传来一阵脚步声。两人转过头，看到盖勒特穿过走廊停在他们面前。

“你周末有空吗？”盖勒特彬彬有礼地问道，颇具风度地欠了欠身，以及一如既往地无视了哈利。

“我想是有的。”阿不思语气轻快，“上周我们熬夜赶完那篇论文不就是为了这个？”

哈利感到一阵牙酸，眼不见为净地找了个理由溜走了。对于一个恐怕要在魁地奇球场度过情人节的人来说，这种刺激还是越少越好。

2月14号早上哈利和罗恩一起走向魁地奇球场，阿不思和他们在门厅分开，大大方方地挽上了盖勒特的手。他们一起排队等费尔奇签字出校，对周围的窃窃私语置若罔闻。等他们走到霍格莫德附近的时候就没人再看他们了，大家都有自己的乐趣，有自己眼中最具魅力的那个人。于是他们也像其他情侣一样悠闲地走在街道上，直到经过一张橱窗里的大告示。

“魔法部通缉以下十一人。”阿不思轻轻念出声，“如有能提供缉拿逃犯线索者，赏金一千加隆。”

“就算我把里德尔府的地址塞到福奇鼻子下面，他难道就会作出行动吗？”盖勒特讥讽道。

“他会给你安上串通逃犯的罪名，把你丢进阿兹卡班。”阿不思平淡地说，“谁让你这么消息灵通呢？”

“你的幽默真令人印象深刻。”盖勒特扯了扯嘴角，抬头看了看天色，“下雨了。”

带着早春寒意的雨滴落了下来，他们用魔杖支起透明的雨伞继续走过这条街，周围是忙着躲进店铺快步跑过的学生。谁也没有提出喝一杯之类的建议，而他们经过的每一扇橱窗里都贴着通缉逃犯的告示。走到街道尽头时盖勒特终于开口：“那天晚上阿兹卡班烧了一场大火。”

阿不思有些讶异地挑眉：“我不记得有这件事，但或许这次他们换了劫狱方式？”

盖勒特不置可否地耸耸肩：“埃米尔能检查的时间不多，而且据他说那场火的威力非常可观……几乎烧掉了所有能作证据的痕迹。伏地魔就算想要召回自己的得力下属，也不该选择这么声势浩大的方式，这和他亲自出手有什么区别呢？”

“有些咒语在失控后也能产生远超施咒者水平的威力。”阿不思的神情转淡，“这种情况在黑魔法中更是常见，你应该很清楚。”

“我很清楚。”盖勒特温声重复了一遍，“但这种程度对于我们来说并不难，不是吗？”

他们已经快走到尖叫棚屋了，阿不思停下了脚步，神色也变得似笑非笑起来。

“我想现在对于我来说还是有些难度的。”他说，“你要试试看吗？”

“我不会和你动手。”盖勒特说，深湛的眸子静静地看着他，“但我看过了哈利·波特的记忆，我很高兴看到你又能使用守护神咒了。”

“于是你高兴地将我加进了怀疑名单？”阿不思说，“你的情人节礼物比我的冷笑话更令人印象深刻。”

他们仍然持着魔杖支起的伞，隔着细密的雨帘对望。这个姿态竟与决斗的准备动作有微妙的相似。

“对此我感到非常抱歉。”盖勒特的措辞依旧礼节周全，“而且这当然不是情人节礼物——我本来想要邀请你去格林德沃庄园过圣诞，提前把礼物送给你……但你拒绝了我的邀请选择留校，在救世主也不在霍格沃茨的情况下。”

“如果你想要不在场证明，时间点也不该是圣诞假期。”阿不思淡淡地说，“越狱发生在大家返校之后，以防你忘记了这件事。”

“你没有明白我的意思，阿不思。”盖勒特显得出奇的耐心，“我无所谓是否是你点燃了阿兹卡班，而你是否愿意提前通知我你将参加一场篝火晚会同样不重要——说实话我更乐意看到你的状态恢复，其他事情都无关紧要。”

他这番话对阿不思产生了一种非同寻常的触动。那双原本透彻的蔚蓝眸中掠过一丝触动，并且被他准确地捕捉到了。

“我没想到有一天我会成为我们俩中显得更混蛋的那个。”阿不思敛眸叹道，再对上他的视线时，那抹异色已经消失得无影无踪，“不过我确实没有参加这场‘篝火晚会’。我更建议你去关注出逃巫师中的一个人。”

“西弗勒斯·斯内普？”盖勒特眸光闪动，“我记得他在你……之后担任过霍格沃茨校长。”

“人心是这个世界上最莫测的事物，有时却也是最坚定不移的。”阿不思说，“所以，这只是一个建议。不像西里斯，我现在并没有能够取信于西弗勒斯的筹码，也不确定他的态度是否发生了变化。他比西里斯的戒备心更重，不是那么好打动的。”

“那你和我呢？”盖勒特说。

压抑的沉默在话音落下后蔓延开来。早春的雨尚带寒意并不舒适，阿不思突然觉得或许他应当多加件衣服。不过适当的寒冷有助于保持清醒。他微笑起来：

“你和我一样都不是会被轻易动摇的人。”他说，“我们不是早就知道了吗？”

盖勒特紧紧皱着眉。外表年轻的金发巫师此刻与百年前被圣器谜团困扰的少年神态颇似，让阿不思生出了一点淡淡的怀念。但他知道这点形似只是表象，眼前人只会比过去更冷静、更理智、更坚定不移，早已不是恋人的温柔爱意能轻易安抚下去的了。

虽然从后来的事实来看他当时也并非真正妥协罢了，而阿不思也很清楚自己这半年的表演并非毫无破绽。向来敏锐的小女巫能发现的事，没道理更熟悉他的盖勒特发现不了。

“阿不思。”盖勒特慢慢地说，“我大概知道你想要做什么，而你知道我能阻止你。”

“那你要阻止我吗？”阿不思张开双臂，魔杖支起的透明屏障消失后，纷纷细雨终于落下，“你来得及阻止我吗——Expecto Patronum！”

银色的凤凰从花楸木杖尖飞出，昂首无声地长鸣。它随即张开双翼绕过两人，朝霍格沃茨城堡飞去。因为这强大而美丽的守护神失神一瞬，盖勒特错过了最好的时机。下一秒真正的凤凰自虚空中骤然出现，阿不思伸手抓住她华美的金色尾羽，随着一道金色火焰，他消失在盖勒特眼前。

霍格沃茨的场地上禁止幻影移形——所以阿不思确信盖勒特还需要一点时间才能赶上自己，而这点时间已经足够完成剩下的部分了。他快步走进门厅，熟练地转过几道移动楼梯，直到被笑容满面的乌姆里奇拦住了去路。

“邓布利多先生。”她用那种甜腻腻的、故意拿捏起来的嗓音开口道，“请跟我到校长办公室去一趟。”

她脸上洋溢的那种恶意的喜悦实在很难忽视，因此阿不思不得不表现出适时的谨慎：“教授，请问有什么事吗？”

“到了地儿我们有的是时间谈，亲爱的。”乌姆里奇温柔地说，“动作快点，别让部长等久了。”

她后半句话是对另一个人说的——一只铁钳般的手抓住了阿不思的胳膊。从他身后出现的德力士默不作声地拽着他上楼，另一只插在自己的衣兜里，显然是握着魔杖。不知道乌姆里奇是怎么和他交代的，他差不多是按照押送成年犯人的方式对待阿不思，不过难免会松懈些。假如阿不思打算溜之大吉，他这种懈怠就是个很好的突破口。

当然哪怕这位傲罗如临大敌——哪怕被带进了满满当当的校长室，阿不思内心仍然是非常平静的，甚至已经懒得在面上装出一点惊慌失措的模样。麦格校长坐在办公桌后，神色冰冷；斯普劳特教授靠在她身边，气呼呼地看着其他人；魔法部部长康奈利·福吉站在炉火旁，兴奋地前后轻轻摇晃着，显出一副志得意满的模样；长着雀斑、戴着眼镜的珀西·韦斯莱在墙边激动地走来走去，手里拿着一支羽毛笔和一卷厚厚的羊皮纸，显然是准备随时记录。

把阿不思带进来后德力士就站在了门边。过了一会儿，金斯莱·沙克尔敲了敲门，带着哈利进来了。后者满头大汗，大概是直接从魁地奇球场上被带过来的。但金斯莱或许提前和他说了些什么，所以他看起来还算镇定。

“好啊，好啊。”当金斯莱关上大门后，福吉脸上露出了一种幸灾乐祸的表情，“米勒娃，你的学生们真是让我印象深刻。”

“我不明白你的意思，部长。”麦格教授很冷淡地说。

福吉对于在她这里碰壁竟然毫不在乎，或者说，他现在兴致高昂到能容忍这点小小的忤逆的地步。

“所以？”他走到阿不思和哈利面前，带着胜利般的笑容，“你们应该知道自己为什么在这儿吧？”


	89. 莫比乌斯

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 16 莫比乌斯

哈利有些不安地看了看周围，发现麦格校长面无表情，而阿不思只是微笑。于是他也老老实实地闭紧了嘴。没有得到回应的福吉有些疑惑和不耐，转头去看了看乌姆里奇，又转回来继续瞪着他们。

“那么你们不清楚，”他话语中是毫不掩饰的挖苦口气，“你们已经违反了校规吗？”

哈利跟着阿不思一齐摇头，并接着否认自己违反过任何魔法部的法令。福吉被他们故作茫然的态度搞得怒火中烧。这时乌姆里奇开口了。

“部长，我觉得，如果我把检举人带来，也许我们的进展会快一些。”

哈利只觉得心脏重重地跳了一下。他下意识去看阿不思，发现后者甚至不知道走神到哪儿去了。不过阿不思向来不是那种不知轻重的人，所以他认为这种表现说明阿不思早已有了准备，心跳也稍稍平复了些。同时他也在疯狂地思考到底是哪一环保密措施出了差错——他并没有优先考虑D. A. 内部出了叛徒的可能。

然而当检举人被带进来的时候，他的怒火一下子涌了上来——检举人正是秋·张的女友玛丽埃塔。她用双手捂着脸，不肯教大家看到她的面容。福吉热情地招呼她抬起头来，却立马被吓得倒退了一步。

“老天呐！”他骂骂咧咧地拍着自己倒退时碰到炉火的斗篷下摆，“这是怎么回事？”

玛丽埃塔哀号一声，忙着把长袍领子扯到眼睛下面。但大家已经看到，一连串密密麻麻的紫色脓包在她脸上呈现出“告密生”这个词。

“是这样的，部长。”乌姆里奇反复劝说她不成，只好自己换上一副笑脸转向福吉，“艾克莫小姐今天早上来到我的办公室，告诉我如果我跟着她进入八楼的一间密室，就会发现一些对我有好处的事情。我进一步盘问她时，她承认那里几个月以来，都有人定期举办某种聚会。”

“哦，是这样。”福吉带着自以为和蔼可亲的表情朝玛丽埃塔点了点头，但完全没有接近她的意向，“勇敢的女孩儿，你做出了正确的决定。那么，你能讲讲在聚会上发生了什么事吗？聚会的目的是什么？有谁在场？”

然而玛丽埃塔不肯开口，她只是摇了摇脑袋，吓得瞪圆了眼睛。

“部长，她刚向我汇报完这些，某种毒咒，”乌姆里奇朝她藏在袍子后的脸比划了一下，“就起作用了。她在我的要求下带着我去了八楼的密室，结果在那里的一面镜子里看见了自己的脸，就再也不愿开口了。”

“我们就没有破解咒来对付这个吗？”福吉不耐烦地问道，“好让她自由自在地讲话？”

“我还没有找到。”乌姆里奇很不情愿地承认道。但她随即打起精神，“不过她不开口也没关系，我可以替她说下去。你也许还记得，部长，我在十月份向你报告过，波特和邓布利多曾经在霍格莫德的猪头酒吧和许多同学会面——”

“这件事你有证据吗？”麦格教授很平淡地插了一句。

“我有威利·威德辛的证词，校长女士。”乌姆里奇洋洋自得地说，“他身上裹了很多纱巾不错，但那完全无损他的听力。在听完他们说过的每一句话后，急忙直接赶到学校向我报告——”

“哈！”斯普劳特教授打断了她，“就因为这个他才被免除了对他制造的厕所污水回涌事件的起诉！我们的司法系统真是让人大开眼界啊！”

校长办公室中的肖像们同样发出愤怒的喧嚣。但乌姆里奇和福吉都充耳不闻。

“他们组织的这些学生聚会，”乌姆里奇接着说，“是想说服他们加入一个非法团体，学习一些咒语和诅咒。魔法部已经将那些咒语和诅咒裁定为不适合学生——”

“你恐怕忽略了一件事，多洛雷斯。”麦格教授再次打断了她，“我不知道他们那天是否真的出现在了猪头酒吧——但我很确定当时他们没有违反《第二十四号教育令》，因为这部法令是在那之后两天颁布的。”

福吉原本蹦蹦跳跳的脚步趔趄了一下。珀西·韦斯莱的笑容也僵住了。只有乌姆里奇头一个回过神来。

“是这样不错，校长。”她又露出那种假惺惺的亲切笑容，“但是打从我们实施《第二十四号教育令》已经快五个月了。就算第一次聚会没有违法，但从那之后的所有聚会肯定都是违法的。”

“你有什么证据证明后来还有这种聚会吗？”麦格教授也用那种假装的客气口吻发问。

“不然艾克莫小姐为什么会出现在这里？”乌姆里奇的笑容中带上了志得意满的意味，“她带着我找到了举办聚会的场所，并且拿到了参会人员名单，就钉在那间密室的墙上。”

在哈利惊骇的目光中，她从衣袋里抽出了钉在有求必应屋墙壁上的名单，将它递给了福吉。

“太棒了。”福吉说，脸上也绽出了胜利的笑容，伸手接过了名单，“太棒了，多洛雷斯，我来瞧瞧……”

然而他一低头看向羊皮纸，脸上的表情再次僵住了。

“一张白纸？”他哼了一声，抽出自己的魔杖，“速速显形！”

哈利鼓起勇气伸长了一点脖子，发现那张本该写着所有D.A.成员名字的羊皮纸上空无一物。乌姆里奇也像是没有料到这件事，连忙挤上前查看情况。

“这确实是名单！”她在福吉投来怀疑的目光时声调都变了，那副装出来的嗓音有些扭曲，“速速显形！”

还是没用。她短粗手指抓着的仿佛真的只是张无辜的空白羊皮纸。他们继续不死心地尝试了各种各样的方法。哈利看着这一幕只想笑，并决定回去好好表扬赫敏的咒语水平。麦格教授无聊地取下眼镜擦拭，完全无意提供任何帮助。

“好啦，部长。”在以不必要的仔细态度擦完眼镜后，麦格校长慢吞吞地开口了，“哪怕这真的是一份名单，你还是没有证据证明在那之后有人举办过任何聚会。在这样一个特殊的日子里，我建议大家还是早点去享受节日的气氛吧。”

乌姆里奇和福吉看起来都气急败坏。哈利则由衷地庆幸乌姆里奇没有等待时机抓他们个现形——大概是因为最近一次聚会要到下周，而玛丽埃塔长满脓包的脸根本没法隐藏太久。可乌姆里奇显然不会那么容易善罢甘休。毕竟她要面对的可不只是希望落空，还有来自上司的对她能力的质疑。

“我们还有人证！”她一把抓住了玛丽埃塔的手臂，朝她挤出一个尽可能和气的笑，“艾克莫小姐，你只需要点头、摇头就行了——我能肯定这么做不会让那些斑点更严重的。”

麦格教授的表情再次严肃起来。她看了一眼金斯莱。但阿不思不经意似地变动了一下站位，恰好挡住了他，他只能几不可查地摇了摇头。年轻的格兰芬多终于脱离了神游天外的状态，将目光投向掩着脸的玛丽埃塔。后者甚至不愿意和其他人有目光接触，只是点了点头。

“很好，很好，艾克莫小姐。”乌姆里奇受到了鼓舞，马上问道，“八楼的密室里，这几个月一直有人在定期组织聚会对吗？”

出乎哈利意料的是——在短暂的沉默后，玛丽埃塔摇了摇头。

“你没听明白这个问题吗？”乌姆里奇的耐心已经濒临消耗殆尽，“我问你过去五个月里是否经常参加这些聚会？你参加了，对不对？”

可是玛丽埃塔又摇了摇头。

“你摇头是什么意思啊，亲爱的？”乌姆里奇恼火地说，“你明明告诉我下周四就有一次聚会！艾克莫小姐，是你告诉我的，就在密室里面，还有名单——”

“这个嘛，通常人们摇头的时候，他们的意思是‘不’。”麦格教授冷冷地说，“所以除非艾克莫小姐是在用一种人类不了解的肢体语言……”

“——波特和邓布利多是头头，就是他们，组织了聚会——”但乌姆里奇根本不理会她。而这时玛丽埃塔摇了摇头，又点了点头。

“哈！”乌姆里奇叫了起来，“我说什么来着？波特和邓布利多！”

哈利感到胃里猛地一沉。完了，在这么确凿的证据面前，他们两个被退学似乎是必然的结局，连麦格教授都没法推脱了。

可是玛丽埃塔仍然是摇头，又点头。

“我想艾克莫小姐的意思是，哈利并没有参加聚会。”阿不思突然口气很温和地开口了，哪怕他话中的含义不亚于一声惊雷，“是我打算把同学们组织起来，建立一个小团体——下周四才是第一次聚会，所以参会名单都还没定。不过嘛，艾克莫小姐似乎已经提前站好了立场。”

校长室里的其他声音都消失了，无论是活着的巫师还是墙上的画像，所有人的目光都汇集在他身上，一张张面孔上的表情各异。或许还要排除玛丽埃塔，她始终垂着眼睛，只在阿不思坦白后点了点头，表明他所说的真实性。

“可是——”乌姆里奇狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼，异常不甘于就这么看着他从罗网中溜走了，“她明明说过是你们两个人，你们在过去几个月里轮流主持——”

“这个嘛，教授，”阿不思很轻快地说，“艾克莫小姐恐怕是立功心切，向您汇报时未免有些言过其实。况且——不那么谦虚地说，就算我们真的要组织活动，大家也应当更相信我的水准。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”福吉满脸不可思议地看着他，“你想要组织——”

“‘邓布利多军’。”阿不思彬彬有礼地帮他解惑，“D.A.是防御协会的简称不错，但那只是一个幌子。整个魔法部暮气沉沉，魔法界的未来应当掌握在更年轻的人手中。我希望招募到更多与我志同道合的人，积蓄力量改变这种现状。”

他从容地环顾所有人，略带矜傲神气地点头致意，那副理所当然的神态仿佛在进行宣讲而不是承认罪状。哈利已经被这种展开震惊得完全无法言语，甚至开始思考眼前的人是不是喝了复方汤剂的盖勒特——这种理想听起来就像是某个金头发斯莱特林的点子。

不过在他因为连番惊吓过热的大脑冷静一些后，他突然意识到从他们入学以来，盖勒特实际上从未真正作出什么登高而呼的举动，反倒是这大半年来作为级长的阿不思颇有聚拢人心的倾向。这些隐藏的暗流曾经被盖勒特挑明又被他驳斥，现在却被阿不思自己亲口承认——

随即他又觉得自己的想法非常可笑。这可不是在乌姆里奇课堂上逞英雄的时候，那时最严重的后果也不过是被关禁闭；现在他们面对的可是魔法部和正式颁布的法令，而阿不思正在将大部分责任揽在自己身上，没有比现在更糟糕的时机了。

“你，你……”福吉惊骇的目光在阿不思和麦格教授之间转来转去，“是她授意你推翻魔法部——”

“完全是我自己的主意，先生。”阿不思不容质疑地打断了他，甚至抬高了一些声调，显出一丝被轻看的不悦，“魔法部的腐朽已经不是温和的改良所能挽救的，看看阿兹卡班发生的事情!在看到那份报纸后我就下定了决心，我们必须要做些什么。而麦格校长的态度和手段都太柔和了，让她知道只会坏事。”

他的神情十分真挚，逻辑也完全能自圆其说。麦格校长在最初的惊讶后神色复杂起来，在阿不思“慷慨激昂”地抒发己见时仍然一言不发，像是彻底放弃了这个过于激进的学生。

福吉同样被他堪称狂妄的发言震惊了。他呼哧呼哧地喘了几口气，这才开口：“好吧，看来一切都很清楚了……我们不需要更多证据了。我们不能让这样的害群之马继续呆在学校里，对孩子们继续施加恶劣的影响——”

“你要开除他？”麦格校长站了起来，握着自己的魔杖，“我才是霍格沃茨的校长！如果你想要让任何一个学生从城堡离开，你得先问问我的意见！”

“保持冷静，米勒娃。”乌姆里奇假惺惺地劝说道，但她同样握上了自己的魔杖，“你最好看清形势，邓布利多不仅试图违反魔法部颁布的法令，甚至密谋要颠覆我们。假如他不是个未成年巫师，可就不是开除出校这么轻巧的处罚了。”

他们的争执哈利几乎没有听进去，他的全副注意力都集中在阿不思身上，疯狂地思考着其他选项。但哪怕是现在他直接承认自己正是阿不思的同谋，也对减轻阿不思的罪责无济于事，还会增加一个被开除的名额。

可阿不思一眼都没有看他，嘴角噙着一抹哈利看不明白的微笑，镜片后的蓝眼睛熠熠生辉——哈利甚至觉得他处在一种古怪的兴奋状态中。

“……必须开除！”福吉的大喊终于将哈利的注意力拉了回来，“别想阻止我，米勒娃·麦格，你不会想同时对付德力士、沙克尔、多洛雷斯和我的。今天我们必须折断他的魔杖——”

“恐怕这其中会有一些困难，部长先生。”阿不思接口道。

福吉有些愕然地扭头，迎接他的是一道昏迷咒的红光。完全没料到一个学生会悍然出手的部长先生相当艰难地躲开了这道咒语，德力士“当心！他要跑！”的警告这才姗姗来迟。后者作为傲罗的警觉性令他第一个扑上去试图抓住阿不思，却抓了个空。

“窗边！”乌姆里奇的尖叫响起。哈利这才发现阿不思用了盖勒特对付火龙的幻术咒语，德力士撞上的只是个幻象，却因为力道落空现在才爬起来；剩下一个金斯莱假装积极地护着福吉，实际上则是绊住了他的脚步；哈利和珀西都目瞪口呆地看着一切发生，后者连手中的羽毛笔和羊皮纸都吓掉了；再排除不可能出手的麦格校长、斯普劳特教授和玛丽埃塔，只剩一个乌姆里奇能够自由活动。

这些人中或许也只有乌姆里奇猜到了阿不思会反抗——一个敢用钻心咒威胁她的人，哪怕是个未成年巫师，也绝不会束手就擒；可也或许正因为她曾经亲身体会过被威胁的感觉，她只是喊了一声却没有自己冲上去。

于是阿不思得以有空在窗边朝所有人微鞠一躬，像是在退场前朝所有观众致意告别。下一秒他朝后撞开窗户，在所有人面前直落下去。猎猎风声在他耳边呼啸，而他情不自禁地大笑起来。

“福克斯！”他高声喊道。金红的凤凰随之出现在他身侧，华美的凤羽落在他手中。在他随凤凰消失的前一刻，某种感应般的触动令他转头望向场地的另一侧。盖勒特·格林德沃站得很远，大概是猜出他早已安排好一切所以不再试图赶来阻止。明明隔着遥远的距离看不清面容，他却觉得那双眸中有什么东西直直撞进了他风声呼啸的胸口。

但无论那份复杂眼神背后有什么都来不及说了。下一刻年轻的格兰芬多与凤凰一同消失在了早春尚待寒意的空气中，只为那些扑到窗口向下看的巫师们留下似乎仍在耳边回响的笑声。


	90. 魔法把戏

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 17 魔法把戏

“魔法部令：  
兹由多洛雷斯·简·乌姆里奇（高级调查官）暂代米勒娃·麦格霍格沃茨魔法学校校长职务。  
以上条例符合《第二十八号教育令》  
签名：魔法部部长 康奈利·奥斯瓦尔德·福吉”

“那麦格校长呢？”罗恩不安地问道。

“麦格校长现在是副校长。”赫敏的目光紧紧盯着那张告示，心不在焉地应道，“弗立维教授告诉我，乌姆里奇还没有搬到校长室去，在‘进一步调查’结束之前。”

但这张告示引发的波澜远比不上另一个消息。似乎一夜之间，所有人都知道格兰芬多的五年级级长阿不思·邓布利多在两名傲罗、高级检察官、魔法部部长和他的现任助理面前逃脱了。这个故事在不断的传播过程中逐渐有被神话的趋势：哈利无意中听到一个二年级女生深信不疑地对另一个二年级女生说，福吉和那两个傲罗眼下正躺在圣芒戈，脑袋变成了南瓜；另一个拉文克劳四年级男生则信誓旦旦地宣称，阿不思召唤出了城堡下面沉睡的巨龙，坐在龙背上飞走了（虽然召唤出凤凰飞走这个事实本身也够传奇了）。

不过有些细节却出奇的准确，比如说每个人都知道，学生中只有哈利和玛丽埃塔亲眼目睹了当时的情形。而玛丽埃塔至今仍然躺在医疗翼，所以想要获得第一手消息的人无不争抢着和他说话。

“我终于明白你当时的话了。”当公共休息室的人群终于散去后，哈利对赫敏说，“阿不思大概在我们提出D.A.的时候就已经预见到了这个结局，他大概早就准备好把这个名字一起利用起来。不——”他注意到赫敏黯淡的表情，“这不是你的错，我们都知道在魔法部眼皮下搞学习小组会有什么后果。”

“但是阿不思因此被开除了！”赫敏捂住了脸，“他甚至没有成年，魔法部完全可以通过踪丝追踪他的！”

哈利心头咯噔了一下。他忘记了这件事情，或者说大多数人现在都没把阿不思看成一个未成年的小巫师了。D.A.的成员习惯了接受他的指导，而其他人则因为他完美脱身的事迹心生崇拜。这大半年来阿不思在霍格沃茨学生中营造的人气已经被推上了一个巅峰，甚至把哈利和盖勒特都甩在了后面。

但永远更理智的赫敏看到了被大家忽视的细节：一个尚未成年的小巫师仍然是被魔法部监管的。

“上个暑假哈利用守护神咒不是也没被发现吗？”罗恩试图缓和一下气氛，“也不要那么紧张嘛……”

“总不能每次都寄希望于意外发生。”赫敏放下手，眼眶还有些红，但情绪已经平复了些，“你们认为阿不思会去什么地方？”

哈利没有反驳赫敏的忧虑，因为他很清楚上个暑假之所以魔法部没有传唤自己，完全是因为那个守护神是盖勒特放的。而听到赫敏的问题后他顺着接话：“大概学校里只有格林德沃知道。”

“未必。”赫敏的口气已经完全恢复了正常，她冷静地说，“阿不思肯定早就预见到了有人告密的可能性，所以他才会在名单上施咒——虽然我确实想过要模仿活点地图，但一直没有成功，那就只有可能是阿不思做的。”

“所以他早就做好了准备……”她慢慢地咬着字句，“准备在最糟糕的情况下将责任全部揽下，然后脱身……还有玛丽埃塔的表现也很可疑，她为什么只抓着阿不思不放？我可不认为她是出于同学情谊想要放你一马，哈利。”

哈利愣了一下，开始回想当时的情形。玛丽埃塔参加了过去的每一次活动，无论是阿不思还是哈利主持的，没道理她要说一半留一半。而且非常显然，她最开始向乌姆里奇汇报的时候说的是两个人，这才让后者因为期待落空大为光火。

“她中了夺魂咒！”哈利低声喊道，一切都说得通了，“当时办公室里有人给她施了夺魂咒——”

“——阿不思给她施的夺魂咒。”赫敏肯定地说，“剩下能够施咒的任何人都不会让玛丽埃塔说出那样的供词的。那么，既然阿不思都能让玛丽埃塔说出他想让她说的话，他为什么不干脆让她否认一切？”

“那样也没人会信呀。”罗恩说，“福吉和乌姆里奇又不是傻子，而且乌姆里奇是见过有字的名单的。”

“因为那都只是一面之词，罗恩。无论是玛丽埃塔的供词还是乌姆里奇的说法，都不能算是板上钉钉的铁证，都还有转圜余地。”赫敏深吸了口气，“但阿不思自己把一切坐实了，说明眼下就是他想要的结果——他成功地、合理地离开了霍格沃茨，而我们和格林德沃都还在这里。我认为他俩之间的问题根本没有得到解决。格林德沃这次和我们一样被他排除在外了。”

“但是踪丝，哦，我不知道他要怎么解决这个问题。”赫敏烦恼地抓了一下头发，“除非他要完全以麻瓜的方式活动，可这样的限制太大了。”

“你觉得我给他在伦敦的地址写信会有用吗？”哈利试探性地说，“我是说，他毕竟在来霍格沃茨之前都是在麻瓜世界生活的，或许他确实会选择这种方式。”

“别傻了，哈利，所有的通信方式都被监控了。”赫敏白了他一眼，“费尔奇现在可得意了，乌姆里奇很容易就会把他拉到她那边去。”

她说的一点都不错，费尔奇在走廊上走过时断断续续地哼着歌，显得心情格外的好。最糟糕的是，论起对学校里秘密通道和躲藏处的熟悉程度，他可能仅次于韦斯莱双胞胎。

正想到他们，这两个红头发的韦斯莱就突然从他们背后冒了出来，把他们小小地吓了一跳。

“我认为阿不思为我们作出了很好的表率。”乔治说，“他这个级长可真不赖，比珀西那个傻瓜好多了。我们以前怎么没看出来呢？”

“我们不该怀疑盖勒特的眼光。”弗雷德总结般地点点头，“总而言之，我们也决定不再为惹麻烦担心了。”

“你们担心过吗？”赫敏怀疑地问道。

“当然啦。”乔治说，“我们一直很明白要在哪里画个界线。我们偶尔或许会越过一个脚趾——”

“——但我们总是在惹出大乱子之前停下来。”弗雷德无缝衔接了自己兄弟的话，“但阿不思给了我们一些启发，我们认为我们已经没有留在这里的必要了。而在我们走之前，出点大乱子正是我们亲爱的新校长罪有应得的。”

他看了看自己的手表：“第一阶段即将开始，如果我是你的话，就会去礼堂吃午饭，那样老师们就会看到你和那件事一点关系也没有。”

他们转身离开，消失在人群里。赫敏紧紧皱着眉头，而罗恩显得十分不安：“他们是认真的？我觉得我们最好离开这里……”

“我觉得，”赫敏轻轻地说，“这是个机会。”

罗恩像是从来不认识她似的瞪大了眼睛看着她，而她只是拉着他们朝礼堂大门走去。

弗雷德和乔治说到做到，他们点燃了一大箱施过魔法的烟火。这些烟火像是具有无穷的能量和动力，整个下午一直在在城堡里乱窜。但别的老师好像并不是很在意。只有乌姆里奇在学校各处跑来跑去，好似离了她，这些老师谁都没办法清除自己教室里横冲直撞的烟火似的。麦格校长一直呆在校长室里，而乌姆里奇显然也不愿在上任第一天求助前任。

双胞胎成为了当晚格兰芬多休息室新的英雄，连赫敏都奋力挤过去祝贺他们。

“这些烟火太奇妙了。”她钦佩地说。

“多谢。”乔治显得既惊讶又高兴。弗雷德闻声也转过头。

“如果你想把自己的名字列入订货名单，赫敏，你可以付五个加隆买简装火焰盒。”他热情地招呼道，“付二十个加隆买豪华爆燃……”

“你们提不提供定制服务？”赫敏问，“晚些时间我们可以谈谈细节。”

双胞胎对视一眼，点了点头。他们一直等到半夜，最后一个付定金的学生也回宿舍了。双胞胎收拾好订货单，坐到了他们对面。

“说实话，你们准备怎么离开霍格沃茨？”赫敏开门见山地问道。

乔治和弗雷德都愣了一下，随即咧开嘴。乔治笑道：“我就知道你不会真的想要买烟火。”

“这个嘛，我想我已经找到了一点叛逆的感觉。”赫敏很轻快地捋了一下头发，“说说你们的打算吧，你们总不可能一声不吭地偷偷溜走吧？”

“当然不会。”弗雷德耸耸肩，“你会看到的。”

“那离开霍格沃茨之后呢？”

“我们在对角巷弄到了一间门面。”乔治说，“对角巷93号。”他朝哈利挤了挤眼睛，哈利知道自己那份奖金一定在其中作出了贡献。

赫敏点了点头，从自己的口袋里掏出了一枚金币。

“我修改了一下D.A.的联络道具，你们都知道这种假金币怎么用。”她将假加隆递给乔治，“修改之后双方都可以改变字迹并显现在另一枚金币上，这样我们就有了一条不受乌姆里奇监视的校内外联络方式。”

弗雷德将金币从兄弟手中拿过来，对着光打量。乔治饶有兴趣地说：“这点子不错，多做几个的话，我们走了还可以继续和大家做生意。”

“D.A.泄密的教训还不够吗？”赫敏沉下脸，“我只做了两个，你们可别随手花出去了。”

双胞胎耸了耸肩。弗雷德将金币向上一抛，耍了个花样变没了。他接着说：“好吧，那你想要我们写些什么呢？韦斯莱笑话大全？”

“所有消息。”赫敏很快地说，“——所有你们能打听到的消息。乌姆里奇在试图让我们所有人当聋子和瞎子，而凤凰社又不肯让我们知道太多，可他们也管不着所有人，比如说蒙顿格斯那种，想让他开口并没有那么难。”

“你真是让我刮目相看，赫敏。”乔治说，“可敬的蒙顿格斯，他确实总能听到一些有趣的事情。”

赫敏停顿了一下，继续说道：“以及我希望，你们能注意一下阿不思的行踪。”

“我不认为他会堂而皇之地出现在对角巷——”

“——毕竟他可是直接用昏迷咒招呼了我们亲爱的部长。”弗雷德补充道，“真是让我们望尘莫及啊，除非我俩真的在临走前给乌姆里奇来记狠的。”

“但是这也包含在‘所有消息’当中。”赫敏也没有强求，“而且说真的，现在巫师界对他来说比麻瓜界危险多了，或许没有消息也是一种好事。”


	91. 复现的幽灵

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 18 复现的幽灵

乔治和弗雷德完全履行了他们的承诺，在一个阳光明媚的日子里，他们闹出的动静从城堡东边一路穿过整座城堡，险些让这幢历史悠久的建筑被尖叫和大喊声掀翻了屋顶。最后几乎全校的人都聚集在了门厅里。学生们沿着墙壁围成一大圈，老师和幽灵们也在人群中，除了皮皮鬼——它在大家头顶上飘来飘去，正盯着下面的弗雷德和乔治。双胞胎站在门厅中央，脸上显露出视死如归的表情。

“好啊！”乌姆里奇得意洋洋地说，仿佛看着落入罗网的猎物，“好啊——你们觉得把学校的一条走廊变成沼泽很有趣，对吗？”

“非常有趣，没错。”弗雷德坦然地说，无视了挥舞着《鞭刑批准令》的费尔奇，转向自己的双胞胎兄弟，“乔治，我觉得我们已经长大了，不用接受全日制教育了。”

“是啊，我也一直这么想。”乔治愉快地说。

“现在该到现实社会中检验一下我们的才干了，你觉得呢？”弗雷德问道。

“一点儿不错。”乔治说。

乌姆里奇或许有所防备——毕竟不久之前已经有人在她的眼皮底下破窗而出——但她的腿似乎被什么东西重重地打了一下，让她直接尖叫着从台阶上滚了下去。殷勤凑在她旁边的费尔奇猝不及防，被惊慌失措的乌姆里奇一块儿拽了下去。

哈利完全出于下意识地转头，正巧看见盖勒特百无聊赖地将魔杖收回去。而双胞胎抓住时机扬起魔杖：“飞天扫帚飞来！”

两个人的扫帚直接撞开了城堡大门，朝自己的主人迅速飞去。弗雷德抬腿跨上了自己的飞天扫帚，俯视还在地上挣扎的乌姆里奇：“我们不会和你再见了。”

“对，别费心保持联络了。”乔治提高嗓门，“要是有谁想购买便携式沼泽，就是楼上演示的那种，到对角巷93号——韦斯莱魔法笑料店去就行。”

“霍格沃茨的学生只要发誓用我们的产品赶走这只老蝙蝠，就可以享受优惠价。”弗雷德看了看周围那些挤在一起、沉默、警惕的学生们，响亮地补充道。

“拦住他们！”乌姆里奇徒劳地尖声喊道。她的腿仿佛和门厅的地板长在了一起，使得她只能很滑稽地挥舞着手臂。费尔奇试图去扶她起来，险些被她打了个耳光，“给我拦住他们！”

有几个斯莱特林的学生似乎颇有意动，可当盖勒特似笑非笑的目光投过来时，他们无不噤若寒蝉地向后缩了缩。这时弗雷德和乔治已经冲到了十五英尺高的地方，与同样飘来飘去的皮皮鬼保持在同一高度。

“为了我们，送她下地狱吧，皮皮鬼。”弗雷德说。

哈利以前从来没见过皮皮鬼听从学生的命令，可皮皮鬼却挥动自己漏斗形的帽子向他们回礼。双胞胎在学生们热烈的掌声中调转方向，飞快地冲开了敞开的前门，飞进了外面美丽的落日余晖中。

飞向自由的弗雷德和乔治使跳窗脱身的阿不思后继有人，为霍格沃茨的传奇故事续写了新的精彩篇章。这几个先辈在霍格沃茨的学生中间造成了一些有趣的影响——越来越多的学生似乎蠢蠢欲动，打算仿效他们。不过大部分人现在还只停留在“再多上一节这样的课，我可能就要当一回韦斯莱了”的口头阶段。

但与只身对抗魔法部政府两位部长外加正式傲罗的阿不思相比，韦斯莱双胞胎走的是群众路线。他们不仅在城堡东侧留下了塞满整条走廊的沼泽，还为仍然留在学校“受苦受难”的大家留下了不计其数的“战备物资”。如今在城堡中走动堪比走向三强杯的困难程度，大家根本无法预料下个拐角会出现什么新的恶作剧戏码。

“你真的不想试试这个？”罗恩兴致勃勃地拿着一块鼻血牛轧糖，学生们靠它成群结队地离开乌姆里奇的教室，“乔治他们改进过配方了，不会再流血不止的。”

赫敏皱着眉头拒绝了，但她也从未以级长的身份没收过这些小玩意儿，毕竟她同样对乌姆里奇毫无好感。

罗恩耸耸肩，将牛轧糖丢到一边，继续苦大仇深地盯着魔咒课的论文草稿：“唉，哪怕不为倒霉透顶的黑魔法防御术课，我也想像弗雷德他们一样离开这个鬼地方——我真的不能在复活节假期后写它们吗？”

“复活节之后六个星期就是O.W.Ls考试了。”赫敏说。哈利和罗恩同时打了个冷战。

“为什么时间过得这么快？”罗恩抱怨道，“只有六个星期？！”

“我会给你们制定复习时间表的。”赫敏对他们的惊慌反应平淡，“说起来，阿不思总得要回来考试的吧？”

“我觉得考试对他没有意义。”罗恩说，“没有O.W.Ls证书也不影响他从校长室全身而退，弗雷德和乔治也没有考N.E.W.Ts，但他们的事业现在可是风生水起哪。”

哈利心底是赞同这一点的，但他不会当着赫敏的面这么说，毕竟他还指望着她的魔法史笔记。可是赫敏这时将话头转向了他：“哈利，你真的不要再去找一下盖勒特吗？罗恩说你昨天晚上又说梦话了。”

哈利有些生气地瞪了罗恩一眼，罗恩显得有些不好意思：“你只嘟哝了一小会儿，好像是说什么‘再远一点’。”

“我梦见我们在魁地奇赛场上，”他气冲冲地撒谎道，“你就差那么一点，就能拦住那个鬼飞球了。”

罗恩的耳朵红了。双胞胎的离开使得格兰芬多球队不得不再次招募击球手，可新人的表现并不理想，于是获胜的全部希望都压在了哈利身上。而罗恩也没能帮他分担多少。

可他心底很清楚，昨晚他又顺着那条走廊走了过去，而且那扇朴素的黑色房门已经打开了……他走进了一个圆形的、黑乎乎的房间，周围环绕着房门……可是该走哪个门呢……

“……哈利！你在听吗？”赫敏的喊声唤回了他的神智，他这才发现自己走神的时候差点把墨水瓶碰到地上去了，连忙把它摆回原处。

“你看起来不太好。”赫敏皱着眉头，“真的，我觉得你该去找下盖勒特——”

“——他只会说我在浪费他的时间。”他意识到自己有点暴躁，缓和下语气，“赫敏，他说过了，我继续学习只会让我的大脑更脆弱。”

“你在试着封闭自己的大脑，对吗？”赫敏锲而不舍地追问，“你有清空自己的思想吗？”

“当然了。”哈利只想尽快结束这个话题。因为实际上他也很想知道，他接下来又该走哪个门，门后面又有什么东西……他非常希望这些梦能接着做下去。

明天就是复活节假期了，连赫敏也无法阻止他们假装忘记天文学作业，所以哈利和罗恩都早早上楼休息了。入睡之前哈利有些犹豫，上次他的梦境已经演变到更深入的地步，经过那个有很多门的圆形房间后，他进入了一间很长的长方形房间，满耳都是一种机械装置发出的古怪滴答声。但他并没有停下来看个究竟，而是走向了屋子尽头的一扇门……门后是一间灯火昏暗、像教堂一样高大宽敞的房间。这里没有别的东西，只有一排排高大的架子，每个架子上都摆满了满是灰尘的小玻璃球……他激动得心脏猛跳……这个房间里有一件他非常非常想得到的东西……

今天黑色的大门像以往一样为他打开了，他来到那间有许多门的圆形屋子里，径直走过黑色的石头地板，穿过那间有奇怪机械滴答声的房间，最终置身于那间大小如同大教堂、摆满架子和玻璃球的屋子里。他经过一排排架子，最终在第97排架子时向左一转，顺着架子间狭长的过道急匆匆地走去……然而过道尽头有两个被捆缚着的身影。哈利的胃害怕得收紧了……兴奋得收紧了……他自己的嘴巴冒出了一种尖厉的、冷冰冰的声音，没有一点儿人类的温度：“为我拿到它……把它拿下来，我不能确定它的位置，但是你可以……”

“不可能。”其中一个身影抬起头。柔顺的、赤褐的发丝因为冷汗黏在苍白得像雪一样的脸上，眼镜已经在搏斗中不知掉到什么地方去了。可那双蔚蓝色的眸中只有冷意，没有任何动摇的神色。他的身量是还没长成的少年，因此显得格外狼狈和凄惨。

“那你呢，布莱克？”哈利转头，没有管因为他随手施加的钻心咒尖叫起来的阿不思。另一个男人非常缓慢地抬起了脑袋。西里斯·布莱克脸上染着血，因为疼痛而表情扭曲，可还带着刚毅不屈的神色。

“你在做梦。”他的声音嘶哑，“你还不如直接杀了我。”

“毫无疑问，我最后会这么做的。”哈利冷冷地说，“但是你首先要把它拿来给我。你们认为自己感受到的疼痛只会有这么多吗？我们接下来还有几小时，没人能听到你们的尖叫……”

但是当伏地魔放下自己的魔杖时，有人尖叫起来，有人大声叫喊着从床上滚了下去。哈利在撞到地板的时候终于惊醒了，还在大声叫喊，伤疤火辣辣的。在他周围，罗恩、纳威和迪安都被惊醒了。

“梅林在上！”罗恩把他扶起来，“你到底梦见了什么？”他显然想起了韦斯莱先生被袭击的前兆，因此显得格外焦急。

“我需要一点新鲜空气，伙计。”哈利发现自己出奇的冷静，即使他的声音还打着颤。他和罗恩短暂地交换了眼神，后者趁着另外两人不注意去哈利的箱子里拿了隐形衣和双面镜。哈利一到楼梯上就抓住了他的手：“伏地魔抓住了西里斯和阿不思。”

“你看到的？！”罗恩脸色惨白，“在什么地方？”

“我不知道——”哈利使劲地揉着自己的伤疤。他知道他们在一间摆满玻璃球的屋子里，但如何到那个屋子里去他一点头绪都没有……但是，慢着，剧烈的头痛令他回忆起了某些他避免回想的细节……他探访韦斯莱先生的那天他们通过伸缩耳听到的东西，伏地魔派他的蛇前去探查，而韦斯莱先生正看守着那里——

“但是凤凰社知道！”他压低声音说，“你还记得你爸爸受伤之前是在值班吗？他们就在他看守的门后面！我们去找麦格校长。”

他一把抓过活点地图，开始查看麦格教授和夜巡教授的位置。然而奇怪的是，校长室里居然只有西比尔·特里劳妮的名字，乌姆里奇也不知所踪，甚至连琼斯教授都不在。

“今天是复活节假期！”罗恩提醒他，“也许老师们也都回家了。我们先去找赫敏吧？”

“我们进不了女生宿舍。”哈利否定了他，“而且麦格校长不可能在这种时候回家度假，一定是发生了什么……”

他的目光突然停留在了地图上的天文塔——盖勒特·格林德沃的名字正停留在那里。

“还有一个人会知道。”他三两下收起地图，“我们去找格林德沃。”

他们气喘吁吁地爬上天文塔时盖勒特并没有离开。金发巫师站在石墙垛口的边缘，甚至没有在他们到来时回头：“你们来晚了。”

这句话让哈利差点踩空最后一级台阶。他一把扯下隐形衣，声音因为恐慌略微扭曲：“什么晚了？！”

盖勒特终于转过身，他略微诧异地看了他一眼，像是无法理解他过于激动的情绪：“米勒娃·麦格已经被魔法部带走前往阿兹卡班，不过她一定会在中途脱身——乌姆里奇试图在今天晚上解雇西比尔·特里劳妮，海丝佳·琼斯试图维护她，被三名巫师偷袭，现在大概已经送去圣芒戈了。麦格出面交涉让她先待在校长室里，因为直到关于霍格沃茨校长的调查结束前，她都还有使用校长室的权力。既然如此，乌姆里奇肯定恨不得现在就解除她的职务——所以她被连夜送去关押待审了。”

哈利一时失语——他本以为盖勒特“来晚了”的意思是他们已经没有营救西里斯和阿不思的机会，谁知居然是某人俯视了下方场地整晚戏目后一句懒洋洋的招呼——但现在的情形并不比他误解的意思好多少，因为霍格沃茨城堡里所有已知的凤凰社成员都不在了。

“阿不思和西里斯被伏地魔抓了。”他说，“我看见了。”

盖勒特的眼神一瞬间锋锐到令他觉得心头生寒，然而下一秒金发巫师收回目光，语气古怪：“你看见了？”

“我看见了！”哈利提高声音，“就像那天我看见……我袭击韦斯莱先生那样，‘我’在用钻心咒折磨他们……在一间摆满玻璃球的屋子，第97排架子的尽头。伏地魔想要一个东西但是他自己拿不到，他要求他们去帮他拿——”

“那件东西布莱克和阿不思都拿不到。”盖勒特依然保持着令他发疯的冷静，“我想你大概把我教过的东西都忘记了——”

“你知道他要的是什么东西！”哈利几乎要跳起来，“你一直都知道！”

盖勒特平静地看着他，甚至带着一抹几不可见的怜悯。

“我知道。”他说，“但我还是要说你是个糟糕的学生——你完全在被伏地魔牵着走，正要如他所愿傻乎乎地一脚踩进陷阱里去。那件东西能拿到的人只有你和伏地魔，而伏地魔并不适合亲身前往，所以他打算把你骗过去，用一个伪造的梦境。”

哈利下意识后退了一步，幸好罗恩扶住了他。他说不清楚现在胸口涌动着的是什么情绪——仿佛被戏耍的愤怒与看到一线希望的狂喜交织在一起，几乎让他咳嗽着干呕起来。然而盖勒特并没有放他一马的打算，微微倾身继续说道：“你以为我为什么还待在这里，难道是为了那些愚蠢的考试和证书？我留下来就是为了让救世主不要做害人害己的蠢事……否则我为什么要和你们这些小鬼浪费时间？”

“嘿！”罗恩罕见地无视了盖勒特的可怕眼神，语气颇为严厉，“但是哈利确实救了我爸爸！而且他是出于关心——”

“出于好心做出的蠢事未必比恶毒的阴谋更无害。”盖勒特直起身，冷冷地说，“言尽于此——现在滚回你们的塔楼。至于你还愿不愿意清空自己的大脑，那是你的事情。”

他似乎根本不想再和他们说话，径自要绕过去离开天文塔。然而方才还有些恍惚的哈利突然开口，而他的脚步也因为后者的话语凝固在了原地：

“但是阿不思这段时间一直在那里。”哈利慢慢站直身体，可以不需要向罗恩借力了，“我做的梦不止关于伏地魔还有他……虽然我不明白为什么，但我能看到他也在一条走廊上，我每次只能看见他的背影却跟不上他……你看过我的记忆，你应当知道那是同样的走廊……所以你也早知道那是什么地方！”

那些纷杂的梦境终于归一成清晰的画面：那条黑洞洞的走廊上，大蛇张开血口扑向巫师的脖颈……表情冷淡而陌生的阿不思提灯走在前方，很快没入了许多门中的一扇……伏地魔选择了一扇门，走进了他梦寐以求的、收藏着无数玻璃球的房间……

盖勒特面无表情地转过身。

“我当然知道。”他的声音很轻，但也很清晰，“但是这和你有什么关系？”

“你想要自己去找他。”哈利说，“哪怕你比我更清楚那是个陷阱，但是你不敢冒险，就像我不敢想万一伏地魔真的抓住了西里斯该怎么办。我用双面镜联系了格里莫广场12号但没有人回复，而你现在也一样联系不上阿不思对不对？”

他说后半句的信心主要来自于赫敏之前的推断——阿不思似乎正在自行其是，连盖勒特都不在他的计划当中。而盖勒特方才的刻薄言论则证实了一部分，即阿不思用哈利拖住了盖勒特追随他离开霍格沃茨的脚步。

“你好像终于把脑子找回来了一点。”沉默片刻后盖勒特终于开口，“但我照样可以把你丢回格兰芬多塔。你还有什么高论要发表吗？”

“我猜那条走廊在魔法部。”哈利终于露出了一个微笑，从口袋里掏出了一枚金加隆，“赫敏刚刚传来的消息，弗雷德说蒙顿格斯觉得最近部里总有一些只出现一次的生面孔，而斯多吉·波德摩去年因为试图闯入一扇魔法部的一级保密门被捕——听起来很耳熟不是吗？”


	92. 神秘事务司

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 19 神秘事务司

一阵响动顺着天文塔的楼梯传来。哈利警觉地转过头，紧了紧手中的魔杖。

“啊哈。”盖勒特轻柔的语气令哈利和罗恩都觉得心头发凉，“今晚大家真是精力充沛。”

这时下方的动静更清晰了。哈利听了一会儿便皱起眉头：“是马尔福？他跑出来干什么？”

罗恩耸耸肩示意自己毫无头绪。这时德拉科·马尔福气急败坏的嗓门响了起来。

“我不知道！”他拼命挣扎着，“我不知道格林德沃在什么地方！他和我又不是朋友！”

“小马尔福先生。”乌姆里奇的声音很甜美，粗短的手指却如同铁钳般掐着他的手臂，“你应当做个诚实的好孩子，而诚实的好孩子是不会在半夜出来闲逛，还不肯好好回答教授的问题的。”

马尔福闭上了嘴，仇恨的目光投向告密的蒙太。后者不自然地转开眼睛不肯和他对视。

“我不知道。”马尔福似乎冷静下来了一点，“我晚上睡不着，想出来透透气。格林德沃从来不和我们多说半个字，我也没兴趣知道他想做什么，他和我又有什么关系？至于违反宵禁——关禁闭、扣分，随您的便吧。”

乌姆里奇审视的目光在他身上转来转去，似乎在考虑他这番话的可信度。然而蒙太似乎有点急了——作为斯莱特林魁地奇队的队长，他一开始并不打算太过针对自己的找球手。然而格林德沃给他们的压力太大，他们最终还是忍不住想给那个从不正眼看他们的家伙一点教训。他的格兰芬多小男友在离开前狠狠甩了乌姆里奇一耳光，后者显然不会对他心存好感。因此只要给她找个稍微说得过去的理由，她一定会欣然接受的——这时候马尔福就成了一个被殃及的牺牲品。

他向乌姆里奇汇报马尔福今晚鬼鬼祟祟违反宵禁，教授顺便点了点人发现格林德沃也不在，多么顺理成章！这样需要直面格林德沃报复的就只有乌姆里奇和德拉科了，毕竟若非后者手脚不利索被发现，就没有后续的麻烦了。

但这些东西是不能直接向乌姆里奇透露的，没有人会乐意被利用，何况是魔法部副部长。

乌姆里奇并不打算特别得罪马尔福，她很清楚福吉有多看重他和马尔福的“友谊”与附加其上的利益。

“既然这样，”她放缓了一点语气，“我希望你已经认识到了自己的错误，斯莱特林扣十分，下不为例。”

“十分？！”罗恩夸张地喊道，倒是没忘记压低声音，“她能为你在走廊上用一个魔咒把格兰芬多的宝石扣光！”

“你又不是第一天知道她是什么样的人。”哈利低声说。他已经学会不为这种小事情绪激昂了。

“好了，现在只剩下格林德沃先生了。”处理完马尔福后，乌姆里奇如蒙太所愿并未就此罢休，“你先和马尔福先生回学院宿舍。我先去上面看看？”

蒙太压住自己心中的喜悦，飞快地点头。马尔福冷冷地看着，不发一语，面上颇为逆来顺受地跟着他走了。哈利和罗恩则不约而同地望向盖勒特，后者嘴角勾起一个凶险的微笑——

乌姆里奇在踏上露台的瞬间一头栽倒，一声都没吭。哈利和罗恩连忙将隐形衣脱下来，只见盖勒特嫌弃地用脚尖踢了踢她丑陋的胖脸。两个小巫师都在  
心头松了口气，他们总觉得盖勒特能做得出更可怕的事情，好在他现在只是不耐烦地准备把她吊起来。假如赫敏在场或许还会考虑一晚上的寒风是否会造成太严重的损伤，但他俩只觉得她罪有应得。

“蒙太会不会猜到发生了什么？”哈利问。

“他没有那个胆子。”盖勒特淡淡地说，一边指挥绳子在垛口上打了个死结，“现在，让我们来谈谈你那格兰芬多的愚蠢勇气。”

“我不能完全信任你。”哈利咬着牙说，面对金发的斯莱特林说这种话确实需要勇气，“你不会想通知凤凰社，但是我需要确保西里斯的安全——所以带上我或者让乔治通知凤凰社，这就是我的条件。”

盖勒特看了他一会儿，嗤笑一声。

“好吧。”他又恢复了那种懒洋洋的、无所谓的神态，“但我只带你一个——”他看到罗恩试图插话，不耐烦地啧了一声，“一个拖累就够了，你们以为是去春游吗？”

哈利自被噩梦惊醒到现在他紧绷的神经终于松了一点点：“我们该怎么去？”

“幻影显形。”盖勒特简短地说，“先去霍格莫德。”

“哇哦，落点真准。”乔治说。

这还是哈利第一次随从显形——绝对不是什么美好的经历，他仿佛硬生生从一条橡皮管子里挤出来，双眼由于受压而不自觉地流泪，耳朵好像还想留在尖叫棚屋。而盖勒特面色如常，正抬头打量着眼前的店面。

“怎么样？”弗雷德喜气洋洋地搓着手，“我保证你投的股份会让你大赚一笔。白天的时候这里才热闹呢。”

这确实是一间很气派的店面，即便是在视野不佳的深夜，那些透亮的玻璃窗、高耸的货架也足够显眼，连盖勒特都微微点头表示赞许。但哈利现在并没有这份轻松的心态：“我们该怎么进入魔法部？”

“这个简单。”乔治说，“我们可以带你们进去。”

哈利察觉到了某种迹象：“你们不需要冒这个险——”

“听听看，他说什么傻话呢。”弗雷德对乔治说，摆出一副听见了什么胡言乱语的不屑劲儿。

“哈利，我们两个都成年了，至少比你这个五年级要更能为自己的事情负责。”乔治很平静地说，“你救了我们的爸爸，那我们也会帮你救出你的教父，更别提我们都很喜欢西里斯，这间店面也有他的一份股。”

哈利没办法教他们改变主意，或者说这世上还没有谁能让韦斯莱双胞胎不按他们的心意行事，连韦斯莱夫人都做不到。

“那就别浪费时间了，动作快点。”盖勒特说，“天亮之后今晚发生的一切都瞒不过了。”

领会到他话中含义的几人默默点头。双胞胎随即告诉他们他们得走来宾入口，首先需要去找一个电话亭。虽然哈利不明白魔法部和电话亭的关系，但他还是沉默地忍受了第二次随从显形，出现在了一条破败的街道上。

“这边。”弗雷德招呼道，“我们以前也不走这边——爸爸上班不用走这条路，但愿我没有记错。”

他拨了一个号码，当拨号盘转回原位时，一个机械的、冷漠的女声响起：“欢迎来到魔法部，请说出你的姓名和来办事宜。”

他们顺利地抵达了魔法部的正厅。在哈利的见识中，只有霍格沃茨才能超过眼前建筑的气势。假如不是情势紧迫，他肯定会好好看看这间金碧辉煌的大厅。然而焦急的情绪很快占据了上风，而盖勒特已经大步走了出去。

“奇怪，晚上也应该有保安人员的。”乔治低声说。

“可不是嘛。”弗雷德开着玩笑，眼中却没有笑意，“不然咱们的老伙计蒙顿格斯一定天天造访。”

哈利本来以为想要找到神秘事务司会有些困难，然而盖勒特毫无犹疑地踏入升降梯按下了九号按钮。栅栏打开后哈利屏住了呼吸——正是那条黑洞洞的走廊。好几个月以来，他一直只是在梦中看到它，现在他终于来到这里了。

“就是这里。”他喃喃道，随即醒过神来，“也许你们可以留在这里——望风——”

“用不着。”盖勒特冷冷地说，“做好准备，这毫无疑问是个陷阱，所以待会儿跑路的时候手脚麻利点。”

哈利闭上了嘴。他走向那扇黑门，它如梦中一样打开了，门后是一间巨大的黑色圆形屋子，一些一模一样、没有标记也没有把手的黑色房门嵌在四周的墙上，仅有的光源是一些闪烁的微弱蓝火蜡烛。然而当他们关上进来的门后，这些门突然疯狂地旋转起来，让他们眼前只留下火焰飞旋的残影。

“现在我们要怎么走？”他为这从未预料到的情形目瞪口呆，努力把“我们该怎么出去”这句话咽回去。即使这支小队不需要他鼓舞士气，他也不想增加大家心中的动摇。

盖勒特没有搭话，沉默地审视着这些毫无差异的黑门，慢慢走过它们却没有尝试推开任何一扇。哈利注意到他正握着三强争霸赛上的他所用的魔杖——不是他在霍格沃茨大多数时候使用的雪松木材质，而是一根让哈利看着便觉得神经紧绷的魔杖。走到某一扇门时他停住脚步，思量片刻：“走这里。”

剩下三人没有异议，毕竟他们也没有更好的主意。幸运的是盖勒特的判断并没有错——门后的屋子里到处是灿烂夺目的光芒，大家好一会儿才能辨认出那是许许多多的钟表。正因它们，一种急促的、永无休止的滴答声充满了整个屋子，像是成千上万细微的脚步声。而最明亮的、钻石般的跳跃光芒来自房间尽头一个高高耸立着的钟形水晶玻璃罩。

“这边走！”一旦知道他们走上了正确的路，哈利的心就猛烈地跳动起来。他快步朝光源走去，走近时发现玻璃罩中正发生着神奇的一幕：闪闪发光的、翻腾的气流间，飘浮着一个小小的宝石般明亮的蛋。当它在玻璃罩里升起来时，一只蜂鸟破壳而出；但随着气流的下落，蜂鸟又被关进蛋里。

“循环。”盖勒特低沉的声音响起。哈利注意到他停下了脚步，发觉他的目光几乎是钉在那个玻璃罩上，“……多么相似……”

“别停下。”哈利不敢呵斥他，但确实心急如焚。而且他觉得盖勒特的情绪很不对头，只能求助般地望向双胞胎。乔治和弗雷德对视一眼，后者稍稍提高了一点声音：“什么相似？”

他这句话似乎让盖勒特猝然惊醒。金发的斯莱特林没有解释的意思，沉着脸转向哈利：“如果等下我们进去没有看到阿不思和布莱克，立刻撤离，明白我的意思吗？”

“所以说伏地魔想要的东西就在这里面？”哈利问。

“这不是重点。”盖勒特很不耐烦地说，“重点是我得把你全须全尾地带回霍格沃茨，剩下的让凤凰社去操心——说实话换我来我会直接毁掉它，它只对伏地魔有意义，对你们可没有——哦……”他像是突然想到了什么，扯了扯嘴角，“行吧，一个牵制，这就是意义所在，我早该想到的。”

他没再管神色茫然的哈利和双胞胎，率先踏进了最后的房间。然而这里与哈利梦中的场景似乎有些差别，让他不由自主地在门口停下了脚步：和教堂一样高的屋子里，梦中落满灰尘的架子如今焕然一新，笼在一层柔和的朦朦微光中；晶莹透亮的玻璃球陈列在架子上，同样隐隐发着光亮。不过整个屋子里凉飕飕的，提醒他们仍然处在地下深处不见天日的地方。

但是没有一丝声音、一丝动静，除了他们发出的那些。于是他们的步调也不由自主地放轻了，仿佛正走在一个美妙而脆弱的梦境中，稍微重一点的脚步就有可能教它支离破碎。哈利在经过那些架子时注意到所有玻璃球下面都有一个小标签，还有些小球并不发光，仿佛熄灭的灯泡。

最终他们走到了第97排——哈利梦中的那一排——的一端，目不转睛地盯着架子间的过道。然而由于笼罩所有架子的莹莹光幕，这里甚至没有留下一丝可能藏匿人形的阴影。现在无论如何哈利都无法欺骗自己了——这确实是一个陷阱。


	93. 光怪陆离

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 20 光怪陆离

他们开始向来路撤退。

在这间屋子里，所有的架子都笼着一层梦幻而朦胧的光幕，消减阴影的同时也降低了他们被偷袭的可能。受益于此，他们返回房间门口的路程平安无事，但没有人掉以轻心——谁能知道门后面现在站着谁？

盖勒特已经恢复了往日的面无表情。他仍然站在打头的位置，思量片刻后招了招手：“都过来。”

他给哈利和双胞胎都加上了幻身咒，隐去他们的身形，然后自己去推通向时间厅的大门。钟形玻璃罩的微光从门缝中透了出来，似乎一切如故。盖勒特故意放慢了开关门的动作，与此同时哈利和双胞胎心领神会地从门边钻了过去。

时间厅里的陈设要繁杂得多，盖勒特也表现出相应的警惕。当他们走到房间中央时，黑暗中突然传出一句咒语：“昏昏倒地！”

可惜这次偷袭仍然没有快过盖勒特的防御。金发巫师甚至没有张口，随手挥出的屏障就将那道红光原路弹了回去！猝不及防的偷袭者发出一声惊呼，随即黑暗中传来一声重物倒地的闷响，听上去像是某个倒霉鬼中招了。

“真遗憾。”盖勒特露出一个讥讽的笑，“你怎么不再狠心些呢？”

然而这次偷袭像是拉开了埋伏的帷幕。黑暗中陆续走出了一些笼在斗篷中的身影，他们的眼睛在兜帽的缝隙中闪闪发光。尽管知道他们应当看不见自己，哈利仍然艰难地咽了一口唾沫——上次被这么多魔杖同时指着还是在小汉格顿的墓地呢。

而盖勒特也仍然保持着他冷嘲的表情，毫无被包围的自觉。

“我以为我们已经够熟了，还有什么必要再藏头遮尾呢？”他刻薄的目光在某些人身上转了转，“比如说——马尔福先生，鉴于我们的交情，这大半年我可是好好照看着你的儿子啊。”

围绕着他们的人群出现了轻微的骚动。一个女人发出了刺耳的嗤笑声。

“别想耍花招，小家伙。”贝拉特里克斯恶毒的目光从斗篷间隙射出，蒙着一只眼睛的白翳只令她更显凶恶，“我可不介意清除某些自甘堕落的纯血统叛徒——哈利·波特在哪儿？！”

“你觉得我会带上救世主这种累赘吗？”盖勒特冷笑道，“在我很清楚这会是个陷阱的情况下？”

“不可能——”贝拉特里克斯往前跨了一步，猛地掀开兜帽。她盘踞着可怖伤疤的右脸顿时呈现在所有人面前，但她自己像是完全不在乎似的，情绪异常激动，“黑魔王总是料事如神！哈利·波特不可能会坐视我那个堂弟被抓——”

“因为他总还分得清做梦和现实。”盖勒特言语中的嘲讽意味更重了，哈利知道有一部分是针对自己的，但他此刻连腹诽的底气都没有。

“你这话可真奇怪，小格林德沃先生。”卢修斯·马尔福慢吞吞地说，“我可不相信你的脑子还不如波特灵光，那你为什么又在这里呢？”

盖勒特的目光转向他，装出一副恍然大悟的样子。

“哦，我忘了。”他用同样柔和的语调说道，“毕竟去年那时候你还待在阿兹卡班呢——要是你参加过小汉格顿的小聚会，你就不会问我这种愚蠢的问题了。”

马尔福的脸色一寒，可盖勒特从来不懂得得饶人处且饶人：“说起来你可真是运气不错，‘刚好’错过了那场小聚会，又‘刚好’错过了前几个月阿兹卡班的篝火晚会。祝你今后能继续保持这份好运气，毕竟你也没什么别的拿得出手的长处了。”

哈利看见马尔福那张脸已经变得铁青。但当贝拉特里克斯恶狠狠地看向他时，马尔福只是咬着牙一声不吭，也没有再为自己辩解什么。

“够了。”女食死徒轻蔑地移开目光，“卢修斯那句话说的不错，你可不是救世主小宝贝那样的傻瓜格兰芬多……那么你为什么会在这里？你知道——”她突然兴奋了起来，“你已经拿到了预言球对不对？！”

“你才是彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”盖勒特不耐烦地说，“算了吧，伏地魔不是已经发现，只有预言中提到的人，才有权从神秘事务司拿到它吗？他费尽心思布局不就是为了把波特骗来，让他去取预言球吗？你们大可以现在从这个门走过去，去那架子上看看！看看你们眼巴巴望着的东西是不是还在那儿……”

他的言语毫不客气，可之前他干脆凌厉的反击，以及之前在小汉格顿墓地的事迹，都让食死徒明白眼前这个年轻人不是普通的霍格沃茨在读学生，而是一个危险度不输他们中任何一人的怪物。所以他们的全副注意力也都在他身上，可隐藏了身形的哈利却睁大了眼睛——

在食死徒们身后，时间厅的墙壁上突然浮现出幽蓝色的火焰字迹：返回。

哈利连忙转头去看仍在嘲讽食死徒们的盖勒特，注意到他不着痕迹分来的目光，意识到这确实是他的指示，赶忙轻手轻脚地走向通往放玻璃球屋子的门。乔治和韦斯莱跟在后面，但他们随即发现食死徒颇为谨慎地包围了他们，因此被堵在了最后十几米的位置。正当哈利考虑着要不要干脆打昏最后两个食死徒时，盖勒特突然扬起魔杖，而杖尖骤然窜出一条火龙！

“抓住他！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫道，同时毫不犹豫地出手攻击。比她迟了一拍的食死徒们这才开始动手，然而他们指向的那个冲向出口的身影如同一个肥皂泡般“扑”地湮灭了。

“走！”重现在哈利他们身边的盖勒特催促道，并在他们冲进房间后挥手锁上了门。哈利原以为食死徒会很快发现不对并试图冲进来，但隔着一道房门却传来了激烈的争执声。

“别管诺特了，就让他昏着吧。”马尔福冷冷地说，“对黑魔王来说他的伤和预言球相比无足轻重。加格森，回到这里来！我们两人一组分头搜寻——”

“我们凭什么听你指挥？”一个阴恻恻的男声说道，“我觉得刚才那个小鬼说得不错——”

“听他的。”贝拉特里克斯威胁道，“然后你和我走，多洛霍夫。”

多洛霍夫没再多说话。这时盖勒特将哈利拽了过去。

“先别管他们了。”盖勒特把他塞到那些架子前，“去找你的预言球。这里的房间是变动的，他们没那么快找过来。”

“这些是预言球？”哈利问道，“我在这里也有一个预言球，那就是他们想要的东西？”

“不错。”盖勒特简短地说。

哈利还发现自己和双胞胎身上的幻身咒都消失了。但他很清楚现在不是答疑解惑的时候。不多时远处弗雷德发出了一声喊。

“在这儿！”他们循声过去，弗雷德指着第97排，也就是哈利梦中的那一排架子，“不止是你的名字，还有黑魔头……”

因为不如弗雷德高，哈利不得不伸直了脖子去看贴在架子上的标签。上面用精巧的字体标着一个大约是十六年前的日期，以及：S.P.T to M. M. 黑魔头和哈利·波特。

“所以……”哈利发现这些线索串联了起来，“所以这是针对我和伏地魔的预言，也只有我们才能拿走它？是因为这些光幕——”

一声沉闷的响声，像是有个巨大、沉重的东西撞在了房门上。之后是一阵嘈杂和更加猛烈可怕的撞击声。

“他们来了！”哈利忍不住转头看了一眼。乔治下意识伸手去抓那个玻璃球，然而轻柔如纱幔般的光幕突然化作坚壁，把他的手狠狠弹开了。在一旁仔细端详标签的盖勒特突然也伸出手，然而光幕在他手下却只是光幕，他顺利地穿过它取到了预言球。

“你们都拿着。”他一挥魔杖又复制了两个预言球，“做好准备——”

“你为什么也能拿到它？”哈利目瞪口呆地看着他，“你不是说——”

可下一秒，预言厅的门就被撞开了。马尔福还在后面反复喊着让他们小心预言球，于是第一个冲过来的人看到他们手上不止一个的预言球明显迟疑了。他付出的代价就是当即被盖勒特狠狠甩了出去，还撞倒了后面一溜人。

不需要盖勒特再提醒了，哈利和双胞胎在混乱中朝门口冲去，而食死徒们则因为他们手中不知真假的预言球束手束脚。贝拉特里克斯正在与盖勒特交手，咒语被那些看似脆弱的光幕反弹，轨迹更加难以捉摸。但盖勒特不仅缠住了她还时常抽空偷袭其他食死徒，而她只能徒劳而狂怒地吼着。

哈利觉得自己仿佛回到了盖勒特和阿不思联手教导自己时的有求必应屋，自打他发觉这些光幕相当结实后，他就有了各种各样的掩体；双胞胎则以优秀击球手的素质闪避着横飞的攻击，两人无可比拟的默契也让他们能够互相照应。最终他们成功将食死徒们甩在身后，一头撞进了门外的房间，这才有机会松口气——

“这是哪儿？”弗雷德警惕地说，“我们可不是从这儿来的。”

他们发现眼前是一间同样古怪的房间。屋子里其实很空，只有一张桌子，和一个巨大的盛着墨绿色液体的水箱，许多白色的东西正慢悠悠地在里面漂来漂去，闪着阴森的光芒，仿佛许多黏糊糊的花椰菜。

“先把门锁上，这里的房间会变化，盖勒特不一定会走这里——”哈利声调猛地提高，“小心！”

乔治只是朝那个大缸走近了一步。可哈利分明看见，原本悠然漂浮着的白色玩意儿停滞片刻后，其中一个突然暴起，冲出缸口朝乔治劈头罩了过去！

“见鬼！”弗雷德咒骂一声，扑上前去解救自己的兄弟。但他的动作似乎引发了更多白色怪物的骚动，仿佛嗅到了饵料味道的鱼群。哈利只来得及给他们上了一个盔甲护身，更多的怪物就从水箱中跳了出来！

“它们还吐丝！”乔治在包围中费力地喊道，“离远点哈利！”

哈利看见了那些有活动形象的带子，就像散开的电影胶片。一丝明悟在这个要命的时刻闯进了他的脑子：那还真可能是脑子。但他不可能抛下双胞胎，所以他只能尝试所有已知的破坏性魔咒，还要小心不误伤他们，而身后随时可能跟来的追兵更令他心脏狂跳。

“归置复位。”一个年轻的声音突然响起。

那些大脑突然就变成了离水的鱼，触手徒劳地划拉着空气，仍然无法阻止自己被丢回水箱的命运。弗雷德和乔治在地板上喘着粗气，他们裸露在外的皮肤被那些触角留下了伤痕，但他们同样瞪大了眼睛望向这边。

“阿不思，你真的在这里！”哈利万分惊讶地看着仿佛无中生有般出现的友人，“我还以为——”

他的声音仿佛被什么切掉了，但事实上没人给他下咒。阿不思也只是抬手为水箱蒙上了一层莹白色的光幕，这样他们经过时那些大脑就不能跳出来了。真正阻止哈利继续开口的是某种他也说不清的异样：眼前的少年神色清淡，和经历了大半夜奔波激战的他们格格不入；他身上罩了一件白色的宽大袍子，就像随便拿布料裁出的口袋，挂在他身上空荡荡的。假如不是他另一只手并未提着一盏提灯，哈利几乎会以为自己又陷入了梦境。

“走吧。”阿不思说，“现在它们不能攻击你们了。”

哈利和弗雷德他们茫茫然地通过了他拉开的门，直到门关上后才猛地打了个寒颤。阿不思并未跟在他们身后而是留在了那个房间，这让他们更加怀疑刚才那一幕是否只是个幻象。

“这里太邪乎了。”弗雷德心有余悸地说，“梅林在上，我们是又回来了吗？”

显然阿不思是将他们送到了离出口最近的地方：有十二扇一模一样黑门的圆形大厅。问题在于他们并不知道哪一扇才是通向外界的，很可能一拉开门就和一个食死徒脸贴脸。

哈利觉得今晚他想不明白的事情已经多得让他的伤疤又疼了起来，但情势容不得他慢慢思索，只能继续分析现状：“食死徒也不会傻到一直跟格林德沃纠缠，肯定会追过来；所以他才让我们都拿着预言球，这样食死徒才不会对我们下杀手；但是阿不思……”

他迟疑了一下，因为现在他也开始怀疑刚刚他们究竟有没有见到过那个年轻巫师了。

“试试吧，哈利。”乔治说，“没有更好的方法了。”

哈利没有办法，只好与双胞胎互相掩护着去开门。第一扇和第二扇都不是，他们用咒语在检查过的门上做了记号。推到第三扇的时候，另一扇门突然被踹开，贝拉特里克斯和一道昏迷咒一同朝他们冲了过来，同时尖叫：“他们在这儿！”

哈利和双胞胎毫不犹豫地冲进了第三扇门，但他们又一次回到了大脑厅，可穿白袍子的年轻人已经不见了，只有一层莹白色的光幕封住了水箱，而大脑们仍旧懒洋洋地漂浮着，仿佛这就是此地原本的模样，使得他们对记忆可信度的怀疑又加深了。现在留给他们做选择的时间不多，哈利咬了咬牙，推开了一扇，试着走了两步。

“他们来了！”就在他试图看清楚新屋子的布局时，乔治急促的声音响起。后方传来的推力令他脚下不稳，而地板突然消失了——他顺着一级级陡峭的石头台阶摔了下去，在每一级台阶上都被弹起来，最后一下撞击得他连气都喘不过来了。最后是乔治歉意地把他扶起来：“不好意思！我真不知道这下面是台阶……”

哈利耳边还有嗡嗡的响声，可更多的食死徒从其他的门里冒了出来，再次包围了他们。即使他们的人数少了些，而且人人身上带伤，也依旧不是他们三个人能对付的。

“该结束这场闹剧了。”同样狼狈的卢修斯·马尔福抹了抹嘴角的血迹，阴沉道，“波特，交出预言球吧。”  



	94. 穿越帷幔

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 21 穿越帷幔

“你们要是敢上前一步，我就把它摔了。”哈利努力不让自己的声线出现颤抖，“我也分不清哪个是真货——我说到做到！”

他心中仍然盘算着出路，但绝望逐渐占据了心房。盖勒特没有出现，或许他迷失在那些乱转的房间里了？而眼前的食死徒虽然个个带伤，却仍然不是他加上韦斯莱双胞胎能够对付的。特别是他们现在已经被包围了，背后只有一座不知道什么年代的古老拱门，破破烂烂的黑色帷幔挂在上面，轻轻摆动着，背后传来一阵微弱的窃窃私语。

哈利没心思去分辨那些嘀咕声，他聚精会神地观察着对手，并眼疾手快地在贝拉特里克斯试图用飞来咒时抓住了即将脱手的玻璃球。他的确分不清哪个是真货，也并不想真的毁掉预言。但如果天平的另一端是他和同伴的性命，那一千个一万个预言也不值一提。

“别挣扎了，波特。”马尔福的眼睛里射出凶光，“现在你可没有讨价还价的资格。做个乖孩子，把预言球给——”

上方的两扇门猛地打开了，五个人突然飞快地冲进了屋子：西里斯、卢平、穆迪、唐克斯和金斯莱。

“昏昏倒地！”唐克斯的昏迷咒直冲着马尔福过去，被后者扭身躲开了。哈利和双胞胎迅速从台子上跳了下去，脱离了食死徒的包围圈。现在凤凰社的成员和食死徒们战成了一团，但他们人数少了两个，金斯莱和西里斯不得不以一敌二，免得有人来找哈利他们的麻烦。

“快走！”卢平在战斗间隙大喊，“哈利，快！”

哈利和双胞胎躲避着横飞的红绿光芒，朝上方爬去。然而贝拉特里克斯狂吼一声，她的对手唐克斯被咒语当胸击中，从石头台阶中间摔了下来。她咧嘴一笑，冲着哈利他们奔来：“别想跑！”

三个人同时为自己上了盔甲护身，弹飞了她的咒语。但在经验丰富的食死徒面前，他们很快败下阵来。乔治和弗雷德一先一后被击倒在地，她还不忘查看他们手中的预言球是否是真的，一边随手防御哈利发出的咒语。最后她站起身，朝哈利露出一个可怕的笑容：“哎呀，小宝贝，果然你手上的才是真东西呀。”

哈利根本不搭她的话，和这个疯女人说什么都没用的。他的魔杖很快就被击飞出去，贝拉特里克斯像是故意要戏耍他一番，享受他逐渐失去反抗能力的无力挣扎。她扬起魔杖：“钻心——”

她被西里斯一肩膀撞了出去。哈利的教父半身浴血——他为了迅速解决自己的两个对手，付出了相当大的代价。不过多洛霍夫和麦克尼尔已经倒在地上人事不知了。

“滚开！”他将哈利护在身后，朝自己的堂姐大吼，“昏昏倒地！”

贝拉特里克斯一个翻滚躲了过去，随即出手反击。哈利也捡回魔杖试图帮忙，但西里斯负伤的后果逐渐显现——他的动作不够灵活，速度逐渐放缓。如果不是哈利在侧补救，他早就被击中了。

“我亲爱的堂弟！”她一边施咒一边奚落道，“你还能坚持多久？你护不住他的，就像你没能救他的父亲！”

西里斯现在相较于他的阿尼马格斯更像是一头狼，恨不得扑上去一口咬断贝拉特里克斯的喉咙。但哈利知道他已经是强弩之末了。果然没过多久一个魔咒击中了他的右腿，他一个趔趄跪了下去。贝拉特里克斯当然不会放过这个机会，一道光芒从她杖尖射出——

一道火光闪现，阿不思凭空出现在他们身前，神色漠然地挡开了那道咒语。他仍然穿着那身白色的宽袍，步伐轻飘飘的，可他面前的一切都无法阻止他前行。贝拉特里克斯原本得意洋洋的面容开始扭曲，她像挥舞鞭子一样大幅度地挥动魔杖，可每一个魔咒都被阿不思精准挡下。哈利几乎是屏息看着阿不思一路前行，他的动作简练却非常高效，甚至几乎没有出声念咒。

“你这个——杂种——”贝拉特里克斯一边手忙脚乱地抵挡着他的攻击，一边怒气冲天地尖叫着。但阿不思完全无动于衷，最终用一道咒语让她倒在地上，软绵绵地滚下了石台。紧接着他又去帮忙对付剩下的食死徒，很快所有食死徒都倒下了，并被聚到一堆，施加了反幻影移形咒。

凤凰社还能站起来的也只剩下卢平和金斯莱了。西里斯失血过多神色恹恹，半个身子都要靠哈利撑着，看起来需要和昏迷的唐克斯一块儿赶紧送往圣芒戈；穆迪的假腿被咒语打得四分五裂，刚把自己的魔眼捡回来按回去；双胞胎倒只是中了昏迷咒，一个“快快复苏”就让他们醒了过来。但阿不思开口道：“他们被思维触角伤到了，那些伤痕不是普通治疗能解决的。”

卢平还好，金斯莱上次刚刚让他在自己眼皮子底下脱身，此时咳了一声：“什么是思维触角？”

“神秘事务司大脑厅的东西。”阿不思脚步不停走向门口，“但是战斗还没结束，先生。”

他推开一扇门，原本某种被他们忽视的闷响突然变成震耳欲聋的巨声，把所有人都吓了一跳，仿佛外面有个巨怪正拿着大棒拆房子。哈利扶着西里斯也向外走，发现他们这次走过的是一间满是行星的黑屋子。而再往外踏出一道门，哈利不由得目瞪口呆——

麦格校长和盖勒特正在同伏地魔交手，而阿不思已经加入了他们。伏地魔看起来与贝拉特里克斯一样疯，但谁都无法忽视盖勒特脸上几近残酷的笑意。此刻他的表情令哈利想起了当日即将破窗而出的阿不思古怪的笑容，但他看起来比年轻的格兰芬多要危险得多。

而他动起手来也带着一种毫无顾忌的疯狂劲儿——原本应当存在的房间恐怕已经被他们拆得差不多了，如果不是有魔法支撑这里的空间，哈利怀疑伦敦明天的麻瓜新闻就是某街区不明原因地陷。他指挥的幽蓝色的火鸢发出无声的嘶叫，一口吞下了伏地魔变出的巨蛇的脑袋。但它随即膨胀炸裂成一团火球，朝着盖勒特扑面而来。面对这样的危机他只是眼神更亮了些，魔杖划过空气甚至带起了电火般的噼啪声。

“再来！”他放声大笑，而那团可怕的火球一扭方向，一头撞上了伏地魔升起的石墙。

阿不思的风格就比他克制许多，他和麦格校长不断以妙到毫厘的手法干扰着伏地魔的行动。然而倘若有人因此低估他们的魔法威力，下一秒骤然暴起的石雕灯台就会让他们心胆俱裂。伏地魔原本只能和两个人勉强相持，但再加上阿不思后他开始节节败退。

“你们甭想干掉我！”他且战且退，方向也颇有讲究。他之前显然就在试图靠近哈利他们这边，而某一瞬间——

哈利的伤疤猛地炸开了：这是一种无法想象的痛苦，永远不能磨灭的、直击灵魂的痛苦。一个有着红色眼睛的怪物紧紧缠绕着他，他们被疼痛捆绑在了一起。他在失去视觉前只看见西里斯无比惊慌的面容，然后就只剩下痛苦——让他只想要一个解脱的痛苦。

“现在杀了我，麦格……”他感觉怪物在用他的嘴巴说话，“或者你呢，斯莱特林的叛徒？你肯定能下得了手对不对？”

不要再痛苦下去了，哈利想……让格林德沃把我们都杀掉，他相信那个人做得到……但是西里斯一定会拼尽全力阻止，就像他拼着自己的命不要也要在贝拉特里克斯面前护住哈利一样……就像他冒险也要确认西里斯无恙一样……都是愚蠢的行为……但是只有杀了他们才能让一切都结束……

正当他百感交集时，那个怪物的圈子松了，痛苦消失了，他发现自己脸朝下趴在石板上，眼镜不见了，浑身还在打抖……

“邓布利多！”

哈利从来没有听过盖勒特·格林德沃发出过这样的声音——他费力地睁开眼睛，发现自己趴在他们方才激战过的石台上，而远处是狂笑不止的贝拉特里克斯——她不知道什么时候醒了，正在为自己的战果激动不已——他僵硬地转过头，发现自己同那扇古老的、罩着黑色帷幔的门近在咫尺——而阿不思——

阿不思·邓布利多神色平静地合上了眼睛，背朝着那扇拱门挂着的破旧帷幔倒了下去——在其他人眼中，这一幕的前情是哈利在伏地魔的控制下冲回了这间大厅，而反应最快的阿不思只来得及在拱门前将他拦住——也就在这时，苏醒过来的贝拉特里克斯一道咒语直指还在试图挣脱阿不思的哈利——阿不思只来得及将他推开——

他被第二道光束正好击中了前胸。

他倒下去时穿过了悬挂在拱门上的破旧帷幔。

他最终消失在帷幔后面，那帷幔飘动了一会儿，就像刚才吹过了一阵狂风，然后又恢复了以前的样子。

哈利听到贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇在得意地尖叫——但这尖叫下一秒就被死神的镰刀割断了气管——盖勒特·格林德沃发出了他这辈子的第一个阿瓦达索命咒，但他甚至没有将目光分给她的死相半分，而是径自跳下台阶，拽着哈利的领子将他摁在了拱门门柱上！

“预言！”他眸中是海啸来临时的惊涛骇浪，“听好了！”

他从哈利口袋中掏出那个预言球，一把砸碎在了石板上！

哈利的思维还没从那种慢放般的状态中抽出，他有些迟钝地扭头看去，只见一个长着巨大眼睛的珍珠白色身影升到了空中，它的嘴巴在一张一合，声音在此刻死寂的大厅中分外清晰：

“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了......出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭......生于第七个月......黑魔头标记他为其劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量......一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来......那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生......”

“一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来。”

那天后来几个小时发生的事情对哈利来说都像是隔着一层朦胧的雾气。他在恍惚中看到，西里斯在卢平的搀扶下扑上来将自己从格林德沃手中夺下；他看到自己和凤凰社成员走到正厅时，里面挤满了男女巫师，包括神色惊惶的康奈利·福吉；他看到麦格校长以前所未有的强硬态度命令福吉召回乌姆里奇，并为他制作了一个门钥匙；他看到脸色惨白的西里斯还想跟着自己，最终还是在麦格教授的命令下和唐克斯一起被送去了圣芒戈……

他返回校长室时，天色已经完全放明了，窗外的魁地奇球场笼罩在美丽的晨曦之中。而他茫然地站在校长室中央，从来没有像现在这一刻一样希望自己不是哈利·波特，希望自己是其他任何人。

他几乎感受不到时间是怎么过去的——或者说他希望自己能够一直一个人待下去，因此在壁炉中突然冒出翠绿色火焰时几乎吓得跳起来。

当麦格校长再次站在他面前时，哈利意识到今晚发生的一切对于这位年迈的女巫而言同样是不小的打击。他遥远的记忆提醒他，麦格校长前半夜还在摆脱那些押送她的傲罗们，但那已经像是上辈子听说的事情了。

“哈利·波特。”这位向来不苟言笑的女巫称呼了他的全名，“坐下，我们需要谈谈。”

哈利一声不吭地坐下了。他几乎被负罪感挤压得喘不过气来。他还记得盖勒特·格林德沃可怕的眼神，就像是在后悔为何没如伏地魔所说直接杀死他们两个。但他已经感受不到恐惧了，他只觉得疲倦和悲哀。

而麦格校长也静静地坐了一会儿，扶着额头的手挡住了眼睛，仿佛正在组织措辞又或是掩饰感情。

“哈利，”她最终决定从最艰难的话题开始，“你已经听完了那个预言，对吗？”

哈利木然地点了点头。预言球已经被毁了，但他暂时并没有向他人重复一遍的力气。

“不用向我重复，哈利。”麦格深深吸了口气，“这个预言是为一个人定制的——十六年前我在猪头酒吧的房间里亲耳听见了特里劳妮教授——当时她还不是教授，正要来应聘这个教职——作了这个预言。”

她站起身，打开了一个柜子，取出了一个浅底的石盆，放在办公桌上。随即她用魔杖抽出几缕银色的、如同蛛网般纤细的思想纤维，放进石盆中。

——与此同时，刚刚经历过一番浩劫的神秘事务司中，盖勒特·格林德沃放翻了一个进来查看情况的缄默人，飞快地踏进了存放预言球的房间。但他并未致力于寻找任何一个预言球，而是猛地一挥魔杖，将笼罩在每一个架子上的莹莹光幕全部吸引了过去！那些光幕在他的杖尖不断压缩凝聚，最终化为了几缕纤细的银色丝线，被他收进了管子里。

——“伏地魔并不了解全部的预言。”麦格教授轻轻叹了口气，“我去见西比尔只是出于对她家世的礼貌，也并未想到当晚会听到这么重要的事……结果预言的前半截被人偷听了，但那个偷听的人很快就被酒吧老板扔了出去，也就没办法警告伏地魔贸然对你出手会带来什么后果。”

——盖勒特修改了晕倒的缄默人的记忆，随即快步返回。他在路过时间厅那个钟形玻璃罩时短暂地放慢了脚步，但很快恢复了步速走进了最开始的圆形大厅。他几乎没有迟疑地选择了一扇门，果然里面就是大脑厅。听见响动转头的另一个缄默人还未惊呼出声，就被他一个咒语击中，神色呆滞地转了回去。

——“神秘事务司里有一间屋子，始终锁着。”麦格校长打断了哈利激烈的陈词，“那里面有一种力量，比死亡、比人类的智慧、比自然的力量更神奇，但在我看来也更可怕——它是爱，哈利，但爱会造就一个人也会毁掉一个人，昨天到今天发生的一切都在佐证这一点。”

——盖勒特终于再次走进死亡厅。那座古旧的拱门依旧像是被风轻轻吹着，让它挂着的破旧帷幔微微飘动。但此刻凤凰福克斯正在它上空盘旋，她轻柔的啁啾声恰好中和了帷幔后那些蛊惑人心的低语。

——“格林德沃和你去神秘事务司的理由是相同的，你们有深爱的人，都无法忍受任何威胁到他们的可能性；也正是因为爱，你虽然没有掌握大脑封闭术，却让伏地魔无法忍受继续依附在一个充满着他所憎恨厌恶的力量的身体里；阿不思对你的关怀让他第一时间发现了你的异常，阻止了伏地魔操纵你跳入拱门……”

但他自己掉了进去。哈利闭上了眼睛。他的第一个朋友，一路保护着他，处处为他考虑的阿不思·邓布利多消失在了帷幔之后。他那时甚至没有抬手拉住他袍脚的力气。

“比起让你知道事实真相，我和阿不思更在乎你的幸福和快乐——所以我们这几年来一直做着伏地魔期望我们这些傻瓜做的事情。虽然我至今还是不明白有些事情阿不思是怎么发现的，也许只是因为他真的很聪明，非常优秀以及无私……”麦格校长的声音也哽咽了一下，“——我甚至劝过他多看重自己一点，但出于全局的考虑我放任了他的行事……所以他的死我同样负有责任。”

——“所以这就是你们的谋划？”盖勒特仰头看着福克斯，脸上是冰封般的漠然神色，“你们背着我谋划了一整年如何让他去死？”

福克斯轻柔的啁啾转成低回忧郁的长鸣，她落在了拱门上方，垂下了美丽的脑袋，像是为主人的逝去哀悼。

“我不会再轻易相信你们了。”盖勒特说，毫无留恋地转身离去。

——“我希望你从这一晚中学到的东西，哈利，不是为自己的动机悔恨，因为那是我们有别于伏地魔和食死徒的根本，也是我们拥有的他们永远无法拥有的力量。但这是一场已经开始的战争，战争中的伤亡无可避免也无法预测，我能肯定将来一定会有更多人牺牲，或许下次就是唐克斯、西里斯甚至我……但你要明白你不能因为看见牺牲而质疑自己是否应当反抗，你需要做的是结束这场战争，以及在做决定时想清楚有没有更好的选择。”

“但每个人作出的选择都会伴随着牺牲，我们要正视它，并将这种痛苦永远牢记于心。”

——格林德沃庄园书房，盖勒特砰地将冥想盆砸在了书桌上，将那管从预言厅得来的银色丝线倒了进去。但到这一步时他一往无前的脚步终于被什么绊住了。金发巫师双手撑在冥想盆两边，几乎静立成了一座雕像，一双曾让哈利以为看到过风暴的眸子里已是空荡荡的寂静。

竟是和坠入帷幔前的阿不思如出一辙的眼神。

——“所以，”哈利说，他的内心像是有口绝望的深井，而他的话就是从这口井里捞上来的，“到了最后……我们中的一个必须杀死另一个？”

“不错。”麦格校长说。

很长一段时间，他们谁也没说话。哈利错觉自己从那口深井中看到了阿不思蔚蓝色的眼睛，正从井的另一边静静的看着他。如果……哈利回想起阿不思和自己说过的一些话……阿不思经常会说一些哈利当时并不理解的话语，现在他明白那是因为阿不思和麦格校长一样早早知道了现实，却始终尽力去回避它……可如果这就是他牺牲自己的理由，那么哈利也就没有不去面对的理由了。

“如果……”他最终开口，却说了一件对于他注定的命运简直是过于美好的梦境的设想，“如果我还能有那个机会的话，我想当个傲罗。”

麦格校长有些惊讶地看着他，脸上露出从昨天夜里到现在的第一个微笑。

“我不介意先为你做就业咨询——不过那意味着你需要最好的成绩。”她柔声说，“所以，先从即将到来的O.W.Ls考试开始？”

——盖勒特·格林德沃闭上眼睛，一头扎进了面前的冥想盆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从写大纲到现在，这把刀我磨了五年，都要钝了……
> 
> 本章灵感和标题都来自“珀西瓦尔（Percival）”，据说它可以拆成“刺穿（Pierce）”和“帷幔（Valance）”


	95. 番外一：像火和锅一样投缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……两个才华横溢的少年，他们就像火和锅一样投缘。”
> 
> ——《邓布利多的生平与谎言》丽塔·斯基特著

番外一：像火和锅一样投缘

#战后时间线

【1】

“你想都别想。”盖勒特·格林德沃断然拒绝道。

此刻他脸上的表情能吓哭整条长桌的斯莱特林学生，顺带让剩下三张长桌的巫师幼崽噤若寒蝉，连手上拎着的毛线针都像是老魔杖乔装打扮——假如上面没有挑着半条花里胡哨的围巾半成品的话。

但正在搅拌一锅浓汤的人甚至没有分给他一个眼神，对霍格沃茨有史以来最可怕也最年轻的黑魔法防御术教授的怒火置若罔闻。所以后者最终叹了口气，松手放开了毛线针。它立即欢快地同自己的搭档汇合，继续勤勤恳恳地照着花样编织起来。觉得火候足够的阿不思·邓布利多也松开勺子，舒舒服服地窝进了炉火边的靠背椅，发出一声满足的喟叹。

“愿赌服输，盖勒特。”他修长的十指搭成塔型，抵着白皙漂亮的下巴，再向上则是一抹盈盈的笑意，“而且我觉得你穿那件挺好看的——我可是把我最喜欢的款式分给了你。”

金发巫师怒色稍霁，但他依然对那对正在编织的毛线针投以仇恨的目光。

“啊，事实上詹姆他们都很喜欢我的围巾。”阿不思兴致勃勃地说，“我最近学了几个新的编织花样——从麻瓜杂志上，我想明年我可以把礼物换成毛衣。”

“算了吧，那个小崽子只是想讨好你，让福克斯给他摸摸尾巴毛。”盖勒特翻了个白眼。一旁的梧桐栖架上，福克斯发出一声不悦的鸣叫，“而且拜托，千万别学韦斯莱夫人，我们家没有用字母来区分谁是谁的需求。”

但阿不思只是静静地看着他，十指搭在一起。盖勒特同他对视了一会儿，错觉炉火暖融融的焰光给他镀上了一层甜美的太妃糖浆，即便他原本对甜食并无偏爱，也无法忽视那种打心底里翻出来的甜味和满足感。

“好吧，好吧。”他咕哝着，举手投降，“我会穿你的毛衣，而且愿赌服输——就是别在我回来之前偷吃太多蜂蜜糖，我可不想再给你熬健齿魔药了。”

【2】

西弗勒斯·斯内普在某人从身边经过时，差点以为地窖昏暗的光线终于摧毁了自己的视力。他狐疑地抬起眼睛，发现一个穿着邓布利多式审美长袍的格林德沃在长桌边坐下，而对面的纳威·隆巴顿已经傻乎乎地张大了嘴，露出一副梦游般的表情。

“哇哦。”变形术教授海丝佳·琼斯同样盯着他，“你今早穿错了阿不思的衣服出门吗？”

斯内普觉得自己快要控制不住自己的表情了。他时常怀疑自己的某些同僚缺少一些必要的素质——不是指他们的专业水准，而是面对威胁明哲保身的理智——但反正凤凰社里大多是这种推崇盲目勇气的格兰芬多，所以也没什么好奇怪的。

原本表情透着显而易见的不耐烦的盖勒特却像是被她这话问住，愣了片刻后突然转颜一笑，恢复了往日那种懒洋洋的自若笑意。

“哎呀，真不好意思。”他甚至刻意地扯了扯自己的衣领，欲盖弥彰之意简直不能更明显，“太匆忙了……今天早上出门的时候真是一片混乱……衣服都堆在一块儿……”

斯内普现在确认自己的视力完好无损，因为他下意识顺着盖勒特的动作看去，恰好把一道掩在领口的痕迹看了个正着。他麻木地端起面前的黄油啤酒喝了一口，背景则是从椅子上掉下去的弗立维，终于醒过神并且变得面红耳赤的隆巴顿，以及甚至吹了声口哨的琼斯。庞弗雷夫人则以无比慈爱的眼光看着他们，毕竟在她眼中，盖勒特和阿不思都是她的学生，她甚至还顺着话头聊起了当年三强争霸赛的圣诞舞会，对他们当年的风姿大加赞赏。

斯内普内心毫无波动，并想起了自己的前同僚们，痛苦地意识到斯莱特林也不是正常人的保证。他将希冀的目光投向主位上的麦格教授。向来不苟言笑的女巫没有辜负他的期待，轻咳了一声，将所有人的注意力吸引过去。

“那么，”她推了推自己的眼镜，锐利的目光投向现任斯莱特林院长，“盖勒特，你和阿不思的婚礼究竟安排在什么时候？”

我就不该对任何格兰芬多抱有期待。斯内普收回目光，认清了这个事实。他现在只希望这场圣诞午宴赶紧结束，放他逃回蜘蛛尾巷去享受清净。

【3】

“所以你们俩还没结婚？！”罗恩提高声调，“我以为你们一百年前就该在一块儿了！”

饶是阿不思也被他这句话震了一下，半天才反应过来“一百年前”只是某种夸张说法，而非他和盖勒特的那个秘密被泄露了。他有些不自在地咳了一声，这才开始解释：“我们确实没有办过正式的婚礼，而且你知道，那时候到处都是一团混乱，民政登记这种小事当然应该排后……”

“所以你们甚至没有登记？”赫敏的目光也锐利起来，这时候的她总是颇为神似麦格校长，“我以为你们只是没有邀请我们出席婚礼，但你们甚至没有正式登记吗？”

今年的圣诞节他们计划在重建的格林德沃庄园度过。金妮在报社有篇加急稿需要审核会晚些来；盖勒特则去霍格沃茨参加圣诞午宴了；哈利带着孩子们在探索这座古老庄园的秘密，有安娜和他在倒不需要担心安全问题；罗恩接下了装扮房间的任务；赫敏则留下来帮助阿不思准备圣诞大餐。

现在赫敏穿着围裙挥舞着汤勺的样子又和韦斯莱夫人发生了微妙的重叠——甚至让罗恩下意识地缩了一下。

“我们当然会邀请你们参加婚礼。”阿不思温和地说，“而且这事肯定会由我决定，如果让盖勒特去决定宾客名单，他恐怕一封请柬都懒得写。”

“前提是你们要办婚礼。”赫敏不容置疑地说，“假期结束就去魔法部，魔法界模范情侣居然十几年了还没登记，这太不像话了。然后我们再来计划婚礼……就放在情人节如何？唉战后大家流行在霍格沃茨城堡前办婚礼的时候你们怎么没赶上？不过现在也不晚，麦格校长应该不会拒绝你，盖勒特还是霍格沃茨的教授……”

“说到底——”她明亮的目光投向阿不思，眸中跳动的光彩和当年那个敏锐的小女巫如出一辙，“你们为什么一直没办婚礼呢？我可不信魔法界最灵光的两个脑袋会忘记这种大事，哪怕全魔法界都知道你们的感情不需要一张纸来证明。更何况，盖勒特既然恨不得向整个魔法界秀恩爱，又怎么会放弃婚礼这么好的机会？所以……是你有什么顾虑吗，阿不思？”

【4】

盖勒特在走进自家客厅时再次接受了目光洗礼——但这次他坦然自若，显得身上色彩鲜艳、缀满星星月亮的巫师袍都不那么打眼了。当然他的平静也可能是因为注意力一直集中在赤褐发色的巫师身上，后者一身庄重优雅的巫师礼服，仿佛正准备登上魔法议会的讲台开始致辞。

“我仿佛看到了一个加强版的洛哈特。”金妮喃喃道，“这是某种新的秀恩爱方式吗？我倒是很乐意尝试男装，不过哈利你嘛……呃，你是不是和科林·克里维跳过舞？”

傲罗办公室主任露出一种近乎窒息的表情：“傲罗抓捕罪犯不是靠让他们笑得没办法念咒语，亲爱的，放过我吧。”

他的两个儿子已经跳下沙发跑了过去。詹姆·西里斯·波特仍然在致力于讨好阿不思，以期从福克斯那里弄到一根尾羽——他老早就听说老爸的魔杖杖芯正是凤羽，明年就要去霍格沃茨上学的小家伙对自己的命定魔杖可是无比期待；阿不思·盖勒特·波特则是难得能让盖勒特另眼相待的孩子——倒不是说他的魔法才能有多出类拔萃，哈利很怀疑他只是单纯因为“阿不思”这个名字而爱屋及乌——他正拉着盖勒特询问今天下午在庄园内发现的密道，想知道它们是不是和霍格沃茨的密道一样变化多端。

“……西里斯去莱姆斯家了，他们托我向你们问好。”他们在餐桌边坐下时哈利说道，“他还问盖勒特什么时候从霍格沃茨离职，因为他也想要当黑魔法防御术教授。”

“让他想去吧。”盖勒特哼了一声，“麦格校长不会让他来的——来和西弗勒斯·斯内普斗气拆城堡吗？”

哈利耸了耸肩，换了个话题。说实话他们十几年前从未想过，盖勒特·格林德沃居然会成为霍格沃茨的教授，还一当就是十几年。回想起当年某人教授自己大脑封闭术的惨痛经历，哈利仍然觉得心有余悸，并为这些年霍格沃茨的学生们生出了由衷的同情。而等他想到自家孩子很快也要去接受这位的摧残，他就觉得更忧虑了。

“阿不思，你为什么不去应聘霍格沃茨的教职呢？”詹姆问道，“我还以为你会是新的魔药学教授。”

“因为我没有N.E.W.Ts证书啊。”阿不思轻快地说，一边给他拿了一份布丁。而孩子们已经睁大了眼睛。

“你比妈妈还厉害，为什么会没有证书？”罗丝·韦斯莱不可置信地说，她的弟弟雨果跟着点头，“你没有选修魔药学吗？”

“因为他是个肄业生。”盖勒特插话说，“他没上七年级，所以他一张N.E.W.Ts证书都没有。”

“O.W.Ls证书也没有。”阿不思补充道，“别向我学习，孩子们，这两次考试我都没参加，所以就算想去当教授也不行啦。”

“但是爸爸妈妈都说你特别厉害。”莉莉·卢娜·波特说，“和盖勒特一样厉害，我觉得证书根本不算什么，乔治舅舅他们也没有N.E.W.Ts证书呀。”

孩子们的注意力很快被韦斯莱双胞胎的名字吸引过去了。他们开始热烈地讨论把戏工坊的新产品。近年来韦斯莱兄弟已经成为魔法界孩子们心中最不可动摇的偶像，他们甚至已经准备在国外开设分店，力求为恶作剧事业招募来自全世界的新鲜血液。一旁阿不思悄悄松了口气，而盖勒特朝他眨了眨眼睛：“优等生居然会有一天成了反面教材？”

“闭嘴吧，盖勒特。”阿不思压低声音没好气地说，“再多说一句，下学期的论文你自己批去。”

【5】

哈利他们离开的时候年纪小的孩子们已经打起了哈欠，大人们只好紧盯着他们走进壁炉，以防他们由于口齿不清被飞路粉传送到其他地方去。赫敏在告别前偷偷朝阿不思递了一个眼神，后者只能讪笑着点头让她放心。等炉火重新变回明亮温暖的颜色，他轻轻叹了口气，一退步却“恰好”撞进了一个人怀里。

他们在温暖的炉火前安静地接了一个吻，耳边只有木材平稳燃烧时轻微的响声。

“你很喜欢那个孩子？”阿不思在一吻结束后轻声说，“假如你在霍格沃茨有对他一半的耐心，也不至于成为霍格沃茨最可怕的教授了。”

“你明知道理由，不是吗？”盖勒特在他耳边说，温热的吐息让阿不思脸上绯色更浓，“我只是喜欢把我们两个的名字放在一起。”

“比如婚礼请柬吗？”阿不思的话更像是陈述而非询问，“赫敏今天大为光火，因为我们居然还没去正式登记。”

“真巧。”盖勒特说，“米勒娃今天也在问我这件事。”

世事就是如此奇妙，一个世纪过去，他们交换的并非只是今日的一件巫师袍，而是仿佛交换了彼此的人生：盖勒特走进城堡成为教授，看着一批批巫师幼崽从懵懂到成年；而他自从当日跳窗逃离就再也没真正返回校园，成了一个名副其实的肄业生；当日对婚礼怀有憧憬的赤褐发色少年似乎有意无意地忘记了此事；向来无拘无束的金发巫师却成了魔法界闻名的模范情人……

戈德里克山谷的夏天没有死在那两个月的结尾，它的温暖终于延续到了隆冬的雪夜*，为跋涉已久的旅人备好了炉火与热汤，足够驱散任何彻骨的寒冷。

“我们不需要那张纸来证明什么。”盖勒特说，“我们都知道——”

“是啊。”阿不思轻轻打断了他，“我也很清楚，但人有时候就是这么奇怪，我不需要什么来证明我们的感情，但快二十年了我才敢来试一试这套礼服。”

一套足够穿着去魔法议会演讲的礼服，当然不会是盖勒特的日常穿着，只是大家被金发巫师身上的星星月亮一时晃了眼睛，才没发觉阿不思身上的异样，以为他们只是交换了着装风格。但盖勒特不可能没有注意到——他们的赌注只包括让盖勒特穿着符合阿不思审美的巫师袍过圣诞节，那才是情侣装最开始的设定。

“听起来像是你信任我胜于信任你自己。”盖勒特松开双臂，让他转身与自己对视，“这真让我受宠若惊。”

“那是我们共同的理想。”阿不思说，“我不会虚伪到不肯承认这一点，我和你一样曾经想要让我们的名字一同写在魔法界的最高处。”

“你又开始犯起妄自菲薄的老毛病了，我亲爱的阿尔。”盖勒特索性抱着他一起坐进了宽大的扶手椅，“但说真的，要不是因为战后斯莱特林处境太尴尬，你也不会让我去接这个职位吧？伏地魔想要谋求教职的理由我们都心知肚明，我进魔法部不比进霍格沃茨风险低……可你也愿意让我试一试，那你自己呢？我有希望在明年这个时候去给你投票吗？”

“别说傻话。”阿不思试着从他身上爬起来，“我升职怎么可能那么快？我连N.E.W.Ts证书都没有……”

“那是小孩子好骗，你今年都去霍格沃茨监考了。”盖勒特当然不会让他成功，“瞧着吧……”

他们后来的低语逐渐被炉火的燃烧声压了下去，雪又落下来了。

————END————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *来自阿尔贝·加缪《夏天集》：“在隆冬，我终于知道，我身上有一个不可战胜的夏天。”和原句原意没有关联只是刚好想到~


	96. 终焉为始

卷五·凤凰社

Chapter 22 终焉为始

地板倾倒过来，深水没过口鼻，他在一片冰冷的黑暗中飞速下坠。无数画面像气泡一样变形又破碎，从他身边掠过浮向头顶模糊的光芒。当他的双脚再次落地时，昏暗冷寂的格林德沃庄园书房已经被一间他既熟悉又陌生的房间取代。这份熟悉令他心弦一震，而这份陌生让他没有贸然走动，目光则迅速聚焦在一个赤褐发色的年轻人身上。

“你再多考虑一下，阿不思。”场景中的另一个人喋喋不休地劝说着，“我知道我没有你脑瓜好使，想的没你周全——但你真的要去神秘事务司当缄默人？魔法法律执行司不也向你敞开大门吗？再退一步说，去霍格沃茨也是不错的选择，变形术教职不就很合适？老师们向来都喜欢你……”

他勉强分了一个眼神给这个年轻人——不出所料，是埃菲亚斯·多吉，只因同邓布利多的多年友谊而被他注意过——然后他又将目光转向正在收拾东西的年轻人。后者从杂物堆中直起腰，拍了拍一册旧课本上的积灰，这才将它放进一个显然施过空间拓展咒的行李箱。

“……而且你真的要搬到伦敦去？”眼见友人无意对职业选择问题多谈，埃菲亚斯只好换了个话题，“那里的房租可不便宜，如果你不想和麻瓜们凑合的话——”

“虽说阿不福思没有打断我的鼻梁骨让我有点意外，”赤褐发色的年轻人终于开口了，微垂的眸子教人看不清情绪，“但我还是不留下来继续挑战他的耐心了。”

埃菲亚斯显得有些尴尬，邓布利多兄弟的矛盾他无从置喙，只好念叨起一些关于迁居的琐碎事项。然而盖勒特已经被这邓布利多这句话钉在了原地——他当然知道阿不福思在何时、为什么要打断兄长的鼻梁，因为阿利安娜死了而他在葬礼上狠狠给了兄长一拳。这是他不曾见证过的历史，彼时他正为逃避这场悲剧性事故的责任连夜逃回欧洲大陆，自然不会知晓阿不思在心碎的同时是如何操持一切的。

但他随即醒过神来——这不是他的历史，这个世界的阿利安娜死于1900年，而盖勒特·格林德沃在这个时间点上根本不存在。可他居然无法为此彻底放松下来，即便他明知那个女孩的死无可避免，且并不再是他的罪孽。

邓布利多似乎有些心不在焉，纵然埃菲亚斯在一旁念叨个没完，他也只是偶尔随口应上一句，手中则动作轻柔地收捡着一些东西。盖勒特站着看了一会儿，发现他仔细对待的多半是有些年头的旧物，至于满墙的奖状和奖章、大沓的信件和学术刊物都被随意搁置一旁，最后被他一挥魔杖自动归置进了箱子。

“很感谢你在这段时间的陪伴，多吉。”他转过身，行李箱清脆地扣上了自己的锁，“这确实是一段困难的时光……”

他在去提箱子时踉跄了一下，仿佛骤然失力却又很快恢复，埃菲亚斯猛地一下站了起来。

“你又拿精力药剂来糊弄你自己和我们吗？阿不思，你明知道魔药是不能替代睡眠的！”他话语中潜藏的含义令盖勒特心下微动，显然这个邓布利多不是第一次如此行事。不过他只是记忆的旁观者，既没有立场也没有能力去干涉。所以他只是看着邓布利多轻声安抚自己的好友几句，重新提起箱子走向房门。

略显陈旧的房门打开，而门外的画面在邓布利多踏入后再次变动重组。等画面再次清晰稳定下来时，盖勒特发现自己来到了一条铺着丝绒地毯的走廊上，而走在前面的邓布利多已经换了一套袍子，手中的箱子被一摞乱糟糟的羊皮纸取代。现在他已经能确定自己进入的是这个邓布利多的记忆了，因此他举步跟了上去。

他很快判断出这里是二十世纪初的英国魔法部，并且时间早于1903年——毕竟这个邓布利多只活到这个年头。

应当已经成为缄默人的邓布利多似乎正要去送一些材料，进入电梯后还在翻阅那些纸卷。盖勒特在片刻迟疑后走过去看了一眼，发现纸上记载着的是时间转换器的使用记录。邓布利多似乎对这些记录颇感兴趣，因此盖勒特将这个发现也记了下来。

藏在预言厅的记忆不可能只是一些无聊的琐事，而现在它的叙事脉络可以说是相当明确：邓布利多的职业选择，引出他的工作内容，并最终指向这段记忆被留下的目的。

而这也是一件不曾发生在另一个时间历史中的事——盖勒特相当确信自己的阿不思从未考虑过进入神秘事务司。

一阵咳嗽拉回了盖勒特的思绪。他在辨别出声音来源后略微皱眉：邓布利多的健康状况似乎不佳。这阵咳嗽虽然很快平息下来，可他已经察觉到年轻人的身形比自己记忆中更加消瘦，面颊上则浮着一层因为呼吸急促导致的嫣红。

但他仍然沉默，不仅是因为记忆中无人能与他交谈，更因为他意识到一个被他们忽略很久的可能性：这个邓布利多并非死于某种意外，他可能仅仅是死于疾病。他在哪个世界都是强大的巫师，但再强大的魔法也无法绝对阻挡病魔的侵袭。

电梯门在某一层打开，邓布利多走向一位和他穿着同色袍子的老巫师，大概是他的上级。盖勒特因自己的思绪落后几步，恰好将他们远处几名巫师的窃窃私语收入耳中：“那个邓布利多？他怎么会去神秘事务司混日子？”

“谁知道呢，可能他的家庭还是拖累了他？”另一个声音中有种事不关己的轻巧，“毕竟有个那样的父亲……”

“这可难说，总还是有些人欣赏这种作风……”“但他自己在霍格沃茨可不是这么表现的，大概是两边都没讨到好吧……”

人的大脑能记录的信息很多，但未必所有细节都能被自行想起，这也是冥想盆的优势所在。但盖勒特就像记忆中的邓布利多一样漠然地无视了这些杂音，这段记忆也很快又开始重组切换到下一个场景。

但这次场景更换后盖勒特无法控制地绷紧了神经——他们来到了通向神秘事务司的那条黑洞洞的走廊，重返此地的感觉几乎让他控制不住心中奔腾的杀意。而仍然走在前方的邓布利多无知无觉，行色匆匆，于是险些同拐角处站着的人撞了个满怀。

“邓布利多先生。”是那个约莫是他的上级的老巫师，“我记得今天不是你值班？”

“是的，先生。”邓布利多很快收敛了表情，语气平淡，“我只是遗忘了一点私人物品在办公室。”

“在时间厅的办公室吗？”年长者的话语是符合年龄的缓慢节奏，“我陪你一起下去吧。”

“您大概记错了，先生。”邓布利多说，“我在三个月前已经被调到思想厅了。”

老巫师咕哝了一声，让开了道路。邓布利多朝他点点头，朝着那扇黑门走去，仿佛对背后的注视浑然不觉。很快他就从思想厅返回，手上拿着自己的笔记本，对站在原地疑似监督的上级笑了笑，便打算离开。

“邓布利多先生。”然而年长者还有话要说，止住了他的脚步，“你要明白——我们在这里所做的研究，只是为了窥见那些庞然规则的只鳞片羽，也只能做到这一步。”

假如他说这话的目的是为了从邓布利多脸上看出什么端倪，盖勒特心想，那他可要大失所望了。后者自始至终都显得温文有礼，一副谨听长者教诲的端正态度。

“好吧。”年长者缓缓叹了口气，“你上次为预言厅设计的防护措施非常精巧，我让楼上的几位同僚试验了一下，他们都说这比之前的防护效果好得多。事实上，我一向认为你在楼上会有更光明的前景……假如有机会的话，我会和其他司长谈一谈的。”

邓布利多的表情依旧不变，但盖勒特分明看见他背在身后的右手猛地攥了一下魔杖，又缓缓松开。一定有什么原因让他想要留在神秘事务司、特别是时间厅——盖勒特发现自己已经摸到了一点真相的边缘。

可哪怕对方是邓布利多，他也不会轻易放下戒心——单独视角的陈述和记忆都很容易带来片面或误导性的信息，不是吗？

下一段记忆仍然发生在这条走廊上，甚至连主要人物都没有变化，只不过局势要紧张得多：邓布利多似乎经历了一番争斗，披在外面用以遮掩面容的宽大斗篷已经被扯开。而当他的面容暴露在昏暗的火光下时，年长巫师长长地叹了口气。

“我在你申请休假时就该明白的。”他叹道，全然不顾自己正被一根魔杖指着，而他自己的魔杖正被邓布利多握在手中，“你从来都不是轻言放弃的人，你只是需要更多不被他人注意的时间来筹划，对吗？”

邓布利多没有立即搭话，他又开始剧烈地咳嗽，但握着魔杖的手稳定得如同铁铸，没有给对方留下任何可乘之机。盖勒特因此不合时宜地走神了一瞬，无论哪个邓布利多都能做到让理智凌驾于脆弱易朽的肉身之上，而眼前无非是又一个例证而已。

“不错。”他在平复下呼吸后说道，声音在短暂的嘶哑后恢复正常，“我必须加快脚步……我的时间不多了。”

年长者注视着他，神色中忧虑多过于愤怒：“你该去找治疗师，而不是把时间浪费在这里。”

“我很清楚我需要的是什么。”邓布利多浅浅地笑了一下，斗篷的兜帽在这时彻底滑落。他的眼睛很亮，与他对视如同直视一团正在剧烈燃烧的火焰，那辉煌灿烂的光焰中是曾经令盖勒特为之倾倒的才智和意志。但这团火焰是以他的灵魂和血肉为燃料的，它不可能持久地、永远地燃烧下去。

年长者也看出了这一点，并且意识到他的决心已近不可扭转。在他作最后的劝说尝试前，那根花楸木魔杖已经抬起：“——一忘皆空！”

这段记忆在邓布利多施咒后再次变幻，场景仍然未变，然而光亮仿佛随着终局的接近而逐渐微弱，仅剩下他手中一盏忽明忽暗的提灯——这几乎是哈利·波特梦境中情形的复现，假如不是那些陈设细节的微小差异说明这是近百年前的场景，盖勒特几乎以为冥想盆出了差错，调用了自己的记忆——

邓布利多没有再遮掩面目，或许是因为他已经排除了所有干扰，所以不再担心暴露自己。他身上是一件空荡荡的白色宽袍，行走间如同幽灵般悄无声息，甚至让人怀疑更多的衣物会压垮这个已然形销骨立的人。但瞧着他的表情，却根本无法让人找到久病之人的恹色，只有一种近乎冷淡的平静。

他目标明确地走向时间厅，在那个巨大的钟形玻璃罩前停了下来——这间屋子的其他物品和近百年后有许多不同，唯有这个演绎着时间循环的玻璃罩毫无二致。他看了一会儿鸟儿孵化又回复成蛋的变化，抽出魔杖，指向自己的左手，开始念诵咒语。一种与玻璃罩内部类似的闪亮气流从魔杖尖端涌出，包裹住了他手掌。

在做完准备后，他将左手伸向钟形玻璃罩。奇异的事情发生了：那个罩子像某种柔韧的胶质，让他的手克服了轻微的阻力后便滑了进去。但就在他的手探入后，云雾般的气流升腾起来，使得玻璃罩中的情形模糊一片。邓布利多并没有慌乱，微微抿唇，等待了一会儿后，倏地大松了一口气，后退了一步——而这时他手中已经多了一个精巧的计时器，有点像时间转换器，但材质很特别，有种介于虚幻和存在间的不真实的光泽。

但即使做到这一步，邓布利多脸上依然全无喜色。他沉默地站在原地盯着那个计时器，连盖勒特都看不出他究竟在想些什么。最终他将计时器的链子绕在了自己的脖子上，开始转动它。

一转、两转、三转……在他结束转动之前，盖勒特已经无法抗拒地重新经由那片深水浮了上来。他猛地后退一步，撞上了柔软的沙发——储存的记忆结束了，他回到了一世纪之后。

阿不福思·邓布利多重重地将几箱火焰威士忌丢进储藏间。那些挤挤挨挨的瓶子发出抗议似的响动，但他知道巫师的产品没那么脆弱，也就懒得为他们多花心思。几乎没有人知道猪头酒吧的男招待年龄有多大，也很少有人关心他姓甚名谁——就好像他也不太关心酒吧里究竟坐着什么牛鬼蛇神一样。

初夏的晚风吹过霍格莫德周围的原野，带来柔软清新的气息。阿不福思站在破破烂烂的酒店门口，背后是因为提早歇业空空荡荡的大堂。今天不是霍格莫德周末，而早早挂出的打烊招牌更让酒吧附近连个鬼影都没有——而这时他听到了楼上传来了一阵响动。

当他爬上楼梯后，发现不速之客并未闯入挂着阿利安娜画像的那间屋子，而是站在另一个不知道多久没打扫过的小房间中央，打量着墙上一副空荡荡的画框。画幅背景是一间整洁的小房间，书桌上搁着写到一半的羊皮纸，椅子被推到半开，仿佛主人只是临时离去，随时还会回来继续自己的写作。霍格沃茨城堡里的画像就经常是这副模样，因为那些人物经常在不同的画面中跑来跑去，有时是找其他画像聊天，有时是为了围观发生在城堡另一头的新鲜事。

画像在霍格沃茨之外则只能在有自己存在的画中移动，比如菲尼亚斯·布莱克可以前往格里莫广场十二号。

“你在这里做什么？”阿不福思厉声说，“楼下才是酒吧，而且你没看到已经打烊了吗？”

站在房间中央的人稍稍偏过头，灿烂的金色发丝从兜帽中漏出来。他随即摘下了斗篷兜帽，落在阿不福思身上的眼神很空。这种近乎无视的态度显然更加激怒了他。

“这是你哥哥的画像？”年轻人对他即将爆发的怒火视若无睹，又将目光转了回去。但这个简单的问句对阿不福思的作用就像一个石化咒，直到年轻人再次转过头来，他才找回自己的声音。

“你是盖勒特·格林德沃？”他说，“你没去参加今天的葬礼？”

其实阿不福思自己都觉得这是句废话——连尸体都没有的葬礼有什么好参加的，所以他自己也无视了麦格发来的消息。

盖勒特显然也没兴趣回应这种废话：“我有问题要问你的哥哥。”

阿不福思深吸了口气——他不知道为什么自己打从看见这个小崽子起就怒气勃发——试图让眼前这个大概伤心疯了的家伙清醒一点：“我不管你是从什么地方知道的——但他们不是同一个人！如果你要找个地方哭哭啼啼——”

“我当然知道他们不是同一个人！”盖勒特的声调骤然提高，带着不可违逆的逼人气势。可惜阿不福思从来不是个知情知趣的，他甚至冷笑了一声：

“那你就在这儿等着吧！”他抬手指向那副落满了灰尘的、空荡荡的画框，“等着看他什么时候会回来——快一百年了，他从来没在任何一副画像中出现过!你可以继续等等，看他会不会终于决定起床遛个弯吧!”

这个回答似乎是盖勒特也没有想到的，他甚至在短暂的怔愣后上前一步，仔细打量起挂着的画幅。可惜一切都很正常，魔法颜料不曾失效，按说并不会出现人物消失的错误——所以只能是画中人自己不愿意出现。

难堪的寂静在房间中蔓延。阿不福思放下手，同样怔怔地望着画框。直到盖勒特再次低声发问：“他是怎么死的？”

“我不知道。”阿不福思粗声粗气地说，片刻后才继续道，“你瞪我也没用——他进魔法部之后就搬去了伦敦，免得我打扰他做大事……我只知道他进了神秘事务司，做了缄默人，可他难道会把自己的成算嚷嚷得人人皆知？”

“后来有段时间他向部里申请休长假。”他回忆着，表情有些阴郁，“有一两次他的同事居然来问我怎么同他联系——真是笑话！他和他的同僚总比和我亲密得多。后来他有没有回部里报道，我并不知道——我也没见过他的尸体。”

“没见过？”盖勒特猛地转过身，“他失踪了？那你怎么能确认——”

“他在戈德里克山谷老房子的房间自己锁起来了。”阿不福思别开眼睛，“然后部里来人通知了死讯。这难道不够吗？说不定他就和你的阿不思一样，掉进了神秘事务司那个拱门里，被他们按机密事项保密了……当然，我也像你一样，尝试过去问他的画像……但他从不出现。”

“我不知道他是怎么做到的，连我能找到的所有照片——家庭合照、他的单人照、报纸上的插图——他也都消失了。不过照片本来也没法回答问题。”他的语气中已经带上了一丝颓然，“当然，他是阿不思·邓布利多，当年魔法界最耀眼的少年天才，没什么是他学不会的咒语。可做到这种地步……”

他撇开的目光投向同样空荡荡的门口，如同近百年前那个看着兄长身影离去的少年。所有情绪和争执都已经爆发过了，他只是略带茫然地看着那个高瘦的身影提着皮箱，走出家门，最终彻底从视野中消失……并且再也不见。

“做到这种地步，”他最后说，“或许是因为对我哥哥来说，这个世界太无趣了，他毫无留恋。”

————卷五·END————


	97. 纸面翻转

间奏·螺旋阶梯

Chapter 1 纸面翻转

1903年，秋，霍格莫德。

埃德蒙·布林德在这间酒吧门口已经踟蹰了好一会儿了。他身为傲罗的那根神经一直绷着，让他太阳穴那块儿都跳得生疼起来。一般来说这种程度的反应，意味着他能从这间破烂的酒吧中搜出两打以上的违禁物品、四五件可能涉及未经登记魔法实验的产物，以及一两样连持有者自己都说不清用处和成分的玩意儿。别误会，他当然通过了伪装和潜行测验，但执法人员的警觉性始终折磨着他，他必须一直努力才能克制住立即叫人来查封这里的冲动。

但他今天不是以执法人员的身份来的，所以他最终深吸了口气，伸手推开了满是灰垢的大门。门内的空气并不温暖，大厅壁炉里的火焰有气无力地烧着，勉强抵抗着秋日夜间骤起的寒意。客人们冷漠地坐在原处，状似对新来的人毫无兴趣，但布林德能感觉到隐藏的审视意味。

吧台后面的酒保是个红头发的年轻人，正在用一块破布擦拭着几个脏兮兮的玻璃杯，与这间酒吧保持着步调一致的邋遢、不耐和不规矩。当布林德小心翼翼地一边凑近一边避免靠上吧台时，他勉强抬了抬眼皮：“要什么？”

“我不要什么。”布林德舔了舔嘴唇，鼓起勇气，“你是阿不思·邓布利多的兄弟阿不福思吗？”

布林德没料到这个问题会引来酒保如此激烈的反应——年轻人的脸迅速涨红了，看起来如果不是因为有个吧台隔着，就立马准备用拳头招呼他的鼻梁。

“滚。”他重重地将酒杯顿在台面上，“不点东西就滚出去，我不负责回答问题。你不会想知道这里的人有多不喜欢不守规矩的人的。”

“哦，是吗？”布林德也有点被惹恼了。说实话，他从进门到现在都还很难接受，阿不思居然会有这样一个亲生兄弟，“我以为不守规矩的是他们——他们想必更不喜欢到阿兹卡班游览几天。”

这下年轻人终于肯用正眼看他了：“你是傲罗？”

显然关注着一切事态发展的客人们发出了不安的骚动。引来太多注意不是布林德的初衷，但事已至此，他也只能耐着性子速战速决：“听着，我只是想问几个问题而已，没必要闹得这么不愉快？”

阿不福思哼笑了一声：“‘完美先生’也有被傲罗办公室注意的一天？真是让人意想不到。”他这么说着，但还是同布林德走到了酒吧的后门外面，“你又是谁？”

“我是埃德蒙·布林德。”跟来的傲罗先生说，“不，阿不思没有牵扯进任何傲罗办公室的公务——我是出于私人原因来找他的。”

“哦。”阿不福思兴致缺缺地说。如果到现在还不能发现邓布利多兄弟的关系恶劣，布林德显然配不上他在傲罗办公室的位子。但他没有别的选择——阿不思·邓布利多在伦敦独居，社交关系相对于他霍格沃茨男学生会主席的光辉履历显得异样的空白。假如这是由于他醉心神秘事务司的研究的话，那他最近申请的长期休假就把最后一条找到他的途径堵死了。

“他最近向部里申请了长期休假，但没人能再联系上他。”布林德观察着心不在焉的阿不福思，却发现后者的目光落在后门的羊圈里，“他有和你联系过吗？”

“没有。”阿不福思终于回神，不耐的表情也回到了脸上，“你叫他阿不思，那你同他已经比我亲热得多啦——去问他的同事、朋友或者和他通信的那些伟大巫师们，别再来烦我。”

他正要返回酒吧，却被布林德一把拽住。

“你不为他感到担忧吗？”布林德是真的有点被搞火了，“快两个月了——音信全无！我放出的猫头鹰没有一只能找到他，而这根本不正常。阿不思不是这么不管不顾、冒失行事的人，他很可能是处在危险之中——”

他没料到阿不福思的力气非常大，在他条件反射抽出魔杖前，年轻人已经反手将他摁在了后门柱上。

“你还真是被我哥哥遮住了眼睛啊，布林德先生。”阿不福思冷冷地说，“你以为你是谁，值得天才的阿不思·邓布利多在百忙之余分心给个交代？他当然不是那种思虑不周的蠢货，但你能确定你真的在他的考虑范围内吗？”

布林德被他毫不留情的嘲讽刺得羞恼不已，张口结舌。阿不福思感到十分扫兴，松手把人放下，还是好心补了一句：“你找他什么事？”

然而布林德先生现在已经完全失去了开头那种气势，有气无力地说：“没什么大事……我只是担心他而已……”

阿不福思翻了个白眼，心中暗骂了一声。他没料到自己一番出自切身体会的愤慨之言，居然恰好戳中了布林德的软肋——这家伙居然是个还未表露爱意的暗恋者，也不知道一个傲罗是怎么和神秘事务司的职员搭上线的。

但现在追究这种无关紧要的事情毫无意义，他用今天最后一点耐心开口：“阿不思·邓布利多没你以为的那么博爱众生，你最好早点认识到这一点——接下来哪怕你想借酒浇愁，也请出门找个别的地方。别再来烦我了。”

他在布林德面前重重关上门。傲罗先生在原处呆站了一会儿，被羊圈的刺鼻气息激得打了个喷嚏，醒过神来后，便十分垂头丧气地走了。

隔着一道英吉利海峡，欧洲大陆的某个地方正在下着雨。

被布林德先生隐秘地爱慕着的人坐在一家麻瓜咖啡厅里，低头捧着一杯温热的饮品，让冰冷的指尖慢慢回温。他身材瘦削，眉目间有种温柔的书卷气，着装朴素干净，像是出来游玩的大学生，因此并未引来多少关注的视线。

他身上唯一能算得上华贵的装饰是一枚怀表，表盘放在西装马甲的口袋中，细细的链子在洗旧了的织物衬托下更加晶莹剔透。不过周围的人都对此视若无物，眼神甚至不会在上面多停留一秒。

雨势没有转小的趋势，年轻人掏出怀表看了看时间，起身准备赴今晚的约会。他随身除了长柄雨伞外只有一个小行李箱，从侍者手中接过也不忘轻声道谢，随即撑伞踏入了细密的雨幕中。夹杂着雨丝的寒风从伞下溜进来。他闷闷咳了两声，并把大衣领子竖得高了一些。

他的身影在踏过转角时倏忽消失不见，再次出现时已经落在一条拥挤而破旧的小巷中。这里的雨势甚至更大了，遍布的水洼反射着上方零星的几扇灯火。他抬头辨识了一下方向，这才继续向前走去。走到一间黑黝黝的门房前时他止住脚步，抬手敲了敲门。

门开了，他今夜约见的魔杖制作人站在那里，投向他的目光是显而易见的探究。

“是你给我发的猫头鹰？”他说的是德语，“进来吧。”

邓布利多跟在他身后走进房间，滴落的雨水在魔力扫过后自动消失。这里大概是格里戈维奇平时制作魔杖的工作室，会客厅很小而且陈设杂乱。身材矮胖、胡须蓬乱的男巫盯着他，挠了挠头，啧了一声。

“能听懂就好。”在得到邓布利多略带口音的德语回答后，格里戈维奇直入正题，“我以为你们英国人都更推崇奥利凡德才对，但既然你有需求，我也很高兴你有不错的眼光。你是在使用中意识到了原有魔杖的不足吗？”

他搓着手，脸上显出一丝难以抑制的得色。邓布利多没有搭话，抽出自己的魔杖递给他。格里戈维奇接过魔杖，点亮工作台的魔法灯，眯着眼端详起来。

“十一英寸，花楸木……”他仔细摩挲过每一寸，“有点磕碰，但看得出你很爱护它……杖芯是凤凰羽毛？这种材料越来越难弄到手了，比独角兽还稀罕呢……当然，它也未必是最好的选择。要我说，奥利凡德的手艺和两百年前也没多大差别……”

他一边嘟哝着，一边直起腰将魔杖递还给邓布利多：“它的状态不错，既然奥利凡德那个老顽固会把它卖给你，那你们应当配合得还行？你对它有什么不满吗？”

花楸木魔杖在邓布利多手中轻轻吐出几点金光，但邓布利多视若不见。

“如您所说，我和她配合默契。”他轻声说道，即使略带口音也并不令人反感，“但大部分巫师都渴求更强的力量，不是吗？”

格里戈维奇粗浓的眉毛挑了一下。邓布利多继续道：“我也是如此——我听说您在研究和复制一根古老魔杖的特性。”

格里戈维奇的脸色微变，右手背向身后：“原来你是打着这个主意？”

年轻人依旧坐在破旧的沙发上，魔杖横在膝上。这个毫无攻击性的姿态让格里戈维奇稍稍放松了些，加上那确实是他自己作出的宣传，所以他拧了拧眉毛，也在工作椅上坐下了：“事实上我只是有机会见到过它，而不是持有它……但我还是做了一些研究，也确实想试着复制它的一些特性。而且你要明白，传说终究是传说，有些事情是不能拿来开玩笑的。我可以在为你制作魔杖时做一些尝试，它会比普通魔杖的力量更强一些——”

“您并不持有它？”邓布利多打断了他，“那您能告诉我现在是谁持有它吗？”

这下格里戈维奇的脸色彻底变了，他直接将魔杖抽出来指向年轻的外国巫师。最初他并未对对方报上的假名和面容伪装上心——坦率地说，他接过不止一次这种主顾未知的单子。而且作为一个名声在外的魔杖制作人，他也不太担心有人会蠢到试图灭口自己。但这次不同，他还是大意了……如果对方就是冲着那根魔杖来的，那自己就是最大的阻碍。

“你肯定知道它的传说，那我们就不兜圈子了。”他紧紧盯着邓布利多，“我不会告诉你它的下落的，不管它在不在我手上。别冲动，这是我的地盘，你做的一切都会有人知道。”

“您实在不必如此紧张。”邓布利多咳了一声，甚至低头喝了口茶，好让自己能继续气息平缓地说话，“毕竟如果这根魔杖真的需要谋杀才能转手的话，贵国魔法部不早该将您缉拿归案了吗？”

格里戈维奇的难看脸色并未好转。年轻人停了停，继续说道：“事实上我也愿意为此支付一个合理的价格。如果您不放心的话，我们可以找人签订牢不可破咒，以保障交易的完满进行。”

格里戈维奇稍稍动容：“合理的价格？”虽然他不至于就此放下戒心，但有条件可谈总比直接开打好。

“金钱、材料……或者人情。”邓布利多又咳了几声，“……比如说，您觉得魔法石怎么样？”

格里戈维奇瞪大了眼睛，随即嗤笑出声：“魔法石！你是在开玩笑吗？如果你能把魔法石搞到手，难道不该先用到自己身上？”

“我的身体健康状况就不劳您操心了，先生。”邓布利多平静地说，他自始至终都没有什么情绪波动，有一种古怪的、置身事外般的漠然，“魔法石我有一定的把握能弄到手，如果您需要这种等级的其他材料，我也可以想想办法。当然，您可能认为我的人情最无足轻重，不过我私以为那是最有价值的一个选项。”

现在格里戈维奇看他的眼神像是在看疯子了，大概以为疾病已经损伤了他的脑子。不过疯子显然比正常人更危险，所以他很勉强地说：“如果我说它不在我手上呢？”

“那就只好说声抱歉了。”邓布利多淡淡地说，“如您所见，我大概时日无多，没空浪费在来回奔波、核实消息上——那我只好先去参观一下您的储藏室，再来问问您是在哪里见到它的了。”

格里戈维奇还没张嘴，握着魔杖的手突然像被蛰到一样剧痛。猝不及防的后果是他的魔杖从他手中被夺走，抵在了他自己的太阳穴上。他终究只是个魔杖制作人，不是身经百战的决斗手，薄弱的战斗意识甚至让他没想到眼前的年轻人能自如地施展无声无杖咒语——那根花楸木魔杖一直静静地横在对方膝上，便让他认为对手不可能骤然发难。

“有话好说！”他几乎要尖叫，又硬生生压住了嗓子，生怕激怒对方，“它在我手上！”

太阳穴旁的魔杖移开了些。格里戈维奇哆哆嗦嗦地斜过眼睛，发现杖尖依旧指着自己，又打了个冷战，蓬松的胡子后面一张脸涨得通红。他心中甚至生出微弱的悔意……现在要想谈个高昂的价格大概没那么容易了……

“您看，我还是很有诚意的。”邓布利多仍然坐在原处，或许他只是不愿浪费自己的体力，反正魔法能帮他做到几乎一切事情，“我不会降低我愿意支付的价格，但我希望这笔交易能够爽快一点，毕竟某种角度上来说我已经击败了您——如果您愿意让我今天带走它的话，我可以先支付一笔订金。”

他伸出一只有些过分消瘦和苍白的手，翻转过来时手心多了半块鲜红的小石头。

“一个仿制品。”他说，“虽然不能和真的魔法石相比，但您是魔法物品方面的大师，应当能看得出它的价值。”

格里戈维奇还是没敢接过它，即使他的眼神已经完全钉在了这块小石头上。他确实一眼就能看得出它的价值，但有没有命拿报酬是另一件事。邓布利多耸耸肩，将它随意放在了茶桌上，站起身抬头望向扶梯：“那么，那根魔杖被放在——”

一阵物品翻倒的声音从楼上传来，同时响起的还有警戒用的啸叫咒。会客厅中的两人同时色变。格里戈维奇连指着自己的魔杖都不管了，抄起手边的魔法灯便向楼上冲。邓布利多紧随其后，跟着他爬上陡峭狭窄的扶梯，沿着一条黑暗的走廊疾行，一头撞进走廊尽头的房间——

灯光映照下，木屑和魔法材料在晃动的光圈中闪烁。放置魔杖成品和工具的架子塌了一半，大开的窗口栖着一个眉眼沉冷的金发少年。他在看见两人冲进来时神色微怔，杖尖咒语却分毫不慢，直直打在神色惊怒的格里戈维奇身上，让后者矮胖的身体骤然朝后倒去，恰好挡住了邓布利多发出的第一个咒语。另一个无声的缴械咒让花楸木魔杖也脱手而出，于是邓布利多只能眼睁睁看着这个不速之客飞身跃出窗外，消失在滂沱的大雨之中，眼前仿佛还残留着那种盛夏阳光般的、令人目眩神迷的金色。


	98. 非欧几何

间奏·螺旋阶梯

Chapter 2 非欧几何

盖勒特·格林德沃对神秘事务司帷幔后的情景有过各种准备——所以当他发现自己站在一片明亮的、却没有任何实质感的薄雾中，自身却不着寸缕时，也并未表现出任何仓皇失措。他举目望去，到处都是那种仿佛还未来得及组成某种形态的薄雾，脚下则是一种白色的、空空荡荡的地面，只是简单地传达着“存在”的概念而已。

一个好消息是，老魔杖仍然被他握在手中。

这确实是个好消息，他一边自然地用意念调用出衣着，一边漫不经心地想着，死亡圣器果然不负其名，它确实是某种连死亡本身都奈何不了的东西。

当他让自己重新变得形象体面，再次向四周看去时，那些薄雾像是终于作出了决定，或者拿到了某种图纸——总而言之，他举目望去，发现自己正站在一道陡峭的、螺旋上升的阶梯上，脚下和周围都是粗粝冰冷的砖石。这种缺乏窗口的塔楼内部本该光线昏暗，但现在未知来源的明亮光线点亮了整个空间，让每隔一段阶梯布置的火把都变成了摆设。他在短暂的思考后很快决定向上走去，并最终来到了塔楼最顶端的一扇门前。

他推开门，面前是他无比熟悉的一间小室——他在纽蒙迦德的牢房，葬送他五十二年光阴的囹圄。

如果这就是死亡，他静静地站着一会儿，那可真是无聊透顶。

囚室对他来说太过熟悉，毕竟如果一个人五十二年都只能在如此狭小的空间中活动，那他不需要超绝常人的记忆力也能对每一寸墙壁裂隙了如指掌。所以他毫无留恋地转身离开，沿着螺旋阶梯向下走去。这段台阶他倒是走过次数很少，在纽蒙迦德还不是一座监牢时，他并不常来这座塔楼；而被关进去之后，他也没有机会出来再走一次。

但看起来这段阶梯也没什么特别之处——除了它在盖勒特不知不觉中，再次将它送到了囚室外这一点。

好极了，盖勒特面无表情地想着，看来他的死亡就是一间他熟悉到乏味的囚室，和无限循环的螺旋阶梯，用绝无变化的无聊来慢慢地、彻底地杀死一个灵魂，倒也不失为一种方法。

他并未尝试用手中的接骨木魔杖打破循环，而是干脆再次推开门走了进去。囚室中的陈设简单到极致，于是他在那张窄小的硬板床上坐了下来，熟练地望向对面空荡荡的墙壁。在他的注视下一行行字迹从那面粗糙的砖墙上浮现出来，又像沙画一样抹去又更迭。他缓慢地、如同盯得疲累般地眨了一眨，那些字迹又像水流一样隐没进了砖石的缝隙。

这是他对抗监牢中死水般的日子的方式之一：在对面的石墙上进行永无止境的演算。

监狱毁掉一个人的方式有很多，视监禁的目的而定。有的监牢不以酷刑折磨肉体但精于磋磨精神。而对于盖勒特·格林德沃这么一位身份特殊、极端危险的犯人来说，所有人的共识就是决不能让他有影响到他人的机会。

所以狱友是不会有的。曾经有人认为，如此优良的设施仅仅关押一个犯人未免过于浪费，但这种提议很快就被否决了；看守他的人员也不是恒定的，在任期间也几乎和他一样与世隔绝，到任和离开时则都需要经历异常严格的审查措施；每次与他接触的时候则把他当成蛇怪般的存在，避之不及都不足以形容那种谨慎。

当然所有人都将施加在囚牢上的最后一层魔法视为最终保险——出自阿不思·邓布利多之手，来自唯一击败过格林德沃的在世的最伟大的白巫师。

这种措施当然会造成前所未有的孤独——倒不是说盖勒特还指望他们把阿不思送来给他解闷，而是他在进入纽蒙迦德的第二天就意识到，如果他不打算在将来可能的重逢时让老友嘲笑自己业已生锈的脑袋，他就必须有所应对。

也不是说他还计划着那些伟大的事业——曾经有过，但在十几年后就不再了——而是指放任头脑长期不进行符合其智力水平的活动，特别是对于他这种天才来说，无疑是一种极大的损伤，就如同流落荒岛太久失去语言能力的人一样。但魔法研究在这间显然限制任何魔力流动的房间中实在太过束手束脚，他最后将目光转向了另一个方向——

麻瓜数学。

这件事倘若让其他巫师听去必然觉得荒谬可笑，一个巫粹主义者居然开始研究麻瓜的学说，简直滑天下之大稽。但盖勒特从未轻视过麻瓜，不止是因为轻视你的敌人是愚蠢的，更是因为他已经看到了麻瓜的发展。

19世纪到20世纪初的欧洲正在发生剧变，麻瓜们所谓的工业革命受益于麻瓜科学的飞速发展，而生产力的提升又反哺了科学研究。厉火可以杀死巫师，普通的火焰咒也能做到，麻瓜的枪炮也可以。曾经几千年来巫师的整体智慧是远超麻瓜的，炼金术士和大魔法师们探索着世界的规则和本质，并且将教廷和他们治下的愚民远远甩在后面。但在20世纪盖勒特重新踏上欧洲大陆时，他比以前任何一刻都更能感受到魔法界处在何等的危险之中。

不过时至今日现实告诉他，或许就像是笨蛋不会得感冒，无知者的运气有时比福灵剂还灵验一样——魔法界居然还勉强凑合到了今天，靠着保密法和混淆咒继续苟延残喘。但他不无恶意地猜想，或许麻瓜们也觉得这些思想还停留在上个世纪甚至上上个世纪的傻瓜们没多大威胁，还不如操心他们自己的政治呢。

阿不思当然能看出他看到的东西，可惜伏地魔实在牵绊了他太多精力，一个人能做到的事情总是有限的。

说回麻瓜数学，盖勒特只是年轻时溜进过几次麻瓜大学的课堂，后来又旁听过几次会议而已。当初他的重点是“这些能让麻瓜做到什么”，而非“麻瓜是怎么做到这些”。因此在纽蒙迦德的漫长岁月中，他也只是以此打发时间，保证自己的大脑不因缺乏锻炼而荒废，而不可能闭门造车成为大师。

他又眨了一眨眼睛，一些几何图形跳了出来，在墙壁上慢慢变换着形态。

1899年有一个叫做希尔伯特的麻瓜出版了一本《几何基础》，次年8月盖勒特在巴黎旁听了他为麻瓜数学界提出的23个问题。他向来欣赏这种足以引领时代的天才人物，因此对他的作品也更关注些。这个麻瓜成功建立起了欧式几何的完整公理体系，但只要将第五条公理进行变更，就会得到完全不同的几何体系。

而非欧几何的一种则被另一个麻瓜用以描述他眼中的世界，在他的理论中，时间是不能回溯，只能向前的。

盖勒特无声地笑了笑，起身再次推开囚室的门，沿着螺旋阶梯向下走去。这次他没有无知无觉地再次返回囚室门口，而是看见了一扇开在墙壁上的小门。通常来说这里是塔楼驻守人员的位置，倘若情势真的危及到被攻入城堡，他们就是最后的生力部队。

他推门的时候想着……大概魔法就是区分麻瓜和巫师的第五条公理。

盖勒特·格林德沃从满是积雪的地面站起身，慢条斯理地抽出雪松木魔杖清理一新。他的第二个和第三个猜想得到了验证：时间对于死亡来说毫无意义，因此借助死亡厅的帷幔进行时间跳跃是可行的；还有就是死亡圣器不仅不会因为死亡失落，在任何时间点也都具有唯一性——体现在他手中现在只剩下了雪松木魔杖，能在帷幔后持有的老魔杖反而不见踪迹，大概是自动归位到它“本该”处在的位置了。

但跳跃时间绝非轻松活计，从最基础的时间转化器，到借助死亡厅帷幔完成的时间跳跃，其本质都只是同一时间线上的回溯和补全。倘若他行差踏错一步……

他并未因危险心生胆怯，反而愈发兴致高昂。很快他就在森林边缘的小镇确定了时间和地点：1888年的奥匈帝国边境，靠近阿尔卑斯山脉，也和再无机会出现的纽蒙迦德城堡相距不远。

这个时间地点让他神色微滞，眸中漫上一层阴霾，因为他已经基本猜到自己需要见证什么了。

他没有撤下幻身咒，雪地上留下的足迹也被无形的力量自动抹去，慢慢走向镇尾最破旧的几件屋子。那几间房屋周围的积雪最多，几乎没有被清除过的痕迹。一道小巧的足迹蜿蜒向镇上行去，也没有已经回返的迹象。

足迹起点的房屋里壁炉已经熄灭了，但里面那个孩子大概感觉不到——不止是因为保暖咒，更因为伤寒引发的高热。盖勒特发现自己已经记不太清那种感觉了，也快要记不清母亲的音容面貌，毕竟她陪伴他的时间甚至不及他一生十分之一的岁月。

她大抵是那种各方面都平平无奇的女巫：出身纯血但家世普通，毕业于德姆斯特朗但魔力技艺普通，连颇为精致的容貌也被优柔寡断的性格打了折扣。她咬牙留下了小格林德沃的孩子，却在听闻后者可能定亲的消息后失魂落魄地离家出走；最后她又带着他在离格林德沃家最近的麻瓜小镇定居，却直到孩子染上伤寒才决定向他的父亲求助。

盖勒特·格林德沃等到了他的父亲，并用自己强大的魔法天赋换来了返回格林德沃家的资格。

但这个孩子恐怕没有这个机会，他平静地、冷酷地想着，因为这个世界的家谱上没有他的记录。

多么奇妙的感觉，一门之隔的自己正在迈向死亡，门外的自己却坐视一切发生。盖勒特过去不太能够揣摩，阿不思看着戈德里克山谷的墓碑时究竟想着什么，但他觉得现在自己能设身处地地试想一下了。

他在门外又站了一会儿，决定再看看周围的情况。他确信自己走动时并无声息，因此在经过窗口时偶然回头对上一双定定注视着他的眼睛时，难免有些讶然和警觉。

不过随后他就意识到，那个孩子只是单纯地一直望着窗外，视线并未随着他的走动移动半分。无论他有多么强大的潜力和天赋，现在的他也只是一场伤寒就能夺取性命的幼崽而已，自然也无法勘破他的伪装魔法。

使用时间转换器很忌讳直面另一个自己，盖勒特反倒颇感兴趣地停下脚步，继续隔着窗户打量那个孩子。倒要感谢业已熄灭的炉火——倘若室内足够温暖，玻璃内侧定然凝结着水汽，他也就没法站在这里肆无忌惮地看着另一个自己了。

一直没有一个正式名字的孩子躺在床上，抱着一只破旧的红色兔子布偶（盖勒特对这种细枝末节真没有半点印象了），得自父母的精致眉目已经显出灰暗冰冷的死气。甚至有可能他已经不能看见什么确切的事物了，而是陷在某种临终的幻觉中，反倒对现实世界的一切漠不关心。

他确实对自己的死亡漠不关心，盖勒特最后看了一眼，转身走向通往镇上的小道。还是那句话，哪怕是盖勒特·格林德沃，在不到五岁时也根本对死亡无法产生确切的概念。但倘若那能够让他正经受的痛苦结束，那也没什么不好的。

盖勒特再次在那片白茫茫的雾气中醒来，再次将老魔杖握在手中，自如地打点好衣着，走进再次出现的塔楼顶端的囚室，在窄小的硬板床上再次坐下，开始思考这一切的意义所在。  
他已经基本确定自己需要扮演的角色了：他需要完成特里劳妮预言中“还未实现的已经完成”的部分。

听起来像是只需按照写好的剧本按部就班，但如果说魔力是区分巫师和麻瓜的第五条公理，那么这个几何体系的名字一定叫做“命运”。

所以他要根据族谱的记载，确保女巫不能及时赶回，让“自己”成为格林德沃家从来不存在的人。这只是一个简单的推理，但眼睁睁看着“自己”去死恐怕不是所有人都能做到的。而这大概就是另一个拿着剧本的存在——死神，所设下的陷阱了。他可不会轻易放过每一个灵魂，尤其是被死亡圣器做过标记的那些。

但死亡圣器是把双刃剑，它既是死神用以收割灵魂的武器，又是使用者同祂立约的凭证。这场博弈从未停止，无非是看谁能技高一筹罢了。盖勒特既然敢用它当做锚点通过帷幔跳跃时空，自然有足够的信心和冷酷应对祂的各种设计——也大概只有他能做到，连阿不思都不能。

“下次我可就要去找老魔杖了。”他懒洋洋地笑了，抬高声调，向着虚空中的存在狂妄地发问，“那么，你下次又准备让我见证什么呢？”

————TBC————

死神：我让你去见你对象你感动不感动（冷漠.jpg）

如果哈利死后会来到国王十字车站，那GG或许会发现自己仍然留在高塔之上？如果他想要向前走的话，大概只需要沿着螺旋阶梯走下去，就能离开这座监牢——前提是他真的想要向前走。

那么AD的中转站是什么样的，当他和哈利并肩坐着谈话时，他看见的场景是什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 非欧几何：即非欧几里得几何，具体概念大家可以自行了解，作者不是数理专业看了论文只能给dalao喊666的那种，所以还是当巫师走魔法路线吧（抱头）。非欧几何中的黎曼几何不承认平行线的存在，近代它在广义相对论中而到了应用，而广义相对论认为我们最多能穿越到未来，但不能穿越到过去，但显然巫师的时间转换器早就能做到这一点了（耸肩）
> 
> 2\. 希尔伯特23问：1900年德国数学家希尔伯特在巴黎数学界大会上提出/列举了23个最重要的问题供二十世纪的数学家们去研究，而他本人是二十世纪上半叶德国乃至全世界最伟大的数学家之一，几乎走遍了现代数学所有的前沿阵地
> 
> 3\. 伤寒：伤寒沙门菌引发的急性肠道传染病，有持续高热、腹痛、玫瑰疹等症状，普遍易感，对儿童威胁严重。若无及时抗菌治疗可出现神经系统症状，包括神经错乱、表情淡漠呆滞，反应迟钝（也称“伤寒面容”）。1898年由赖特研制出伤寒疫苗。


	99. 路途偶遇

间奏·螺旋阶梯

Chapter 3 路途偶遇

1903年秋，深夜，法国加莱港。

雨势比傍晚时分大了很多，港口上的风则尤其猛烈。凌晨时分还要渡海的旅客不多，大多是身处某种不得耽搁的行程，加之恶劣的天气，便更加行色匆匆，不愿分神。忙于装卸货物的劳力与搬行礼的运夫则没有为天气懈怠的资本，他们几乎占满了整个码头，喊着号子或者拼命招呼着客人。

其中一个运夫瞄上了一个年轻的绅士，即便后者只提了一个小行李箱，但他苍白的脸色和明显不稳的身形，都说明他并不惯于出门远行，大抵正因舟车劳顿疲惫不堪。正当他打算上前碰碰运气时，人流拥挤着一转，那位高个儿绅士的身影就消失了。他不及多想，又拼命朝一位带着管家的老夫人挤去。

“小心。”一个略带美式腔调的男声说，“你还好吗？”

年轻人本该为这个口音分神去看看那张脸，但他只是勉强答应了一句，喃喃着表示了感谢，便收回了被男人扶住的手退开了。等他跌跌撞撞地爬上邮轮，把自己扔上那张特别预订的铺位后，便像被昏迷咒击中一样，直接失去了意识。

那位施以援手的美国绅士并未着恼，而是将目光投向笼在雨幕中的海面，神色不明。加莱港到多弗尔港距离不远，天气晴好时甚至能直接看到对岸的英国港口，只要不是太过险恶的风浪，这段航程一般不会超过三个小时。

但对于巫师来说，三个小时对于三十公里左右的海面仍是多余——那么年轻人选择麻瓜邮轮的原因就很耐人寻味了。

他心里慢慢过着几个可能性，举步走进了普通客舱。夜间航行又逢大雨，没人愿意跑到甲板上去找罪受。但他仍然找了个能瞧见外面的位置坐了下来，而身旁的旅客都对他格外干爽的衣物视而不见。邮轮起锚后不久，许多人在座位上打起了瞌睡，他却突然站起身来，朝风雨交加的观光甲板走去。

他并没有看错——并且也足够及时。半个身子已经翻出栏杆的年轻人被他拖了回来，浑身上下被淋得透湿却发着高热，半睁着的眼中毫无神采。他半拖半抱着将年轻人弄回房间，这时后者似乎又陷入了不安的昏迷，却紧紧抿着嘴，没有漏出一句呓语。

“居然把自己弄得这么狼狈？”他用德语咕哝了一句，声音很轻，陷在迷梦中的年轻人一无所知。他又叹了口气，去翻房间中的行李试图找件衣服出来。年轻人行事很谨慎，行李箱中并未包含任何魔法物品。他对这个结果并不意外，也只拿了比西装马甲更保暖的毛衣出来。

“真朴素的花色。”他给年轻人套上了毛衣，随口评价了一句。但他随即想起了什么，原本带笑的眸色漫上阴霾，摇了摇头在床边坐下了。

这段航程确实不长，所以当船员来敲门的时候，年轻人还没从昏睡中醒来。等他慢慢从昏沉中恢复意识时，竟然发觉自己正伏在一个人背上，整个人顿时因为惊讶而僵住了，眼前似乎还因为眩晕而瞥见几丝金色。

“醒了？”黑发的美国巫师并未立即放下他，语气中甚至带着一丝笑意，“我们已经站在不列颠的国土上了。”

阿不思·邓布利多很快摆脱了这个尴尬的姿势，靠着自己的双脚在地面上站好，并接过了对方递来的手提箱，也不忘轻声向他道谢，仿佛他们只是恰好同行一段的普通旅伴——但对方只是微笑着看着他，看上去并没有就此分别的打算。

“哪怕是巫师，身体不好时独自旅行也不是明智的选择。”他关怀的话语中带着轻微的责备口气，这种口吻一般只会来自亲近之人，也是邓布利多几乎觉得陌生的东西，“你该知道，魔杖只有在被握住时才会有用。”

他注意到自己后半句话不知怎么触动了年轻人，后者眸色微变，却又很快恢复平静。

“感谢您慷慨伸出的援手。”他开口时仍然是一贯的温文尔雅，“但我想我现在已经好多了，就不耽误您的行程了。” 

“事实上我没有固定的行程。”可这位难缠的美国巫师还不打算放过他，而在摸清楚对方的底细前，邓布利多也不想贸然动手——他虽然有解决麻烦后抹平痕迹的方法，但更希望多一事不如少一事，“而我并不认为你真的恢复了——或者你愿意告诉我你为什么要跳海？”

邓布利多的神色一时有些僵硬。那种细微的茫然迅速被无懈可击的平静取代。

“大概我那时候烧得有点糊涂了。”他歉意地笑了笑，露出适当的感激，“这么说来是您救了我一命——”

“这倒不必。”对方打断了他，仍然带着那种他看不真切的微妙笑意，“巫师的生命之债，这个情分未免太贵重了。而且我可不希望你现在和我说好，转头又去找条河跳下去。”

邓布利多一时语塞。他不太确定对方是否真的只是认为自己心存死志，所以好心留下来防止他再次寻死。他甚至不确定自己是否真的差点在邮轮上跳海，找出的借口也是根据平时自己发病的状态编造的。刚才的生命之债是个试探，可对方的表现也不像是打算挟恩图报的样子。

“您是美国人吗？”他只好找点别的话题，“您可以叫我布莱恩。”

“不错，我是从纽约来的。”黑头发的巫师说，语气随意自然，“我叫珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”

他们最终坐上了火车——格雷夫斯先生指出邓布利多根本没有恢复到能够进行幻影移形的程度，哪怕是随从显形也不行——前往德文郡。这个目的地是邓布利多选定的，他在意识到自己短时间内没法摆脱对方后，很快放弃更多尝试，直接按照自己原本的计划继续旅程。

邓布利多并未询问格雷夫斯是否需要向英国魔法部报备。作为一个渡海都需要混在麻瓜中间掩人耳目的英国巫师，他现在并不那么想回去见自己的同僚。假如格雷夫斯真的顺口说让他带路，他还得再找理由推脱。

但不知为何他总觉着格雷夫斯同样料到了这一点，他根本揣测不出对方略带戏谑的笑意中藏着什么，却直觉对方看出了自己的处境——或许正等着他发问，又或甚至料到他不会发问。

于是他什么都没说，选择在日出前的火车上继续补眠。等他再次醒来时，阳光已经撕开常年笼罩着这个国家的雨云，照耀着英格兰乡村的原野。这份美景让他也不禁生出了一点愉悦之情，脸色也好转了不少。

“现在你看起来才算真的好多了。”格雷夫斯让列车员送了早餐到车厢，没等邓布利多反应就转开了话题，“我听说霍格沃茨的入学方式也是搭乘火车？”

邓布利多慢慢拨弄着盘子里的煎蛋，他仍然没有什么胃口，便顺着他的话头问起了伊法魔尼的情况。格雷夫斯没有显出什么难色，于是两个人随意聊了聊各自学校的趣事。直到某一刻邓布利多突然发问：“格雷夫斯先生的魔杖是格里戈维奇的作品吗？”

“为什么这么问？”格雷夫斯毫无异色，那根松木魔杖就这么夹在他指间，“美洲当然也有不错的魔杖制作者，不是吗？”

“当然，但他们的作品也很好分辨。”邓布利多淡淡地说，“希克巴·沃尔夫精于雕工，约翰内斯·琼克尔钟情珍珠母嵌饰，蒂亚戈·奎塔纳的作品长而优雅，维奥莱塔·博韦则偏爱湿地夏花山楂——而这都不是这根魔杖的特征。”

格雷夫斯的笑容扩大了些：“那么，又为什么不会是奥利凡德先生的作品？”

这下邓布利多也露出了浅淡的微笑，他稍微靠后坐了坐。

“只有我们英国人推崇奥利凡德先生，而您并不是霍格沃茨的学生。”

他不知道为什么，格雷夫斯听了这句话便大笑起来。

“哦，别介意，亲爱的布莱恩。”他摆了摆手，“看来你对魔杖学颇有研究……这确实是格里戈维奇的作品。不过嘛，这位先生大概是不会记得我这位顾客了，他不像你们的奥利凡德，能记住自己卖出的每一根魔杖和它的主人。”

邓布利多矜持地稍稍颔首，并未对这份赞赏作出更多表示。说实话，他已经很久没有体会过这种平辈之间的、势均力敌的博弈了。格雷夫斯看起来比他大上几岁，但不会年长太多，眉眼间仍然带着年轻人的跳脱气息。这种感觉不止激起了他久违的好胜心，也让他更加心生警觉。

“德文郡是你的旅行终点吗？”格雷夫斯将话头又绕了回来，“要我说，虽然你看起来好转了些，但继续旅程仍然对你的健康不利。”

“我打算去德文郡拜访一位朋友。”邓布利多说，“然后，大概会在他那里休整一段时间。”

“尼可·勒梅？”格雷夫斯冷不丁地报出了一个名字。邓布利多原本投向窗外的眼神猛地转了回来，同时温度骤降。可被这种视线紧逼的男巫只是满意地叹了口气。

“我的直觉一向很准。”他说，“别太紧张，我只是恰好知道这位伟大的炼金术士隐居在德文郡而已。”

“普通巫师可不会‘恰好知道’尼可·勒梅的隐居地。”邓布利多神色中是难以掩饰的冰冷，“普通巫师大概连他的名字都记不清楚，更别提他还活着这件事了。对于他们来说，他甚至不是个近现代人物。”

“而你甚至能够称他为朋友，你不觉得这更是不同寻常的地方吗？”格雷夫斯笑吟吟地看着他，“不管你是否遮掩了真实容貌，你的年纪都不会太大。我知道他的事迹最多能被夸一句博闻强记，你居然能和大概有史以来最伟大的炼金术士结下友谊，着实是件了不起的成就。”

邓布利多不言不动。而格雷夫斯知道，他们两个人动手都未必真的需要魔杖。而这个邓布利多还太年轻，相较于经过岁月积淀的白巫师，他恐怕会更加激进和不顾一切。

所以他叹了口气，决定和缓一下车厢内僵硬的气氛：“好吧，我知道，你大概打从上邮轮的时候就开始想，为什么两个巫师会如此巧合地出现在同一条麻瓜邮轮上，我又为什么恰好注意到你的异常，来得及救你一命？但不是所有巧合都是刻意为之——或许这只是命运而已。”

“命运？”邓布利多重复了一声，神色转沉，“这么说来，你相信占卜和预言了？”

“大部分占卜和预言都是在装神弄鬼。”出乎他的意料，格雷夫斯似乎也没对这门学科抱有多大敬意，“不过你得承认，有些先知家族确实能作出真正的预言，比如说特里劳妮？说实话，我进行这趟旅行，也是因为某个含糊不清的预言……可惜它太模糊了，我也只好走一步看一步，不过现在看来我的运气不错。”

他打量着邓布利多，仿佛欣赏一块尚未雕琢但已现神光的宝石，但仍是纯粹的欣赏态度，不至于太过引发后者的反感。可年轻人的表情并未挥去阴霾，他沉着脸又将目光转开了。格雷夫斯耸耸肩，瞥见了他放在口袋中的怀表，于是不经意般地提起：“这是英国的习惯吗？巫师成年时家人会送给他一块表？”

“英国确实有这个习惯，先生。”这次邓布利多的语气很平静，“不过一般会是手表。而我父母都已经过世了。”

这下格雷夫斯也不说话了。于是他们之间的寂静一直维持到车头发出长长的汽笛声，驱使乘客到站下车为止。这时年轻人突然开口：“格雷夫斯先生，我不相信命运——至少我不认为它是无懈可击的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 本章提到的四位魔杖制作人都是北美20世纪初期的著名魔杖制作者，他们的名字和作品特征来自Pottermore
> 
> 2\. 本文大纲没有FB设定，但我借用了格雷夫斯的人设，而本文世界并不存在原本的格雷夫斯


	100. 命运的玩笑

间奏·螺旋阶梯

Chapter 4 命运的玩笑

抛开对格雷夫斯身份的怀疑，邓布利多不得不承认，这位美国先生是个不可多得的旅伴。

他以不容置疑的姿态包办了所有行程中的琐事，例如预定包厢、安排转车乃至敦促邓布利多按时用餐和休息。而在漫长的火车行程中，他广博的见识和深厚的魔法知识积淀，又让每一次谈话都变成一次激烈的思想碰撞。

有时邓布利多难免也会有些恍惚——或许这确实是命运的安排，让他在如此巧合的情形下，遇上了这么一位在各方面势均力敌的年轻巫师。假如换作另一个不那么尴尬的时机相遇，他大概会被自己引为知己，展开无数令人如痴如醉的讨论与合作研究。

太晚了，他想。倘若这真的是命运的安排，那也无非是与他开的又一个恶劣的玩笑。

这种消极情绪自然逃不过格雷夫斯的眼睛。他当然注意到，年轻的英国巫师与自己一样投入那些激烈的讨论，却总是在结束后陷入更加低迷忧郁的阴影中。他也注意到年轻人过分消瘦的体格、情绪激昂时面上略显病态的嫣红、随着时间推移越发频繁的咳嗽。但他们最多只能算萍水相逢的旅伴，他没有深究此事的资格。

当然他也一直注意着那块邓布利多随身携带的怀表。只是它似乎如每一块钟表那样不紧不慢地走着，并无特别之处。

“像你这样优秀的年轻巫师，”餐车送过晚饭后，格雷夫斯决定开启另一个话题，“英国魔法部应当不会放过如此优秀的人才吧？”

赤褐发色的巫师对此十分淡然：“我更希望能探究魔法更广阔的领域。”

“当然，当然。”格雷夫斯微笑道，“人的精力总归是有限的，想要在学术上取得更惊人的成就，其他凡尘琐事就得靠边站……说起来尼可·勒梅对此应当很有心得，毕竟他能制出点石成金的魔法石，也就不需要为钱财忧心了。”

“这是你对魔法石感兴趣的原因吗？”邓布利多不动声色地问。

“我相信每个人都至少曾经被魔法石吸引，毕竟它能同时令拥有者获得财富和生命。”格雷夫斯懒洋洋地晃了晃手指，“但，我也相信任何获取都需要付出代价，而死亡大概是这个世界上最公平的存在。这才是我对尼可·勒梅好奇的原因——我想要知道他的长生需要支付何等代价。”

“很新颖的角度。”邓布利多的表情仍然没有明显变化，但格雷夫斯知道年轻人已经完全被这个话题吸引住了——他太了解他了，“常人都艳羡尼可·勒梅的时候，你却致力于挖掘他的痛楚。但或许他确实用超凡的炼金术征服了死亡，谁又知道呢？”

“但死亡真的是可以被征服的吗？”格雷夫斯意味深长地说，“在我所知道的存在中，唯有凤凰可以不断自涅槃的火焰中重生。或许它永远处在一个‘循环’中，既没有起点也没有终点。倘若我们真的想要摆脱‘人终有一死’的宿命，或许这会是一个思路。”

他这番话似乎给邓布利多造成了很大的触动。年轻人沉默了一会儿才再次开口：“凤凰确实是非常神奇的生物……但如果我要以停留在某一天作为代价永葆青春，似乎也非常无趣。”

“是啊，非常无趣。”格雷夫斯耸耸肩，“所以还是魔法石更加诱人——真希望勒梅先生能够解答我的疑问，让我知晓他是如何同死神掰腕子的。”

他们在一个很小的车站下了车，接下来的路程就要交给魔法了。邓布利多曾委婉地表示过，尼可·勒梅并不乐意让陌生人打扰自己的隐居生活，但格雷夫斯表现得并不在意，完全没有之前讨论魔法石时那般好奇心深重。

“我跟着你只是为了保证你不会再自寻死路。”他朝邓布利多眨了眨眼，“而你现在去找一位炼金术大师，特别还是一位在生命领域前无古人的学者，总不会是打算把自己当做研究材料贡献出去吧？”

“这也难说。”邓布利多面无表情地反击，“我倒很乐意为学术研究尽我最后的一份力。”

但格雷夫斯只是大笑，转头就叫了辆马车自己走了。年轻人就这么看着他扬尘而去，一时间竟有些莫名的失落。可他随即摇了摇头，无论如何，摆脱这么一个似乎将自己全盘看穿、自己却对他的意图一无所知的不稳定因素，都是一件好事。

他们下车的时候又是深夜，邓布利多并未立即动身前往尼可·勒梅的隐居处，而是在小车站空无一人的候车室角落坐了下来，抽出一个小记事本书写了几句，又将它贴身放好。随着时间推移，他的脸色越来越惨白，也越来越压制不住咳嗽，整个人在座位上缩成一团，仿佛这样才能对抗那种无可抵御的、从灵魂深处漫上来的寒意。

终于，在车站时钟的指针即将指向“12”时，他哆嗦着从口袋中掏出了那块怀表，尝试几次后才稳住自己的手，开始逆向转动指针。

一圈、两圈、三圈……随着他转动的圈数增加，一种奇怪的、仿佛两种力量交锋撕扯的状态在他身上出现。他一边因为深重的寒意颤抖战栗，一边额上却不断冒着豆大的汗珠。在转完第二十四圈的瞬间，他在整个过程中一直保持稳定的手骤然失力，让那块怀表从指间倏地滑落，幸而被表链拽住，不至于在地上摔得四分五裂。

但这时他完全没工夫去关心这些——他只是大口喘着气，仿佛刚刚是在竭尽全力的逃亡，现在正如任何一个死里逃生的人一般贪婪地呼吸——又或是单纯为了证明自己还能呼吸，因为他很快就从这种状态中平复下来，并未显出真正的对氧气的渴求，脸色也很快恢复到仅仅是略显苍白。

他站起身，用魔杖将自己的外表打理好，取消设在周围的防御咒语和忽略咒语。然后他掏出了那本随身记事本，翻看了一下最近添加的记录。在看到几个小时前自己的笔迹时他露出几近凝重的神色，反复斟酌后沉默地将记事本放回，又从怀中掏出了一封羊皮纸信件，打开后用魔杖轻轻敲了敲信纸。

一层微光从那张平平无奇的空白信纸上亮起——这是一个门钥匙，它迅速带着他消失在了原地。

“你确定魔法石对你确实不会起效吗？”尼可·勒梅的脸色同样不算好看，“如果能有机会挽救你的生命，你不必过多考虑我和佩雷纳尔。她和我一样喜欢你，而我们还有足够的时间去处理一切。”

“你看过我寄给你的仿制品了，对吗？”然而邓布利多没有直接回答，“你觉得它如何？”

勒梅扬手指了指工作台——他们现在正坐在他的工作室中，或者说至少他坐着，而邓布利多半躺在一个扶手椅上，刚刚接受过炼金大师的检查——台面上还剩下小半块邓布利多曾经向格里戈维奇展示过的那种鲜红色的小石头。

“我仔细地看过了，我得说它的完成度非常高。”勒梅说，“但这种评价是基于‘仿制品’而言的，它当然是非常有价值的炼金术作品，但请不要认为我是在自吹自擂，它和真正的魔法石仍然差得远。”

“我明白你的意思。”邓布利多说，“同样我绝不会认为你是出于自傲贬低它，毕竟我有幸见过真正的魔法石，那才是真正的炼金术奇迹。”

“你明白这一点！好吧，那你就该明白，用一个仿制品制作的长生不老药肯定不能和真货相提并论。”勒梅烦躁地挥了挥手，“如果你是基于它来评价魔法石对你的病情效用，我认为是有失偏颇的——我也不明白为什么你非要先向我询问如何仿制它。”

但邓布利多并没有被他说服，他轻轻叹了口气。

“因为我几乎预料到了魔法石对我没有作用。”他平静但坚决的口气让勒梅暂时咽下了反驳的话语，“魔法石能够起死回生，能够延续一个人的生命——但它也无法重新燃起一团烧干净的灰。”

“哈！难道我现在正在和一个幽灵交谈吗？！”

“我的魔力在持续不断地燃烧，而巫师的生命同魔力联系在一起，要切断这种联系是非常危险和困难的，而且那意味着我从此以后要做个哑炮。”邓布利多不带情绪地陈述道，“但只要不切断这种联系，哪怕我使用真正的长生不老药，它为我增加的魔力也只会像往火堆上又添了一把柴，能让它多烧一时半刻都是侥幸。”

勒梅被这个噩耗定在了原地，而邓布利多还在继续他的陈述：“你向我解释过魔法石制备的长生不老药的原理，它能为巫师稳定地提供魔力，进而滋养行将就木的躯体，这也是麻瓜无法使用长生不老药的原因。但哪怕是这个方法，也是有限制的——一是灵魂本身的强度，二是这种长寿必需依赖于持续供应的药剂。”

听到他最后几句话时，勒梅已经不自禁地露出苦笑：“你说的不错，我已经活了五百多年，我已经感受到了那种消耗——佩雷纳尔比我的症状更明显，她已经很久没有用过家务魔法了，灵魂的损伤让我们更难驾驭精细的魔力流动，也幸好摄神取念和呼神护卫都不算常用魔法。”

他们在悲哀的沉默中坐了一会儿。但勒梅甚至比病人本身更不肯放过任何一丝机会：“我之前只发现你在不正常地快速衰竭，所以认为魔法石至少能够控制住病情——但现在你说这是因为你的魔力出现了异常？”

“你听我说过我的妹妹阿利安娜。”年轻人只有在提起这件事时会微微垂眸，比起自己的病情，这件事似乎更令他难以面对，“在她最后一次爆发时，我为了控制住她付出了相当大的代价……但我没能救她，这么多年来她的魔力失控也一直在损害着她的健康，最后她的身体彻底崩溃了，这是无论多强大的魔法都无法挽回的——你怎么能用武器本身去挽救被它撕碎的人呢？而我认为我现在的情况和她有些类似，我们都在因为魔力本身而步向毁灭。”

“不知道原因？”

“不知道原因。”邓布利多顿了顿，语气中带上了一丝冷嘲，“没准是命运的又一个玩笑呢？”

他们再次陷入沉默。这时佩雷纳尔上楼来给他们送热茶，等她走了之后，勒梅开口问道：“你在格里戈维奇那里有收获吗？”

他本以为这不是个难以回答的问题，但邓布利多似乎陷入了沉思，许久之后才开口：“我记得你一直对死亡圣器的传说不太感兴趣。”

“喔，是的，我知道佩弗利尔三兄弟后来被编进了《诗翁彼豆故事集》，但在我出生的那个年代，他们还没被神话到那种地步。”勒梅慢慢搅动着茶匙，显得有点意兴阑珊，“安提俄克、卡德摩斯和伊格诺图斯，据我所知最小的那个兄弟就被葬在戈德里克山谷，你还找到了他的墓碑。但在14世纪，他们只是三个连声名远扬都称不上的家伙。”

“但后来那根魔杖的名声传扬开了，也有可能是它背的血债足够多，增加了它的名气，而剩下两样圣器再无踪迹。”勒梅将杯子放回茶盘，长叹了口气，“所以当你向我提起这个故事时，我差点连佩弗利尔是谁都不记得了，毕竟连故事书里都懒得记载他们的名字。”

“格里戈维奇承认了他拥有那根魔杖。”邓布利多说，“我没能亲眼看到——但从他的反应来看，这件事应当是真的。”

勒梅这下稍稍坐正了：“他也相信那个传说？”

“我认为魔杖制作者应当对这根魔杖的特征有所了解，我之前也咨询过奥利凡德，他向我证实了这件事：至少老魔杖不只是一个传说，它的传承确实是有迹可循的，而研究过魔杖学的人能通过一些特征认出它。但圣器——不，他对此一无所知。可显然不止我一个人对这根魔杖感兴趣——就在我拜访格里戈维奇的时候，有人闯入了他的工作室，偷走了那根魔杖。”

“这个人很年轻，但他的目的性很强。”邓布利多慢慢地说，“他很清楚自己的目标，而且特意发出响动将格里戈维奇引来，只为击败他获得魔杖的承认；并且也没有杀人，说明他知道这根魔杖并不非要靠谋杀转手；而且也很谨慎，在看到我之后，甚至没忘记在逃走前缴械我的魔杖——这样即便我已经先击败过格里戈维奇，他也能确保自己获得了资格。”

“他缴械了你？”勒梅重复道，“一个年轻人？”

“不错，我也不想显得太自大，但能做到这一步的巫师确实不多。毕竟我不可能在那种情况下有任何松懈，而这样一来缴械咒的成功率必定大大减小——几乎等同于有机会在正面决斗中战胜我了。”

“所以如果你想要找到老魔杖，就要去找到这个年轻人？”

“不错，而且老魔杖是我目前唯一有线索的圣器。”

勒梅显得很是纠结，他站起身来回走了几圈，终于转向邓布利多：“除了死亡圣器之外，没有其他办法了吗？你要明白，在你拿到圣器、并告诉我确实有效之前，我都会认为它只是一个传说——哪怕是我自己向你证实了圣器的存在，但它们更有可能只是非常强大的魔法物品，死神传说只是三兄弟想给自己的作品来历贴金。”

邓布利多缓缓摇头：“这是我现在唯一的希望，要么我就得尝试去做个哑炮……”

而这个过程极其危险，结果也未必美妙——他和勒梅都很清楚这一点。魔法是巫师与生俱来的天赋，扎根在他们的每一寸血脉中，而尝试剥除它无异于敲骨剔髓。且不说邓布利多糟糕的身体状况能不能扛过这个过程，哪怕他扛过去了，失去魔力后他千疮百孔的身体恐怕也支持不了更久。

这确实是一个糟糕的玩笑：他因卓越的魔法天赋光耀一时，也将因这强大的魔力更快地走向末路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 本章尼可·勒梅是作者私设，形象与FB不同。设定他在20世纪初已经在德文郡隐居
> 
> 2\. 死亡圣器在13世纪被制造出来，而尼可·勒梅出生于14世纪（1327年）


	101. 重蹈覆辙

间奏·螺旋阶梯

Chapter 5 重蹈覆辙

“拿上它们吧。”临出门前尼可·勒梅将令无数人痴狂的点金石硬塞进他手中，“它们对我和佩雷纳尔来说不会比两块普通石头更珍贵了，死亡于我们而言和上床休息并无区别——但你不同，你还年轻，还有未完成的心愿。既然你连时间循环这种饮鸩止渴的法子都肯用，那也不该介意用魔法石延续生命吧？”

这两块有着生命鲜亮颜色的石头正躺在他手心，而邓布利多有时甚至怀疑自己血管中是否还流淌着这般颜色的血液——在经历过数不清的时间循环之后，他也说不清自己到底成了个什么东西。

时间不是凡人应当触碰的规则，他的上司，那位可敬的老先生曾经如此劝告过他，他们只能尝试理解不应试图掌控。

邓布利多并不为他的阻拦而憎恨他，但现在连这种法子都快支持不住了。他一边漠然地想着，一边将魔法石随手塞进口袋。时间循环的代价不同于长生不老药直接要求灵魂力量，与其说是消耗更像是“异化”。随着循环的增加，他和现实世界的“时差”越来越大，或许他的结局就是彻底被从现实中“剔除”。

偶尔还会有意外，比如他不得不用比“一忘皆空”更彻底的法子清除格里戈维奇的记忆时，他将魔杖制作人的时间倒流了两个小时。但大概是因为触碰时间的人是他，他同样受到了影响，这也让他在邮轮上经历了更加糟糕的发作，差点真的在死神的诱惑下跳进海里。

但如果他不这么做，两个月前他就已经死了——魔力燃烧的速度越来越快，而他能回退的时间越来越短，从最初的半年到如今的大约二十四小时——那他连格里戈维奇的消息都来不及验证。

所以他的时间非常宝贵，至少不该继续浪费在无意义的试探之中，当他在晨光中看见站在小径路口处的美国巫师时，他这样想道。

“这只猫头鹰已经在周围徘徊了很久了。”格雷夫斯抬手示意落在道旁树枝上的那只谷仓猫头鹰，后者朝他发出嘶哑难听的叫声，似乎对他有很大的意见，“我猜它是来找你的？”

那只谷仓猫头鹰果然飞了下来，朝邓布利多伸出爪子，示意他把绑着的信件取下。年轻巫师稍稍有些惊讶，事实上他在离开伦敦前做了点手脚，几乎没人能通过猫头鹰找到他——而他本以为唯一能找到他的人并不会给他写信。

确实是阿不福思一贯的潦草字迹。他的兄弟用很不耐烦的语气提到了一个叫布林德的傲罗，用讥嘲的笔锋挖苦了几句这位可悲的暗恋者，再用遮遮掩掩的措辞关心了一下邓布利多的近况，乍一看去仿佛是在质疑后者为什么还没死——邓布利多只是耸耸肩，反正这是个已经能看得到的结局。至于那位布林德先生，邓布利多对他实在没什么印象。自打他开始采用时间循环后，他会记下的都只是最重要的那些事。

“你不打算回信吗？”黑头发的美国巫师抱着双臂，歪头看他。那只谷仓猫头鹰也发出很不满意的咕咕声。

“没必要。”邓布利多很平淡地说。猫头鹰盯了他一会儿，确定这个人不打算改主意之后，异常气愤地拍了一下翅膀飞走了。

“尼可·勒梅的治疗看起来并没有很大成效。”格雷夫斯的目光还在他身上徘徊，“你还打算继续在这里休整吗？”

“没必要。”邓布利多又重复了一遍这个答案。格雷夫斯叹了口气。

“好吧，既然你觉得什么都没必要，那我就不问你是否帮我问过那个问题了。”他摆出一副故意的愁眉苦脸来，但邓布利多并没有被他逗笑。

“这个问题我可以直接回答。”他说，“用魔法石达成的长寿会消耗灵魂，哪怕巫师的灵魂一般比麻瓜强大，这种消耗最终也会达到不可接受的程度——我想那并不是一个美妙的结果。”

“哦，这倒不是个出乎意料的答案。”格雷夫斯果然又微笑起来，“躯体与灵魂，总是很难兼顾的。”

“所以你才会去谋夺死亡圣器，对吗？”

格雷夫斯的笑容凝固了一瞬，但邓布利多显得有些厌倦了，毕竟他的时间真的很宝贵。

“你是我所见过的同辈当中最强大的巫师。”他很直接地说，“而短时间内碰上两个这样的人未免太过巧合——别提命运，它从来没给我好脸色看——只冲着老魔杖去的人一般不会想到可以通过击败转手魔杖，更不会继续纠缠一个手下败将；可你不仅从欧洲大陆一路跟到了这里，还不遗余力地把话题往‘征服死亡’方向带……你从来没想认真掩饰，格雷夫斯先生。但你知道吗，我最讨厌你的一点，就是你为什么不干脆带着老魔杖彻底消失在我眼前。”

说实话，他很少这般言辞激烈地指责一个人——哪怕是面对那些不怀好意的流言蜚语、魔法部里指指点点的讥笑中伤，他都并不曾特别放在心上。阿不福思抱怨他在母亲膝头就学会了保密，这或许是真的；但他一定也同时学会了忍耐——忍耐突如其来的厄运、骤然破碎的家庭、作为长兄的重任、抱负不得实现的痛苦……以及最后命运最糟糕的玩笑，一种无由来的奇怪病症，让他刚刚脱离家庭枷锁的人生彻底走向绝境。

他在发觉这个事实时，都不曾如现在这般满怀怒火。哪怕他还勉强保持了措辞的得体，不至于直接恶言相向，最多算是逻辑混乱——但他在格雷夫斯的眸中看见了一个困兽般挣扎扭曲的倒影。

但他仍然很快平息下来，在极短暂的情绪爆发后，重新恢复了那种淡漠的神态：“你会把老魔杖交给我，好试着挽救我的性命吗，格雷夫斯先生？”

这个不论叫什么都肯定不叫格雷夫斯的男巫深深地看了他一眼，以至于让邓布利多有种他在透过自己看另一个人的错觉：“不，不会。”

“那就请自便吧。”邓布利多露出极淡的冷笑，“以及如果你不想在下一个酒店被我割断喉咙的话，就别再出现在我面前了——还是我们现在就来一场决斗？”

“我不会和你决斗的。”格雷夫斯口音中的那点美式腔调已经完全消失了，好极了，连他的国籍都不是真的，“我也知道你不会割断任何人的喉咙。”

“人为了活下去任何事都做得出来，先生。”邓布利多最后看了他一眼，“所以不要去考验他们。”

盖勒特·格林德沃意识到自己还是犯了大错。

他太骄傲又太轻狂，即便在意识到死神会刻意影响他跳跃时空的时机后，也不曾真正把这种威胁放在眼中。他以为自己有足够的理智和冷酷，能够不受干扰地完成所有“命运”，哪怕是他自己的性命也能够牺牲。找回接骨木魔杖最初对他来说也只是例行公事，他轻车熟路地摸进了格里戈维奇的工作间，并主动触发了防御警报。

然后他见到了阿不思——不是他的阿不思，但他总是能轻易认出一个燃烧自己的灵魂。他的理智让他成功缴械了两名巫师，获得了老魔杖的承认，然而某种冲动却让他在一个小时后原路绕了回去。

格里戈维奇的记忆被清除得很干净——或者说太干净了，任何人都没办法从他脑子里挖出有关当晚的任何片段，因为你没法让他记起一件不存在的事。这无疑是时间的威力，不是让一个巫师跳跃到另一个时间点，而是让巫师本身的时间倒转，就像让漏下去的沙子倒流、枯萎的花朵重返青春——就像神秘事务司时间厅里的那个玻璃罩中发生的过程。

这其实同他并无关系，他只要看着这一切发生就好——因为死在1903年的邓布利多绝不会是老魔杖的主人，否则这根接骨木魔杖会被带进死亡的世界，而不会出现在20世纪末邓布利多宅的暗格里。

但他还是没能控制住，在码头上伸手扶了一下那个摇摇欲坠的年轻人，就像他无数次在纽蒙迦德午夜梦回，试图去扶一下那个站在阿利安娜尸体边上、濒临破碎的年轻人一样……而之后的那段旅程，简直像是在填补他最恬不知耻的妄想：无人打搅的旅行、思想的激烈交锋、一个不再被阴晴不定的妹妹和愚蠢暴躁的兄弟牵绊的阿不思……

最糟糕的事情在于，他很清楚如果自己此刻去施展银舌诡辩，是很有可能让年轻人认同他们最初的理想的。倒不是说他至今仍然执迷不悟，而是一个天才的、孤独的、可能被他动摇、愿意与他一同堕落的阿不思，对他来说实在是太过难以抗拒了。

他就在格雷夫斯的面具下同自己黑暗的欲念争斗不休，以至于一路跟随邓布利多来到了德文郡，并悲哀地意识到自己过了大半个世纪仍然毫无长进。直到邓布利多忍无可忍撕破了画皮，他居然有种如释重负的痛快。

但之后呢？他阴暗的渴望不会消失，而他也无法真的让阿不思在他看不到的地方走向死亡——见鬼，这种事情发生一次就够了。

盖勒特在一家麻瓜酒馆里再次找到了邓布利多。

当然，鉴于他病症的特殊性，想要被酒精谋杀估计是来不及了。所以当看见酒保给年轻人端上烈酒时，盖勒特并未阻止，而是径直朝对方走了过去。  
他身上的忽略咒不会让任何麻瓜对他留下印象，但邓布利多第一时间注意到了他，并在看见他模样时显而易见地怔住了。盖勒特不认为他会认不出自己就是格雷夫斯，大概是他预想中的形象和自己差别太大，才会显得如此反应不及，没有第一时间试着割断自己的喉咙。

“介意我坐这儿吗？”他直接用德语问道。

邓布利多像是被惊醒了一般，不自然地点了点头。他们在沉默中坐了一会儿，他才同样用德语开口：“我警告过你了。”

“所以我不会放松警惕。”盖勒特没有点酒，双手抱在胸前，“盖勒特·格林德沃——我的名字。”

一丝复杂和了然滑过年轻巫师蔚蓝的眸子。他略微颔首：“阿不思·邓布利多。所以，德姆斯特朗？”

“你在花名册上找不到我的名字。”盖勒特耸耸肩，“倒是你——巴纳布斯·芬克利优异施咒手法奖、威森加摩英国青少年代表、开罗国际炼金术大会开拓性贡献金奖——难怪你会和尼可·勒梅相识。”

邓布利多给了他一个完全出于礼节的微笑，盖勒特注意到了，并察觉到他似乎真的对自己获得过的荣誉毫无自得之意，这对一个年轻人来说可不寻常，他还记得当初在巴希达家，赤褐发色的巫师还曾露出一个羞怯而骄傲的笑容。

“我相信格林德沃先生如果有意，获得的成就也不会差太多，只不过你志不在此对吗？”邓布利多抿了一口酒，神色复归平静，“寻常的荣誉同成为死亡主人的伟业怎能相提并论？你说过，死亡大概是这世上最公平的存在，倘若连它都能落入你的掌控，那其余一切又何足道哉？”

“这不是你的追求？”盖勒特审视着他的神情变化，他不得不承认，这个邓布利多和自己记忆中那个温柔的年轻人差别越来越大，即使他们拥有相同的、总能在深渊边缘及时停步的自省和悲悯。

“我说过，我只是为了活下去。”邓布利多冷笑一声，“这个世界上有无数人为了一线希望，愿意去尝试任何或可靠或愚蠢的治疗方式，我也不过是其中一员。不过嘛，我还是要感谢你，哪怕你没有高尚地将老魔杖出让给我，但至少你向我证实了这个传说的价值。”

他朝盖勒特举了举杯，喝干了杯底的酒液，将空杯倒扣在桌面上。

“你不好奇我是怎么知道死亡圣器的吗？”

“啊，我知道你想问的问题恰好应当反过来。”当邓布利多想的时候，他聪慧的头脑也可以让他变得足够牙尖嘴利，“你好奇的是我为什么会知道——拜托，这个世界上聪明人不多，但也不少，你能从故纸堆里寻到蛛丝马迹，我当然也可以从尼可·勒梅的闲谈中听到一些。我们终究还是凡人，至少现在还是，所以别把自己看得太独一无二、举足轻重……”

他又笑了笑，这个笑容冷嘲的意味极重，简直像一把刻薄冰寒的尖刀，还专门挑着骨缝去扎，几乎令金发巫师感到一阵战栗——混杂着戳中痛处的冷意和被挑战的兴奋。

几乎令他想要重蹈覆辙。


	102. 失落的预言

间奏·螺旋阶梯

Chapter 6 失落的预言

1903年圣诞节前一周，伦敦，深夜。

伊莉莎觉得自己的运气实在糟透了。她本来打算在圣保罗大教堂附近，借着上帝的庇护和圣诞的光辉，向那些慈悲心肠的老爷太太们兜售她篮子里的花束。然而一场暴雨把那些可怜的花朵打了个稀碎，也让街上的行人越发寥寥。眼看着今天的买卖就要彻底泡汤，她只好盘算着如何安全地回到家去——像她这般的人家可没法再负担一剂药钱。

正当她哆哆嗦嗦地躲在教堂的门廊里，胡乱祈祷着大雨尽快止歇时，一辆结实的四轮马车飞快地穿过雨幕，将将停在圣保罗大教堂门前。车上的两个乘客都罩着厚实的旅行斗篷，前一个人也没叫车夫搭手，率先从车上跳下来，又去扶后面的人。

伊莉莎注视着他们，更多的是眼巴巴地看着那辆马车。那两个人似乎也注意到了这种视线，后下来的那个人转头看了她一眼，便朝她走了过来。看不清来人面目令伊莉莎瑟缩了一下，但她很快鼓起勇气：“先——好先生，买咱一支花吧？”

来人在离她几步的地方停了下来，伸手摘下了旅行斗篷的兜帽。伊莉莎最先看到的是一双蔚蓝色的眼睛，然后才意识到这是个年轻漂亮的绅士。她不知怎么突然就平静下来了，只在递出那把已经蔫头耷脑的报春花时略显羞赧。冬季本来就很少有鲜花盛开，而她也没有在温室侍弄花朵的条件。

但这位绅士并未嗤笑或是不耐烦地打发她走开，只是沉默片刻便点了点头，低头去掏自己的零钱。后来的事伊莉莎就记不太清了，她醒过神来时便发现自己好好地坐在那辆她艳羡不已的马车上，手中抓着一个空篮子，而车资已经付过了。至于是哪位好心人作出如此善举，她就半点也想不起来了。

“就为了一束花？”年轻绅士金头发的同伴偏过头瞧他，拿着那束价格不菲的报春花。也不见他什么动作，原本没精打采的花束便焕然新生，鲜红的花瓣洋溢着勃勃的生机，“也罢，也算是个好意头。”

赤褐发色的绅士没有说话，低头将怀表细细的表链扣好，这才抬头打量这座巴洛克式的宏伟建筑。他的同伴并未对他的漠视生气，自顾自地将开得最好的那朵别在了自己前襟，然后才继续道：“你需要多长时间？”

这次邓布利多终于看了他一眼：“我并没有要求你等。”

盖勒特耸耸肩，根本没在意他的拒绝：“如果你是要取什么东西，我很乐意代劳的。”

“不必了。”邓布利多收回目光，“半小时足够了。”

他一转身盖勒特脸上的客套笑容就消失得无影无踪。后者对着雨幕沉思片刻后，返身走进了这座完美体现了古典主义建筑美学的教堂。错落的烛火光源在他经过时自动燃起，照亮了四壁及穹顶繁复恢弘的彩绘壁画。他在空荡荡的长椅上坐下，闭眼仿佛假寐，实则心思仍然挂在那个独自前往英国魔法部的人身上。

邓布利多的状况已经稳定下来了——或者说已经不能更糟了。盖勒特能感受到那件空荡荡的巫师袍下不断涌动的、强大又混乱的魔力：最后的爆发产生的力量，既是撑起年轻人脊背的仅剩支柱，同时也肆无忌惮地破坏着他的残躯。

以及他还发现，邓布利多已经停用自己的魔杖很久了，大概也是不愿这种暴动的魔力伤害魔杖内部的精细魔力回路。不过过分活跃的魔力倒是挺适合无杖施法，所以日常行动无虞——甚至可以让他独自潜入魔法部。

他重新睁开眼睛，望向空荡荡的唱诗班席位，神色冷淡得近乎厌倦。

他终于不得不承认，这是一盘已经快要走到收官的棋局——不像是上次在奥地利小镇的门外，只要他推门进去，那个孩子就能活下去，一切也随之推翻重来——这次的执棋人是死神和邓布利多，他只是个临到终盘才冒失闯入的看客。

年轻的英国巫师正在衰弱下去，而他的眼睛却越来越亮，仿佛将所有柴薪积聚在一起的火堆，即使在燃起前所未有的光焰的同时，也将更快地步向薪尽灰冷的结局。他只会在很少的时候同盖勒特讨论一些魔法问题，其他时候则保持着沉默——而盖勒特几乎可以听见那个卓越的大脑中转动的念头如金色飞贼般嗖嗖作响。

至于所谓要割断他喉咙的威胁——算了吧，盖勒特险些要怀疑，指望着死亡圣器救命的另有其人了。但邓布利多必然有着自己的计划，而一个智力不逊色于他又提前许久开始布局的人，自然也会让盖勒特生出无从下手的挫败感。

但限制着盖勒特不去掀翻棋盘的因素，林林总总算来，仍然是“命运”——他需要补全“正确”的“历史”；邓布利多绝不会放下的戒心；甚至是某些他作茧自缚的选择：

【“牢不可破咒。”金发的巫师冷淡地说，“最有效率的让你安心的方式。”

……

“盖勒特·格林德沃，任何情况下，你都不会试图将隐形衣据为己有吗？”

“我承诺。”

“在任何情况下，你都不会指示他人抢夺隐形衣吗？”

“我承诺。”

“在任何情况下，你都不会泄露隐形衣的真正价值吗？”

“……我承诺。”

……】

往日的誓言变为今日的枷锁，未必足够无懈可击，但足以令他感受到“命运”的不可违逆，由此产生极深重的厌倦和疲惫。他知道隐形衣就在波特家又如何？他无法将它便是死圣之一的消息告诉邓布利多，也不能指引他去像夺取老魔杖一样夺取它，更不能自己拥有它。而在复活石极有可能直接要了他们两个人的命的情况下，这就是在倒逼盖勒特继续持有老魔杖。

死神这个狡猾的棋手显然也知道这一点，快两个月了都没强迫他进行时间跳跃——有什么比眼睁睁地、一点一点地看着终局临近更能摧毁信念？

盖勒特抬手按了按心口，压下那一瞬间的滞塞。

已经过了零点，不过现在邓布利多转动怀表的次数早就超过了一天一次，甚至不再顾忌让盖勒特目睹这个过程。圣保罗大教堂一点时会有人去西南角的钟楼敲钟，在那之前他就该回来了。

和那口大铜钟的恢弘鸣声一同重重敲在人心上的是教堂大门被轰然撞开的巨响。盖勒特霍然站起，一个闪身已经出现在了门口，恰好来得及将失力倒下的人接住。外面的雨已经停了，无月的夜晚只有仿佛吞噬一切的黑暗，教堂的烛火便是唯一的光源和救赎。然而再温暖的光明都无法驱散邓布利多身上的寒气，他如同犯了疟疾一样无法控制地战栗着，牙关磕碰着发出格格的响声。

盖勒特直到把他拖到教堂长椅上后才有余暇仔细瞧他的状况。花楸木魔杖仍然好好地收在怀里，然而放怀表的口袋中只剩下一些分崩离析的碎片。这个发现令金发巫师眉头几乎扭成死结。他抽出老魔杖施了几个咒语，不知道是咒语还是死亡圣器本身的力量终于舒缓了一点邓布利多的发作，至少让他不再痉挛了。

“邓布利多？”他轻声呼唤，“邓布利多？阿不思？”

大概一刻钟之后，躺在长椅上的人发出一声哽咽般的叹息，勉强抬手捂住了自己的脸。盖勒特见他有反应了，正要上前打探发生了什么，便见脸色苍白的巫师放下手，几乎是嘶吼着喊道：“滚开！”

盖勒特止住了脚步，但也没有退让太多，表情几乎未变。

过了好一会儿，邓布利多才勉强坐起了一点，又重重靠回椅背，盯着盖勒特的眼神中有种不顾一切的恨意。他又剧烈地喘了口气，随即断断续续地笑了起来：

“你和死神有什么区别呢？”他一边笑一边还在咳，几乎开始显出一点癫狂劲儿了，“你们都是这样……都是这样……就站在一边，慢慢地、耐心地等着……你和祂都跟着我……从那么久之前……窥探着我……知道我死期将至……你们一点儿也不着急，也不担心我作什么挣扎——命运！你们说一切都注定好了！”

盖勒特的表情就像一张被铁水焊死在他面上的面具，纹丝不动；然而他的眼睛深处已然掀起了如邓布利多的咆哮般骇人的风浪。

但邓布利多也不是真的试图从他那里获得什么反馈——这大概就是活得太清醒的痛苦，哪怕是在最歇斯底里的发作时，也仍然知晓这一切悲剧的缘由不该归咎到对方身上——他只是将一切伪装的、表演出的冷静和淡漠都撕碎，并将内心深处最大的恐惧和愤慨发泄出来。

“可我为什么不能把我的命运握在我自己手中？”他的声音又低了下去，然而那种不正常的火焰在他眼中烧得更厉害了，“为什么是我的父亲要为不是他的罪过死在阿兹卡班？为什么是我的母亲要死在我的姐妹手中？为什么是我的姐妹要被她原本拥有的天资摧残夭折、无论我付出什么代价都无法救她？我太想知道答案了，也太想改变这一切了……但这不过是又一个陷阱！我以为只要我能让一切重新来过，就能有挽回的机会，结果不过是把自己向悬崖又推了一把！”

又一块拼图落定位置——盖勒特终于明白过来，神秘事务司是如何出现在这个故事中的——它不过是取代了他曾经在阿不思·邓布利多苦闷挣扎时代表的虚假的希望。

“我怎么会甘心呢？我只会认为是自己做的还不够。”赤褐发色的年轻巫师似乎终于平静了一些，“终于有一天我找到了祂的破绽——于是祂也不能再悠闲地倒数我的生命了，开始想办法阻止我了——就比如你的出现，这倒也很好理解，毕竟那场决斗可是载入了魔法史的。”

盖勒特的表情终于出现了一丝裂痕，然而他的声音还是稳定的：“所以你早就知道我了。”

“不错。”邓布利多的表情终于恢复冷静，“可我已经没有机会再去击败你了——或者说击败过你的人本来就不是我。你需要死亡圣器去找你的阿不思，因此绝不会将它们相让于我，所以哪怕你也在和祂博弈也没关系。”

事到如今，好像一切都走到了终局。将军一步已经近在咫尺，盖勒特这个观众也该准备离席了。然而他仍然固执地守在这里，仿佛还等着棋手绝地反击一般，抑或是他已经看出了这图穷匕见般的杀机——

“你说过命运并非毫无破绽。”他将插在口袋中的左手抽出，一枚泛着古怪光泽的表盘正躺在他手心，“而你将获得它的方法藏在了你亲手设计的防御体系里。我本来还不能确定你是什么时候将它放进去的，但现在我知道了。”

邓布利多的目光凝固在他手心。

“它究竟是一个将死之人留下的绝笔，还是一个看到了命运破绽的人埋下的伏笔？”盖勒特轻声说，“记忆是很有力的证据，也可以很片面，我不得不提防着你是在误导我。但今天晚上你的计时器彻底碎了，这可不太寻常，至少我在使用它的时候不曾遇到这么古怪的情形。”

“你提防着我。”邓布利多重复道，“那你居然还按照我的步骤去触碰时间？”

“确实有点疯狂。”盖勒特注视着他，“但你猜怎么着——我很熟悉阿不思·邓布利多的行事风格，他不像我，他总是将其他人的幸福置于自己的幸福之上，而我这种卑劣之徒一边提防着他还一边仰赖于他的慈悲。不，别急着反驳——你不是被死神逼到走投无路，祂也只是你的借口——你根本就不想活了。”

邓布利多霍然抬头。

“如果不是不想活了，一个人怎么会让自己去承受多个时空叠加的力量呢？”盖勒特厉声道，“你哪里是在找寻续命的法子！你分明是终于找到了一个打发那些关怀你的人的完美的借口，便欢天喜地地奔向毁灭！倒流时间的法子虽然治标不治本，但还不至于让你消耗得这么快——你的魔力和我大致相当，我当然知道你几乎是在以几倍的速度燃烧自己！”

“你有比我更多的时间研究时间厅里的东西，所以你已经知道如何利用不同时空世界的流速来窥探命运了。”盖勒特走近了一步，“直到今天之前你都一直坚信自己走在正确的路上，连我的出现都在你的预料之中——那么你今晚究竟看到了什么，让你认为自己仍然只是在做无用功？”

最后的质问后是长久的沉默，神圣的殿堂中两个异端一坐一立，最终坐着的那个惨笑一声。

“总是这样。”他垂下头，声音略微哽咽，“总是这样——无论多艰难的事业我都能做成，但我自己所求总是落空……”

盖勒特严厉的神情松动了一丝，他已经猜到了那个糟糕的真相。

“最初我只是想利用不同流速的世界线探查死亡圣器的下落。”邓布利多低声说，“寻找老魔杖并不难，但隐形衣的传承要隐秘得多，而复活石是我唯一的目的……也是最可能直接让我落到死神手里的死亡圣器。很快我就发现了我的世界与你的世界的差异，而这种差异的后果——”

他抬起头，与盖勒特对视，两人都知道那个结局：没有最强白巫师节制的伏地魔会掀起一场血腥的风暴，哪怕最终光明能够突破黑暗，这其中的牺牲也必将更加惨痛。

“于是圣人就将这些也算作了自己的责任？”盖勒特尽可能让自己不显得太讽刺。

“从这方面来说，你的世界是我所知的最接近成功的模板。”邓布利多没有理会他的这点情绪，他只是陈述着，“所以我在预言厅留下了线索，并做了一些其他的准备……但这些都不是我最想要的。”

“你最想要的只是复活石。”

“我最想要的只是复活石。”邓布利多坦率而冷淡地重复道，“其他的一切、乃至我自己的生命……都不重要，对我都不重要。”

盖勒特闭上了眼睛。他已经知道了——

“而今晚我最后一次所见的内容是，”年轻的巫师注视着自己空荡荡的双手，“你就是那个将要补全我设计的命运的人，我确实找到了命运的破绽——但哪怕拥有复活石也无法将逝者带回人间。”


End file.
